<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...And the Water Caught Fire by CharWright5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607762">...And the Water Caught Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5'>CharWright5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HaiKitsune AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe- No Volleyball, Animal Characteristics, Background Established Bokuto/ Akaashi, Background Established Iwaizumi/ Oikawa, Background Established Kuroo/ Daichi, Background Established Ushijima/ Sugawara, Explicit Sexual Content, Found Family, Hinata is Natsu's guardian, Kageyama Tobio Swears a Lot, Kitsune, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Miya Atsumu is a Fail Fox, Miya Osamu Swears a Lot, Mythology - Freeform, Orphan Hinata, Superstitions, Urban Fantasy, small town aesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo is a 22 year old just trying to get by in his small town, working a crappy little job &amp; taking care of his younger sister. He doesn't have time for distractions, but they seem to find him in the form of  strange messages graffitied around town, mysterious changes in his body, &amp; the paranoia that he's being followed. Not to mention the handsome blond frequent customer he's trying to pretend he doesn't have a crush on...</p><p>Miya Atsumu &amp; his twin brother Osamu have always been lumped together into a package deal, never allowing either to have something for themselves, causing a lot of friction &amp; resentment. But he's managed to find something for himself, a cute little redhead he's too nervous to actually approach. Until Fate steps in, forcing them together as Atsumu becomes the cashier's Savior &amp; protector as they unravel the truth &amp; a plot that's been laid down years before.</p><p>As the threats press in and truths are revealed, Shoyo discovers that legends are sometimes born of reality, that there's more to himself than just an ordinary human, &amp; that family isn't always those you were born with, but sometimes also those you would die for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HaiKitsune AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Treasure Box, HQ Feels (Mostly M or E)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Written for AtsuHina Week Day Two: Soul Mates/ Supernatural AU.</b> This will also be used during other writing event weeks soooo shhhhh...</p><p>Okay, so for years--<i>years</i>, I tell ya! <i>years!</i>--I've wanted to write a kitsune story. And I came sorta close in the <i>Teen Wolf</i> fandom, but that was more of a story full of supernatural creatures that just happened to have a couple kitsunes in it, not kitsune-centric like I wanted. So it never happened.</p><p>Fast forward a couple years and I'm hardcore shipping AtsuHina and I stumble upon old notes about foxes and start applying those traits to Atsumu. Then I start thinking about Hinata dating this weird shapeshifting fox, which morphed into Kitsunes and suddenly I'm spending days researching legends and temples and boom! This idea is born.</p><p>Granted I never meant for it to be this long, but I have a habit of getting carried away and before I know it, I've written a story over 100K in a few months. Because I'm ridiculous. This fic is still in the process of being written, although I do have a huge chunk of it written. Expect chapter count to go up because part of my outline atm is literally just "buncha fights???". Oh and it most likely will near 200K when all is said and done.</p><p>This fic is primarily an AtsuHina fic and it is their story, however there is a prominent OsaKage storyline running alongside it as well as some KuroDai scenes. Just a warning so no one gets mad when an update is focused elsewhere or something.</p><p>Anyway, this story is a blend of Japanese legends, <i>Teen Wolf</i> folklore, and my own take on things so no, it's not gonna match up with the traditional Japanese stories of Kitsunes. I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p><p>Special shout-out to Airy, who liked all my rambling tweets about this au and supported me as I crashed my way through Camp NaNo to get as much of this written as possible. Which turned out to be, like, less than half.</p><p>Spotify playlist <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6moMqMZ3CoNIalsXch8nNj?si=ii1n4fBGSvKUjPfzxDODRA">here</a>.</p><p>Pinterest board <a href="https://pin.it/1b42B9q">here</a>.</p><p>Feel free to (please) yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or tweet with #WaterCaughtFireFic. Please enjoy the fruits of many-a breakdown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>PROLOGUE</h3>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“A life without love is of no account. Don’t ask yourself what kind of love you should seek, spiritual or material, divine or mundane, eastern or western…divisions only lead to more divisions. Love has no labels, no definitions. It is what it is, pure and simple. Love is the water of life. And a lover is a soul of fire! The universe turns differently when fire loves water.”</i>
  </p>
  <p>~ Shams Tabrizi</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div><p>It wasn't the biggest Inari Temple in Japan. It wasn't the prettiest or the most famous. It didn't boast the most <i>Torii</i> gates or fox statues or fountains or anything like that. It was the largest in town, yes, but relatively modest when compared to others, especially to the more famous ones in Kyoto, Yutoku, and Toyokawa.</p>
<p>However…</p>
<p>Locals often boasted that their own Inari Temple was the most powerful of all. Being located in the countryside, there were several farms surrounding the town, and so the Inari Temple was the most frequented as those working the land prayed to the Goddess herself for a good harvest, plentiful rain, fertile soil. And each year, she delivered, allowing the village to profit and those within to live prosperous lives.</p>
<p>Some would claim that Inari herself especially blessed this particular temple, endeared by its modesty and touched by her people's dedication. Some claimed actual Kitsunes, mythological deities connected to her, were present and she was blessing them as well as her mortal subjects. Others believed it was all hoopla and folklore and superstition.</p>
<p>No matter the case, the temple was well taken care of, well loved, well visited. From sunrise to sunset, there was always someone there praying, offering, worshipping. And every year, the harvest was good.</p>
<p>Even the non-believers had to admit that there was something magical about their small town, something that set it apart from others of its size and type. It was hard to put a finger on it, making it easy to use the temple as the reason why, history that was more fiction than truth, imagination over facts.</p>
<p>Hinata Shoyo had never been a believer. Sure the stories were fun and he liked relaying them to his much younger sister, but he never put much stock in it or thought they were real. Harmless old legends passed down from generation to generation, helping kids fall asleep or explain local celebrations. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
<p>Then… he learned the actual truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <div class="center">CHAPTER ONE</div>
</h3><p>The heat accosted them the second they set foot outside the apartment. It was barely seven am and already it felt muggy, sticky, the thick air alerting them to a future storm. Reaching back inside, umbrellas were snatched up just in case. The forecast wasn't calling for any rain that day, but the weather could be unpredictable in the small town of Sendai. The sky could open up and drench them all without warning, especially over the past few years.</p><p>Hinata Shoyo had thought the rainy summer the year he'd turned eighteen had been prophetic and fitting. It had matched his mood completely. Now, he found a strange comfort in it, sitting by the window and watching the downpour. Sometimes he'd go out onto the balcony and reach his hand out, let the water soak his hand. It was the closest his life came to romance.</p><p>"You think someone's praying extra hard?"</p><p>The small voice drew Shoyo's attention away from the still cloudless sky and down to the even smaller hand grasped within his own. His sister Natsu was his spitting image: same wild ginger hair, same big brown eyes, same round face, even the same freckles across their lightly tan skin. They both were built small, too, Shoyo still mistaken for a middle schooler rather than the twenty-two year old working man he was. Judging by how things were going, Natsu was most likely gonna end up on the short side, too.</p><p>They got it from their mom, Shoyo knew, her long red hair and bright smile flashing in his mind. His chest felt tight, a stabbing sensation straight through the sternum. Four years later and it still hurt, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as it had been.</p><p>Natsu jiggled his hand and Shoyo snapped out of it, recalling her question. It wasn't out of the ordinary for people in their town to pray for rain. Most of it was surrounded by farmland, making rain a necessity, so naturally a lot of their town would spend time at the Inari Temple to ask the goddess of agriculture--among other things--to bless them.</p><p>"Probably," he answered her with a smile he hoped came across as genuine, jiggling her hand right back and making her giggle.</p><p>It wasn't that he had anything against prayers or wishes or anything like that. He'd just lost his own faith years ago and hoping some random deity up there happened to hear his pleas over the hundreds of millions of voices doing the same… it didn't make a lotta sense to him. Sometimes he envied those who could toss a coin in a fountain, clap their hands, say a few words, then believe all would work out in their favor.</p><p>There was a lot of them in Sendai.</p><p>Superstition ran rampant in small towns and this one was no different. Countless folks believed that their own Inari Temple held a special power, that it was favored above the rest for any number of reasons. How else could one explain the plentiful rain and bountiful harvests and fortuitous growth of their local economy?</p><p>Shoyo thought it was all coincidence. Magic like that just didn't exist. Not for him anyway.</p><p>Peering down at Natsu with her short pigtails and sunny smile and dress patterned with little cartoon foxes, Shoyo hoped her life would turn out way different than his. He'd barely passed high school, couldn't qualify for college, then their parents…</p><p>Yeah. She deserved better.</p><p>Double-checking the door was locked, the Hinata siblings headed for the stairs and went on their way.</p><p>The walk to Sendai Elementary was a familiar one, especially since it was almost the exact same way to the junior high and high schools. Natsu was her usual cheerful self, humming happily as she skipped despite the oppressive humidity bearing down on them, and Shoyo couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. His life wasn't as happy or carefree as hers, couldn't be with the responsibilities hanging over his head like a guillotine. But as long as she was happy and healthy and by his side, Shoyo couldn't find it in him to curse the hand he'd been given or wish for a different life.</p><p>Although admittedly there were a few things he wouldn't mind getting for himself. A better paying job for starters. A boyfriend.</p><p>Then again, it was his fault he was lacking both of those and his task to change it.</p><p>He wrung the back of his neck, umbrella hanging off the crook of his elbow. For some reason, he got the feeling that he was meant to wait rather than seek those things out. Probably just making up excuses for his laziness and lack of effort, but…</p><p>But he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to it than that.</p><p>A semi-familiar blond came to mind and Shoyo quickly shook his head to rid it of the smirking image. His heart thumped a little faster in his chest but he ignored it like he always did. The belief that he was supposed to be waiting was probably just misinterpreted from him simply not being ready, not when his sister still needed so much of his attention and time. Crushing on a customer was fine, so long as it stayed a crush.</p><p>The road took them to the edge of town, where trees took over from the sparse buildings. Fifty meters later and the forest gave way to open air and sandstone that led to several wide steps and Sendai's own Inari Temple.</p><p>The temple was fairly typical, small, white stucco walls and dark gabled roof, bright vermillion columns matching those of the <i>Torii</i> gate one passed through in order to pray. Already folks were making their way inside to pray, greeting a familiar face dressed in wooden <i>Geta</i> sandals and a black <i>yukata</i> with intricate orange stitching. From the distance Shoyo was at, he couldn't make out what the design was, but he had a feeling foxes were involved.</p><p>His eyes went to the two kitsune statues on either side of the staircase, two of many throughout the temple and its grounds, as well as the town itself. There was something beautiful in the simplistic design of the concrete kitsunes, both sitting with a ball in their mouth and a bright red bib hanging from the bottom of their jaw down to their chests. He'd never been into prayer or religion, even before things went to hell, but he'd always been fascinated by the kitsune statues, staring at them in awe. As a kid, he thought they were watching over him, that at night they'd come to life and run around the town delivering messages and good fortune, just like the stories said.</p><p>Now he knew better.</p><p>"Nii-chan, can we go say hi to Sugawara-sama?!" Natsu asked excitedly, already trying to pull Shoyo over as they crossed the three meter wide <i>sando</i> path passing under the <i>torii</i> gate.</p><p>Shoyo glanced at the staircase where the silver haired man was sweeping away the dust and dirt and debris. He wasn't a priest as the last caretaker had been, at least not as far as Shoyo knew, but Sugawara-sama was a devout believer and a good man. The previous priest of the temple had passed due to old age and health issues when Shoyo was a first year in high school. The townspeople had banded together to take turns helping with the upkeep, Shoyo himself even being dragged there a few times with his mom or his school's volleyball club to help clean. Then one day, when he was seventeen, Sugawara-sama had appeared out of nowhere to take over caring for the temple. Another slender man with dark hair named Akaashi-sama joined a few months later.</p><p>Rumors began spreading about the two men, about everything one could possibly gossip about regarding another person. That the two were lovers, that they were sent by Inari herself, that they were actually two of the statues come to life. A count proved the last rumor false but some still believed, especially when the plant life began to spring up sooner and last longer and the rain began pouring and the wind began to blow on stifling days.</p><p>As if on cue, a breeze flew by, fluttering Shoyo's tee and Natsu's dress and Sugawara-sama's <i>yukata</i>, bringing about relief and snapping Shoyo out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Not today. Maybe later on the way home."</p><p>Natsu wasn't happy with the answer but accepted it nonetheless, turning her attention to the caretaker. "Hi, Sugawara-sama!" she cried out, waving her umbrella about wildly and nearly hitting Shoyo in the head.</p><p>Thank God for his fast reflexes catching it or he'd be starting his shift icing a bruised forehead.</p><p>Sugawara-sama clearly heard her over the distance, pausing what he was doing and turning his head. A bright beaming smile took over his face and he waved just as wildly back--thankfully with an empty hand and no one around him. "Hey, Natsu-kun! Shoyo-kun!"</p><p>A jolt of surprise struck Shoyo in the chest, making his entire body jerk. He didn't recall ever telling the man his name. Not his given one anyway. He thought back over the handful of conversations they'd had the past few years, condolences over his parents and small talk about the weather and offers to help with anything--which… that one had registered as weird at the time, mainly the way Sugawara-sama had said it, like he was implying something heavily that Shoyo wasn't understanding.</p><p>Yeah. He'd never told the man his name.</p><p>Then again, a small town like Sendai and the number of times Natsu had rushed over to chat with the friendly man who seemed to always have candy tucked away for the kids, it shouldn't be a surprise that Sugawara-sama had picked up his name from somewhere.</p><p>Didn't matter. Not really. It was just a name after all.</p><p>Putting a smile on his face, Shoyo gave a friendly wave back then gave Natsu a gentle tug through their joined hands. "C'mon. Don't wanna be late for school, right?"</p><p>Natsu turned her beaming grin on him and soon after, they were back on their way. Only now, Shoyo felt the uncomfortable sensation of being watched…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The journey to the <i>conbini</i> where he was employed was so familiar that Shoyo could probably do it with his eyes closed. He wouldn't, of course, since there was always a chance of some car hitting him or an unexpected pothole he could trip over and fall and bust his head. Natsu needed him and he couldn't risk doing anything dumb that would prevent him from being there for her.<p>The buildings became more tightly packed as he headed towards the heart of the town. More houses and apartment buildings, more stores and businesses. All the streets felt as familiar as the lines on his palm.</p><p>He needed to get out.</p><p>He was terrified of leaving.</p><p>He was stuck in a trap of his own making.</p><p>As he neared the block where the <i>conbini</i> was located, Shoyo found an unfamiliar sight. Rather than being inside and setting up for the day, one of his co-workers and the guy's friend were loitering outside of the store, their boss on the phone and pacing around.</p><p>Something serious had clearly happened. Something inside the store, he figured, judging by the way they kept staring into the windows.</p><p>As he drew even closer, Shoyo discovered that they weren't looking <i>through</i>the window, but rather <i>at</i> it. Katakana symbols in bright red spray paint stretched across the glass, large and hard to ignore.</p><p>
  <i>FIRESTARTER</i>
</p><p>Shoyo inhaled sharply and froze at the word, feeling his skin prickle uncomfortably and his heart thud wildly. There was no way… but then again, it was a small town and he knew that news and rumors never really died.</p><p>His hand reached into the pocket of his jeans subconsciously, fingers curling around the lighter hidden within, the lighter he wasn't supposed to have. Paranoia had him glancing around, like there was a cop hidden somewhere, one who'd magically know what contraband he was holding on to.</p><p>Nothing. Just the usual morning traffic, adults going to work and kids going to school and peepers glancing over to try and see what the fuss was outside the <i>conbini</i>.</p><p>Shoyo turned away, eyes drawn to the graffiti and the word that felt as though it was calling him out.</p><p>Nothing ever really dies in a small town, especially reputations. Although his had changed after the deaths of his parents, it seemed someone hadn't forgotten and was determined to make sure no one else did either.</p><p>"Is it a gang, Tsukki?" a familiar voice pricked at Shoyo's ears and he turned to find Yamaguchi Tadashi glancing back and forth between the spray painted word and the man he'd posed his question to. Inquisition and worry were painted on his freckled face, hands shoved in the pockets of his own slacks, and he gnawed his bottom lip as he looked up at his taller friend.</p><p>The blond man who'd been called "Tsukki"--more commonly known as Tsukishima Kei--let out a thoughtful hum and adjusted his rectangular glasses. His headphones were draped around his neck as usual, backpack hanging off one shoulder, his own eyes narrowed with inspection. "People around here are bored and stupid, true, but I doubt they have enough brain cells to band together and form a gang. Chances are this was one singular bored and stupid idiot."</p><p>Shoyo frowned. Bit redundant.</p><p>"But why '<i>Firestarter</i>?"</p><p>Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "Why do this at all? Idiots."</p><p>Yamaguchi hummed, although it was hard to tell if he was agreeing or not. Shoyo couldn't figure out if he agreed either. All he knew was that the graffitied word made his stomach churn and heart pound, like back in high school when he had to show his parents another failed test.</p><p>Guilt. The feeling of being caught. The dread of an upcoming punishment.</p><p>Shoyo was gonna be sick.</p><p>The acrid smell of cigarettes assaulted his nose before a body strode up next to him, stopping on his left, and he peered up to find his other co-worker, Kageyama Tobio. His blue eyes roamed the graffiti, face showing no reaction, but a glance down showed his hands curling into fists so tight that the veins stood out.</p><p>"You know who did this?" Shoyo murmured just for him.</p><p>Instantly his hands unfurled. "No." Flat, giving nothing away. Typical Kageyama.</p><p>Shoyo frowned, lips twisting in annoyance. He was hiding something, the jerk. Shoyo could feel it in his gut. And it had to be something serious and secretive or dark. He could tell in the way Kageyama wasn't making fun or lording over him that he knew something the shorter man didn't. Ordinarily, he'd be calling Shoyo a dumbass and Shoyo would call him an asshole and the two would get into a yelling match until their boss came over to shout at them to shut up and get back to work.</p><p>And just like that, said boss was walking over, scrubbing at his forehead as he heaved a great sigh, the stench of nicotine even stronger on him. As usual, Ukai Keishin was dressed in baggy shorts and baggy floral print shirt, his bleach blond hair held back by two elastic headbands. In warmer weather, he always looked like he was heading to the beach or had just come back from the beach, worn flip flops on his feet. Cooler days found him bundled in baggy jeans and hoodies, still appearing as though he should be on a surfboard somewhere rather than a manager and part owner of a local <i>conbini</i>.</p><p>Drawing to a stop in front of his employees, Ukai-san shoved his phone in one pocket while simultaneously drawing a pack of cigarettes out another. He opened it up to remove a stick and his lighter, giving a gruff "So," before he coughed and put the cigarette between his lips. "Cops are gonna send a couple unis to take pics, document the graffiti, all that shit for me to file a report. Chances are they won't ever catch the fuckers who did this shit, but fuck it, whatever."</p><p>Kageyama's eyes narrowed at the graffiti, fists clenching again. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and adjusted his glasses on his nose. Yamaguchi looked worried even though it had nothing to do with him, anxiously glancing up at his blond friend.</p><p>And Shoyo… Shoyo was more interested in Ukai-san's lighter as he flicked it on, tiny flame sparking to life. He watched the way it danced, wavered as Ukai-san brought it to the end of his cigarette, watched as it was pulled in to the tobacco, wiggling while it ignited the paper.</p><p>It was dangerous to be so close to it. He remembered nights playing with his own, watching the flames dance before him, daring himself to touch it, to hold his hand over the tiny fire longer and closer and longer. There was something so fragile about such tiny flames, how easy it was to snuff it out. Just a tiny breath and it would cease to exist.</p><p>But if you touched it to the right thing, the flames would grow, gain power, until it took more force to extinguish it.</p><p>Yeah. Fire was beautiful in its duality and Shoyo had spent many an hour as a teenager thinking about that, admiring it.</p><p>His thumb caressed the engraving on the lighter in his pocket, familiar and comforting and exhilarating all at once.</p><p>Ukai-san took a drag then released the lever he'd used to ignite it, dousing the tiny flame and snapping Shoyo from his reverie. The boss blew the smoke to the side, packing his lighter back inside the carton. "For now, Kageyama and Hinata, head inside and get ready to open. Tsukishima, watch the paint so no one fucks with it. I gotta explain this shit to Gramps."</p><p>All four of them grimaced in some way, even the usually stoic Kageyama and Tsukishima. Ukai Ikkei was a bear of a man personality wise, even in his old age, and there was a high possibility that he wouldn't take his store being defaced as calmly as his grandson currently was.</p><p>Another long drag of his cigarette, then Ukai-san walked over to unlock and lift the front gate of the store. As the metal wheels rattled along their tracks, the sound of a car turning the corner hit Shoyo's ears. He turned to find the familiar white of a police car heading their way, slowing down as it drew near. His companions all turned to watch it when it came closer, all stepping back from the curb as it pulled over before them, engine shutting off before two uniformed officers got out.</p><p>And...wow….</p><p>The men both had dark hair and tan skin, both were of average height, both dressed in the same dark blue uniform and black vest of every other officer in Sendai. But the two of them were also broad, built, sleeves straining over thick biceps and shirt pulling over wide shoulders and pants hugging around large thighs. It was clear they both kept in shape, both worked out, and Shoyo had a fleeting wish that every cop in the prefecture was built like them.</p><p>As they walked over, Shoyo was able to get a better look at their faces, especially when their hats were removed. One had kind brown eyes that wrinkled when he smiled in greeting, brown hair that was short yet ruffled, features chiseled yet with a softness that gave him the appearance that you could trust him. The other had lighter eyes that were narrowed as he inspected the group standing on the sidewalk, almost black hair spiky and unruly, features sharp. Both of them looked more like a movie's version of a police officer rather than a real life one, too good looking to be civil servants.</p><p>"Ukai Keishin?" the kinder looking one correctly presumed as he approached the boss, who stuck his cigarette between his lips to shake the man's hand. "Officer Sawamura Daichi, Officer Iwaizumi Hajime."</p><p>Officer Iwaizumi barely inclined his head as he let out a grunt in greeting, sizing up Ukai-san in a way that felt unnerving to Shoyo, and he wasn't even the one under that intense stare.</p><p>"They sent the newbies out to deal with the petty crime, huh?" Ukai-san quipped, smirk glittering in his eyes to show he meant no offense.</p><p>Officer Sawamura let out a small laugh, hands moving to his hips as he nodded almost bashfully. "Yep. I'm sure we're gonna be the go-to guys for this for a while."</p><p>The two began chatting as… as Shoyo frowned in confusion. He wasn't an expert but he'd seen enough movies and TV shows to figure that… that new cops were always paired with a veteran who would show them the ropes, supervise as they learned on the job. And yeah, okay, those things were entertainment but they had to be based in reality somewhere, right? Plus it just made sense.</p><p>Having two new guys--as Ukai-san had described them--working as partners didn't make sense.</p><p>Checking the two officers out once more, Shoyo figured they couldn't be older than late twenties, if that. They both looked new and fresh and young, not seasoned vets who'd transferred in and could be trusted on their own.</p><p>Yet...when Shoyo looked closer, <i>really</i> looked closer, there was something in their eyes that spoke to having been around, like they'd seen some serious stuff in their lives, appearing almost ageless. But their faces, their bodies, their skin, all appeared fresh and youthful. Not even so much as a shaving nick or acne scar.</p><p>Wait, no. There was something on Officer Iwaizumi's neck, peeking above the collar of his uniform. A scar, rounded, uneven and bumpy, almost like…</p><p>A bite mark?</p><p>But the wrong shape for an animal. It looked almost… human.</p><p>Shoyo blinked a couple times, rubbed at his eyes, blinked again and...it was gone. No more scar, just more perfectly tanned skin.</p><p>What the…?</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and blinked some more, yet the skin remained unmarred and unchanged. It was… it was just <i>weird</i>. There had definitely been something there! Shoyo could see individual characteristics that looked like different teeth and his imagination was nowhere near good enough for that.</p><p>How the…?</p><p>Where'd it go?!</p><p>Suddenly, Officer Iwaizumi turned his sharp eyes on Shoyo, fierce brows pulled together in a hard frown. It was then that Shoyo realized he had taken a step or two closer, was leaning forward up on his tiptoes to try and get a better look at the disappearing scar, and his heart jolted in his chest at being caught doing something so ridiculous and invasive.</p><p>Whoops!</p><p>A nervous laugh bubbled up past a self-deprecating smile and Shoyo waved nervously before moving back several steps. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Tsukishima covering his mouth to stifle a snicker and Yamaguchi looking at him in wide-eyed disbelief and Kageyama staring at the cops like he didn't quite trust them, but Shoyo's main focus was on the cop staring at him with his own eyes narrowed analytically.</p><p>It was as though those hazel eyes could rip off every layer of him and get right to his core, see the real him deep down inside. Every secret he'd ever kept, every lie he'd ever told, they were all laid bare before this cop.</p><p>He must've been hell in an interrogation room.</p><p>Shoyo hadn't even done anything <i>that</i> bad, yet his heart was thundering and his stomach was rolling like he was facing death row.</p><p>Yeah. The streets of Sendai felt a whole lot safer knowing this man was helping protect them.</p><p>Hazel eyes roamed him, Officer Iwaizumi tilting his head to the side almost curiously. Shoyo wasn't sure what it was he was seeing, but it obviously intrigued him. Once more, his heart began pounding even faster, fear making his skin prickle uncomfortably. He shoved his sweaty hands back in the pockets of his pants, fingers curling around his contraband lighter.</p><p>"Iwaizumi?"</p><p>The officer in question gave one last long look at Shoyo before turning to his partner, letting out a questioning hum in response. Shoyo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, tension leaving him and slumping his shoulders. Yet his stomach still rolled and his heart still pounding and his skin still felt wrong and…</p><p>And why had that scar disappeared?</p><p>"Why don't you take the photos while I write up the report with Ukai-san?" Officer Sawamura suggested with an easy shrug.</p><p>Officer Iwaizumi nodded once, then gave another pointed look at Shoyo, who immediately stiffened under his harsh gaze. Then, without a single word spoken, he headed to the trunk of the car to presumably grab a camera.</p><p>Ukai-san took a final drag of his cigarette then stubbed it against the bottom of his flip flop. "You four go inside and get the shop ready," he ordered as he tossed the cigarette butt in a nearby trash can.</p><p>A confused frown came across Yamaguchi's face. "But I don't work here?"</p><p>"You should, for all the time to spend fucking about and loitering."</p><p>Shoyo knew he couldn't hold back all the swears around the cops.</p><p>Yamaguchi looked guilty, sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Tsukki. I'll see you later." A wave and a step back, only to be stopped by Officer Sawamura's words.</p><p>"Actually we need you to stick around for a witness statement, especially if you're a frequenter of this store as suggested."</p><p>The guy deflated then followed his snickering friend inside, Kageyama right behind them. Shoyo checked the cops out once more, Sawamura having exchanged his hat for a clipboard and Iwaizumi fiddling with a large, professional looking camera. There was something about them…</p><p>"You, too, Hinata," Ukai-san said gruffly, making Shoyo jerk in surprise.</p><p>He gave his boss a salute then headed into the shop.</p><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were headed to the stockroom as Shoyo clocked in then joined Kageyama in the main part of the store. The other boy was trying his apron around his waist, face as stoic as always, and Shoyo suddenly remembered the way he'd reacted to the officers outside, the suspicious glares he kept shooting their way.</p><p>"Do you know them?" he asked with a head gesture to the window, pulling his own apron over his head. "The cops?"</p><p>Kageyama threw him a dark look. "What? Do I look like I know every cop in town?"</p><p>Shoyo gave him an elevator glance.</p><p>Kageyama flipped him off.</p><p>"Seriously though," Shoyo began again, wrapping the ties of the apron around his trim waist. "You were giving those cops a really suspicious look. Why?"</p><p>No answer as he knotted his apron in the front and Shoyo raised his head to find Kageyama staring towards the front of the store, blue eyes dark and narrowed in an echo of his earlier expression. Shoyo followed his line of sight, saw the red spray paint front earlier and Officer Iwaizumi taking various photos of it and Officer Sawamura nodding as he wrote down whatever Ukai-san was telling him. It seemed perfectly ordinary to him. Couple cops gathering what was needed to make a report on a petty crime.</p><p>Maybe Kageyama was just one of those guys who didn't like cops.</p><p>Or maybe…</p><p>"Did you see the scar on Iwaizumi's neck, too?"</p><p>Kageyama's head snapped over, eyes wide. He looked at Shoyo as though it was his first time seeing him, as though they hadn't been working side by side over the past few months and yeah, okay, they weren’t the best of friends and didn’t hang outside of work, but Shoyo figured they knew each other’s personalities well enough that such a reaction was unwarranted.</p><p>Although… as Shoyo thought back over Kageyama's unusual behavior that day, he honestly felt like he was seeing the other guy for the first time as well. Especially when he looked into his dark eyes and saw that… Kageyama had seen the scar as well. But for some reason, he was surprised Shoyo had.</p><p>And judging by the way Kageyama was working his jaw and twisting his lips and flicking his eyes around, Shoyo got the impression that he was thinking up a lie.</p><p>Shoyo opened his mouth to tell him not to, to point out that they were around each other way too much, had spent way too much time together, and therefore the jerk owed him the truth… </p><p>Only he never got any of it out.</p><p>The door suddenly opened with a jingle of the bells and both their heads jerked over to find Ukai-san and the two officers rushing inside, all three of them dripping wet. Switching his attention to the windows, Shoyo discovered a huge downpour out of seemingly nowhere… and clear blue skies.</p><p>"Gonna kick his ass for this shit," muttered an unfamiliar gravelly voice, drawing Shoyo's attention away from the weather phenomenon outside. Ukai-san was coughing from the sudden exertion, Officer Sawamura was shaking loose droplets from his clipboard, and Officer Iwaizumi was glaring at his now wet camera.</p><p>"Whose ass?" Shoyo found himself asking, everyone turning to him with varying confused looks on their face.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Then…</p><p>"The hell are you talking about now, dumbass?"</p><p>Shoyo glared at Kageyama, crossing his arms defensively. "I just heard someone say 'I'm gonna kick his ass for this shit'. Whose ass?"</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes and his entire head.</p><p>Officer Iwaizumi cocked a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>Officer Sawamura titled his head slightly, eyes glancing at everyone else as though hoping someone could fill him in and explain.</p><p>Ukai-san rubbed at his forehead and heaved a great sigh.</p><p>"No one said anything, Hinata," his boss grumbled then gestured with his hand. "You're hearing shit."</p><p>Shoyo felt his heart drop.</p><p>A strange croaking sound came from his throat as he tried to figure out what to say, how to respond. Looking around, he found everyone looking at him like he was crazy.</p><p>And maybe he was, because he'd definitely seen a scar and heard a voice and…</p><p>And Officer Iwaizumi was staring at him in that narrowed eyed analytical way he had been earlier, sizing Shoyo up, figuring him out.</p><p>He wasn't crazy. He knew he wasn't.</p><p>"I'll get you guys some towels," Ukai-san offered to the cops, rapidly changing the subject away from his lunatic employee. Officer Sawamura thanked him before he and Officer Iwaizumi followed him to his office in the back.</p><p>Kageyama muttered "dumbass Hinata" before setting off to fulfill his duties.</p><p>And Shoyo stared at the rain still pouring outside, wondering if he was imagining the clear blue sky and the bright sunshine accompanying it. Legends said whacky weather like that was caused by trickster foxes and he let himself entertain the idea that it was possible, that there was one currently messing with him.</p><p>A humorless snort rocked him and he tore himself away from the window to set up the cash register. He had more important things in his life to deal with than concerns for his mental status.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The house was quiet.<p>Which, considering there were eleven people living in the house--twelve, if one counted the single resident of the cottage on the property--the place was never quiet.</p><p>Opening his bedroom door, Miya Atsumu stretched his hearing to the other rooms of the huge house, the biggest he'd ever lived in during his short twenty-three years of existence. And in the past three years or so of living there, it hadn't been this quiet…</p><p>Ever.</p><p>It was way too fucking early for such an overwhelming feeling of ominence.</p><p>Was also way too fucking early to be awake, for himself or anyone else.</p><p>Running his hand through his dirty blond hair, Atsumu scuffed his way down the hall. Bedroom doors on either side were closed over, most void of life behind them. Only one had anybody still inside, steady breathing as they still slept. Atsumu was envious as hell. What he wouldn't give to snuggle back under his covers and drift off to slumberland.</p><p>Holding someone as he did so.</p><p>A sunny smile and bright orange hair came to mind, the cute cashier at a <i>conbini</i> he frequented, and he shoved the thought aside. There were several reasons why it would never happen between them, the least of which was the truth about Atsumu and his housemates.</p><p>His Clan.</p><p>He muffled a swear by smearing his hand down his face, silently bidding the still sleeping duo sweet dreams before he continued on his way downstairs.</p><p>The kitchen actually produced other people, ones who were up and about. Seated at the table was Bokuto Koutarou, his silver and black hair free of any styling product, but not quite flat due to bedhead. He was unsurprisingly shirtless, tan broad muscles on display. His cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk as he chewed, eyes closed from his smile as he wiggled back and forth happily. In front of him was a large stack of pancakes and a jar of maple syrup he'd harvested himself, half gone and used to drench his current breakfast.</p><p>Nothing new or unusual there. Perfectly normal sight in their house.</p><p>At the stove was another silver haired man who didn't spare Atsumu a second's glance. Then again, that was also nothing new.</p><p>"You making pancakes?" It was a rhetorical question, giving the sizzling sounds and the smell of eggs hanging in the air, but one could always hope.</p><p>Said cook turned his head to sneer at him over his shoulder and Atsumu wondered if he looked as ugly and deranged when he pulled the same look. It was possible. Identical faces, just reversed, Osamu's gunmetal hair sweeping to the left as Atsumu's blond locks swept right. Didn't stop there either. The left side of Osamu's lips tended to curl up while Atsumu's right side did the same. Osamu was left handed, Atsumu right. Mirror twins: identical but flipped.</p><p>Not that most people made that distinction or even cared to.</p><p>Which was part of the problem.</p><p>An ugly snort then Osamu returned to what he was doing and Atsumu glared daggers at the back of his head.</p><p>Dick.</p><p>"'Kaashi made 'em," Bokuto answered, unknowingly stopping Atsumu from hurling something at the asshole he shared DNA with.</p><p>The blond turned to find Bokuto grinning bigger than ever as he cut off a huge chunk from his stack and shoved it in his mouth, chipmunk cheeks and wriggling in place resuming as he chewed. Atsumu bit back a curse, and not just over missing out on some of his own pancakes. Without a doubt, living in a house where two-thirds of the occupants are all coupled up absolutely fucking sucked when you were part of the unattached third.</p><p>Once more, he thought of the <i>conbini</i> cutie and he felt his stomach lurch and his heart beat a little faster.</p><p>Which naturally caused Bokuto to slow his chewing and stare at him in tilted head confusion.</p><p>Yeah. Living with a bunch of couples sucked and so did the fact that all of them had superior hearing that allowed them to pick up on rapid heartbeats. Or sounds through the walls…</p><p>He mentally shuddered.</p><p>But at least it brought his heart to a more normal rate.</p><p>"I take it he's at the Shrine already?" Atsumu asked, diverting attention away from himself. He watched as Bokuto literally deflated, shoulders slumping and face falling. Probably a dick move to remind a guy that his Mate was elsewhere for the time being but being awake before eight am had him feeling dick-ish. Besides, it wasn't like the separation was permanent. Bokuto could get over it and deal for a few hours, just like every other day.</p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto muttered through his pout, stabbing at his pancake.</p><p>Atsumu turned to hide his eye roll, making his way to the carafe of coffee to get some for himself.</p><p>And thank fuck, there was just enough left for a cup.</p><p>"That was mine," Osamu objected, pointing with a spatula.</p><p>Atsumu poured sugar in, knowing Osamu hated it. "Sucks to suck, bro."</p><p>Totally worth the punch to the arm.</p><p>Smirking, he sipped his victory coffee while heading to his personal cupboard. "Where's everyone else?"</p><p>"Suga is with Akaashi and Ushiwaka is at work," Bokuto began, sawing at his stack once more. "Oikawa is meditating somewhere, I think. Sakusa is disinfecting his place."</p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes as he reached into the back and produced the box of Raisin Bran he kept there. "So the usual."</p><p>"Basically."</p><p>Glancing at his Clan-mates to make sure no one was looking, he reached inside the box and took out a pack of Pop Tarts. Heads shot his way at the rustling foil but he ignored them both. S'mores flavored was sacred and not meant to be shared. "How many times is he gonna scrub that place? It's been six months."</p><p>"He's gonna do it every single day and we all know it," Osamu grumbled, more annoyed at his twin than their Clan-mate's obsessive compulsive behaviors.</p><p>Atsumu made a face behind his back, stashing his Pop Tarts once more. "What about everyone else? I heard a couple people sleeping in Kuroo and Daichi's room."</p><p>Again, Bokuto slowed on his chewing like he was buying time. Osamu didn't pause in flipping over the flat egg spread across the pan's surface, but his shoulders tensed up. Shit. Those reactions could only mean one thing.</p><p>"Kenma's in there with Kuroo." Statement, not a question, yet Bokuto nodded anyway. "What was the Vision this time?"</p><p>Broad shoulders lifted then sagged heavily, like the weight of knowing what was coming sat on them rather than their tiny Clan-mate's. Atsumu felt his chest get tight and he rubbed the heel of his palm between his pecs as though it could alleviate some of the pain.</p><p>"Dunno," Bokuto said solemnly, fork absently tapping his last chunk of his stack. "Daichi said it was still only pieces, but it was more the feeling he got from them that freaked him out."</p><p>Dropping heavily onto the opposite chair, Atsumu let loose a swear. That particular Visionary dream was coming a lot more frequently than it had over the past five years or so since he'd started having it. Which meant that it was getting closer, that it was practically around the corner.</p><p>Fire, and lots of it.</p><p>An anguished voice crying out for someone.</p><p>The Sendai Inari Temple and its Kitsune statues littered about.</p><p>The smug grin of someone who caused sparks to fly from Kuroo's hands.</p><p>A glowing ball that no one knew what it was, where it came from, or how it caused such chaos.</p><p>Atsumu shuddered, the foil wrapper of his Pop Tarts rustling with the motion. He had no idea what the Vision meant, none of them did, including Kenma. But the fact that this one freaked the guy out so much, to the point that he sought out the comfort and security of his best friend in order to recover from it…</p><p>Although usually, from what Atsumu had witnessed over the past eight years of being with the Clan…</p><p>"Why isn't Daichi with them?"</p><p>"He and Iwaizumi got called in," Bokuto answered. "There was--"</p><p>"<i>Don't!</i>" The word was snarled out as a spatula was slammed onto the counter and Atsumu was surprised that the angry tone wasn't being directed at him for once.</p><p>Neither was the fiery glare in Osamu's eyes.</p><p>Something major had clearly gone down and for whatever reason, Atsumu wasn't supposed to know about it.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>His heart began pounding in his chest, skin prickling uncomfortably. The only reason why he shouldn't be allowed to know would be because he'd overreact or take it wrong or--or--or <i>something</i> like that.</p><p>Because they were trying to protect him from something.</p><p>He stared imploringly at his brother, but Osamu just sighed and turned away, ignoring him. Yet his heart was beating too fast as well, his shoulders hunched like he was prepared for some sort of blow.</p><p>Double shit.</p><p>Dread had Atsumu's throat getting tight and he swallowed thickly in a futile attempt to clear it, turning back to Bokuto. "There was what?"</p><p>Bokuto glanced back and forth between the twins, grimacing, scratching at the back of his head before finally answering. "Apparently something went down at Ukai's <i>conbini</i>. I didn't get all the details."</p><p>Osamu swore creatively in a long string.</p><p>Atsumu froze all over. The redheaded cutie worked there. He could've been hurt, or worse.</p><p>As his heart thundered and his stomach rolled and his skin grew even more uncomfortable, the skies opened up and a heavy downpour began to soak the earth.</p><p>Osamu sighed as he cut the heat off the stove. "I <i>told</i> you not to say anything."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>"<i>Do </i>not<i> come down to the store.</i>"<p>The voice barked down the phone line, full of the authority that came with his human job, and Atsumu actually froze where he was shoving his foot into a sneaker by the <i>genkan</i>. He blinked a few times, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder, then let out a snort.</p><p>"Most people return the 'hello' upon their call being answered."</p><p>A bigger snort from Daichi, who was apparently Not in the Mood. "<i>Most people don't know what a little shit you are.</i>"</p><p>"I can't be a <i>little</i> shit; I'm taller than you."</p><p>"<i>Goddammit, 'Tsumu,</i>" Daichi heaved down the phone line and Atsumu smirked as he finished getting the sneaker on his foot, laces already tied and ready to go.</p><p>"<i>You show up and I will personally kick your ass for that rain shit you pulled earlier,</i>" Iwaizumi added on, presumably from the passenger seat of their police car. No way would they be having this convo out where anyone else could hear. "<i>If that camera is fucked up, you're gonna be paying for it. And not just financially.</i>"</p><p>Atsumu shuddered, then raised his head to let forward. Across the stone floor of the <i>genkan</i> were wooden double doors, long windows beside the knobs and on either side of the frame. Outside it was still pouring, echoing Atsumu's mood, the anxiety he was still experiencing.</p><p>Prodding Bokuto for more answers had been useless, the guy's head as thick as his tree trunk arms and as dense as the forest surrounding the house. And Osamu apparently didn't know anything either, just that the two cops had gone straight there. So Atsumu left his coffee and Pop Tarts on the table in favor of rushing to the front door, his phone ringing as he began slipping one of his shoes on. He almost didn't answer it, but the sight of Daichi's name quickly alerted him to how shitty an option that was.</p><p>Still, he couldn't be too pissed off about the interruption, not when he was one of two people who could provide answers. And considering Iwaizumi was in a Shitty Mood rather than the Annoyed Mood that Daichi was in…</p><p>"Sorry," he began, contrite, the humor that had been his armor disappearing and leaving him vulnerable, scared once more. The rain picked up even more and he dropped his head, hand over his brows as though shielding himself from the sight. "Just. Tell me what happened."</p><p>Another sigh, this one more resigned, but Daichi actually answered. "<i>It was graffiti, that's all. Nothing broken, no one hurt. Mind turning down the waterworks? It's hard to see the road.</i>"</p><p>
  <i>No one hurt.</i>
</p><p>It didn't matter what else Daichi had said. Atsumu was focused on those three words alone.</p><p>A shaky exhale left him and his body deflated, curling over his knees. He was vaguely aware of the rain outside lightening up, now barely a drizzle, as relief flooded his every pore. Footsteps sounded out from behind and he was pretty sure Daichi gave him a "thanks" but he barely heard any of it.</p><p>
  <i>No one hurt.</i>
</p><p>The little redhead was okay. Atsumu had nothing to worry about.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>"<i>Look, it's obvious that I can't keep you away from the </i>conbini<i> forever, or probably even for today, but could you at least wait until this afternoon? Try to make it less obvious and don't raise suspicion. We've managed to blend in well in a town obsessed with Inari and her Kitsunes so just. Chill for a day, if you can.</i>"</p><p>Atsumu straightened up and frowned at the front door, barely keeping rein on the… well, rain. He heard the footsteps get closer and didn't need to look to know it was Osamu, his brother plopping down right next to him on the <i>genkan</i>. Osamu leaned against him in support and Atsumu leaned against him in acceptance and neither spoke a word.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll wait," he reluctantly agreed, fighting a grimace and losing.</p><p>"<i>Thank you. I gotta go and get this report filed. Try and behave in the meantime. Osamu, I'm counting on you to keep a leash on your brother.</i>"</p><p>Osamu snorted.</p><p>Atsumu pouted. He was a fox, not a goddamn dog.</p><p>"<i>I mean it, 'Tsumu. Or we'll make it so you can never visit the </i>conbini<i> again.</i>"</p><p>Atsumu inhaled sharply at the threat, chest feeling as though someone shoved a white hot poker through it. The line went dead as Daichi hung up and Atsumu let his hand fall, hang off his knee, staring at nothing. There were other convenience stores in town, that wasn't the issue. But it was the only place where he could see the redhead.</p><p>Osamu heaved a sigh, scratching at his forehead, and watched the rain fall from sunny skies, caused by his twin's emotions getting the better of him. Again. "You realize it's more than a crush at this point, right? Dad always told us Miyas fall hard."</p><p>With a groan, he curled over his knees again, hating how pathetic he was, hating that his brother was right. Osamu leaned his elbow on Atsumu's back, thumped between his shoulders a couple times in his own form of sympathy and commiseration.</p><p>Crushes were complicated. This? This was a fucking disaster waiting to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>AtsuHina Week Day Seven: Free Prompt</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Um... chapter number has gone up by one. I'm still writing this godforsaken thing, still have a couple chapters and a few scenes to do so that number may change again.</p><p>Next chapter coming in about five days hopefully (June 18th).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWO</h3>
</div><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully.</p><p>The cops finished the report about ten minutes after they headed into Ukai-san's office with him, just in time for the store to open. Tsukishima was tasked with washing the graffiti away, which he complained about before it was explained he was the tallest and therefore the only one who could reach. Yamaguchi headed off to his own job at that moment with a quick "sorry, Tsukki", Kageyama was assigned with cooler duty, and Shoyo was to man the register. Ukai-san then disappeared back into his office, presumably to fill his grandfather in on what happened.</p><p>Customers were the usual as well: students grabbing milkbread or bentos or other snacks for lunch on their way to school, harried salary workers who forgot their breakfasts, moms picking up a few grocery items for cheap. Shoyo greeted them all with smiles, pleasant in his normal manner, wishing them all good days when they left. He did his best to hide his worry and confusion over the morning's events and his disappointment when the bell over the roof jangled and it wasn't the frequent blond he was hoping for.</p><p>Stupid crush.</p><p>He needed to get over it. It wasn't like the guy was coming there for Shoyo; just that the <i>conbini</i> was most likely close to his place or along his route as he headed wherever.</p><p>Man, did that thought make his chest hurt.</p><p>Dumb, dumb, stupid crush. Ugh.</p><p>Distracting himself seemed to be the best thing, the best cure, along with reminding himself why it was never gonna work out. He had his hands full with his sister. He should be looking for a second job or a better one. He…</p><p>He was probably crushing on a straight guy. Again.</p><p>He let his head fall onto the counter with a loud thump, ignoring the pain as he folded his arms around his now throbbing skull, ignoring the muttered "dumbass" remark from Kageyama currently straightening up bags of chips. The rustling sound was audible over the cheesy pop music playing from speakers hidden in the ceilings, the only sounds in the shop. Shoyo couldn't believe that Ukai-san would actually play that stuff where he could hear it. He loathed it entirely.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't his choice. But Shoyo couldn't imagine the curmudgeonly Ukai-san Sr enjoying the upbeat music and shrill voices and cliche lyrics either.</p><p>The music suddenly got louder.</p><p>There was no one else in the entire building, Ukai-san off to lunch and Tsukishima at school with his morning shift over, yet the music had randomly been turned up. The bass line thrummed in Shoyo's chest, rattling around in his rib cage. The synthesized keyboard plucked at the back of his neck, playing on his nerves as well as the keys. The high pitched soprano of the female vocalist was poking at his ears, forcing its way into his brain where it took hold, squeezing and clutching and digging its claws in.</p><p>The words themselves were lost in the fuzz of it all, his head thumping and pulsing. Shoyo shuddered against the intensity of it, hands pressed as tightly to his ears as possible. He grit his jaw as he let out a growl, trying to forcibly push the noise away, as though that was even possible.</p><p>But the auditory assault only got worse.</p><p>The song grew louder, more grating. The hum of the refrigerator units joined in, loud and rattling. The rustling of chip packets as they were pulled from the box and shoved against each other on the shelves as though it was right beside him. The tweeting of birds outside and footsteps on the sidewalk and the light rain still falling that felt like a deluge on his head.</p><p>It was too much.</p><p>It felt like his brain was gonna explode.</p><p>It was overwhelming to the point where his entire body felt tense and buzzing and overheated and he swore he was smelling smoke coming from--</p><p>The bell on the door jingled and everything went back to normal.</p><p>The pop song was low, barely audible. The refrigerator units hummed at a low frequency that was easy to ignore. The birdsong outside was muffled from the walls. Even Kageyama breaking down a box was nothing, like something finally lowered the volume on the world.</p><p>"No, I couldn't. Not until I saw for myself that he was okay."</p><p>The voice was a familiar one and sounded like it was right in his ear and Shoyo suddenly popped up to find…</p><p>To find the blond guy he'd been crushing on wiping his feet on the mat by the door, shooting an annoyed look at his twin brother. Presumable twin brother. They were exact replicas from the glances Shoyo had given, except their hair parted on different sides and the other one's locks were gray rather than blond.</p><p>The twin scowled even fiercer as he copied the feet wiping, shaking his head to send water droplets flying. "Five minutes," he stayed fiercely, holding up his hand for emphasis before following his brother along the back wall of the store. "Five minutes and we're leaving. I've got more important shit to do than indulge your idiotic delusions, Atsumu."</p><p>Atsumu. His name was Atsumu.</p><p>Shoyo felt his face flushing and heart racing and stomach knotting at the knowledge.</p><p>Which was… ridiculous and dumb. So he knew the guy's name, big deal. He knew the names of a lot of the regulars who stopped in, even knew some of their lives outside the <i>conbini</i>. Suddenly knowing who this particular one was didn't mean anything, didn't change anything. He was still just another customer and was always gonna be that way.</p><p>His heart sank and he dropped his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he breathed out a tiny sigh. He had no right to feel disappointed and yet…</p><p>"Fuck you, 'Samu," Atsumu retorted, muffled slightly, and Shoyo peeked up to find the twins by the rack of chips Kageyama had just been refilling. Atsumu's teeth were gritted as he glared and "Samu" was mirroring the expression.</p><p>"Stop being such a piss baby and go talk to him, for all of our sanities."</p><p>Shoyo frowned in confusion because… because from the way their lips barely moved, it was like they were talking quietly between the two of them. And yet… and yet he could make out every word perfectly, even from ten meters away.</p><p>What the--</p><p>"I'm not being a piss baby, you fuckhead," Atsumu grumbled with another glare. "I'm just--" He paused then let his eyes roam the store, stopping on Shoyo.</p><p>Who was clearly staring.</p><p>And now busted.</p><p>His heart jolted in his chest and his entire body jerked, eyes going wide.</p><p>Just like Atsumu's.</p><p>Who had also jerked so hard he bumped into the shelves of chips behind him, making the packets rustle and the entire rack fall down. "Samu" put a hand over his face and crossed his arm over his chest, muttering about "fuckin' gay disaster". Atsumu ducked his head sheepishly and let out a nervous laugh as he turned away from Shoyo. Kageyama swore from somewhere else in the store.</p><p>"You okay?" Shoyo found himself calling out, leaning over the front counter like it would help anything.</p><p>Samu slapped his twin's chest with the back of his hand then gestured to Shoyo. Atsumu jerked again then turned to give the cashier another sheepish look. "Yeah, yep, yeah, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm-I'm-- yeah, I'm gonna clean that up."</p><p>"No you're not," Kageyama grumbled as he reached the twins, standing on Samu's other side and making him jump from his sudden appearance.</p><p>"Right. Just fuckin' go," Samu agreed and shoved his brother down the aisle, toward the front of the store. Atsumu gave him a wounded look and Samu glared and other expressions were exchanged that only they understood.</p><p>The killing blow was a hard look from Samu that had Atsumu swallowing hard, the sound audible to Shoyo despite the distance. A deep breath to steel himself then Atsumu turned and headed…</p><p>Headed towards Shoyo.</p><p>Oh man, he was coming this way.</p><p>Shoyo straightened up where he was standing, feeling his heart thundering away and his stomach tumble around like it'd been thrown in a clothes dryer. God Atsumu was attractive. Blond hair swept to the right with a dark buzzed undercut, dark eyes, tan skin, lean frame covered in tight black jeans and a light gray tee that contrasted the black one his twin wore. At least it used to be light gray. Rain had darkened the shoulders of it, had darkened his hair, droplets still falling from the golden locks. He moved with the ease of someone who didn't have a care in the world, despite the nervous twist of his lips and the way he was wringing the back of his neck.</p><p>And then he was standing on the other side of the counter, reminding Shoyo of exactly how tall he was. Even with the raised dais the cashier stood on, Atsumu still had a few centimeters on him, peering down at Shoyo with chocolate eyes and that same nervous grin, tips of sharp canines poking out from behind his lip.</p><p>Shit. He was even more attractive close up, his scent like freshly fallen rain and…</p><p>Okay that was probably because he'd just come in from said rain so--</p><p>Shoyo peeked out the window to his right, finding the sun brightly shining yet the rain still lightly drizzling. <i>Kitsune-ame</i>, his mom used to call it. "Fox rain", due to legends about the tricksters messing with the weather, combining them in unnatural ways to mess with humans. Other stories also told of the <i>Kitsune no Yumeiri</i>, the Fox's Wedding, and how the weather accompanied wedding processions for the mythological beings.</p><p>Shoyo just thought it was kind of pretty and cool looking.</p><p>Turning back, he found something just as aesthetically pleasing: Atsumu flushing as he tried for a lighthearted grin.</p><p>Shoyo's heart pounded harder and he swore he could hear the rapid drumming in his head. Everyone else could probably hear it, too, the way it beat against his ribcage like a SWAT Team trying to bust in a door.</p><p>His face grew hot in embarrassment and he hoped his flush wasn't as obvious as it felt.</p><p>Atsumu let out a little laugh, self-deprecating, and he winced as he pointed behind and a couple aisles over. "Sorry 'bout that," he said--drawled really, accent speaking to a life spent elsewhere.</p><p>Shoyo felt the heat from his face spread outward, covering his entire body as he broke out in tingles. The deep voice with its southern twang apparently hit on a weakness Shoyo hadn't even been aware he'd had, although he wasn't sure if it wasn't just a weakness to all things Atsumu.</p><p>"It's okay." He shrugged it off. "Kageyama needed something to do anyway."</p><p>His co-worker glared over the top of the shelves as Samu straightened up the rack. Shoyo ignored them both.</p><p>Atsumu's grimace deepened. "Not sure Osamu agrees, but he's used to my shit by now so."</p><p>A snort sounded out and Shoyo peeked over to find the other two men had disappeared behind the shelves, most likely picking up chip bags from the floor.</p><p>A nervous throat clear drew Shoyo's attention back and he turned to Atsumu with an expectant expression, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>Except Atsumu just stared wide-eyed and taken aback, stammering then laughing then stammering again. "Sorry, I-I was just--I didn't--ah fuck, sorry!"</p><p>The snicker bubbled up before Shoyo could stop it and he quickly put his hand under his nose to stifle it. Atsumu pouted, the expression endearing him even more, and…</p><p>And this was trouble. This was bad. This needed to stop. He was supposed to be professional, not indulging in his crush. Ukai-san would tear him a new one if he caught his cashier chatting away rather than actually working, slacking off instead of focusing on his job.</p><p>Besides, acting like this, indulging, chatting, it was all gonna lead to said crush getting stronger and more serious and he really couldn't allow that to happen.</p><p>Dropping his hand, Shoyo cleared his throat, sniffed, swallowed. "Sorry, that was unprofessional," he quickly covered up, putting on his best customer service smile, the one that felt tight at the corners and stabbed at his soul with another needle. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"</p><p>Atsumu's own easy smile faltered, like he was fighting to keep it up, and he scrubbed at his hair before peeking over in his brother's direction. A quick flick of his eyes let Shoyo know that Osamu's back was to them, no help, yet Atsumu turned back with a resteeled resolve, grin more firm and natural with sharp canines on full display.</p><p>"Yeah, you could help me get your number."</p><p>A muffled groan came from somewhere else but Shoyo was more focused on the man before him, the casual way he had his hands placed on the counter and the hopeful glint in his eyes and...and Shoyo could've sworn he heard another heart pounding in addition to his own, an echo coming from somewhere unknown. If he didn't know any better, that second beat seemed almost anxious, anticipating his answer.</p><p>Which…</p><p>Oh fuck, Atsumu had <i>asked for his number</i>.</p><p>His skin buzzed, blood rushing around below it, his entire body overheated like everything inside had been replaced by lava. He couldn't remember the last time someone had asked for his number. Maybe high school? But even then it was in a friendly manner, for group projects or tutoring plans or something mundane and basic like that. He could pretty much guarantee that Atsumu hadn't asked for his digits so they could get together and work on their English homework.</p><p>Shoyo never would've or could've imagined that having his crush reciprocated could actually be the worst thing to happen.</p><p>"I, uh," he began, lump forming in his throat and threatening to choke him if he tried to get the words out. "I actually can't--" The rest of it got caught somewhere around his esophagus, an awkward croaking noise coming out.</p><p>That rapid heartbeat shifted to a lethargic thumping, like it was too heavy to go any faster and guilt churned in his stomach, regret pricking at him uncomfortably.</p><p>Worst of all was Atsumu, the light leaving his eyes and smile disappearing before he waved his hand around like he was wiping away the last twenty seconds of their convo, taking a couple steps back. "Yeah, no, it's cool, I get it. You're prob'ly seein' someone, I shouldn't've--"</p><p>"I'm not!" Shoyo burst out, pushing forward on his tiptoes like the words would have more impact if he got closer to their intended target. He forced himself back, fingers tangling in his apron to stop from grabbing the man who'd moved away. "I'm single, I just--I'm not dating, I can't really date right now. I've got a lot going on."</p><p>Atsumu nodded, the curl of his lips an obvious ploy to make things seem less awkward.</p><p>It had the opposite effect.</p><p>"I get it. Like I said it's cool. Hope I can still stop by and say 'hey' every now and then though." The pull of his mouth was hopeful once more and even if it hadn't been exactly what Shoyo wanted, the redhead knew he would've agreed to it anyway.</p><p>"I hope you do," Shoyo admitted and Atsumu looked shocked before a blinding grin formed on his face.</p><p>"Okay. Okay, cool, yeah." A small laugh that did things to Shoyo's heart that couldn't have been healthy. "I promise I won't knock down any more displays or cause any other damage to the store in the future."</p><p>"Don't make promises ya can't keep!" Osamu called out, his accent clearer than before but not quite as pronounced as his brother's.</p><p>Atsumu turned to glare and shoot his twin a very emphatic middle finger. When his attention returned to Shoyo, his attitude made a one-eighty as well, bright smile back once more. "I should--we should probably go. So. I'll see ya another day. Maybe. Yeah?"</p><p>His customer service smile returned, a mask to hide the disappointment Shoyo was inexplicably feeling at the knowledge that Atsumu was leaving. Because he shouldn't be feeling it. He shouldn't be feeling anything. He should be keeping Atsumu at arm's length, the way he did with every other customer that came into the store.</p><p>Starting with the professional manner. "Yeah. We need your business to keep open."</p><p>His smile faltered again, seconds before Osamu appeared and slung an arm around his twin's shoulder. "I'm gonna get him outta yer hair. Nice to meet you." A pause as his eyes dipped down to Shoyo's apron. "Hinata-kun. I apologize for my brother's idiocy."</p><p>Atsumu seemed stunned, barely reacting when Osamu used his arm like a lasso to drag him away and down the aisle to the opposite side of the store. It was only when they were walking along the wall of refrigerator units towards the doors that he snapped out of it and called back a "see ya soon", followed by his brother's addition of "in a couple days!"</p><p>Then they disappeared out the door and into the rain.</p><p>The sun was gone, the rain heavier, and Shoyo tried not to see it as symbolic or prophetic. He just made a mental note to slip out a few minutes early to pick his sister up from daycare.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>~*~a few minutes earlier~*~</i>
  </p>
</div>Miya Osamu had a theory that when the egg split in their mother's womb, the brain cells meant to be shared between himself and his brother all went to him. Because Inari knew, Atsumu was a fucking dumbass.<p>And impulsive.</p><p>And a disaster.</p><p>The latter was probably a result of the first two things combining, like a recipe for a migraine deep in the skull of everyone who ever spent any time around him.</p><p>Which, for Osamu, was pretty much constantly.</p><p>That day seemed to be especially trying on the last frayed nerve he still possessed, what with Atsumu heading for the <i>conbini</i> less than an hour after getting off the phone with Daichi, a man who was, for all intents and purposes, their superior, then forcing the two of them to be stuck in a downpour he couldn't let up, no matter how many times Osamu asked him to lighten it the fuck up.</p><p>The dumbass spazzing out and knocking over a rack of chips felt inevitable really.</p><p>"Fuckin' gay disaster," Osamu mumbled, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the way his brother just let out a self-deprecating laugh as he hid his face.</p><p>No denials though. At least he was self-aware, too.</p><p>"You okay?!" came a high pitched voice and Osamu glanced to the front counter, finding the little redheaded cashier practically falling over it. His eyes flicked back to his brother, Atsumu grimacing and stuck in his head. Probably mentally berating himself over the freak-tacular move he'd just pulled in front of his crush.</p><p>Osamu backhanded his chest to get his attention then directed it elsewhere.</p><p>Atsumu jerked, his heart rabbit fast and tripping over itself, like the idiot's last two brain cells.</p><p>"Yeah, yep, yeah, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm-I'm-- yeah, I'm gonna clean that up."</p><p>"No you're not."</p><p>The gruff voice made Osamu jolt when it suddenly sounded out from right beside him. He was fully aware of another person in the store, had picked up his heartbeat upon entering, had heard him swear when Atsumu crashed into the rack of snack foods, but…</p><p>But he had been several aisles away.</p><p>And Osamu hadn't heard him move.</p><p>He eyed the new arrival, the apron matching the one the cashier was also wearing, his tee a faded black, his jeans frayed and ripped from frequent use rather than fashion. He was already moving to crouch down and gather spilled chip packs, tidying up what he could and making sure nothing else fell when the rack was moved upright once again.</p><p>"Right," Osamu automatically agreed, knowing it made sense, knowing Atsumu had a habit of sometimes making shit worse when he was trying to make it better. "Just fuckin' go." He gave his brother a not so gentle nudge down the aisle, Atsumu stumbling before turning to give him a wide eyed look of disbelief and betrayal. </p><p>Osamu glared at him to get over it.</p><p>Atsumu widened his eyes to say he couldn't go over there.</p><p>Osamu further narrowed his eyes in a threat.</p><p>Atsumu swallowed hard, knowing Osamu wasn't bluffing. His heart fluttered nervously but he still took a deep breath and finally fucked off.</p><p>Osamu figured he should be some sort of moral support, be the backbone his twin so obviously lacked, but… but they weren't fucking kids anymore. They needed to stand on their own feet by themselves at some point. Even the paired up members of their Clan were independent and self-sufficient.</p><p>For the most part anyway.</p><p>But Kenma sometimes had issues reconnecting to reality after a Vision and Oikawa sometimes couldn't ground himself to the planet and even Ushijima sometimes got lost, despite having mastered his abilities who knew how many decades or centuries before.</p><p>Still, those were clearly exceptions and not the rules and neither twin ever saw the future or astrally projected or traveled someone's soul, so there was no excuse for them to be so codependent on each other. It was merely a habit to lean so heavily on the other.</p><p>So Atsumu needed to get his shit together and talk to the cashier or quit pining, either-or, and Osamu… Osamu was stuck cleaning up after another of his twin's disastrous moves.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The rain outside petered off and Osamu peered out the distant window to find a sunshower taking place, a sign that his brother's mood had lightened but he was still nervous. Oh well. Nerves were good. Nerves meant you were trying something new and different and taking a chance on something you ordinarily wouldn't, changing up your routine from what you usually did.</p><p>Which…</p><p>Osamu looked down at the employee shoving chip bags out of the way. He'd been getting dragged to this particular <i>conbini</i> for years, pretty much since he and Atsumu had moved to Sendai, yet he'd only seen this particular worker a handful of times and only over the past few months. He searched the guy for clues, finding his heart rate steady and the back of his neck bare.</p><p>Not that it meant much. His and Atsumu's looked unmarked, too. Illusions were something they'd worked at, each mastering one particular type.</p><p>Maybe they needed each other anyway.</p><p>"Sorry 'bout that," Atsumu told the cashier and Osamu didn't have to look to know his brother was probably wincing in a really ugly manner.</p><p>He distracted himself by helping the other employee raise the rack.</p><p>"It's okay. Kageyama needed something to do anyway."</p><p>The raven haired man by Osamu suddenly popped up to level a glare over to his co-worker, then turned away with a click of the tongue and a mutter of creative swears.</p><p>"Not sure Osamu agrees, but he's used to my shit by now so."</p><p>Osamu snorted so hard it hurt his nose. The employee--Kageyama, apparently, looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p>And Osamu stopped breathing.</p><p>He'd never given much of the store a passing glance, save for whatever item they were purchasing as an excuse for Atsumu to stop by. Sure, he'd checked the cashier out to try and find what his brother saw in him, but came up blank. He was too short for Osamu's taste and his constantly sunny disposition would get on his nerves if he was always around it.</p><p>The man before him, however, definitely fit Osamu's type and he was sorry he'd never taken a good look at him before. Similar heights, sharp jaw leading to a pointed chin, cheekbones that could cut glass, jet black hair shaggy and appearing like he'd cut it himself, and…</p><p>And eyes like the ocean, a fathomless blue Osamu could metaphorically drown in like all the cliches before.</p><p>He suddenly longed for the waves, too cramped in the landlocked streets of inner-Sendai. He wanted to get caught in the riptide, to float atop the vastness of saltwater, to dive deep and get lost amongst coral and seaweed and creatures down below. He wanted to feel connected once more, to himself, to his spirit, to his element.</p><p>He wanted to keep staring into Kageyama's eyes, the color the same shade as the Sea of Japan at two hundred meters, or when the sun had sunk and it was just Osamu, the stars, and the waves lapping at his bare skin.</p><p>It was the same shade of home.</p><p>Kageyama turned away, crouching down to pick up the spilled chip bags and put them back on the appropriate shelves.</p><p>Spell broken.</p><p>Osamu was alone and landlocked once more.</p><p>Probably for the best. The last thing he needed to do was become a pining idiot like his twin, crushing on and falling for a human. Hell, he shouldn't be falling for anyone. Relationships were messy and complicated and a lot of work and he already had his hands full with Atsumu. He didn't need to deal with another person on top of that.</p><p>So he shoved it all aside and started picking up bags of chips his brother's dumbassery had knocked down. He hoped like hell none were smashed or popped open.</p><p>"We'll pay for any damages," Osamu stated, making sure to put the barbecue with other barbecue and cheddar with other cheddar.</p><p>Kageyama glanced at him out the side of his eyes then shrugged a shoulder. "S'fine. Nothing needs to be paid for."</p><p>"Still," he began then paused, turning to try and meet the guy in those deep blues again. "I'll at least keep him away for a few days to minimize the chance of any incidences."</p><p>A grunt, flat and noncommittal and indecipherable. Seemed as though Osamu wasn't the only one who preferred keeping others at arm's length.</p><p>His brother on the other hand…</p><p>"Yeah, you could help me get your number."</p><p>Osamu closed his eyes and let out a groan at how goddamn pathetic and lame that line was. How the hell did they share the exact same dna? It was beyond incomprehensible and the second hand embarrassment was liable to kill him.</p><p>Reopening his eyes, he found Kageyama staring at him with his brow furrowed and those dark blues narrowed in confusion. Right. Osamu wasn't supposed to be able to hear a convo happening across a store, not unless it was being yelled. Kageyama was clueless about Atsumu further solidifying his status as a fucking disaster.</p><p>"Sorry, just remembered we're meeting our friends soon and we're gonna have to get going if we don't wanna be late."</p><p>Lie, lie, total lie.</p><p>But Kageyama let out a hum that said it made sense to him, believing the falsehood, and Osamu had never been more grateful that amongst their abilities, Illusions and lies were most prominent. Made hiding all the rest so much easier.</p><p>The bags were all picked up and the two of them rose to their full heights. Kageyama inspected their work, fiddled with a couple bags, fixed a flipped up pricetag. Up front, Atsumu was floundering in his attempts at flirtation and Osamu felt his chest tighten over his brother's upset. Outside, the rain picked up and he peered over to find it had grown dark again.</p><p>Things weren't going well with the cute cashier.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He didn't hate his brother. Sure, he was annoyed as hell at him and they both drove each other nuts, but it was part and parcel to being lumped together for nearly two and a half decades. Throughout it all, Osamu never wanted Atsumu truly hurt. It was another reason why he pushed the dummy to actually <i>speak</i> to the cashier, beyond just "will that be all today?" and "keep the change" and "how 'bout this weather, huh?" Osamu wanted Atsumu happy and apparently the little cashier was what did it.</p><p>If it meant he got less annoying in his mooning over the guy, all the better for Osamu.</p><p>Except now it seemed a rejection was coming, a number refused to be given and an excuse over not dating.</p><p>Atsumu was gonna be insufferable for the next day or eight.</p><p>"I promise I won't knock down any more displays or cause any other damage to the store in the future," Atsumu quipped with a laugh that said he was hiding his hurt and Osamu had to disguise his own disappointment in case--</p><p>In case nothing apparently. Kageyama had disappeared as quietly as he'd come.</p><p>Now his disappointment was self-aimed rather than second hand.</p><p>Time to cover that shit up, too.</p><p>"Don't make promises you can't keep!" he called across the store to his brother, receiving a glare and a middle finger in response. He rolled his eyes as Atsumu turned back to the cashier with a smile.</p><p>Ass.</p><p>"I should--we should probably go. So. I'll see ya another day. Maybe. Yeah?"</p><p>Oh thank Inari for that.</p><p>Osamu made his way over to them, picking up the sounds of two sluggish and upset heartbeats, his own lazily thumping in a similar manner.</p><p>"Yeah. We need your business to keep open," the cashier stated in a clearly phony voice used by everyone in retail to keep their professionalism up.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>Yeah, they definitely needed to get out of there. Osamu's landlocked claustrophobia was closing in and Atsumu was sinking fast into his own despair, the rain picking up even more.</p><p>With the casualness of well-practiced motions, Osamu slung his arm around his twin's shoulders, wordlessly letting Atsumu know he was there for support. He spoke to the cashier while giving his brother an escape, an excuse, a way to leave faster that didn't make it seem personal against the little redhead. "I'm gonna get him outta your hair. Nice to meet you." He glanced down at his apron and the nametag attached on the left side. "Hinata-kun. I apologize for my brother's idiocy."</p><p>Atsumu flinched against his side and Osamu knew the idiot hadn't given a thought to actually looking for a tag or asking his name. With the arm still around his shoulders, he hauled the frozen nitwit down the aisle. It wasn't until they reached the refrigerated units along the back wall and began heading to the door at the side that Atsumu came to and jerked his head back to the cashier.</p><p>"See you soon!" he called out, waving his hand.</p><p>Osamu thought of Kageyama and the statement he'd given, an almost promise of sorts. "In a couple days!" he added emphatically, knowing Hinata could use an Atsumu break after his most recent shenanigans.</p><p>He didn't drop his arm as they passed the store's window lined front, traces of red spray paint still visible to his eyes and where the overspray had hit the brick. It wasn't until they reached the awning of an <i>izakaya</i> a few buildings down that he released Atsumu and the two slumped back against the wall.</p><p>The rain wasn't quite the downpour it had been earlier, the sun putting up a fight to break through the clouds, yet it was still too much for Atsumu to be in anything but a shitty mood.</p><p>Osamu could relate. His skin felt itchy and he rubbed at the mark over his left pec, feeling as though the waves were calling out to him, trying to beckon him closer.</p><p>Atsumu tossed him the keys without a word, one of the Clan's shared cars parked a block away. "I need the walk," he stated flatly, not bothering to look, even when Osamu turned to cock a questioning eyebrow at him. "Don't be too late or Mom'll worry." </p><p>The joke was missing its usual lighthearted joviality and Osamu responded by not responding. He just watched Atsumu push away from the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets then scuff his way down the sidewalk away from the store, in the general direction of the Shrine.</p><p>Osamu moved a minute or two later, easily finding the sedan where they'd parked it earlier and getting behind the wheel. Seat belt, ignition, brake off, and he was soon on his way to the beach. Already he could imagine how good it would feel to strip naked and dive beneath the waves for a few hours. He needed it more than ever.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The town of Sendai in the prefecture of Miyagi was located in the most perfect geographical spot to satisfy the needs of all Clan members.<p>Three sides were surrounded by farms of varying description, most of them rice paddies, supplying a significant percentage of the country with rice. A twenty minute drive to the east would bring one to the beach and the Pacific Ocean--where Osamu had presumably gone. To the west was forest land, a few mountains--under which apparently lay a couple dormant volcanoes, according to Iwaizumi--a short journey away, and a river cutting through all of it.</p><p>Including a tributary that flowed right near the mansion the Clan had discreetly built a ten minute walk behind the Inari Temple. And as Atsumu floated in the river, head balanced on a smooth rock just below the waterline, he found himself thinking about the town and its features, realizing why Inari herself seemed to favor this place so much. It was definitely the best place he'd lived in and part of him wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life there.</p><p>Too bad he wouldn't be able to. Sendai was superstitious and Kitsune crazy enough as it was. Having one--or more--man living on the outskirts of town who still looked mid-twenties despite the decades and centuries passing would definitely not help those beliefs die down.</p><p>Not that they needed to die down.</p><p>Maybe they should actually reveal themselves to the humans in town so they didn't have to leave. Given how much they loved and dedicated themselves to Kitsunes and Inari, they'd accept the Clan without second thought. Hell, they'd probably start worshipping the Clan members.</p><p>Then again, being worshipped like that would lead to a lack of peace and probably turn into some cult thing.</p><p>Atsumu frowned up at the crown of trees far above, the sun peeking through the tightly packed leaves, drops of water from earlier rain falling sporadically. His mood still felt like crap but he had gained control of himself enough to cut off the rain. Being in the river helped, brought him a sense of peace as he connected with his element once more.</p><p>And, as much as he hated to give Osamu any sort of credit, talking to Hinata helped, too.</p><p>Hell, even just knowing his name was enough to have a grin breaking out on his face, body feeling warm and loose. He mouthed it a few times, had spoken it out loud countless times as he'd floated, liking the shapes it moved his mouth into, the sound of it in his ear over the babble of lazily running water.</p><p><i>Hinata</i>.</p><p>It felt lame as hell, but the joy over learning his name was enough to lift Atsumu's spirits, despite the other things trying to take him down. Like how he didn't get the guy's number and he'd made an ass of himself and the fact that Hinata didn't wanna date.</p><p>For the moment anyway.</p><p>He could always change his mind on that one, another fact that had Atsumu's funk dissipating.</p><p>He just hoped that they'd still be in town when Hinata decided he was ready.</p><p>And now the frown was back.</p><p>And now Bokuto was leaning over into his line of sight, upside down as he stood on the shore by the top of Atsumu's head. "Hey there, Mr Grumpy Gills!"</p><p>A sigh came from somewhere behind the silver haired loon and Atsumu figured Akaashi had accompanied him.</p><p>"Time's'it?" he asked, reaching up to rub his face with a wet hand.</p><p>"Time to get out!" Bokuto enthused with a beaming grin.</p><p>"Five-oh-four." Yup. Akaashi all right.</p><p>Atsumu breathed out a swear as he rolled over in the water then made his way out. Wobbly, legs weakened from inactivity, body heavy due to gravity grabbing hold of him once more. The air felt weird against his skin, like it always did, cold and bracing and unwelcoming. He shuddered against it and Bokuto thrust a fluffy beach towel towards him that he accepted with thanks.</p><p>"We gotta get moving," Akaashi stated as he moved to Bokuto's side. Gone were the robes he always wore when working the shrine, replaced by an oversized tee with a cartoon owl--most likely his Mate's--and presumable shorts hidden underneath the long hem that reached mid-thigh, and in his arms was another towel and a backpack.</p><p>Right. Atsumu had totally forgotten his provisionals in his haste to get to the river. Peering down, he found his clothes scattered about in the dirt and leaves, unwearable for anyone except Bokuto.</p><p>Not that Bokuto wore a whole lotta clothes in warmer months. At the moment he was in nothing but a pair of jeans he'd cut off at the knee, feet as bare as his chest.</p><p>Atsumu dried himself off as best he could then shucked his swim trunks, wrapping them in the towel, then took the backpack Akaashi held out for him.</p><p>"Ushijima has called a meeting."</p><p>His eyebrows raised. "That sounds ominous."</p><p>"Sounded ominous when he called it, too," Bokuto replied, arm automatically sliding around Akaashi's waist like it was magnetized, nuzzling at the bite mark on the side of his neck out of habit.</p><p>Atsumu turned his attention to his backpack. Casual intimacy like that hurt too much sometimes, especially when he was already feeling raw from a rejection and from the transition from water to land.</p><p>"Any idea what it's about?"</p><p>"Just that it's important," Akaashi answered and Atsumu simply nodded as he drew on a pair of cotton shorts and a well worn tee. Soft, loose fabrics always helped, didn't overwhelm.</p><p>Shoving his dirty clothes and wrapped trunks into the backpack, Atsumu wondered if Osamu's own supplies were in the trunk of the sedan. Way too late to worry about that. Hours had passed since his brother had driven off.</p><p>His sneakers were zipped into a separate compartment and he slipped his feet into a pair of flip-flops before slipping the straps of the backpack up his arms. "Lesgo, then."</p><p>Akaashi nodded once, sharp features stoic as always but still exuding a sense of approval. Bokuto smiled next to him and gave Atsumu a thumbs up before the couple turned to head back.</p><p>Atsumu gave the river one last look before following behind, their footsteps silent even in the undergrowth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi! Okay so chapter count has gone up by one more but I swear this is the final time. I've got three scenes to finish writing and they shouldn't get too long to where I need to break it up any more.</p><p>Yep, actually nearly done with this monster! Final word count will probably be around 190K so... buckle up, folks!</p><p>Since AO3 emails are delayed and it doesn't seem like that'll be fixed any time soon, I suggest following me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) for updates on when new chapters are up. I also post updates and rambles about this au. </p><p>Finally, thank you guys so much for over 50 kudos and a special thank you to those who have left comments!! I was so worried about this fic since AtsuHina is still a small pair and this is such a niche au, I didn't think anyone would be interested, so it means the world when those comments come in ^___^</p><p>Next chapter will come June 24th as part of Atsumu Week. Until then, enjoy and feel free to (please) lemme know what you think or tweet along with the tag #WaterCaughtFireFic :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER THREE</h3>
</div><p>The meeting room had been built in the basement, soundproof and windowless to prevent any distractions. It even looked like a business boardroom straight out of a movie or TV show--or reality, Atsumu figured, not having a lot of experience with them or even any. White walls, short gray carpeting, a large touchscreen smart TV that could be used for any sort of necessary presentation. The majority of the space was dedicated to a semi-circular mahogany desk with thirteen chairs seated around it, evenly spaced, a podium situated at the open end of the horseshoe-like set-up.</p><p>Although that day it had been moved to the side of the TV, with Daichi and Iwaizumi standing there chatting, the former still in his uniform while the latter had changed into workout sweats and a tee with the sleeves cut off.</p><p>Other members of the Clan were scattered about. Across the way, near the center of the horseshoe desk, was Kozume Kenma, curled up inside a giant black hoodie with a gaudy rhinestone tiger on the front, long hair pulled back so the bleached blond bottom half was in a messy bun. Next to him as always was Kuroo Tetsurou, his tee baggy and probably not his, bedhead scruffier than usual. He stretched his arms so high his spine cracked, audible across the room where Atsumu was taking his spot at the second chair from the end by the door.</p><p>The chair beside Kuroo was left empty as Bokuto--still shirtless--took the next, Akaashi on his other side and directly opposite Atsumu, then Sakusa Kiyoomi graced them all with his presence. His black curly hair hung down near his left eye, black medical mask covered the bottom half of his face, black turtleneck to complete the look. Atsumu wondered how the guy could stand wearing it in the oppressive heat of the summer.</p><p>Then again, his earlier rainfall might've helped cool things down.</p><p>Footfalls were heard at the door and Atsumu turned to find the slender Oikawa Tooru flouncing in wearing a silk kimono robe covered in a print of an old Japanese style mountain. His chocolate hair was perfectly coiffed as usual, but the dark circles under his eyes was new and Atsumu wondered if there was any member of their Clan who got enough sleep.</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>Maybe Ushijima because he was military like with his bedtimes but even then, it was no guarantee of actual sleep--</p><p>A long body draped itself over Atsumu's back, Oikawa's arms flopping over his shoulders and head falling on the blond's. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his Mate's antics but made no move to put an end to it, forcing Atsumu to deal with Oikawa's dead weight.</p><p>"Why does Ushiwaka have to call a meeting so damn <i>early</i>?" he whined, earning several eye rolls.</p><p>"It's after five pm," Atsumu pointed out and his stomach rumbled, reminding him of the meals he'd skipped.</p><p>He should have a couple protein bars stashed in his backpack he could munch on during the meeting, holding him over for later. If Oikawa would get off him and let him grab one.</p><p>He hoped like hell Osamu still had his own stash. Atsumu was pretty sure he'd hidden some granola bars in the glovebox of the sedan. Osamu would sniff those out in a heartbeat if needed.</p><p>"Time is irrelevant when one has spent the day floating in the cosmos," Oikawa pointed out, rubbing his cheek against Atsumu's still damp hair and swirling his hand around flippantly.</p><p>Ah. Explained the skinmanship.</p><p>"You sound like a hippie with that shit," Kuroo commented with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Oikawa 'harrumphed' before replying snottily, "and you sound like someone I'm ignoring."</p><p>"How can someone <i>sound</i> like someone you're <i>ignoring</i>?"</p><p>"Y'all hear sum'in?"</p><p>"Sit your ass down, Shitty-kawa," Iwaizumi growled from the front of the room and Oikawa let out another 'harrumph' before straightening up.</p><p>"Mean Iwa-chan sucking away all the fun as always," Oikawa mumbled as he passed over one chair then sat in his designated one, the empty in the middle reserved for Osamu.</p><p>Who probably had no idea a meeting was even taking place.</p><p>Meaning Atsumu was gonna have to fill him in later and he couldn't spend the entire time spacing out like he usually did. Dammit.</p><p>He snatched up his backpack from where he'd put it on the floor by his feet and began rifling through for sustenance.</p><p>"You stink by the way, Tsummie-chan," Oikawa stated, swivel seat turned to Atsumu's general direction. He put his feet on the desk on what would usually be Osamu's space, then crossed his ankles, causing his kimono to fall open and expose his long legs. "All that time in the river makes for a smelly boy."</p><p>"Not everyone wants to smell like patchouli and the Grateful Dead, Tourist," Kuroo quipped, making Daichi sigh.</p><p>"Oh Inari be damned, there's that horrible noise again!"</p><p>Iwaizumi echoed his partner's exasperation.</p><p>Sakusa rubbed at his forehead like he could prevent all the noise from giving him a headache.</p><p>Atsumu found a protein bar buried at the bottom of his backpack. Birthday cake flavored. This meeting was off to a good start.</p><p>Flip-flops were heard making their way down the hall and Atsumu managed to get his bar open and tear off a bite with his teeth before the wearer of said flip-flops entered the room. Sugawara practically floated, despite the loud thwacking of his shoes, purposely making them loud out of habit from being around humans all day. They got easily spooked when someone moved around without noise or suddenly appeared beside them, so to blend in, those with normal jobs acted more human, created more sounds. Suga was often heard loudly slapping his shoes throughout the house to annoy others, as well as around the shrine he and Akaashi maintained.</p><p>Which meant Atsumu heard Suga make his way behind him, pause, then cuff him upside the head.</p><p>Atsumu jerked away and turned to frown up at the older Kitsune, finding him beaming, silver hair practically glowing in the fluorescent light of the room.</p><p>"Stop skipping meals," Suga chastised, finger pointed like a scolding parent.</p><p>He swallowed before giving an innocent smile back, fluttering his lashes. "Sorry, Mom. Lost track of time."</p><p>Suga narrowed his eyes, but a hint of a cheeky smile tugged at his lips. "Set an alarm next time. I keep telling both of you to do that if you're going on a sabbatical alone." He started fussing with Atsumu's damp hair, finger-combing it straight and swept to the right the way he liked. "Any word from your brother?"</p><p>His stomach dropped in anxiety. He always worried that one day, Osamu would just… wash out to sea, never to be found again. But surely Kenma would see something like that, he always did. And Atsumu's own twin connection told him that Osamu was alive and okay. That would have to do for now.</p><p>"No," he answered honestly, relishing the feel of manicured nails scratching gently across his scalp. "But I haven't looked at my phone so no clue if he's contacted me."</p><p>No clue if he even had his phone, in all honesty. He'd forgotten to check his pockets out by the river, too rushed to get back for this meeting.</p><p>Suga let out a thoughtful hum then pulled out his own cell from the pocket of his black <i>yukata</i>, typing with one hand as the other continued to scratch across Atsumu's scalp.</p><p>"He doesn't reply by the time we're finished here then you and I'll go fetch him."</p><p>Atsumu gave a thumbs up as he tore off another bite of his bar.</p><p>Suga pocketed his phone before turning to the door with a warm smile. Oikawa dropped his feet from the table and turned to face the tv screen. Daichi and Iwaizumi cut off their low conversation and moved to stand at attention. Atsumu followed Suga's line of sight as footfalls reached his ears.</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi was the Leader of their Clan, a Kitsune of unknown age who had earned all nine tails. Being a <i>Seishin</i> Kitsune gave him the power to bring things to life, to heal, to control spirits of those who've died.</p><p>Yet even without that knowledge it was easy to be intimidated by the man. He practically filled the entire doorway, tall, broad, muscular as hell. His large frame was covered by a designer three piece suit, immaculate, like he hadn't spent the entire day in the thing lording over a business empire that spanned not just Japan, but Southeast Asia, parts of Europe, and into the United States. And his face always bore the same hard expression, narrowed eyes with a gaze like piercing daggers, square jaw firm and set, Romanesque nose like all the great conquerors of lore that he peered down at those beneath him.</p><p>With one exception.</p><p>His eyes met Suga's and softened ever so slightly, tension melting from his shoulders. And Suga practically flitted over, bouncing up on his tiptoes to kiss his much taller Mate. Ushijima gave him a small smile, pressed his lips to the bite on the side of Suga's neck, then straightened back up to his full height with his previous business-like expression.</p><p>The turnaround was incredible.</p><p>His eyes roamed the room, everyone seated properly, even Iwaizumi, who had silently and deftly made his way around the table unnoticed.</p><p>"Osamu's at the beach," Suga answered an unspoken question and Ushijima gave one nod to acknowledge the statement. One last glance around then the two made their way around the outside of the semi-circular table, the Leader sitting in the exact middle, his Mate on his right. Ushijima inclined his head toward Daichi, still by the tv, and the cop got started.</p><p>Daichi stood upright with perfect posture and even if he hadn't been wearing his uniform, it would be easy to tell he was a cop. He tapped the screen, waking it up, then pointed at the picture displayed.</p><p>Of the Ukai <i>conbini</i>'s familiar storefront.</p><p>Only now, across the windows, was a single word in angry red spray paint.</p><p><i>FIRESTARTER</i>.</p><p>Atsumu sat up straighter, half eaten bar falling onto the table, forgotten and ignored. Hard to eat when it felt like his stomach was gonna riot right out of the hole his pounding heart was trying to beat through his chest. The word couldn't be a coincidence, neither could it's location and who worked there, not with the knowledge they had.</p><p>He looked around the room to the others' reactions, finding Ushijima studying intently with a stoic face and Kenma shuddering as he burrowed further into his hoodie and Kuroo peering down at his best friend in concern. Everyone else was some form of concerned or curious, but none seemed to match the nauseating anxiety Atsumu was experiencing.</p><p>"Graffiti from this morning's incident," Daichi explained, drawing Atsumu's attention. "This is a convenience store about a five minute drive from the shrine and is frequented by a few members of our Clan." He glanced over at Atsumu pointedly but the blond ignored the insinuation. "From what we can tell, there's four employees, not counting the mostly retired owner, including a short redhead." He tapped the screen and the picture changed.</p><p>Atsumu sat up further as Kenma let out a gasp.</p><p>The photo was a candid of Hinata, surreptitiously taken through the window that day. He was behind the counter, focusing on the register, but it was easy to make out his features, see the focus in his eyes and the way his tongue peeked out between his lips.</p><p>Atsumu's heart pounded faster.</p><p>Oikawa turned to him curiously.</p><p>Kuroo started rubbing Kenma's back.</p><p>"It's starting."</p><p>Fuck, if that didn't sound ominous as hell.</p><p>Daichi glanced at Iwaizumi then Ushijima in turn. "That's what we think, too." Another tap of the screen, brought up a collage of photos of various places around town. Street signs, cement walls, the side of buildings, vending machine, the sign for an apartment complex, all with the same word in the same red spray paint and the same handwriting.</p><p><i>FIRESTARTER</i>.</p><p>"These tags have been popping up all over town at an increasing rate and they seem to be focused in one particular area." Another tap brought up a map of Sendai, red dots indicated where the graffiti had been found, all clustered near their corner. "It's obviously aimed at a specific target, although Miyagi Police have no idea about that. As of now they believe it's the name of a new gang or the tag of an artist, bored teenagers with nothing better to do. We're inclined to let them keep working that theory."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded as back-up.</p><p>Ushijima hummed in approval, hands steepled in front of his face. The room fell silent, all waiting for the Leader's thoughts, nothing but ten hearts beating in anticipation and one steadily pumping.</p><p>"Have we noticed any changes in the redhead?" he finally asked, voice a deep baritone, a steady rumble in the quiet room. His eyes moved from Daichi to Iwaizumi then settled on Atsumu.</p><p>As did everyone else's.</p><p>His own heart picked up speed in nerves at being under the scrutiny of so many eyes and he cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"His name is Hinata," he shared, heart tripping over the sound of it once more.</p><p>Sakusa snorted derisively. "Is that why you kept saying it over and over again to yourself, like a repetitive idiot?" His voice was muffled but the judgment was clear.</p><p>Atsumu shot him a glare before turning back to Ushijima. "No, no significant changes that I've noticed."</p><p>An awkward moment of silence that Daichi eventually broke up by stating he hadn't either, Iwaizumi grunting his own agreement right after.</p><p>Another slow nod from the Leader as Ushijima sat back, the chair leaning from his massive weight. His finger tapped against the desk and once again, the room fell into an anticipatory silence, no one daring to speak or move.</p><p>"Daichi and Iwaizumi, continue on with your actions. Make sure the police don't begin down trails that will lead them to us or our kind. If it turns out they're right about it being bored teenagers, all the better."</p><p>"I don't think that's the case," Kenma stated, golden eyes distant, vacant voice bringing w chill to Atsumu's spine.</p><p>Ushijima sighed. "I don't either, but we can always hope. In the meantime, I want everyone to be more vigilant. Akaashi, Koushi, keep an ear out when at the shrine. People let their tongues loosen when praying, especially for forgiveness or support. If it's another Kitsune, they may be looking to Inari for help."</p><p>Both men nodded, Akaashi looking stoic, Suga looking determined. A friendly gossiper like him would have no problem sussing anything out.</p><p>"I want everyone to keep an eye out for this tag and for anyone who appears suspicious. Kenma, I know you have no control over your Visions, but anything you can do to help."</p><p>"I might know some meditative techniques that could help," Oikawa volunteered. "I could also do some Traveling around, maybe spy and find out who's laying this graffiti."</p><p>Iwaizumi's face grew tight at the idea but he said nothing, just put a hand on the back of Oikawa's chair, like someone was gonna rip it away. Ushijima's brow furrowed in contemplation as he considered the offer then turned to Daichi.</p><p>"How often are these tags going up?"</p><p>The cop thought for a moment, then answered. "Started at once a week. Now it's every two to three days. The increasing frequency is something we haven't figured out, but I theorized they're trying to increase the area they've marked and sooner in order to be noticed by their target."</p><p>"Or," Atsumu began, stomach dropping at his own terrifying theory. "We aren't the only ones watching Hinata and they've noticed something we haven't." He turned to Ushijima. "We aren't watching him twenty-four/ seven. They might be."</p><p>He was gonna puke.</p><p>His skin prickled uncomfortably and his stomach rolled and his throat swelled and…</p><p>And goddammit, he needed Osamu there to talk him off the ledge, to call him an anxious idiot while rolling his eyes, to comfort him in the way only his twin was capable of.</p><p>Suga looked at him with a worried expression, like he <i>knew</i>, which made sense. Atsumu's heart was racing and probably sounded all sorts of panicked to everyone else. He didn't dare look to see if anyone else was staring or what they looked like. He just kept his eyes on Ushijima, who was apparently mulling over his point.</p><p>"It's a very strong possibility of that, yes. We may have to increase our own surveillance on--Hinata, was it?"</p><p>Nodding, Atsumu felt a sense of relief that he was being listened to and taken seriously and that they'd be doing something about it.</p><p>"Daichi," Ushijima began, attention now on the mentioned man. "I want you, Kuroo, and Oikawa to come up with a surveillance plan and schedule. Kenma, I'd like for you to give them your input also, in case you see or sense anything wrong. Everyone will be on rotation until we find out who is behind this and what their intentions are. And I do mean <i>everyone</i>." He gave a significant look to Kenma then Sakusa, the latter of whom heaved a great sigh with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Don't pair me with the Terrors and I'll be fine."</p><p>"We don't wanna be paired with you either," Atsumu argued.</p><p>"The twins will remain together as always. No noticable changes in our own behaviors, no changes in routine. Daichi and Iwaizumi will continue to patrol during their work shifts, Koushi and Akaashi will continue to watch over the shrine. All. As. Normal."</p><p>Everyone nodded to show they understood. Atsumu wondered if he could volunteer for a twenty-four/ seven/ three-sixty-five shift. He doubted he'd ever get tired of watching over Hinata.</p><p>That sounded very obsessive and stalkery. Maybe just a double shift or something instead </p><p>"Are we all clear on what we're doing?" Ushijima insured and received more nodding. "Good. Daichi, I want a copy of those files for myself."</p><p>"I figured you would, boss," he replied, unplugging the flashdrive from the TV's USB port then tossing it across the room.</p><p>Ushijima easily caught it in his left hand. "Meeting adjourned, unless anyone has anything else to add?"</p><p>Looking around the room, Atsumu found everyone doing the same, most of them visibly anxious to go. When it was clear no one had anything to say, folks began to rise from their seats and head to the door. Sakusa was unsurprisingly the first one gone, speed-walking out with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.</p><p>Others trickled out, chatting amongst themselves. Bokuto and Akaashi, then Kuroo and Daichi with Iwaizumi and Oikawa on their heels, Kenma trailing behind. Atsumu was slinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing the remnants of his protein bar when Ushijima called his name, followed by a stern "stay" that the younger man could never disobey, even if he wanted to.</p><p>Shit. Was he in trouble? He felt like he was in trouble.</p><p>The sympathetic pat to his shoulder and the commiserating smile Suga gave him as he passed didn't help.</p><p>Letting his backpack fall onto the desk, Atsumu made his way around to stand in the center of the horseshoe table, directly opposite his Leader. Ushijima folded his hands on the desk, posture straight and rigid, and in his suit he looked every bit the intimidating authority figure he was. Atsumu felt like he'd been called into the principal's office or was about to get fired by his boss.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><i>Oh no</i>.</p><p>He didn't think for a second Ushijima would kick him out the Clan. There was strength in numbers and Clans were stronger when they possessed each and every type of Kitsune and, yeah, okay, they didn't have a <i>Kasai</i> type, but missing one member was better than missing two. Besides, Atsumu hadn't broken any rules or done anything to warrant expulsion since he and his brother had been brought in.</p><p>Well, aside from messing around and being a pain in the ass, but that was essentially his personality and he wasn't the only one pulling that sorta shit.</p><p>So.</p><p>Not getting kicked out but definitely in trouble. More than likely in connection to Hinata and Atsumu's failure to remain objective during his surveillance assignment.</p><p>His heart began to pound as his stomach twisted and he inhaled deep to steel his spine before his Leader's hardened gaze.</p><p>"I'm not going to reprimand you for gaining feelings for the target of your assignment. It would be rather hypocritical of me to do so."</p><p>Atsumu's brow twitched, trying to frown. Obviously at some point in his life, Ushijima had to answer to someone else, whether a parent or Clan Leader or someone who represented both. Still, it was a surprise to hear him talk about his past in such an easy way when he was usually more of a closed book.</p><p>Then the wording sank in and…</p><p>A second heartbeat was fluttering right outside the door, eavesdropping, and Atsumu got the feeling that it was the person Ushijima was alluding to.</p><p>He'd always wondered how the two of them had gotten together.</p><p>"Part of me believes it's better this way, that, due to your attraction, it means you're paying closer attention to the tar--to Hinata."</p><p>Atsumu felt his face grow hot. He definitely shouldn't bring up the earlier instance where he'd flailed, knocked over a display rack, and tried to hide from said target.</p><p>There were quite a few instances where he'd hidden from Hinata and tried to avoid eye contact.</p><p>His attraction felt more like a hindrance considering what a disaster he was.</p><p>"That being said," Ushijima continued, his voice taking on a harder time as his brow flattened out. A chill raced up Atsumu's spine and he stood straighter, bracing himself. "Don't get so caught up in a crush that you lose your objectiveness. We still don't know much about him or his family. Although--" he trailed off, appearing thoughtful as he rubbed at his jaw and stared off at nothing.</p><p>Atsumu waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And got nothing as Ushijima shook it off and turned back to him with his previous grave expression.</p><p>"I need to know that should it come to it, you won't put this Clan's safety in jeopardy and that you will do what needs to be done."</p><p>Fuck. That sounded ominous and terrifying. Atsumu's stomach rioted at the obvious insinuation, skin growing cold at the thought of having to harm Hinata in any way. And as much as he wanted to say it would never come to that… he couldn't. He didn't have Kenma's ability to see the future and he couldn't guarantee that his crush or attraction or whatever he felt towards Hinata wasn't clouding his judgment.</p><p>The only thing he could be sure of was that his loyalty remained with the men who'd taken him in and given him a new family.</p><p>"I swear I will never bring any harm or jeopardize the safety of our Clan."</p><p>Ushijima stared at him analytically for a long moment before letting out a sigh. "This isn't the first time we've kept an eye on a potential new Kitsune, but it <i>is</i> the first time we've had another unknown set of eyes on them. It's unprecedented and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't making me nervous and more cautious than usual. Kenma's Visions aren't helping."</p><p>Atsumu swallowed hard at the memory. The fire. The cry. The temple. The grin. The orb. And Kenma's earlier comment during the meeting.</p><p>"<i>It's starting.</i>"</p><p>"You think Hinata is the trigger to <i>that</i> Vision."</p><p>He didn't need to say which one. The Clan over ever discussed one particular Vision with that level of anxiety.</p><p>Ushijima shrugged one large shoulder. "I can't say for certain. But I'm taking no chances. And neither should you."</p><p>It was a warning to be cautious, Atsumu knew, yet he had no clue how he was supposed to follow it when he was pretty sure he'd already taken a dive off a major cliff and was drowning in his crush.</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Another narrow eyed stare, Atsumu placed under the microscope of Ushijima's heavy gaze. </p><p>Then the Leader rose to his impressive height. "I don't think you do. But you will. We all come to a crossroads and which path we take not only determines who we are, but also shapes our own future and that of those around us." With that, he left the room.</p><p>Atsumu stood frozen before turning and resting against the edge of the desk behind him. For someone in a years long dry spell, he was feeling pretty damn fucked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The rain had fallen on and off all day, despite the forecast not calling for any until later that night. He knew the reason why for the early downpour, why it had been inconsistent over the hours: the <i>Kawa</i> Kitsune was having control issues and let his mood get the better of him.<p>Better than the <i>Umi</i> having issues, he supposed. The town was fairly inland but should an ocean type get carried away, a typhoon would no doubt reach them.</p><p>Sitting in the backseat of the car, he watched out the window for any signs of movement from the <i>conbini</i>. The angle they were parked at allowed them to keep an eye on the door, while not being spotted from within the store itself. So far they'd gleaned nothing new from their stake-out, not about their target anyway. However…</p><p>The twins from that morning had proven to be interesting. Something about them had seemed familiar and the fact that one had taken off on foot in the rain, they were definitely worth keeping an eye on.</p><p>Which he had.</p><p>Or at least had sent others to keep an eye on them for him.</p><p>The blond going straight to the Inari Temple just proved him right. The twins were Kitsunes and if he had to hazard a guess, the blond was the one causing the premature downpour.</p><p>Their Leader needed to keep a better eye on his wards, keep a tighter fist around them. This town was full of superstitious idiots who chalked damn near everything up to Inari and her foxes. Those twin fools would just make it more obvious how correct the citizens were, which wouldn't bode well for him and his plans.</p><p>The driver shifted in his seat, rolling his shoulders, his neck, tried to stretch his legs as best he could. He couldn't blame his subordinate. Even in the spacious backseat of the luxury vehicle, he was feeling rather cramped and stifled himself. Probably should've opted for something less conspicuous but he was a man of great taste and refused to compromise for anything less than the absolute best.</p><p>He already had to do just that with some of his underlings.</p><p>That would change soon though.</p><p>A phone buzzed and his driver quickly answered with a "<i>Moshi Moshi</i>" that never failed to amuse him. One of the Kitsunes' greatest tricks was adding falsehoods to their folklore, allowing them to easily blend in even more. You could never out-trick a fox.</p><p>"<i>Finished out by the school and the daycare. Waiting on his arrival,</i>" the voice said down the line, another subordinate he'd sent out to further their message.</p><p>"Should be any time now," he commented from the backseat, bored, long fingers playing with wisps of black smoke he produced from their tips.</p><p>And sure enough, the door opened and the tiny redhead appeared. He waved back to someone inside before peering up at the sky. Bright and sunny, not a single drop of rain coming down. The only proof of the earlier bad weather was wet concrete and puddles lining the street. Yet the redhead still held onto his umbrella, still moved with caution out from under the awning, until he felt for himself that all was well. And with a small smile on his face, he turned and headed down the street in the opposite direction from them.</p><p>"He's on his way," the driver said into the phone before hanging up and putting it back in one of the cupholders. Peering in the rearview mirror, he watched his Leader. "Should we tail him, Boss?"</p><p>"No," he answered, still bored, still playing with his wisps of darkness. "The others can handle watching him tonight." With a flick of his wrist, he cut through the dark smoke and eradicated it. Then he met his subordinate's eyes in the mirror with a hard look. "Take me home."</p><p>The driver nodded once then hit the button to bring the engine back to life. And as the car pulled away from the curb where it had spent the day, the passenger in the backseat thought over it all, the call out messages they'd left all over town, the following of the young man and his even younger sister, the vigilance shown when they realized they weren't the only ones watching him.</p><p>They'd make their move tomorrow. He would get what was rightfully his and finish taking care of the Hinata Clan, only satisfied when staring into the lifeless eyes of young Shoyo and Natsu. It was what they all deserved.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Two blocks from Sendai Elementary was a daycare center. Kids who went there after school were escorted by one of the women who work there, a sweetheart named Yachi who Shoyo once went to school with and had somewhat been friends with. Part of him often wondered if they would've remained that way had his life not taken the dramatic turn it hard after graduation, but there was no use dwelling on it. Now they were just acquaintances who would chat about their lives when Shoyo picked his sister up after he'd finished his shift, Yachi's number in his phone in case of emergencies and never used otherwise.<p>Thinking about phone numbers had his mind drifting back to earlier that day, to Atsumu asking for his. The hope sparkling in chocolate eyes and the raindrop falling down tan skin to a square jaw and the twist of his lips as he tried to keep a smile up, sharp canines poking through adorably.</p><p>God, Shoyo had wanted to give it to him so badly.</p><p>His number. Give his number and not, like…</p><p>Okay, admittedly he wouldn't have minded tracing that raindrop with his tongue or pulling a cliche "let's get you out of those wet clothes" move, but he hadn't and he couldn't and he never would. Even moving past the whole they'd been in public and at Shoyo's place of employment thing, an act like either of those would lead to acts more private, ones he hadn't engaged in since high school. And while he knew single parents out there dated and had sex and fell in love, that wasn't him. He wasn't capable of a balancing act like that and he wasn't about to have Natsu suffer for his selfishness.</p><p>So he was just gonna have to deal with the lead ball of regret settling into the pit of his stomach and the tiny voice in his head <i>screaming</i> about how he'd made a mistake and--</p><p>And those were footsteps behind him.</p><p>Okay, so… he wasn't the only person who walked around town. He'd passed other people running errands or heading home or just enjoying the rest of the evening after the earlier rain had broken up the mugginess in the air, leaving it significantly and pleasantly cooler. But there was something about this particular set of footsteps…</p><p>They'd been following him since he left the store.</p><p>It was the same even footfalls, the same click of the heels, the same distance behind Shoyo. He was being tracked, stalked really.</p><p>At least that's how it felt.</p><p>He was probably being paranoid after that morning, the image of that graffiti returning to his mind once more.</p><p>Then again, if that message was as personal as he believed it to be, it meant someone knew all about him. And the best way to know someone--other than obviously asking and taking the time to learn about them--was to watch them.</p><p>Like this person more than likely was.</p><p>Shit. He couldn't lead this guy to Natsu's daycare. Even if this wasn't the first time they'd been following him, Shoyo wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that this stalker--if that's who it was--most definitely knew where his sister was.</p><p>Right, he needed to do something to throw this guy off, to really figure out what was going on. But it wasn't like he could just take off running and there were no alleyways or corners to turn. The daycare was only a half block away, fenced in. He needed some other way to get this creep off his tail.</p><p>In a flash of inspiration, Shoyo slowed his steps and began wiggling his left foot. He made a curious sound then knelt down to untie his shoelaces, pretending as though they were too loose.</p><p>"<i>Inari damn it.</i>" The voice was a harsh mutter under the breath, the person following him clearly not too happy with Shoyo's sudden stop.</p><p>His chest seized at the knowledge that his paranoia had been right on, heart pounding even faster again as the footsteps didn't stop. Shoyo kept his head ducked, focusing on messing with his laces, taking his time. The steps got closer and Shoyo eyed where he'd laid his umbrella down, easy to grab and use as a makeshift weapon if he had to. Closer, closer, his heart beating faster, faster. Then…</p><p>They passed by him.</p><p>Kept walking.</p><p>Shoyo raised his head to watch, the man tall and lean, jet black hair matching the suit he wore. His hands were fisted at his sides before he shoved them in his pockets, muttering to himself about being bested by a shrimp.</p><p>A frown formed on Shoyo's face. He'd actually grown several centimeters since high school. He wasn't much of a shrimp anymore.</p><p>The man rounded the corner at the end of the block and Shoyo burst into his feet, umbrella snatched up before he took off to the daycare--</p><p>And froze.</p><p>Because across the sign on the metal picket fence was the same exact tag from the <i>conbini</i>.</p><p><i>FIRESTARTER</i>.</p><p>Someone was definitely after Shoyo. And with the graffiti by the entrance to the daycare, it felt as though they were after Natsu as well.</p><p>Turning, he glanced all around, finding the street empty of any other people. But his heart continued to race and stomach churned uncomfortably and a burning sensation was felt from the back of his neck down his spine to near his tailbone.</p><p>It wasn't hard to see that something was definitely going on, something huge, something he most likely wouldn't be able to handle himself. He thought of the cops from earlier then his mind brought up Atsumu and stayed there, like it believed he could offer safety and protection and a sense of wellbeing that two officers of the law couldn't.</p><p>And damn him if he didn't want to believe that.</p><p>He should've gotten his darn number.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Atsumu was sitting on the top step of the porch when Osamu pulled up, parking the sedan in its usual spot between one of the Clan's shared SUVs and a station wagon. On his lap was an open bento box, rice practically being shoveled into his giant mouth like the word "manners" didn't exist in his idiot brain--and probably didn't.<p>With a sigh, Osamu killed the engine and pulled the key from the ignition, stashing it above the visor where it belonged. Driving after being in the water felt weird. Hell, just being on land felt weird, his body no longer buoyant or weightless or free. It was like being imprisoned once more and having to adjust to it while also controlling a two ton death cube on wheels wasn't easy. It made him wish he'd taken someone with him, solely so they could do the driving for him.</p><p>Then again, taking someone along defeated the purpose of a solo sabbatical to get away from everyone else and clear his head. And it's not like there was anyone he'd actually want beside him, that he'd want to be alone with.</p><p>Ocean deep blue eyes flash in his mind and he quickly shut his own as though that could make them go away, a harsh swear leaving him on a deep sigh. That had been part of the reason he'd needed to clear his head in the first place, trying to use the sea's currents to wash away thoughts or memories of Kageyama.</p><p>Damn. And he thought he'd been pretty successful about it, too.</p><p>Osamu got out the car before he started doing something dumb like imagining Kageyama in the driver's seat and headed over to where his brother was still sitting. Atsumu's hair was still a little damp, frizzy from not being brushed, and Osamu subconsciously reached up to his own still wet locks to finger-comb them. His brother cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, just gestured with his head to a bento box next to him on the porch while shoving a cutlet of some form into his mouth.</p><p>"Mom?" Osamu asked, receiving a nod. He picked it up before sitting down, opening it up to find still warm rice, chicken cutlets, and veggies. His stomach rumbled appreciatively. "He pissed we missed meals again?"</p><p>Atsumu nodded as he swallowed. "He said we need to set alarms if we're going on solo sabbaticals, but I didn't tell him--"</p><p>"S'no point if ye're underwater," they drawled simultaneously before putting food in their mouth in perfect synchronization.</p><p>They ate in what silence could exist in nature. Birds tweeted, a couple owls hooted back and forth, cicadas buzzed, a rodent scampered through the underbrush. Sometimes Osamu felt he could understand why Bokuto liked being out in the forest, only to realize he would never fully grasp it. Bokuto being in nature was the same as himself in water, a connection to one's element that went beyond words.</p><p>It was why he'd gone down to the ocean, why Atsumu had presumably been in the river out back.</p><p>Which.</p><p>"You smell like shit by the way."</p><p>Atsumu snorted, putting his chopsticks in his now empty bento box and covering it up. "You're not the first to point that out this evening."</p><p>"Why no bath?"</p><p>"No time." He set his box aside then leaned forward on his knees. "Ushijima called a Meeting, forced me out the water."</p><p>Osamu slowed his chewing, recalling a string of texts from Suga along those lines, wondering where he was and when he'd be home and if he'd eaten. He felt his nerves prickle, noting how his brother had grown tight, shoulders hunched up around his ears.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"The graffiti from Ukai's. It's not an isolated incident." Atsumu's voice was thick, but steady, and Osamu could feel the weight of it all pressing against him.</p><p>He set his food aside, not so hungry anymore.</p><p>Atsumu sat up and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "The tag has been showing up in a bunch of places, mainly around this section of town." He tapped the screen a few times then held it out for his brother to take.</p><p>Displayed was a map of Sendai, a bunch of red dots clustered in one area as described. Osamu recognized the blocks, the location of the shrine and the <i>conbini</i> and--</p><p>"Isn't the elementary school around there?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>He zoomed in, taking note of all the locations, noticing the pattern that obviously hadn't escaped his brother's notice. "You think they're targeting Hinata."</p><p>Atsumu moved so he was facing Osamu, leaning back against the railing post. "What else am I supposed to think? We moved here, we got assigned to watch him, those tags are around his work and home. We aren't the only ones watching him."</p><p>Osamu let out a sigh, dropping the phone next to him on the porch. He fucking hated the logic and how it made sense but mostly he fucking hated how it would inevitably make his brother even more unbearable. "I'm not indulging in your obsession."</p><p>"It's not--"</p><p>"It fucking is."</p><p>"I'm doing my job!"</p><p>"It stopped being a job on day one and you fucking know it!"</p><p>Atsumu clicked his tongue and turned away.</p><p>Osamu had won the argument.</p><p>Silence. And then:</p><p>"Ushijima wants the two of us to keep going there, keep a more vigilant eye, but act normal. We may be assigned more watches though."</p><p>Osamu swore. "Inari fucking damn you, 'Tsumu."</p><p>Atsumu pierced him with a fierce gaze and a hard jaw. "I'd do the same for you and you fucking know it. Besides, this is Clan Leader orders."</p><p>Osamu swore again. "Fine," he spat. "But I meant what I told him earlier. We can watch from afar but we're staying outta the store for a couple days."</p><p>Atsumu fully turned back to face the forest and the gravel road Osamu had just come down from. "We'll see."</p><p>Osamu was running out of expletives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>For Day Four of Atsumu Week: Magic</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, thank you guys so much for the comments! It means the world to me!</p>
<p>Please feel free to follow me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or tweet with #WaterCaughtFireFic :)</p>
<p>Next chapter coming on June 27th 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER FOUR</h3>
</div><p>The sight of that graffiti outside the daycare had rattled Shoyo but he refused to let it show when he was around his sister. He also refused to let her see his paranoia as he kept checking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. Was hard to say if they were or not really. When he left the daycare with Natsu in tow, the streets were more populated, folks making their own way home.</p>
<p>Along their walk, Natsu told about her day, another story about the mean little boy in her class that kept picking with all the girls. Shoyo kept half his brain focused on her while the other half thought about the man who'd been tailing him earlier and the graffiti he'd now spotted in two places.</p>
<p>Maybe a coincidence?</p>
<p>Maybe it was part of a larger conspiracy?</p>
<p>Maybe he was paranoid and watching too many weird shows?</p>
<p>It was easy to argue that when he'd seen the tag only twice--although twice in one day and both in places he frequented was hard to swallow. It got harder when he saw it on the sign for his apartment complex, his landlord talking to a couple cops about it.</p>
<p>"Second time this has happened," the old man was heard saying as the Hinata siblings passed, Shoyo's ears seeming to stick with him, Natsu's chattering turning to a low buzz in the background. "And it's the same exact tag as last time. You folks wanna tell me what '<i>Firestarter</i> even means?"</p>
<p>Shoyo felt a jolt in his chest at the word, spine burning from hairline to tailbone once more. He always thought ears were supposed to burn when someone was talking about you, or that you got a chill and started sneezing.</p>
<p>Both superstitions were apparently wrong. At least for Shoyo.</p>
<p>"We'll be honest, Irihata-sama, we aren't entirely sure ourselves," one of the cops said. "Probably just teenagers being bored and getting their kicks out of vandalism. Not a whole lot happening in a town like ours to keep them occupied."</p>
<p>Irihata-sama scoffed. "They need to find something better to fill their time. Join a school club, play sports, read a damn book."</p>
<p>"Wasn't <i>Firestarter</i> the name of some American book?" Cop Number Two asked.</p>
<p>"No, you're thinking of the movie," Cop Number One responded.</p>
<p>"I think it was a movie based on a book."</p>
<p>Shoyo tuned them out as he and Natsu ascended the stairs to get to their apartment.</p>
<p>The siblings deposited their umbrellas in the metal rack upon entering, before Natsu rushed over to the table to get her homework done. Shoyo headed for the kitchenette to get started on dinner, their evening routine exactly what he needed to clear his mind of the day's peculiar events.</p>
<p>He filled a pot with water then put it on one of the burners of the gas stove before turning the knob to ignite it and--</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Okay, no biggie. He cut it back off, double checked he was turning the right one. Yup, front left burner so front left knob. He turned it again, heard the clicking sound that meant gas was coming out, yet… no flame.</p>
<p>Cutting it off again, he moved the pot aside and tried one more time. More clicking but no flame, no ignition. He glanced around the apartment, the overhead lights working and the fridge humming and the a/c unit rattling. Electricity wasn't out. Just the stove.</p>
<p>Still no biggie, Shoyo thought as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his lighter. The once shiny metal was now tarnished and dingy from years of use and being hidden away, grasped in times of anxiety and upset. Still, the fox etched into it was perfectly visible, like it was immune to any aging or dirt or anything of that kind.</p>
<p>It was easy to flip open the lid then roll his thumb over the wheel, creating a spark that ignited the butane soaked wick. His eyes were instantly drawn to the dancing flame, hypnotic in a way fire always seemed to be for him. So fragile, easily defeated by a single breath, yet capable of taking down acres of forest, entire homes and lives.</p>
<p>His thumb slipped and the flame went out.</p>
<p>Shoyo mentally berated himself for spacing out then focused on what he was supposed to be focusing on. He cut off the gas, cut it back on, listened to the clicking as he flicked on the lighter once more. Then he brought the small flame to the burner and--</p>
<p>
  <i>WHOOSH!</i>
</p>
<p>A large flame burst out, nearly a meter tall, forcing Shoyo back. Oppressive heat was felt on his face but it was overwhelmed by the sight of fire licking at his hand and up his forearm. His arm went flying aside, lighter taking flight to who knew where and who cared where. Because all Shoyo could focus on was the fact that he'd just caught himself on fire, that he was severely burned, that…</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>A frown formed on his face, heart thumping in confusion, skin prickling in dread. His <i>unmarred</i> skin.</p>
<p>"What the--" Shoyo muttered absently as he ran his hand over his perfectly fine forearm.</p>
<p>It should've been stinging. It should've been burning. It should've been bright red and bubbly and he should've been crying out in pain and rushing to hold it under the faucet because he didn't have insurance and couldn't go to the hospital.</p>
<p>None of that was happening.</p>
<p>Maybe he'd imagined the flame.</p>
<p>Or not, Shoyo thought, as he looked at the stove and the still too tall flame roaring away, fat and angry and reaching out to the other burners and the counter.</p>
<p>Oh shit, the towel! It was gonna catch fire unless he brought the flames back under control!</p>
<p>He reached for the knob, just as the blue flames died down to their proper level, just barely reaching over the burner. Like it had been set to low. Only the knob still was set at "high/ ignite".</p>
<p>Shoyo cut it down to be safe and put the pot over it.</p>
<p>Then turned back to his arm.</p>
<p>His perfectly okay, unharmed arm.</p>
<p>He hadn't imagined it. He could remember the sight of those flames traveling up his skin like following a predetermined path, could remember the feeling of the overwhelming heat, could remember the sound of the fire roaring to life.</p>
<p>But he was fine.</p>
<p>Really the only thing that seemed to hurt was his spine, that same burning sensation growing stronger, almost unbearable, joined by a similar feeling on his left pectoral.</p>
<p>The way his arm should've been feeling.</p>
<p>This was beyond weird. This was something out of a sci-fi movie or a fantasy. This didn't happen in real life.</p>
<p>Although…</p>
<p>Really, it's not like he had any proof the flames actually touched him. He might've moved fast enough to not be burned.</p>
<p>Yet he swore he felt the heat of it on him, like when he'd accidentally set his thumbnail on fire as a kid, only worse.</p>
<p>Maybe that was in his head, too.</p>
<p>That graffiti was getting to him more than he originally thought.</p>
<p>Pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, Shoyo took a deep breath and tried to calm a racing heart. Did adrenaline mess with one's eyes the way it did the rest of their body? He'd have to look it up.</p>
<p>While also trying to figure out why the hell his back and chest were hurting. He didn't recall hurting them on anything. And it was only on one side…</p>
<p>"Nii-chan," a small voice spoke up and Shoyo snapped around to Natsu, watching him from the table. "That fire was <i>big</i>. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Right, so he hadn't imagined the huge rush of flames. But God help him, he'd totally forgotten about Natsu in that moment. He could've killed them both if--</p>
<p>He didn't know "if". If what?</p>
<p>Shoyo put a smile on his face as he spread his arms out. "I'm fine, see?" he assured her, despite the thundering in his chest and the aching feeling in his gut that was calling him a liar. "The gas must've built up and made a big flame."</p>
<p>Natsu tilted her head, not entirely understanding. Her knowledge of their stove encompassed "it's hot, don't touch unless nii-chan is helping" and Shoyo absently wondered how old she'd have to be for him to teach her how to use it, to allow her to help more or even gain more independence.</p>
<p>Not for a while he hoped.</p>
<p>"Something went flying that way and I need help with fractions."</p>
<p>Shoyo scrubbed at his head over the sudden turnabout, realizing the flying thing had most likely been the lighter. Checking the stove one last time, he fetched the lighter, finding it no worse for wear despite it all, then joined his sister at the table. One day he wasn't gonna be smart enough to help her out. Until then, he let his mind get lost in fractions and common denominators.</p>
<p> All the while, his back and chest both still burned.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The rain started when Kageyama Tobio was leaving the grocery store. It was almost like he was being punished for buying food somewhere other than Ukai's but after spending several hours there, he wasn't in the mood to return, even for microwave meals and soft drinks.<p>The events of the day didn't make the <i>conbini</i> more appealing either.</p>
<p>Entering his apartment, he hung his keys on their respective hook then toed off his sneakers. His socks made an awful squishing noise on the carpet and his jeans were wet and heavy and his tee hung to him. He should really shower.</p>
<p>He stood in the center of the one room apartment, the tiny space featuring a small kitchenette, a pull out couch, a closet, and a tiny bathroom featuring hot water that worked only when it felt like it and at certain times of the day. Given the downpour outside, this wasn't one of those times.</p>
<p>Tobio stashed his drinks in the fridge then threw one of the meals in the microwave before stripping himself of his sodden clothes. He gave himself a cursory rubdown with a towel and changed into a clean pair of boxers just as the appliance beeped, his food presumably something close to hot. It was another thing that half worked and only when it wanted to.</p>
<p>God, what a shithole.</p>
<p>He figured he should take <i>some</i> form of pride in the place. After all, it was his and so far, this was the longest period he'd spent in a single town over the past six years.</p>
<p>Probably too long.</p>
<p>His eyes drifted to his closet, half full of ratty jeans and faded tees and threadbare hoodies. He'd accumulated a few more items since settling in Sendai, but it was still little enough to cram into a single duffel bag.</p>
<p>Running was easier with less literal baggage.</p>
<p>And as he stared at where he'd stashed the bag, he felt that familiar itch to get out.</p>
<p>It wasn't wanderlust or anything close to it, Tobio knew that much. No, this was a fear of being known, of getting to know someone else, of growing attached and having them ripped away.</p>
<p>Those fucking twins immediately came to mind, completely unbidden. Well, mainly the gray haired one. It wasn't the first time Tobio had noticed or even watched the guy. It was, however, the first time the guy had looked back, the first time Tobio had caught his name.</p>
<p>Osamu.</p>
<p>And he had looked at Tobio like he was something he could drown in, gunmetal gray eyes full of a type of longing that had never been aimed his way.</p>
<p>A shudder raced up his spine and he wasn't entirely sure if he found it pleasant or not. His heart was tripping over itself, skin warming, body aching, and for the first time in a long time, he truly felt the depths of loneliness that had been plaguing him since he was sixteen.</p>
<p>The microwave beeped a reminder and he pushed aside all thoughts of Osamu and graffiti and all the other bullshit plaguing him. Though he sure as hell wished he could figure out if the gray haired man was a reason to stay, or to bolt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Shoyo managed to get through the rest of dinner prep and eating without any further fire incidents. He helped Natsu get washed up and in the tub while he cleaned up the kitchen area. His eyes were continuously drawn to the stove, to the front left burner, and he paranoidly checked the gas was off multiple times.<p>He checked his arm a lot, too. Still unmarred.</p>
<p>After her bath, Shoyo helped Natsu dry off and get into her nightgown, another fox themed one that seemed to be typical for her wardrobe--and that of most kids in town, really. He blow-dried and brushed her hair then supervised her brushing her teeth before the two of them headed to Natsu's room. A quick story then she was tucked in with her favorite stuffed fox, a crocheted one their mom had made while pregnant that had been dubbed Kasey. Shoyo had a ratty one of his own safety tucked away. He'd never been able to let it go completely and now that their mom was gone, it was impossible to get rid of it.</p>
<p>Once Natsu was settled with her nightlight on and her favorite lullabies playing from a nearby cassette player, Shoyo made his way to the bathroom for his own clean up. As the water heated, he stripped his clothes… then tried to check out his back in the mirror. Not an easy feat. He definitely could use another set of eyes. But there was no one to ask really. Kageyama would call him a perverted dumbass and Tsukishima would click his tongue in a way that would give a clock a run for its money and he didn't really know Yamaguchi all that well. Asking Ukai-san or Yachi were totally inappropriate and not even worth considering.</p>
<p>So his only option was weird acrobatics as he tried to twist his head around like an owl and get a peek.</p>
<p>Only to remember a handheld mirror was stashed in one of the drawers.</p>
<p>Maybe Kageyama was right in calling him a dumbass.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>It took some work to find the right angle but it was a helluva whole lot easier than twisting himself into a pretzel. Still hard to really see or get a good look but…</p>
<p>Nothing seemed to be off about the skin stretched over his spine. Maybe it was a little red, like he'd been scratching at it too much.</p>
<p>Except reaching back, he could quite get some of those areas.</p>
<p>And no one had been scratching it for him.</p>
<p>For some reason, he thought of Atsumu, a strange fantasy of the blond gently taking his nails up and down Shoyo's back. A pleasant shudder racked him, skin prickling in desire, and he had to push the idea far, far away before it took off any further.</p>
<p>He'd been too lonely for too long. Yet he'd survived these years without someone so he could keep going as a solo act, too.</p>
<p>Eyes back on the handheld mirror, he took another long look at his back, at the slightly reddened spine he honestly thought would've been charred or slashed open the way it had been burning.</p>
<p>He was losing his mind, that was all. Everything over the last few years had finally caught up and he was losing it.</p>
<p>A swear left him on a sigh and Shoyo put the mirror back where he'd gotten it from. Nothing he could really do about it. Wasn't like he could afford to get some sort of professional help. And if, God forbid, this was some sort of a mental breakdown, then chances were he'd be locked up in a psych ward for some indeterminate amount of time and what would happen to Natsu? They didn't have any other relatives. She'd be put in foster care, forced to live with strangers. Her life had been flipped upside down once before; he wasn't gonna do it to her again.</p>
<p>So, while he knew it wasn't the healthiest option, he felt like his only choice was to just ignore it and hope it all went away, hope it was just an accumulation of stress leading to a bunch of psychosomatic symptoms triggered by all that graffiti.</p>
<p>Right. Time to shove all that aside.</p>
<p>His shower and bath were quick, water feeling frigid, and he figured the hotter stuff had been used up already. Typical. He got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee and gave his hair enough of a blow-dry to knock off the chill.</p>
<p>The rain had returned while he bathed, pouring heavily outside, and he felt himself drawn to it in a similar way he was drawn to fire. Except…</p>
<p>Except with fire it was like a sense of self, like it was part of him. And maybe it was. With the lighter, he was able to control the flame, ignite or douse it, command where it should go and what it should burn.</p>
<p>But with rain… it was more a sense of belonging, of completion, the pull of something inexplicable down in his soul.</p>
<p>He opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the balcony. Two ratty folding chairs comprised the only furniture out there and he sat on the one to the right, knees drawn to his chest. The chair was as close to the railing as it could be without him getting wet from the steady downpour and he let his hand hang over it lazily, let the water caress his palm like a lover's touch. With his left hand, he absently played with the lighter, flicking it off and on. And his eyes… his eyes remained glued to the other chair, mind encompassed by the overwhelming belief that it should be occupied, a specific image of who should be occupying it. Blond sideswept hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a lazy grin with a tooth poking out that did more to comfort him than the rain or the flame ever could.</p>
<p>His heart bumped sadly, chest aching and burning, and Shoyo let out a disappointed exhale as he once again wondered if he'd made the right choice not exchanging numbers with Atsumu.</p>
<p>Next time, he thought. Next time he came to the store, next time he asked, Shoyo would freely hand over the digits. If nothing else, it sure would've been nice to hear his voice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>A set of dark eyes watched the little redhead from behind the driver's wheel of an SUV. He wondered how long he would have to stay out there, keep an eye on the target. Until he went to bed? Until something interesting happened?<p>Playing with the lighter seemed noteworthy to a degree. Then again, how many humans had a habit of screwing around with fire?</p>
<p>He huffed out a sigh, watching the ginger kid stretch his legs so his feet were on the other chair. He was gonna be stuck with a long sleepless night, penance for almost getting found out earlier outside the daycare. His Leader wasn't gonna let it slide if he bailed early. Cramped in the front seat was the lesser of two pains for sure.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The SUV didn't belong in the parking lot of the apartment complex, Daichi knew for sure. He's long since had Tetsurou run background checks on all residents, including DMV records and car registrations. No one in that place would be able to afford a Benz even with financing and special offers.<p>It was lucky he'd caught the report of more graffiti over the police radio, heading over almost immediately but remaining hidden from all, including his fellow officers. It allowed him to see this out of place car, snap a photo of the license, and send it back to his Mate.</p>
<p>His phone beeped as Tetsurou sent his findings and he opened the encrypted message without any issues.</p>
<p>Registered. Of course. The idiot wasn't smart enough to use any Illusions to hide the car like Daichi was with his own, so why would he even think to swap out the plates?</p>
<p>The owner had no record of existing beyond his license though, another dumb move. Just made it more obvious that the ones leaving graffiti messages were, in fact, another Clan of Kitsunes. And the message itself was a very telling clue, as was the young man playing with a lighter on his balcony and his family name that struck a cord with the older members of Ushijima's Clan.</p>
<p>As reluctant as Daichi was to admit it, Atsumu had been right. The others were definitely targeting Hinata. The questions that immediately arose were who they were and what did they want with an unassuming twenty-two year old who hadn't displayed any powers in the years they'd been watching him themselves.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The rain that night wasn't his fault, although Atsumu couldn't help but relate to the melancholic mood it brought. Leaning on the sill of his open window, he held his hand out to the falling drops, feeling a similar companionship and connection to it as he had the river earlier that day.<p>That being said, he wouldn't mind a physical connection with another person. His left hand felt awfully lonely.</p>
<p>Hinata had small hands. Atsumu's long fingers would probably wrap around them easily, encompass them, keep them warm and him close.</p>
<p>Maybe not warm. His hands tended to run a little chilly. Side effect of being <i>Kawa</i>. </p>
<p>Could still hold Hinata close though.</p>
<p>His eyes roamed the darkness outside, the lush garden packed with a variety of flowers whose colors were currently muted, the guest house where Sakusa was probably disinfecting or scrubbing himself or his belongings, the trees that grew more tightly packed as one walked further in. In the distance were the mountains and hidden somewhere between here and there was his river.</p>
<p>It was far too late to go out there, despite the overwhelming need to embrace and be embraced. He'd have to settle for the rainfall.</p>
<p>Somewhere, meters and meters behind him, Hinata was in his own home. Atsumu wondered where he was, who was with him, if he was feeling lonely, too. The latter was probably wishful thinking, a misery-loves-company sorta thing, the desire to be wanted the way he wanted Hinata and for his feelings to be reciprocated.</p>
<p>His chest hurt.</p>
<p>He pressed the palm of his dry hand between his pecs in a futile way to ease the tension squeezing his ribs. Ordinarily, he'd go bother Osamu in these moods, climb into his bed to sleep beside him like they were still ten years old. Except his brother was pissed off at him for reasons that weren't even his fucking fault, which made Atsumu pissed at him right back.</p>
<p>So wallowing alone in misery it was.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>He pillowed his head on his folded arm, dangling hand almost absently playing with the rain, controlling the falling drops and making them dance around his fingertips. Most twenty-three year olds were out drinking, partying, hooking up. Even if Sendai offered more than a couple <i>izukayas</i>, Atsumu doubted he'd be in one. Hooking up had never appealed to him in the first place and trying it out on a couple occasions just proved that.</p>
<p>No, he was more the relationship kinda guy. Only the person he most wanted to be in a relationship with didn't want to be in one.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>He flicked water from his fingertips then sighed as the sound of a heart beating steadily reached his ears. Not Osamu's. Atsumu could recognize that in his sleep. Not Daichi because he left earlier, not Sakusa because he wouldn't be caught dead in Atsumu's room, not Ushijima because his was a deeper pounding like his voice and this was lighter and faster, like…</p>
<p>Atsumu raised his head and turned on the bench seat he'd been curled up on, discovering he was right about his visitor when he found Kenma standing in the middle of his room.</p>
<p>Only it wasn't quite the Kenma he knew.</p>
<p>Sure he was dressed in another oversized hoodie and baggy flannel pants and his hair was still in a messy bun, even sloppier than usual as a result from most likely having been asleep--</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>That explained the rest.</p>
<p>Kenma never really had much of a tan in the first place, but he looked even paler now, features gaunt, dark circles more prominent. His eyes were distant, haunted, glowing faintly yellow as they stared wide open at nothing.</p>
<p>Oh shit, yeah. Definitely not good.</p>
<p>Atsumu sat up straighter, dread pricking at his skin. There was a nauseous feeling in his gut that he wasn't about to like whatever the guy was about to say, especially when he'd sought out Atsumu directly rather than going to Kuroo as was his usual habit.</p>
<p>"The boy with the fiery hair," Kenma stated, trance like, words squeezing Atsumu's speeding heart. "They're coming for him."</p>
<p>Hinata.</p>
<p>Atsumu bolted out of his seat at that, moving closer but not touching Kenma. He didn't wanna break the spell, didn't wanna accidentally cause any damage by snapping him out of it, didn't wanna lose any valuable information.</p>
<p>But he was desperate, hands shaking as he curled them into fists at his sides. "Who?" he barked out. "Who's coming for him?"</p>
<p>Kenma kept staring straight ahead, despite staring at nothing but Atsumu's shirt a few centimeters below the hollow of his throat. "The man with the grin."</p>
<p>A chill raced down Atsumu's spine.</p>
<p>"Darkness surrounds him. Death follows him. Beware the black smoke."</p>
<p>The lifeless way the words were spoken simply added to the ominous dread surrounding them, settling in the pit of Atsumu's stomach and taking root. He rubbed at his arms to get rid of the awful buzzing over his skin, everything in him screaming to go to Hinata, watch over him, make sure he was alright.</p>
<p>Hands clamped around his upper arms, jerking his body with a strength he didn't think Kenma possessed. Atsumu peered down at the smaller man, glowing yellow eyes staring up at him, wide and frantic. Both hearts were racing, and Atsumu was only vaguely aware of footsteps sounding down the hall, voices calling out.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow," Kenma said with a sense of urgency Atsumu had never heard in his voice. "Look for the mountains with yellow flowers, a red circle with blue waves."</p>
<p>"Wha--I don't--"</p>
<p>His door opened, bodies piling in, and Atsumu gave them enough of a glance to recognize Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima, his brother making his way around the crowd.</p>
<p>More shaking brought his attention back to Kenma, whose grip had grown tighter, fingers biting into Atsumu's muscles and making him hiss in pain. "It's starting, it's coming, you need to help them or else we're all dead."</p>
<p>Oh fuck. That previous Vision, the one they all feared due to how apocalyptic it sounded…</p>
<p>Because it really was the apocalypse.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi worked to uncurl Kenma's death grip on Atsumu's arms, Ushijima trying to loosen the other, Kuroo trying to pull him back as he repeatedly called his name. Yet Kenma remained fixated, frantic, fierce.</p>
<p>Terrifying.</p>
<p>"The mountain with yellow flowers!" Kenma grew louder, more insistent, fighting the way their Clan-mates were extricating him. "The red circle with blue waves! They'll help! Find them! <i>Beware the black smoke!</i>"</p>
<p>Finally, he was pulled free, but not without his nails scratching Atsumu's arms and drawing blood. Iwaizumi hauled him back as Kuroo pet his friend's face and called out to him.</p>
<p>Then Kenma blinked and Atsumu realized he hadn't done so the entire time.</p>
<p>And Kenma was back.</p>
<p>Life was in his eyes, as well as confusion, hands gripping his own head. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief, smoothing long messy hair back as he repeated that it was fine, it was okay, he was back, informing him of the date and time.</p>
<p>"I was right," Kenma barely murmured and Kuroo held him close, arms wrapped tight as the smaller man buried his face in his chest and clung to him.</p>
<p>The pair made their way out the room, past where Suga had taken up res in the doorway, looking at Atsumu like a worried mother. Atsumu waved him off, knowing the scratches and bruises would be healed and gone in a day or two.</p>
<p>Slowly the rest trickled out, Ushijima making sure for himself that Atsumu was alright. There was no need to explain what happened or repeat anything. Their hearing meant the Leader had caught every word.</p>
<p>Osamu was the last one left and Atsumu gave him a hard look that stated they were going to the <i>conbini</i> the next day, regardless of how he felt about it. His brother nodded and moved closer, a hand on the back of Atsumu's neck to bring their heads together.</p>
<p>"I ain't gonna let you fuck up preventing a possible apocalypse."</p>
<p>Atsumu wasn't sure if he was glad for the support or pissed at the lack of faith.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Daichi swore as he read Tetsurou's most recent text: a rundown of Kenma's latest Vision and the fact that he'd gone to Atsumu with it, completely in a trance and damn near impossible to wake up. Apparently it had taken three of them to get him off their youngest Clan-mate and Tetsurou was having more difficulty than usual trying to calm him down.<p>At least that was the gist of it that Daichi could discern between the typos and the bad autocorrects. Must've been really bad if Tetsurou wasn't bothering to proofread, considering how much he got onto Daichi for indecipherable messages sent while he was in a rush.</p>
<p>He also caught on to the fact that Kenma hadn't been this freaked out since he first experienced a very particular Vision that felt apocalyptic in nature and that his only comment when snapping out of it was that his statement during their earlier meeting had been right.</p>
<p>Daichi swore again. Then a third time for luck.</p>
<p>He should've known. He'd had the gut feeling that something was coming, something had been building, ever since they'd arrived in Sendai. He was sure if he was dreading it or relieved they wouldn't have much longer to wait.</p>
<p>The SUV he'd been watching all night started up, the redhead it had been surveying having gone inside an hour or so before. Hitting the button, Daichi brought his own engine to life with a quiet purr he could easily drown out with a minor Illusion. The headlights were off, taillights, too. No one would see him even if he didn't put a little magic over the unmarked car.</p>
<p>Guilt gnawed at him, the sense that he should get home to help his Mate with his childhood friend, the guy they'd both sworn to protect and take care of. But he got the feeling that both Tetsurou and Kenma would want him tailing this spy, trying to figure out where he went, trying to get more clues regarding who they were dealing with.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed and he quickly tapped the screen to view the text as the SUV pulled out of its spot.</p>
<p>'<i>Watch out for black smoke</i>'</p>
<p>Now why the hell did that sound so damn familiar</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>For Day Seven of Atsumu Week: Soulmate AU</b>.</p><p>Next update comes in five days (July 2nd).</p><p>As always, feel free to yell at me via Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. And super giant thank you to those who have been leaving comments. It means the absolute world to me. 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER FIVE</h3>
</div><p>Jogging at dawn was the second best way to start a day, at least in Osamu's opinion. It was one area where he and his twin differed, Atsumu refusing to even contemplate consciousness before nine am while Osamu preferred to get an early start and get his day begun on the right foot.</p><p>The sun turned the sky into a beautiful blend of colors that reminded Osamu of a watercolor painting. To the east were golden hues, illuminating the buildings in rich yellows and peaches. To the west, it was still dark, the mountains cutting into navies and purples with their green and brown tones. And up above was a melding of slate gray and light blue and warm orange. The town was still asleep, businesses closed and people in bed. The only signs of life were a few birds waking up, calling out their songs to one another.</p><p>Osamu loved these hours.</p><p>He loved the quiet, loved the peace. It was like making his way through a painting, like stepping into art, and it was the closest to settled he ever felt outside of the ocean.</p><p>He desperately needed it after the previous day.</p><p>Sweat dripped down his face and he shoved his hair back from his face as he kept going. It was cooler this time of day, but the length and time he'd been out led to a lot of perspiration and a thankfully cleared head, like all the stress and negative thoughts and anxiety left him with the electrolytes and sweat. All that was left was himself, the empty streets, and the sound of his feet falling in a smooth rhythm as he pounded the pavement.</p><p>And another set of feet heading toward him in the distance.</p><p>Osamu focused on the person fifteen meters or so away, able to make out a blue tee and black shorts. Light skin, dark hair, and…</p><p>His already racing heart managed to kick up another notch as his skin prickled with awareness. Fuck. Just when he thought he'd managed to forget about the complications plaguing his life, another one pops up in the form of an attractive man who likes jogging at dawn.</p><p>Maybe likes jogging at dawn.</p><p>Literally running into him out and about when they both happen to be jogging didn't mean much beyond a coincidence. But there was still a little part of him that was hopeful, feeling a spark of <i>something</i> when he thought of Kageyama.</p><p>Oh Inari fucking help him. Was this what Atsumu felt when he was around Hinata? Osamu really didn't wanna be like that pathetic, idiotic dick wangler.</p><p>He slowed down as the distance between them lessened. Ten, nine, eight…</p><p>Fuck him, it wasn't a damn New Years countdown. A frown formed on his face at his own ridiculous thoughts and behavior, mentally berating himself. That wasn't him. That wasn't how he operated and he wasn't about to start now.</p><p>At least he told himself that. His body didn't quite get the memo, heart speeding up as Kageyama also slowed and stopped barely a meter from where Osamu had paused. His skin felt electric, buzzing, heated.</p><p>Then he met those eyes, deep ocean blue, and it was like gazing into the calming seas he'd lost time in the previous afternoon. Osamu wouldn't need to visit the beach if he could just spend a few hours staring into those depths, holding Kageyama close as the rest of the world melted away.</p><p>Shit. No, no, no.</p><p>He hated how amazing that sounded.</p><p>Both men were breathing hard, Osamu with his hands on his hips, Kageyama with his hanging by his sides as he stared off down the road Osamu had just come down. Nothing but more quiet streets and emptiness, just like what stretched out in the other direction.</p><p> But there, in their little bubble, everything was full of life. Kageyama's heart pounded from exercise, his parted lips panted, his lungs sawing as he drew in air. His face was coated with a sheen of sweat, the scent of cigarettes clung to his clothes, and Osamu felt the ridiculous urge to pull him in close, to breathe him in, to see if their hearts were racing at the same fast pace it sounded like they were.</p><p>He should say something.</p><p>Staring like a freak the way he was was Atsumu's MO, not his own. But Osamu had no idea what exactly to say.</p><p>Was that why Atsumu always failed so hard? Was it why he avoided conversations with Hinata despite his feelings for him?</p><p>Not that Osamu had feelings for Kageyama. Attraction, sure, yes, totally. That was it though.</p><p>He'd make sure of that.</p><p>"Never seen you jog before," he commented, wincing at how lame it sounded.</p><p>But if Kageyama thought his remark was dumb, he didn't show it. He just shrugged a shoulder, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "Usually jog in a different route."</p><p>Okay. Made sense.</p><p>"Why the change?"</p><p>Another shrug. "Felt like it."</p><p>Something in the way his heart stuttered led Osamu to believe there was more to it than that and was about to further question him… except then Kageyama turned his head to face him.</p><p>Ruddy cheeks. Sweaty skin. Parted lips. Eyes bluer than they had been the day before.</p><p>Must've been the clothing.</p><p>"That shirt really brings out your eyes."</p><p>Kageyama startled, said eyes going wide.</p><p>Osamu smeared a hand down his face to muffle a swear. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."</p><p>"You and your brother always fail at flirting with cashier's?"</p><p>A stingray's tail stabbing him in the chest would've hurt less.</p><p>"I'm not," he started, unsure how to finish. "<i>Not my brother</i>"? "<i>Not flirting</i>"?</p><p>Kageyama cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Osamu rubbed the back of his head, undercut sweat, hair damp. "I wasn't trying to flirt with you."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Was that disappointment Osamu caught on his face, or was it wishful thinking?</p><p>The dark haired boy cleared his throat then swiped under his nose. "You should keep your brother away from the store. His obsession with Hinata is becoming embarrassing, even for me. Tell him to give it up."</p><p>Osamu just stood there, twisting his lips as he agonized over a response once more. It wasn't like he could tell this human that they couldn't stay away from the store because they believe his co-worker is the target of other possible Kitsunes because their resident <i>Jikan</i> type had a Vision involving him and the apocalypse. None of that would sound sane to anyone who didn't know the truth.</p><p>Fuck, he even knew the truth and had a hard time wrapping his head around it.</p><p>So that response was out.</p><p>The other part of Kageyama's statement, however…</p><p>"Yeah, I've tried, trust me," Osamu argued, corner of his lips curling up in an exasperated smile of sorts. "'Tsumu is a hard headed asshole who doesn't listen to anyone. He won't let go of a crush until it actually crushes him."</p><p>'<i>Miyas fall hard.</i>'</p><p>He shook his father's voice away by pretending he was flicking sweaty bangs out of his face.</p><p>Kageyama stared at him with narrowed eyes and Osamu felt stripped bare, like everything he was trying to hide was laid bare for the other man's inspection and rejection. He swallowed hard, terrified of what would be found, of how Kageyama would react, of what it would mean for them from that moment on.</p><p>Terrified that he was more like his twin than originally believed, that he fell just as hard for crushes, that he wouldn't let go either. After all, he was a Miya, too.</p><p>He wasn't gonna drown in Kageyama's eyes, but rather crash upon the rocks hidden beneath the surface.</p><p>"It may be sooner than he thinks," Kageyama stated ominously and Osamu got the feeling the words hadn't been aimed at just one half of the brothers.</p><p>He stood silent and frozen again as Kageyama didn't give him a chance to respond, instead taking off jogging at a good clip in the direction he'd originally been heading.</p><p>Osamu was left watching him get smaller, disappear around a bend. Suddenly, he was glad for the impending chaos of his life with the Clan and Kenma's Vision. He had a feeling he'd need a better distraction than exercise to keep his mind off Kageyama.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Shoyo dreamt of fire.<p>It just felt inevitable after the day he'd had. Despite the cooling rain and the humming AC and the sounds of a summer storm coming from his white noise machine, Shoyo had visions of a blazing inferno, flames roaring and licking at nothing, the crackling and popping as it all burned.</p><p>Waking up covered in sweat with his sheet kicked down around his feet felt inevitable as well, not to mention an occurrence growing more and more frequent.</p><p>The burning pain along his spine and on his chest continued, making him hiss when it sharpened after he moved or bent or twisted certain ways. He did another paranoid check in the mirror, yet still couldn't really see anything beyond a red stripe. Kinda looked like sunburn, standing out against his usually pale flesh. The skin over his left pectoral felt oddly sensitive, too, warm to the touch, red and angry looking.</p><p>Maybe he'd picked up a rash somewhere. An allergic reaction to something?</p><p>Not that either of those explanations really fit, not entirely, but it was the best he could come up with.</p><p>Breakfast was a bowl of cereal each for him and Natsu, even though Shoyo didn't feel much like eating. Where his skin wasn't burning, it was buzzing with a sense of anticipation, like something big was happening that day. He racked his brain, trying to remember if Ukai-san had mentioned any important deliveries or an inspector stopping by, maybe even his grandpa planning to drop in and check on things.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He didn't think anything was happening at Natsu's school either, the calendar square for that day blank and Shoyo being obsessive for writing things down as soon as he found out. He asked her just to double-check but she shook her head as she kicked her feet and chewed her breakfast. Shoyo decided he was probably being paranoid once again, anxious over finding more of that graffiti somewhere, and reminded Natsu to eat the cereal and not just the marshmallow pieces.</p><p>Although he couldn't say much there, given how he was picking at his own food and not really eating. His stomach was rolling too much to be able to put anything in it.</p><p>Dishes washed and shoes on, Shoyo made sure they had everything they needed. Natsu had her backpack with her homework and bento safely stored inside. He had his wallet and keys and phone in the appropriate pockets. A quick peek out the peephole to satisfy that conspiratorial thought and they were leaving the apartment, on their way to the school.</p><p>The walk felt uneventful, felt the same as usual. Natsu went on about a dream she had where she was surrounded by a whole huge family of foxes, practicing her numbers by counting them on her fingers. Shoyo gave the appropriate responses at the appropriate times, hand on the hook of her bag to keep her close.</p><p>Yet his head pretty much never stopped moving. Not only did he keep an eye on where they were going, making sure not to trip or fall or cross any roads without checking for oncoming traffic, but he also kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings. He constantly checked behind them, beside them, around them. He let Natsu's storytelling fade into a hum as he listened out for footsteps, snapping around to check who it was whenever he caught the sound of them.</p><p>Joggers, kids going to school, people headed to work or running errands.</p><p>Nothing unusual.</p><p>Nothing suspicious.</p><p>No one remotely looking like the dark haired man who'd been following him the previous night.</p><p>"Hi, Sugawara-sama!!"</p><p>Natsu's voice snapped him out of it and he realized they were nearing the <i>Torii</i> gate of the Inari Temple Shrine. As always, Sugawara-sama was sweeping the front steps, in another black <i>yukata</i>--this one with silver stitching the same color of his hair--and <i>Geta</i> sandals. He gave Natsu a big smile and a bigger wave, returning her greeting, before turning his attention to Shoyo.</p><p>The caretaker's smile disappeared then, a piercing look stabbing at Shoyo, despite the fifteen meter distance. It was as though he was trying to communicate, trying to… warn?</p><p>No. No way. It was just Shoyo's paranoia playing up again, that was all. Or maybe the rumors around town were true and Sugawara-sama had some sort of mystical ability, meaning he had a clairvoyant vision and was telling Shoyo to be careful.</p><p>Too many movies, Shoyo decided. Too much manga in high school, too much listening to superstitious stories.</p><p>But when he looked at Sugawara-sama, he could've sworn he saw black smoke swirling just behind him, could've sworn he saw a bite mark on the side of his neck, could've sworn he saw his eyes turning pitch black all over, swallowing even the sclera.</p><p>A shudder wracked him. And between one blink and the next, it was all gone and Sugawara-sama was his usual bright, smiley self.</p><p>Shoyo turned away.</p><p>Then turned to one of the kitsune statues near the <i>Torii</i> gate. Its red bib seemed brighter that day, the fox feeling more alive, more attentive, despite being nothing more than aged concrete.</p><p>Still… there was something about it, something about that day…</p><p>'<i>Please</i>,' Shoyo began, unsure if kitsunes truly were Inari's messengers, unsure if Inari herself was real, unsure that he wasn't just losing his mind. '<i>Please help me get through whatever is coming. But not for me. For Natsu.</i>'</p><p>Taking his sister's hand, he restarted their journey to her school, hoping like hell the fervent believers who resided in Sendai had been right.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>"Here's what we know," Daichi began as he stood over the kitchen table, a map of Sendai spread across it. Red dot stickers signified places graffiti had been spotted, green ones were places of note: the <i>conbini</i>, police station, schools, Hinata's apartment complex.<p>Atsumu didn't like how close together those red and green dots were, frowning as he tore off a bite of Pop Tart with his teeth. Of course there was no graffiti near the police station. These guys were methodical and not stupid, avoiding getting caught.</p><p>Mostly anyway.</p><p>According to Daichi, he'd managed to find one of them staking out Hinata's apartment.</p><p>The thought of it had the water rumbling in the pipes as Atsumu's anger climbed. He should've been there. He should've been watching over Hinata, making sure nothing happened to him, keeping an eye on that creep or even waterboarding the asshole for answers. Instead, he'd been moping at home, doing jack shit. If anything had happened to Hinata…</p><p>A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he peered up to find Ushijima giving him a stern look. Atsumu immediately reined it in, water receding and pipes no longer rumbling.</p><p>Whoops!</p><p>Glancing around the room, Atsumu wasn't surprised to find eyes on him. Daichi at the head of the table, flanked by Kuroo and Iwaizumi. Kenma sitting, curled over a large mug of coffee, Akaashi sipping tea from his seat next to him with Bokuto towering behind him. Sakusa on the counter, away from the rest, but still watching, today's mask green to match his track jacket. And beside Iwaizumi was Oikawa in another colorful silk kimono, then Osamu, freshly showered and barely making it in time.</p><p>All stared at Atsumu to see if he was done, then gave their attention back to the police officer in charge of the gathering. Well, strategy meeting really.</p><p>Which was… Atsumu wasn't sure. Part of him thought it was incredibly boring and a waste of time. They needed to be out there, doing <i>something</i>. He couldn't just stand around waiting, not when Hinata was in danger, not when this was seemingly some sort of trigger to something much bigger and much more dire.</p><p>However… he knew the value of good info, knew it would only help to know who they were going up against, so he stayed put.</p><p>Didn't mean he was happy about it.</p><p>And he wasn't staying completely still, leg shaking and teeth gnawing at his Pop Tart rather than normal biting and chewing. Osamu side-eyed him but Atsumu ignored any meaning behind the inquisitive glance, making sure his attention was on Daichi, just like the others.</p><p>Daichi cleared his throat and swiped under his nose. "As I was saying," he began again, finger now tapping on the green dot of Hinata's apartment. "This is where I spotted the SUV parked. I managed to trail it all the way here." His finger followed a line already drawn in black sharpie, twisting and turning through the streets of town until it came to the northwest corner and a residential area. "What I thought was a dead end with a copse of trees was actually an Illusion and I had to stop there. For all I know, unauthorized crossing could trigger some sort of alarm or at the very least alert them to our presence and the fact that we're onto them, which is the exact opposite of what you want." He glanced over at Ushijima, who just nodded, still holding onto Atsumu's shoulder. "Plus, I have no idea what's on the other side. I didn't wanna go in without back-up or letting someone know where I was and what I was doing."</p><p>Ushijima nodded again, joined by Iwaizumi, as well as a few others who thought it made sense.</p><p>"The SUV is registered to a fake name," Daichi continued. "However, his DMV photo appears to be real, so keep an eye out for this guy."</p><p>He placed a tablet in the middle of the map, driver's license photo taking up the whole of the screen. Atsumu leaned over to get a better look, Ushijima's hand falling from his shoulder, and chewed thoughtfully as he took in every detail. Guy kinda looked like Kuroo, except without the rooster tail bedhead at the back. Bangs covered the wrong eye, too. Features weren't as long and sharp.</p><p>Atsumu focused, committed the image to memory, and was glad to see his brother doing the same.</p><p>"That's all we know so far, which admittedly isn't much." Daichi winced sheepishly and it looked completely out of place with his full uniform on, partner dressed out right beside him. "But it's more than we had yesterday. Hopefully this will help us out with." He stopped, glanced at Kenma then Atsumu--which made him jolt in surprise, like he'd been caught doing something. "With today."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Suddenly Atsumu wasn't hungry anymore he hit his brother in the chest with the half Pop Tart pastry he had left. Osamu took it and began eating it without a second's thought.</p><p>"I know we're all freaked out about Kenma's Vision last night," Ushijima began, his voice steady and authoritative.</p><p>The reminder of said Vision had Atsumu's skin crawling and he wriggled about as though he could alleviate the sensation. Ushijima clamped a hand on the back of his neck in a way that was probably meant to be calming and reassuring but instead felt like a mother trying to haul her wayward child back to the den.</p><p>Probably the latter, Atsumu figured. He suffered no delusions that he wasn't the problem child, especially not when this entire thing was incredibly personal and he was the most likely to go off the rails.</p><p>The water bubbling up the pipes mere minutes ago proved that.</p><p>His fingers drummed against his thighs, leg still shaking, trying to keep a rein on powers threatening to break free once more. His trigger felt feather light and he knew it wouldn't take much for them to go off again.</p><p>"But we still need to be careful. Lives are at stake and not just ours. I urge you all to show restraint and put thought into your actions rather than just reacting." Ushijima gave a squeeze to Atsumu's neck at that for emphasis, making him cringe from the pressure.</p><p>Point taken.</p><p>"Everyone has their roles to play. I want us all to step up vigilance but also stick to the same routine so as not to arouse suspicion of any form. Akaashi, I believe you'll be heading to the temple once we're wrapped here?"</p><p>The mentioned man gave a quiet "yes, sir", inclining his head then sipping his tea.</p><p>"Bokuto, I'm sure you have spies of your own keeping watch."</p><p>As if on cue, a bird tapped on the window and tweeted. Bokuto whistled back, then shot it a wink and a fingergun before folding his arms over his bare chest.</p><p>'Nuff said there.</p><p>"Just. Don't wander too far into the woods. We need you close to home and ready," Ushijima reminded him then addressed everyone else in turn. "Daichi and Iwaizumi will obviously be at work. Kuroo, I want you to find out what you can about our mystery driver and any possible connections he has."</p><p>Kuroo gave a wink and a salute.</p><p>"Kenma will stay here and try to see if any more information comes to him. Sakusa, I want you watching over and helping keep him relaxed, if possible. Same with you, Oikawa, but I also want you ready to Travel at a moment's notice."</p><p>Oikawa groaned and flopped back over his chair. "That means I gotta put on pants," he whined.</p><p>Iwaizumi cuffed him upside the head.</p><p>"Twins," Ushijima began, giving another warning squeeze to Atsumu's neck and the younger man cringed for multiple reasons. From the corner of his eye, he noted Osamu fighting a sneer at the moniker, too. "You two are to keep an eye on Hinata, but remain conspicuous about it. Only one visit inside and actually buy something. Don't draw attention."</p><p>Yet another squeeze and Atsumu wormed his way out of the hold.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I got it," he insisted, rubbing his neck. "Trust me, last thing I wanna do is do anything to put Hinata in harm's way any more than he already is."</p><p>Ushijima cocked an eyebrow at that then looked to Osamu for confirmation, who shrugged a shoulder and nodded.</p><p>Some back up.</p><p>Seemed to satisfy their Leader though, judging by the dismissive wag of his eyebrows and the fact that he turned his attention to the Clan as a whole once more. "Everyone is on high alert. Phones are to be on at all times and answered immediately. I want periodic updates, even if it's to let me know nothing has happened since last check-in. I'd rather be inundated with a whole lot of nothing than miss out on something. Any questions or comments?"</p><p>Several reactions to the negative, then Ushijima dismissed them all. Everyone filed out, heading in various directions to fulfill various roles, and Atsumu felt very much like they were an army unit getting set to carry out some sorta mission.</p><p>Maybe they were. A poorly trained one for sure, but on a mission for sure.</p><p>His heart began thumping at rabbit speed and he rolled his shoulders to try and ease the tension gripping his neck. It was gonna be a huge, life-changing day. He already knew it from Kenma's Vision the night before, yet now he was really <i>feeling</i> it down in his soul.</p><p>He needed to get out there.</p><p>He needed to make sure Hinata was safe.</p><p>He needed to make up for not having been there the night before.</p><p>He--</p><p>Ushijima stepped in his way as soon as he began heading to the door, forcing him to stop or run into his mountainous frame. Atsumu tilted his head up to a stern look, feeling his body jolt then still under the heavy weight of his stare.</p><p>"I meant what I said yesterday," the Leader stated sternly, finger in Atsumu's face as a warning. "Do <i>not</i> put our Clan's safety in jeopardy."</p><p>Atsumu swallowed hard. "I won't."</p><p>Ushijima's gaze lingered, analyzing, before turning to Osamu with his finger still pointed at Atsumu. "Watch. Him."</p><p>Osamu nodded once then both twins watched their Leader leave. A long moment later, Osamu turned to his brother and heaved a sigh.</p><p>"You're gonna do something fuckin' stupid anyway, so I ain't gonna fuckin' bother."</p><p>He left, Atsumu on his heels, not responding. Because he couldn't. Chances were, when it came down to it, he probably would do something dumb if it meant saving Hinata, his brother, his Clan, and possibly himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>A weird ominous feeling settled over Shoyo by the time he got to work. He couldn't explain it, even if he tried. It was just the overwhelming belief that <i>something</i> was coming, stronger than the feeling he'd had that morning in the apartment. He wasn't missing anything or forgetting anything, he knew that much. But something was coming.<p>It had almost been a surprise to <i>not</i> see graffiti on the storefront or be followed to the <i>conbini</i>. Felt silly, but it didn't stop the niggling at the back of his neck.</p><p>He still felt watched though.</p><p>It didn't get any better once he was inside and clocked in. It being a Wednesday and therefore a slow day meant he and Ukai-san were the only ones there and while he knew his boss was more preoccupied with whatever magazine he was flipping through at the front counter rather than Shoyo checking expiration dates on candy bars, the younger man continued to feel as though eyes were on him.</p><p>The burning on his back and chest were good distractions at times, the pain not dissipating but his mind getting so used to it that it was easy to ignore. Then it would intensify and he would have to crouch down and grit his teeth against it, just in case Ukai-san noticed and asked him what was going on. Would be hard to explain so he just bore with it until the searing pain passed.</p><p>It all changed at nine am on the dot.</p><p>Ukai-san's phone rang. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. People called for business reasons, his mom called for a chat, his friends called for drinking plans, his grandpa called to check on the store.</p><p>Shoyo had half a second of wondering once more if the elder Ukai-san had been planning to stop by or was making plans or cancelling plans...</p><p>Then Ukai-san jumped up from the stool he'd been sitting on, metal scraping against the linoleum floor, as he yelled out a panicked "what?!" down the phone. Shoyo's head snapped to him, watching his boss tugging at his bleached hair, wide eyed and breathing heavy.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way now." And he was, practically jumping over the counter then rushing to the back of the store, slamming his office door open then shut.</p><p>Shoyo stood in the candy aisle, chocolate bar in hand, frozen. Clearly something bad had happened, something that had the usually calm and relaxed Ukai-san losing his trademark cool.</p><p>Had to be his grandpa. The old man was an <i>old</i> man and any number of things could happen to him, any of which would elicit such a desperate reaction from his grandson.</p><p>Gnawing his bottom lip, Shoyo didn't wanna imagine what could've happened. He liked the man, respected him and his gruff demeanor. He hoped like hell it was just a bad fall and a broken hip, not anything more serious or life-threatening.</p><p>Ukai-san brust from his office, no longer on the phone or wearing his apron, but instead carrying his helmet with his feet haphazardly shoved into sneakers rather than the flip-flops he'd previously been wearing. Shoyo was pretty sure they were on the wrong feet, which just clued him in on how serious the call had been.</p><p>"Hinata, you're in charge," Ukai-san announced, striding to the front door. "Kageyama is due in later this afternoon but if you need to call him in, you can. I gotta get to the hospital."</p><p>Shoyo jolted and followed his boss. "What happened? Is everything okay?" he sounded just as frantic as his boss, his heart racing faster when he got a shrug.</p><p>"Gramps fell. They don't know much more than that right now. They called because I'm his emergency contact and they need me there just in case." He paused at the door, hand ready to pull it open. "I'll call you as soon as I learn something. Keep an eye on the place."</p><p>"Of course," Shoyo automatically answered, wringing his hands around the candy bar he still held. "Hope everything is okay."</p><p>Ukai-san swore softly. "Me, too." Then he left. A few seconds later, Shoyo caught sight of his dirt bike speeding past the store, on its way to the highway.</p><p>He must've been taken to the city hospital. That wasn't a good sign if their small local one couldn't handle it.</p><p>Shoyo wiggled his toes nervously then went back to the aisle he'd previously been in. God, he felt helpless. He wanted to do something to help ease Ukai-san's stress and worry, to help out his grandfather and whatever may be wrong…</p><p>But there was nothing to do.</p><p>Except watch the store, of course. Not having to worry about the <i>conbini</i> would definitely help lift some of the burden and worry from his boss.</p><p>Okay, right, yeah, he could totally do that. Starting by putting this candy bar back before it melted in his hand and finishing what he was doing.</p><p>With one last glance at the door, Shoyo made his way back to the candy aisle, putting the bar back in the appropriate box.</p><p>Then scratching his scalp.</p><p>Then trying to figure out where he was, what he was doing, what day it even was.</p><p>Crap! He couldn't focus. All he could think about was the elderly Ukai-san and was he okay and did Shoyo somehow bring this into being with the weird ominous feeling he'd been experiencing all morning.</p><p>That wasn't possible, right? It couldn't be.</p><p>Right?</p><p>"Argh!" He cried out a frustrated sound, tugging at his hair. He was beyond useless and now potentially a jinx. He wasn't gonna get anything done right that day.</p><p>With a sigh of defeat, he scuffed his way over to the front counter.</p><p>He made it to the end of the aisle before he paused.</p><p>Outside, he could hear footsteps, expensive shoes clicking on the sidewalk. Two sets, two men, two steady heartbeats--</p><p>Heartbeats? What the--?</p><p>His own picked up speed, that anticipatory feeling ratcheting up with it. He turned his head to the front window, half expecting to see the usual pair of customers come in, just as they did practically every day.</p><p>Only it wasn't Atsumu or Osamu.</p><p>These two men were ones Shoyo had never seen before, especially not at this <i>conbini</i>. Neither looked like they would dare lower themselves to actually do their own shopping, much less sully themselves with a quaint convenience store in an okay neighborhood.</p><p>Shoyo moved faster, was behind the counter by the time they entered the store.</p><p>The first one through was clearly the one in charge, dressed in a fancy charcoal suit with hunter green button down and a black cape--that had no business being worn except for drama--was draped off his shoulders. His dark brown hair was parted on the right, his eyes narrow and his features almost snake like. The sight of him made the hairs on the back of Shoyo's neck stand up and that was before he caught the cashier staring and gave him a chilling smirk with too much teeth. <i>Sharp</i> teeth.</p><p>The other was a few centimeters shorter, in a well-tailored suit of his own in similar colors, silver pin in a twisting shape on the lapel. No cape though. That must've been meant only for the leader. His hair was a light brown and cropped short, bright eyes scanning the place before landing on Shoyo, bringing a malevolent smile to his face.</p><p>The chills got worse. Every centimeter of Shoyo's flesh grew tight, prickled with goosebumps. His heart was beyond speeding. Terror made his throat go tight.</p><p>Because… yeah. He felt terrified.</p><p>He didn't know what it was about them, but they elicited a sense of fear Shoyo hadn't experienced since he'd been told of his parents' deaths.</p><p>Maybe it was the smirks, devious and lazy in their deceit.</p><p>Maybe it was the slow, snake-like way they moved, slowly stalking their way down the aisles towards him.</p><p>Maybe it was because Shoyo was reminded of that old cliche about a "<i>Devil in a three piece suit</i>".</p><p>Maybe it was because he was all alone.</p><p>Maybe it was just his intuition and so far his gut hadn't steered him wrong.</p><p>And right at that moment, his gut was telling him to run. Far. Fast. Now.</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Between one blink and the next, the darker haired leader was directly across the counter from him, making Shoyo jump back with a gasp. But the man kept grinning, unnerving, licking his lips almost hungrily. Shoyo swallowed hard and eyed both doors. The man before him stood so that he could easily block the front one. His partner was now standing near the back, blocking the way to the emergency exit.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>They had him trapped.</p><p>He'd been right to be terrified because he was pretty sure they were there to kill him.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you face to face, Hinata Shoyo," the man began and Shoyo's heart stalled and started and jumbled in his chest.</p><p>"Ho--"</p><p>"Oh, I know all about you and your family, Shoyo-kun," the man interrupted, speaking haughtily, tauntingly.</p><p>Shoyo was gonna throw up.</p><p>"Parents died about four years ago, right around the time you turned eighteen, leaving you in charge of your now eight year old sister. Must be hard, becoming a parent so young, losing half your family. The trauma must've been incredible."</p><p>The other man snickered under his breath. Shoyo tried to remember exactly where Ukai-san had hidden that metal baseball bat he kept as a defense weapon, tried to figure out if he could get to it sneakily enough.</p><p>He had a feeling, given how fast the man had reached the counter, he'd never be able to get to it in time, much less be able to use it.</p><p>Oh God. Who was gonna take care of Natsu now?</p><p>"Would certainly explain why you're such a late bloomer," the man continued, making absolutely no sense. "Your abilities remaining latent certainly made you harder to find and I'm sure your late father did something to hide his children from me. He was well-aware that I'd use your lives as bargaining chips."</p><p>He laid his hands flat on the counter and leaned forward, smirk evil and all the more unsettling for what he'd just said. Shoyo backed up as much as possible, absently noting that the man's nails were black.</p><p>Weird thing to focus on at the end of his life, but there it was.</p><p>"I'll do you a favor," the man began and Shoyo's eyes flipped up to the serpentine ones of this threatening man. "I'm in a good mood today and am feeling surprisingly generous. Give me what I want, and not only will I make your death quick and painless, but I'll also leave young Natsu alone."</p><p>Shoyo actually stopped breathing at that.</p><p>And damn him, but he was fully prepared to give this stranger anything, everything, including his own life, as long as he didn't touch his younger sister.</p><p>But he never got the chance to say anything.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Heads snapped around, Shoyo moving to see around the man and finding Atsumu standing by the fridges at the back of the store, Osamu next to him. Relief flooded Shoyo, bringing much needed air back into his lungs, despite the flurry of questions racing through his head.</p><p>Like when the hell they even came inside?</p><p>Why didn't the bells above the door ring?</p><p>And why the hell were the twins each holding an open jug of water and… he couldn't tell what else was in Osamu's hand but Shoyo didn't care. He was just too damn grateful that help of any form had arrived.</p><p>Atsumu's lips parted, spread into a feral grin, his own canines looking especially sharp, and if Shoyo didn't know any better, he could've sworn his eyes shone bright blue for a moment there. He stood in a defensive stance, just like his brother, both ready to fight, and Shoyo felt that anticipatory jolt to his heartbeat once more.</p><p>"Ushijima Wakatoshi says 'hello'," Atsumu stated, a harsh edge to his words that Shoyo had never heard before.</p><p>Then, all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW!! A HUNDRED KUDOS???!!! Thank you guys so so much! And another special thank you to those who have commented, especially the names I'm starting to recognize as they leave one every chapter. It means more than I can tell.</p>
<p>I admittedly fudged around with Inari Temple/ Shrine layouts in this chapter, for which I'm sorry. I'd claim artistic license but it was me trying to blend reality with the way it was playing out in my head.</p>
<p>Next chapter will be posted July 7th. As always, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER SIX</h3>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>~*~a few minutes earlier~*~</i>
  </p>
</div>There was this tightness in his chest that seemed to increase the closer they got to the <i>conbini</i>, every step making his heart rate increase as his anxiety and apprehension and anticipation grew more and more intense.<p>Atsumu didn't have the gift--or curse--of seeing the future. He had no idea what was to come or why it felt as though something <i>major</i> was gonna happen.</p>
<p>A believer would say it was Inari trying to warn one of her children.</p>
<p>Logic said it was just a result of a Vision from someone who did, in fact, have the ability to know what was coming and the knowledge that it was happening that day. Combined with information that had been gathered over the past four or so years since they moved to town and it would take a bigger moron than the one Osamu implied he was to not know shit was about to go down.</p>
<p>It was driving Atsumu nuts that they had to walk though. A car would be too difficult for them to hide and if they ran, it would make them stand out. He almost suggested they put on running gear and pretend to be out jogging, but he got the feeling that would look out of the ordinary, too. Not to mention the fact that Osamu had already been out for one and they couldn't chance someone having already seen him.</p>
<p>Another logical thing that made sense to Atsumu, but that didn't mean he had to fucking like it.</p>
<p>"Did you know that in every <i>Star Wars</i> movie, a character says the line 'I've got a bad feeling about this'?"</p>
<p>Atsumu gave his brother a perplexed look as they turned the corner, as they reached the street that the <i>conbini</i> was located on. "You tryna tell me somethin'?"</p>
<p>Osamu shrugged a shoulder, cracking his knuckles absently. "You tryna tell me you don't feel the same?"</p>
<p>Atsumu turned away. He couldn't argue the feeling, the instinct, the way every nerve felt on edge.</p>
<p>And as he surveyed the street, he soon easily found another reason why.</p>
<p>"One o'clock," he stated directionally. "Tell me that Benz doesn't look familiar to you."</p>
<p>His brother looked without moving his head, checked out the black Mercedes sedan with its windows tinted a degree above legal. Immediately, Osamu's heart rate changed, his fingers curling by his sides as his muscles tensed. "Three days in a row now."</p>
<p>"Definitely not the type of car belonging to anyone who would have any business in this area."</p>
<p>An agreeing hum then the twins locked eyes and nodded simultaneously. Words weren't needed. They knew what they needed to do.</p>
<p>It was practically nothing to silence their motions, to make them disappear from reflections in mirrors or windows. Their feet moved soundlessly and Osamu put the finishing touches on their invisible act by sending out a wave of mental manipulations. Even if someone were to look right at the twins, they wouldn't see them. Nothing would register but air, the buildings around them, the sidewalk beneath.</p>
<p>Wind caressed against them, swept over their hair, and Atsumu peeked up to find a horned owl calmly sitting atop a nearby telephone pole. Back-up, he instinctively knew, the wind pressing against his back like a pat before gentling.</p>
<p>As they approached the car, the twins were able to get a better glance inside, finding only a driver behind the wheel.</p>
<p>A very familiar driver.</p>
<p>It was the photo they'd been shown that morning, sharp features, dark hair covering his left eye, intense eyes locked onto the <i>conbini</i>.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Atsumu burst out, Osamu's head snapping to him.</p>
<p>"We need to call--"</p>
<p>Too late. Atsumu was already racing to the <i>conbini</i>'s door.</p>
<p>With a swear, Osamu sped after him, catching up when Atsumu had to pause and extend his silent Illusion to the bell above the door.</p>
<p>The scene inside was enough to stop Atsumu's heart. By the back exit was a lean man in a suit, smirking at the front counter. And at said front counter was a dark haired man grinning wide as he spoke to Hinata.</p>
<p>Who looked absolutely fucking terrified.</p>
<p>Atsumu felt everything in him tighten, lips curling up in a sneer and an angry noise bubbling up in his throat. A hand clamped down on his mouth, another on his shoulder, as Osamu held him back. He snapped his head around and Osamu put a finger to his own lips then gave him an insistent look.</p>
<p>Right. They needed to be strategic about this. Charging in half-cocked like he was about to would result in a ton of injuries, possibly even death, and that certainly wouldn't help the discretion they were trying to keep as a Clan.</p>
<p>Nodding to show he understood, Atsumu relaxed and his brother released his hold. The two of them crept along the back wall, along the refrigerated units, and--</p>
<p>And now Atsumu was grabbing his twin to halt his movements.</p>
<p>Inside the section of fridge to his right were large jugs of water, one brand featuring a label with blue mountains drawn across the top and yellow flowers in the corner.</p>
<p>Just like Kenma said.</p>
<p>Atsumu yanked the door open and each of them grabbed a jug before exchanging another meaningful look. "<i>Red circle with blue waves</i>". Surely it was something in the store.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Osamu was dropping to the ground and opening his jug, as he snatched a packet from an end cap shelf. Atsumu crouched down and got a better look at it himself, taking note of the label… featuring blue waves on the bottom and a red circle at the top.</p>
<p>Okinawa Salt.</p>
<p>Osamu could only manipulate salt water.</p>
<p>Atsumu owed Kenma huge.</p>
<p>Osamu mixed the salt into his jug as Atsumu stretched his hearing to take note of what they were up against. Only five heartbeats in the entire building, including his own and Osamu's, meaning Hinata had been the only one working. His heart was the easiest to pick up, racing like a rabbit on speed, and Atsumu felt everything in him grow tight once more as he physically ached to rush over and save him.</p>
<p>Instead he cracked open his own jug.</p>
<p>"I'll do you a favor," came an unfamiliar voice, sickeningly sweet and fake. It sent shivers down Atsumu's spine and he caught even his brother shuddering.</p>
<p>Raising to his feet, he kept up his Illusion, making note of how close the asshole was leaning towards Hinata, clearly threatening... </p>
<p>With a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>"I'm in a good mood today and am feeling surprisingly generous," the man went on as saccharine as before. "Give me what I want, and not only will I make your death quick and painless, but I'll also leave young Natsu alone."</p>
<p>Hinata's heart completely stopped.</p>
<p>Atsumu lost his hold on his Illusion and yelled a "hey!" without a single thought. He was poised for a fight, seeing red, and completely ready to tear this asshole apart sliver by sliver, as slowly and painfully as possible.</p>
<p>No one threatened his Hinata and got away with it.</p>
<p>Three heads snapped around to him, three versions of confusion aimed his way. The water in his jug bubbled, meeting his call and ready to move the second he thought of it, and a predatory smile formed on Atsumu's face.</p>
<p>"Ushijima Wakatoshi says 'hello'."</p>
<p>It was a test and a threat all at once and it worked, the cocky grin disappearing from the man by the counter. Instead, an angry sneer formed as black smoke curled around his hands, emanating from beneath his cape--which, what kind of pretentious asshole wore a cape anyway?</p>
<p>The thought disappeared quickly though as the man's eyes turned completely black, sclera and all.</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>Void.</p>
<p>Osamu swore beside him as he reached the same conclusion.</p>
<p>Then the lights went out.</p>
<p>Outside the world grew dark, stealing what light they could've used to see, and Atsumu knew it was the <i>Kukan</i> by the front counter. He was hoping to cut them off, hoping to distract and take advantage, hoping to throw the twins off.</p>
<p>He was about to be really disappointed.</p>
<p>In perfect synchronization, the twins both hurled their jugs at each of their opponents. Water went flying and Atsumu focused solely on the streams pouring from what he'd thrown. Taking control was easier than breathing as he manipulated the molecules to rush at the caped fuck-head. The man was focused on destroying the jug itself and was barely able to do anything about the water, getting his arms soaked. Atsumu took advantage and used his abilities to hurl more jugs at the man, bombarding him just as fast as he could destroy the plastic containers.</p>
<p>To the side, he was vaguely aware of his brother tearing open more salt packages, mixing it with what had been spilled, using the new saline to try and drown the other man. Metal shelving rumbled but Atsumu couldn't afford to pay much attention to it. The sounds of a fist fight reached his ears and he let Osamu take care of his opponent as he focused on his own.</p>
<p>Water soaked the ground and shelves and Atsumu surreptitiously drew it all up to reuse it. He just needed an opening.</p>
<p>His eyes adjusted to the dark, a cloud of black smoke surrounding the man, moving…</p>
<p>Moving backwards...</p>
<p>"Hinata, duck!" he called out, the redhead jolting, heart skipping a beat before he dropped down.</p>
<p>The smoke dove but Atsumu rushed the man, knocking him aside. The tackle took him by surprise, the smoke drawing back enough to allow an escape.</p>
<p>"Run!" he got out before a punch to the jaw dazed him.</p>
<p>Shit. Okay, that hurt.</p>
<p>Stars danced behind his eyes and he shook his head to try and focus, only to be pushed aside. The man climbed atop him, fisting Atsumu's tee before punching him in the face so hard his head hit the floor beneath him. His ears rung as searing pain spread out, bringing tears to his eyes.</p>
<p>But feet were scrambling against the linoleum, Hinata taking advantage of the window Atsumu had created for him and trying to escape. His noisy escape caught the attention of the <i>Kukan</i>, who threw an arm in Hinata's direction, sending the smoke his way.</p>
<p>Atsumu's head suddenly cleared as adrenaline and panic over Hinata kicked in. Sweeping his own hands, he sent a rushing wave to the man's chest, shoving him off.</p>
<p>Then up, slamming him against the ceiling.</p>
<p>His soaked clothes allowed Atsumu to grab hold of him, repeatedly smashing him between the floor and the ceiling until he was unconscious. The lights immediately came back on as the darkness outside receded, the creator of it all no longer able to keep it up.</p>
<p>Elsewhere, the fight between Osamu and his opponent had devolved into a gurgling noise then nothing, only one left panting.</p>
<p>And thank Inari it was his brother, he thought as he collapsed back onto the hard floor.</p>
<p>Hearing roaming, he found Hinata's speeding heart, heard his sneakers squeaking against the wet floor as…</p>
<p>"Atsumu!"</p>
<p>A small body crashed into his, surprisingly sturdy and stronger than he appeared. Atsumu lifted his head enough to find Hinata kneeling beside him, hands on Atsumu's chest, worried look in wide brown eyes. A relieved sigh left Atsumu, another silent thanks leaving him at the knowledge that Hinata was okay.</p>
<p>Okay for the moment.</p>
<p>Osamu appeared, towering over him, two full water jugs in his hands. "We need to go."</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded and sat up--whoa! Too fast! He wobbled as his head spun and Hinata easily supported his back before he fell over.</p>
<p>His hands were warm. Hot even.</p>
<p>"'Tsumu."</p>
<p>"Gimme a min," he grumbled, carefully getting up and surveying the damage.</p>
<p>Water covered the floor, soaked some of the products on the shelves, a few displays knocked over. The fridge door was still open, water bottles falling over, spilling onto the floor. In the back corner, entire racks had been moved, knocked down, metal sign gone from the wall.</p>
<p>The place was a fucking wreck.</p>
<p>"Definitely can't come back here," he muttered absently.</p>
<p>Osamu huffed, annoyed. "I'd punch you in your ugly mug if I didn't think it would knock you unconscious. I ain't carrying your annoying ass."</p>
<p>Atsumu frowned. "We have the same face."</p>
<p>Hinata's lips parted like he was gonna say something, only to slam them shut, and it was only then that Atsumu realized he was propping himself up with the younger man.</p>
<p>He made to move but Hinata grabbed hold of his wrist with a deathgrip before he could even take a single step. Atsumu adjusted their hold so their fingers were intertwined instead, relishing how small Hinata's hand felt surrounded by his longer fingers.</p>
<p>His hand was burning.</p>
<p>Atsumu sent a cooling wave to his palm to help ease the heat.</p>
<p>Osamu glanced at their hands but said nothing, just swept his hand in a gesture for Atsumu to go first.</p>
<p>There was gonna be a Conversation later, Atsumu could just tell.</p>
<p>A single nod, then Atsumu headed to the back door, Hinata in tow, Osamu protecting their rear. The brunet that had been there was now laying, soaked and unconscious, heart slow but unfortunately steady. Atsumu splashed him in the face with another large wave then bent down.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly his wallet was hidden in the front pocket of his jacket.</p>
<p>He shot a look over his shoulder at his brother, who nodded then made his way to the other man to snatch his wallet as well, dropping his water jugs as he went. Even if the IDs held within were fake, they should have a picture which would help the Clan find out who they really were.</p>
<p>A final auditory check, no signs of movement and the three of them made their way out the <i>conbini</i> into the back alley.</p>
<p>Fuck. Ushijima was gonna be <i>pissed</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Shoyo was in a daze. That was the only way to describe it. His head felt empty, his body was moving on automatic, his skin was numb…<p>Except for his right hand which was wrapped up in Atsumu's and feeling surprisingly cool and tingly.</p>
<p>Man, his hand felt good around Shoyo's. Long fingers curled perfectly around, palm swallowing the smaller man's, thumb absently rubbing against the back of it on occasion.</p>
<p>No words were spoken as they made their way through a labyrinth of back alleys at a pace that was both urgent and cautious. The twins' footsteps were surprisingly silent, their breathing steady and regulated, while their hearts beat wildly. The latter strangely comforted Shoyo to know he wasn't the only one freaking out over what had just happened.</p>
<p>Then he grew more freaked out over the fact that he was even able to hear three heartbeats in the first place.</p>
<p>Atsumu drew them to a stop at the bend of an alley and fell back against a wall, Shoyo doing the same. His legs felt shaky, <i>all of him</i> was shaky, adrenaline and fear and confusion racing through him. Osamu was the only one who didn't need to be propped up against something, glancing around as he stood with his hand gripping his ribs on his left side.</p>
<p>"You got us lost, didn'tcha?"</p>
<p>Atsumu glared, swallowing hard. "I know where we are an' how ta get back, but we need to take shelter for a moment. We don' know if those guys're still after us or how many there are or where they're at."</p>
<p>"There's one more," Shoyo found himself saying. "He followed me last night. Pretty sure he followed me."</p>
<p>Atsumu's expression grew dark as black clouds formed overhead.</p>
<p>"'Tsumu," Osamu's voice was a warning and the sky cleared up again.</p>
<p>Staring up, Shoyo watched the clouds get swept away by a burst of wind and took note of a large gray owl sitting on the edge of the building, head tilted down and golden eyes focused on them like it was actually watching and listening.</p>
<p>"Friend of yours?" Shoyo asked as he pointed at the owl, unsure if he was being serious or not. Not after what he'd just witnessed at the <i>conbini</i>.</p>
<p>Both twins looked up then shook their heads.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Don't be dumb."</p>
<p>That snapped him out of it.</p>
<p>Shoyo broke away from Atsumu's grip and moved so he was standing before the twins. Osamu's hair was messy and sticking up in multiple directions, black shirt wet at the shoulders. Atsumu had what looked like a bruise forming on his jaw, his own white tee soaked and see through and clinging to his---</p>
<p>Was that eight--</p>
<p>Shoyo snapped his eyes away, reminding himself he was mad. "Don't talk to me like I'm crazy, not after what I just saw!" he demanded, staring them down in turn. "Some guy just produced black smoke from his back and another guy lifted a screwed down shelf with his mind and you both pulled off some water-bending moves straight outta <i>Avatar</i>. Don't act like someone turning into an owl is crazy!"</p>
<p>Osamu stared at him blankly.</p>
<p>Atsumu stared at him with an amused grin and a sparkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yer adorable when yer pissed."</p>
<p>Osamu swore and turned away.</p>
<p>Shoyo's face heated up and he found himself longing for the cool grip of Atsumu's hand. He glared instead. "Don't change the subject either."</p>
<p>"Fair 'nuff," Atsumu conceded, turning to his brother, who waved a hand flippantly. "He's a friend of a friend."</p>
<p>A frown formed on his face and Shoyo crossed his arms. His apron was wet. He hadn't even noticed until he felt it touch his arms. "What does that even mean?"</p>
<p>Another significant look was exchanged between the twins and Osamu let loose another swear word.</p>
<p>"He's gotta learn the truth. Sooner is better."</p>
<p>"We gotta update the others first. It should be a group decision."</p>
<p>"Fine, but we need to get someplace safe first."</p>
<p>"Can't take 'im home."</p>
<p>"Dad'll kill us."</p>
<p>"He's gon' kill us anyway when he hears what happened."</p>
<p>"Mom then."</p>
<p>"He seems safest right now."</p>
<p>Atsumu pushed away from the wall. "He'll back us up."</p>
<p>Osamu wagged his eyebrows. "Or least soften the blows."</p>
<p>Shoyo felt dizzy from their back and forth, eyes pinging left and right like watching a tennis match. "So we're gonna talk to your parents?"</p>
<p>Another twin look then Atsumu looked at him with a wince, rubbing the back of his head in that nervous habit. "Not exactly, but close enough. We can explain more when we get there." He extended his hand, an offer, and Shoyo stared at it.</p>
<p>He thought of <i>Aladdin</i>, the scene where the titular character holds his hand out to Princess Jasmine and asks if she trusts him. This moment felt very much like that one, like Atsumu was silently asking him the same question.</p>
<p>Shoyo slid his hand back into Atsumu's cool grip, fingers intertwining again, like they belonged that way.</p>
<p>The three of them made their way down and around and in and out more alleys and backstreets that Shoyo didn't even know existed. He hoped like hell Atsumu had been serious when he said he wasn't lost because Shoyo definitely was, not recognizing a lot of what was around them.</p>
<p>"Shoulda taken the damn car," Atsumu grumbled at one point.</p>
<p>"You know damn well why we couldn't take the car," Osamu argued.</p>
<p>"Woulda been a lot faster and easier."</p>
<p>Osamu was creative with the swears, Shoyo was quickly learning, another one flying under his breath.</p>
<p>Somehow they managed to get to the quiet road that led to the Inari Temple and after checking no one was around, they took off running. Shoyo could barely keep up with their longer legs and the twins had to slow down enough so he wouldn't get left behind.</p>
<p>Or force him to let go of Atsumu's hand.</p>
<p>Sugawara-sama was by the <i>Torii</i> gate at the entrance as though he was waiting on them, worried look on his face. The owl Shoyo had spotted earlier, swooped down with several loud hoots and Akaashi-sama burst out from the <i>shamusho</i> office as a guest of wind blew all around them, the owl landing on the roof.</p>
<p>"You two better have a good explanation for this," Sugawara-sama chastised the twins in a way that spoke of deep familiarity. Yet despite the disappointed look on his face, his brown eyes were tight with concern, and he ushered all three of them down the <i>sando</i> and towards the <i>haiden</i>. The other caretaker nodded to the owl and waited for it to take off before joining them.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we wash--"</p>
<p>"No time," Atsumu interrupted Shoyo, leading him around the larger <i>haiden</i> and inside the sanctuary building behind it.</p>
<p>Any further protestations died on Shoyo's lips the second he stepped through the threshold of the <i>honden</i>. The Inari Temple had always felt special, beautiful. The shrine itself was humble but gorgeous, a concrete tableau featuring a kitsune statuette on either side, both red-bibbed, one with a ball in its mouth, the other with a faux scroll. They sat before a miniature <i>Torii</i> gate, above which was the rope for the bell, lanterns strategically placed around with red columns holding the roof up. Shelves lined the walls, covered in what must've been thousands of tiny painted kitsune figurines in various poses and holding various items in their mouths. The red, gold, black, and white colors of the space made for a tasteful palette that had always drawn Shoyo in as a kid and now…</p>
<p>Now he felt the pull even more strongly.</p>
<p>Sugawara-sama led them past the shrine, passed scrolls hanging like tapestries, to a black section of wall. He waved his hand upon approach and the black disappeared, revealing a hidden door of plain bamboo wood and katakana lettering.</p>
<p>
  <i>KITSUNE</i>
</p>
<p>Somehow… the word made sense and brought a strange sense of peace to Shoyo.</p>
<p>The caretaker opened the door and gestured for them to enter with a sweep of his arm. Atsumu went first, hand still gripping Shoyo's and tugging him in next. Light spilling in allowed him to see concrete walls and descending stairs, like the passageway had been carved into the earth with precise motions. Every edge was still sharp, the steps perfect, as though no one had ever walked down them.</p>
<p>Not that Shoyo could blame anyone for not wanting to go down. A few stairs down and it was pitch black. No thanks. He'd had enough of barely being able to see and he would prefer to know what he was getting himself into.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, the place illuminated, torches strategically placed along the walls now burning bright. Atsumu paused and turned to peer up at Shoyo with a look of inquisitive awe and Shoyo just stared back with utter confusion.</p>
<p>"Huh," Sugawara-sama commented from somewhere behind. "Now get going. We've got a lot to talk about."</p>
<p>Atsumu stared for a moment longer, then turned back around and continued descending, hand on the wall to steady himself. Shoyo noted how the back of his shirt was soaked through as well, and his hair, and he hoped there was a change of clothes somewhere in their near future so Atsumu didn't catch a cold.</p>
<p>The bottom of the stairs opened to an underground cavern that apparently doubled as some sort of safe room. In the back left corner was a large pile of blankets and pillows that made up a nest-like bed. Back right held a couple cabinets. To the right were some couches and in the middle of it all was a round wooden table with four mismatched chairs around it. The air in the room was almost stifling, thick, hot. A musty smell hung in the air from the lack of use in the space, making Shoyo's nose wrinkle. </p>
<p>Atsumu's hand slipped from his and the blond half-stumbled his way to flop down onto one of the chairs barely tucked under the table. Shoyo made to move after him but Sugawara-sama stepped in his way, putting his hands on Shoyo's cheeks, brown eyes staring at him analytically.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Shoyo was five years old, being inspected by his mom, and he felt as though he was about to be told he had to stay home from school that day.</p>
<p>"How long have you felt hot?" Sugawara-sama asked and Shoyo jerked.</p>
<p>"Uh, I." He faltered, not knowing. He didn't really feel hot or feverish. Maybe a little warm from being out in the heat of summer and the adrenaline of all that happened, but he had a feeling that wasn't what Sugawara-sama was referring to.</p>
<p>"I don't?" he answered honestly, something else coming to mind. "Except my back and my chest."</p>
<p>The twins exchanged a look.</p>
<p>Akaashi-sama raised the eyebrows of his usually stoic face.</p>
<p>Sugawara-sama twisted his lips and made a thoughtful hum.</p>
<p>"Take off your shirt and let me see."</p>
<p>Atsumu jumped to his feet, yelling out an objective noise…</p>
<p>Then promptly fell to the ground unconscious.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Osamu had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before Atsumu passed out. He was honestly surprised the idiot had lasted as long as he had. The sound of his head smashing against the floor in the <i>conbini</i> was gonna be something that would haunt Osamu for the rest of his long life and part of him really wanted to go over and make sure the fool's head wasn't bleeding, internally or externally.<p>But seeing how freaked out Hinata was over Atsumu simply losing consciousness, it was probably for the best they not bring blood into the mix.</p>
<p>Although the redhead's reaction had been interesting to say the least. Maybe Atsumu would get lucky and his crush was actually reciprocated.</p>
<p>Not that it meant much, what with Hinata having said that he wasn't interested in dating at the moment. And with everything going on, that didn't quite seem likely to change.</p>
<p>Osamu wasn't sure if he was upset on his brother's behalf, or relieved he won't be getting something Osamu didn't have either.</p>
<p>Blue eyes came to mind and he shoved the sight aside, focusing on the room and the moment.</p>
<p>Atsumu had been moved over to the nest in the corner, Hinata sitting atop the blanket pile with him. Worrying over him. Gnawing on his bottom lip. Holding Atsumu's hand.</p>
<p>Honestly, Osamu was almost impressed with how dedicated Hinata seemed to be to Atsumu. If he were in the shorter man's shoes, after having just witnessed what he had, he'd be asking a million questions. Hell, he'd demanded it in that alleyway, demanded an explanation over the feats they'd just pulled off.</p>
<p>Now he seemed to be entirely focused elsewhere.</p>
<p>Osamu felt a little jealous of his ability to compartmentalize in such a seemingly effortless way.</p>
<p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Hinata asked, voice holding a slight tremble, as Suga straightened up from checking Atsumu out.</p>
<p>Suga gave him a reassuring smile and rub to his shoulder. "He'll be fine."</p>
<p>"His head is hard enough to protect his pea-brain," Osamu muttered under his breath and Hinata shot him an unimpressed look. Osamu shrugged a shoulder, wincing slightly at the sharp jolt of pain that emanated from his ribs.</p>
<p>Definitely bruised, he surmised, remembering a shelf being slammed into his side. Didn't feel broken though since his breathing wasn't obstructed.</p>
<p>"Besides," Suga added on, "he has his healing Tai--"</p>
<p>Osamu interrupted with a pointed throat clear.</p>
<p>Suga and Hinata both snapped their heads to him.</p>
<p>Akaashi tilted his own in confusion.</p>
<p>But Osamu kept his focus solely on his Leader's Mate, the man currently in charge. "He doesn't know."</p>
<p>An analytical stare, an "ohhhh" in realization, then a look of disapproval, Suga's hands on his hips. "You didn't tell him?"</p>
<p>"We were kind of busy fighting for our lives then running away for safety."</p>
<p>"Which we need to talk about," Suga stated the obvious. "But I'm sure Toshi wants to hear all about it, too, so it's better just to do it all at once with the entire--" He stopped suddenly and glanced out the side of his eyes at Hinata.</p>
<p>"Family," Osamu finished for him, figuring it worked just as well as their true title.</p>
<p>Suga nodded, approving.</p>
<p>Akaashi inclined his head, likely thinking the same as Osamu.</p>
<p>A cell phone rang, electronic and bouncy and annoying and Suga pulled it from his pocket to check who it was. "Speak of the Devil," he muttered before looking at Osamu. "I'm assuming you haven't told him anything."</p>
<p>Osamu shook his head.</p>
<p>Akaashi let out a low, annoyed growl. "Bokuto-san," he grumbled then beelined up the stairs.</p>
<p>"How pissed is he gonna be?" Suga asked and Osamu knew he wasn't referring to the man who'd just left or his Mate who was surely in for it.</p>
<p>He could've lied, but chances were he'd get in even more trouble later on. Better just to be honest.</p>
<p>"If he's not extremely pissed now, then he will be when he hears the whole thing."</p>
<p>Suga swore and Hinata gasped and Osamu sighed so hard his ribs hurt.</p>
<p>"Inari help us," Suga murmured, Osamu silently echoing the statement, then he answered the phone with a cherry "hi, honey!"</p>
<p>"<i>What the hell happened at the </i>conbini<i> and why the hell did I have to hear it from Bokuto?</i>"</p>
<p>All three of them winced at the obvious anger in Ushijima's voice. Even Atsumu flinched in his unconscious state, groaning and drawing Hinata's attention.</p>
<p>"It's my understanding they were busy trying to escape and didn't have time to contact you about it. They're hiding with me under the <i>honden</i> right now."</p>
<p>"<i>What's the damage?</i>"</p>
<p>Suga turned to Osamu to answer and he winced briefly before answering as straight-forward and as calmly as he could. "<i>Conbini</i> is trashed and has some minor flooding. We also left two unconscious bodies behind and it's unclear how long it will take them to wake up." His eyes flicked over to the nest in the corner. "Target is safe."</p>
<p>Hinata stiffened and Atsumu frowned in his sleep.</p>
<p>A grunt, a pause, then a minor swear. "<i>Sawamura just text me. Apparently a neighboring business called the cops over the mess they found inside. He and Iwaizumi are on their way to try and cover this up. Tell me you idiots were smart enough to cover your tracks with an Illusion.</i>"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir, we did."</p>
<p>Another grunt. "<i>I'm having Oikawa come get me from the office. I'll be there soon and I expect a full report on everything.</i>" And with that, he hung up.</p>
<p>Suga pouted at his phone before putting it away.</p>
<p>Hinata absently rubbed Atsumu's hand.</p>
<p>Atsumu whimpered and grumbled, still out.</p>
<p>Osamu roughed his hands over his face, hoping like hell Ushijima wouldn't be too pissed off at their inability to follow his orders over remaining low-key.</p>
<p>Maybe the information they'd gathered and the wallets they'd lifted would help them earn back some points they'd clearly lost that day.</p>
<p>Less than a minute later, two new bodies had appeared in the room: Oikawa, looking miffed as always, complaining that he wasn't a damn Uber, and Ushijima, glaring at everyone in turn.</p>
<p>Well. Osamu had been wrong before. This wouldn't be the first time he'd hoped for the best yet was let down.</p>
<p>Only this time was likely to be more devastating than in the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thank you all so so much for the love you've shown this fic. The comments mean more to me than I can say.</p>
<p>As always, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. </p>
<p>Next chapter coming July 12th! Until then, enjoy and lemme know whatcha think ^__^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER SEVEN</h3>
</div><p>There was a cop car outside the <i>conbini</i> and crime scene tape across the door.</p>
<p>A block away, Tobio paused, taking a drag of his cigarette as he considered his options. He could continue on his way, go to work, find out what was happening. He could turn around, head back to his apartment, call into work sick. Or he could pack all his shit and get the fuck outta town.</p>
<p>Gunmetal gray eyes and an awkward lopsided grin with too sharp canines came to his mind, making his chest tight. Running into Osamu that morning had only complicated shit, further confused Tobio over what he really wanted.</p>
<p>At the moment he wanted to run far away.</p>
<p>He also wanted to see Osamu one more time.</p>
<p>He didn't have the luxury of being able to do both.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Blowing out smoke, Tobio looked around, catching people spying through windows, a few lookiloos hanging around on the opposite side of the street. Weird. He figured they'd have their faces pressed to the windows of the <i>conbini</i> to get a better look. Exciting shit like this didn't happen in Sendai and considering the town's love of gossip…</p>
<p>One last drag then Tobio outed the cigarette on a nearby building before pocketing the butt. His own curiosity was admittedly getting the best of him. As much as he wanted to go back to his apartment and hide out--just in case--he also really wanted to know what the hell had happened inside the store. He hadn't lived in Sendai long but he knew it was one of those stereotypical small towns featured on true crime shows where everyone was nice and friendly, no one locked their doors, bad things like murder just didn't happen there. As far as Tobio was aware, they barely even dealt with break-ins or robberies. The spray painted messages left around town and the possibility of a graffiti gang had been the closest to major crime Sendai got.</p>
<p>Until now apparently.</p>
<p>Tobio briefly considered it being an actual murder, wondered whose body lay inside. If he remembered right, only Hinata and Ukai-san were scheduled to work that morning.</p>
<p>Fuck. He hoped it wasn't the dumbass. Tobio wasn't in the mood to be questioned as a suspect because they bickered a lot.</p>
<p>Not showing for work would definitely raise suspicions.</p>
<p>He let out several swears as he scuffed his way to the <i>conbini</i>.</p>
<p>The tape gave him pause and he peered inside to try and figure out what was happening. No bodies that he could see. Then again, there wasn't an ambulance or medical examiner truck or even a crime scene unit--if Sendai even had any of those.</p>
<p>Could've been early in the investigation though. Tobio didn't know how long they'd been there. Could've been five minutes, could've been five hours.</p>
<p>And just because Tobio couldn't see a body didn't mean there wasn't one, what with all the shelves impeding the way.</p>
<p>And the cracked ceiling.</p>
<p>And the shelving unit that had become detached from the wall, despite being screwed in.</p>
<p>Holy shit…</p>
<p>Glancing around, he caught sight of the two cops from the day before, Sawamura-san and Iwaizumi-san, standing by the refrigerator units, where jugs of water spilled out like an avalanche. Whatever the hell had happened there had been fucking major.</p>
<p>Sawamura-san turned his way, caught his eye, and Tobio flinched like he'd been caught being a peeping tom or some shit like that. Definitely couldn't go back to his apartment now, not when the cops knew he was there. Said cop motioned at Tobio to wait then muttered something to his partner before heading for the door. And Tobio did as he was told, moving to the side so Sawamura-san could exit the store unencumbered.</p>
<p>His fingers itched.</p>
<p>He kinda wanted another cigarette.</p>
<p>He really needed to cut back because that shit was getting expensive.</p>
<p>"Kageyama, right?" Sawamura-san double-checked as he stepped outside, friendly smile on his face despite the tension wrinkling around his eyes. Something major was troubling him.</p>
<p>Which felt like a fucking stupid thought. He was a cop. His town was seeing an increase in crime. Of fucking course he'd be troubled.</p>
<p>Tobio nodded in response to the question then motioned to the store windows with his head. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Sawamura-san sighed, hands on his hips, just above his utility belt. "Looks like some serious vandalism, but we aren't sure who or why. There's no one in the store right now so it's hard to tell."</p>
<p>Tobio frowned. No way in hell would the store be left unattended, even in an emergency situation. Someone always called another to fill in should the need arise. If both Ukai-san and Hinata had to leave for whatever reason, one of them would've called Tobio or even Tsukishima to take over.</p>
<p>"Who was supposed to be on?" Sawamura-san asked, taking a small notepad and pen out from his pocket.</p>
<p>"Ukai-san and Hinata," he answered honestly as the familiar sound of a dirtbike hit his ears. He turned to find Ukai-san headed their way, pulling over along the sidewalk. He'd barely gotten his helmet off when he was already yelling, demanding to know what the hell was going on.</p>
<p>"Sir, I'm Officer Sawamura, we met yesterday. My partner, Officer Iwaizumi, is inside."</p>
<p>Ukai-san nodded as he cut off the engine and got off his bike. "Yeah, I remember. The graffiti thing. It happen again?"</p>
<p>Tobio turned to peer inside the window. Definitely no graffiti to be found, just a whole lotta mess.</p>
<p>"No, sir. However your store is fairly trashed and was left unattended. May I ask whe--"</p>
<p>"Where the hell is Hinata?!" Ukai-san demanded even louder, face turning red. "The store wasn't unattended, I left him in charge of the place!" He began storming to the door but Sawamura-san got in his way, stopping him.</p>
<p>"I can't let you go in there. It's a crime scene."</p>
<p>"Is Hinata dead?" Tobio absently asked, noting that the crack on the ceiling was more of a person sized indention with stains that look suspiciously like blood.</p>
<p>The color drained from Ukai-san's face, the cordiality dropped from Sawamura-san's, and Tobio had a gut feeling that even if his co-worker wasn't dead at that moment, then he was definitely in major trouble at that moment.</p>
<p>"We don't know that," Sawamura-san answered. "A way to get in contact with him, his number and home address would help."</p>
<p>"Sure, sure," Ukai-san agreed easily, almost absently, like his head was full of true crime episodes and how this was playing out like one.</p>
<p>Kinda like Tobio.</p>
<p>"I'm also gonna need to talk to each of you individually to find out where you've been today and ask about the damage to the store."</p>
<p>Tobio mentally swore, eyes shutting tight to fight a grimace. His debate from the previous night over possibly leaving town had apparently been figured out. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave. For the first time, he felt stuck.</p>
<p>And it fucking sucked ass.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The two men suddenly popped in outta nowhere, making Shoyo jump back in his seat in shock. The movement caused him to bump into Atsumu, who grumbled, and Shoyo absently patted his shoulder in apology.<p>He couldn't take his eyes off the new arrivals though.</p>
<p>One was a tall, lean male, dressed in a pair of yoga pants that only reached mid-calf and a silk kimono he left open to reveal his pale, bare torso. His chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed, sharp nose upturned, and thin lips pulled into a pout as he grumbled over not being a damn Uber, his powers were for more than just rides.</p>
<p>Shoyo's brain felt incapable of deciphering what that meant, so he switched his focus to the other man.</p>
<p>He was tall and broad and imposing and the room suddenly felt ten times smaller as his presence overtook it. His black suit looked expensive, silver tie almost luminescent and matching the pinstripes of his jacket and pants, his dark hair in a sensible style that probably didn't take too much time to handle. Power practically oozed from him, from his well-tailored clothes to his confident body language to his penetrating gaze as he stared down at Shoyo.</p>
<p>Who was gaping like a fool.</p>
<p>Couldn't be helped. The man was intimidating as hell, an overwhelming aura of importance and power surrounding him. Shoyo felt like subjugating himself like before emperors of old, like he was actually in the presence of one.</p>
<p>But he stayed put.</p>
<p>Because Atsumu was injured and unconscious and he didn't know this man, didn't know if he was friend or foe, help or threat. He just knew that every cell in his body was screaming at him to protect and take care of the prone man still laying on this mound of blankets.</p>
<p>The intimidating man waved a flippant hand at the slender man's complaints, dismissing him in a way that had him squeaking in protest. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose further in the air but didn't leave or even move away. It was as though he wanted the big man to see how annoyed he was with him.</p>
<p>Shoyo got the impression that the big man didn't care, his harsh gaze scanning the room. Those dark eyes only softened briefly when they came across Sugawara-sama, but even then it was only for the briefest of moments, so fast Shoyo wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it, and then he was back to appearing aggravated.</p>
<p>"What. Happened," he enunciated clearly, not a question or demand but rather a statement he knew wouldn't be denied.</p>
<p>Pretty hard to argue against a behemoth of a man like that. Shoyo was rather jealous of his size.</p>
<p>Osamu swallowed hard, standing up straighter but still clutching at his side. "When Atsumu and I arrived at the <i>conbini</i>, we found a car parked outside that we had observed the day before due to its not fitting in with the area. Behind the wheel was the man Daichi had told us about this morning."</p>
<p>Shoyo frowned. Didn't he know someone with that name?</p>
<p>His eyes widened. One of the cops from the day before had been a Sawamura Daichi. Was he part of this weird little gang, too? Just how far did this strangeness spread?</p>
<p>Sugawara-sama and the lean man both seemed surprised by Osamu's statement but the broad man showed no reaction on his stoic features. He just nodded once in acknowledgement and for Osamu to continue.</p>
<p>"We made the decision to enter the store, where we found two men, a <i>Chikyu</i> type guarding the back exit and a <i>Kukan</i> type threatening Hinata."</p>
<p>"And my sister," Shoyo added on thickly, everyone's attention turning to him. "He threatened her, too. Sorta."</p>
<p>"What exactly did he say to you?" the big man asked, brow furrowed but dark eyes indecipherable.</p>
<p>Shoyo swallowed hard as he remembered the man, his snake-like features and unsettling grin bringing a shiver to his spine. "He, uh," he wavered and cleared his throat. Looking down, he realized he had pulled Atsumu's hand onto his lap and was nervously playing with his long fingers. It felt a little impolite to do so with a man who wasn't conscious to allow it, but Shoyo couldn't stop, couldn't put his hand back. Instead, he twined their fingers together and drew strength from it.</p>
<p>"He said that he was feeling generous and that if I gave him what he wanted, he'd make my death quick and painless and leave my sister alone."</p>
<p>"Did he say what it was that he wanted?"</p>
<p>Shoyo shook his head then looked up, up, up at the larger man. "He didn't get a chance to. Atsumu called for his attention then the fight broke out."</p>
<p>"Hence the damaged <i>conbini</i>," Osamu added on. </p>
<p>The big man let out a grunt then turned to the other twin. Shoyo subconsciously moved to block his view of Atsumu. "And this pain in my ass?"</p>
<p>"He recently lost consciousness after repeated blows and his head being slammed on the floor," Osamu answered matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Too matter-of-factly for Shoyo's liking. If something like that had happened to Natsu, he'd be beside himself with worry. As it was, with Atsumu, he'd gnawed his bottom lip raw and his heart had yet to settle inside his too tight chest.</p>
<p>Yet Osamu was unaffected. He hadn't even helped carry Atsumu over to the makeshift bed, just stayed on the opposite side of the room, keeping to himself.</p>
<p>Shoyo turned to glare at him, only… There was something in the way Osamu was looking at his brother, the way he was gripping his side, the way his lips were pulled, speaking to how he was holding himself together, holding back his own pain and his worry over Atsumu. He hadn't helped because he was dealing with his own injury and didn't want to burden anyone else.</p>
<p>At least Shoyo was assuming that was the case. He didn't know the twins or their dynamic all that well to definitively conclude anything. He'd only ever gotten glimpses of them when they came to the <i>conbini</i> and his attention had admittedly been on the blond rather than the gray haired one.</p>
<p>"How damaged was the floor?" the lean man quipped and Osamu snorted despite himself. Sugawara-sama gave him a reproachful look. The big man kept his eyes on Atsumu.</p>
<p>Then took a step closer.</p>
<p>Shoyo jumped to his feet and curled his lip back in a snarl. His fingers curled like claws at his sides, body in a defensive position, and his hands…</p>
<p>His hands heated up, felt as though they were on fire...but it didn't hurt, didn't burn, didn't scald. It felt oddly <i>right</i>. He imagined flames bursting forth from them, singing the man before him, protecting Atsumu from the threat he clearly posed.</p>
<p>The man paused. His eyes went wide.</p>
<p>The leaner man moved back, as did Sugawara-sama.</p>
<p>Osamu took a couple steps closer, but Shoyo didn't pay him any attention. He wasn't a threat. This unknown man and his unclear intentions were.</p>
<p>"Toshi," Sugawara-sama said timidly, worriedly, reaching a hand out for the big man.</p>
<p>The big man, "Toshi" flicked his eyes over and gave Sugawara-sama a gentle smile, the first display of any sort of emotion Shoyo had witnessed coming from him.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Toshi assured, hands held out at his sides as he met Shoyo's eyes yet addressed Sugawara-sama. "He doesn't know me and is just trying to protect his Mate."</p>
<p>His <i>what now?!</i></p>
<p>The sneer left Shoyo's face, replaced by a confused pull to his brow, and his hands relaxed, cooled down. Instead, his chest felt warm, fuzzy, the single word bouncing around his head like a logo in a screensaver.</p>
<p>Mate.</p>
<p>Mate.</p>
<p>Mate.</p>
<p>Atsumu's Mate.</p>
<p>Shoyo's Mate.</p>
<p>Mate, Mate, <i>Mate</i>.</p>
<p>With a capital M because it was just That Important.</p>
<p>Shoyo had never really heard the word being used outside of nature documentaries with animals having sex or Australians referring to a friend. Yet he got the distinct impression that the way this Toshi guy was using it, those definitions didn't fit.</p>
<p>His eyes were drawn to the man's neck, where a bite mark peeked up over the collar of his dress shirt. Sugawara-sama had a similar scar on his own neck, in almost the exact same place. Same with the lean man. And he was pretty sure he hadn't, in fact, hallucinated that one on Officer Iwaizumi's neck the day before.</p>
<p>Osamu's neck was bare though.</p>
<p>Atsumu's, too.</p>
<p>Shoyo imagined sinking his teeth into Atsumu's neck, imagined Atsumu doing the same to him, and his body grew hot, neck tingling in an almost anticipatory way.</p>
<p>Why did that image make sense? Why did the term "Mate" make sense?</p>
<p>He must've officially fully lost it.</p>
<p>"If it's alright with you," Toshi began, gentle, hands up like he was calming a feral animal. "I would like to get a closer look at Atsumu-kun and make sure he's alright."</p>
<p>Shoyo's fingers curled up, hands growing hot again. He glanced over to Osamu, who nodded, then Sugawara-sama, who did the same, then back at Toshi. Power still radiated off him, but it felt subdued somehow, as though he was reining it in to show he meant no harm. He was completely still, silent, heartbeat calm…</p>
<p>He was being genuine.</p>
<p>Combined with the trust the others placed in him, Shoyo finally relaxed and moved to the side just enough to allow Toshi access.</p>
<p>The large man bowed his head in a gesture of gratitude and respect before slowly moving over. He crouched down by Atsumu's head in a move that seemed more graceful than someone his size should've been capable of, then gently placed a hand over the unconscious man's forehead, his eyes fluttering shut.</p>
<p>Shoyo's teeth sank onto his bottom lip once more, the sting ignored just like the way his leg was bouncing. He almost felt like he was by a hospital bed waiting on a doctor's diagnosis, not a pile of blankets inside a secret basement room under the Inari Temple after having run away from two men threatening his life.</p>
<p>Well. He <i>had</i> been feeling as though something huge was gonna go down that day. Not quite what he had in mind though, that was for sure.</p>
<p>He folded his arms and watched Toshi, watched as… as a strange bright white glow radiated from his hand. Tiny orbs of light fluttered around, illuminating Atsumu's skin before they sank into him. The entire thing felt magical, brilliant, and if he hadn't already witnessed what he had, Shoyo wouldn't believe what he was currently seeing.</p>
<p>Turning away slightly, he caught sight of a faint glow covering Toshi himself, huge body encompassed on it. And at the base of his spine, was a phantom like glow of nine large fox tails, fanned out and fluffed up on full display.</p>
<p>Shoyo gasped as realization sunk in. The shrine. The magical gifts that had been displayed. The word on the door hidden from the world.</p>
<p>They were Kitsunes.</p>
<p>The legends had been right.</p>
<p>His spine burned, the mark on his chest stung, and Shoyo felt the rest of him go numb. He wasn't just in the presence of Kitsunes; he was quite possibly one himself.</p>
<p>Something sparked in his head, overwhelming. Bright light shone, blinding him, the roar of flames deafening in his ears, and he dropped to his knees as the sensation along his spine grew to a new searing height of pain. He clutched his head, mouth opening in a scream he wasn't sure he was letting out, and he curled up over his knees with his forehead to the floor. It was too much, too much, too much, and he felt as though he was going to explode as everything hit him at once.</p>
<p>Cool water covered him, relieving some of the pain like a balm, and a body hauled him in close. Shoyo sagged in Atsumu's arms, inhaling his fresh rain scent, and let himself sob as the weight of it all came crashing down on his head.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>There was a reason why it was called "blacking out".<p>Everything was black, no thoughts, no sight, nothing. It was like falling asleep, but without that annoying tossing and turning because he was too cold bullshit.</p>
<p>The glow came first. A faint light that steadily grew brighter. The warmth followed… no, the warmth had been there for a while… except that was wrong, too. It was a different warmth, a different heat rather. It had left though, and now there was a calm warmth that encompassed all of him, beckoned him forward, slowly drawing him towards the conscious world…</p>
<p>A scream shattered it. Loud, pained, piercing his chest and urged him to wake up and wake up <i>now!</i></p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes burst open and before he knew it, he was throwing himself at the ground, at Hinata. He was vaguely aware of water soaking into their clothes once more, cold and further jolting him awake. But his focus was more on the awful wailing coming from Shoyo and he grabbed hold of him, drew him in close to hold him tight. The water moved, spread over Hinata's spine, his left pectoral, trying to cool him down, relieve him. Atsumu could feel the heat through his connection to the water and he grit his teeth, remembering how fucking painful that searing sensation had been when he'd gotten his first Tail.</p>
<p>Hinata sagged against him, his hands clutching at Atsumu's sodden shirt, and Atsumu held him close, tight, kept him together as he kept the water as cold as possible. Fuck, what he wouldn't give for some ice in the stuffy room, the oppressive heat of the summer, the usually closed room, the bodies filling it, none of it helped.</p>
<p>"I've got you," he murmured into Hinata's ear, the sounds of hitching sobs filling his own. "It's okay, I've got you. It'll be over soon."</p>
<p>His fingers corded through soft red hair, his lips pressing against his temple as though he could kiss it and make it better.</p>
<p>Fuck, how he wished.</p>
<p>Only Ushijima could heal someone else and Atsumu lifted his eyes to find his Leader towering over them with his brow pulled into a hard line. He shook his head as though he could know what Atsumu was thinking and the blond grimaced. He'd known the answer already. No one could interfere with the appearance of Marks or Tails. It had to happen naturally or else they'd wind up deformed.</p>
<p>A rite of passage, his father had once said when explaining the columns of katakana falling from his shoulders, down his back. The pain was something you endured to prove your worth, that you truly deserved the Tail manifesting itself.</p>
<p>He remembered clinging onto Osamu, both with tears in their eyes, both trying to stifle any sounds of pain as their first Tail emerged, lest their guardian or the members of his Clan hear and make fun or worry or both. It had been unbearable, and it didn't get any better with each subsequent Tail earned.</p>
<p>And now Hinata was suffering the same agony.</p>
<p>"I know, baby, I know," he murmured once more, rocking Hinata as though it would help.</p>
<p>He was vaguely aware of Ushijima moving away, heading to the other side of the room with Suga and someone else in tow… Oikawa, judging by the bare feet and light steps. A quiet conversation droned on but he ignored it in favor of the shuddering man in his arms, the way Hinata clutched at his shirt.</p>
<p>"It <i>burns</i>," Hinata whimpered, climbing onto Atsumu's lap and pressing against him even further. The corner of his nametag dug into Atsumu's chest through his soaked tee, but he ignored it, too, just like he ignored the nausea rolling in his stomach and the unpleasant tightening in his chest over Hinata's suffering. Atsumu felt completely fucking helpless, impotent, unable to do anything beside hold him, try to comfort him with words and cooling water against his spine and his left pectoral.</p>
<p>Time crawled by.</p>
<p>Down in that room, there was no way to know how long they sat like that, if it was seconds or minutes or hours. Hinata's grip on his shirt tightened then relaxed then tightened, all in intervals. His sobs died off, replaced by hisses randomly when the pain sparked once more. Atsumu continued to scratch at his scalp and murmur words meant just for him, sending silent prayers to a goddess who was supposed to love them.</p>
<p>Eventually, Hinata raised his head and broke Atsumu's heart by peering at him with swollen, reddened eyes and splotchy, tear-stained cheeks. Atsumu wanted to kiss him, to give him something good after all the bad of the day, but held back, swiping his thumbs over still damp cheeks instead.</p>
<p>"We're Kitsunes, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Atsumu inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>It wasn't what he expected to hear, not as the first words out of Hinata's mouth after what he'd just been through. Yet he'd said it. The truth was out there, a theory he wanted corroborated.</p>
<p>Atsumu wondered how he came to that conclusion, if one of the others had told or hinted. He looked over at the group huddled in the far corner and Osamu shook his head at the unvoiced question. They hadn't spoken a word. Hinata had figured it out on his own.</p>
<p>A single nod. He should tell the truth now.</p>
<p>Swallowing, Atsumu turned back to the small man on his lap who seemed even smaller now, like he'd deflated after releasing all the tears and worries and stress. His eyes roamed his heart shaped face, wide chocolate eyes and pale skin, freckles dusted across his nose and the apples of his cheeks, usually beaming smile now hidden.</p>
<p>He deserved the truth. He deserved so much more that what had happened to him and what was yet to come.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Atsumu croaked out, apologetic, sorrow threatening to pull him under and drown him. "We all are."</p>
<p>Hinata nodded, face blank as he processed his new reality. Turning, he inspected the others in the room. Suga gave him a friendly smile and wave. Ushijima bowed his head once, face stoic as always. Osamu shrugged a shoulder then winced. Oikawa flicked his hair out of his eyes and put his hands on his hips, parting his kimono and putting his bare chest on display, along with a hint of the Mark on his left pectoral. Atsumu glared at him, bothered by his penchant for going clothes-less for the first time.</p>
<p>The redhead turned back to him and Atsumu quickly shifted his expression, realizing his hands had moved to Hinata's hips at some point. They fit so naturally, just like Hinata fit on his lap, and there was no objection coming from him… Atsumu left his hands there.</p>
<p>"So," Hinata began, the wheels turning behind his eyes as he tried to put it all together. "Do I have water-bending powers, too?"</p>
<p>A small chuckle left Atsumu, oddly endeared by the question and the reference. "Nah. Each Kitsune has powers relating to one of thirteen elements. I'm <i>Kawa</i>, meaning river, and Osamu is <i>Umi</i>, or Ocean, so our abilities are linked to water."</p>
<p>"What am I then?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing <i>Kasai</i>," Ushijima spoke up, strolling over to the table and pulling out a chair to aim it their way. He unbuttoned his suit jacket before sitting down, ankle crossed over his knee. "Your hands earlier were radiating an intense heat and I'm sure with focused practice, it won't take long before you're able to produce flames from them. Tell me, have you ever found yourself drawn to fire? Maybe had an experience where you should've been burned but weren't?"</p>
<p>Hinata's face went pale, his hand absently patting at one of the pockets on his jeans before clutching around an item within. "How'd you know?"</p>
<p>"The word '<i>Firestarter</i>' was graffitied around your area of town and I highly doubted that it was a coincidence, so I had one member of our Clan look into your past."</p>
<p>Hinata sucked in air between his teeth and he stiffened all over. Atsumu narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at his Leader for upsetting the small man.</p>
<p>Ushijima held up a calming hand. "I had to make sure you weren't a threat to my Clan," he pointed out, calm and logical as always, like a fox version of Spock. "It was then that I realized who you are. You're Kaseya-sama's son."</p>
<p>The name had Hinata's heart tripping up all over the place, speeding up in recognition then slowing down in grief. His already reddened eyes grew wet once more and Atsumu squeezed his hips to show he was there for him, to support him.</p>
<p>Hinata clutched at Atsumu's shirt over his shoulder, clutched tighter to the hidden item in his pocket. "Yes," he got out weakly, lower lip wobbling.</p>
<p>The confirmation had Ushijima nodding once then rising to his feet. Suga took a few steps towards his Mate, mouth opening to ask the question surely on all their minds: what did Hinata's father have to do with anything?</p>
<p>But, as always, their Leader beat them to the punch.</p>
<p>"I believe I know what the others are after and why they're threatening Hinata to get it."</p>
<p>It was as though all the air left the room.</p>
<p>Hinata stiffened once more and Atsumu felt his lips curl back as the water from before rose around them in a wave, ready to be used. Suga moved to speak once again but Ushijima held up a hand to stop him, bringing a pout to his Mate's face.</p>
<p>"We need to have another Meeting so we can inform the others and find out what Sawamura and Iwaizumi have gathered from the <i>conbini</i>. Hopefully they've found some sort of clue to help us learn who we're up against."</p>
<p>An epiphany sparked in Atsumu's head. "We stole their wallets," he and Osamu stated at the same time, Atsumu proud while his twin was flatly informative.</p>
<p>Ushijima paused. Heaved a sigh. Pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"</p>
<p>"We were busy." Atsumu was somewhat annoyed--he had been fucking unconscious--while Osamu was more flippant.</p>
<p>Another sigh.</p>
<p>Atsumu couldn't bring himself to feel bad. Not when Hinata was fighting an amused grin.</p>
<p>"Just. Get up to the house, get cleaned up while I make some calls."</p>
<p>The twins saluted and Oikawa nagged about still not being an Uber, but Atsumu's attention was more drawn to the fact that Hinata was scrambling up to his feet and rushing to stand before ushijima.</p>
<p>His lap was so cold now.</p>
<p>"Uh, sir?" Hinata began, still clutching the thing in his pocket, voice more meek and unsure than it had been all day. "I get the impression that you're in charge, right? So could I maybe ask a favor?"</p>
<p>Ushijima peered down with an eyebrow cocked in amusement, but said nothing, as much a green light as anyone would ever get.</p>
<p>"I kinda mentioned it earlier, but I have a younger sister? She's only eight and she's out there unprotected."</p>
<p>Atsumu was on his feet in an instant, a wave rushing up around him.</p>
<p>Osamu stood up straighter, hand dropped from where he'd been holding his side.</p>
<p>Suga gasped a "Natsu-kun", hands going to his face in worry.</p>
<p>"I retract my previous statement. I'm an Uber and I'm offering free rides," Oikawa said in a rush.</p>
<p>Ushijima looked them all over in turn, then focused on Hinata. He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders, giant palms swallowing his small frame. "I promise you, we will get her and protect her with our own lives. We don't let harm come to any Innocents."</p>
<p>Hinata let out a rush of breath and sagged in relief. Atsumu locked eyes with his brother, who nodded once decisively. Despite the fights they'd been in earlier, they were ready for round two and would lay down their lives for the Hinata children.</p>
<p>Their own parents and the guardian who'd raised them would've expected nothing less</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, okay, so! I have <i>finally</i> finished the first draft of this beast! It currently sits at ~189.5k words and it shouldn't fluctuate too much as I work on edits this weekend. I've also got a little bit started on the sequel to this story so... Yeah...</p>
<p>Once again, a super major thank you for all of the amazing comments! They're seriously some of the best I've ever received on anything and they help so so much when I'm having a bad mental health day or feeling discouraged. And to the wonderful person who used the Twitter hashtag to tweet, you have my heart.</p>
<p>Next chapter will be out on July 17th. Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. Until then please enjoy and lemme know whatcha think ^___^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER EIGHT</h3>
</div><p>"So when you got to the hospital, you found out your grandfather hadn't, in fact, been admitted?" Daichi double-checked, making sure his notes were right.</p>
<p>Ukai-san blew a plume of smoke, acrid smelling and horrific, but at least he had the decency to turn his head to the side as he did it. Daichi never understood the appeal of cigarettes, even back when it had been the vogue thing that all the fashionable people were doing. Hell, a lot of salarymen still did it, despite all the warnings, claiming it helped with stress or using it as an excuse to get away from their desk for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Not that he could blame them in that instant. Couldn't be worth the trade-off with cancer though.</p>
<p>He wondered absently what Ukai-san's excuse for lighting up was. He wasn't currently working and they were already standing outside at the mouth of a side alley, the store's inside closed off as a crime scene.</p>
<p>"Yep," Ukai-san answered, coughing into his free hand. "Front desk told me he hadn't been admitted and there was no record of anyone calling me."</p>
<p>Daichi nodded as he scribbled code in his notepad that would be indecipherable to anyone else, in case some other cop got nosy and started snooping. Considering what had really happened here, he knew it was for the best that no one else started digging for the truth. Inari knew they'd been lucky in avoiding any press coverage but it was only a matter of time before that changed.</p>
<p>"Any idea who might've made the call?"</p>
<p>Rhetorical question, but Ukai-san didn't need to know that. From what Daichi could tell, the call had been made by whomever was trying to get to Hinata. The small man had been the only other person on shift and those seeking to harm him had seen an opportunity. All they had to do was get Ukai-san out of the way and they'd done so with a simple phony phone call. It wasn't a secret that his grandfather owned the store so it was almost too easy to come up with the lie about the elderly man getting hurt.</p>
<p>Ukai-san snorted derisively. "Same punk assholes who trashed the place." He inhaled from his cigarette. "Probably the ones who spray painted the windows yesterday, too." He blew out the smoke then narrowed his eyes at Daichi. "But you're the cop. You tell me."</p>
<p>The last sentence was uttered with enough venom to make Daichi believe the blond wasn't a fan of law enforcement, had probably had run-ins with them in the past. Oh well. That was his problem. Daichi didn't wanna be dealing with this either, not when he knew what was going on, but he had to keep up the pretense of being a cop and doing his job.</p>
<p>So he put on a fake smile and acted courteous when all he wanted to do was rip a brick out the wall and hit this asshole with it.</p>
<p>Or at the very least, head home and crawl into bed with his Mate for several hours.</p>
<p>Inari help him, but a nap with Tetsurou sounded like Heaven at that moment.</p>
<p>"Officer Sawamura? A word?"</p>
<p>Oh thank Inari for Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Daichi excused himself then joined his partner by the door of the <i>conbini</i> before they both headed back inside. Fuck, what a mess. Water covered the floor, merchandise was littered about. The fridges hummed louder than ever as they struggled to keep cool with one of the doors left open. An entire shelving unit had been ripped off the wall.</p>
<p>The Twin Terrors had done a helluva job on this one. </p>
<p>He hoped like hell they got a look at who had done this because there'd been no trace of the culprits by the time Daichi and Iwaizumi had raced over, just the impression of a body having been slammed into the ceiling and a few splatters of blood.</p>
<p>If this had been a usual crime scene and if they followed <i>actual</i> police procedure, there'd be a crime scene unit currently there with them, taking countless photos and dusting for prints and collecting blood samples. There'd be a task force assembled to try and find Hinata, who was now missing from a place with obvious signs of a struggle.</p>
<p>There was no need for any of that though. No need for an investigation at all. They already knew the truth, knew where Hinata was and what had happened to the <i>conbini</i>. The two of them were going through the motions at that point.</p>
<p>And also trying to rule Ukai-san and Kageyama-kun out as potentially being part of the group trying to harm Hinata.</p>
<p>Police work 101: everyone was a suspect until you found irrefutable evidence beyond a reasonable doubt that they were innocent.</p>
<p>"You get anything from the kid?" Daichi asked lowly as he and his partner stood near the front counter, their backs to the window. The water was more concentrated here and Daichi was thankful for the thick soles of his boots keeping his feet dry.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi scratched his jaw. "Not much, other than an obvious dislike for cops."</p>
<p>Daichi hummed, hands on his hips above his utility belt, head tilted up to take another look at the indention up there. He wondered which one of them had made it. "Juvey?"</p>
<p>"Possibly. Body language was stiff and uncomfortable, but his heart was steady when he said he'd been at home when everything went down and that he had no idea where Hinata was or why he didn't contact him to fill in."</p>
<p>So the kid hadn't lied. Good to know. "Think we need to keep an eye on him?"</p>
<p>A frown formed on Iwaizumi's thick brow, dark eyes narrowing. "I don't think we need to, but there's no reason to fully write him off as uninvolved. He seems human, but Kitsunes have been known to use them as unwitting pawns."</p>
<p>He let out an agreeing hum, taking Iwaizumi's words in. He made a damn good point. They were referred to as "tricksters" for a reason and just because their Clan was all about protection and good, didn't mean that others were.</p>
<p>"I think Ukai-san was used as a pawn in a way, too. My theory is one of them called with a false story about working at a hospital far enough away so that by the time he got there, they'd already have carried out their plan," Daichi stated and Iwaizumi nodded.</p>
<p>"They didn't count on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum showing up."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Daichi let out a sigh as he looked around one last time. "I don't think we're gonna find anything on our own here and the last thing we want is anyone else in the department looking into this."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi nodded again, arms folded over his broad chest. "You wanna convince him he doesn't wanna press charges or should I?"</p>
<p>Daichi's phone buzzing answered the question for him and Iwaizumi swore as he realized he'd been volunteered. Grinning, Daichi slipped his phone out his back pocket and swiftly answered.</p>
<p>"Sawamura."</p>
<p>"<i>How's it going at the </i>conbini<i>?</i>"</p>
<p>Ah. Ushijima. Quick, brief, to the point.</p>
<p>"I think we're pretty much done," Daichi stated, Iwaizumi folding his arms and staying put now that he knew it was their Leader on the phone. "We couldn't really find anything about who these guys were. They were gone by the time we got here."</p>
<p>There was also no need for any sort of crime scene analysis. Chances were even if they'd left fingerprints or hair or some other form of forensics behind, it would be of no use. None of them would be in any sort of database.</p>
<p>"We're just gonna talk to these guys about not pressing charges or worrying over Hinata then head home."</p>
<p>"<i>You need to make a pitstop first.</i>"</p>
<p>Daichi and Iwaizumi exchanged a look, both on high alert. Had The Twins left a mess elsewhere? Did they need to cover their asses even further?</p>
<p>"<i>Hinata has a younger sister, Natsu. Eight years old, currently at Sendai Elementary, and they know about her, too.</i>"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi clenched his fists and ground his jaw. Daichi rumbled the metal shelves before reining it in. "We're on it."</p>
<p>"<i>Text me as soon as you have her.</i>" Ushijima hung up. No need for goodbyes.</p>
<p>Daichi pocketed his phone then looked at his partner, seeing the tension around his eyes that was sure to be reflected on his own face. You had to be an extra sick kind of monster to fuck with a kid. Both of them felt like raining hell on whoever was responsible.</p>
<p>For the moment, they had orders to carry out and humans to manipulate for the better. The less people involved in this mess, the better.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>He was pissed.<p><i>Beyond</i> pissed.</p>
<p>It should've been so simple. Go up to that insignificant joke of a Kit, threaten him into giving it up, then kill the little shit when he had his own hands on it. Then they'd head over to the school, snatch up the other brat, and do away with her, too.</p>
<p>Those fucking twins had ruined it.</p>
<p>And worst of all, they were young, weak, immature. He'd been bested by a child with half the number of tails as he, all because he'd been caught by surprise.</p>
<p>That, or there was more between Hinata and the blond brat than he'd originally estimated. The glowing blue eyes and the burst of strength spoke to a feral Kitsune protecting its Mate. And if that was the case, then it seemed he had another weakness he could use against Shoyo to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>What were two more bodies atop the mountains of corpses he'd already left over the centuries? It would be worth it when he had what he was seeking.</p>
<p>In the meantime, he retreated home, sending his men out to seek another way in, to find where those pains in his ass had run off to, and to try again with the other Hinata. It helped to have multiple contingency plans and from what he'd gleaned from that attack earlier, he had a few more cards to play with and a few more routes to take.</p>
<p>He wasn't out of it yet.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>In addition to the hidden door leading to the secret basement room, there was a second one that opened to the back of the temple. Shoyo wasn't sure why he was surprised by that fact. It wasn't hidden or anything, just blended in with the walls, positioned between two columns. Plus most buildings had a back door of some form, a requirement for fire safety and such.<p>Out the door, behind the <i>honden</i>, was a wooden deck that stepped down onto a stoned area covered in a labyrinth of countless Kitsune statues. Beyond that lay the stucco <i>tamagaki</i>--the sacred wall--featuring a wooden door that was revealed only when the big man--Ushijima Wakatoshi, as he and Oikawa Tooru had formally been introduced--waved his hand before it, revealing a small dirt pathway that led to a trail inside the sacred forest surrounding most of the temple grounds. The group made their way out and Oikawa disappeared before Shoyo's eyes, ordered to go on ahead to inform everyone at the house what had happened. He blinked a few times to make sure he hadn't hallucinated that, only to realize he needed to let go of his definition of "normal". What he thought had been reality was actually an illusion, a lie to blind him to the truth.</p>
<p>Now the veil had been lifted and he was seeing clearly for the first time.</p>
<p>Suga had to stay behind at the temple, had to keep an eye on the place and continue putting forth an image of normalcy. Ushijima stood before him, both hands gently cupping his neck as he leaned down to press their foreheads together. His face was softer than Shoyo had witnessed it during the brief time he'd known the man and he had to turn away from what was clearly an intimate moment between a couple.</p>
<p>And naturally, his eyes were drawn to Atsumu.</p>
<p>His shirt was still damp, wrinkled from where Shoyo had been clutching onto it. His hair was brushed back and to the side, showing his forehead, and Shoyo imagined pressing his lips to it. His arms were folded, displaying biceps Shoyo never allowed himself to look at, his body turned to his brother as they exchanged a series of looks. His profile was pretty, something Shoyo never really thought about another person, but he couldn't find any falsehood in it. All of Atsumu was pretty, even when he was rolling his eyes and huffing at whatever Osamu's latest pointed look meant.</p>
<p>Shoyo wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>Shoyo wanted to grab hold of that wet tee and haul Atsumu's head down so he could plant a fierce one on those lips, wrap his arms around him so tight that not even Ushijima's big muscles could work to separate them.</p>
<p>The reasons why they couldn't date were still there. Shoyo was still responsible for Natsu first and foremost and now he more than likely had to find another job. Plus there were the recently added reasons, like the knowledge over what he apparently was and emergence of potential Powers and the guys trying to kill him.</p>
<p>Yet he still wanted, <i>yearned</i> really. His skin ached for it, buzzing and growing tight. His heart was thundering and racing in anticipation. His hands were shaking by his sides, longing to grab hold. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. His stomach filled with nervous butterflies.</p>
<p>Atsumu turned to him with a concerned pull to his brow that soon softened to a gentle smile when their eyes met. Shoyo inhaled shakily. He was beautiful. He was unfair. He was seriously making Shoyo question his resolve.</p>
<p>He made his way over, long body moving with a quiet ease, a mix of confidence and nerves. Shoyo thought of when he'd had that same approach at the <i>conbini</i> and was struck by a moment of disbelief. That was only the day before. So much had happened since then, his entire world turned around and twisted upside down. He didn't feel like the same person anymore.</p>
<p>Natsu came to mind and he wondered if he'd still be the same Nii-chan to her as he had been that morning.</p>
<p>The frown returned to Atsumu's face as he drew to a stop and Shoyo had to lift his head to meet the worried look in his warm brown eyes. Atsumu parted his lips to speak then twisted them into a grimace and started rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I was gon' ask if yer okay, but I realize that's a dumb question."</p>
<p>A small laugh found itself gusting from Shoyo's nose and he found himself oddly endeared by the awkwardness Atsumu exuded, the flush at the tips of his ears, his drawling accent. Stepping forward, Shoyo rested his head on Atsumu's chest, stunning the man briefly, before cool arms wrapped themselves around him.</p>
<p>"I will be. Right?" he asked, voice muffled against a still damp tee. "At some point, it's gonna get better and I'll be okay again, right?"</p>
<p>Atsumu hugged him even closer… then pressed his lips to the top of Shoyo's head. "I'm gonna do everythin' in my power to make it that way."</p>
<p>Shoyo deflated. Let Atsumu hold him up. Trusted that he wouldn't be let down or fall.</p>
<p>"I've got ya," Atsumu murmured in his hair, kissed his head, and Shoyo closed his eyes, let himself get lost in the steady thumping of Atsumu's heart.</p>
<p>Steady yet rapid thumping of Atsumu's heart.</p>
<p>Which brought Shoyo more comfort, knowing he wasn't the only one with a racing pulse.</p>
<p>"Time to go," Ushijima announced, popping their bubble, breaking their moment.</p>
<p>Shoyo frowned but extracted himself from Atsumu's arms and the man only let him get far enough away to lace their fingers together.</p>
<p>Ushijima stared down at their joined hands, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly. Yet he made no comment, just gave Atsumu a look that had the blond squeezing Shoyo's hand as though proving a point. Shoyo squeezed back. He wasn't letting go either.</p>
<p>A dismissive wag of the eyebrows came from Ushijima, as though he knew there was no point and didn't even wanna bother. "I've called Sawamura. He and Iwaizumi will be on their way to get your sister in a matter of minutes. They're currently working on convincing Ukai-san to not press charges against the vandals who destroyed the store or to concern themselves with Hinata-kun's disappearance, that way no cops will go digging into anything."</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded as he gnawed on his lip, free hand sliding into his pocket to wrap around his lighter. It made sense and he was glad they were doing it. But he knew he wasn't gonna be able to relax until he had Natsu unharmed right next to him.</p>
<p>"Let's go." At that, Ushijima strode over to the pathway cutting into the <i>chinju no mori</i>. The sight was ridiculous, a behemoth of a man dressed in an expensive suit and expensive shiny shoes, walking into the woods. Shoyo let out a small laugh despite himself.</p>
<p>Atsumu smiled down at him, a little lopsided, lips curled up on one side and the tip of a sharp canine poking out. The sight brought a warmth to Shoyo's chest and face, his heart skipping and tripping. He wanted to kiss him, that overwhelming desire striking him once more. And as Atsumu looked down at him, thumb absently rubbing the back of his hand, he got the impression Atsumu wanted to kiss him, too.</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded, <i>geta</i> sandals on the stone, breaking the spell again. Shoyo turned away from Atsumu, watched Sugawara-sama head back inside the labyrinth of Kitsune statues with his arms wrapped around himself in worry. Akaashi-sama followed Ushijima down the forest path, a breeze picking up and rustling through the leaves and branches, like feelers reaching out to check. Osamu gave Atsumu an indecipherable look and when Shoyo looked up at the blond to ask what it meant, he just got a shake of the head telling him not to worry about. A tug of the hand and they were following the others, Osamu at the back, just like before.</p>
<p>The woods felt alive in a way they never had before. While the others--the <i>Kitsunes</i> moved silently, footsteps inaudible even amongst the fallen leaves and twigs, other living creatures weren't. Birds tweeted, owls hooted, rodents scurried, a squirrel chittered, a deer made a weird awful sound that was a mix between a squawk and a honk. Shoyo grit his jaw against it as it all grew louder once again, threatening to overwhelm, too much stimulation all at the same time and it was getting louder and his head was hurting…</p>
<p>Atsumu clamped a hand over his ear as he hauled Shoyo in close, so that his other ear was pressed to his chest. The sounds died down, muffled. His head no longer felt like it was gonna explode.</p>
<p>"You'll get used to it eventually," Atsumu murmured gently. "Advanced hearin' comes with what we are and it's gonna be overwhelmin' as it fluctuates and yer brain adjusts to a new normal. You'll also learn how to turn it all down, tune out what ya don't wanna hear. It just takes time, but it'll happen."</p>
<p>"Not soon enough," Shoyo grumbled, pressing further into Atsumu's chest, inhaling his fresh rain scent.</p>
<p>Atsumu laughed softly, the sound musical to Shoyo's muffled ears, helping him relax.</p>
<p>"Keep talking," he requested, arms wrapping around Atsumu's waist. "It helps."</p>
<p>"Sure. Whaddya want me to talk about?"</p>
<p>"Anything."</p>
<p>"'Course."</p>
<p>And he did, rambling about the house and how they all lived together, except for one member of the Clan--the term for their makeshift family--who was a germaphobe and agoraphobe. He talked about the river that ran behind it and how when he was stressed or upset or overwhelmed, he'd go in it for a while, losing himself as he connected with his element. He talked about how Osamu did the same thing in the ocean, at the beach a twenty minute drive away. He talked about how he could control freshwater and Osamu controlled saltwater and how they'd always been drawn to those things growing up.</p>
<p>And all the while he spoke, Shoyo felt himself relax. Atsumu's accent curled around the words, his drawl lyrical. He could be giving a weather report, reading the latest news from the stock market, and Shoyo would love it, would hang off every word.</p>
<p>The other cacophony died down, their steps slowed down. Light filtered down from above as the trees began to part, creating an oasis in the middle of the forest. Luxurious grass spread out before them, bright green in a way only ever seen in lawn care ads. Flowers bloomed bright and sunny, perfectly arranged with full leaves and bursting petals, bringing a rainbow to life across the ground. It was dreamlike, almost unreal, and Shoyo wondered which member of the Clan had created it.</p>
<p>Akaashi-sama kicked off his sandals and stepped onto the grass with a warm smile and he wondered if he was the one behind the splendor.</p>
<p>Speaking of…</p>
<p>Shoyo looked past the hundred meters or so of green, green grass to the most extraordinary house he'd ever seen. Three stories tall, built in a traditional Japanese style of architecture with black tile on the Pagoda style roofs and dark gray stucco walls and a wooden porch that stretched across the entire front and around one corner. Lanterns hung from the porch roof at intervals, a few rocking chairs scattered, and a stone walkway leading from the steps to a gravel driveway that ended with a wide circle and a plethora of cars in various makes and models and styles. The other end disappeared into the forest some fifty meters to Shoyo's right, most likely coming out onto a main road somewhere.</p>
<p>A tugging at his hand alerted both Shoyo and Atsumu that he'd stopped, the blond turning back to check on him. But Shoyo could only gape at the impressive architecture behind him, wondering how they'd managed to pull it off without anyone noticing.</p>
<p>It was so damn <i>big</i>.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Thought you said you lived in a house, not a castle."</p>
<p>Atsumu snickered, Osamu clicked his tongue as he passed, and the owl from before came swooping in to land on the porch roof, hooting loudly as though announcing their arrival.</p>
<p>"<i>AGHAASHIIIII!!</i>" came a booming voice from somewhere in the woods to the left, flowers blooming seemingly brighter. Shoyo turned his head just in time to see a shirtless man with silver hair hop down from twenty meters up in a tree, land perfectly on his bare feet, then come tearing towards them. People moved aside, Atsumu blocked Shoyo for safety, and Akaashi braced himself because in no time flat, the man had cleared the soccer pitch sized yard to scoop Akaashi-sama up and spin him around.</p>
<p>"You're okay!" the man cried out, stopping their spinning but still easily holding Akaashi-sama up. "I'm so sorry about earlier, I just wanted to update like the bossman said, I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble!" The man spoke like his capslock button was broken, Shoyo cringing slightly at the volume.</p>
<p>But Akaashi-sama didn't mind how loud the man was being, just scratched his fingers through silver and black spikes that kinda looked like the owl on the roof, and smiled. "I know, Bokuto-san. I'm not mad."</p>
<p>The man--Bokuto-san deflated in relief then grinned big and bright. "I'm really, really, really glad you're okay!" he commented then nuzzled his head into Akaashi-sama's neck, making the darker haired man giggle and smile wider.</p>
<p>Osamu rolled his eyes at the display then headed around them and Atsumu urged Shoyo to follow with a tug of their rejoined hands.</p>
<p>"C'mon," the blond stated, nodding to the house. "They're gonna be like that for a while. They've been in their honeymoon phase for, like, a century."</p>
<p>Shoyo's eyes went wide as he stumbled after Atsumu in a daze once again. Legends said Kitsunes were more or less immortal, or that they didn't really ever die of old age. Some said they could live to be over a thousand.</p>
<p>Apparently that part of the stories was true.</p>
<p>Which had him curious.</p>
<p>Atsumu <i>looked</i> his age, but that didn't mean much. Sugawara-sama looked only a few years older but gave off the vibe of someone who'd been around much longer. Ushijima appeared like he'd barely crested thirty and yet when Shoyo looked in his eyes, he gave off the aura of someone almost ancient.</p>
<p>So while Atsumu looked early or mid-twenties, that didn't mean he <i>was</i>. Bokuto-san looked mid-twenties, acted like he was six, but was apparently at least a hundred. One could only guess at the ages of the others.</p>
<p>Or there was always the easy, obvious way.</p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p>Atsumu turned to him with an amused smirk. "Twenty-three."</p>
<p>"And how long have you been twenty-three?"</p>
<p>"Oh Inari help me, please don't quote <i>Twilight</i>," Osamu groaned.</p>
<p>"How'd ya know it was a <i>Twilight</i> quote?" Atsumu quipped, reaching forward and kicking his brother in the ass.</p>
<p>"'Cause-a you, ya fuck." Osamu reached back and punched Atsumu's chest.</p>
<p>Atsumu just grinned more then turned back to Shoyo. "We've been twenty-three for about nine months."</p>
<p>Shoyo wasn't sure why he was so relieved. He felt less intimidated knowing he had someone right around his age to help guide and support him through this, even if Shoyo was a few steps behind.</p>
<p>As they approached the house, more men appeared, stepping onto the porch. The lean man from before, Oikawa, still in his open silk kimono and yoga pants. Another tall lanky man with hair that reminded Shoyo of a rooster the way it stuck up at the back, bangs falling down by his right eye, dressed in ripped black jeans and a Joy Division tee. Next to him was a curly haired man in jeans and a track jacket, dark eyes narrowed over a fabric medical mask as he looked Shoyo over then moved far from the others. Last was a short man in an oversized hoodie and what looked like pajama pants covered in glow in the dark cartoon cats, hair pulled into a messy bun, pile of fabric in his arms. While the others stuck to the porch, he made his way down the steps, cat shaped slippers scuffing as he barely lifted his feet.</p>
<p>Ushijima bypassed the group with a warning that he'd be calling them for a Meeting soon, only pausing in the <i>genkan</i> long enough to slip off his shoes before heading on his way further into the giant house, cell phone already in hand. Shoyo was pulled to a stop before the short man, a twin on either side.</p>
<p>Protecting him.</p>
<p>From the stares.</p>
<p>Medical Mask still looked like he was evaluating if Shoyo was worth his time.</p>
<p>Oikawa almost looked bored yet intrigued.</p>
<p>Rooster Hair was grinning like a Cheshire cat, as though Shoyo was a new form of entertainment.</p>
<p>And the short man--</p>
<p>Was shoving clothes at him.</p>
<p>"Kozume Kenma. Call me Kenma. We're gonna be friends despite any reluctance I have towards your enthusiasm for damn near everything and how exhausting it can be at times. These clothes are for you to borrow."</p>
<p>Rooster Hair whistled. "Damn, Kenny. That's the most I've heard you say at one time since the eighteen-hundreds."</p>
<p>Kenma spun his head around and glared. "Stop calling me 'Kenny'!"</p>
<p>"Kitten got his claws out," Oikawa joked, curling his fingers into makeshift ones before yowling and hissing like a cat.</p>
<p>Kenma glared harder.</p>
<p>"Oof. Glad Kenma's not the <i>Kasai</i> or your ass would be barbecued right now," Rooster Hair grinned wider as he patted Oikawa's shoulder.</p>
<p>Now Oikawa was glaring.</p>
<p>Rooster snickered.</p>
<p>Atsumu grinned.</p>
<p>Osamu sighed.</p>
<p>Medical Mask clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>Shoyo just stared, no clue what was going on.</p>
<p>"This is a typical afternoon here, just FYI," Atsumu informed him, shrugging a shoulder. "Better get used to it for the time being."</p>
<p>The reality of his situation came crashing in, settling in Shoyo's stomach like molten lead. His amusement at the playful bickering disappeared and he once again felt overwhelmed by everything.</p>
<p>Atsumu apparently picked up on it and drew Shoyo even closer to him. "Will you 'scuse us, fellas? Hinata's had a long day and I'm sure he could use a hot shower 'bout now."</p>
<p>Rather than moving aside, Kenma put his hands on Shoyo's shoulders and looked him right in the eye. His own were a strange dull gold color that burned brighter when he spoke. "Your sister is gonna be fine. She'll be here soon."</p>
<p>He didn't know what it was, maybe just the firm way he spoke, but Shoyo believed him. And the way Atsumu smiled down at him let him know it was meant to be believed.</p>
<p>A supportive squeeze to the shoulders, then Kenma was letting him go and stepping out the way.</p>
<p>Atsumu led Shoyo inside, hands still laced together, clothing pile held to his chest with the other arm. They toed off their sneakers in the <i>genkan</i> made of nice dark stone work then stepped up onto rich wood flooring. The space felt big yet still comforting and intimate, exposed wood beams and slate walls, glass windows lining the far back wall to give a view of green flora of various types in a backyard beyond.</p>
<p>They skipped any tours as they went left, passing through a large open living room area into a wide hallway to the staircase at the far end comprised of floating wood beams that fit with the surprisingly modern feel hidden within the traditional exterior of the house, turning one-hundred-eighty degrees halfway up. The flooring on the second level all carpeting, close knit and a soft gray with the walls painted a darker shade. Bedroom doors were a muted white that was probably called something like eggshell or cream or ecru--was ecru even white?--most of them closed over, as Atsumu headed to the end of the hall then paused before another stairway and a closed door.</p>
<p>"Uh. S'pose I should ask how ya feel about sharin' a bathroom?" Atsumu asked awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his head. His heart was thundering in his chest, rabbit fast, and the adorable blush was back at the tips of his ears, bringing with it Shoyo's urge to kiss him.</p>
<p>"Who are we sharing with?"</p>
<p>Atsumu frowned in confusion momentarily then dropped Shoyo's hand to wave his own around. "No, no, no. I mean, you and I, our rooms have an adjoining bathroom. Figured I should ask if yer okay with that, or we can make some other arrangements. Everything's sorta last minute, but I'm sure Kenma has seen some-a this and has it figured out."</p>
<p>Shoyo figured Kenma must've had some sort of precognition power, but shoved the thought aside in favor of his own confusion. And a little bit of disappointment, if he was being totally honest.</p>
<p>"Oh," he let out, lips staying that way. "I thought we'd be sharing a room. Like, the same room."</p>
<p>He had no clue why he'd been thinking that. Wishful thinking maybe? A neediness he hadn't really experienced since he was a kid? Wanting to keep a friendly and supportive face close, be near something familiar in an incredibly uncertain time? A desire to just be with Atsumu, the reasons why they couldn't being forgotten and ignored?</p>
<p>He also wasn't sure why he'd admitted it out loud. Fatigue probably. It had been one long, <i>long</i> day and it wasn't even over yet.</p>
<p>Atsumu, for his part, looked like his brain had gone offline, staring dumbfounded down at Shoyo, mouth hanging open. He snapped out of it, blinking a few times, then ran his hand through his hair. "Hinata, as much as I'd love nothin' more than to fall asleep with ya in my arms and wake up next to ya, I dunno if it's a good idea. You said ya weren't datin' at the moment and I don't think my heart can handle platonic bed-sharin'."</p>
<p>"I don't think it'd be platonic for me either," Shoyo confessed lowly. His heart beat faster, jumping up into his throat, and he tried in vain to swallow it back down. "Truth is." He ducked his head, gripping Atsumu's shirt by his hip to gather strength, knowing he'd lose it all over again if he saw those chocolate brown eyes looking at him imploringly and with such hope. "Truth is I've had a crush on you since you first stopped by the <i>conbini</i>, but I tried to fight it because my sister needs me and I didn't want any distractions from her."</p>
<p>"I'm a distraction?" Atsumu asked just as quiet but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>"The biggest." He lifted his head, stepped closer, moved his hand to clutch at the still damp fabric over Atsumu's chest instead. Large hands splayed over his back, slid down to his lower back and making Shoyo shudder as the sensation was also felt on a phantom limb.</p>
<p>On his Tail.</p>
<p>"Sorry." The smirk on his face translated to Atsumu not being sorry at all, but Shoyo no longer cared. Not about any of it.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I'm over it, over the reasons why I kept saying 'no' in my head and why I didn't give you my number. Everything that happened today made me realize that life is too short, regardless of being a previously believed mythological being. I'm not denying myself any longer. If that's okay with you."</p>
<p>Atsumu let out a groan, head dropping on top of Shoyo's. "Yer killin' me, Hinata."</p>
<p>"Shoyo," he corrected, palm flat over smooth muscle. "Call me Shoyo."</p>
<p>Lifting his head, Atsumu cupped his cheek, cool hand against heated flesh. Their eyes locked and Shoyo swore he saw Atsumu's flash blue for half a second.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how badly I wanna kiss ya, Shoyo," Atsumu stated and Shoyo was about to argue that he did when he was cut off. "But not now. Not with worries about your sister still lingering and us both covered in crap from that fight."</p>
<p>"But soon?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Atsumu smiled softly, thumb rubbing his cheek. "Soon."</p>
<p>Butterflies fluttered in his chest, anticipation making his skin prickle. Fingers absently stroked the small of his back, at the base of his Tail, and another thought sparked in his head.</p>
<p>"In the meantime, can you do me a favor?"</p>
<p>Atsumu smiled more, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "Anything."</p>
<p>"Can you check out my Tail thingy on my spine and tell me what it looks like?"</p>
<p>Atsumu stopped working once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoooooo!! I cannot believe this thing has passed 150 kudos and 2000 hits! Thanks y'all! And once again, an extra giant big thank you to those who've left comments or used the Twitter hashtag. Yall are the real MVP, esp Ingrid who let me burst into her DMs to ramble lol!</p>
<p>Next chapter will be up in five days, Wed July 22nd. Until then, feel free to yell at me via Twitter (@RitchMapp) or by using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER NINE</h3>
</div><p>The first time it had been suggested that Hinata--that <i>Shoyo</i> take off his shirt had been so that Suga could check the areas he said had been burning, areas where a Kitsune's first Tail and their Mark appear. Atsumu had strongly objected to anyone else getting to see Shoyo half-naked, despite having no real claim or reason to, and had stood up so fast he'd gotten dizzy enough to pass out.</p>
<p>Now… well, he kinda felt like passing out again in all honesty.</p>
<p>Hoping was one thing. Dreaming about holding Hina--Shoyo's hand, kissing his squishy cheeks, taking him on dates, cuddling while watching movies, pulling him close and kissing him. Atsumu had imagined all of that frequently over the past couple years that he'd known the little redhead.</p>
<p>But he'd also convinced himself it would never happen, that those little fantasies would be all he'd get. Sure, they'd moved to town under the belief that he was a Kitsune and his Powers would be manifesting any day, but that had never happened. There was always the chance that he was a perfectly normal human being and if that were the case, it would never work between the two of them. Shoyo would grow old and die. Atsumu wouldn't. Not to mention dragging a human into their chaotic world of magic and Illusions was a terrible idea.</p>
<p>So Atsumu had resigned himself to pining from afar and had convinced himself he was okay with that. It was safer that way, for both of them.</p>
<p>Turned out he'd been very, very wrong on several levels.</p>
<p>Shoyo wasn't human and he was safer with Atsumu and the Clan and he actually liked Atsumu back and now Atsumu had a <i>chance</i> of being with him. Shoyo wanted to share a room, a bed, had admitted to feelings and…</p>
<p>And was now actually asking Atsumu to check him out.</p>
<p>Shirtless.</p>
<p>Atsumu reached down to pinch his forearm. Yep, that hurt. He counted his fingers, found only ten. Okay, yeah, this wasn't a dream or illusion or fantasy. This… this was happening.</p>
<p>His head filled with that Steve Carell gif from <i>The Office</i> where he screamed "<i>oh my god, okay, it's happening!</i>" as he freaked out. Just that, over and over, on a loop.</p>
<p>Hashtag-mood.</p>
<p>Shoyo frowned up at him, heart thumping fast but sad, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tried to fight a pout. His hand fell away from where it'd been resting on Atsumu's chest and he took a step back to extract himself--</p>
<p>Atsumu tightened his hold, feeling his own body grow tight, feeling his blood pump, thick and heavy. "Ya never have to ask if I wanna look at ya, especially if yer gettin' naked."</p>
<p>Where the hell that deep voice had come from, Atsumu didn't know, but he relished the way it made Shoyo shudder against him. He pressed in tight again, smaller body hotter than before, and--</p>
<p>Yep. That was definitely a very particular pulsing he felt against his leg.</p>
<p>Inari help him. Why had he been so dumb to suggest they hold off kissing for later? All he could think of at that moment was getting Shoyo naked, on his bed, taking Atsumu inside him.</p>
<p>Aaaaand there was his own cock giving an interested jerk as it chimed in with its agreement to that idea.</p>
<p>The dumb organ stole all his blood so there was none left to help his brain operate. Meaning he wasn't thinking, especially not when he grabbed Shoyo's hand and tugged him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.</p>
<p>Which… thankfully brought reality and some common sense back.</p>
<p>He'd just said minutes ago that he wasn't gonna kiss Shoyo yet and there he was, hauling him into his bedroom. And, yeah, okay, they'd be sharing the room so clearly Shoyo had to enter at some point but Atsumu didn't need to act so eager about it or behave as though anything more explicit was about to happen.</p>
<p>He was too damn thirsty.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mea--"</p>
<p>"It's okay," Shoyo interrupted, giving Atsumu a small smile that did things to his heart. Hinata Shoyo was totally unfair.</p>
<p>"I should--we should--" He should shut the hell up. He had no idea what he was trying to say and was making an ass of himself once more.</p>
<p>"We were gonna check out my back," Shoyo reminded, jostling their hands and hey, Shoyo still hadn't let go, so that was cool.</p>
<p>His palm was so small and so warm inside of Atsumu's. It felt so nice, he really didn't wanna let go. Ever.</p>
<p>And he was getting creepy again. He needed to chill the fuck out.</p>
<p>"Okay, yeah, sure, totally, let's do that."</p>
<p>Idiot.</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a small laugh and his smile got bigger, brighter. He turned his head to glance around the room and--</p>
<p>And Atsumu kinda wished he hadn't.</p>
<p>Not that there was anything wrong with his room really. His walls were a cool blue that had reminded him of how animes always colored a flowing river and his bed was a queen size with white linens… totally unmade… with the mantle-like headboard covered in half-melted candles… The furniture was all dark wood and he had a few stacks of laundry to put away and scattered snack packages he hadn't trashed.</p>
<p>Kinda messy. Not how he wanted Shoyo to see it.</p>
<p>But Shoyo didn't act like he cared or was disgusted or anything like that, just tugged Atsumu toward an open door on the right side that led into the bathroom.</p>
<p>White tile greeted them, along with another mess of swim trunks hanging off various places--shower curtain rod, towel rack, doorknob to the water closet, laying on the counter after he'd taken it out the sink to brush his teeth that morning--all of them pretty much dry, just in need of being washed. The materials allowed them to dry pretty fast, but they probably smelled of the river.</p>
<p>Probably should've all gone straight in the wash.</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a soft, flat "huh" that didn't mean anything other than making an observation. He put his stack of borrowed clothes on a clean space of the counter then went to touch one of the swimsuits draped over the shower curtain rod. "These are a lot like the kind the pros wear," he commented, before sliding them off and holding them up to his own pelvis. "Only smaller."</p>
<p>Okay, yeah, point. The square cut he'd gone for were shorter than the ones worn by competitive swimmers, whose form-fitting trunks usually went to the knee in an effort to reduce drag--which he would know, because he owned a couple of those, too. But these also had more coverage than the briefs style--more commonly known as Speedos--and while he had a few of those as well, these were more comfortable.</p>
<p>"Water polo players and divers wear them, too," Atsumu pointed out, feeling the need to defend his choice in swimwear. "Plus they're comfortable and easy to move in and they fit under my pants."</p>
<p>Shoyo's head snapped up, wide brown eyes and bitten red lips parted. "You--like, all the time?"</p>
<p>His ears grew hot as he blushed and he started rubbing the back of his head as he shrugged a shoulder as nonchalantly as he could. "Yeah. Just easier to be prepared ahead of time in case I need to get in the water."</p>
<p>Another "huh" and Shoyo put the trunks back, before grabbing… yeah, those were his Speedos. Shoyo stared at them for a long time then stared at Atsumu, mainly Atsumu's torso, until the blond started squirming.</p>
<p>"I wanna see you in these." His voice held a rasp it never had before, eyes hooded, cheeks flushing. There was an obvious reason why, a heady intent, and it had Atsumu's cock throbbing once more.</p>
<p>He folded his hands over his crotch, thinking of what a terrible idea it would be to put those on at that moment. They barely fit as it was, tight and small and hiding nothing. Putting them on for Shoyo would most definitely result in a major boner that wouldn't be covered in the slightest and they definitely weren't at that part of their…</p>
<p>Was it a relationship? They hadn't really discussed that.</p>
<p>Another time and place.</p>
<p>"Some other time," he promised, eyeing the black briefs. "I'd wear anything for you."</p>
<p>Shoyo's smile took on a teasing tilt. "Maid uniform?"</p>
<p>"I do have some nice legs," Atsumu stated, looking down and trying to display one, like he didn't have wet jeans on. "I'd rock some fishnets."</p>
<p>Laughter bubbled up from Shoyo, bright and beautiful and Atsumu felt it settle into his chest like his own personal sun. He got lost in the twinkle in chestnut eyes and the wrinkles around them, freckles standing out on rosy cheeks, how wide Shoyo's smile was as it took over his face.</p>
<p>He was beautiful, gorgeous, and Atsumu could barely breathe, his feelings for this shining light overwhelming, overflowing, taking up too much space inside of him.</p>
<p>"I think I'm in love with you."</p>
<p>Shoyo inhaled sharply, his heart skipping a beat then restarted at twice its previous speed. He stared, just stared, eyes full of wonder and awe and disbelief.</p>
<p>Atsumu wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>He stayed put.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything until you're ready. I just wanted you to know."</p>
<p>Shoyo slipped his hand in his pocket, fingers curling like they were holding something, and Atsumu remembered how he'd tried to grip something back in the <i>honden</i> basement.</p>
<p>"I could fall for you, too," he admitted, smile a little shaky but the words genuine and heartfelt. "I might already be."</p>
<p>Closing the distance between them, Atsumu wrapped Shoyo in a hug, feeling skinny arms slide around his torso. He felt like he finally understood why all the couples around him were practically always touching, holding hands and cuddling and kissing and all the other annoying PDA that grated one's nerves when you were single.</p>
<p>He wanted to do all that with Shoyo. Wanted to convey in his actions as much as his words how much he cared for him, how much the redhead meant to him. He wanted to always feel him, feel that heated skin that bled warmth into his cold body.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he breathed into Shoyo's hair, eyes closing as he inhaled the scent of a campfire and sugar, like marshmallows roasting on an open flame, reminding him of nights by the outdoor firepit at his guardian’s house and being forcibly dragged inside when it got too late, all because he and his brother wanted to stare at the dancing flames a little longer. They’d felt warm, felt welcoming, felt like peace in a way nothing else did. A lot like Shoyo himself. </p>
<p>Atsumu really was in love with this man. And he'd kill anyone who threatened that.</p>
<p>A happy giggle ghosted against his shirt as Shoyo nuzzled into his chest, his hands clutching at the back of his tee. Atsumu let his hands drift over the small frame of this beautiful man, feeling him shudder when his fingers traced the knobs of his spine. Right. He was supposed to be helping Shoyo check out his new Tail, not reminiscing and waxing poetic.</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to the top of his head then slowly pulled away, finding a confused Shoyo looking up at him. "You wanted to see your Tail, right?"</p>
<p>His eyes went wide, sparkled, like a kid seeing a Christmas tree with the lights reflecting in their eyes. He nodded vehemently as he stepped back, eagerly untying his apron from being wrapped around his waist before whipping it off. Next he grabbed the bottom hem of his tee and Atsumu was almost tempted to volunteer in removing that offending garment, hesitating when he realized he wouldn't stop with just the shirt.</p>
<p>White cotton was tossed aside and…</p>
<p>And <i>fuck</i>, Shoyo was most definitely gonna be the death of him. His skin was the color of cream, rich and delicate. Freckles littered sun-kissed shoulders, scattered over his torso, and Atsumu wanted to spend hours staring at the constellations on his flesh, find his future, see his path, the way they once did in ancient times. He was lean, fit, khakis hanging off his hips in a tempting fashion. Atsumu wanted to drop to his knees and worship him, nip the curve of his bones and lap the lines of his musculature, dip his tongue into his navel and swirl it over his nipples.</p>
<p>Shoyo turned so he was facing the wide mirror above the sink, oblivious to the fact that Atsumu was blaspheming as he created a new religion dedicated to this gorgeous form before him. No, Shoyo was focused on the new Mark over his left pectoral, one they all had after their powers manifested, varying depending on type.</p>
<p>It was always framed by a ring, but inside of Shoyo's, the dark lines spiraled then curled upwards to form a symbol of a flame. </p>
<p>"<i>Kasai</i>," Atsumu stated, eyes fixed to the way Shoyo was tracing his fingers over it.</p>
<p>"Fire," Shoyo replied almost absently, trance-like. "Is it weird that all this feels like a relief? Like, my head is still spinning and I'm still readjusting to this new reality, but." He paused, chestnut eyes seeking and locking onto Atsumu's brown ones. "I'm glad I'm not crazy or going crazy. Volume issues in my ears and hearing convos I shouldn't have been able to and not getting burned. I wasn't hallucinating any of it."</p>
<p>Atsumu stepped closer, ducked his head to press a kiss to the round of Shoyo's shoulders. His skin was warm, like he'd been out in the sun, and Atsumu once again grew greedy for his heat.</p>
<p>"Not crazy. Just uninformed."</p>
<p>A hand slipped over his hip, curled to stay there, touch hot even through fabric. Atsumu let his own cooler one slide down Shoyo's spine, needing to touch, wanting to feel that shiver again.</p>
<p>"<i>Atsumu</i>."</p>
<p>Inari help him, he loved his name, especially when breathed out so tremulously due to his own actions, especially when it came from Shoyo's lips.</p>
<p>"Your hand is cold."</p>
<p>A snicker worked its way out, joined by the melodious sound of Shoyo's giggle, and Atsumu kissed his shoulder again before straightening up. "Sorry. They've always been cold."</p>
<p>Shoyo shrugged, smiled up at him. "I've always run a lil hot. Guess we balance each other out, huh?"</p>
<p>Atsumu swallowed hard. He had no idea how right he was.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he breathed, unable to do anything but agree. "Your Tail?"</p>
<p>Shoyo jerked slightly at the reminder then nodded emphatically. Atsumu struggled to figure out a way to show him, only to remember his cell phone.</p>
<p>"I'll take a photo," he suggested as he took it out his pocket.</p>
<p>And discovered it was waterlogged and the screen cracked.</p>
<p>Dammit. Kuroo was gonna chew him out for ruining yet another phone.</p>
<p>"Maybe not," he grumbled, setting it aside to deal with later.</p>
<p>A pout briefly formed on Shoyo's face before he let out an "oh!" with a tiny jump. He snatched up his apron from the floor and produced his own phone, unlocking and holding it out for Atsumu.</p>
<p>"Please?" He fluttered his eyelashes and smiled, as though Atsumu was capable of saying 'no' to him in the first place.</p>
<p>"'Course."</p>
<p>It was nothing to pull up the camera app and get Shoyo centered under good light. Atsumu made sure to get the trail of katakana symbols running from his hairline down to his tailbone and snapped the pic before handing the phone back. Shoyo's heart was racing, thundering, and all Atsumu could do was hope the redhead found it as beautiful as he did.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>His hand was shaking as he took back his phone, as he stared down at the photo Atsumu had taken for him. It wasn't what Shoyo had been expecting, although he wasn't entirely sure he had been. Maybe an image of an actual fox tail? Not this though.<p>On the screen was his own back, part of his hair and the top of his pants. But from his hairline to his tailbone were katakana symbols, the same ones, repeating over and over again. And while he ordinarily couldn't read it, this message he understood perfectly.</p>
<p>'<i>The emergence of one's Powers and rebirth as Kitsune</i>'</p>
<p>He put the phone down and stared at himself in the mirror, stared at the new image on his chest, branded like a tattoo. A circle, with a swirl of lines at the bottom that curled up then down at a point. Reminded him of <i>Avatar</i> all over again.</p>
<p>A cool hand gently laid against his shoulder blade, Atsumu supporting him once more. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded, swallowed, adjusted his gaze in the mirror to find Atsumu turned to him, staring down at him with a concerned pull to his brow. A different kind of warmth flooded his chest at the sight, at the knowledge that Atsumu was so worried over him. It showed he cared.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I think I'm falling in love with you."</i>
</p>
<p>Shoyo knew the feeling.</p>
<p>Nodding, he turned bodily to face Atsumu, hand never leaving his shoulder, second one going to the other. Shoyo's own hands found easy holds on his hips, like they belonged there, and he curled his fingers in his tee once again.</p>
<p>"Do you have the same Marks?"</p>
<p>Atsumu seesawed his head and hummed. "More or less. I don't have <i>that</i> symbol." He tapped the circle and fire symbol on Shoyo's chest. "And I've earned four Tails so far, so I have four columns on my back."</p>
<p>His curiosity piqued at that, eyebrows raising. "Can I see?"</p>
<p>He heard Atsumu's heart begin pumping louder, his next inhale a shaky gasp. Shoyo wondered if maybe he'd crossed a line, breached some sort of Kitsune etiquette. For all he knew, these symbols and their Tails were private things, not meant to be seen by anyone except a Mate.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>But Shoyo had first heard that term "Mate" being used by Ushijima to describe the connection between him and Atsumu. Obviously Atsumu hadn't been conscious during that time and couldn't have heard it, but surely he could feel something that maybe told him that… that this <i>thing</i> between them was more than just a basic romantic or sexual attraction.</p>
<p>Shoyo felt as though he should've been a little scared, put off by how significant it all felt. After all, just a day ago, he was turning down Atsumu's number because he didn't wanna date or take attention away from Natsu. Yet there he was, half-naked in the guy's bathroom, throwing around words like "love" and "Mate" and believing they applied to the two of them.</p>
<p>And he wasn't scared or put off. The words felt <i>right</i>.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Atsumu breathed and Shoyo tried to realign his brain in order to figure out what he was agreeing to.</p>
<p>It became clear when Atsumu's hands went for the bottom of his shirt. Shoyo tightened his grip on it.</p>
<p>"Can I?"</p>
<p>Atsumu swallowed hard, his breathing shaky, both their hearts pounding. But he nodded, pulled his hands away, and Shoyo noticed a slight tremble in them as he curled his fingers into fists.</p>
<p>He was nervous.</p>
<p>They both were.</p>
<p>But Shoyo shored up enough courage, bolstered by his curiosity and an admitted desire to get a look at Atsumu's bare torso, and began raising his tee.</p>
<p>Tan skin came into view, flat...no, definitely ridged, Shoyo realized as he moved the shirt further up and revealed the eight pack he'd gotten a peek at through wet cotton earlier in the alley. His chest was well defined, too, smooth and flat, collar bone jutting out in a tempting manner.</p>
<p>Shoyo had to get on his tiptoes to lift the shirt over Atsumu's head, the blond ducking down to help. Once it was removed, it was dropped to the side, unwanted, and Atsumu ran his fingers through his hair to fix where it had been mussed up.</p>
<p>Not that Shoyo cared or minded which way those dirty blond locks lay. Atsumu looked good no matter how his hair was styled, the beautiful jerk.</p>
<p>Dropping his eyes, Shoyo focused on Atsumu's left pec, where a circular symbol sat, a lot like on his own chest. Except rather than flame-like swirls, he had wave-like squiggles, three of them, across the bottom of the circle.</p>
<p>Like a flowing river.</p>
<p>"<i>Kawa</i>," Atsumu repeated his earlier words from the <i>honden</i> basement.</p>
<p>River.</p>
<p>Shoyo reached out to trace it with his finger, Atsumu's skin holding a chill to it that reminded him of stepping into a cool river on a hot day. He thought of how rivers were, the steady water that could trickle by slowly or rush past in raging rapids. Rivers cut through scenery, carved out the land, twisted and turned. They were the same yet ever-changing, beautiful yet sometimes dangerous.</p>
<p>"It suits you."</p>
<p>Atsumu laughed through his nose and smiled. "Takin' that as a compliment."</p>
<p>Shoyo smiled right back. "It was meant as one."</p>
<p>Fingers ran through his hair, pleasantly scratching at his scalp. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atsumu's Mark before sliding his hands around his waist and leaning into him again. Cool skin met hot, creating a comforting warmth, balancing them out again, and Shoyo wondered if that was a Mate thing. He tried to compare it to the other members of the Clan he'd met so far, only to realize he only knew the elements for himself and the twins.</p>
<p>"Yer ticklin' my Tails," Atsumu chuckled, his voice a nice rumble in Shoyo's ear, and Shoyo responded by further trailing his fingers over Atsumu's back. "Tease," Atsumu commented, before poking at Shoyo's ribs and making him squirm.</p>
<p>Shoyo managed to wriggle away, giggling, grinning. Atsumu's eyes sparkled as they peered down at him, his hand sweeping Shoyo's hair back from his face.</p>
<p>"Yer lucky yer so cute," Atsumu picked, poking Shoyo's stomach.</p>
<p>Shoyo's cheeks felt hotter than ever. "And <i>you're</i> lucky I wanna see your Tails or else I'd tickle you right back." He poked Atsumu's chest for emphasis.</p>
<p>The taller man let out a "pfft!" as he playful rolled his eyes, teasing smirk curling up one side of his lips causing that sharp canine tooth to poke out. Yet he still turned around, still showed off a tapered back covered in more of that tan skin.</p>
<p>With four lines of katakana running down it.</p>
<p>Atsumu had the same line covering his spine from hairline to tailbone, emergence of his powers and rebirth as a Kitsune. Directly to the left of it, stretching from his shoulder down, read "<i>Mastering the Ability to Heal Oneself</i>". The middle of his left shoulder blade down read "<i>Mastering the Abilities of One's Elemental Power</i>". On the right, with a space between it and his first Tail, the symbols read "<i>Mastering the Ability to Create Illusions</i>".</p>
<p>Shoyo's fingers trailed down that one, fascinated by the idea that Illusions were a learned ability and not something they inherently had, as the legends had led him to believe. He wondered how it worked, how he'd be able to master it himself, watching as Atsumu's back rolled as though pressing closer to his touch.</p>
<p>"Illusions," he correctly guessed, peeking over his shoulder at Shoyo.</p>
<p>"You can tell?"</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded. "I can feel it in my Tail. Well, phantom Tail. I'm still workin' on the Kitsune shift so I can't quite manifest them for longer than 'bouta second."</p>
<p>"Kitsune shift?" Shoyo asked as his fingers moved to the elemental mastery Tail.</p>
<p>"One-a the Tails is a full shift into fox form, but there's also a form in-between. Yer still a human but ya got fox ears and sharp teeth and claws and all yer Tails are out and tangible."</p>
<p>Shoyo thought back to the room beneath the Temple, when Ushijima was doing that magical light thing on Atsumu. He could've sworn then that he'd seen Tails coming from the man as he knelt down.</p>
<p>"I think I saw that on Ushijima, back at the Temple. Kinda saw it. It was kinda ghostly looking."</p>
<p>Atsumu hummed thoughtfully. "Ya prob'ly did. He's got all nine Tails and is super powerful. No one knows how old he is or how long ago he earned 'em. I don't even think Suga knows and he's the guy's Mate."</p>
<p>There was that word again.</p>
<p>And it had Shoyo's hand freezing and his heart flip-flopping and his skin burning, buzzing, vibrating.</p>
<p>Which had Atsumu turning his head to peer over his shoulder, brow pulled into a concerned frown. "What's--?"</p>
<p>Shoyo's phone buzzed on the counter. He wasn't sure if he was glad for the interruption or upset he'd lost the chance to find out what exactly that word meant, if it was as deep as he felt it was, why Ushijima would call them that.</p>
<p>He had a theory about the last one, but didn't wanna voice it. He'd rather hear it in Atsumu's honeyed drawl.</p>
<p>Moving aside, Shoyo picked up his phone to find a text from an unknown number.</p>
<p>'<i>on our way</i>'</p>
<p>Attached was a selfie-style photo from one of the cops he'd previously met, Sawamura if he remembered right. And over his shoulder, beaming from the backseat of a squad car, was Natsu.</p>
<p>Relief flooded Shoyo and he exhaled deeply, slumping against the counter. Atsumu came closer, a hand on Shoyo's back as he peeked at the phone now laying on the stonetop. </p>
<p>"She looks just like ya. Natsu, right?"</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded, raising a hand to run through his hair only to discover it was shaking. He'd been more worried than he’d previously realized, distracted by everything else. Including Atsumu.</p>
<p>Lifting his head, he stared up at the man he'd initially written off, believing that he'd pull his attention away from where it needed to be. Shoyo had been right about that. He wasn't sure how to feel about that either.</p>
<p>Except… he was loathe to admit it and felt like a selfish asshole for it, but… he didn't really regret it. He'd needed his mind taken away from potentially spinning a thousand worst case scenarios and nightmares over his sister until she was finally officially safe. Atsumu had provided that, had provided a bunch of things Shoyo needed without knowing he needed it.</p>
<p>"I'll letcha get cleaned up."</p>
<p>Like that. Like the kiss he gave to Shoyo's forehead. Like the way he left the bathroom to give him privacy to wash up and change.</p>
<p>Shoyo smiled at the closed door. He'd gotten lucky, the pendulum of his life finally swinging to the other, more positive side.</p>
<p>In the meantime…</p>
<p>He stripped the rest of his clothes off, stashing them in a nearby hamper, tossing in Atsumu's discarded shirt, too. He wasn't in the mood for a full shower or bath. He was too shaky, too full of adrenaline, too anxious to see Natsu and hug her and see with his own eyes that she was okay. So he settled with washing up in the sink, splashing water on his face and his armpits and giving a perfunctory wash to everything.</p>
<p>The clothes loaned to him by Kenma were a soft pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white tee, a pair of boxers still in their original packaging included. Shoyo twisted his mouth over his preferred choice in underwear being included but brushed that aside in favor of just being grateful.</p>
<p>Cleaned, dried, and dressed, he headed for the door...and paused with his hand on the knob. He didn't know if Atsumu was waiting for his turn in the bathroom or was already changing and if it was the latter then there was no real guarantee that he was finished just because Shoyo was, but he'd kinda sped through things in his haste to get to his sister.</p>
<p>Like his being a speedy dresser would make her arrive faster. Dumb.</p>
<p>"You okay in there?" Atsumu's voice came through the door loud and clear, as though there wasn't a hunk of wood between them. "Yer heart got really fast."</p>
<p>Shoyo put a hand to his chest and… yep, it sure was beating like crazy.</p>
<p>"Just. Anxious to see Natsu is all."</p>
<p>"Prob'ly help if ya left the bathroom." There was a teasing lilt to his voice and Shoyo pouted.</p>
<p>Then left.</p>
<p>Atsumu was flipping his comforter up so it was laying properly, pillows straightened up, as though Shoyo hadn't already noticed that it was unmade. The gesture was endearing though and he appreciated it.</p>
<p>Also appreciated the view of Atsumu himself, even if he was now unfortunately clothed… in a pair of gray sweats and a white tee. Shoyo snickered then walked over, gesturing between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Matchy-matchy."</p>
<p>Atsumu looked at his own outfit then Shoyo's and grinned. "Matchy-matchy." He held his hand out and Shoyo easily slid his own into it, fingers lacing together automatically. "Figured you'd wanna wait outside. There's some flip-flops by the front door."</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Atsumu pulled it out with his thumb and led him back down the stairs and outside.</p>
<p>Part of the welcoming committee was gone, Kenma and Medical Mask nowhere to be seen. Bokuto was hanging upside down from a nearby tree with Akaashi sitting beneath it, swirling a couple leaves in the air with a soft smile. Oikawa was sitting on the porch, legs folded as he seemingly meditated. Rooster Hair was pacing around on the grass, alternating between tugging at his hair and playing with his phone. All except Oikawa gave them a glance upon arrival then went back to their activities.</p>
<p>"Should be here any minute," Rooster Hair stated as he passed closer, sounding as though he was telling himself just as much as he was telling them.</p>
<p>"I might need a new phone," Atsumu announced as he pulled Shoyo to sit beside him on the steps.</p>
<p>"I might choke you with your old one."</p>
<p>"Fair 'nuff."</p>
<p>Conversation stopped at the sound of a car engine, of wheels on gravel, all turning to where the driveway disappeared between the trees. Oikawa gracefully unfolded himself and wiped dust off his ass with his hands. Rooster Hair headed to where the stone walk met the gravel drive and began shaking his leg. Shoyo stood back up and rose up to his tiptoes as though he could see further if he was a little taller.</p>
<p>Finally, <i>finally</i>, a squad car emerged from the treeline, familiar black and white paint and blue and red lights. Sawamura was behind the wheel, Iwaizumi next to him, and as they drove closer, turned just enough… Shoyo could see Natsu with her face pressed against the glass of the back window, wide eyes taking everything in with awe.</p>
<p>Shoyo leapt off the steps as soon as he saw her, jerking Atsumu by their joined hands before they were wrenched apart. He sped to the driveway, the car barely in park when he was throwing open the backdoor and hauling his still belted sister into a fierce hug.</p>
<p>"Oh thank God," he breathed out, feeling her tiny arms wrap around him right back. "You're okay, everything's okay, you're okay."</p>
<p>Natsu laughed, high and musical, patting his head. "Nii-chan sure is being weird."</p>
<p>Pulling back, Shoyo framed her face in his hands. Her beaming, smiling, happy little face. Her clothes were perfectly fine and she wasn't bruised or scratched or scared. She truly was okay.</p>
<p>"I'm just really glad to see you," he told her, honest without telling the whole truth.</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded out all over, the two cops greeted and hugged, but Shoyo ignored it in favor of the familiar heartbeat moving behind him. Without thinking, he rose and spun around in a single move, grabbed hold of Atsumu's face to drag him down…</p>
<p>And kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to be warm and shmoopy and cheesy for a moment so forgive me. I just can't believe all the amazing reception for my silly little AU!! Honestly when I was writing it, I was just hoping someone would <i>read</i> it, because AtsuHina is technically a rarepair and this is such a niche au with niche tropes. But WOW! 200 kudos, nearly 60 comment threads, over 2000 hits, and the best feedback I've ever received. Thank you guys all so, so much for the amazing responses and for enjoying my story so much. And a special thank you once more to Ingrid and also to Pandora, for filling my DMs with love.</p>
<p>Next chapter coming in five days, Monday July 27th. Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TEN</h3>
</div><p>Shoyo was kissing him.</p>
<p>Oh Inari above and all the gods, Shoyo was actually <i>kissing him</i> and his lips were so soft and so warm and so fierce, just like the man himself, and Atsumu was taken by such surprise he could barely get his wits about him enough to think of kissing back and--</p>
<p>And Shoyo was pulling away.</p>
<p>Far, far, far too soon. Atsumu hadn't gotten to kiss back or kiss him properly, the way Shoyo deserved to be kissed, and it wasn't how he'd imagined their first one to go and yes, he'd previously said they'd hold off because he'd wanted it to be perfect and special, especially after the way they'd gotten together had been so chaotic and intense, but--</p>
<p>But then Shoyo was smiling up at him, watery, eyes shining with tears as he thanked Atsumu, as though Atsumu had done anything worthy of gratitude. And he didn't care that it wasn't as planned because it had actually happened and Shoyo had been the one to kiss him first.</p>
<p>Shoyo turned back to the car, helping his sister unbuckle her seat belt and grabbing her backpack. Atsumu dazedly looked around for confirmation that this was his real life, that it had really happened.</p>
<p>But Bokuto and Akaashi were talking together, Iwaizumi was busy using a single arm to hold up Oikawa where he was wrapped around him, and Kuroo was trying to suck Daichi's face off, every couple in a bubble.</p>
<p>No witnesses then.</p>
<p>"Nii-chan, is that your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Atsumu's head snapped around at the small voice stage-whispering as Shoyo crouched beside where she was still in the backseat. Man, she really did look like Shoyo, with the same sunburst hair and wide chestnut eyes and pale skin. Part of him thought it was uncanny until he remembered he had a sibling of his own who was practically an exact replica so. Not that strange.</p>
<p>Shoyo turned his head and gave Atsumu a wide eyed look that said he hadn't meant for her to ask that and that he genuinely didn't know how to answer. Atsumu could only shrug and gesture to him, letting him make the call. He knew what he wanted the response to be, but he couldn't make that decision for Shoyo. Besides, it was <i>his</i> sister so he should figure out for himself what he wanted to say, what he wanted her to know.</p>
<p>Swallowing, Shoyo turned back to Natsu, nervous laugh bubbling up from him. "Why d'you ask?"</p>
<p>"You kissed him," Natsu said, like it was an obvious thing, giving him a look that practically screamed her brother was dumb. "You should only kiss people you love. You told me that."</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes widened.</p>
<p>Shoyo stammered.</p>
<p>Kuroo let out his awful hyena laugh.</p>
<p>"Aw, 'Tsummie-chan finally found love?" Oikawa teased and Atsumu sent him a glare.</p>
<p>"Congrats, Tsum-tsum!" Bokuto called from across the yard.</p>
<p>Kuroo started applauding.</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a nervous "uhh" and Atsumu dragged his hand down his face and Natsu kicked her feet against the side of the seat.</p>
<p>"Are we finished?"</p>
<p>Ushijima's booming voice caused the giggles and the claps and the harassment to stop, all heads snapping to where he now stood on the porch with his arms crossed, all wide-eyed and nervous at his sudden arrival and sudden busting of their behaviors. Well, all except Natsu, who stared at him curiously.</p>
<p>"Thought so." Smoothing his tie down, he regarded each of them in turn. "If you all don't mind, I believe we have some important matters to attend."</p>
<p>"Uh, Ushijima-san? Sir?" Shoyo spoke up as he rose, one hand holding his sisters, the other her backpack. "I'd like to get Natsu settled somewhere and watched over. This is a strange new place and all and in the middle of the woods so--"</p>
<p>"I'll watch her," Sakusa volunteered from the doorway.</p>
<p>A chorus of snorts and scoffs echoed off the trees.</p>
<p>"You don't like kids," Kuroo pointed out.</p>
<p>"You keep complaining that they're germ-infested havens for viruses and filth," Oikawa added.</p>
<p>"And sticky!" Bokuto chimed in as he headed towards them, arm around Akaashi's waist as usual.</p>
<p>"And loud," Atsumu brought up.</p>
<p>"So are you," Sakusa countered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd rather Natsu not stay with him," Shoyo decided, surreptitiously maneuvering his sister behind him.</p>
<p>Suga came bounding out the doorway, Sakusa recoiling at nearly being brushed against, big grin on his face as he paused beside his Mate. "I can watch over her," he volunteered and Atsumu picked up on her little heart speeding in excitement as she waved at him. "She can help me in the kitchen."</p>
<p>A bright smile formed on her face and she aimed it up at her brother as she jostled his hand. "Please, Nii-chan?!"</p>
<p>The suggestion had Shoyo relaxing, knowing his sister would be safe inside the house with someone he already knew and trusted and who obviously liked kids. Atsumu had it on good authority that the pockets of his <i>yukata</i> always had candy for the children who stopped by the Temple and he got the feeling Natsu would have a sugar buzz before too long.</p>
<p>"No candy though," Shoyo warned, looking at them both in turn. "Don't wanna ruin your dinner."</p>
<p>Natsu nodded enthusiastically then raced over to Suga, colliding into him. The two headed inside, the others filing in after them, taking a left for the basement stairs rather than a right for the kitchen.</p>
<p>Kenma and Osamu were already in the Meeting room, in their chairs, his brother showered and in a new pair of jeans and black tee. They exchanged head nods of acknowledgement and nothing else. Everyone took their usual seats and Atsumu gestured for Shoyo to take the typically empty one on his right. Shoyo glanced around the room with wide eyed amazement, dropping his sister's backpack by his feet before leaning into Atsumu to speak in a hushed tone.</p>
<p>"It's like a conference room for a business," he remarked, taking in the large touchscreen TV and the podium with a laptop waiting for use. "You guys meet a lot in here?"</p>
<p>He shrugged a shoulder, not really sure what counted as 'a lot'. "When necessary."</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a hum as he sat back in his seat, taking in the faces around the horseshoe table, most of whom he was likely somewhat familiar with.</p>
<p>Ushijima stood by his own spot in the center, the chair on his right strangely empty, and called for everyone's attention. "Individual introductions can be made at a later time, but for now, this is Hinata Shoyo," he gestured at the new arrival, whose heart began to pound with anxiety at being put front and center.</p>
<p>Atsumu slid his hand over to cover one of Shoyo's, startling him, until he looked around at all the other casual displays of affection: Bokuto with his arm draped over Akaashi's shoulders and Kuroo holding Daichi's hand and Oikawa wrapped around one of Iwaizumi's arms. He relaxed, turned his hand over, and intertwined their fingers, returning the squeeze Atsumu gave him.</p>
<p>"As you already know, we're a Clan of Kitsunes, a rather unique one."</p>
<p>"We're the Island of Misfit Kits," Oikawa quipped, making Akaashi snicker, Iwaizumi sigh, and Kuroo roll his eyes.</p>
<p>Ushijima just stared, not getting the reference. As usual. "Yes. We're orphans and rejects and defectors who've all come together in different ways, stumbling into this family of sorts in a perfect accident. Although, part of it is, in fact, due to Kenma, who is a <i>Jikan</i>. A Time Kitsune."</p>
<p>He put his hand on the back of Kenma's chair and Atsumu shuffled to get settled. Ushijima was gonna give his speech, just like he'd given the twins when they were taken in. This was gonna be another long Meeting.</p>
<p>"Part of Kenma's powers are flashes of the future, or Visions, and in one, he saw you. So we moved here, pairs at a time, to observe you and find out what part of all this you would play."</p>
<p>"That's why Sugawara-sama moved to town?" Shoyo questioned, brow pulled in confusion. "Not to take care of the Temple?"</p>
<p>Ushijima seesawed his head. "Both reasons. The Temple obviously needed taking care of and Koushi is experienced in such manners. It provided a good cover."</p>
<p>Shoyo wagged his eyebrows in dismissal, scratched his head, then gestured uselessly. "So, what's my part? Did you figure it out?"</p>
<p>Kenma's eyes briefly cut to Atsumu, so fast that he was halfway convinced he imagined it. But then Osamu gave an inquisitive look between the two of them like he wanted to figure out why the glance at Atsumu, and he knew it had happened.</p>
<p>"I believe it has to do with your father."</p>
<p>Inhaling sharply, Shoyo stiffened, his heart pounding again and his fingers cranking down around Atsumu's fingers. Clearly the mention of his dad was a trigger and Atsumu tried to remember any mention of his parents. The only thing he could recall was surveillance updates where it was said no parents had ever been spotted coming in or leaving the apartment, just Shoyo and Natsu.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>He squeezed Shoyo's hand in support once again. The grip around his fingers didn't lessen.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you didn't know as you seem to be entirely ignorant on all things Kitsune," Ushijima began and yeah, he didn't mean it as an insult, but Inari be damned, couldn't he have figured out a nicer way to word that? "But your father was an incredibly Powerful one, having earned all nine Tails and living to over a thousand years old."</p>
<p>Shoyo's jaw dropped and honestly Atsumu kinda wanted to do the same. It wasn't unheard of for a Kitsune to live that long, but Atsumu had never known anyone personally who had, or who knew someone else that had. It felt like an urban legend.</p>
<p>Turning his head to the right, he caught sight of his… of Shoyo looking overwhelmed and stunned frozen.</p>
<p>"He said he was fifty-four," he muttered almost absently, his hand limp within Atsumu's grasp.</p>
<p>"He hid his true age to protect you," Ushijima stated in such a way that said he understood and would probably do the same. "His Mate, your mother was mortal and there was always the chance that you would be, too."</p>
<p>"But wouldn't Hinata's dad not age, just like the rest of us?" Kuroo pointed out, snorting dubiously. "It had to be obvious something was up when he barely looked thirty."</p>
<p>Shoyo shook his head, still out of it. "He aged. He had gray hair and wrinkles and I remember seeing age spots on his hands when he drove and getting hit with this depressing thought over how he was getting old and wouldn't be around much longer." He sniffed, head dropping down to stare at the desk. "Didn't think it would only be a few months though."</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>What the hell did anyone say in response to that?</p>
<p>Atsumu's chest burned and he used his free hand to hug Shoyo's head, to kiss his soft hair.</p>
<p>"I believe I know the reason for his aging and why he'd actually been able to die in that wreck," Ushijima spoke up and Atsumu glared at him over his ill-worded phrase again. "There's been rumors and stories for eons over Kitsunes being able to take their Power and place it into an object for safe-keeping. Without any of their Powers or their Tails, they'd be a regular human, aging and mortal."</p>
<p>Kenma inhaled sharply, eyes wide and distant as he breathed out: "the glowing orb."</p>
<p>"Yes. It certainly sounds that way. Hinata's father must have found out about this technique and stored his Power elsewhere. And being as strong as he was, if anyone else were to find it, they'd gain that Power and be able to do practically anything."</p>
<p>Atsumu froze, his brother stiffening at the exact same moment. All around the room, similar reactions came from the other eight members of their Clan as they all had the same thought.</p>
<p>The Apocalyptic Vision.</p>
<p>"My theory is that someone learned of Kaseya-sama's discovery and tried to take it for themselves," Ushijima continued, his deep baritone providing an additional weight to his words. "They killed Kaseya-sama and his Mate when he refused to give it up, and now they're after Hinata and his sister for it."</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a small gasp then jolted to the edge of his seat. "That man in the <i>conbini</i>, the one who threatened me."</p>
<p>Atsumu's lip curled into a snarl and his fingers curved into claws and he felt his blood boil at the reminder of the asshole who'd threatened Shoyo and Natsu. What Atsumu wouldn't give for a second chance. He'd drown the motherfucker without hesitation.</p>
<p>His hand was squeezed and Osamu kicked his calf and he forced himself to relax.</p>
<p>"He said I was hard to find and that he thought my dad purposely hid me because he knew he would use us against my dad as bargaining chips," Shoyo went on. Atsumu felt nauseous. "He also said to give him what he wants and I didn't know what he was talking about. Still don't. I've never heard of anything like that."</p>
<p>"You remember what this guy looks like?" Kuroo asked, eliciting a shudder from Shoyo.</p>
<p>"I'll never forget."</p>
<p>"Me neither," Atsumu said with another snarl.</p>
<p>"Think you can describe him for me to make some sorta composite and search for him?"</p>
<p>"Do ya one better," the twins said simultaneously before each producing a stolen wallet from their pockets. They were tossed across the room in turn, Kuroo catching each one with his Cheshire cat grin.</p>
<p>"A little pick-pocketing. Nice." He opened the one Atsumu tossed, an ugly snakeskin thing he'd love to burn when this was all over, flipping through the cards.</p>
<p>And freezing.</p>
<p>His heart stilling.</p>
<p>Daichi was immediately on high alert, sitting up straighter where he'd been sleepily slumping. "Tetsu? Babe?" He scratched behind Kuroo's ear for his attention, leaned over to see what caught his attention, what was causing such a reaction.</p>
<p>But Kuroo didn't respond, just let out a couple swears before addressing the room at large. "Another part of Kenma's Vision is coming true," he quipped humorlessly, lifting up the bifold to show off a driver's license.</p>
<p>While tiny bolts of lightning sparked from his hand.</p>
<p>Oh. Oh no.</p>
<p>"A man with a grin who makes my hands spark," Kuroo reminded, as if any of them could ever forget. "Daishou Suguru."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Shoyo had no idea who Daishou Suguru was.<p>He also had no idea what "the glowing orb" meant or what "Kenma's Vision" was. </p>
<p>But as he peered around the room at the faces of the other Kitsunes, it wasn't hard to tell that none of it was good.</p>
<p>He turned to Atsumu, who looked uncharacteristically pale as he glanced back at Shoyo and mouthed the word "later". There was a sinking feeling in his gut that he didn't wanna find out about it at all, but would need to know.</p>
<p>Rooster Hair tossed the wallet aside, the snakeskin bifold landing with a loud flapping noise in the middle of the floor, dead center of the horseshoe shaped table. Then, he pointed a finger at it, only to have Daichi slam his own hand over it with a resounding "no!"</p>
<p>"It's a fake ID and utterly useless!"</p>
<p>"There could be credit cards or bank cards connected to real accounts that we could use to track them."</p>
<p>Rooster Hair groaned like a kid who'd been told he had to leave the bouncy castle and go home. "Can I destroy it after?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>Rooster Hair relaxed, sat back in his seat with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "Fine," he huffed.</p>
<p>Sawamura sighed and rubbed his hand over his short hair.</p>
<p>Someone started taking notes, Shoyo searching and finding Iwaizumi scratching his pen across a big yellow pad, still with Oikawa draped over his shoulder and wrapped around his arm.</p>
<p>Ushijima cocked an eyebrow. "Any idea about the other man, Kuroo?"</p>
<p>Now a sigh was coming from the man named Kuroo, hand scratching over his wild hair as he looked at the twins. "You said he moved the shelving units on his own?"</p>
<p>Osamu nodded. "He definitely felt like a <i>Chikyu</i> type."</p>
<p>Earth, Shoyo translated, thinking he needed to study up on the types of Kitsunes. Or at least make notes of the ones he'd learned so far and who was what.</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded and the sound of a knee shaking reached Shoyo's ear. "Gotta be Sakijima then," he said as he gestured helplessly. "Chances are he's got Seguro and Takachiho still with him. <i>Yama</i> and <i>Kaze</i> respectively."</p>
<p>Mountain and wind, Shoyo's brain supplied, wondering how many he'd learned at that point.</p>
<p>Really did need to take notes.</p>
<p>Ushijima turned to Atsumu at that point. "And you said you believed the one you fought, Daishou, he was a <i>Kukan</i>?"</p>
<p>Atsumu and Kuroo both nodded. Shoyo shivered. Ushijima sighed as he smeared his hand down his face.</p>
<p>"Alright," he began then paused, taking a seat and scratching at his temple. "Kuroo, Sawamura, Iwaizumi, I want you three to use any and all resources to find out what you can about these guys. So far, all we've got is that there's at least five of them and an approximate location for where they live. Let's see if we can figure out more on who we're dealing with."</p>
<p>Nods and statements of assent came from all three of them as Ushijima went on.</p>
<p>"Akaashi, you and Koushi continue to keep an ear out at the Temple, try and pick up any rumors or gossip. Bokuto, use your friends to do the same."</p>
<p>Bokuto gave an exaggerated salute as Akaashi inclined his head in a brief bow.</p>
<p>"Kenma, Oikawa, Sakusa, your roles are the same as before. Twins, you're both on Hinata guard duty. Watch over them both. I'd like to have you both continue going into town to act normal and not arouse suspicion over what happened at the <i>conbini</i>, but I don't want to risk either of you being hurt by Daishou's Clan. They clearly know your faces. You're easy targets."</p>
<p>"And knowing that piece of shit, he'll be gunning for you two next," Kuroo added on. "You fucked up his plan. He's gonna want revenge."</p>
<p>Shoyo stiffened at the idea of anything happening to either of the twins, but especially to Atsumu. Atsumu himself smirked like it was a challenge and he was prepared to accept. Shoyo kicked his leg.</p>
<p>"Hinata, I'm afraid to say it, but you and your sister will be under a house arrest of sorts," Ushijima continued and he truly did sound repentant over his words. "I don't want either of you leaving the grounds or going any further than the Temple and I especially don't want either of you alone, even if you're just sitting outside in the backyard. We have Illusions and tricks of our own to keep this place hidden, but we've never had a threat like this going up against us before either. Better safe than sorry."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's totally fine by me," Shoyo chuckled nervously. He wasn't exactly in a rush to go back out there and run into that Daishou guy or any of his Clan members. He liked being alive, thanks.</p>
<p>However…</p>
<p>"What about work or Natsu's school though?"</p>
<p>"Taken care of," Iwaizumi spoke up, voice as rough as his spiky hair.</p>
<p>"Your boss thinks you're on vacation and that you weren't scheduled for work today," Sawamura explained, voice very matter-of-fact. "And Natsu's teacher believes there's a family emergency that's taken you both out of town for the time being. She sends her regards and hopes all is well, by the way."</p>
<p>Atsumu tightened his grip on Shoyo's hand, not seeming to like that. Shoyo patted the back of Atsumu's with his free one and let it rest on the blond's wrist. He seemed mildly subdued by it.</p>
<p>Osamu rolled his eyes along with his head.</p>
<p>"Anything else?" Ushijima addressed the room at large.</p>
<p>Shoyo raised his hand like he was still in school and Ushijima blinked, taken aback, as though he wasn't used to good manners like that.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Are me and Natsu gonna be able to get some of our stuff? I can't keep borrowing clothes from Kenma and I doubt anyone here has anything for a little girl to wear?"</p>
<p>Various forms of "no" and head shakes were given in response and Ushijima turned to Sawamura with an expectant tilt to his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Sawamura rubbed his jaw as he thought. "They might be sitting outside your apartment right now waiting for you to return and chances are, they'll stay until you appear." He winced and Shoyo slumped in his seat, preparing for disappointment. "Our best bet would be the middle of the night. Residents would be asleep and the darkness would give us good cover, bolster our Illusions."</p>
<p>Ushijima nodded. "I agree."</p>
<p>"Small team would be best so along with Atsumu and Hinata, I'd say me, Oikawa in case we need to leave fast, maybe Kuroo or Suga to help make things dark."</p>
<p>More nodding, Ushijima's eyes flickering about as he took in Sawamura's suggestion. "I'd prefer to have both those last two here, but I agree with the logic. I'd suggest Koushi. He may not be as good with electricity as Kuroo but he can douse the lights in a flash if need be. His abilities would be better suited for a covert operation such as this."</p>
<p>Sawamura nodded and agreed. Kuroo looked conflicted, digging his fingers into Sawamura's forearm as his free hand sparked with what looked like tiny bolts of lightning.</p>
<p>The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Ushijima, who stared at the popping electricity and gave a hum of consideration before addressing the guy's… boyfriend? Shoyo assumed anyway.</p>
<p>"I'll leave coordination to you, Sawamura. I trust your judgement and expertise. As for everyone else," he turned to the group as a whole once more. "Things aren't over just because Hinata is with us safe and sound. We still have the threat of the Daishou Clan looking and a glowing orb to get our hands on before the wrong person finds it. Continue to remain vigilant and cautious." He gave Atsumu a look at that, causing Atsumu's ears to redden slightly. "We all know what we must do, not just for ourselves but possibly everyone. For now, let's go eat."</p>
<p>A chorus of various responses echoed in the room as everyone got to their feet.</p>
<p>"Oh thank Inari."</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"So noisy."</p>
<p>"I swear if Kou-chan finishes the milkbread again--"</p>
<p>"Don't act like you don't have a hidden stash of it."</p>
<p>"Can we <i>goooo</i>? I'm <i>hungry</i>."</p>
<p>Shoyo's stomach joined in the ruckus, wanting its own opinion heard, and Atsumu gave him a tiny smile, jostling their hands. "C'mon. Let's getcha some food and make sure yer sister isn't too full-a candy. We both know Suga gave her some."</p>
<p>And now Shoyo was groaning, not looking forward to trying to calm an excited Natsu down later tonight. Atsumu pulled him in close with an arm around his shoulders and kissed his head as they joined the flow of people leaving the room and heading back upstairs.</p>
<p>The steps ended near the foyer that opened up at the left into a large living room area, done in natural woods with deep green furniture. Large comfy couches, huge armchairs that looked like they'd swallow Shoyo, low coffee tables, big lamps.</p>
<p>The back wall featured nothing but floor to ceiling windows and a view of a lush garden. Shoyo found himself drawn to the glass, looking out at perfectly pruned topiaries, plants with leaves so big they were umbrellas, and more plush grass. A stone pathway cut through it, sprinkles of color from a few flowers here and there, and Shoyo could hear the trickling sound of a water feature hidden somewhere and the musical tinkling of windchimes.</p>
<p>"Pretty damn nice, huh?"</p>
<p>Shoyo turned his head to the right to find Bokuto standing there, still shirtless and barefoot, hands on his hips as he grinned out the window. An overwhelming sense of pride was rolling off him, gold eyes sparkling, obviously loving what he was looking at. Shoyo let his eyes dip down to take in the circular Mark on his left pectoral, his featuring zig-zag lines that reminded the redhead of Christmas tree shapes.</p>
<p>"Although," he began then paused, tilted his head this way and that before he continued. "Looks like there's a dandelion not in the dandelion bed. I'll hafta move him after dinner."</p>
<p>A frown form on Shoyo's face, confused. "Move him? Most people just pull them and throw them away."</p>
<p>Now Bokuto was frowning, slight pout pulling at his lips. "Most people are dumb and don't understand the beautiful fragility that exists in all of nature, including so called weeds." He turned his head. "AGHAASHI! Wanna help me move a dandelion later?!" He walked away at that, where the others had headed.</p>
<p>"I'd love to, Bokuto-san."</p>
<p>Atsumu snorted and Shoyo turned his attention to him, finding him smirking in amusement. "He won't actually help. He lays in the hammock readin' while Bokuto fucks around with his plants because it's pretty much the only time the guy is quiet and Akaashi gets any peace."</p>
<p>"Says the second loudest guy in the Clan!" Bokuto rebutted from several meters away.</p>
<p>"What're ya talkin' about? I ain't Oikawa."</p>
<p>Oikawa let out a squawk at that. "Excuse me?!"</p>
<p>"You're proving them right, Dumb-kawa," Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa squawked again.</p>
<p>"Mean, Iwa-chan!"</p>
<p>"Can the children all please be quiet and sit down?" Sugawara-sama commented with all the good natured exasperation of a parent. "Dinner is ready."</p>
<p>Atsumu nudged Shoyo with their still joined hands. "We better go before all the good shit's gone."</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded then let Atsumu lead the way to the right and into the open area dining room.</p>
<p>The wall of windows continued in, as did the color scheme and furniture. A long table was stretched out before them, the same natural wood as everything else. Natural light was enhanced by a chandelier hanging from above and at the back, behind Ushijima's seat at the head of the table, was a wall full of kitsune masks.</p>
<p>"Nii-chan!" Natsu called out and waved wildly from her seat beside Sugawara-sama, who was on Ushijima's right. Beside her were two empty chairs and he got the feeling they were purposely left that way.</p>
<p>He and Atsumu made their way over and he ruffled his sister's hair, making her cry out in objection. "You cause any trouble?" he asked as he sat down, Atsumu now on his right.</p>
<p>"Nope!" She grinned brightly up at him.</p>
<p>"She was a perfect little helper," Sugawara-sama backed her up, handing her a plate perfectly loaded with rice, veggies, and meat. Shoyo looked up and down the table, finding large bowls of the same, allowing everyone to serve themselves.</p>
<p>"Good." He kissed her head. "After dinner, we're gonna have a brother-sister talk, okay?"</p>
<p>Because he needed to explain why they weren't going home, but it couldn't happen when distracted by everyone else. Conversations were already flying around, passed back and forth like the bowls of food, and he'd prefer to have that particular talk when it was quieter.</p>
<p>Plus it gave him time to try and figure out what to say, how much he should share, how much he thought she'd understand.</p>
<p>Natsu stared at him for a long moment then gave a chipper "okay" before grabbing her fork to eat with. Shoyo tucked her napkin into her shirt to prevent as many stains as possible before turning to fill his own plate.</p>
<p>And finding it already overflowing.</p>
<p>A hand squeezed his thigh in solidarity and he looked at Atsumu, finding him trading jabs with Oikawa sitting across from him. Yet he still managed to shoot Shoyo a wink and a lopsided grin that made the shorter man's heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>Picking up his chopsticks, Shoyo dug into his food, the chaos of many loud voices filling the air along with the scents of fried rice, soy sauce, and chicken. And as he got lost in it all, pulled into a thousand different conversations, he realized… he could get used to this way too easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taking out the prologue and epilogue, this fic has now hit the thirdway point chapter wise! Oof, craziness.</p>
<p>For those of you not following me on Twitter, I made a guessing game/ helpful sheet for matching the members of Ushijima's Clan with their Kitsune types. Some have been confirmed, a few hinted at, and others you can theorize over if you feel. Page is located <a href="https://twitter.com/RitchMapp/status/1286076375808475138?s=19">here</a>, and if you happen to fill it out, tag me on Twitter or DM me, I'd love to see it.</p>
<p>Once again, thank you so so much to those who take the time to comment. It means the world. And another shout out to Ingrid for all the wonderful chats and rambles over this AU, and to Pandora (yes I'm shouting you out again, deal with it, lol) for letting me further spread the KuroDai and UshiSuga love.</p>
<p>Next chapter is coming Saturday August 1st! In the meantime, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or by using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER ELEVEN</h3>
</div><p>"If you even think of helping, I will smack you upside the head," Sugawara-sama warned him with a finger pointed in his face as Shoyo carried his and Natsu's plates through to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Which… of course, was just as nice as the rest of the house. Big and airy with a large window giving a view of the front yard and the trees far, far beyond. The walls were the hunter green color featured on the furniture elsewhere, a large rectangular table off to the side in the same natural wood as the cabinets and trim work. The counters were dark marble, appliances black, large island in the middle of the room, and it all came together very homey and warm, despite its massive size.</p>
<p>Made sense it was big. There were a lot of people to cook for.</p>
<p>Shoyo grinned sheepishly at Sugawara-sama as he put the plates on top of the stack of others beside the double-basin farmhouse sink. Inside of it were countless pans and woks and inner-bowls for rice cookers, and all the serving bowls were stacked on the opposite side. It was a lot and it had most definitely crossed Shoyo's mind that he should help.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sugawara-sama, but the way I was raised, everyone helps and the cook doesn't clean."</p>
<p>He didn't point out that that very rule had gone rather lax over the past few years, but that was because Natsu had been too small to clean. Now though she helped, giggling over bubbles as they scrubbed side by side.</p>
<p>"One: it's 'Suga'. You're practically family now, so no more of this honorifics crap," the man said with a warm smile, crinkling the skin around his eyes and obscuring the mole under his left one. "Two: for the moment, you're a guest. I'll take you up on the offer should your living arrangements change later on." He gave Shoyo a wink and a smirk that had the smaller man flushing and his mind conjuring forth an image of Atsumu.</p>
<p>It was way, way, <i>way</i> too soon for that.</p>
<p>Wasn't it?</p>
<p>Then again, this situation wasn't typical and neither were they. And the way he felt about Atsumu, he couldn't imagine ever feeling about anyone else.</p>
<p>He felt young and dumb and naive just thinking that, but it couldn't really be helped. It was the truth as he knew it to be.</p>
<p>"Three," Suga continued, smirk now morphed into a genuine smile that had his eyes twinkling in a whole different way. "I'm gonna have help, so don't worry about me."</p>
<p>As if on cue, Ushijima entered the room, rolling his sleeves up. He'd already ditched his suit jacket and tie, top two buttons of his shirt undone, and Shoyo figured this was probably as close to relaxed as he ever got. Ushijima gave Shoyo a considering look then turned to Suga, where his features softened once more, just like all the other times.</p>
<p>Still, he didn't think Ushijima was capable of washing dishes, even as he put an apron on over his nice clothes.</p>
<p>"I'm actually surprised you're turning down his help," Ushijima commented, broad hand covering the entirety of Suga's lower back and Suga beamed up at him as he leaned into the touch. "As much as you complain about the others not contributing--"</p>
<p>"I don't <i>complain</i>," Suga argued, huffing as he moved away to open a large dishwasher hidden as a lower cabinet. "Plus Shoyo said he wanted to talk to his sister."</p>
<p>The reminder had Shoyo's heart thudding. He still had no clue what he was gonna say to her, what to explain and what to hold back. Her inquisitive nature meant he probably wouldn't get away with a simple "we're gonna be staying here for a little while". Her being only eight meant he wasn't sure how much she could understand, what would scare her too much, would she be able to keep it to herself.</p>
<p>"No idea what to tell her, huh?" Suga correctly guessed as he cut the water on and began rinsing their dinner plates. When one was done, he handed it to Ushijima, who carefully placed it in the bottom rack of the dishwasher in a precise and methodical manner.</p>
<p>This was clearly not their first time doing this and Shoyo was hit with flashbacks of his parents side by side washing dishes together.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he admitted on a breath, hand slipping into the pocket of his borrowed sweats where he'd stashed his lighter, fingers wrapping around it. "I'm just not sure how much I can say."</p>
<p>"We trust your judgment," Ushijima stated, though his focus seemed to be more on laying the serving utensils in the rack in a perfect way.</p>
<p>Suga hummed in agreement. "And Natsu is a smart girl. I think she can handle more than you believe."</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded as he took the words under advisement, thanking them before he left.</p>
<p>The dining room was mostly empty, save for Sakusa who was busy wiping the table down. Outside he could see Oikawa sitting lotus-style on the long porch, apparently meditating, Iwaizumi lying stretched out beside him with the top of his head against Oikawa's thigh, as though they had to be touching. Shoyo could hear Bokuto yelling outside somewhere, followed by Akaashi's amused "very beautiful, Bokuto-san." Elsewhere in the house were the sounds of a video game of some sort, as well as the cracking of balls smacking together as someone played pool.</p>
<p>His interests lay more closely though, ears catching the familiar giggle of his sister and Atsumu's frustrated groan.</p>
<p>"Yer really good at this. How're ya so good at this?"</p>
<p>Natsu giggled more. "It's okay. Keep practicing and you won't be so terrible anymore."</p>
<p>"Ya wound me, Natsu."</p>
<p>Shoyo stepped into the living room to find the two of them side by side on one of the couches, facing one another. Atsumu spared him a quick glance and a smile before his attention returned once more to the younger Hinata.</p>
<p>"One more time," he requested then held his hands up.</p>
<p>"One more time," Natsu agreed, raising her own hands before the two engaged in a series of complicated patty-cake motions. It was slower than usual, Shoyo well-practiced in it by now, Natsu saying the rhyme flawlessly as Atsumu struggled to keep up.</p>
<p>The rhythmic claps and slaps grew faster in speed and soon Atsumu was messing up, missing moves, doing the wrong ones. He let out another frustrated groan as he threw his hands in the air, causing Natsu to burst into giggles once more.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, you win," Atsumu gave in, ruffling her hair in much the same way Shoyo had earlier. "Yer brother is ready to talk to ya and I need a break from being so bad at this."</p>
<p>Natsu patted his knee where it was folded on the couch. "You'll get there eventually."</p>
<p>He put his hand to his chest and fell back on the sofa. "Both Hinatas are tryna take me out. They both want me dead."</p>
<p>More giggling then Natsu threw herself on top of Atsumu, making him grunt. "Nah. My nii-chan like-likes you. You should stay alive." She patted his cheeks with both hands.</p>
<p>Atsumu grinned despite the way his ears reddened, eyes meeting Shoyo's over Natsu's head. "Like-likes me, huh?"</p>
<p>Shoyo felt his own face grow hot and he gestured helplessly, unable to deny it.</p>
<p>"Uh huh," Natsu answered, nodding emphatically. "He kissed you, 'member?"</p>
<p>"Oh I remember. Guess it's a good thing I like-like him, too, a whole lot-lot."</p>
<p>Natsu giggled again. "Good. I like you, too. Even if you're terrible at patty-cake."</p>
<p>Atsumu groaned in fake woundedness, head falling onto the couch. "Shoyo, ya better take yer sister away before she finishes me off."</p>
<p>Whipping her head around, Natsu aimed her bright smile at her brother, yelling out a "hi, Nii-chan!" before climbing off Atsumu and onto the floor. She rushed Shoyo, colliding with him and hugging him tight. "I was teaching Atsumu patty-cake but he's not very good at it."</p>
<p>"Wounded!"</p>
<p>Shoyo chuckled. "Well, not everyone can be as good at it as you, Natsu."</p>
<p>She sighed dejectedly, in that dramatic eight year old way. "True. I guess I'll deal with it until he gets better."</p>
<p>"How noble of you."</p>
<p>"'Preciate it," Atsumu commented from where he still lay on the couch, thumbs up held in the air.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Atsumu-san," Natsu giggled.</p>
<p>Shoyo felt his heart warm at the exchange, at how well they were obviously getting along. The whole thing felt oddly domestic and he allowed himself half a moment of entertaining the fantasy of this being a regular occurrence.</p>
<p>Then he promptly snapped himself out of it.</p>
<p>If he'd thought he had a lot on his plate before, it was nothing compared to now and while feelings had been shared and a kiss given, they still hadn't discussed what exactly they were to each other. Now didn't feel like the time for that conversation, and not just because he had a more pressing one to have with his sister, but because everything else felt unsettled and jumbled. His future was even more uncertain and…</p>
<p>And, yeah, he was gonna push all that aside.</p>
<p>"Room next ta mine is empty," Atsumu volunteered. "Second ta last door on the right. Ya should get all the privacy ya want up there to talk."</p>
<p>Shoyo sent him a grateful smile and a small thanks, getting a lopsided smile in response.</p>
<p>"I'm just gonna rest here and heal my wounded soul for a while. I'll catch up with ya later." And with that, he flopped his head down and relaxed, giving the Hinata siblings the exit they needed.</p>
<p>"Good luck!" Natsu cheered, making both men snicker, before taking Shoyo's hand and allowing him to lead her up the stairs.</p>
<p>The room Atsumu had designated was a mirror of his own, done in a soft gray with white furniture. It was bare of any mess or anything personal, no knickknacks or art on the walls. A blank canvas for anyone to redo or reimagine.</p>
<p>Shoyo found himself wondering how many bedrooms there were exactly, how many were filled. He'd witnessed what he believed to be four couples, plus the single Kenma, Osamu, and Atsumu, as well as at least one spare bedroom.</p>
<p>Pretty nice set-up.</p>
<p>Natsu released his hand as soon as he shut the door over, rushing for the bed and climbing up it. The comforter seemed to sink around where she sat and she patted the pillowed blanket around her with a smile.</p>
<p>"Nii-chan, it's so soft and fluffy! It's like sitting on a cloud!"</p>
<p>He joined her, sitting down, and… yep, definitely cloud like, the down comforter giving way underneath him and the mattress itself soft while firm enough to provide support. Must've been one of those memory foam deals, he figured, bouncing a couple times. Natsu copied and let out more giggles.</p>
<p>"The whole house is nice, huh?" he started, trying to gauge her comfort level.</p>
<p>Not that they'd have much of a choice. </p>
<p>Still, he wanted her to like the place they'd temporarily be stuck in. He didn't want her to be upset or uncomfortable or try to leave then get further upset when Shoyo told her they couldn't. It was unfair.</p>
<p>But luckily Natsu grinned and nodded. "Uh huh! Everyone is nice. Sugawara-sama let me help cook and Atsumu-san is funny and Oikawa-san is really pretty and so is Akaashi-sama, I like them."</p>
<p>Oh thank God. Shoyo slumped as he exhaled in relief, one stressor gone. "So would you be okay if we stayed here for a little while?"</p>
<p>Natsu gasped excitedly. "Like a sleepover?!"</p>
<p>He seesawed his head. "Yeah, a long one. Like a vacation."</p>
<p>She seemed to consider this, lips twisting as her feet kicked off the side of the big bed. "Would I hafta go to school?"</p>
<p>A small laugh left him before the nerves settled in and he reached into his pocket to grip the lighter. "No school. In fact, we can't really go anywhere for a while. We'd have to stay here and only play in the yard or visit the shrine."</p>
<p>Her face puckered in confusion at that. "Why?"</p>
<p>And this was the difficult part, how to get an eight year old to understand the danger without scaring her. Telling her a bad man was after them would more than likely end in nightmares and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The situation was stressful and upsetting enough and he wanted to spare her all of that as much as possible.</p>
<p>A sigh left him and he started rubbing her back in big circles. "There's a lotta stuff happening right now and I can't really explain it 'cause I don't really understand some of it myself," he tried, being honest in that regard even if he wasn't being a hundred-percent open and up front with her. "But I promise you, when I do understand, I'll tell you everything, okay? For now, you just gotta trust your nii-chan when I promise that we'll be okay here, alright?"</p>
<p>"Okay," she chirped, then tilted her head curiously. "Stuff like what?"</p>
<p>Shoyo turned away, considering. He had to admit, some of it most definitely wasn't scary, at least not in a horrific nightmare kinda way, but rather a nervousness over the future way. But when he got past that, it was wonderful, special, incredible, and he knew Natsu would find it the same way.</p>
<p>Besides, wasn't like he could keep that from her forever. It was bound to come out or be discovered. He may as well tell her now while he could explain it and have her clear-headed enough to understand.</p>
<p>"You know the bedtime stories I tell you at night, the ones Mom told me?"</p>
<p>Natsu nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling with wonder and awe. "About the magical foxes that fall in love and live happily ever after?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he replied automatically, voice weak as an epiphany sparked in his head. His mom had always told him that she'd made up those bedtime stories and now… now he was realizing there was probably more truth than fiction hidden within them.</p>
<p>It was a realization for another time, something he definitely needed to look at deeper when he didn't need to focus on an important conversation.</p>
<p>"What would you think if I told you they were real? That there really <i>were</i> magical foxes out there who could turn human and were able to do all kinds of cool magic tricks?"</p>
<p>Natsu's eyes went even wider in a way Shoyo didn't think was possible, gasping loudly. She moved so she was now standing on her knees on the bed, shaking her brother's shoulder as she bounced. "Like kitsunes?! Kitsunes are real?!"</p>
<p>A relieved smile formed on his face that she understood what he was saying. "Yeah. They are."</p>
<p>An excited laugh left her as she bounced more. "Is Sugawara-sama and Akaashi-sama and Atsumu-san and Oikawa-san--"</p>
<p>"Yes," Shoyo interrupted with a laugh, knowing she'd list every single person in the Clan if he didn't stop her. "Everyone who lives in this house is a Kitsune."</p>
<p>More of that excited noise, more relief flooding Shoyo at his sister taking things so well.</p>
<p>But then she stopped and slowly sat back on her heels as her lips twisted around and her brow grew pensive. "Wait," she began, tapping her chin as she thought, an act she'd picked up through observing others doing it. "Does that mean that Nii-chan is a Kitsune, too?"</p>
<p>Shoyo took a deep breath, fingers in his pocket once more to take the lighter out. "I think so," he admitted lowly, fiddling with the lighter. "It seems like something's happening to maybe make me one."</p>
<p>Natsu nodded, her own fingers tangling on her lap. It was then that Shoyo noticed that her heartbeat was slower, heavier… sadder. Her brow was tense as she sucked on her bottom lip, worry evident in the way her shoulders hunched.</p>
<p>His heart sank to his stomach, making him nauseous. Of course she'd worry. Not all stories about Kitsunes were the sweet fairy tales their mom had told and he had passed on. A lot of legends painted them as tricksters taking advantage of humans, ruining their lives, stealing what was important to them.</p>
<p>He reached out to sweep her hair back from her face, leaning down to where her head was ducked. "Hey," he said softly. "I'm still the exact same Nii-chan as before. You don't have to worry about me."</p>
<p>"I know," she mumbled before raising her head. "Were Mom and Dad a Kitsune, too?"</p>
<p>"I think Dad was. Mom was a human."</p>
<p>"Like the story."</p>
<p>He nodded, still sweeping his hand over her head. "Yeah. Just like the story."</p>
<p>She looked down at her hands again, voice getting quieter. "Is that why they died? Is that why we hafta stay here?"</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, entirely unprepared for this conversation, for how still Natsu was, how low her voice was, how upset she clearly was. "I dunno," he told her, just as quiet.</p>
<p>It wasn't entirely a lie, he didn't think anyway. Being a Kitsune wasn't what got his parents killed, but rather what their Kitsune father had done, something that humans couldn't. It was related but not causative. </p>
<p>No matter what though, he couldn't explain that to her, not without worrying or scaring her.</p>
<p>Reaching up, Natsu took Shoyo's hand off her head and held it in both of her's. She met him in the eye with a fierce look and a determined set to her mouth, looking far more serious and intense than her eight years gave her any right to.</p>
<p>"Then we'll stay here and make sure Nii-chan is safe and that no one will hurt you like they hurt Mom and Dad."</p>
<p>His heart clenched, chest warm, and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Natsu," he murmured, kissing her head as he made his own silent promise that no one would hurt her either.</p>
<p>He'd give up his own life before anything ever happened to her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>"So, you ready to become a dad?"<p>Atsumu choked on his water, coughing and spluttering and spilling it onto his shirt.</p>
<p>Kuroo cackled like the hyena asshole he was.</p>
<p>Daichi sighed where he was rounding the pool table, looking for his next shot.</p>
<p>Kenma ignored them all as he continued to get lost in what sounded like the new <i>Animal Crossing</i> game.</p>
<p>The billiards room on the house's first floor was a highly frequented room for socializing and shit talk but Atsumu hadn't figured he'd be subjected to the latter when he came in seeking a distraction. Should've expected it though, given how everyone showed love with insults and messing with each other as much as they also hugged and supported.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," Atsumu glared at Kuroo once he'd regained the ability to breathe, voice holding a slight rasp to it now. He coughed again a few times as Kuroo stood across the table from him, propped up against his pool cue. In the corner, Kenma stretched and twisted in a large armchair in a way that reminded Atsumu of a cat, while he himself sat on a stool to the side.</p>
<p>"Aw, c'mon, 'Tsum," Kuroo teased with a smirk. "It's obvious there's somethin' between you and Hinata going on, but he comes with some baggage in the form of an eight year old kid. Some folks can't handle an extra person in the relationship the way Sa'amura can."</p>
<p>"Buttering me up won't stop you from getting your ass kicked," Daichi pointed out as he leaned over the table to line his cue up. A few practice motions, then he drove the stick into the white ball, where it bumped around and knocked two solid colored ones into different pockets.</p>
<p>Kuroo swore as Daichi stood back up with a grin. "You're cheating. You're fucking with the balls somehow and it's not the balls you should be fucking with."</p>
<p>"Ew," Kenma commented from the corner.</p>
<p>"Seconded," Atsumu agreed.</p>
<p>"Behave," Daichi warned, before swatting his Mate on the ass with his pool cue.</p>
<p>Kuroo smirked, pressing up against Daichi's side. "You really think spanking is gonna deter me from lewd comments?"</p>
<p>"Not in front of the baby," Atsumu pointed out, getting dubious looks from the couple.</p>
<p>"Swear to Inari, if you're about to say you're the baby--"</p>
<p>"I'm talking about Kenma."</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"Fuck you, Atsumu." Kenma glared over the top of his Switch.</p>
<p>Atsumu faked a gasp, hand to his chest and pressing his now damp tee to his skin. "The <i>language</i>! And from someone so <i>young</i>!"</p>
<p>"I've got, like, a hundred and twenty-five years on you, you dumb shit."</p>
<p>"Oh so <i>I'm</i> the baby here?"</p>
<p>"You're both the baby," Kuroo interjected.</p>
<p>"Oh get fucked, Kuroo, you've got less than a year on me," Kenma grumbled.</p>
<p>"I'm hoping to get fucked later," he quipped back, bumping his butt against his Mate's hip.</p>
<p>"Kuroo," Daichi said in warning as Kenma and Atsumu groaned simultaneously.</p>
<p>Water started running through the pipes from above and Atsumu jumped to his feet, wanting to rush to Shoyo… but that would seem incredibly fucking desperate. While he'd been nervous over the Hinata siblings' conversation and what he'd tell his sister, Atsumu also knew they needed space to talk and get everything out. It was why he'd suggested they go upstairs, for a semblance of privacy, as much as they could get in this house.</p>
<p>Why the bedrooms hadn't been soundproofed though…</p>
<p>"Top drawer on the left, pink tee," Kenma stated out of nowhere, causing all three of them to turn to him, including Kuroo who'd been lining up his own next shot. But Kenma only looked at Atsumu with an annoyed expression on his face. "Natsu's gonna need something to wear. Dumbass."</p>
<p>"Oh. Right. Thanks." He grabbed his water bottle--what was left in it anyway--then headed for the stairs, only to have Kuroo call his name and stop him.</p>
<p>"Remember what I said," he repeated, looking oddly serious as he stood there, pool cue in hand, like he hadn't just been making lewd jokes seconds before. "It takes a lot to be in a relationship with someone who's bringing along an extra person."</p>
<p>Atsumu glanced at Kenma, attention back on his game, then Daichi, attention on the pool table. He thought of his Clan. He thought of his brother. Then he shrugged a shoulder. "You say that like Shoyo is the only one who comes with a BOGO person attached."</p>
<p>And with that, he turned and continued on his way.</p>
<p>Kenma's room was the second door on the left and he had to step over a mess of video game consoles and be careful not to trip over any controller cords. The shirt he'd mentioned was exactly where he'd instructed it'd be--not that there was any doubt--and he held it up to check it out. Pink, featuring a faded Ms Pac-Man image, probably too small for Kenma. Atsumu figured it shrank in the wash or something, luckily enough for it to work as a temporary nightie of sorts for Natsu.</p>
<p>Watching his steps on the way out, he made his way down the hall, wondering which door he should try knocking on, only for the guest room one to open and Shoyo step out.</p>
<p>Atsumu's heart tripped over itself at the sight of him, at the sound of his familiar heart beat. Butterflies swirled in his stomach at the sight of Shoyo smiling at him, his own face falling at how tired he looked.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded and when Atsumu was close enough, the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close, head buried against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Okay, now he was even more worried.</p>
<p>"Shoyo?" he prompted, arms automatically returning the embrace without even needing to send the thought forth. Shoyo just fit so well there, the perfect height for Atsumu to kiss the top of his forehead, to wrap him up and watch over him.</p>
<p>"Just tired," he mumbled. "Natsu's in the bath. She wants me to forward her complaints over the mess and the lack of bubbles."</p>
<p>Atsumu breathed out a laugh. "I'll fix the bubble situation for the li'l lady as soon as I can." Shoyo let out a hum in response and Atsumu rubbed his back as best he could while still clutching the shirt and water bottle in one hand. "Is it safe to assume your talk went alright?"</p>
<p>A deep breath then a nod before Shoyo lifted his head to look at him. He really did look tired, eyes appearing heavy and skin not as bright as it usually was.</p>
<p>"She knows you guys and me are all Kitsunes and that we need to stay here for a while." He tensed up, heart speeding up a notch before he went on. "She also knows that our dad was one, too, and asked if he died because of it."</p>
<p>Oh. Shit.</p>
<p>"What'd ya say?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I said I didn't know. Seemed easier." He paused again, clutching Atsumu's tee before he went on. "I didn't tell her about the men after us. I don't want her having nightmares."</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded in agreement. "I'll let everyone else know so they can watch what they say around her."</p>
<p>He got a weak smile for that. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"'Course. She's important to you so that makes her important to me."</p>
<p>Shoyo's heart sped up at that, eyes wide as they flicked back and forth between Atsumu's. It was as though he was having issues believing it or was looking for a lie in the words. Atsumu let him look, knowing it was the truth.</p>
<p>Besides, in the scant amount of time he'd spent with Natsu, he really liked her. Sassy spirited little thing.</p>
<p>"I should've given you my number," Shoyo stated after a long silent moment.</p>
<p>Atsumu grinned, chuckling. "I'm kinda glad ya didn't. Not sure if I woulda made it in time today 'cause I probably woulda been on the phone with ya all night."</p>
<p>The reminder had Shoyo shivering and burying his head again and Atsumu mentally swore at himself at what a stupid fucking move that was.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"It's okay. I shouldn't think about that, there's no point. It didn't happen that way and it's over so. Besides." He lifted his head again, smiling bright. "I like to think that no matter what, you still would've saved me."</p>
<p>Atsumu stopped breathing.</p>
<p>This guy was bad for his heart and his lungs and possibly his chest, as that blind optimism of his settled behind his ribcage in a pool of warmth that had his face getting hot.</p>
<p>"I really wanna kiss ya right now."</p>
<p>Shoyo popped up onto his tiptoes so they were closer in height, noses bumping and breath intermingling. "I really wanna letcha," he replied, mimicking Atsumu's accent.</p>
<p>Atsumu let his eyes fall, watched as Shoyo's tongue poked out to wet his lips. He tilted his head, dipped down lower, moved closer…</p>
<p>"<i>Niiiiii-chaaaan!</i>"</p>
<p>Shoyo dropped down to the flats of his feet as the moment was broken. Atsumu let his head hang, opportunity lost.</p>
<p>"Guess we gotta get used to that, huh?"</p>
<p>A humorless laugh left Shoyo, fingers once again curling in Atsumu's shirt. "Sorry. I get it if--"</p>
<p>"Shoyo," he began gently, cupping the other man's chin in his hand and forcing him to meet his eye. "I don't mind. I completely understand you don't come alone, just like I hope you understand I don't either. Not in the same exact way of course."</p>
<p>The redhead nodded and swallowed hard. "I like the Clan."</p>
<p>Atsumu smiled. "They like you, too. And just to clarify, I like Natsu. It's not a trial or difficulty to accept her along with you, so don't worry. 'Kay?"</p>
<p>More nodding and Shoyo pressed into him again, allowing Atsumu to lay another kiss to the top of his head.</p>
<p>Just as Natsu let out another cry for her brother.</p>
<p>"I should go see what she wants," Shoyo answered lowly, reluctantly pulling away.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Clean towels're in the closet in there. Oh! And here." Atsumu held the shirt up for Shoyo to see. "Nightgown until we can get her clothes later."</p>
<p>Shoyo screwed up his face adorably. "Thanks. I'd totally forgotten about that when I got her in the tub."</p>
<p>Atsumu shrugged nonchalantly as he handed the tee over. "S'fine. We're a team now. We'll help each other out with shit like this."</p>
<p>A sad look formed on Shoyo's face as he ducked his head to stare at the borrowed shirt. His heart began to thud sadly and Atsumu was hit with the realization that he'd said the wrong thing.</p>
<p>Inari damn him, he was always putting his foot in it, always fucking things up with his big dumb mouth. Total failure of a fox.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply--"</p>
<p>"No, no, it's fine. I just." He raised his head with a weak shoulder lift and a sad smile. "I haven't really had anyone help me out in a long time. Forgot how nice it was to not have to deal with everything alone."</p>
<p>Atsumu felt a small knot of tension unfurl from where it had gripped the back of his neck and he smiled as he pulled Shoyo into yet another hug. "And you won't ever have to forget ever again."</p>
<p>"<i>Niiii! Chaaaan!</i>"</p>
<p>"But ya will hafta go see your sister before she breaks glass with that shriek."</p>
<p>Shoyo chuckled against his skin then pulled away. "Yeah, there's a lotta windows downstairs. Wouldn't wanna risk it."</p>
<p>"You'd have a lotta pissed foxes to deal with and I don't think I can fight all-a them defending your honor."</p>
<p>A bright red flush spread across Shoyo's cheeks, his heart beating wildly, his smile brighter than ever. Popping up onto his tiptoes, he kissed Atsumu on the cheek then disappeared into the guest room, leaving the blond grinning stupidly at nothing.</p>
<p>Yeah, he had absolutely no problem with Natsu hanging around, especially if she came with Shoyo attached.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, not a whole lot to say here except my eternal gratitude once more to those who leave comments and feedback. Y'all are the real MVPs.</p>
<p>Next chapter in five days, Thursday August 6th. Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWELVE</h3>
</div><p>Being around the Clan was too much sometimes and honestly, there were moments when Osamu couldn't blame Sakusa for wanting his own separate place. It wasn't that he didn't love them, because Inari knew he did, but it was always just <i>so much</i> and <i>so often</i> and he felt like he couldn't hear himself think. Too many voices and too many heartbeats and too many sounds…</p>
<p>So rather than stick around after dinner, Osamu bailed. He hadn't lied when he told Suga he needed to reconnect with his element after the draining day he'd had, because he did. But that wasn't the whole of it and the look on Suga's face said he knew that. Yet he let Osamu go with a warning to be careful and a reminder about his phone that would most likely go ignored.</p>
<p>The drive there was quiet, with nothing but the sound of wheels on tar and the engine roaring. He wanted to hear the waves as soon as possible and when he got close enough, he rolled his window down to do just that.</p>
<p>He parked in the designated gravel lot that held a couple other cars, inhaling deep as he got out his own shared sedan. The air was different here, even above the water, crisper and lighter somehow with the familiar salt spray scent that felt like a welcome.</p>
<p>Osamu bypassed the designated stairs that traveled over the dunes separating the beach from the lot, traveling through the tall grass, hearing as it rasped against his jeans. He shoved his hands in his pockets as anticipation made them shake, every step bringing him closer to where he wanted to be.</p>
<p>A few hundred meters from where the other visitors frolicked and played and enjoyed the last rays of sunlight was a rocky outpost no one ever frequented. The waves crashed too much here, rocks hidden beneath the loam that couldn't be seen, the area dubbed too dangerous. Lifeguards didn't even protect this area and signs warned folks away.</p>
<p>He stepped over the rope fence and began the climb down the dune and over to the natural dock made of boulders and rocks jutting out into the sea. His shoes and socks were removed to give him better grip in order to climb up and he grabbed hold of his tee behind his head with his submissive right hand so as to not aggravate still sore ribs, ready to whip his shirt off, except…</p>
<p>Someone was sitting at the end of the outpost.</p>
<p>Someone in a blue shirt with dark hair.</p>
<p>Someone smoking.</p>
<p>Kageyama.</p>
<p>Osamu's heart lurched in his chest, skin tightening. He wasn't sure how he felt about his personal spot being invaded like this, a lifetime of being forced to share making him selfish in some areas.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>It was Kageyama.</p>
<p>And somehow… sharing with him… well, it didn't sound <i>terrible</i>.</p>
<p>Fuck. He was probably just lonely, despite having left a house full of people in a need for solitude but… there was something to be said for being alone with someone. And his every day life had him surrounded by couples and now his brother appeared to be joining that crowd with Hinata and…</p>
<p>Okay, yeah, it wasn't as though Osamu would be the Last Single Guy Standing within their Clan, what with Kenma and Sakusa being in the same group, but neither of them seemed all that interested in relationships. And Osamu… well, he suddenly kinda, sorta was.</p>
<p>Maybe he was desperate for some company that wasn't half of a pair or his annoying brother or part of his Clan. Maybe he was needy for some interaction that had nothing to do with Kitsunes or Apocalyptic Visions or Hinata. Maybe he was latching onto Kageyama as a lifeline of some sort, an attempt at normalcy.</p>
<p>Maybe he was coming with excuses to explain away his attraction because he was scared to feel anything for a human.</p>
<p>He thought of Hinata's parents. He shoved them aside. He'd come out here to forget all that. Besides, thinking of ways it could possibly work wasn't gonna help and there was no way he could ever give up his Powers like that, even if he knew how or had the ability to. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't leave Atsumu.</p>
<p>Couldn't leave any of those assholes in his Clan, but especially not the asshole he shared DNA with.</p>
<p>Up ahead, Kageyama brought his cigarette to his mouth and Osamu stared at the curve of his spine as he sat there. Before he knew it, he was walking closer. He should've headed back to his car or gone to another spot. He was being as dumb as his brother.</p>
<p>A few meters away, Kageyama's spine stiffened and he peered over his shoulder to see who was coming. Smoke blew out between his lips and Osamu wondered if it would taste like ash to kiss him. He forced himself to take in the hard pull of his brow and how narrow his eyes were as they stared Osamu down, that same deep blue as the sea crashing below them.</p>
<p>"Mind if I join ya?" Osamu questioned, wondering if his accent had always been that pronounced and why he'd never noticed it before.</p>
<p>Kageyama eyed him up and down before shrugging a single shoulder. As though to show how little he cared regarding Osamu's staying or going, he turned back to the water.</p>
<p>The half rejection stung a little, dulled by the cold wind blowing in from the ocean, but Osamu figured it was better that way. Knowing there was no interest coming from Kageyama almost made him safer in a sense. There was no chance of the guy prying into Osamu's private shit and no chance of Osamu blurting something he shouldn't. There was also no chance of Osamu getting attached or forming any sort of feelings beyond an acknowledgement that Kageyama was pretty. Why would he bother when there was no chance of reciprocation?</p>
<p>Then again, Atsumu had pined over a guy he believed he had zero shot with for how long?</p>
<p>This was a mistake.</p>
<p>He sat down on Kageyama's right anyway, taking care as the motion tweaked his bruises.</p>
<p>The salt in the air did nothing to cover the sharpness of nicotine as Kageyama took one last drag of his cigarette then stubbed it out against the rock. Osamu studied his sharp features, his legs drawn to his chest, black shorts bunched due to gravity and exposing pale thighs. There was a faint tan line just above his knees and Osamu wanted to trace it with his finger.</p>
<p>He turned his head sharply away.</p>
<p>"Come here often?"</p>
<p>Kageyama snorted, head rocking, and pocketed his cigarette butt. "Thought you said you weren't flirting."</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>"I wasn't," Osamu argued, scratching the back of his head. "Still not. Just askin' 'cause I've never seen ya here before."</p>
<p>Out the corner of his eye, he noted Kageyama turning his head and cocking his eyebrow at Osamu. His eyes were narrowed in that analytical way of his, flicking about, searching.</p>
<p>Osamu let him, kept perfectly still despite the way his heart was pounding. His arms hung off his drawn up knees and he clasped his hands to stop the tremble in them.</p>
<p>He felt like an organism under a microscope or an animal in the zoo. Stared at. Studied. Theorized about.</p>
<p>"Every now and then," he admitted, switching his focus back to the sea. "The water calms me. It's easy to get lost in the chaos of the waves. Helps me forget the chaos in my head."</p>
<p>Osamu forgot to breathe.</p>
<p>His eyes went back to the beautiful boy beside him, the beautiful boy who seemed to understand as much as any non-<i>Umi</i> person could ever understand. The draw of the sea and the pull of the waves. The crash of the water and the salt in the air. The chill of the wind and the warmth of the riptide.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he croaked out. "Same for me."</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and ducked his head, eyes closed. He should've gone home. He was gonna lose it, lose everything.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>His chest ached and he rubbed the center of it to ease the strain. The water called to him, low, tempting, reminding him it could help heal what ailed him, and…</p>
<p>And he wanted to go in it with Kageyama. He wanted to see where else tanlines may lay and see if his mouth tasted of smoke and let the currents wash them away to their own private island. There'd be no one else, nothing to get in their way, just the two of them. Forever.</p>
<p>Only…</p>
<p>Osamu had responsibilities to the Clan and Kageyama would eventually grow old and die.</p>
<p>"So you," Kageyama began then cut himself off, wincing. His fingers drummed nervously on his knee, long and tapered with knobbed knuckles. "I refuse to use the same wording. It's dumb."</p>
<p>It took Osamu a second, but when he figured it out, a grin broke out. "Ya wanna know if I come here often."</p>
<p>Kageyama scowled and Osamu tried not to find it adorably endearing.</p>
<p>He failed.</p>
<p>"I'm just making conversation," Kageyama grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, and Osamu's smile grew more.</p>
<p>"You don't seem the conversation type though."</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"Then why are ya making one?"</p>
<p>Deep blue eyes met his gray ones, piercing and probing and paralyzing. They flicked about Osamu's face again, still searching, Kageyama's lips twisting in thought.</p>
<p>"I dunno," he admitted lowly. "I shouldn't though."</p>
<p>"No. You shouldn't," Osamu agreed, then, in a fit of bravery, bumped Kageyama's shoulder with his own. "But I hope ya do anyway."</p>
<p>He turned away with a scowl.</p>
<p>Osamu turned to the horizon, too.</p>
<p>"I'm here practically every day," he finally answered. "If ya ever wanna join."</p>
<p>Kageyama hummed noncommittally. It was as close to a response as Osamu would get.</p>
<p>"And ya don't have to talk if ya don't wanna. I get enough noise at home."</p>
<p>An eyebrow was cocked, Kageyama peeking at him out the side of his eye. "Big family?"</p>
<p>"Sorta?" He twisted his mouth. "There's a lot of us in one house, but we're not related. 'Found family' I guess you could call it." He leaned back with his hands behind him, grunting lowly when it pulled at his bruised skin.</p>
<p>Kageyama turned his head to give Osamu the full brunt of his raised eyebrow. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Osamu almost made a comment over his surprise that Kageyama cared, but held it back. His brother was the tactless one. He wasn’t about to say anything that would come across as rude or make Kageyama out to be a heartless asshole.</p>
<p>So he nodded instead, rubbing at his ribs on the left side. "Got in a fight."</p>
<p>That had Kageyama fully turning to him, brows furrowed in analysis and head cocked in curiosity. "You don't strike me as the fighting type."</p>
<p>He shrugged a shoulder to play it off, trying to decipher why Kageyama was asking, what he was feeling about it. But the guy's heart rate was steady, not giving anything away, just like the poker face he seemed to always be wearing.</p>
<p>"I'm not," Osamu stated. "Couple-a guys jumped my friend and I defended him."</p>
<p>Eyebrows furrowed further, a deep V between them, eyes now narrowed in suspicion. "Where?"</p>
<p>Oh. Right. Shit.</p>
<p>Kageyama worked at the <i>conbini</i> where the fight took place and chances were he'd heard about it and/or seen the aftermath. Osamu couldn't be honest here and tell him or else the guy would call the cops or want nothing to do with him.</p>
<p>He didn't know which was worse.</p>
<p>"Near the laundromat on block sixty-two." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, like they were in Sendai and he was giving directions.</p>
<p>Those blue eyes bore into him, piercing, hard stare lasting a long time. "That's four blocks from where I work."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Why?" He played dumb, had no choice, heart racing. He sat up when the pull on his bruised skin grew to be too much, shuffling to find a comfortable position.</p>
<p>More staring, uncertainty flashing in Kageyama's eyes. Then he spoke. "Someone broke into the <i>conbini</i> and trashed the place."</p>
<p>Osamu forced his eyes wide, feigned surprise in his voice. "Was anyone hurt? What happened?"</p>
<p>Kageyama shrugged. "No one got hurt, no. My boss was the only one on shift and he'd left for some emergency. Cops think some bored assholes broke in, said we're lucky they just made a mess and didn't take anything. But." He paused, winced, hand smoothing down his hair at the back of his head.</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>He turned away, stared at the ocean. "I thought I saw blood on the ceiling. Looked like blood. Cop told me they tested it and it was cola but I dunno how much I trust him."</p>
<p>Staring out at the sea, Osamu ground his teeth. He wanted to tell Kageyama that he could trust those two cops in particular, because it was the truth and because it would allow Kageyama to more easily believe whatever lie Daichi or Iwaizumi had given him. But he couldn't. Because he wasn't supposed to know anything, much less the officers planted within the Sendai Police Department for occasions just like this.</p>
<p>"Why would they lie?" he asked innocently.</p>
<p>"Why would they be honest?" </p>
<p>Once again, Osamu wanted to defend his friends, his Clan-mates. But when he turned, he aggravated the bruise, hissing involuntarily.</p>
<p>Inari be damned, he couldn't wait for that fucking thing to heal up already.</p>
<p>"Lemme see."</p>
<p>His head shot to Kageyama's, to the intense stare of those deep blue eyes fixed where he was gripping his side. His heart was pounding, mind racing, because… because Kageyama cared or was curious about him, because Kageyama basically asked him to take his shirt off.</p>
<p>And Inari damn him, but Osamu was totally on board with getting naked for him.</p>
<p>"Okay." He said it without thinking but decided it didn't need any thought. And before he could even take hold of his shirt, Kageyama had beat him to it, long fingers curling at the bottom hem of Osamu's tee.</p>
<p>Oh, he was very much on board with this.</p>
<p>He raised his arm for easier access and Kageyama raised his shirt, fingers trailing along Osamu's side and eliciting a gasp. Blue eyes snapped up to him, wide with worry, and Osamu gave him an awkward smile.</p>
<p>"Your hands are warm."</p>
<p>And they were, so very very warm, his touch practically burning and leaving trails of fire. Osamu felt too keyed up for this, practically touch-starved, his skin prickling pleasantly and his insides melting at just the graze of fingertips on his bare skin. His heart was pounding harder and faster than it had during his earlier fight. His cock was twitching in his pants, inviting those fingers to travel downwards, too.</p>
<p>Kageyama's lips just barely twitched, amusement sparkling in his eyes, and Osamu's breathing hitched at the sight of it. "Maybe your skin is just cold."</p>
<p>His own lips tipped up further on one side, smile lopsided as fuck. "Maybe it's both."</p>
<p>"Maybe," Kageyama muttered then pressed his hand against Osamu's side, curled over his obliques. His touch was feather-light and barely there, but it was enough to be felt and draw a gasp from Osamu. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be," Osamu responded quickly, near breathless as his inhales and exhales grew shaky.</p>
<p>So fucking warm, soothing, his entire world zeroed in on that touch and the blue eyes staring intensely into his gray ones.</p>
<p>It was only then that he realized… Kageyama's heart was pounding, too, loud and rapid, in perfect synchronization with Osamu's wildly beating one. He wasn't the only one affected by this, by whatever this was. As much as he was trying to appear stoic and nonchalant, Kageyama was falling into this as well.</p>
<p>Osamu wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>He wanted to see if his lips were as warm as his hands and how he tasted and he leaned his head forward…</p>
<p>As Kageyama's eyes lowered to Osamu's lips and his tongue darted out to lick his own, hanging open as he took a tremulous breath. Osamu moved his hand to touch him, to cup his face, feeling warm, soft skin on his fingertips and--</p>
<p>Kageyama jerked back.</p>
<p>His hand left Osamu's side, his shirt.</p>
<p>The spell was broken.</p>
<p>Osamu was left reeling.</p>
<p>A throat was cleared pointedly, Kageyama sniffing right after, shoving his hand in his pocket and whipping out his pack of cigarettes. A jingle rang out, keys falling onto the rock between them, and Osamu looked down to double-check…</p>
<p>Then froze.</p>
<p>"I should get going," Kageyama stated, snatching up his fallen keys then rising to his feet.</p>
<p>Osamu's chest seized in panic, mind still stuck on the image of those keys but body shaking at the knowledge he was about to lose Kageyama and who knew when he'd see him again.</p>
<p>"Need a ride?"</p>
<p>Kageyama peered down at him suspiciously. "I have a bike."</p>
<p>"Weather's unpredictable around here. Car would be better."</p>
<p>It was only half a lie. Osamu knew sudden rain was connected to his brother's moods and with Hinata by his side, chances were Atsumu was gonna be annoyingly fucking chipper. But Kageyama didn't know that, didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>He looked up at the sky and let out a swear before pulling a cigarette out the pack with his teeth. "Fine. Only 'cause I'm tired."</p>
<p>The skip in his heartbeat said he was lying.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>The steadiness in his own heartbeat said he would take whatever excuse Kageyama would give.</p>
<p>A match ignited and Kageyama lit his cig as Osamu carefully got up onto shaky legs. His heart may have been beating at a steady rhythm but it was a fast one, making his skin buzz and hands tremble.</p>
<p>Kageyama's keys were held on a caliper clip, like those used by rock climbers, only a couple of them on there. Along with a keychain of the familiar Japanese volleyball mascot: a red ball with arms and legs and a big smiley face. Vabo-chan, he remembered.</p>
<p>Part of Osamu hoped it wasn't what he was thinking, but… but he knew that Kenma wouldn't tell him to look out for that specific keychain for no reason. Kageyama was gonna play a very important role in Osamu's life and the idea kind of scared the shit out of him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>"We have a problem."<p>Atsumu looked up from where he was finally putting his phone in a bag of rice, finding Shoyo standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He cocked an eyebrow at the pensive way he stood, hand hidden in his pocket, heart rabbiting nervously.</p>
<p>Uh oh.</p>
<p>"Just what every guy wants to hear when his love interest comes into his bedroom," he quipped, trying to make things lighter.</p>
<p>Shoyo jolted, along with his heart. Atsumu had to hide a smirk over the reaction.</p>
<p>"That," Shoyo started then faltered then started again. "Is a conversation for later. Right now though." He smiled sheepishly, nose wrinkling adorably, and Atsumu was prepared to give him anything he wanted. "Think there's any chance we could swing by my place <i>now</i>?"</p>
<p>Except that. That was something he could not give.</p>
<p>"As much as I ordinarily wouldn't mind bending or ignoring the rules, I ain't gonna do anything that puts ya in danger," Atsumu apologized, hating how sluggish Shoyo's heart sounded. "Sorry, but I'm gonna hafta go with Daichi on this one."</p>
<p>Shoyo grimaced but nodded, understood but didn't like it. "Yeah, I had a feeling it would be a longshot." He scuffed his way over and sat on the end of Atsumu's bed. Then bounced a couple times as though testing out the mattress.</p>
<p>Atsumu was suddenly eternally grateful he went with the memory foam one rather than the waterbed he'd been contemplating. Thank Inari he'd let Kuroo and Oikawa's teasing get to him about it.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and his mind, turning away to fiddle with the phone currently drying out in a sandwich bag full of rice as it sat atop his bureau, refusing to look at Shoyo sitting atop his bed. "What's so important that you're willin' to risk life and limb for it?"</p>
<p>"Kasey," Shoyo answered, giving another sheepish grin at the confused look Atsumu gave him. "It's Natsu's stuffed fox. She sleeps with him every night. He helps keep the bad dreams away."</p>
<p>Atsumu gave a long slow nod, knowing exactly what he was referring to, what he meant.</p>
<p>Inspiration struck and Atsumu climbed into his bed and searched under his pillows for what he'd stashed there. Shoyo turned around to watch with a puzzled expression that turned to pleased when he saw what Atsumu produced.</p>
<p>"Think it'll work for the night?"</p>
<p>Shoyo shrugged. "Worth a shot."</p>
<p>The two got up and headed through the bathroom, the door for the next room left ajar, and Atsumu knocked on it.</p>
<p>"Natsu? Can I come in?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>He pushed the door open all the way, his idea hidden behind his back while he stepped inside, Shoyo following behind. Natsu looked practically dwarfed by the queen sized bed and the fluffy down comforter and the big pillows, all of it trying their best to swallow her whole. Her blow-dried hair was fluffy once more, the collar of her borrowed shirt a bit too big and falling off her shoulder.</p>
<p>She was pretty damn adorable.</p>
<p>"Uh oh. I thought Natsu was in here, but I don't see her anywhere. Do you, Shoyo?"</p>
<p>Shoyo played along, hand across his brow as he peered around the room. "Nope. Weird. I thought I told her to wait right here for me." He folded an arm over his chest and stroked his chin as he pretended to puzzle over it.</p>
<p>"I'm right here!" Natsu giggled, patting the fluffy comforter.</p>
<p>"Wait. I think--" Atsumu peeked over at Shoyo, faking surprise.</p>
<p>"I thought I heard Natsu, too!" Shoyo kept up the act as well, slapping his hands on his cheeks in his own false sense of shock.</p>
<p>"What about you, Muko? Did you hear Natsu?" At that, Atsumu produced the hidden item: a fox plushie about the size of a regular house cat, in traditional orange and white fur with black feet. He wasn't quite as fluffy as he had been when Atsumu had gotten him as a child and there were stitches on his front left leg where Osamu had pulled it off during a fight, but he was still cuddly and soft and perfect for keeping nightmares away.</p>
<p>Natsu gasped, tiny hands flying to her mouth. Atsumu gripped Muko the Fox behind the head so he could move it as though the plushy was moving, having the stuffed animal perk its head up and look around.</p>
<p>"I think Muko definitely heard," Shoyo commented. "Think you can find her for us?"</p>
<p>Atsumu made Muko nod then began moving around the room as though both were searching. "Foxes have <i>really</i> good hearing, ya know? They can find <i>anyone</i> no matter where they're hiding."</p>
<p>Natsu let out another small gasp, then flung the comforter over her head to cover herself up. Shoyo put a hand over his mouth to stifle his snicker and Atsumu pressed his lips together to hide his own. From beneath the comforter came a rabbit heart beat and a couple muffled giggles as Natsu most likely mimicked her brother.</p>
<p>"Oh! What's that, Muko? You think you hear something?" Atsumu played, watching as the comforter moved as Natsu wiggled down then froze. He and Shoyo moved to opposite sides of the bed and Atsumu had Muko plop along on his side. "I think he's gettin' pretty close."</p>
<p>"He definitely seems like he's onto something."</p>
<p>The two exchanged grins, then Atsumu made Muko pounce on top of the lump that Natsu made. "Gotcha!" At that, both men pounced beside her, poking and tickling as best they could through the comforter.</p>
<p>Giggles erupted as Natsu burst out from underneath, her bright orange hair wild and going every direction, some of it sticking to her face. Shoyo grabbed her around the waist to tickle her more as Atsumu used Muko to tickle her neck. She soon cried for mercy and the boys relented, letting her collapse back down onto the bed and catch her breath. Atsumu stretched out along one side as Shoyo lay across the other, smoothing the comforter over his sister once again.</p>
<p>"Now, Miss Natsu," Atsumu began, brushing his own hair off his forehead. "I would like to formally introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Muko the Fox." He held the fox's right paw out and Natsu shook it. "He's been my friend since I was younger than you are now and I named him after a river near where I grew up."</p>
<p>"I have a fox named Kasey!" Natsu announced excitedly, before she remembered Kasey was missing. She slumped back down with an upset look on her face.</p>
<p>Shoyo grimaced again, sweeping his hand over her head both in comfort and to fix her hair. Atsumu stretched his foot out until his toes were nudging Shoyo's in support.</p>
<p>"I heard," Atsumu replied, arranging Muko so he was sitting upright on the bed. "I also heard he was busy at your place packing your bags so you guys can all stay here for a little while, that's why he's late. In the meantime, I was hoping you could do me a favor?"</p>
<p>Natsu gave him an exasperated look. "It's not teach you patty-cake again, is it? Because I'm <i>exhausted</i>." She draped a hand over her forehead in an overly dramatic way.</p>
<p>Atsumu made an offended noise that sounded too much like Oikawa for his liking.</p>
<p>Shoyo snickered into his hand.</p>
<p>"No, actually." He paused to stick his tongue out at her. She did the same. "I was hoping you could keep Muko company and maybe introduce him to Kasey. He'd very much like a fox friend." He made the fox plushie whisper in his ear. "Oh, he says he would also like lots of snuggles and he can pay you back by fighting off any bad dreams."</p>
<p>With a serious look on her face, Natsu nodded and accepted the deal. "Okie-dokie."</p>
<p>"Yay!" Atsumu cheered then had Muko hop over to Natsu, who immediately wrapped him up in her arms and nuzzled her face into his.</p>
<p>"He smells like you," she commented.</p>
<p>"Hope that's a good thing," Atsumu replied, a little self-deprecatingly, remembering how everyone had a habit of pointing out that he stunk when he got out the river.</p>
<p>"It is," Shoyo murmured and Atsumu whipped his head around to find him smiling shyly, cheeks flushed. Their feet tangled together and Atsumu decided it would be worth it if Shoyo ever finally did kill him the way he certainly seemed to be trying to.</p>
<p>"Is Atsumu-san staying for story time?" Natsu asked.</p>
<p>Atsumu gestured helplessly. "Up to you guys."</p>
<p>Shoyo's smile brightened and Atsumu was definitely dying, his head falling onto his pillowed arm. "Yeah. He's staying for a long time."</p>
<p>The words struck Atsumu deep in his chest, wrapping around his heart and sinking into his soul. A goofy grin formed on his face as he warmed all over and he got comfortable, both literally and metaphorically, in this space with the Hinatas.</p>
<p>Shoyo moved so he was propped up by the pillows, Natsu snuggled in under his arm. She held Muko closed as her free hand reached for Atsumu's and he gave it to her willingly, the three--four, if one included the stuffed fox--of them all together as Shoyo began telling the story his sister requested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit, okay, first of all, thank you so much for over 100 subscriptions!! Blows my mind to think there's 100 people out there who read this and wanted to see more. It's amazing!</p><p>Also thank y'all so so much for 80 comment threads!!! Every comment I get means more than I can ever say. It definitely makes bad days so much better when I see them.</p><p>Shout outs once more to Ingrid and Pandora for both being amazing. Oh and my apologies to the lack of AtsuHina in this chapter for what is, in fact, an AtsuHina fic. My bad. But ~plot development~.</p><p>Next chapter coming Tuesday August 11th. Until then, feel free to watch me have breakdowns over OsaKage on my Twitter (@RitchMapp) or tweet your thoughts with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. See y'all in five days!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER THIRTEEN</h3>
</div><p>The score from an anime was playing on low through the car's speakers and Tobio couldn't remember where it came from, but he'd be damned if he asked. Osamu had attempted conversation a few times, small talk over how long he'd been in Sendai and why'd he move there and if he liked working the <i>conbini</i>. And Tobio had answered them all, had flipped it around on Osamu and asked him the same things--minus the job at the convenience store of course.</p><p>He regretted it.</p><p>As much as there was a part of him who wanted to get to know Osamu, he knew it was a terrible idea. Getting to know him meant forming more of an attachment, developing feelings, things that were hard to get rid of when he wanted to bail.</p><p>He should leave. That night.</p><p>He couldn't leave because of the store. Would raise suspicions.</p><p>He wouldn't be around to hear the rumors though and he doubted the incompetent small town cops, who couldn't even bust some graffiti artists, would ever find him.</p><p>Shit was way too complicated and this was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid.</p><p>"You play volleyball?"</p><p>The question had Tobio snapping his head around, heart pounding like he'd been caught. Osamu's hands were cranking around the steering wheel of the car, some basic four-door Toyota something-or-other, and Tobio wondered what the hell would cause such a reaction in him. Wasn't like he'd just had some facet of his past exposed, a piece of who he used to be dragged out into the open.</p><p>And without the subject ever having been brought up or Tobio admitting to it.</p><p>Those gray eyes flicked over to him, the same color as the sky before it rained heavily, and Tobio thought it was very fitting they were that exact shade. It definitely felt like Osamu was bringing a big storm with him and Tobio couldn't figure out if he was willing to weather it out or seek shelter far away from its damaging effects.</p><p>"I saw yer keychain," Osamu admitted, slowing down at a red light as they entered Sendai. Outside, the sky was darkening and street lamps were coming on, most places closing down for the night.</p><p>Tobio sank down in his seat, not wanting to let the light touch him, his hand slipping into his pocket to wrap around the exact keychain Osamu was referring to, the Vabo-chan he'd gotten years ago, now scuffed and scratched up. "Used to," he admitted in a hushed tone. "Haven't in a long time."</p><p>Back before everything happened, before he became a different person.</p><p>The corner of Osamu's lips curled up in a grin and Tobio hated how it made his stomach flip, how his eyes were drawn to it.</p><p>He'd almost kissed him.</p><p>He'd <i>wanted</i> to kiss him.</p><p>And that was exactly why he'd pulled away and decided to leave.</p><p>Accepting the ride back was because he was a masochist at heart, and also because he was admittedly tired. Not to mention he was pretty sure he'd spend his bike ride thinking of Osamu and what it would've been like had he just given in and closed the distance that had been shrinking between them, ending up with him crashing somewhere. A trip to the hospital was the last thing he needed.</p><p>"Me, too," Osamu stated and Tobio had to take a moment to remember what the conversation had been about. "In high school. Wing spiker."</p><p>"Setter," he admitted and it was more about himself than he'd ever told anyone, as sad as that was. "Why'd you quit?"</p><p>He flicked his hand dismissively on the steering wheel. "Always knew I wouldn't be playin' forever. Graduated, moved, lost interest." He turned his head and gave Tobio a lopsided smile, but his eyes held a certain sadness he couldn't figure out. "Shit happens and life goes on, right?"</p><p>Tobio swallowed hard, turned away. His hand cranked down around the keychain until he could feel the individual fingers of Vabo-chan digging into his palm. "Yeah," he rasped, the words hitting closer to home than he wanted.</p><p>Silence descended, the song changed, the car pulled to a stop outside Tobio's apartment building. He pulled his keys out his pocket, unbuckled his seat belt.</p><p>Then sat there.</p><p>Osamu put the car in park, took his foot off the brake.</p><p>And sat there, too.</p><p>Tobio knew this was the part where he thanked Osamu for the ride, got out, grabbed his bike from the trunk. But he didn't, couldn't. An almost panicked feeling welled up inside his chest, making it feel tight and hollow, making his skin prickle weirdly.</p><p>Because he didn't <i>want</i> to get out.</p><p>Because he didn't want to leave Osamu.</p><p>Because despite his best efforts not to, he'd fucked up and gained feelings for the attractive gray haired frequent customer.</p><p>Which was so fucking stupid. Wasn't like the guy had shown any sorta interest in him or even noticed that he existed until the day before. Every time he'd come to the <i>conbini</i>, he'd been focused on making sure his brother didn't fuck up somehow--which always inevitably happened anyway--or he'd space out, obviously wishing he was somewhere else.</p><p>Not that Tobio had given Osamu much of a chance to find him. Every time the twins came in, he made himself scarce, trying to avoid something just like this.</p><p>He turned his head and found Osamu already watching him, those gray eyes traveling all over his face, meeting him in his own eyes. It was then that Tobio realized they weren't the color of a stormy sky, but the sea along a rocky coast and he was already falling down deep into it.</p><p>Nothing left but to crash and drown and suffer.</p><p>Or, option two: fight like hell against it.</p><p>He was always more of the fighting sort. It had gotten him this far.</p><p>"I should go," he murmured and part of him hoped he hadn't been heard.</p><p>Osamu swallowed audibly, eyes dulling slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of it and shut it again. His hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel, knuckles white as the wheel creaked and groaned from the pressure.</p><p>"Yeah," Osamu agreed, just as quiet as Tobio had been.</p><p>Neither wanted to part. Both knew they had to.</p><p>Tobio wasn't sure how he felt about that either, other than an annoyance at Osamu constantly causing all these conflicting emotions and desires and fucking his head up with them.</p><p>"Ya need any help with yer bike?"</p><p>Tobio shook his head, knowing it was better to get away as fast and as soon as possible, to not allow either of them any reason to linger.</p><p>Stupid really, considering he was still sitting in the damn car.</p><p>Osamu nodded, hands now rubbing at the steering wheel as he swallowed again. The air felt thick with tension and Tobio felt his heart clench with anticipation, fingers snaking along the door's armrest to curl around the handle.</p><p>"Could I maybe get yer--"</p><p>"No." He practically bolted from the car.</p><p>His hands trembled as he got his bike out from the trunk and he half-expected Osamu to come out and help anyway or to try a second time for his number.</p><p>Assuming that's what he was about to ask.</p><p>Probably. The ride offer and all his attempts at conversation spoke to a desire to get to know Tobio and exchanging digits would help him with that mission. And considering how his brother had tried to get Hinata's number the day before--</p><p>Both twins shut down on back to back days. Had to be some sorta record.</p><p>He wheeled his bike across the street then locked it in the rack, Osamu's car idling at the side. Tobio felt the prickle at the back of his neck as he was watched and once again he was hit with conflicting feelings, both flattered and annoyed.</p><p>It wasn’t until he entered his apartment and flicked the light on that he heard Osamu finally pull away…</p><p>And instantly regret everything.</p><p>He should've stayed in the car.</p><p>He should've handed over his number.</p><p>He should've told Osamu to take him back to his place.</p><p>He should've never moved to Sendai in the first fucking place.</p><p>"Hello, Tobio-kun. Nice of you to finally come home. We've been waiting quite a while for you."</p><p>Tobio looked at the three men who had somehow managed to get inside his apartment, who had apparently made themselves at home while he was out. The man who'd spoken sat in the middle of his ratty couch, looking entirely out of place in his all black suit and green tie, black cape spread out behind him like demonic wings. His dark hair was parted on the right and his malevolent grin gave his features an almost snake-like appearance to them.</p><p>Sitting on the arm of the couch to his left was a guy around the same height with brown hair in wild spikes that reminded Tobio a lot of Hinata's dumb hair. He was dressed in an identical fashion, although his suit didn't appear to be of the same high quality and his tie wasn't as shiny. And peeking from the kitchenette was a man several centimeters shorter than Tobio, wicked grin on his face and black handgun aimed Tobio's way, finger on the trigger and ready to go.</p><p>Tobio's hands went up in surrender and supplication, keys hanging around his middle finger, as he walked further into the apartment. His heart was pounding wildly, head screaming at him to fucking run, stomach dropping to his now leaden feet. He was fucked. He was probably gonna die.</p><p>He thought of Osamu and quickly banished the image from his head.</p><p>"Who are you guys?"</p><p>"Ah yes, how rude of me," the obvious leader began, still smirking that snake-like smirk. "My name is Daishou Suguru and these are my associates Kuguri and Sakijima. They're here to make sure that you listen to everything I have to say."</p><p>Tobio eyed the gun still pointed at him, then turned back to Daishou. "And why should I listen to you?"</p><p>That grin grew bigger, sharp teeth on display, and Tobio's subconscious started blaring alarms telling him not to fuck with this guy.</p><p>"Because you're not the only one whose life is being threatened." He signaled to Kuguri, who instantly stood up and walked over to Tobio, tapping something on a tablet he produced from somewhere. When he was done, he turned it so Tobio could see the screen and the image displayed.</p><p>A photo of five women walking down a city street was displayed: a petite young looking girl with her brown hair in pigtails in front of the group, mouth open as she chatted animatedly; a tall modelesque woman with voluminous silver blonde hair holding the arm of a shorter woman with her own bleached hair cut to her jaw; and in the middle, partially blocked by a short brunette with blunt bangs, was a woman he thought he'd never see again.</p><p>It had been over six years but despite the way she'd matured and grown up, Tobio would still recognize that face anywhere. Because it was the same face that looked back at him in the mirror, just sharper and more feminine, darker eyes and longer hair. Although it was shorter than when he'd last seen her. Still…</p><p>The picture grew blurry and he blinked, forcing a tear to roll down his cheek. His chest was tighter than ever, emptier than ever, his life lonelier than ever. His breathing grew shaky as he took in every detail, every small change, lamenting the years lost and the distance between them.</p><p>He'd thought she'd died, too.</p><p>"Kageyama Miwa," Daishou commented as though he were savouring the feel of it on his tongue.</p><p>Tobio felt a chill the likes of which he never had, eyes lifting to take in the smugly grinning man with his arms spread across the back of the couch, a king on a shabby throne.</p><p>It suited him more because no doubt Daishou believed it didn't.</p><p>"I believe she's seven years older than you, yes?" Daishou went on as Tobio felt his blood freeze. "That photo is from only a few days ago, by the way. She's living with a group of powerful, interesting women on the outskirts of Tokyo, working as a hairdresser and make-up artist. Damn good at it, too. And rumor has it that she's been spending the past several years looking for her baby brother. Too bad for her that we found you first."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Tobio inhaled sharply as his body froze inside and out, soul deep chill. They knew too much about him, about Miwa. This wasn't a coincidence they'd somehow stumbled upon.</p><p>Daishou grinned, Tobio's reaction clearly what he'd been looking for, and he seemed to savor that, too, fingers swirling in the air absently. "We've been watching you for a while in hopes you could help us get to your little co-worker. And, of course, we looked into your history and background to see what we could use to our advantage." That grin grew feral. "You have a very interesting past, Tobio-kun."</p><p>An image of flames danced behind his eyes and he shuddered involuntarily, hating that he was showing any kind of weakness before this monster.</p><p>"I could sit here and make you all kinds of offers," Daishou continued, still waving his hand around flippantly, almost absently, and in the dim light of the apartment, Tobio swore he saw shadows moving. "But I do believe the one you'd be most likely to take is the one where I don't kill your sister."</p><p>Tobio swallowed hard, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide the way they were shaking. Kuguri and Sakijima watched the movements like a hawk watching an injured mouse, ready to swoop down for the easy kill.</p><p>"What deal?" He hated the tremble in his voice and the fact that he felt so goddamn weak after years of being alone and independent and strong. Everything he'd worked so hard to build was crashing down around him and his stomach rolled, his throat burned with acidic bile as he fought back the urge to vomit.</p><p>Daishou's smile turned victorious, head tilting in amusement. "In our observations, we've noticed you've become quite close to a certain set of twins."</p><p>Tobio froze again and his skin felt like it was burning from the cold sting of fear. Osamu and Atsumu. He didn't know any other twins, didn't really know any other people except those he worked with. Even still, he wouldn't use those words to describe the degree of his relationship with any of them.</p><p>"I'm not close to them," he argued bluntly, ignoring the voice in his head wishing he was, wanting to be. "I only just learned their names yesterday."</p><p>The smirk remained as Daishou let out a humorless laugh. "Doesn't look like it to us." He flicked his fingers at Kuguri, who then swiped his own over the screen of the tablet.</p><p>Tobio dropped his eyes to find a new image displayed, one taken barely half an hour ago of him and Osamu on the rocky outcrop by the ocean. His hand was up Osamu's shirt, feeling the bruise he had there and how cold his skin was, while they both leaned in to one another, faces barely centimeters apart. His face in real time grew fiery, his heart pounding at the sight of them both.</p><p>Had they really been <i>that</i> close to each other?</p><p>From an outsider's perspective, he knew the image was one of two lovers sharing an intimate moment and he had a hard time even convincing himself that it wasn't what it looked like. Tobio was staring at Osamu's lips and Osamu was looking at Tobio like he was responsible for the motions of the tide and it broke something inside him to know they would never and could never be what they already appeared to be.</p><p>"Whether or not you're close at the moment doesn't matter," Daishou interrupted in what Tobio was quickly learning was his usual smug tone. "I want you to <i>get</i> close to them."</p><p>His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man, chest tightening uncomfortably. "Why?"</p><p>The grin finally left, replaced by a sharp toothed sneer and a pinched brow. "They're in the way of something that is rightfully mine. Get their attention, get them away, and allow me to get it, and I'll reward you by not only allowing the Kageyama family line to continue, but with riches you can only dream of."</p><p>Osamu's gray eyes came to mind, his lopsided grin, the way his hair fluttered in the sea breeze. He was a prize, a dream, something Tobio could never obtain. And even teaming up with this scheming stranger wouldn't change that. In fact, he had a feeling it would result in the twins being taken out of any equation permanently.</p><p>Kuguri swiped the screen once more, the image now a close up of his sister, her own face split into a wide grin with her nose crinkling and skin around her eyes wrinkling. No matter what, he had to make sure she stayed alive and okay.</p><p>He wanted Osamu to live, too.</p><p>"Promise me you won't harm or kill the twins in addition to my sister and I'll do whatever you want." Tobio was proud of how strong his voice sounded, level and sure, as he looked Daishou right in the eye, hands clenched by his sides.</p><p>Daishou grinned, snake-like, and chuckled darkly. "Deal."</p><p>It felt as though Tobio had just bargained with the Devil himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The first door on the left on the second floor of the house had been Daichi's den with Tetsurou for almost a year now. It was one of many they'd shared over the years, constantly moving before anyone grew suspicious of their not aging. Not that it mattered. As cheesy as it sounded, anywhere Tetsurou was was Daichi's home.<p>He'd never say that to the guy's face of course. He'd never live it down and considering how long Kitsunes lived, he wasn't about to sign up for a millennia of ribbing.</p><p>The room itself wasn't overly large, meaning it was a little cramped, mostly with Tetsurou's things. His multi-screen, multi-CPU, multi-whatever computer set-up took up a huge chunk of space in the corner, as did various electronics he fiddled with when bored. Their bed was a California king that felt as though it took up half the room, but like everything else, Tetsurou had an argument for why it was necessary.</p><p>The reason, of course, actually resided in another bedroom connected to theirs through the bathroom and frequently shared said bed after a bad Vision.</p><p>Daichi understood, had known from the second he'd come to their rescue that they were a two-for-one deal. Tetsurou was overprotective of his best friend, countless people wanting to get their hands on the powerful <i>Jikan</i> and use him for their own desires. And Kenma was reliant on Tetsurou for not just protection, but also to keep him grounded and help him adjust when he came back to reality after a Vision. Daichi had firmly settled into his role as protector of both and Tetsurou's own grounding tool when his own powers got out of hand, as they often did.</p><p>Lightning needed something to crash into. It needed something to take its impact and absorb some of its power before it grew to be too destructive. It needed a force to pound against that wouldn't give way, but allow it a release.</p><p>What better than the earth? Than a <i>Chikyu</i> Kitsune?</p><p>And it wasn't completely one-sided, wasn't just Tetsurou using Daichi for comfort. Daichi needed Tetsurou right back, craved the spark he brought to an otherwise drab existence, sought out the tender affection he gave after a hard day.</p><p>And the past couple ones had been especially hard. The next couple were shaping up to be much the same way, starting with that night.</p><p>Which meant it wasn't much of a surprise that Daichi found himself being dragged onto the bed with Tetsurou flopping down on top of him. Limbs tangled together in a mess that would take a magician to unravel and even then, Daichi would fight them tooth and nail to stay wrapped up in his beautiful Mate's long limbs.</p><p>His finger traced over the side of Tetsurou's neck, making him squirm as it tickled, but Daichi was more focused on the smooth skin, the lack of bite yet to be placed there. He understood Tetsurou's reluctance, understood the reasons why he wasn't ready for that yet. Besides, he knew in his heart and soul that they were, in fact, Mates and neither of them were going anywhere. Tetsurou would fight to remain by Daichi's side, too.</p><p>Still, that animal part of him longed for the actual marking of their union, to make it all official.</p><p>Maybe one day.</p><p>Tetsurou squirmed against him more, thigh brushing against a particularly sensitive area, and Daichi winced to hide the hiss. "Stoppid," Tetsurou slurred where his face was buried in Daichi's neck.</p><p>He moved his finger to his Mate's back, rubbing circles with his palm instead. "Sorry," he murmured into his ridiculous hair, the soft black spikes tickling his nose as he bent to press an apologetic kiss to his head.</p><p>Tetsurou shuffled, moving his head so he was able to speak more clearly. "I meant the thinking. I can practically feel it."</p><p>Daichi hummed, understanding what he meant. Against him, Tetsurou was tense and aside from the squirming caused by the broader man's tickling finger, he'd been completely still and quiet.</p><p>Hell, he'd been off since that Meeting earlier, his laughs too big and his jokes too crass, picking on the others more than usual in an attempt to distract himself.</p><p>But now the house was settling in for the night, everyone off to their respective rooms. Daichi could hear the familiar sound effects of Kenma's game and the shower running in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's bathroom and Hinata softly telling a story and the footsteps above coming from Ushijima and Suga's room. There were no conversations with others or games being played or food being served. Just the quiet stillness of their room, two hearts beating in synchronization, if not a little faster than usual.</p><p>"Can say the same about you," Daichi murmured, his fingers lightly scratching up and down Tetsurou's back. "Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Tetsurou let out an ugly snort that ruffled Daichi's tee and either shook his head or wiped his nose on the black cotton. Probably both. "Which part? The fact that <i>he</i> is back and about to potentially cause the apocalypse? Or the fact that I have to sit at home while you constantly go out risking your life against <i>him</i> and there's not a damn thing I can do about it? Because neither, no thanks."</p><p>A frown formed on Daichi's face. He knew Tetsurou worried over Daichi's cover job as a cop and the fact that he was an actual member of the police force and therefore was subjected to all the same things they all were. And yes, he hid it with jokes over how good Daichi looked on his uniform, how round his ass was, several attempts made to get Daichi to fool around with him in it. But Daichi had no idea the fear ran so deep…</p><p>Although he should've. Daichi turned ice cold when he thought about all those years Tetsurou spent running and hiding with Kenma, the stories he told making him sick for not having met them sooner. But there was nothing he could do about the past and now Tetsurou was anxious that there was nothing he could do about the present or the future.</p><p>"We could talk to Ushijima, convince him to let you tag along and--"</p><p>"No thanks."</p><p>Daichi let out a sigh of relief and felt Tetsurou frown. "Sorry, but I'm glad you'll be safe and sound in here. One less thing for me to worry about out there."</p><p>Shifting, Tetsurou lay fully atop Daichi, chin resting on his hands where he folded them on the broader man's chest. "Now you have a glimmer of an inkling of an idea of how I feel when you go out there and it's purely hypothetical in your case."</p><p>Shit. He had a point.</p><p>Daichi hauled Tetsurou up so they were eye to eye, cupping his face. "I've been doing this a long time."</p><p>"Not on this level. And not against Daishou. He's more powerful than you think and--"</p><p>"And I'm powerful, too, bred for it. Not to mention I won't be alone."</p><p>"Neither will he."</p><p>Daichi sighed. Tetsurou was gonna argue this point for the rest of their long lives, was gonna worry needlessly over it until Daishou was a distant memory and even then, he'd find something else to get anxious over.</p><p>Unless Daichi did something first.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>Tetsurou looked at him like he was nuts. "Duh."</p><p>"Then trust that I'm going to come home to you, alive, and in one piece. Okay?"</p><p>Now Tetsurou was sighing, forehead falling onto Daichi's as his eyes closed. "I reserve the right to complain and voice my anxieties."</p><p>Daichi snickered through a grin. "Not like I can stop you."</p><p>He opened his eyes and glared hard. "I swear to Inari, if you die, I'll have Ushijima bring your spirit to me so I can kick its ass."</p><p>Another chuckle, Daichi's smile growing. "Deal."</p><p>"Good." The fierce look on his face gave way to a lascivious smirk as he sat up and Daichi's heart began pounding, knowing that expression meant trouble. "For now, let's distract me and get you out of those wet clothes."</p><p>Daichi had enough time to glance down at his very much dry clothes before it hit him. "Tetsurou, don't you dare."</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Tetsurou dumped a half-full glass of water from the nightstand on his shirt. "Oops! Sorry, Sa'amura." His grin exposed him as a big fat liar.</p><p>"Not half as sorry as you're gonna be," he growled out playfully, gripping his Mate's hips before flipping them over, making Tetsurou cry out then laugh. </p><p>And as ugly as that cackle was, it was one of Daichi's most favorite sounds in the world, beaten only by the ones Tetsurou made as Daichi began kissing him and decided they both needed out of their clothes stat.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>After knocking on the door, Osamu focused his hearing on the sounds coming from the other side. He shifted from foot to foot, scratched the back of his head, ignored the knot tying itself in his chest.<p>The sounds on the other side stopped, footsteps padding on the carpet getting closer, closer. Osamu dropped his hand, adjusted the grip on the bag he held in the other, rolled his shoulders to try and force himself to relax. He had no reason to feel so anxious. Yet he was.</p><p>The door opened and Kenma blinked blearily at him, eyes going wide in surprise at Osamu standing there before they relaxed again. Those golden orbs roamed him, took in the plastic convenience store bag in his hand, studied his face. He pursed his lips and hummed.</p><p>"Pretty sure I know what this is about," Kenma commented as he turned and headed back into his bedroom, leaving his door open in silent invitation.</p><p>Osamu took it, stepped inside and shut the door as Kenma sat in his gaming chair. On the flat screen TV fixed to the wall, his video game was paused, some sort of first-person shooter, and he picked up a remote from the mess on the floor, controllers and game boxes strewn about, a <i>Dance Dance Revolution</i> mat left out. With the press of a button, music started playing, something poppy and catchy with a female vocalist and totally contrasting the dark, gritty, and bloody scene on his tv.</p><p>"Daichi and Kuroo are about to go at it and I'm not in the mood to hear it," he explained, tossing the remote back onto the floor.</p><p>Shoving clothes off a desk chair, Osamu cocked an eyebrow. "You have Visions of <i>that</i>?" He shuddered. Nothing against sex or anything and he wasn't naive to think that all these couples had been together for so long and had remained chaste the whole time, but…</p><p>It was one thing to have a general idea that they were fucking. It was a whole 'nother thing entirely to have a clear mental image proving they were.</p><p>Kenma's face contorted like he'd sucked on a lemon and he gagged loud and hard. "Fuck no! I could hear the lead-up sounds and considering the news from earlier, I know Kuroo's probably feeling really needy."</p><p>Sitting, Osamu nodded, thinking that made sense. Kenma and Kuroo had been together so long they could read each other in much the same way Osamu could read Atsumu and vice versa.</p><p>He thought back to the Meeting earlier that day and Kuroo's visceral reaction to that Daishou Suguru guy and wondered if maybe his need would be obvious to all of them, if Osamu was oblivious for not realizing it himself.</p><p>"What happened between him and that Daishou guy anyway?"</p><p>Kenma drew his knees up to his chest and shrugged. But his face was pulled and his heart was sluggish with guilt. "I don't know the full details. No one does. Just that it wasn't good."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Osamu swallowed hard. Kuroo to him had always been light, carefree, but serious when it came to his hobbies and the Clan, fierce when it came to Kenma and Daichi. So for him to be so affected that he kept it to himself, despite his chatty nature…</p><p>"<i>Wasn't good</i>" felt like an understatement.</p><p>"But you're not here for that," Kenma swiftly changed the subject and called Osamu out, eyes pointedly looking at the bag he still held.</p><p>Getting up, he brought the bag over and handed it to Kenma, hearing the rustle of plastic as the song changed--and a very distinctive moan coming from the next room that made them both shudder.</p><p>"You're sucking up," Kenma stated as the next track kicked in and Osamu retook his previous seat. In Kenma's hand was one of his favorite apple pie tartlets from a different <i>conbini</i> than their usual--which was obviously closed for repairs--and he narrowed his eyes at Osamu. "You're bribing me. Whaddya want?"</p><p>"Only partially bribing," Osamu argued, hating how he sounded like his brother in that moment. "Also partially thanking."</p><p>Kenma hummed in suspicion, eyes still narrowed, even as he wheeled his chair to the back wall, where a microwave sat atop a mini-fridge no doubt stocked full of enough energy drinks to kill an entire herd of elephants. "But mostly bribing." He opened the pie, put it in the microwave, and set the timer before folding his arms in an accusatory manner. "You saw the keychain."</p><p>Osamu's chest clenched as he remembered the sight of that Vabo-chan keychain, paint chipped a little on one foot, a scratch on its left eye. He sat back, chair creaking, and scratched the back of his head with a shaky hand. "I was hoping maybe you could tell me more about it."</p><p>Kenma snorted, chair rocking with it. "It doesn't work that way."</p><p>"I know, but." He paused, dropped his hand as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I'm kinda desperate for some answers here."</p><p>Kenma's sigh was joined by the ding of the microwave and he opened the door to let his pie cool off. "These Visions. It's mostly a flash of something and a feeling that comes with it. For you, I saw that keychain, saw you touching it, and you." He screwed his face up then roughed his hands over it repeatedly. "I dunno. It's hard to explain. You were at this sort of a crossroads, like you had this big decision to make involving it or something, and that it would change your life."</p><p>Twisting his mouth into a grimace, Osamu muttered a few choice swears. He'd figured that would be Kenma's answer but it hadn't stopped him from hoping there'd be more. He still remembered when Kenma had initially told him about it three years ago, to "<i>be on the lookout for a volleyball mascot keychain. It's gonna change your life.</i>"</p><p>"Don't suppose you know if it's for better or worse?" he tried with a mirthless laugh.</p><p>A quick "nope" as Kenma took his pie out the microwave, holding it by its cardboard cover as he blew on it to cool it down. "The future is an ever changing, ever shifting thing. Some things are set in stone and most of the time, the Visions of them remain the exact same to indicate that. Some have small details that are different. But with Visions like that one, what happens next all depends on your decision."</p><p>Another swear and Osamu nodded, understanding. "Thanks anyway," he murmured as he stood up, giving Kenma a weak smile.</p><p>"What's their name?"</p><p>He smiled, more genuinely, despite the swirl of questions and issues surrounding it. "Kageyama."</p><p>Kenma frowned, chewed thoughtfully. "Sounds familiar. Can't figure out why."</p><p>Osamu's heart punched in hope but he forced himself to calm down. "He's Hinata's co-worker, so that's probably why."</p><p>A hum but no real answer and Osamu made his way to the door, thinking over everything Kenma had told him.</p><p>And pausing with his hand on the door as images of flames danced around in his head. He turned to look at his friend over his shoulder.</p><p>"You said Visions that repeat are set in stone."</p><p>Physically, Kenma looked like a college student at most. The eyes that stared down Osamu, however, appeared as old as time itself.</p><p>"Most of the time. I also said the future is always changing." He stuck his pie between his teeth then picked his controller back up. Conversation over.</p><p>Osamu left, feeling more anxious and unsure than he had before. One thing was for sure though: if they were all right and That Particular Vision was coming to fruition soon, then he had no time to deal with Kageyama, meaning it was best to forget about him for the time being.</p><p>It hurt like hell, but it was needed.</p><p>Heading for his own room, Osamu picked up tell-tale sounds from the other room and felt an aching in his gut. He was gonna have to sleep with headphones on.</p><p>Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miwa was revealed in canon while I was working on this fic, before I got to this scene and fully figure out Tobio's role beyond "Shoyo's co-worker" and "Osamu's love interest", and it was the most perfect thing to ever happen, I swear. Thank you, Furudate-sensei.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna sound like a broken record but once again, major thanks go out to those who actually take the time to comment. It means more than any writer can ever properly express.</p>
<p>And also once again, shout outs to the wonderful human beings Ingrid and Pandora, both of whom have my love and gratitude.</p>
<p>This chapter is where we start earning the rating, folks. Heed the tags. And it also features a quick one-liner referencing one of my favorite shows. Major points if you get it.</p>
<p>Next chapter coming in five days, Sunday August 16th. As always, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER FOURTEEN</h3>
</div><p>After his parents' deaths, Shoyo floundered and panicked a lot. He was eighteen and barely able to take care of himself, much less a four year old. But he didn't want Natsu going off to live with some strangers, not when her world had been flipped around so badly already. The two of them needed to stick together. They were all they had.</p>
<p>So he thought over what his mom would do, what he’d watched her do over the years and tried his best to copy her actions. One thing he knew and remembered from her was when she'd told him that kids, especially younger ones, thrived under schedule and routine. They were flexible, yes, but only to a degree. And it was keeping the same routines and schedules that brought a sense of normalcy back to their lives and helped them adjust to the way things were gonna be for them from that point on.</p>
<p>Despite being in a completely different house and the fact that their future was completely in flux at that point, Shoyo was determined to keep some sense of routine and normalcy going. So after dinner had been a bath and Natsu's hair being blow-dried with a dryer also borrowed from Kenma, then storytime before she was tucked in for the night. Yeah, it was in a different bed, one several times larger than her twin one back in their apartment, but she didn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>Nor did she seem to mind the extra person who'd joined them, holding Atsumu's hand as she listened to her favorite story over a lonely fox who'd been wandering the woods forever, until he found a beautiful maiden whose love turned him human, and they lived happily ever after.</p>
<p>Knowing what he knew now, Shoyo couldn't help but wonder if the fairy tale had actually been the true way his parents had met.</p>
<p>Not that he'd ever find out. Wasn't like he could call them up and ask.</p>
<p>With Natsu fast asleep, Shoyo and Atsumu carefully extricated themselves from the bed and the room, Atsumu clicking off the light at Shoyo's signal before following him through the bathroom.</p>
<p>To Atsumu's bedroom.</p>
<p>And temporarily his own.</p>
<p>But mostly Atsumu's.</p>
<p>As Atsumu closed the bathroom door over, closed them in together, Shoyo felt his heart begin to pound wildly. It had been a long time since he'd been alone in a bedroom with someone he was interested in and he'd previously believed it would be a long time before it would happen again. Yet there he was. In a bedroom. With just Atsumu. Whom he'd kissed. And who'd said he was falling for Shoyo. And Shoyo felt the same.</p>
<p>And he was freaking out.</p>
<p>And Atsumu was noticing, hand still in the bathroom door, pointing to it with his free one.</p>
<p>"I can leave it open if ya need to keep an ear out for her, but our hearing can pick up any sounds just fine."</p>
<p>Shoyo shook his head, both touched at Atsumu's thoughtfulness over Natsu once more and relieved he hadn't picked up on the true reasons for Shoyo's anxiety.</p>
<p>Not that he was anxious. Nervous maybe?</p>
<p>Which was dumb because it wasn't like there was any pressure to do anything except sleep. Maybe cuddle a little but that sounded more tempting and relaxing and amazing than nerve-wracking. They'd already established that--</p>
<p>Wait. They hadn't really established anything except that they weren't gonna kiss with things so crazy and Shoyo worrying over everything, yet he'd gone ahead and planted one on the guy.</p>
<p>It'd been a quick one, Atsumu not even really having a chance to react and they hadn't had a chance to talk about it either.</p>
<p>He didn't seem mad or upset though. If anything, since Shoyo's admission of feelings out in the hallway, Atsumu had gotten more tactile and it felt inevitable that they'd be kissing--and more--before long.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Shoyo snapped out of it as Atsumu sauntered closer, his hands automatically curving over Shoyo's hips, head ducking to rest their foreheads together. And Shoyo's hands pressed flat against Atsumu's chest, feeling his heart beating just as fast, feeling his cool skin through the thin fabric of his tee. Warm brown eyes locked onto his, warmer breath mingling together, and it would barely take anything for Shoyo to rise on his tiptoes and press their lips together.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>His face grew hot, his breathing shaky, fingers curling in white cotton. Thumbs rubbed against his hip bones, causing a shiver to race down his spine, and he moved closer to press against Atsumu as much as possible.</p>
<p>"<i>Shoyo</i>."</p>
<p>His name was a guttural groan that had his eyes fluttering closed, that accent curling around him and sinking deep inside to awaken things he'd long since believed had died. His fingers dragged down flat pecs and ridged abdominals and he felt Atsumu shiver, the hold on his hips tightening.</p>
<p>"We should talk," Atsumu tried, but there was a rasp to his voice that wasn't there before and it made Shoyo's cock jerk to life.</p>
<p>"Later," he mumbled, fingers now curling into the waistband of Atsumu's sweats.</p>
<p>Where Atsumu took hold of them and pulled them away.</p>
<p>Shoyo opened his eyes to find Atsumu staring hard at him. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted, pupils dilated. Shoyo wanted more.</p>
<p>"A--"</p>
<p>"Don't." He was cut off, Atsumu screwing his eyes shut tight and swallowing audibly. "We really do seriously need-a talk." Eyes reopened, he stared down at Shoyo with a determined resolve, lacing their fingers together. "As much as I'm dyin' to let these actions continue, we gotta--we gotta get shit resolved between us. I don't wanna do nothin' ya don't like or will upset ya later on. And I don't wanna do nothin' without knowin' what we are."</p>
<p>Shoyo let his head fall onto Atsumu's chest, his cold skin helping him chill him out both literally and metaphorically. He knew the guy had a point. Personally he wasn't one for fooling around outside of already established relationships yet he'd been more than ready to do just that mere seconds ago.</p>
<p>Plus it wasn't like he hadn't already thought about the fact that they hadn't established what they were to each other, only for him to push all that aside as something for him to ruminate on later.</p>
<p>Later had come sooner than he'd expected.</p>
<p>He thought of what Ushijima had said in the Temple basement, thought about how he felt regarding the word "Mates", only to realize… he didn't have to use just that word to describe them. There were other options available for him to choose from. "Mates" felt heavy and permanent and not what he was ready for at that moment.</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>He felt a strange hollowness in his chest, felt lost. His future was in the air now, his life no longer the quiet struggle to get by. Now it was a struggle to even survive and if he somehow managed to do that then there was the readjustment over not being human.</p>
<p>It was like he was being tossed around through white water rapids and he had no idea which way to go without being smashed upon the rocks.</p>
<p>Peering up, he found those same soft chocolate eyes already watching him… steadying him… offering him safety and security and…</p>
<p>Yeah. And love.</p>
<p>It shone in Atsumu's eyes and curled his lips and reddened his cheeks. It made his heart beat faster and his skin goosebump and his breathing get shaky.</p>
<p>Shoyo knew, could tell just by looking at him. And because the same thing was happening to him.</p>
<p>"I wanna be with you."</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes went wide and he squeaked out an "oh" before clearing his throat and trying to act normal. And failing adorably, shrugging as he played it all off. "Like as a friend? Or a teammate? Or like dedicated detectives who investigate vicious felonies together?"</p>
<p>A snicker burst forth from Shoyo, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "What?"</p>
<p>"I dunno. Iwaizumi watches a lotta crime shows."</p>
<p>Another laugh and Shoyo leaned his head on Atsumu's chest again until the snickers subsided. Then he tried again, looking him in his eyes as he smiled softly, feeling very warm for this dork. "Everything around me is chaotic and I'm trying to figure out which way is up and I have no idea what's gonna happen tomorrow or a year from now or anything, but." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Natsu wasn't wrong in her earlier statement that I like-like you and even when I'm unsure about everything else in my life, I'm sure about that and about you. About us."</p>
<p>Atsumu wasn't breathing. Shoyo had broken him again. But his heart was thundering away in Shoyo's ears so he was still alive and--</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>And breathing out swears.</p>
<p>And cupping Shoyo's too hot face in his too cool palms, bringing their foreheads together again.</p>
<p>"Yer <i>killin'</i> me, babe. Absolutely fuckin' killin' me."</p>
<p>Shoyo wrapped his hands around his slender wrists, holding him there. Not that he thought Atsumu would willingly go anywhere. "And you?"</p>
<p>"I'm really fuckin' in love with you," Atsumu answered without hesitation, stealing Shoyo's breath. "And I know that's prob'ly too heavy for ya right now but I need ya to know. Whatever you want, I want. Unless it's leavin' me or somethin'. I ain't okay with that."</p>
<p>He grinned. "I'm not leaving."</p>
<p>"Oh thank Inari," Atsumu breathed, sagging.</p>
<p>"But," Shoyo began and Atsumu stiffened. "I <i>am</i> expecting a date sometime soon."</p>
<p>That fiery resolution returned to Atsumu's eyes, brightening them and making them sparkle. "I'm gon' take ya on the best damn date of yer life."</p>
<p>Shoyo chuckled at his declaration before the sound was swallowed up...by Atsumu kissing him.</p>
<p>Like, really <i>kissing</i> him.</p>
<p>Not the quick peck Shoyo had given him on a spur of the moment whim. No, this was lips pressed together, kept together, fierce yet gentle at the same time. This was Shoyo squeaking in surprise before humming in pleasure. This was Atsumu shuddering against him and letting out a soft rumble from his chest. This was a heart hammering, skin tingling, stomach flipping kiss.</p>
<p>Atsumu made to pull away but Shoyo wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer once more, pressed their lips together as his body moved in tightly. And Atsumu didn't fight it, just moved his hands back to Shoyo's hips to hold the smaller man against him.</p>
<p>Their lips moved and Shoyo wasn't clear who initiated but suddenly there was a tongue sweeping over his, tasting and taking and giving. He shivered as his cock reacted, twitching as it began to fill within the confines of his underwear. His hips jerked forward, brushing against Atsumu's thigh and making Shoyo whimper.</p>
<p>Especially when he felt Atsumu's own pelvis rock forward, with a tell-tale bulge of his own pressing against Shoyo's lower abdomen.</p>
<p>His grip on Atsumu grew tighter and he used his hold on his neck and shoulder to try and lift himself up more, to try and line up the areas so desperate for friction.</p>
<p>Which was when Atsumu pulled away with a breathless "wait".</p>
<p>Which Shoyo responded with an equally breathless "no" as he tried to pull him back.</p>
<p>But Atsumu was stronger and able to stay away, able to resist. He swallowed hard and shook his head, repeating that single word between pants. "What're we doin'? How far we takin' this?"</p>
<p>Ah. Right.</p>
<p>They should set some ground rules and discuss consent and what exactly was gonna happen. Getting swept up in hormones and the moment was never a good idea.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna go all the way yet," he admitted, fingers moving so they were rubbing at the buzzed undercut of Atsumu's hair, feeling it tingle against his skin. "But I definitely don't wanna stop what we're doing and I wouldn't mind going a little further."</p>
<p>Atsumu swallowed hard, his skin flushed as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, okay, of course. Whatever pace ya want, whatever ya wanna do."</p>
<p>Shoyo grinned wide, chest warm with affection. "In that case, I wanna do this." He pulled Atsumu down to his level and kissed him. He could feel Atsumu smile against him before he started kissing back, hands sliding to span over Shoyo's back. He felt the phantom touch on his tail, making him shiver, pushing against Atsumu's thigh again.</p>
<p>This time, Atsumu groaned, pushing right back, pushing Shoyo back. The sound went straight to Shoyo's cock, making it plump up, his entire body shaking once again.</p>
<p>The bed hit the back of Shoyo's legs, startling him into pulling away. Atsumu panted as he stared half-lidded and red cheeked, hands back to gripping the smaller man's hips.</p>
<p>"This okay?"</p>
<p>Shoyo answered by falling onto the bed and pulling Atsumu down on top of him.</p>
<p>The two maneuvered with their lips connected until Shoyo was up by the pillows, Atsumu braced on his hands and knees above him. Which simply wouldn't do, Shoyo decided, wrapping a leg around Atsumu's waist and trying to tug him down.</p>
<p>Atsumu willingly went, back bent so that… oh <i>God</i> so that the hard bulge in his pants was pressed against Shoyo's.</p>
<p>He pulled away to groan, his hips rocking up at the contact. It had been far too long since he'd felt anyone else press against him like that, far too long since he'd done anything with anyone really.</p>
<p>And this far surpassed all those other times, any possible times with anyone else…</p>
<p>No. There'd be no one else. That fact was becoming clearer and clearer the more time he spent around Atsumu.</p>
<p>The blond's hips moved gently, experimentally, his breathing shaky. "This okay?" he questioned, voice holding a rasp Shoyo had never had but went straight to his cock, now fully hard inside his underwear.</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded then shook his head. "More," he rumbled, rolling his own hips up to gain more friction.</p>
<p>Atsumu answered his request by pressing down harder, more insistent. Shoyo gasped, eyes going wide before falling half-lidded. He could feel the full length of Atsumu's cock rolling against his own, long and hard, and Shoyo shuddered as he thought about feeling it inside him.</p>
<p>Braced upon his elbow, Atsumu began kissing him again, as his other hand slid up under Shoyo's shirt. His cold fingers left burning trails in their wake, branding Shoyo as his. And Shoyo did the same, his hands slipping under Atsumu's tee then scratching down his back.</p>
<p>A full body shudder wracked Atsumu forcing him to disconnect their lips as he whined, as his hips jerked with more insistence. His Tails, Shoyo remembered, moving his hands back up to his shoulder blades, tracing the skin until…</p>
<p>Another shudder. He'd found one and he rubbed up and down to bring out more of those shivers, those whines.</p>
<p>"<i>Shoyo</i>," Atsumu breathed, whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Shoyo's neck. His breath was cool against the heat of his skin and Shoyo dug his teeth into his bottom lip to hold back any sounds, determined to hear all of Atsumu's.</p>
<p>The hand under Shoyo's shirt moved so it was gripping his side, long fingers wrapping around him easily, while… while his thumb was able to rub over his nipple. The chill of Atsumu's finger had the nub hardening immediately, sensitive to the touch, and he could feel lips curling into a smile against his neck.</p>
<p>"'Tsumu," Shoyo groaned, eyes fluttering closed and head tilting back.</p>
<p>Atsumu hummed in pleasure, teeth grazing over Shoyo's pulse point on his neck. "Again," he rumbled before sinking his teeth in.</p>
<p>Shoyo gasped, back arching. "<i>Atsumu!</i>" he cried out, nails digging into his back.</p>
<p>A swear left Atsumu under his breath. "My name sounds so good comin' outta yer mouth," he slurred, his hips still rolling, pressing against Shoyo's.</p>
<p>Smiling, Shoyo let his hands trail down then grab hold of Atsumu's ass, trying to pull him against where he so desperately needed it. "Atsumu," he groaned again. "More. Need it."</p>
<p>"I know, baby. Me, too." His lips were cool against Shoyo's heated skin as they trailed up to his ear, over his cheek to his mouth, where he practically feasted on him. His hands moved to the bottom of Shoyo's tee and began pushing it up in a silent question. Shoyo answered by lifting his back off the mattress to remove it easier.</p>
<p>Atsumu sat up to divest Shoyo of his shirt before reaching behind his head to get rid of his own. Shoyo let his eyes greedily drink in the sight before him once more, let his hands roam up over those ripped abdominal muscles, feeling them contract under his touch.</p>
<p>"Yer hands're so hot," Atsumu commented, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>"All of me feels hot," Shoyo admitted, watching his fingers trail down. Before getting distracted by movement within his sweats.</p>
<p>God, Atsumu's cock looked bigger than it had felt, throbbing on its own, outlined by gray cotton and…</p>
<p>"Are you wearing underwear?"</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded, pushing the waistband of his sweats down just enough to reveal that of his undies. Shoyo hooked his fingers in his pants.</p>
<p>"Can these come off?"</p>
<p>Now the blond was swallowing hard again, nodding shakily. "Underwear stays on."</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded right back, agreeing.</p>
<p>Shuffling, Atsumu managed to get his pants off and tossed aside. Then, as he knelt between Shoyo's open thighs, he began dragging down his sweats, the smaller man lifting his legs to help. Once they were gone, Atsumu pressed his lips to the side of Shoyo's knee.</p>
<p>"Yer warm everywhere."</p>
<p>His hand trailed up the inside of Shoyo's other thigh, not stopping until it was pressing against his hard cock.</p>
<p>"Especially here," he remarked as he massaged the bulge. "Wonder if yer just as hot inside "</p>
<p>Shoyo's hips rolled against the pressure, seeking out more, smirk forming on his face. "You'll find out one day."</p>
<p>Atsumu shuddered, hand shooting down to grab his own crotch. "Fuck. S'nuff to make a guy come."</p>
<p>His leg wrapped around Atsumu's waist once more, hands trailing up to his biceps and tugging. "Wanna see it. Wanna see you come."</p>
<p>Moving so he was pressed against Shoyo as much as possible, hard cocks lined up once more, Atsumu grinned and held onto the thigh wrapped around him. "You first, sweetheart."</p>
<p>The endearment had him smiling. The smooth motion of Atsumu's hips as he rocked against him had him groaning. Despite the cotton layers between them, Shoyo was still able to feel Atsumu's cock throbbing against his, feel it driving against his, feel it rubbing against his. The sensitive underside was massaged with every pass, the weak spot beneath the head brushed against and making him shudder.</p>
<p>He clawed at Atsumu's shoulders, felt his chilled skin tempering his fiery flesh, preventing him from combusting entirely. He kissed him in desperation and need. He moved with the desire for completion and for Atsumu's end. He sucked and bit at whatever flesh he could get his mouth on to stake his claim. Everything drove him higher, faster, and his vision was almost blurring and… and something was happening with his cock… but it felt so good and he was so damn close… and was that steam he was seeing? God, that didn't matter either, all he cared about was Atsumu atop him, panting wildly against Shoyo's neck as his hips kept moving in a hard, smooth rhythm, as though he was thrusting <i>into</i> Shoyo.</p>
<p>Oh God, he was gonna be <i>inside</i> Shoyo at some point.</p>
<p>The revelation had him gasping out, scratching down Atsumu's biceps as his orgasm hit him. His cock throbbed and pulsed as he stained his underwear, as the pleasure sparked all over and made his skin buzz.</p>
<p>Atsumu slowed when Shoyo came down, his own larger body trembling as he'd yet to find his release. But he kissed Shoyo with a tenderness the smaller man didn't know was possible, hand cupping his cheek and feeling so good against his burning skin. Shoyo took the opportunity of their distracting lazy make out to move his hand down, down, down…</p>
<p>A prolonged swear was groaned out by Atsumu as Shoyo wrapped his hand around his cock, inside his underwear. He was wet, precome steadily leaking, and so very achingly hard. His hips rocked into Shoyo's grip before he forced them still and when Shoyo began to stroke, he reached down and stopped that, too.</p>
<p>"Shoyo," he began, pausing to swallow, serious despite the harsh panting he was engaging in. "How much d’ya know 'bout. 'Bout fox anatomy?"</p>
<p>Okay, not what he thought the conversation would be about. Or that they'd even have a conversation at all at that point. Personally he was more interested in continuing their actions but Atsumu was more interested in a biology lesson, so a discussion they shall have.</p>
<p>"Honestly? Not much."</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded as though he figured that would be the answer, shifting in a way that made it seem as though he was trying to move away, roll off Shoyo. But Shoyo dug his nails into Atsumu's arm and pinned him with a fierce glare so he stayed put, letting out a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>"Ever heard of a knot?"</p>
<p>Shoyo furrowed his brow as he tried to think about what the term could be referring to. Rope probably wasn't involved, judging by his previous question over fox anatomy so--</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p><i>Oh</i>.</p>
<p>His heart gave an interested uptick and Atsumu cocked an eyebrow at it. But Shoyo just smirked and started moving his hand again as he raised his head to press his lips against the blond's.</p>
<p>"Wanna feel it," he stated in a low rumble he didn't think he was capable of. His hand squeezed near the base of Atsumu's cock, making him choke, his hand shooting out to grab hold of the mantle-like piece across the top of the headboard.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, keep doin' that, baby, and it ain't gonna be a problem."</p>
<p>Shoyo chuckled through his grin and stroked his cock, squeezing the base on every downstroke. Atsumu panted above him, whining and groaning, repeating Shoyo's name like a prayer or a mantra or both. And soon, Shoyo could feel a swelling near the base, firm like the rest of his length, throbbing.</p>
<p>"This okay?" he asked, determined to make Atsumu feel as good as possible.</p>
<p>"Wrap. Wrap one hand 'round it," Atsumu managed to get out, Shoyo following his instructions and making him groan. "Oh fuck, yeah, just like that. Then take yer other, stroke the rest."</p>
<p>Shoyo slipped his other hand inside his underwear and did as suggested, stroking and rubbing the head, thumbing at the slit.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, perfect," Atsumu groaned, hips rocking in rhythm with what Shoyo was doing. "Yer gon' make me come."</p>
<p>He smirked. "Ain't makin' ya come the point?" he mimicked Atsumu's accent.</p>
<p>"Killin' me," he grumbled into Shoyo's shoulder when his head fell, hand gripping the opposite one, the other hand bruising Shoyo's hip. "I'm gettin'--"</p>
<p>"I can feel it."</p>
<p>And he could. The knot was getting larger, Shoyo unable to wrap his whole hand around it now. He did his best to squeeze and massage while still paying attention to the rest of his cock. Atsumu's hips were moving sloppily and it was one, two, three more strokes before he was grunting out a swear and Shoyo's name. His dick pulsed as he shot out and Shoyo automatically moved his hands down to grip the knot in a tight hold, making him cry out more.</p>
<p>When he was done coming and nothing more was streaming out, Atsumu raised his head to kiss him. Shoyo's hips rocked up automatically, his cock still surprisingly hard, and Atsumu reached into his underwear to touch him, fingers rubbing near his base and…</p>
<p>And Shoyo could feel extra girth there, firm, almost like Atsumu's knot but nowhere near as big.</p>
<p>"It'll get bigger," Atsumu murmured. "You're going through a second puberty and still growing."</p>
<p>Shoyo hummed thoughtfully, enjoying the feel of someone else's hand on him for once. But more than that, he was enjoying the way Atsumu felt in his own hand, giving his knot another loving squeeze.</p>
<p>"Can't wait to feel this inside me."</p>
<p>Atsumu shuddered and swore as he came inside his underwear a second time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Like everything else in his life, the room that Daishou Suguru called his office was full of nothing but the best of the best. High end this, latest model that. His chair was made of genuine leather, his desk rich mahogany. None of that cheap Ikea pressboard shit that barely counted as wood and came a dime a dozen.<p>In his fingers he twirled a Montblac pen. On his body was a silk blend suit custom tailored for him, paired with Italian loafers he'd picked up while vacationing in the country. Surrounding him were first edition books he'd either picked up when they were initially published or had shelled out a pretty penny for. A paperweight of genuine crystal sat before him, etched by expert artisans into the shape of a nine tailed fox.</p>
<p>Yes, Daishou had a taste for the finer things. He could afford it and if it couldn't be bought, then he was able to make it disappear.</p>
<p>Was able to make people disappear, too.</p>
<p>He also had the uncanny ability to find what he himself had lost, although at times it took longer than he'd like or something--or someone--was in his way. His two most recent finds unfortunately fell into that category.</p>
<p>He'd found one, however, dark eyes falling to the laptop-turned-tablet on his lap, his feet kicked up on his desk. On the screen was that Kageyama Miwa girl he'd lucked upon while searching for his real target, the <i>Seishin</i> Kitsune with voluminous brown hair, blunt bangs, and dainty features.</p>
<p>His Mika.</p>
<p>He'd told her she couldn't get too far from him, that there was nowhere she could run to that he couldn't track. And he'd been right.</p>
<p>Now, it was only a matter of time before he had her and Kaseya's Powers in his hands.</p>
<p>"You really think that Tobio kid will help us?"</p>
<p>Daishou raised his eyes to his subordinate, Hiroo standing there like a good little soldier, hands folded nearly in front of himself. His suit was of good quality, a requirement for being a part of Daishou's Clan, though nowhere near as good as what the Leader himself wore. No one could look or dress better than him.</p>
<p>His lips pursed. Hiroo had floundered recently, almost being caught by that annoying little Shoyo while following him the night before. And now the little kit had disappeared, presumably into the hands of Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p>
<p>The last person on Earth Daishou wanted to deal with.</p>
<p>He should've seen it coming though. <i>Seishin</i> types were determined to be thorns in his paws and prevent him from getting what was his.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Daishou put his pen back in its case, shining under the light coming from the crystal chandelier above them. He thought over the question for barely a moment, grin spreading across his face. "Of course he will. It will amaze you what one will do when it comes to love, especially if he thinks we're gonna spare those he cares for."</p>
<p>Hiroo smirked, tiny bolts of lightning sparking from his hands in anticipation. Daishou returned to ignoring him, thinking over his plan once more. Gaining Kaseya's Power was just step one. Next would be wiping out all of Ushijima's Clan, then Mika's, then anyone else standing in his way during his bid for absolute control of more than just this lame little multi-island nation.</p>
<p>And once he had what he deserved, there'd be no one who could stop him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thank you to all who take the time to leave comments! Means so much. </p>
<p>And of course, the usual love sent to Ingrid and Pandora.</p>
<p>Next chapter in five days, Friday August 21st. Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER FIFTEEN</h3>
</div><p>Unlike Shoyo, who had apparently been sheltered and had the truth hidden from him his entire life, Atsumu had grown up learning all about foxes and Kitsunes. Including anatomy. And, unfortunately, sex ed.</p>
<p>Which, okay, yeah, he was glad for the latter so he didn't freak out when he jerked off and his dick suddenly had this huge bulb at the end, terrified he'd broken something or caused permanent damage when it wouldn't go down. He wasn't, however, all that thrilled over getting That Talk from his guardian and another member of their then-Clan.</p>
<p>Osamu suffering alongside him in the next chair made it a little more tolerable. Misery loves company or whatever.</p>
<p>Point was, as awkward as those talks had been, Atsumu was grateful for them so he knew what was going on with his body, what was normal, that everything was a-okay. The knowledge proved itself helpful in that moment as they showered together, making out as they washed each other off with Shoyo paying special attention to Atsumu's still sensitive cock. Because he had come a <i>lot</i> while he'd knotted Shoyo's hand.</p>
<p>A <i>lot</i> a lot.</p>
<p>He might as well throw those undies out because he was fairly sure there was no saving them from that amount of mess.</p>
<p>Which led to him reminiscing over those awkward conversations and yes, he should expect a fair amount of come while knotting and how it would be okay once everything levelled off, he wouldn't pop one with every orgasm.</p>
<p>Except with his Mate.</p>
<p>Sweeping Shoyo's wet hair back from his forehead, Atsumu cupped his beaming face, taking in light freckles and flecks of gold in his chestnut eyes and his pale skin going red from the heat of the water pouring on them both. He knew he was in love with Shoyo and had the feeling this was <i>It</i> for him but… he didn't know why the M-word was surprising him so much.</p>
<p>And when he truly thought about it, he realized he was only surprised that the term hadn't occurred to him earlier.</p>
<p>Shoyo was his <i>Mate</i>, the one person on this planet that Inari had designated as Atsumu's. They were two halves of a whole, yin and yang, a perfect balance. Shoyo brought warmth to his cold nature while Atsumu cooled down his fiery one. They complemented each other. They worked well together. They… they were fated for each other.</p>
<p>And that was way heavier than anything Shoyo needed at that moment.</p>
<p>So he kept it to himself, kissing his beautiful, adorable, wonderful <i>Mate</i> then cutting the water off. Atsumu stepped out first, grabbing a clean towel to wrap Shoyo in as he stepped with care on the wet tile. Steam clouded the air, created condensation on the mirror, stuck to their already damp skin, yet Shoyo still pressed in close, his arms wrapping around Atsumu and his hands finding his first Tail. Atsumu held him right back, kissing the top of his wet hair.</p>
<p>"I love you," he whispered, needing to voice the words before they burst out of his chest.</p>
<p>Shoyo sighed, warm breath ghosting over Atsumu's rapidly cooling skin, and sagged against him. He didn't say anything but the way he tightened his hold was enough for Atsumu to know.</p>
<p>He'll hear the words one day.</p>
<p>For now, this was enough.</p>
<p>And his phone was buzzing in the other room.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, my phone's working again!"</p>
<p>Shoyo laughed against his chest. "Should we go check who it is?"</p>
<p>Atsumu snuggled his face into Shoyo's neck. "It's either Daichi telling us we're leaving soon or my brother bitchin' 'bout something."</p>
<p>"So that's a 'yes'?"</p>
<p>He let out an overdramatic groan and sagged against the shorter man. "Fiiiine," he complained then unfortunately extracted himself from Shoyo's hold to scuff his way into the bedroom. Shoyo let out a squeak and fabric shuffled before he followed, wrapping a towel around Atsumu's waist from behind.</p>
<p>"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't dry off properly."</p>
<p>Atsumu snorted, peering back at him with an amused smirk. "Completely ignoring the fact that we don't get sick or catch colds," he pointed out, digging his phone out the rice bag as Shoyo continued to wrap the towel around his waist. "Second, I'm literally a fresh water Kitsune. This is actually helping me out."</p>
<p>Shoyo finally paused where he was tucking the towel ends in, chest pressed against Atsumu's back. "Oh. Is that why your shirt was wet earlier?"</p>
<p>He flushed as he remembered his unsmooth actions of choking on his water and sputtering it over himself at what Kuroo had blurted out. "N-no. That, that was an unrelated thing."</p>
<p>His phone now working, he distracted himself from the warmth clinging to his back by checking the recently arrived message.</p>
<p>After all the older ones arrived and he ignored them.</p>
<p>'<i>Leaving in ten. Meet downstairs</i>'</p>
<p>"Guess we gotta get dressed, huh?" Shoyo commented, standing on his tiptoes to peer over Atsumu's shoulder. "Shame. Was enjoying the view." His hands splayed over Atsumu's abs, burning him.</p>
<p>Atsumu choked at his blunt words, grabbing hold of the bureau to prevent himself from falling. "Killin' me."</p>
<p>Shoyo giggled into his shoulder blades then kissed there, right over his tail. "Do you have any undies I can borrow? Since apparently you do actually own some."</p>
<p>Turning, he grabbed hold of Shoyo's ass and gave it a squeeze. "Tryna get into my underwear, huh?"</p>
<p>Now Shoyo was flushing and spluttering and Atsumu was chuckling and kissing the side of his neck.</p>
<p>"C'mon. I'll find ya something."</p>
<p>The two of them got dressed, Atsumu in a pair of jeans and a black tee, Shoyo in his same sweats and shirt from before. He checked on his little sister briefly to make sure she was okay and still sleeping before lacing his fingers with Atsumu's and heading downstairs with him.</p>
<p>Oikawa and Daichi were already in the living room, chatting lowly. Daichi was dressed in a black Dri-Fit tee and matching tactical pants with who knew what in all the pockets. Oikawa, for once, was dressed like a normal person in actual jeans and black sweater that was hard to tell if it was actually his. His eyes roamed the new arrivals, zeroing in on their joined hands, their necks, their still damp hair, and a knowing smirk formed on his face.</p>
<p>"Well then," he remarked haughtily, looking far too smug for his own good.</p>
<p>Atsumu rolled his eyes as he and Shoyo came to a stop. "You have zero room to talk, ya leopard-necked hypocrite."</p>
<p>Oikawa's lips pursed, pissed. Atsumu was the one to smirk smugly now.</p>
<p>"Break it up," Daichi commanded in his Cop Voice, fixing them both with hard looks, as footsteps sounded on the floor above then down the stairs. Two sets of steps. Ushijima must've been coming to see them off and give last minute directions.</p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p>Turning, he found the Leader surprisingly casual in a pair of jeans and a v-neck tee that probably cost more than half of Atsumu's wardrobe. Suga was at his right, as always, dressed in his own pair of black jeans and longsleeve, a sharp contrast to his pale skin and silver hair. A jolt at Atsumu's side had him peering down at Shoyo, who seemed surprised by the sight of the couple.</p>
<p>Ah. Right. He didn't know Suga outside of his role of Temple caretaker, where he was constantly dressed in <i>yukatas</i> and <i>geta</i> sandals. Had to be quite surprising to see him in more modern clothes.</p>
<p>Inari forbid Shoyo find out that Suga wore nothing underneath his Temple-wear. </p>
<p>The couple joined their group and Ushijima looked them over in turn before nodding in approval. "Have we got a plan sorted?"</p>
<p>Fuck. Atsumu probably should've stuck around for that.</p>
<p>Daichi nodded, arms folded in an authoritative manner, full Cop Mode engaged. "We'll be taking the Terrain, since it has the most room for the five of us plus Hinata's belongings."</p>
<p>Ushijima turned to Shoyo at that. "You need not bring everything. It's not a full move, hopefully just temporary until everything is resolved and Daishou is taken care of. As much as we hope this won't take long, you should also prepare for a prolonged interruption to your life and pack accordingly. Clothing, essentials, important papers, anything you feel your sister needs."</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded to show he understood while Atsumu frowned at the ground. It wasn't that he wanted this threat hanging over the Hinatas for a long time, the two of them unable to leave the Clan's grounds or return to their lives, but… he really wanted to keep the two of them around for a long time.</p>
<p>Like "forever".</p>
<p>"Remember to move with great caution," Ushijima warned them. "The apartment is most likely being watched."</p>
<p>"Leave them to me," Suga stated with grim determination, eyes momentarily going black.</p>
<p>Ushijima squeezed his Mate's shoulder. "There are human civilians in that same building so be careful not to be spotted by them either. We all know what's at stake here. I want to see you all returning in one piece and unharmed, understood?"</p>
<p>Nods. Murmurs of assertion. Atsumu felt his chest clench.</p>
<p>"Any questions?"</p>
<p>"Yup!" Oikawa spoke up, turning to Shoyo. "Shou-chan, you have suitcases and baggage to pack your items in, correct?"</p>
<p>Shoyo's eyes widened momentarily, then he stuck the tip of his tongue out adorably as he thought it over.</p>
<p>"Taking that as a 'no'. Bee-are-bee." At that, he disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>Shoyo jumped and glanced around for him.</p>
<p>"Better get used to him popping in and out like that," Atsumu advised, juggling their joined hands. "He does it a lot."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately," Ushijima sighed.</p>
<p>Seconds later, Oikawa reappeared with two large Samsonite suitcases, one a sensible all black, the other a wild galaxy pattern, and it wasn't hard to guess whose was whose.</p>
<p>"Okay, time to go."</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded overheard, Oikawa's eyes went wide and he grinned mischievously before disappearing once more. Iwaizumi appeared halfway down the staircase seconds later, pointing a finger at the group.</p>
<p>"Remind that piece of shit that he has to come back at some point."</p>
<p>Oikawa appeared long enough to trill "love you, too, Iwa-chan!"</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed. It was gonna be a long night.</p>
<p>The group made their way outside and down the path to the driveway. Oikawa was already sitting in the front passenger seat of the SUV, suitcases presumably in the back. Daichi then unlocked it so everyone else could get in, he behind the wheel, Suga, Shoyo, and Atsumu in the back seat in that order. Mere moments later, they were all buckled in, the engine was started, and they were heading down the driveway.</p>
<p>Shoyo kept his eyes focused out the front window, watching their surroundings, gnawing his thumbnail. Atsumu kept their hands clasped, rubbing the back of Shoyo's with his thumb, sending bursts of cooling whenever he felt his Mate's skin grow too warm.</p>
<p>At one point, Shoyo opened his mouth, only to close it when the SUV made a right turn. His brow furrowed before realization relaxed the expression.</p>
<p>"You've been to my place before," he stated, didn't ask.</p>
<p>Daichi's eyes met his in the rear view and Atsumu picked up a trace of remorse in them. "We were keeping an eye on you."</p>
<p>He bit his bottom lip, peeking at Atsumu out the corner of his eye in a way that felt too close to suspicion and mistrust. It felt like an arrow to the chest and he tried for a reassuring smile that felt wavey and fake and nowhere near enough.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," Suga commented from Shoyo's other side, patting his knee with a tight yet commiserating smile on his face. "Orders are never personal."</p>
<p>Atsumu grimaced and turned his attention out the side window, staring at passing buildings through tinted glass. The world seemed void of life, streetlamps the only ones awake. Even traffic lights had called it a night, flashing a yellow yield rather than switching through their tri-color pattern.</p>
<p>"I'm not an order," Shoyo murmured under his breath and it took Atsumu a couple seconds to realize the words had actually been aimed at him.</p>
<p>Turning, he found Shoyo looking up at him with an almost hopeful glint in his eye, passing streetlamps throwing weird shadows across his face. Atsumu thought back to Osamu's words from what felt like a lifetime ago, the accusation he'd thrown that felt too close to the truth.</p>
<p>"You haven't been since the first time I laid eyes on you in that <i>conbini</i> that very first Tuesday."</p>
<p>"You mean Wednesday. You came in during a slow day, which is Wednesdays."</p>
<p>Atsumu snickered, smiling at the fact that Shoyo remembered the day they met. "Nah. I saw ya through the window the day before and couldn't work up the nerve to go in and say 'hi'."</p>
<p>"Aww!" Oikawa chimed in from the front seat, twisted to bat his eyelashes and coo at them. "'Tsummie-chan has such a way with words."</p>
<p>"I will shave your hair off while you sleep, braid it into a rope, and choke you with it."</p>
<p>"Just like that."</p>
<p>Daichi sighed and Suga giggled and Shoyo glanced back and forth like he couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. Neither could Atsumu really.</p>
<p>"We're on Hinata's street," Daichi stated as he took a right and the atmosphere within the SUV shifted immediately. Conversations ceased as everyone focused, listened, watched. Oikawa turned around to face the front. Shoyo tensed up. Atsumu squeezed his hand. Suga closed his eyes and took a few deep steady breaths. Daichi raised his hand then curled his fingers into a fist.</p>
<p>The lights were cut off and the sound of the engine suddenly muffled. Atsumu knew anyone outside the vehicle wouldn't be able to see it or them, an Illusion allowing them to disappear entirely. Daichi's connection to the road, to the metal parts inside the engine allowed him to keep it silent. Suga's grand Illusionary work allowed them to blend further into the shadows. Oikawa closed his eyes in concentration, took a deep breath, then reopened them with a violet light emitting from them.</p>
<p>"Twelve cars parked on Hinata's side of the apartment building," he stated flatly, his voice distant with a strange echo that made it sound as though two of him were speaking at once. "Single car off to the side that matched the description of the previous watcher. License plate is different. Two passengers."</p>
<p>Daichi breathed a swear, muffling it with his hand over his lips.</p>
<p>"The <i>Chikyu</i> and another, spiky hair, brown, unknown."</p>
<p>"Seguro or Takachiho?" Suga asked quietly.</p>
<p>Daichi shrugged a broad shoulder. "We can't presume anything. Either type paired with an earth type spells danger though. Daishou isn't expecting Hinata to be alone if and when he returns here and is prepared for a fight."</p>
<p>Shoyo swallowed hard. Atsumu grit his jaw and stretched his senses to the sewer water running beneath them.</p>
<p>Oikawa's eyes closed and he shuddered before reopening them back to their usual brown hue, his subconscious back in his body.</p>
<p>"Here's what's gonna happen," Daichi began, Cop Mode all over again. "When we park, Suga, I want you to give them a nice nap, buy us some time. Oikawa, Project and check inside the apartment for any surprises. When we get the all clear, Suga is gonna help Shade us until we're inside and make sure no one on the outside can tell the lights are on. Ordinarily I'd say to keep them off but I don't think Shoyo's night-vision is quite up to par yet."</p>
<p>Shoyo actually slumped at that, heart thumping guiltily, and Atsumu rubbed his hand to remind him it wasn't his fault.</p>
<p>"Atsumu and Oikawa, neither of you are to let Shoyo out of your sight," Daichi continued. "If someone unexpected shows up and tries to make trouble, then Oikawa, I want you to Travel Shoyo back home. Atsumu, you don't do jack shit until Shoyo is away and safe, I fucking mean it." His eyes narrowed at the rear view mirror and Atsumu could feel the heat of his stare bouncing off the reflective surface. "None of your usual shit, or so help me--"</p>
<p>"I ain't gonna," he interrupted. He'd never do anything to jeopardize Shoyo's safety.</p>
<p>"Hinata is our only priority. Sorry, Hinata, but we're gonna put you above any of your material possessions, no matter how important or valuable they may be to you."</p>
<p>Swallowing, Shoyo nodded. "I get it."</p>
<p>Looking apologetic once more, Daichi nodded in return, exhaling deeply. "Showtime, fellas."</p>
<p>With that, he pulled into the parking lot, the car silent despite its size and the cracked cement it rolled over. Daichi parked at the back, under the cover of trees and away from the bright fluorescent lights buzzing overhead. As Oikawa had said, a dozen cars were parked in the lot, most towards the building or under the lamps the Kitsunes were avoiding. Yet parked on the other edge to the side was a singular SUV, with a perfect view of Shoyo's front door.</p>
<p>Atsumu's hand cranked around the door handle, his skin growing cold, teeth aching. The water in a bottle sitting in the front console started bubbling and Daichi growled his name in a warning. It wasn't until he felt a warm hand squeeze his that he calmed down, Shoyo pulling him back to himself and reminding him that as much as he wanted to get out and fill those asshole's car with water from a nearby hydrant, he couldn't.</p>
<p>They had to be subtle and silent and the exact opposite of what they had been earlier that day at the <i>conbini</i>.</p>
<p>Once he was assured Atsumu wasn't gonna lose it again, Daichi gave a signalling nod to Suga. After nodding right back, Suga cracked his window open, a tendril of black smoke slowly creeping its way out.</p>
<p>Shoyo gasped and tried to scramble away, pushing into Atsumu as much as he could with a belt still buckled over his lap. Atsumu simply wrapped an arm around him and told him to relax, whispered in his ear that it was okay.</p>
<p>"Not all who are Void are bad."</p>
<p>Suga breathed out a mirthless laugh, turning to them with all black eyes. If Atsumu didn't know the guy, he'd find the juxtaposition between his pale skin and the darkness of his eyes terrifying as hell. Even still it was vaguely creepy and he didn't blame Shoyo for the rabbiting heart under his palm.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Suga assured, lips quirked in a sad smile. "Took me a long time to realize that, too." He turned back to the window, watching as the smoke crept along the ground towards the stand out SUV. Oikawa closed his eyes to Project once more, breathing steady and even.</p>
<p>Shoyo was still trembling and Atsumu simply held him, kissed his head, shoved aside feelings of inadequacy. He wanted to be doing something to help, but knew in that moment the best he could do was wait, was be quiet to let the others focus, was calm Shoyo and keep guarding him.</p>
<p>He glanced around the parking lot, seeing a couple rodents scurry in search of food and shelter. No humans, no Kitsunes either from what he could tell.</p>
<p>Although…</p>
<p>He leaned forward to whisper in Daichi's ear. "How can we tell Daishou or anyone else isn't hiding in the shadows?"</p>
<p>"That's why we have Suga," he explained calmly, gesturing to the mentioned man with his head. "Tetsurou would've helped give us coverage by outing the lights but Suga could not only give us darkness, but also feel along the shadows for anyone else." His brow furrowed, muscle in his jaw ticking as his eyes grew distant, like he was thinking of something else. "Doesn't matter how powerful Daishou thinks he is. Suga is older and more powerful. I'd put my faith in him any day."</p>
<p>"Aww, Daichi, you flatter me," Suga chuckled, playfully smacking Daichi's shoulder, eyes brown once again. "They're both down for the count, but one of us will have to keep checking on them. No telling how long it'll last or what kind of strength they have."</p>
<p>"Were you able to tell who the second was?"</p>
<p>Suga screwed his features up and shook his head. "I got a look at his face, but that was it. Definitely not either of the guys Kuroo described earlier."</p>
<p>"Doesn't sound like the guy who followed me either," Shoyo chimed in, more relaxed now that Suga had seemingly returned to normal. "Unless he was wearing a wig or is wearing now one."</p>
<p>Daichi rubbed at his forehead. "Let's err on the side of caution and assume it's a different person. Brings our total up to a possible six right?"</p>
<p>All three backseat riders nodded. Oikawa opened his eyes and blinked a few times, hand rubbing along the armrest of the center console.</p>
<p>"Apartment is all clear. I need a minute."</p>
<p>Daichi reached out and gripped the back of Oikawa's neck to help center him then peered into the rearview mirror. "Think you three can go ahead? We'll join you once Oikawa is connected to himself again. I just don't wanna waste time with all of us sitting here like easy targets."</p>
<p>Once more the three of them nodded then got out. Suga and Atsumu grabbed the suitcases from the back and Shoyo nervously fiddled with his keys. Atsumu joined their free hands and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>"It's gonna be fine. If you want, I can pack up your clothes while you take care of Natsu's stuff, make it go faster. Then we'll be heading back before ya know it."</p>
<p>He almost said "heading back home" before he realized that for Shoyo, he was already there. The apartment building they were in front of was his home, had been for years, if not his whole life.</p>
<p>His chest felt like ice over that revelation and he ignored it, putting a reassuring smile on his face as Shoyo peered up at him.</p>
<p>"C'mon," he urged. "Les'go."</p>
<p>Suga led the way, Shoyo in the middle, Atsumu watching their backs. The more experienced Kitsunes carried the suitcases still, hypervigilant. Atsumu could hear dozens of people snoring, mouth-breathing, shuffling in their sleep. A couple folks still had TVs on, a couple had white noise machines, several had AC units rattling or fans blowing. A baby cried in one of the units, parents sleepily arguing over whose turn it was, as the three Kitsunes made their way up the stairs and past them.</p>
<p>Outside the right door, Suga and Atsumu guarded either side, the blond focusing his hearing inside. Nothing but the fridge humming and he exchanged looks with Suga that told him the older man didn't hear anything else either.</p>
<p>After Shoyo unlocked the door, the three of them scurried inside and closed it behind them. Suga created a shadow over the windows on either side of the apartment before they cut the lights on, ensuring that no one outside would know that they were in there, that Shoyo had snuck home beneath their noses.</p>
<p>"I'll keep guard," Suga said softly, keeping his voice low. "I've got coverage on every window in this place and a sound block Illusion surrounding us but still be careful, okay?"</p>
<p>The twosome nodded as Shoyo grabbed the crazy galaxy printed suitcase then headed down the hall with Atsumu following.</p>
<p>"My room," Shoyo pointed to the door at the end then the one on the right. "I'll grab Natsu's stuff then see what important stuff I need out the safe in the bedroom closet."</p>
<p>"We might could see if Oikawa could transport that himself, depending on its weight."</p>
<p>Shoyo laughed at him. "'Might could'?"</p>
<p>"Shaddup." Atsumu pushed at him and sneered playfully before they split up.</p>
<p>Shoyo's room felt...well, very Shoyo. His bed was messy, like he'd been in a hurry, dark blue sheets with matching blue plaid comforter tossed to the bottom of the bed, kicked away and forgotten. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt were on the floor in piles, removed and dropped and ignored. The walls were mostly bare, save for a few photos collaged together and Atsumu resisted the urge to go over and get a closer look.</p>
<p>Another time.</p>
<p>For now, he put the suitcase on top of the bed and opened it up, finding a smaller one inside. And a bag inside of that. Then a toiletries bag inside of that.</p>
<p>Oikawa had grabbed their entire luggage <i>sets</i>.</p>
<p>He wondered if Iwaizumi was okay with that or if that was why he'd been grumpy before they left. Knowing the couple, Oikawa had done something to purposely piss him off.</p>
<p>Okay, not something Atsumu needed to bother thinking about right then and there. Instead, he headed for the closet and opened it up.</p>
<p>"Any clothing preferences?" he asked, hoping Shoyo's ears were working enough to hear him through the wall.</p>
<p>"Not really. Just something of everything, I guess."</p>
<p>"Something of everything it is." Reaching forward, he started taking hangers off the rod, grabbing from the front and middle. There wasn't a whole lot of organization from what Atsumu could tell. If it was shoved to the back, he figured it wasn't worn as much.</p>
<p>He filled the biggest suitcase up with almost all of Shoyo's closet, snatching up shoes from the bottom and shoving them in the pockets in and out. Then he set to work filling the next sized suitcase down with items from his drawers, underwear and socks and comfy looking shorts and worn t-shirts. He stumbled upon a couple pairs of swim trunks and smiled as an idea formed in his head.</p>
<p>"These trunks still fit ya?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Haven't had much of a chance to wear them though. Why?"</p>
<p>"I promised ya a date, didn't I?" Atsumu reminded as he packed them.</p>
<p>Shoyo laughed. "Gee, I wonder what we'll be doing then."</p>
<p>Atsumu grinned. "Yer dating a river type, babe. Get used to a lotta water themed dates."</p>
<p>"Looking forward to it."</p>
<p>He had to pause to clutch his chest. This guy was so damn bad for his health, honestly.</p>
<p>"Stop flirting, I'm getting diabetes," Oikawa complained out of nowhere, striding into Shoyo's room as though he belonged there. His pallor still looked off but it was obvious he was determined to fight through his current condition. Iwaizumi would probably call him a dumbass and force him to sit down yet Atsumu knew Oikawa would fight it and argue. He'd be flat out offended if Atsumu dared suggest he do anything like that.</p>
<p>So he didn't.</p>
<p>"There's a safe in the closet," he pointed out, recalling the fireproofed hunk that was barely half a meter long and wide and half that in height. "Think you can handle it?"</p>
<p>Oikawa humphed and stuck his nose in the air before marching over. He crouched down to put his hand on the safe, gave it a couple testing lifts. "As long as this is all I'm taking."</p>
<p>"Go for it."</p>
<p>He disappeared, along with the safe.</p>
<p>Atsumu zipped up the suitcases he'd filled, then grabbed the toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom. He grabbed whatever he found on the counter: brushes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant. Then he checked the drawers, finding extra hair ties and clips and bows and other accessories that he tossed in the bag, too.</p>
<p>Then he had a flash of memory that had him searching the tub, which was when Shoyo came in.</p>
<p>"Bubbles," Atsumu remarked, holding the bottle up and smiling proudly. Shoyo grinned right back and checked what had been packed already. "Can you grab the rubber ducks, too? And the kids shampoo?"</p>
<p>"On it."</p>
<p>The bags were packed one by one, Shoyo making sure Natsu's needs were taken care of first, all her clothes and toys and activities. Atsumu figured this was a habit of his, just like any other parent, always putting the kid first, and he realized that Kuroo's earlier joke over becoming a dad was more on the nose than previously thought. </p>
<p>Oikawa Traveled the suitcases into the car, two at a time, until all of it was packed. Shoyo did one last check of all the rooms to make sure nothing was forgotten, that windows were locked and appliances off and the AC not running. Satisfied, he turned to the rest of the group and nodded.</p>
<p>"Think we're all set."</p>
<p>Daichi nodded back, still in Cop Mode. "Suga, Oikawa, how're the passengers?"</p>
<p>"Still out from what I could tell," Oikawa answered and Suga nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Okay, we go in this order: Suga, Atsumu, Hinata, Oikawa, me. The first sign of trouble, Oikawa, you get Hinata back to the Temple grounds. Don't even hesitate. We all clear?"</p>
<p>Everyone gave their assent, Daichi looking them all over before heading to the door. "No fucking around. Just straight to the car then home."</p>
<p>More agreeing then he turned the knob and opened the door. And like good little soldiers, they all filed out, one by one, in the order Daichi had given.</p>
<p>Outside, the air was muggy despite being pitch black and nearly three am, and Atsumu stretched his elemental senses to figure out if a storm was coming. Certainly felt like it. Kinda put a literal damper on his plans for the next day.</p>
<p>But more than that… there was something ominous hanging in the air. It felt a lot like when he and Osamu were walking to the <i>conbini</i> less than twenty-four hours ago, just before they'd pretty much foiled Daishou's plan.</p>
<p>Or at least Plan A.</p>
<p>Maybe Plan B, he reasoned, remembering Shoyo's parents.</p>
<p>He reached a hand back and felt now familiar warm fingers tangling with his cooler ones, bringing a sense of peace and calm to his mind.</p>
<p>Not that there was any reason not to be calm at that moment, the group reaching the parking lot.</p>
<p>Although really, things going so smoothly and easily should be cause for alarm. Pendulum had to swing the other way.</p>
<p>He squeezed Shoyo's hand tighter, pulled him a little closer, focused on his hearing. The apartments were as they had been, the crying baby back to sleep, insomniacs flipping through infomercials and cheesy game shows, people snoring and mouth-breathing and rustling and--</p>
<p><i>There</i>.</p>
<p>Those heart beats didn't belong.</p>
<p>Atsumu opened his mouth to warn, to tell Oikawa to go, but it was too late. The metal trash can came flying outta nowhere and crashed into Oikawa's head with perfect aim, knocking him out instantly. Daichi barely even got the word "down!" out of his mouth before Atsumu was crouching down and hauling Shoyo over between a minivan and a pick-up.</p>
<p> "I thought they were unconscious," Shoyo hissed and he curled into a ball.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me, too." Unless it was some other guys who'd shown up.</p>
<p>He poked his head over the top of the truck's cargo space and caught sight of the <i>Chikyu</i> from the <i>conbini</i>, the one Oikawa had said was in the SUV.</p>
<p>Shit. Okay. Same guys then.</p>
<p>He ducked back down again. "They either woke up while we were making our way downstairs or they were faking being knocked out. Not that it matters." He grumbled the last part then peeked over the bed of the truck again to figure out what was happening.</p>
<p>Daichi was fighting with the other <i>Chikyu</i> type, large chunks of the nearby broken sidewalk covering his forearms as he held them up to shield his face from flying debris, giving Atsumu major Captain America in <i>Infinity War</i> vibes. Suga was conjuring up a dark shadow to control, moving it into dark spaces to find any other surprise threats, as he stood by Oikawa's prone form, protecting. And the other attacking Kitsune…</p>
<p>"Surprise!"</p>
<p>Atsumu jumped back as the spikey haired guy Oikawa had previously mentioned suddenly popped up from the truck bed. A menacing grin was on his face, body dressed in the same nice black suit as his companions, same green tie, silver pin on the lapel.</p>
<p>He didn't get a chance to look at it though. Instincts had him scrambling to his feet, Shoyo doing the same, and he put himself between the two of them. Reaching out with his elemental instincts once again, he sensed a puddle left over from previous rain and he quickly took advantage, trying to return the favor of surprise.</p>
<p>A quick flick of his hands and the water rushed over, heading straight for--</p>
<p>The guy practically swatted it away, sending the small wave spraying. But it was enough of a distraction to get the couple moving, Atsumu pushing Shoyo towards their SUV across the lot.</p>
<p>"Don't stop until you're inside!" he called out.</p>
<p>Atsumu both heard and felt the water collect behind him and knew they were dealing with another <i>Kawa</i>. His usual tricks weren't gonna work because this guy could combat them, could stop them.</p>
<p>Didn't mean Atsumu was gonna give up though.</p>
<p>"Suga!" he called out as he ran, eyes locked on the smaller man speeding in front of him. "Get Shoyo!"</p>
<p>A black shadow in the shape of a hand rushed over, wrapping around Shoyo and snatching him up. Atsumu immediately stopped and turned around to face the floating puddle zooming towards him, then reached his hands upwards before yanking them back down. With it came a heavy downpour that landed solely on his opponent, knocking him down. A sweep of his hands and Atsumu had him sliding off his feet and slamming into the truck bed.</p>
<p>Down for the moment, he turned back to find Shoyo by the SUV, the dark shadow of Suga's still around him, ready to whip him away in a heartbeat if needed. Atsumu wanted to head his way, to get behind the wheel and take off, but he couldn't leave his Clan-mates stranded, not with Oikawa unconscious.</p>
<p>"Get in the fuckin' car!" Daichi yelled, slamming a cement pole into the <i>Chikyu</i>'s side. Payment for Osamu, Atsumu decided, beating feet to the SUV. "Just fuckin' go!"</p>
<p>Water slammed into Atsumu, but before he hit the ground, he was lifted up by the wave. The drenched <i>Kawa</i> was seething as he approached across the lot, formally spiky hair now flat and limp.</p>
<p>"You fucked with the wrong Kitsune," he growled.</p>
<p>Atsumu let out a laugh and smirked. "You stole my line." Hands pressed together, he aimed them at the other man and sent water rushing out from between his palms, following the line of his pointed fingers. Right in the face, forcing him to raise a hand to stop it and allowing Atsumu to jump down from the wave he'd been riding. He grabbed control of the water and ran towards the guy, hand up to keep the molecules on a leash, the other turning into a fist.</p>
<p>He sent the water flying first, another distraction, and as the <i>Kawa</i> slapped away the latest attack, Atsumu socked the guy in the jaw. The guy stumbled over but didn't fall, recovering far too quickly.</p>
<p>"Not good enough to use your Powers, huh?" he taunted, smirking darkly. "Little baby Kit. Isn't it past your bedtime? Don't worry, I'll tuck you in."</p>
<p>"You talk too much," Atsumu remarked before throwing another punch, landing squarely on his nose.</p>
<p>The <i>Kawa</i> grunted as his head reared back from the force. Atsumu raised his fist for another shot but something hit him from the side, knocking him down.</p>
<p>He swore, dazed, grabbing his side as he gingerly got up. Then another wave hit him, throwing him back so he slammed into a car and dented it.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>He hissed as his back throbbed, as his vision swam. He could feel the water rise up around him but he was too dizzy to see what was happening. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to feel it, tried to grasp it with his powers.</p>
<p>Failed.</p>
<p>Tried again. Because Shoyo--</p>
<p>A blast of heat came over him and Atsumu opened his eyes to see the <i>Kawa</i> ducking away from something to his right. The scent of smoke and singed hair lingered in the air, the latter making Atsumu gag, and he turned to find…</p>
<p>To find Shoyo most definitely not in the car.</p>
<p>Inari dammit!</p>
<p>But more than that, he was standing there seething, shoulders rising and falling exaggeratedly as he huffed and puffed, lips curled in a fearsome sneer. His eyes were glowing a bright orange and fire engulfed both his hands.</p>
<p>The <i>Kawa</i> spun to face Shoyo, just as pissed, his hands curling into claws. Atsumu could make out the spirit of his Kitsune side, five tails and pointed ears all glowing blue, just like his eyes.</p>
<p>"How fucking dare you," he snarled evenly, the heat behind his words matching that of the flames that had just shot through.</p>
<p>"Like this!" Shoyo retorted, shoving a hand forward and sending another fireball.</p>
<p>Atsumu watched the <i>Kawa</i> move to grab hold of the water but he snatched it away first, instead sending it flying in the direction where his companion was currently being held in the grip of Suga's shadow. The <i>Chikyu</i> sputtered and Suga's shadow managed to slam him into the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Next, he reached over with it and slapped away the <i>Kawa</i>.</p>
<p>"I've got this one!" Atsumu yelled, awkwardly getting to his feet. His hips felt stiff as his back ached, but his hands still worked, his Elemental Mastery Tail still worked. He could still fight.</p>
<p>He turned hard eyes on Shoyo, who was still huffing and puffing. "Get back in the car!"</p>
<p>Shoyo stared at him wide eyed and opened his mouth to argue, but Atsumu beat him to it </p>
<p>"I can't fight and worry about you at the same time. Please just go!"</p>
<p>"I can fight, too!"</p>
<p>"You don't need to. You need to stay safe. For Natsu."</p>
<p>The mention of his sister had him jerking upright, flames extinguishing from his hands. Atsumu took the opportunity and carefully swept Shoyo up in a small wave that carried him to the SUV. Suga's shadow brought Oikawa's still limp form over at the same time and Shoyo focused on getting him into the front seat. Water rose up around the redhead and Atsumu knew it wasn't him.</p>
<p>Fucking <i>Kawa</i> was back up and threatening him.</p>
<p>With a growl, Atsumu turned back with his hands curled into claws and his lips pulled into a sneer. He felt everything surge up inside, felt his body tingle and buzz, sparking to life. Suddenly he was aware of every single molecule in the air, not just the puddles or waves or drops on clothing, but every tiny microscopic particle of it, too. He felt it all flowing, circulating, hanging heavy in the air, beyond anything he'd ever felt before. </p>
<p>It was almost too easy to bring his hands down and with it, a torrential downpour that soaked everything except his Clan-mates. Water beat down against cement and tar and metal roofs of cars, deafening in its volume. But he kept it going, even as he swirled his hands around.</p>
<p>"Run!" he yelled at Daichi and Suga, the latter of whom dropped his shadow attacker. Daichi kept his cement arm shields however, even as he signalled to Suga to go, following him to the SUV, even as he kept an eye on the others.</p>
<p>Atsumu let the torrential rain continue as he gathered up some of the already fallen water with less effort than ever before. Making a wave felt as easy as breathing and he swept up the rival Kitsunes before sending the wave down the road in the opposite direction they needed to go to get home. He didn't know how far it would go, what it would run into, but it was enough to give them an opening to leave.</p>
<p>He raced to the SUV and clambered into the backseat. The door was barely shut when Daichi pulled out of the parking space and gunned it down the road, ignoring any speed limits.</p>
<p>Shoyo threw himself at Atsumu, hugging him tight, and the blond couldn't help but embrace him just as fiercely.</p>
<p>"I'm pissed at you," he mumbled into red hair.</p>
<p>"I'm not sorry," Shoyo mumbled into his neck.</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed as he soaked the seat and the man in his arms, having kept the rain off his friends but not himself. He knew Shoyo wouldn't be sorry because had the situation been reversed, he would've done the same exact thing and not been remorseful in the slightest.</p>
<p>He was just relieved as hell that they'd all come out of it alive and okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, a few weeks ago: "This fic is <i>done</i>, it is <i>over</i>, I have <i>finished</i>, I am <i>moving on</i>."<br/>Me, a couple days ago: *adds two more scenes to this chapter*</p><p>Yeah...</p><p>More love to those who have left comments. You're all wonderful people and your sweet words fuel me in unbelievable ways. And, of course, my usual love and adoration to Ingrid and Pandora for being amazing and fun to talk to.</p><p>Next chapter in five days, Wednesday August 26th. Until then, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or via the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER SIXTEEN</h3>
</div><p>Pulling up to the great big house behind the Temple, Shoyo was surprised that he was surprised to find people waiting on the porch. It made sense though. Earlier, Kuroo and Oikawa had been waiting for Daichi and Iwaizumi to come home from just a seemingly routine day at work. This was much bigger and presumably more dangerous. He knew instinctively that had Atsumu gone out on a trip like this with the threat of others wanting to harm him, then Shoyo would most definitely be on that porch waiting, too.</p><p>Out the corner of his eye, he took in Atsumu's profile, his slender nose and sharp jaw. His eyes screwed up with pain on every bump and with each grimace, Shoyo felt his chest get tighter. He remembered seeing Atsumu being thrown against that car, the cry of pain he let out, and before he knew it, Shoyo had been out the car and throwing fire at the person who'd hurt his boyfriend.</p><p>Glancing down, he inspected his hands, trembling from more than just the motion of the SUV. He'd really shot fire. He'd created it outta thin air and sent it hurling towards that asshole. He'd never experienced a level of power, of strength like that. It was almost primal and overwhelming and he hoped like hell he could do it again.</p><p>The SUV slowed to a stop and already Kuroo was running towards them, Iwaizumi striding with a sense of authority and urgency, Ushijima following them both at a more sedate pace. Suga heaved a sigh as he undid his seat belt, rubbing at his forehead.</p><p>"I'm so not in the mood for this conversation," he grumbled.</p><p>Shoyo watched as he opened the backdoor and slid out, just as Ushijima reached him. He put his hand on the largest man's chest to stop him, gave a fierce "tomorrow", then fell against him in exhaustion.</p><p>Iwaizumi was opening up the front passenger door and swearing at the sight of a barely conscious Oikawa, the leaner man having drifted in and out on the way home. He managed to mumble a weak "Iwa-chan" and give a sleepy smile as Iwaizumi gathered him into his arms and gently lifted him out of the car.</p><p>On the opposite side, Kuroo was clinging to Daichi outside the vehicle and Atsumu was standing on the gravel driveway, waiting for Shoyo to get out.</p><p>He looked exhausted.</p><p>Long lashes fluttered against dark circles, face pale, and for once, there was no smile to be found. Shoyo swallowed hard as guilt ate at him. If it hadn't been for him, his family, his need to get material objects, then Atsumu wouldn't have been in that fight and wouldn't have gotten hurt.</p><p>"Hey," Atsumu called out gently, leaning back into the car to cover Shoyo's hand with his own. "'Nuff-a that. I ain't blamin' ya and neither should you." Fatigue made his accent thicker as he slurred his words and Shoyo felt it wrap around him like a comforting blanket. "Les get inside an’ see Natsu, huh?"</p><p>The reminder of his sister brought a spark back to Shoyo, a tiny burst of energy to get him moving. He slid out the backseat and onto the gravel, Atsumu giving him space to move. It felt odd not to have his hand automatically wrapped in a cool one, but he got the feeling Atsumu needed to decompress, needed to metaphorically cool down. So instead, Shoyo headed for the rear door of the SUV and opened it up.</p><p>"We can grab all that tomorrow," Atsumu suggested, exhausted.</p><p>Shoyo unzipped one of the galaxy printed suitcases. "Need this tonight," he argued, rooting around until he found--</p><p>The stuffed fox had been crocheted by his mom while she was pregnant with Natsu, something to do to keep herself from going crazy as she was home all day and forced to take it easy. Now Natsu couldn't sleep without Kasey, one of the last connections she had with their parents, and Shoyo was gonna make sure she woke up with her stuffed friend in the bed with her.</p><p>No offense to Atsumu's Muko.</p><p>But Atsumu gave a long nod like he understood, corner of his mouth slightly ticking up in a tired smile. Then he nodded towards the door. "C'mon."</p><p>Shoyo didn't need to be told twice. He closed the back door then joined Atsumu on the walk to the porch. Atsumu moved stiffly, hands on his lower back, wincing every now and then. Shoyo felt that familiar clench in his chest at the sight, a helplessness that he couldn't do anything. </p><p>He felt sick with it.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Atsumu nodded and tried for a brave smile. "Yeah. Jus' need-a get in some water, let my Tail do its thing."</p><p>Shoyo twisted his lips, gripping Kasey tight in his hands. Helpless, useless, in the way. He'd brought nothing but trouble and pain into Atsumu's life and it had barely been twenty-four hours.</p><p>Maybe his original idea over not being with him had been right. Not only just because of his previous reasons regarding his sister, but also because of the chaos he apparently brought to Atsumu.</p><p>Or maybe he shouldn't be thinking about all this crap while exhausted.</p><p>Atsumu awkwardly made his way up the porch steps, causing Shoyo's chest to grow tighter and more hollow. When they reached the <i>genkan</i>, Shoyo had him wait so he could take Atsumu's shoes off for him.</p><p>The sounds of singing drifted through, a beautiful lilting lullaby that was more sounds than words. The richness of the voice enveloped him, caressed his mind, and Shoyo found himself falling asleep where he stood trying to kick off his sneakers.</p><p>A cool hand touched his, waking him back up. Atsumu gave him a tired but amused smile, simply stating "Sakusa" before leading him into the living room, where the melodic voice and four steady heartbeats emanated from.</p><p>He moved towards the living room in a trance-like state and suddenly was very aware of how the sirens in legends managed to lure all those unwitting sailors to their deaths. As expected, he found Sakusa sitting on the couch, medical mask surprisingly hanging off one ear, mouth moving as he sang the lullaby. Unexpected was Natsu tucked under his arm, fast asleep with her own arm wrapped tightly around Muko. Her other hand was being held by Osamu, who was dozing right beside her, dressed in a black tee and pajama pants covered in…</p><p>Was that SpongeBob?</p><p>Bokuto was laying stretched across the other couch with Akaashi using him as a mattress, both sleeping, while Kenma was curled up on an armchair, passed out as well, meaning the entire Clan--plus Natsu--had been waiting up for them. The sight brought life back to Shoyo's chest, his eyes glued to his sister sleeping peacefully between these two tall men, and he realized… he realized that even when things died down, there was no way he could keep her away from the Clan, no way he'd be able to part from them either.</p><p>"She woke up and you weren't there," Sakusa said lowly, holding the mask over his mouth. "It made her anxious and she couldn't sleep."</p><p>Shoyo gave him a relieved smile, even as the guilt returned to churn his stomach. "Thanks."</p><p>Sakusa shrugged his free shoulder.</p><p>Atsumu gently put a hand on Shoyo's shoulder.</p><p>Osamu woke up and stared at his brother. "You look like shit."</p><p>"Must look like you then."</p><p>"We look exactly alike."</p><p>"Which is my point."</p><p>Sakusa heaved a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>Shoyo patted Atsumu's hand. "Go get in the tub. I'm gonna take Natsu up to her room."</p><p>"I'll carry her," Atsumu volunteered before taking an awkward shuffling step forward.</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>"Don't be a dumbass," Osamu argued as he rose to his feet and headed over. He draped his brother's arm over his shoulders, wincing when Atsumu hissed in pain, and turned to Shoyo with a mix of upset, remorse, and determination in his stormy eyes. "Take care-a yer younger sib. I got mine."</p><p>Shoyo nodded, allowed the knot in his chest to loosen a fraction. For now, Atsumu would be in good hands. For now, he needed to focus solely on his sister.</p><p>Osamu helped Atsumu awkwardly make his way up the stairs and Shoyo made his own way over to the couch. Sakusa had his mask back over the lower half of his face, dark eyes fixed on Shoyo as he moved closer. He carefully shifted away, making sure not to jostle Natsu or wake her up. But his eyes never left Shoyo, watching like a feral animal watched for signs of a threat.</p><p>Shoyo moved carefully and slowly. Sakusa shifted further away when he reached down to pick his sister up, avoiding even the slightest brush of Shoyo's hand. Hadn't Atsumu mentioned something about him being a germaphobe? Odd that he would let Natsu snuggle up to him like that.</p><p>Then again, maybe Natsu was just that lovable.</p><p>He adjusted his hold, Natsu flopped over him, Muko squeezed between them, an arm under her for support. He gave Sakusa a smile and a thanks and Sakusa gave him a single nod before getting up and making his way to the back door as the others continued to snooze.</p><p>With practiced care, Shoyo carried his sister up the stairs and into her temporary room. He had to flip the comforter back before he could lay her on the bed, tucking a stuffed fox under each arm and covering her up. She snuffled in her sleep, shuffled, smacked her lips together a couple times. But she stayed fast asleep, allowing Shoyo to just watch her for a minute.</p><p>He needed to make sure that nothing he did put her at risk. He needed to make sure she was always put first. He needed to make sure he remembered his true priorities.</p><p>Water splashed in the bathroom, muffled voices coming through. Shoyo tuned it out, knowing it wasn't for him, and kissed his sister's forehead. He hoped she was having good dreams.</p><p>Doors opened and closed and Shoyo could only make out one heartbeat coming from the next room. Osamu must've left, he figured, knocking softly before entering.</p><p>The bathroom had a slight chill to the air that made him shiver. He watched his step over the tile floor, took note of the wet clothes dumped in a pile to the side, including the brief style swim shorts he used as underwear.</p><p>They'd come in handy that night.</p><p>Water sloshed and he turned to find Atsumu rising up from where he'd been fully submerged. He pushed his hair back then smeared his hands down his face before taking in Shoyo.</p><p>Who was admittedly staring.</p><p>Because <i>damn</i> was Atsumu attractive, even more so with water drops running down over tan skin. Shoyo wanted to follow their trails with his hands, his tongue, eyes dipping low until the tub obstructed his view.</p><p>Then he saw the bruising on Atsumu's side. Dark purple and blue, some green around the edges, an ugly thing that stood out starkly against his golden flesh and the white tub. The guilt returned, his guts rolling, and he was glad a toilet was nearby as he wrapped his arms around his midsection.</p><p>"Shoyo," Atsumu began softly, raising his hand out the water to reach for him. He dripped all over the tile floor, uncaring, only looking at Shoyo with pleading chocolate eyes.</p><p>And Shoyo gave in, stepping closer and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he mumbled and Atsumu squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Don't be. I'll be healed up in no time. 'Sides, none-a this was your fault."</p><p>Shoyo opened his mouth to argue but Atsumu cut him off with a hard look. When it was clear he wasn't gonna argue, Atsumu's face melted into a smile and he moved to lay his folded arm on the side of the tub, chin resting on top. </p><p>"Natsu okay?"</p><p>He nodded. "Sound asleep in bed with a fox on either side," he stated then seesawed his head as he reconsidered his words. "A stuffed fox on either side."</p><p>Atsumu let out a small laugh. "And you're okay?"</p><p>The question struck him as odd for some reason, only to realize it was because he wasn't used to anyone asking about his well-being, anyone caring about his well-being. Sure, Ukai-san cared to a degree, but it wasn't anything personal but rather just making sure he didn't need to find anyone to cover his shifts that day.</p><p>This… this was highly personal, because Atsumu cared about Shoyo himself. Because Atsumu <i>loved</i> Shoyo.</p><p>Warmth flooded his chest, butterflies flooded his stomach, and Shoyo couldn't fight the smile forming on his face. The man before him loved him. The bags under his eyes, the fatigue, the bruises, it was all because he'd been helping Shoyo out of love. He shouldn't feel guilty--okay, yes he should, he wasn't a total douchebag, but along with that guilt, he felt touched, cared for and about, loved. It had been a long time since he'd felt that way. He could grow addicted to it.</p><p>"I'm fine," he answered, rubbing the back of Atsumu's hand. "I mean, I'm tired and I'm still anxious about all of this, but physically I'm fine. More worried about you than anything else."</p><p>Atsumu waved his free hand in dismissal. "I'll be okay. Recharge in the tub, some sleep, my Tail'll do the rest, and in a day or two, I'll be all healed up. You'll see."</p><p>Shoyo twisted his mouth, not entirely convinced. But Atsumu just smirked as he shifted, sitting back with his legs stretched out.</p><p>"For now, how 'boutcha get in the tub with me? We don't hafta do anythin'. I'm just feelin' some kinda way and that way is very cuddly."</p><p>A snicker left Shoyo, cheeks heating at how lame Atsumu's line was and how lame he was for falling for it. Still, he stripped down and stepped into the open space Atsumu created between his legs. Some brief maneuvering and Atsumu was half-laying with his head against the side of the tub, Shoyo laying atop him with their chests pressed together and arms wrapped around each other. The water was warm enough to be pleasant, covering his back, Atsumu's heart beating steadily against his skin. His eyes closed as he let himself relax and drift, almost falling asleep right then and there.</p><p>"This is nice," Atsumu murmured, fingers lazily tracing up and down Shoyo's spine, teasing over his phantom Tail.</p><p>Shoyo hummed in agreement, snuggling closer. His cock brushed against Atsumu's thigh and gave an interested twitch and he was incredibly aware of the blond's soft length against his stomach but… but it was easily ignored. There was no urgency or driving need to do anything except lay together like this, naked and vulnerable, the intimacy of the moment so strong that Shoyo could feel it burrow into his chest and take root.</p><p>Those three words Atsumu had given him earlier bubbled up in Shoyo's throat and it would've been so easy to open his mouth and let them out. And he wanted to, wanted Atsumu to hear them and know, wanted the world to know, wanted to let loose this fuzzy feeling that felt overwhelming and like it was going to take over every last cell of his being.</p><p>But he didn't say it.</p><p>Couldn't say it really. It wouldn't be fair to Atsumu, not when Shoyo was unsure of what would happen after everything with Daishou was over and settled, not when he was unsure of staying. Well, he was, like, ninety-some percent sure he'd still be with Atsumu after all was said and down. It was that unknown percentage that gave him pause.</p><p>God, he felt like an ass, going back and forth so much. He'd told Atsumu that he wanted to be with him, admitted to feelings, but now…</p><p>No. For now, he was gonna push everything aside and just be with Atsumu, enjoy the moment, live in the now.</p><p>And for now, he was pressed up closed to a very attractive, very beautiful, very naked man that he had very deep feelings for. Shoyo's skin grew hot, warming the water, warming Atsumu's cool flesh, and the blond let out a happy hum in response.</p><p>"This is <i>very</i> nice," Atsumu amended his earlier statement, a smile evident in his voice. "Thanks for joinin' me by the way."</p><p>Shoyo nodded against his chest. "Surprised you wanted me to. Thought you were pissed."</p><p>Atsumu reached up to scratch the top of his head, brushing his hair back more. "I was. I didn't like ya puttin' yerself in danger like that and not listenin' to me, but." He trailed off, sighed, then continued. "Can't honestly say I wouldn't do the same if shit was reversed. Plus, ya kinda saved my ass there. And seein' ya throw fire like that was pretty hot. No pun intended."</p><p>Both of them snickered, Shoyo hiding his flush in Atsumu's neck. "I have no idea how that happened. I just." He paused, trying to think up the right words as his finger traced the circle Mark on Atsumu's chest while his head lay on a surprisingly broad shoulder. "I was <i>terrified</i> seeing you down like that, and that guy was gearing up for another big blow. I saw red and before I knew it I was standing there with my hands on fire."</p><p>"I get it," Atsumu intoned, his own hand still trailing over Shoyo's Tail mark. "Our Powers are connected to our emotions. When I heard somethin' had happened at the <i>conbini</i>, I didn't know it was just graffiti and I freaked out thinkin' somethin' had happened to ya. Ended up creatin' this big downpour of rain that got me yelled at by Iwaizumi." He snickered at the last part.</p><p>But Shoyo was popping up to look at his grinning face, surprise and realization widening his eyes. "That was you?" At Atsumu's confused frown, he went on. "I heard Iwaizumi mutter about kicking someone's ass and when I asked who he was talking about, everyone stared at me like I was nuts, insisting no one had said anything."</p><p>"They prob'ly hadn't meant for ya to hear that and were surprised ya had. Plus we had to cover our tracks until we knew more about ya. But yeah, it was probably me he was threatenin'."</p><p>"Huh," he said flatly before laying his head back on Atsumu's shoulder. "So all these random rainstorms--?"</p><p>"Sometimes me, sometimes just unpredictable weather."</p><p>Shoyo hummed thoughtfully, mind ruminating on the sporadic rainstorms they'd had over the years, wondering which ones had been caused by Atsumu. "Sometimes," he began, voice barely above a breath. "I'd sit on the balcony and stick my hand out so it would get rained on. It sounds lame but." He swallowed and shrugged a shoulder self-consciously. "But it sometimes felt like it was the closest I'd come to, like, holding hands with someone, or something like that, I dunno."</p><p>Atsumu's hold on him tightened and lips were pressed to his hair in a kiss. "Not lame at all. I actually liked to feel the rain and imagine you could feel it, too. And there were times growin’ up when I’d sit in front of a fire and imagine the warmth from it was a person holding onto me, that the fire was something <i>important</i>, hence all the candles. Or maybe we're just <i>both</i> lame," he wrapped up with a chuckle.</p><p>A smile formed on Shoyo's face and he pressed it into Atsumu's neck as a thought came to him. Atsumu was connected to the rain through being a <i>Kawa</i> Kitsune, through his Powers over freshwater. His emotions sometimes controlled the rainfall that occurred, rain that Shoyo found himself drawn to and comforted by, the same way he was currently finding himself drawn to and comforted by Atsumu himself. And in reverse, Atsumu had found comfort in flickering flames in much the same way as he was drawing it from Shoyo at that very moment.</p><p>He remembered Ushijima's comment over them being "Mates" and it felt like the more common "soul mates" that he heard being used growing up, that he'd heard his father use to describe his mother and vice versa. He wondered if that was him and Atsumu, if it was just instinctively known or something that would reveal itself in time.</p><p>The question felt too heavy for him to deal with and he closed his eyes to shut it out. The moment was what mattered, how it felt to be held by Atsumu, laying over him, kisses pressed to his head once more. And how it felt was pretty damn good.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>It wasn’t the first time Hajime had carried a barely conscious Tooru and as much as he wanted to believe it would be the last… he couldn’t know that for sure. Even before his Powers had manifested and he’d begun to Travel, Tooru had been prone to sleepwalking and as his childhood best friend, Hajime had been the one to always find him.<p>Not that it was hard, not when he always wound up at the same place on the mountain, their own secret hide-out none of the adults knew. </p><p>Granted it was easier to carry Tooru now than it had been when they were eight, decades of training giving him the strength needed to cradle his taller Mate against him. And despite how woozy he must’ve been, Tooru still managed to cling to him, arms and legs wrapped around Hajime as he ascended the three flights of stairs necessary to get to their destination.</p><p>Part of Hajime wanted to take Tooru into their den, to wrap him up in blankets so tight he wouldn’t be able to escape… that nothing would be able to hurt him. <i>Fuck</i>, it had killed Hajime to open the door to find Tooru so out of it, eyes unfocused as they blinked at him, body swaying as he damn near fell out the car in his haste to get to Hajime, to his Mate whom he knew would take care of him. He’d barely gotten a quick explanation from his cousin, who was busy dealing with his own clingy partner, something about a metal trash can hitting his head, then Hajime was carrying Tooru to the one place in the house he knew would be the best way to help.</p><p>On the roof of the house was a small solarium, not even the size of a bedroom, built specifically for Tooru--and by extension, Hajime. Accessible only through a single set of stairs located in their room--or Tooru’s Traveling, of course--the space was all reinforced bulletproof and shatterproof glass on all four walls and the ceiling. A California king sized memory foam mattress covered the entirety of the floor, which was further covered with a veritable mountain of pillows and blankets, all soft luxurious fabrics designed to feel pleasant against Tooru’s skin.</p><p>The problem with Projecting: Tooru had trouble adjusting to having a body again, to being based in reality, to being able to <i>feel</i>. Plush pillows and soft blankets made the transition more pleasant.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Tooru murmured in his ear as he closed the trapdoor covering the stairs.</p><p>“Hajime,” he corrected as he carefully made his way to the center of Tooru’s nest and slowly lowered himself onto his knees. He didn't mind the nickname, but it didn't belong in this space, during these moments.</p><p>Tooru sighed, nuzzling against the Bite on the side of Hajime’s neck. “Shime,” he slurred, making Hajime roll his eyes.</p><p>“C’mon,” he urged as he began the near impossible task of unwrapping a lanky Kitsune from around himself. “Let’s get you undressed.”</p><p>“An’ you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, and me.”</p><p>Tooru was surprisingly, and worryingly, pliant as his limbs were removed, then his clothes. His eyes still held a fuzziness to them as he stared through the roof at the stars above, dopey smile on his face, allowing Hajime to move him around as though he were a ragdoll. </p><p>Soon they were both stripped naked and laying together on their sides, Tooru’s head on Hajime’s bicep as he kept watching the stars around them, Hajime’s hand running along Tooru’s healing Tail as though he could magically make it work, his other feeling the bump on Tooru’s head.</p><p>“Hurt?”</p><p>Tooru nodded.</p><p>Hajime felt his chest get tight and his guts roil. He’d had more than his fair share of head injuries over the centuries. He knew the dizziness, the nausea, the pain, the discomfort that came with them and the aggravation as he waited for his Inari damn Tail to heal it all up already so he could get back to moving and being active and not held back.</p><p>He didn’t want Tooru being in any pain, even if Tooru had been a major pain in his ass for over two centuries.</p><p>“Scared the shit outta me seeing you like that,” he admitted in a mumble against the top of Tooru’s head, his hair soft and smelling of that special shampoo he loved. Deeper than that, he smelled of something sharp and crisp and fiery that Hajime could only describe as “stardust”.</p><p>Only made sense for a man who walked among them, who could probably bring down the entire cosmos if he wanted.</p><p>Tooru snorted, then winced. “Wasn’t fun for me either,” he grumbled, petulant, and Hajime didn’t need to look to know he was pouting.</p><p>It caused the corner of his lips to tip up. Tooru must’ve been feeling better if he was being bratty.</p><p>“Still,” Hajime began, nose still nuzzling at soft chocolate locks. “I don’t like the idea of you going out there unprotected again.”</p><p>Tooru pulled back and finally looked at him. There were twinkles in his eyes that reminded Hajime of the stars above them, unobstructed due to their small town and their remote location. “I wasn’t unpro--”</p><p>“<i>Tooru</i>,” Hajime let out gruffly, closing his own eyes and sighing as he centered himself. “Please. For me?”</p><p>A deep inhale. A long exhale. Then Tooru was snuggling up close to him, long leg wrapping around Hajime’s waist. “Can’t exactly be mad if my big brave muscular <i>Shugosha</i> wants to protect my cute little butt.”</p><p>Yep. Definitely feeling better then.</p><p>Hajime reached down to pinch said cute little butt, earning a squeal and a squirm from his Mate. Tooru began chastising him over his bruteness and how rude he was, he needed to be nice, Tooru was still injured and hurting. Hajime let it wash over him as he pulled Tooru closer, stars above him and the heavens in his arms.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>His brother was a fucking idiot, but that wasn’t exactly news to Osamu. He had no idea where the hell Atsumu’s attitude came from, this asshole mentality of being able to do shit himself when he clearly couldn’t. Shit like trying to carry an eight-year-old upstairs when he was clearly in pain and moving awkwardly.<p>Osamu had felt it in his chest that something had been wrong as he’d been lying awake in bed, unable to sleep, heading downstairs to find Sakusa already on the couch talking to Natsu.</p><p>If he hadn’t been so Inari damn exhausted, he might’ve been surprised by that, but instead, he'd simply listened to Natsu calling out for him, hand outstretched in his direction, and joined her on the couch, where she'd slipped her tiny warm hand into his.</p><p>He'd tried like hell not to think of the last person who’d touched him.</p><p>He’d spent enough of that night obsessing over that particular memory.</p><p>After helping Atsumu into the tub--and getting a fucking shitty attitude and gruff “yeah, thanks, whatever” in response, Osamu locked himself away in his own bedroom once again, dark save for the light coming from his tank of tropical fish throwing colors against the teal walls. The rhythmic bubbling of the filter was usually enough to put him to sleep but that night…</p><p>His side twinged again as he threw himself on the bed, bruise aggravated by helping Atsumu up the stairs then into the tub. He’d never gone in the ocean to help accelerate his healing. Sleep would help, but he wasn’t getting that because all he could think about was <i>why</i> he hadn’t gone in the water.</p><p>Kageyama, with his deep blue eyes and windswept black hair and lightly tan skin. The scent of cigarettes and nicotine against sea salt and ocean spray. Warm skin burning against him, bringing relief and a spark he hadn’t felt… probably ever really. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but never had he been so affected by a touch, and one that was relatively chaste.</p><p>Not that he’d wanted it to be chaste, he thought, as his fingers curled over his own side, over his shirt, in a weak mimicry of what he’d felt before. The fingers were going in the wrong direction and his hand was as cold as ever, but the memory was seared into his brain like a brand and it was so easy to recall it, as he had so many times already that night, and probably would again Inari knew how many times from that moment on. He remembered the burning touch against his cool skin and how badly he wanted Kageyama to let his touch fall, move lower…</p><p>It was terrifying how desperate and needy he felt, how badly he was so obviously falling when he had tried so hard not to all these years, had avoided all that shit.</p><p>Only for it all to go to shit by a single glance at blue eyes and a serendipitous encounter at his most prized place, where he'd felt that electric touch and the near touch of their lips.</p><p>In reality it was his own hand sliding down, but in his mind, it was Kageyama, long fingers, probably rough from volleyball, knobbed knuckled and beautiful. Reaching into his pants, Osamu wrapped his hand around his cock with a sigh, letting his imagination run wild as his mind stayed on that rocky outcropping, with that beautiful blue eyed boy who could wreck him so easily if either one of them would ever let down their walls.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>He was gonna have to start locking the weapons cabinet, Daichi thought as he put the <i>shurikens</i> from his pocket back into their appropriate spot. There was a kid in the house now and kids were curious. And when kids got curious, they got into trouble and sometimes hurt.<p>There was just one issue with that.</p><p>"Tetsu, you remember where I put the key for this thing?" he asked as he closed the door over and turned the latch into place. The door was rather heavy and should help deter or prevent anyone from going in, but kids were also driven when they had their minds set on something. It was better not to chance it.</p><p>He'd gotten no response.</p><p>Frowning, Daichi turned to find Tetsurou sitting on the bed, same pajama pants and tank he'd had on before Daichi had left, same pensive look on his face as his fingers tangled together on his lap. Daichi wasn't used to seeing him like this, unnerved and anxious and quiet. Not without a reason anyway. It would happen after Kenma had a particularly bad Vision and it took time to bring him back to the current moment, or when his own Powers fluctuated and he lost control.</p><p>Never like this though, seemingly unprompted.</p><p>Daichi thought back over their time together that day, searching for clues. Yes, Tetsurou had been upset over the idea of Daichi going out there and potentially running into Daishou, but he'd come back in one piece. A little bruised and scratched up, sure, but Tetsurou had seen him in worse shape before. This was nothing.</p><p>Alarm bells started going off in his head, his brow furrowing together in confusion and worry. Something was going on, something he wasn't seeing.</p><p>"Tetsu?"</p><p>Tetsurou kept his head down, bangs preventing Daichi from getting a good look at his face beyond the obvious frown lines on his forehead. His heart was steady, if a little fast, and it had Daichi's own pulse kicking up a notch.</p><p>"Babe? What's going on?"</p><p>"When are you gonna listen to me?" Tetsurou asked, raising his head to pin Daichi with a hard look.</p><p>Okay. Not what he'd expected, and his confusion further grew. "What're you talking about? You haven't even said anything since I got home."</p><p>Wrong thing to say apparently, as Tetsurou's eyes narrowed. "I meant before that, before you left. I told you Daishou was dangerous and not to be fucked with--"</p><p>"Daishou wasn't even there, it was a couple of his minions," Daichi interrupted. "Besides, everyone is fine, there was nothing--"</p><p>"Everyone is <i>not</i> fine!" Tetsurou interrupted right back, shooting up to his feet. "Oikawa got knocked unconscious. How is that 'fine'?!"</p><p>Daichi gestured helplessly. "Anyone would get knocked unconscious when blindsided by a flying metal trash can, Tetsu. Especially a literal space case like Oikawa, which--friendly reminder--I'm not. When are you gonna trust me with this sorta shit?"</p><p>"I <i>do</i> trust you!"</p><p>"Then fucking act like it, Tetsurou!"</p><p>Tetsurou turned his head sharply away.</p><p>Daichi let out a sigh and ran his hand over his short hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized in a more subdued tone. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just frustrated over the fact that it feels like you don't trust me or believe in me."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm not too stoked with you either," Tetsurou pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm fucking terrified, Dai. The entire world can burn down for all I give a fuck, but I can't lose you or Kenma and with all this shit happening and Daishou's return, it feels like I might and." He stopped and took a deep shaky breath. When he finally looked at Daichi, it was with eyes shining with unshed tears.</p><p>Daichi felt his frustration dissipate as his heart cracked in two.</p><p>"I can't," he barely managed and Daichi quickly crossed the room to pull him into a fierce hug. Tetsurou buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and clutched onto Daichi's shirt as another shuddering breath wracked him.</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Tetsurou that he won't lose Daichi, but… it wasn't a promise Daichi could make. At some point, even with their exceptionally long lives, Daichi was gonna die. And given the hundred year age gap between them and his more dangerous role, he was gonna die first. </p><p>And Tetsurou was clearly scared that it was gonna happen sooner rather than later.</p><p>"I get it," he admitted, because he did. "I can't lose you either. But you gotta remember that I'm literally bred for this, that I spent my entire life training for it. I'm not some random Kitsune or human that Daishou has gone up against before and I'm not alone in this fight. None of us are."</p><p>"I know," Tetsurou muttered into his neck. "I'm still allowed to be terrified."</p><p>"Yes, you are," Daichi agreed, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "But you also need to put more faith in me, okay?"</p><p>Tetsurou moved to rest his forehead on Daichi's, nodded, and sniffed. "I do. I'll try to show it better. But I can't help the anxiety."</p><p>"I know. When it gets too bad, just remember I'm made for this, okay?" Daichi pleaded and Tetsurou nodded again. "In the meantime, I feel sweaty as hell and desperately need a shower."</p><p>That brought the cheeky smirk back to Tetsurou's face. "Need any help washing your back?"</p><p>Daichi smiled in reply. "Always do."</p><p>Tetsurou's smirk grew, became more lecherous, and he slipped his fingers into the belt loops of Daichi's pants before dragging him towards the bathroom. Not that it was even necessary. Daichi would follow the guy anywhere, especially if Tetsurou would be taking his clothes off.</p><p>Said clothes were quickly stripped as the water was heating up. Tetsurou didn't hesitate to pull Daichi under the spray, both hissing when it wasn't quite warm enough, cuddling close to him. Long fingers trailed through Daichi's chest hair, Tetsurou forever fascinated by it, their foreheads pressed together once more. Daichi curved his hands over his Mate's hips and squeezed them, a reassurance that he was there, they both were, and they were okay. They were alive and together and for now, nothing was gonna stop that.</p><p>"I love you," Daichi reminded him, eyes locked and hearts beating in sync.</p><p>Tetsurou's smile was brilliant in its honesty, lighting up Daichi's world like the bolts of electricity that could stream from his hands. "I love you, too."</p><p>A kiss cemented it and Daichi was reminded once more than no matter what happened, he'd always come home to this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Bon Jovi voice* <i>OHHHHH WE'RE HALFWAY THE-ERRRRE!!</i></p><p>Yes, we are halfway through this monster fic chapter count wise! Thank you guys so much for all the support and for joining me on this wild ride. A special giant thank you to those who've left comments and motivated me to keep going on this thing.</p><p>Once more, major love to Pandora and Ingrid for the DMs and rambles and helping spread my OsaKage agenda 🍙💙</p><p>Extra super special shout out to @ByeBlackout on Twitter/ HusbandoLover on AO3 for the incredible art based on Sakusa putting Osamu and Natsu to sleep in the previous chapter, located <a href="https://twitter.com/ByeBlackout/status/1296986547955302403?s=19">here</a>. Please check it out, give them some well deserved love, and cry with me as I do every time I look at it (which is quite fucking often tbh).</p><p>Next chapter is coming in five days, Monday August 31st. Until then, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN</h3>
</div><p>Tobio's hands shook as he lifted the match to the end of the cigarette pressed between his lips. The alleyway he stood in was still dark, the first rays of the sun not hitting it, unable to rise over or between the buildings just yet. Not that it mattered to him. It was light enough that he could see, dark enough that he could hide out.</p><p>Felt like a chickenshit move but…</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He dug his thumb in the corner of his eye, cigarette between his fingers, pursed lips blowing smoke. Daishou and his threats had rung through his head all night, leading to a severe lack of sleep and poor decision making. Like coming up with a plan where he essentially waited for Osamu to come down this same street they'd run into each other the day before. But it wasn't like Tobio had much of a choice beyond playing stalker-light. The <i>conbini</i> was gonna be closed for fuck knew how long as the Ukais got the place fixed back up and Tobio didn't wanna wait for him at the beach later that evening. He got the feeling time was of the essence, that Daishou wasn't a man of patience, or any other virtue at that.</p><p>He brought the cigarette back to his lips and took a deep drag, holding the smoke and nicotine in his lungs for a moment in the hope it would ease the trembles wracking him. Definitely wasn't helping his rolling stomach, nor was the fact that all he had in it was black coffee. Food didn't feel like much of an option, not with his nerves acting up--along with his near empty kitchen.</p><p>Although, if he were being completely honest, Tobio thought as he blew the smoke into the air, it wasn't entirely a bad anxiety over seeing Osamu. He was also excited, a giddy sort of anticipation making his skin tingle. Another reason why he had been up all night, thoughts of those gunmetal gray eyes and tan skin fluttering through his mind. If he closed his eyes tight enough, he could remember the exact temperature of Osamu's cool skin, the salt spray scent that had filled his car and Tobio's lungs...</p><p>Fuck. Tobio felt fucking delusional, tapping ash onto the ground and grinding it under his sneaker. The chances of Daishou actually following through on his end of the bargain felt slim, but Tobio was willing to take the risk. </p><p>Not that he'd really had much of a choice.</p><p>He wasn't sure how he felt about life after death, but he knew he wouldn't be able to spend any sort of eternity feeling the nauseating guilt that would come with the knowledge that he could've saved his sister's life but hadn't.</p><p>He would know.</p><p>He'd been living with it for years, only to realize… he'd been wrong.</p><p>Footsteps thumped rhythmically on the sidewalk and Tobio took one last pull from his cigarette before pressing the end against the wall to put it out then pocketing the half-stick he had left. He blew the smoke out, fussed over his hair, forced himself to fucking stop because that was fucking dumb, then stepped out of the alleyway.</p><p>In the distance, he spotted familiar gray hair coming closer, dressed in another black tee--this one missing its sleeves--and matching shorts. As he drew closer, Tobio could make out the flush of exertion on his cheeks, the sheen of sweat over his skin, the dark patches of perspiration on his shirt.</p><p>His heart thundered in his chest as his stomach started flipping for something other than the sickness Daishou had left behind. Osamu was attractive in an understated kind of way. His good looks didn't make him stand out or draw a huge amount of attention the way it would for the popular assholes in high school or idols gracing the tv or radio. But when one looked, <i>really</i> looked at his slender nose and sharp jawline and cut cheekbones, it was hard not to find him… well, sorta beautiful.</p><p>He knew the moment Osamu spotted him, his body jerking upright, straightening. He kicked up his speed for a second or two before slowing back down, like he didn't wanna appear too excited to come closer. And as he drew near, he let his thumping steps slow further until he stopped before Tobio. He panted wildly, hands on his hips, sweaty shirt sticking to what was clearly a well toned figure. Tobio had to fight to not let his eyes drop to Osamu's bare arms, to not check him out.</p><p>He lost.</p><p>His biceps were well-defined but not overly large and he hated how he was suddenly imagining them wrapping around him, wondering how it would feel to be embraced by them.</p><p>Fuck him, it had been far too long since he'd let anyone be close to him like that and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that once everything was settled and done with Daishou, that he was leaving town for sure. Fuck everyone and everything else.</p><p>"Fancy meetin' you here," Osamu greeted between huffs, his accent still prominent despite his difficulty breathing. Tobio hated how warm it made him feel.</p><p>"Yeah," he responded then winced. Fucking pathetic. But he was so damned inexperienced with all of this and he couldn't believe that he was actually attempting this.</p><p>An image of his sister came to mind, that photo Kuguri had shown him. He needed to fucking do this.</p><p>"I was actually hoping to run into you."</p><p>Osamu's eyes widened and the tips of his ears began to redden as the flush on his face grew deeper. He cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head, fingers rasping against his buzzed undercut. "Really? Kinda figured ya didn't like me, considerin' yesterday."</p><p>Shit. Right. Osamu had been on the verge of asking Tobio for his number--presumably anyway--and Tobio had bailed out the car like his ass had been on fire.</p><p>This just got harder.</p><p>For Miwa, he thought. He'd do this for his sister.</p><p>"About that," he began with a grimace, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "Sorry. I panicked. I didn't mean to jump out like that."</p><p>Osamu nodded, buying his bullshit. "So you wanted to bump into me this morning and apologize for that?"</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>Tobio glanced around the street, empty of anyone except them. Yet he still felt as though he was being observed, like one of Daishou's spies was watching him, the way they apparently had been for a while now--or at least had been yesterday.</p><p>He turned back to Osamu, finding him scrutinizing Tobio with a furrowed brow. His heart pounded even faster, stomach flipping with more frequency, skin electric and alive.</p><p>He was nervous.</p><p>Fuck him, but he was nervous and excited and he fucking hated himself for this stupid fucking attraction and fucking hated Daishou for forcing him into this position he'd been trying so hard to avoid. "Actually, I wanted to see if you maybe wanna hang out today."</p><p>His eyes widened again. "I--really?"</p><p>Tobio shoved his trembling hands into his pockets, feeling his keys in one and his cigarettes in the other. "Yeah. If you want."</p><p>"Fuck yes I want," Osamu blurted in a rush, an automatic kneejerk response, before he remembered something that had him grimacing. "I'd have to see if we have any plans first, but I absolutely definitely wanna hang out witcha."</p><p>Relief flooded Tobio and he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't been rejected or because he'd possibly have an out. "There's no pressure if you can't."</p><p>Osamu nodded, his own fingers twitching by his sides. "I'd hafta check, but I'm sure it'll be fine. I can text ya maybe?" One corner of his lips twisted up as hope sparkled in his eyes and Tobio thought of the sun glittering off rocky waves.</p><p>And he couldn't find it in himself to turn him down a second time, not when so much was riding on this.</p><p>"Sure. Just. I have one of those prepaid shitty cells so if I don't reply much that's why." It was only half a lie. The other half was that he flat out just didn't fucking like texting or being on the phone at all. Luckily he never really had a reason to be. He only had that dinky flip-phone out of necessity for work.</p><p>Osamu nodded and shrugged it off. "S'fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own phone, a fancy brand new looking smartphone, a crack spidering across the screen. He still managed to tap on it though, probably had some sorta protector over it to prevent his thumb from getting sliced as he slid it.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Tobio recited his digits and Osamu added them to his contacts. </p><p>"So I'll text ya later and we can make plans?"</p><p>Tobio felt his chest clench in excited anticipation and he had to fight off a smile. "Sounds good."</p><p>Keeping his features flat got harder when Osamu broke out in a wide grin. "Cool. So. I'll see ya later. Hopefully."</p><p>Tobio nodded then moved around Osamu to leave, afraid that it he stayed any longer, he'd do something extremely fucking stupid. Like kiss the idiotic grin on his face.</p><p>He felt those eyes on him until he rounded the corner at the next block, where he took out the remnants of his previous cigarette and lit it back up. He just had to get through today, figure out some sorta weakness or something to distract the twins so Daishou could do whatever, then he was done. He'd pack his shit, probably head to Tokyo to see his sister for himself, then when he was sure she was okay, would keep being okay, he'd leave her, too.</p><p>It was what he deserved.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The sound of creaking bedsprings stirred Atsumu halfway to life. A door opening further woke him. The toilet seat being put down had him lifting his head to check the time.<p>Not even eight am.</p><p>Did kids always get up so damn early?</p><p>Then again, Natsu's body clock was probably telling her it was time to get up for school. Or maybe she was running late for school. Atsumu had no clue.</p><p>Something else he was hopefully gonna learn about the Hinata siblings in the near future.</p><p>A smile formed on his face, growing as he turned his head to find Shoyo laying on his back with his arms sprawled, one of them having been under Atsumu's neck when he was asleep. He thought back to his previous hours of being conscious, vaguely recalling getting out the tub, the two of them drying each other off before heading to bed. Atsumu had been expecting some sort of awkwardness over it, debating who should be big spoon or if they should spoon at all, but he was pretty sure they'd both passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows.</p><p>Made him wonder how long it'd been since Shoyo’d had a full night's sleep. He'd already admitted to not being used to any sort of help. Chances were that meant a lot of sleepless nights.</p><p>Meaning Atsumu had a new mission in life--or at least for the day: letting Shoyo sleep in.</p><p>He slipped out of bed with great care, not lifting the blanket too high up. Which… okay, only a sheet, that was new. And no clothes, too. Usually he had on pants and a shirt and was bundled up under at least a comforter. </p><p>Whatever. Didn't matter.</p><p>He stretched and took inventory of his bruises, the aches. He still felt a little stiff but nothing hurt too much unless he moved a certain way and even then it was tolerable. The soak in the tub had helped, as had the sleep, and a dip in the river later on would fully heal him right up.</p><p>A smile formed on his face as his heart fluttered excitedly. He couldn't wait to show it off to Shoyo, to see what he would think and if he liked it as much as Atsumu did.</p><p>The toilet flushed, spurring him into action, remembering his immediate plans rather than fantasizing about later ones. With a jaw cracking yawn, Atsumu grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt and put them on, carefully creeping his way over to the bathroom door just as Natsu opened it up. He put a finger over his lips and Natsu nodded, putting her hands over her mouth and moving back into the bathroom when he signalled her to.</p><p>"Is Nii-chan okay?" she asked in a hushed tone, Atsumu's hand between her shoulder blades and nudging her back to her room.</p><p>"Yep. Just tired, so we're gonna let him sleep a li'l while longer, okay?"</p><p>In the bedroom, Atsumu closed the door over and took in the messy comforter bunched up where she'd thrown it off. By the pillows were her two stuffed foxes, Muko and Kasey, snuggled together with Muko as the big spoon.</p><p>"What about you? You still sleepy?"</p><p>Natsu dramatically draped herself over the edge of the bed, arm over her forehead. "There's too much excitement to sleep."</p><p>Atsumu chuckled as he moved closer to the bed, getting a better look at the crocheted fox. "This the famous Kasey?"</p><p>Natsu rolled over so her stomach was on the bed now. "Yep. My mommy made me that when I was in her tummy." Her tone was sad, eyes downcast as she fiddled with the comforter edge and Atsumu felt his heart clench in sadness. "I was really little when she and Dad died."</p><p>This conversation was really heavy for so early in the morning and for someone so young and Atsumu knelt down beside the bed, resting his elbows on it. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. I don't remember them and I have Nii-chan." She shrugged it off then turned to Atsumu. "D'you remember your mom and dad?"</p><p>Yeah. Far too heavy.</p><p>"Yeah. They weren't a very good mom or dad," he answered with a grimace before changing it to a smile. "But I have everyone here and my brother, and now you and Shoyo." He leaned over and gently bumped her with his shoulder, making her smile back at him.</p><p>Reaching over, Natsu took a stuffed fox in each hand, looking at them with a far too serious expression before she turned curious eyes on Atsumu. "Can you show me your fox magic?"</p><p>He grinned. "Absolutely. But first, we gotta go on a mission."</p><p>Her eyes went wide at that and she covered her gasp with her hands. "What kinda mission?"</p><p>"Well first, I gotta see how good your begging face is."</p><p>She dropped her hands onto the bed, stuck her bottom lip out as far as possible and fluttered her lashes over big puppy dog eyes. He had to admit, he was about ready to give her anything she asked for, which was how he knew she was perfectly ready.</p><p>"That is the absolute best begging face I have ever seen and will most definitely help us in this mission," Atsumu nodded seriously before standing up with his hands on his hips. "Our mission is to try and get my brother to make us some pancakes."</p><p>Another gasp that Natsu smothered with her hands before she popped up onto her feet and mimicked his pose. "Mission excepted."</p><p>Close enough.</p><p>"Perfect." He nodded once. She nodded once back. Then he took her tiny hand in his and led her through the door that opened into the hallway.</p><p>Osamu's room was directly across the hall from Atsumu's and he leaned in close to the door to listen inside. No snoring or heartbeat. He wasn't in there.</p><p>Shit, was he still out jogging? He should've been back by that time, right?</p><p>Fuck, now that he was thinking about it, Osamu shouldn't have been jogging by himself, not with the threat bearing down from Daishou and the fact that the two of them were known by the Leader and at least one other member. Atsumu's face was now known by another and since Osamu looked pretty much exactly like him…</p><p>"Everything okay, Atsumu-san?" Natsu whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>He peered down and gave her a smile. "Yeah. My brother isn't in there so I was just thinking where he might be."</p><p>A lie and he hated saying one, but Shoyo was right in keeping certain things from her. She was too young for the anxiety of her life being in danger. He wanted to let her continue being carefree and naive, the joys of childhood.</p><p>"Maybe he's in the kitchen 'cause he's hungry, too."</p><p>Atsumu out his hand on his chin and pretended to think. "Hmm. That sounds like a very good idea. Let's go check."</p><p>With exaggerated tip-toes, the two made their way down the hall, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. Atsumu felt his heart pounding in fear, terrified over what he'd do if he didn't find his brother there, and he thanked Inari that Natsu couldn't hear his wildly racing pulse.</p><p>Pushing open the door, they stepped inside and--</p><p>And thank Inari once more, Osamu was in there, dressed in a pair of jeans and another black tee, this one with a tiny graphic of an <i>onigiri</i> rice ball on the chest. It was a stupid fucking shirt to go with his stupid fucking face but damn if Atsumu wasn't relieved to see it, exhaling all the tension and anxiety away.</p><p>Osamu cocked an eyebrow at him as he drank from a bottle of water, but decided to let it go, taking in the two new arrivals instead. "You're up early."</p><p>Atsumu shrugged. "Shoyo needs the sleep. Plus we're on a mission." At that, he jostled Natsu's hand and shot her a wink when she peered up at him. And perfectly on cue, her face morphed into an adorable puppy dog expression that she aimed Osamu's way.</p><p>"Please make us some pancakes, Osamu-san? Please?" Natsu asked sweetly, clasping her hands together under her chin.</p><p>Atsumu copied her and fluttered his eyelashes at his twin.</p><p>Osamu sighed then pointed at Atsumu in annoyance. "That ain’t fair and you know it."</p><p>"I'm using the weapons I got."</p><p>He glared, the expression softening and disappearing as he turned to Natsu. "Pretty sure no one has been able to say 'no' to that face and I ain't gonna be the first so pancakes it is."</p><p>Atsumu and Natsu both threw their arms in the air, victorious.</p><p>Osamu held up a hand. "But! I'm gonna need help. Don't help, don't get pancakes."</p><p>Atsumu pouted. "But you hate when I help so that means I won't get any."</p><p>Natsu patted his hand in sympathy then tugged him down to whisper a little too loud in his ear. "It's okay. I'll sneak you some."</p><p>"You're my favorite. Don't tell the others."</p><p>Natsu giggled.</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu smirked.</p><p>"You can have some, ya dummy," Osamu huffed. "'Sides, I need-a talk to ya."</p><p>Oh. That was a super serious expression on his face. Atsumu's eyebrows raised at the sight of it as his curiosity piqued, wondering what the hell it could be about. Wouldn't be last night, would it? Osamu would know that the chances of a Clan Meeting to discuss it would be high so he wouldn't bother asking. No. This had to be something else entirely.</p><p>Fuck. Had something actually happened during Osamu's jog?</p><p>"Everything okay?" Atsumu inquired as he pulled a chair over to the sink so Natsu could reach and wash her hands easier.</p><p>"Yeah," Osamu said distractedly, grabbing things out the cupboards. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's nothing bad. It's more confusing than anything, I guess. Just wanted help figuring it out."</p><p>Now Atsumu was the confused one. "And you came to <i>me</i>?"</p><p>"I'm desperate."</p><p>Atsumu made an agreeing hum as he handed Natsu a towel to dry her hands. Something was up, he thought, watching his brother stare into the fridge like he wasn't even aware that he was looking for something. Osamu wasn't being himself and it usually took a lot to unnerve him or freak him out. The last time had been…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"'Samu?" He waited until his brother looked at him then continued in the language they'd made up as kids. "<i>You ain't leaving, are ya?</i>"</p><p>"No. Dummy. Nothing close to that. Just. Later, okay?" His gray eyes were dark and pleading and Atsumu felt like his only choice was to nod and agree.</p><p>"Alright, man."</p><p>Awkward smiles were exchanged, Natsu none the wiser as she climbed off the chair then tried to move it over to the other counter. Atsumu picked it up to prevent any awful scraping sound, helped her back up, then set about making coffee. As Natsu and Osamu made pancake mix, he set the table and got drinks.</p><p>Conversation lightened up after that, jokes and giggles in between directions. And as the first set of pancakes were being flipped over, a now familiar heartbeat was getting closer, bare feet slapping against the floor.</p><p>Turning, Atsumu waited with a racing heart and flipping stomach before Shoyo entered the kitchen. His orange hair looked wilder than ever, sticking up in every direction possible. His borrowed sweats were pushed up on one ankle and his t-shirt--or rather Atsumu's t-shirt that Shoyo had grabbed and put on--was too big and wrinkled. He was digging the heel of his palm into his eye, looking too damn adorable for his own good, and Atsumu couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he crossed the room to hug him.</p><p>"Mornin', sunshine," he greeted, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>Shoyo grunted into his chest, arms wrapping around Atsumu's waist. "Coffee?"</p><p>"Just brewed."</p><p>Shoyo slumped in relief. "Oh thank God."</p><p>"Nii-chan, we made pancakes," Natsu said proudly from her spot by the stove--but not too close, just close enough to pour in the mix and supervise Osamu's flipping. Her borrowed apron had been folded up but still swallowed her, as did her nightie, and she held a spatula that didn't look used.</p><p>A happy hum as he turned his head to look at his sister. "So that's what that yummy smell is, huh?"</p><p>"Uh huh!" She clapped her hands over her face with wide eyes. "Sorry."</p><p>"S'okay." Shoyo let out a big yawn right after and Atsumu ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Go sit and I'll getcha some coffee."</p><p>Nodding then shuffling, Shoyo headed to the table, voicing his coffee preferences as he went. Atsumu gave a tiny salute before turning and--</p><p>And growing distracted by the strange look on his brother's face. If Atsumu didn't know any better, he'd say it was almost a look of… longing? </p><p>Surely he didn't…</p><p>There was no way…</p><p>Not Shoyo…</p><p>But Atsumu knew the expression, knew he'd probably worn it thousands of times over the past couple years. And there it was, on his twin's face. And after looking at Shoyo.</p><p>Well, that couldn't be good. Was that what Osamu wanted to talk to him about, an admission of feelings for the man Atsumu was clearly getting closer to and was now dating?</p><p>Osamu caught him looking and shook his head, interpreting whatever expression was currently on Atsumu's face. Okay, so he was misinterpreting what Osamu's longing expression had been aimed at. But there was <i>something</i>...</p><p>A hard look and Atsumu knew he was just gonna have to be patient and learn about it later. For now, coffee.</p><p>After making Shoyo's coffee and handing it over, he helped Natsu off her chair so she could carry a plate of pancakes over to her brother. She waited beside him, bouncing on the balls of her feet, as he added butter and syrup and took the first bite. He chewed slowly, thoughtfully, tapping his chin.</p><p>He did it on purpose, knowing all three of them were staring, waiting.</p><p>"I think," Shoyo began, looking at her seriously then breaking out in a smile. "This might be the best pancakes I've ever had."</p><p>Natsu grinned wide, beaming like a tiny sun, and Atsumu was hit with the belief that the Hinata siblings were too bright for their dark world.</p><p>The pancakes were finished and dished out then the four of them sat around the table to eat. And despite everything else happening, it all felt perfectly normal, nice, and like it was meant to be that way.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Breakfast over, the twins helped bring in the suitcases from the car so the Hinatas could get more settled and get dressed. Then the Miyas cleaned up the dishes and kitchen mess, sticky syrup on the table and drying batter spilled on the counter. The entire time Osamu could feel Atsumu's eyes on him, trying to find any sorta clue as to what he possibly needed to talk about.<p>He needed to put the idiot out of his misery, but honestly… he wasn't entirely sure how to word what was going on in his head. It wasn't anything he wanted to admit to either, the uncertainty plaguing him, yet he couldn't keep thinking himself in circles the way he had been for the past couple hours, since he'd run into Kageyama on the street.</p><p>Hell, since he'd finally looked at Kageyama's face in the <i>conbini</i> a couple days before.</p><p>By the time they were done with the clean-up, signs of life began stirring upstairs. Rather than being caught and dragged into something, the twins headed outside to the backyard, walking along the stone path that led to the right side of the garden and away from Bokuto and Akaashi's first floor bedroom or Sakusa’s separate house. </p><p>The day was already muggy, the air thick and making Osamu feel sticky and sweaty despite his recent shower. Yet there was still something so cool and refreshing about walking through the garden Bokuto had so carefully cultivated over the years, despite the hot stone steps beneath his bare feet.</p><p>Lush greens were found all around on either side of them, bushy ferns, butterbur plants with their giant leaves the size of their torsos, knotweed vines, holly bushes, tall horsetail grass, bloodgrass with its red edges, hakonechloa that usually only grew on volcanic rock and thrived thanks in part to Iwaizumi's help. Bursts of color were found thanks to pale pink Camellias, lavender wisteria, bright pink azaleas, white and blush Sakuras, blue and white irises, and hydrangeas in a range of blues, purples, pinks and whites, and of course the teal and periwinkle roses that didn’t exist in real life but were a creation of Bokuto’s own. Scattered throughout were bonsai trees, pines with their twisted trunks and horizontal branches, cement lanterns and bamboo water features.</p><p>It was grander than any typical garden found throughout their country and Osamu could understand how Bokuto found peace here, even if he himself wasn’t a <i>Mori</i> Kitsune and would never fully get it.</p><p>The twins headed for a weeping willow, strings of leaves so long they brushed the ground, providing a shady retreat. The trunk twisted and bent, branches reaching so far that the space underneath was practically the size of a small bedroom, plenty room to camp out or picnic without feeling cramped. From what Osamu understood, Bokuto and Akaashi had done those very things several times during warmer weather and he tried not to think about what exactly they got up to under here.</p><p>The willow's trunk stretched out into a natural bench before curving up and the twins sat down on it with space left between them. It was hard under Osamu's ass but that was to be expected and trailed his fingers over the bark of the trunk as it rose up on his right.</p><p>"You gonna tell me wassup or am I gonna hafta make su'more wrong guesses?"</p><p>Osamu's face pinched. He'd brought this convo on himself but that didn't mean he had to like it.</p><p>He let out a few swears as he scrubbed at his face with his hands, mentally deciding "fuck it" before speaking. "I met someone."</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he noted Atsumu giving him a dubious expression. "No shit."</p><p>"Asshole," he muttered. " I meant, I met someone that I-I'm into, I like."</p><p>Atsumu paused. Then, "how unfortunate for them."</p><p>Osamu punched him in the arm.</p><p>Atsumu snickered. "Bro, I'm honestly surprised you have feelin's for anythin' besides food."</p><p>Osamu wanted to punch him again but settled for a glare and an emphatic "fuck you."</p><p>More laughing before Atsumu finally got serious, scratching at his arm. "Lemme guess. You’re terrified of turning into Dad.”</p><p>Osamu grimaced. He was partially right, but that fact hadn’t been a secret between them for years, even if Osamu never actually admitted it out loud. He sure as shit wasn’t about to admit it anytime soon either.</p><p>“Then again, that’s always been an issue and ya never gave a shit about it before. Ahhh,” Atsumu drew the syllable out, realization dawning in his brown eyes as he gave one long nod. “Guy's human and you don't know how to deal with pining for a mortal so you're askin' your experienced bro."</p><p>A frown formed on Osamu's face and he ducked his head to stare at where he was running his bare toes over and through the soft grass encircling the tree. Another result of Bokuto's Powers that was like a gift for all of them.</p><p>"'Samu?" Atsumu prompted when he'd been too quiet for too long.</p><p>"Partially," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I dunno what to do and his behavior is confusing me more." Osamu then proceeded to tell his brother about Kageyama's distance when they first met and again the previous morning when they'd bumped into each other jogging. Then the closeness he'd felt to him at the beach, both leaning into one another as though wanting the same thing, only to drastically pull away. Another step forward in the car followed by several huge leaps back when Kageyama shut him down before he could even fully ask for his number. Then finally that morning, Kageyama giving his number and asking if he wanted to hang out.</p><p>Atsumu let out a thoughtful hum as he tilted his head back, slivers of sunlight peeking through the tree branches and streaking across his face. He looked different somehow, and not just because of the lighting. It was as though he'd aged a decade overnight and Osamu could hazard a guess why. Atsumu was no longer a young twenty-something guy crushing on a local cashier, but now a man responsible for said cashier's life and the life of his younger sister. Osamu had been watching Atsumu interact with Natsu while they cooked, while they ate, and saw how naturally he'd stepped into the role of a potential step-parent of sorts. And while he was happy for his brother finding happiness--despite the life-threatening stress bearing down on them at the moment--it didn't help that longing ache in his chest or the envy over wanting that for himself.</p><p>For the first time ever.</p><p>“Kinda surprised you’re even thinking this over to be honest,” Atsumu began, fingers tapping absently against the tree trunk they sat upon. “Ain’t like ya. Normally you’d just write the guy off and move on.”</p><p>Osamu said nothing, just curled his toes in the grass.</p><p>His brother gave him a long assessing look, more than likely hearing what Osamu wasn’t saying. This was different. <i>Kageyama</i> was different.</p><p>"I get why you're confused though, all that other shit aside," Atsumu shifted easily, sniffing. "He's either playing ya hot and cold or he's confused, too."</p><p>Osamu sighed and moved so he was sitting with his back against the upright portion of the trunk, legs straddling the horizontal part as he now faced his brother. "I'm not in the mood to play though."</p><p>"Miyas fall hard," Atsumu repeated a phrase they'd heard often from their dad, sad smile on his face. "Go on this date--"</p><p>"It's not a date."</p><p>Atsumu cocked a dubious eyebrow. "Sure, 'Samu, whatever ya say." He patted Osamu's thigh, clearly not believing him.</p><p>Osamu frowned as his chest felt weird, tight and fuzzy, over the idea of anything with Kageyama being a date.</p><p>"Hang out with him or whatever," his brother tried again. "Find out what his intentions are and if he's unsure, then bail before you get too in over your head."</p><p>Swallowing, Osamu turned his head away, taking in the gentle motions of the leaves as they swayed in the breeze. It was sound advice--which was surprising considering the source--but Osamu wasn't sure if he could follow it. He had a feeling he was already too in over his head and he wasn't sure if it was a simple desperation to have what most of his Clan-mates had--including his brother now, apparently--or if it was just because of Kageyama himself. He'd never felt this type of longing before, that was for sure, and he was fairly certain it was only because of Kageyama, finally taking a good look at the guy and now getting to know him.</p><p>Still, there was that tiny nagging doubt in the back of his head that pointed out how these thoughts were coming to him once his brother finally managed to get with the man he'd been pining over, and how for the first time, it seemed as though one twin had gotten something that the other didn't get or have.</p><p>But then he thought of every other person he'd ever interacted with and none of them even registered for him. Hell, he’d never <i>wanted</i> anyone to register for him and he still wasn’t sure if he did, but it was happening and while he was terrified, he felt less inclined than usual to fight it. Anyone else would’ve been simple to ignore or reject because they never elicited such a visceral response in him before. Only Kageyama sent his heart racing and his blood burning and his stomach twisting. Only Kageyama appealed to him.</p><p>Only Kageyama had a Vabo-chan keychain.</p><p>That had to mean <i>something</i>.</p><p>"How did you know?" he asked lowly, turning back to find Atsumu looking at him in confusion. "About Hinata. How can you tell?"</p><p>Realization sparked in Atsumu's brown eyes, ears reddening as he gave one long nod. The corner of his lips curled up in a dopey grin and Osamu would make fun of the guy if he wasn't feeling a strange mix of jealousy and happiness for his brother.</p><p>"The answer's just gonna piss ya off."</p><p>Ah. The annoying cliche of "you just know."</p><p>Osamu turned sharply away once more. Atsumu was right. It <i>did</i> piss him off for all its unhelpfulness.</p><p>An insistent breeze parted the curtain of leaves then curled around them both, lifting them up off the trunk bench a moment later.</p><p>"We're being summoned," Atsumu quipped, smirk a blend of amused and annoyed.</p><p>Osamu didn't say anything, just simply headed where the breeze was coming from, the pathway back to the house. Atsumu easily caught up and bumped their shoulders as their bare feet slapped against the stone walkway.</p><p>"You feelin' any better, or are ya still confused?"</p><p>Osamu scratched the back of his head. "Still confused. Your idea is a good one, but the human aspect is giving me pause. Not to mention--" he trailed off. It didn’t need to be mentioned.</p><p>Pursing his lips, Atsumu nodded. "I say give it a shot. Even if ya only get eighty or so years with the guy, that's eighty years of love and happiness you'll remember for all the centuries to come." The dopey grin returned. "Then again, I'm the more romantic of us so I'm sure this makes no sense to ya."</p><p>Osamu wanted to push him into the small pond they passed but he didn't wanna deal with Atsumu reeking of algae or Bokuto getting upset over a crumpled lotus so he settled for punching him again. Didn't matter if he was right or not, if his advice had made sense or was actually pretty good.</p><p>Maybe it was because of those things that Osamu was irritated.</p><p>He wasn't used to being the needy, whiny twin--not that he was whining. Having their roles reversed was throwing Osamu off even more and he wondered if the ground beneath him would ever stop moving and stay steady the way it had been before.</p><p>He wondered if anyone would be beside him when it happened.</p><p>He wondered when he'd become a moony idiot like his brother.</p><p>Kageyama was an answer and a reason and a hope behind all of it and Osamu knew the only thing to do was to actually follow Atsumu's suggestion to see where the human slotted into Osamu's life. If he even slotted at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHH!!</p><p>Okay so... This fic has hit 150 subscriptions, 350 kudos, and 120 comment threads!!! Holy shit!! Thank you guys so very very much for all of this and especially to those who have left said comments! Y'all have my heart!</p><p>More love for Pandora and Ingrid for being amazing supporters!</p><p>Next chapter coming Thursday September 3rd(!!). Until then, feel free to talk to me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or give feedback with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. Until then, enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN</h3>
</div><p>It wasn't much of a surprise to find the Clan gathered in the living room in various stages of wakefulness and preparedness for the day. Suga and Akaashi were both in <i>yukatas</i>, the latter sipping tea as he sat in the crook of Bokuto's arm, he shirtless as always. On the couch with them were Kuroo and Daichi, in his police uniform as Kuroo remained in his pajamas and a baggy tee. Kenma was on the same armchair in the same outfit that Atsumu had seen him in the previous night, glaring like it was everyone's fault morning had come and he'd been woken up, munching on a Pop Tart that Atsumu peeked at to make sure wasn't one from his stash. The opposite couch held Iwaizumi, also in uniform, with a <i>kimono</i> clad Oikawa on his lap, Shoyo on the opposite end. Sakusa took up the other armchair beside Kenma as Ushijima sat on the opposing oversized one with Suga lounging on the arm of it, the former surprisingly with his tie hanging undone around his neck and his suit coat nowhere to be found.</p><p>Apparently the Meeting had been called in a rush. That, or the Leader was more frazzled than he wanted to let on.</p><p>Atsumu plopped down between Shoyo and the snuggling Iwaizumi and Oikawa, leaning down to his partner and inhaling his warm sweet scent. "Where's Natsu?"</p><p>"Organizing her stuff in her room. She's apparently got several ears listening out for her." Shoyo smiled, clearly touched that the Clan had taken a shine to his sister and were watching over her just as fiercely as he did.</p><p>"Good." Atsumu smiled back at him and laced their fingers together, watching as Osamu got settled on the arm of the couch by Shoyo. It hit him then that he never learned the name of the human Osamu was falling for, just that their first encounter was curt and despite having run into each other before, it was the first time Osamu had truly <i>looked</i> at him.</p><p>Atsumu had a pretty good idea of who it was, judging by the context and the clues, and that Osamu was trying to downplay how deep he was already in.</p><p><i>"Miyas fall hard,"</i> his dad's voice echoed in his head and he automatically squeezed Shoyo's hand in silent acknowledgement for how true that rang for him.</p><p>Ushijima heaved a great sigh that worked just as well as a gong or bell or alarm, capturing everyone's attention and bringing down a weighty silence. It felt as though even the crickets and cicadas and birds outside had been hushed under his influence, the entire world waiting on bated breath for him to speak.</p><p>"While I'm glad everyone is okay," he began, shooting a look at Oikawa, who turned his nose up and away as though offended by the insinuation that at one point, he hadn't been. Ushijima ignored it and him, leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his clasped hands near his mouth. "Last night proved me right in my belief that the other Clan is, in fact, still staking out places Hinata most frequently goes to in order to try and get him once more. It's only due to our foresight and our strengths both as individuals and as a Clan that we were able to make it back relatively unscathed and with no one missing."</p><p>Atsumu grit his jaw, his entire body going tense. He wanted that <i>Kawa</i> Kitsune back in front of him so he could tear him apart once and for all.</p><p>The hand in his grew hot and he got the feeling Shoyo was thinking along the same lines.</p><p>Ushijima glanced around the room, as though making sure his words were registering, were being taken seriously. Satisfied, he directed his attention towards Daichi. "What happened?"</p><p>Daichi sat up straighter as he went right back into Cop Mode, while Kuroo beside him seemed to sink down, drawing one leg up to his chest with his foot on the couch as he started gnawing on a thumbnail. Daichi put a hand on his knee, squeezing in silent comfort, and went through their night, step by step, from the time they'd pulled into the parking lot to when they'd hightailed it back home. He went through his own fight in detail, pointing out that it was the <i>Chikyu</i> they'd previously identified as Sakijima, and Kuroo seemed to curl in on himself more.</p><p>His story wrapped, Ushijima turned his head to Atsumu in a clear signal to give his account. And with a deep breath, Atsumu did, giving his play by play of his own fight, including the part where Shoyo had managed to produce fire and knock the other <i>Kawa</i> aside.</p><p>That fact caught everyone's attention, including the usually apathetic Sakusa. The only one not reacting was Kenma, who more than likely had known it would be coming.</p><p>"I have no idea how I did it," Shoyo admitted with a sheepish grin and an apologetic shrug.</p><p>"I can help," Iwaizumi volunteered. "Kuroo, too. Possibly even Akaashi. Your Powers, along with theirs, differ in that you not only can control what already exists, but also create it."</p><p>Shoyo looked down at his hand, curling and unfurling his fingers as though testing something out. Then he turned to Iwaizumi. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded once, matter settled for the moment. Atsumu was frustrated that he wouldn't be the one to help, but knew it was better not to be. As Iwaizumi had stated, the others would be better able to give advice and share experience with similar abilities. Plus it wasn't good for Atsumu to monopolize Shoyo or keep him apart from the rest of the Clan. They were a family, were supposed to rely on one another and support one another. It wouldn't do any good for Atsumu to stand in the way or try to be the only one being those things for Shoyo.</p><p>It was better, healthier this way, for Shoyo and for them all.</p><p>He thought of his parents then quickly shoved that aside. They'd been on his mind more than enough that day.</p><p>Once more Ushijima glanced around the room, checking everyone's reactions before speaking. "Alright then. Nothing new in your instructions except to say that no one is to go out by themselves."</p><p>Suga folded his arms and gave him a Look.</p><p>Ushijima sighed. "Yes, that includes me."</p><p>Suga smiled smugly, pleased as punch.</p><p>Atsumu frowned, wondering who was gonna be going with the guy, who could possibly match his skills or power. He glanced at Osamu who shrugged and shook his head, just as clueless.</p><p>With a fierce pull to his brow, Ushijima turned to Shoyo. "If at all possible, I would like for you to try and think of any instance where your father possibly told you where he'd hidden his Power. I'm sure it's a longshot in asking, but at this point, that's all we have. I'd rather try that than have Daishou's Clan reach it first."</p><p>"Uhh," Atsumu began, almost meekly. "Does he have to try and remain inside the house? Can he go anywhere else as long as it's on our property?"</p><p>A heaving sigh and a deadpan expression were aimed his way. "I feel as though you would go anyway regardless of what I say."</p><p>Shoyo glanced up at him from the corner of his eye, fighting a smirk. Atsumu put on an innocent face that got him several eye rolls and a smack to the back of his head courtesy of Osamu.</p><p>"Thank you," Ushijima said and Osamu bowed his head briefly. "If there's nothing else--?" He trailed off, receiving silence. Clapping his hands together like a gavel on a desk, he rose to his feet and dismissed the group. Most everyone else did the same, scattering, off to start their days or head to work.</p><p>Only Osamu remained seated, drumming his fingers against his knee, and Atsumu knew exactly what he was thinking about.</p><p>"I'm gonna go check on Natsu," Shoyo stated, glancing back and forth between the brothers, clearly picking up on things.</p><p>Atsumu gave him a smile and kiss to the temple. "I'll be there in a minute."</p><p>Shoyo smiled back then headed off in the direction of the stairs, leaving the twins as the last ones in the living room.</p><p>With Osamu not looking at him, fingers still drumming and eyes distant as he clearly contemplated something.</p><p>Ah. Ushijima's new rule about not going out alone. Honestly Atsumu had been glad for it, since it would mean Shoyo, Natsu, and Osamu would all be protected and he didn't have to deal with that stomach churning anxiety that something had happened like he had earlier.</p><p>Still. He knew the draw of the one you were falling for, that driving need to see them, so all encompassing you forget about everything else and every<i>one</i> else except them. Hard to believe it had been him only a couple days ago.</p><p>Even harder to believe it was Osamu now, given his stance on love and relationships.</p><p>But if his brother was actually considering putting his fear aside for the first time ever then… then Atsumu should do what he could to help support him, especially when it already had so many dark clouds hanging over it.</p><p>"<i>You can invite him here or somethin',</i>" Atsumu suggested in their own language, getting a "get real" expression in return. "<i>I'd suggest a non-rule-breakin' double date but that's not exactly allowed either.</i>"</p><p>"<i>Plus I'd say 'no'.</i>"</p><p>"<i>Ah. Wanna be alone with Kageyama, huh?</i>"</p><p>Osamu's eyes went wide and Atsumu grinned wider. Nailed it.</p><p>Reaching over, he gave his brother a punch to the shoulder. "<i>Just do like I do then. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. Plus it's not like you didn't already go out on your own earlier to jog.</i>" He swallowed hard at the thought, at the worry, even as his smartass smirk grew shaky.</p><p>Scratching the back of his head, Osamu looked as though he was actually contemplating Atsumu's halfway serious suggestion. Which would make it a record twice in one day that Osamu listened to what Atsumu said.</p><p>Kinda made a guy feel like his twin had been replaced by a pod person. Or was a trickster disguised as his brother to act as a mole to try and gain insider info or snatch up Shoyo.</p><p>Atsumu looked at him askance, suspicious.</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes and flipped him off.</p><p>Okay, not a pod person or an Illusion. </p><p>Knowledge of their secret made-up language should've been clue enough but Atsumu was taking no chances.</p><p>Rising to his feet, Osamu fiddled with his shirt, smoothing out how it lay around his waist. "Think I might hit the beach."</p><p>A lie, a lie, a total fucking lie.</p><p>But Atsumu still nodded and said "cool. Be careful. Use protection."</p><p>Osamu kicked him in the shin, making him cry out at the sharp pain then grab where he'd been hit.</p><p>"Rude!"</p><p>More eye rolling as he slipped his phone out his pocket. "You'll live," he muttered absently as he started typing, presumably texting Kageyama and making plans of some form.</p><p>Dick.</p><p>Atsumu glared at his brother's retreating back before he made his way upstairs. And it wasn't until he got to his room and saw a new message lighting up his phone screen that he realized Osamu hadn't been texting Kageyama.</p><p>'<i>Just in case</i>' was displayed on the notif, followed by a phone number.</p><p>A way to track Kageyama if he couldn't get a hold of Osamu.</p><p>Atsumu snorted through a smile and programmed it in under an emoji of an onigiri rice ball, then set off to find Shoyo. They had a date of their own to plan.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div><i>Komorebi</i> was a fancy word used to describe sunlight being filtered through trees. And as Shoyo followed Atsumu down a trail in the woods that lay beyond the great big house's great big garden, he couldn't help but think it was an accurate word for a beautiful phenomenon. Cicadas chirped, birds tweeted, and somewhere he could hear frogs croaking.<p>The walk felt almost impromptu, despite Atsumu's promises of taking Shoyo on an amazing date. Or maybe it was only impromptu to him, not expecting it to happen so soon. With everything still happening with Daishou's Clan and Shoyo under a house arrest of sorts, he figured going on a date would be way down low on a list of priorities.</p><p>He'd clearly underestimated Atsumu's drive, his need to prove himself to Shoyo.</p><p>After making sure Natsu was settled and okay and being supervised--by Bokuto and Oikawa, who had both volunteered and offered to show her the garden and teach her some yoga, all of which had thoroughly excited her--Atsumu had them pack a couple backpacks of supplies: towels, spare set of clothes, snack bars, a large blanket to lay out, flip-flops. He packed it all with the diligence of someone used to doing this and it was when Atsumu told him to change into a pair of trunks that Shoyo started to get an idea of where they may be headed.</p><p>Sure enough, about five minutes into their walk through the woods on a well-worn path, he picked up the sounds of babbling water over rocks. Atsumu turned his head to him with an excited grin, steps bouncing lighter before. His joy was infectious, Shoyo smiling wide back as his heart pounded in anticipation.</p><p>Soon the trees parted, revealing a wide swath of lush green grass, then a beautiful river. The water was crystal clear as it passed over the rocks, shallow at the edge then getting deeper towards the middle. The steady stream was almost lazy, not a wild rush, and he could perfectly imagine Atsumu floating in the middle as he connected with his element once more.</p><p>"It's not technically mine," Atsumu stated, lopsided grin on his face, that endearing sharp canine poking out. "But I think of it as my river. And this is my favorite spot in it. I come here to clear my head, connect, find peace. The guys tend to leave me alone here, which I'm glad for. I'm kinda selfish with it since I had to share so much shit growin' up."</p><p>Shoyo nodded though he couldn't fully relate. While he had a younger sister, it wasn't until he was fourteen so he'd mostly grown up an only child. And even after Natsu had been born, he'd never been forced to share or give up anything beyond his parents' time, but even then he'd expected that.</p><p>But for Atsumu, he'd been a twin, half of something. It made sense he'd want something to call his own and Shoyo could somewhat relate. It was how he felt about Atsumu, this selfish need to keep him all to himself.</p><p>"So I've kinda claimed this river and kept it mostly to myself, never really wantin' anyone here with me," Atsumu went on, smile softening as he looked at Shoyo. "'Til now."</p><p>Shoyo's heart pumped faster, his breathing shaky as he inhaled the scents of fresh water, wild flowers, and dewy grass. It felt almost magical and it was obvious to see why Atsumu would love it here so much.</p><p>Atsumu's own heart was speeding as he walked over to a shady area of the grass and set his backpack down. Shoyo did the same, eyes locked on the beautiful blond as he immediately started stripping off his tee and shorts, sneakers easily toed off. And sure enough, he was wearing those tiny brief style swim shorts, black with gold stripes on either side. The low cut material barely covered his pubis and put an impressive package on display, curved over his ass enticingly, and Shoyo weirdly found himself a little jealous of the material.</p><p>"If ya want, next time we can go skinny dippin'."</p><p>Shoyo's eyes shot up to Atsumu smirking at him. He felt his face flush in embarrassment over having been caught, which felt a little ridiculous. They were dating, or something akin to it. He could ogle all he wanted.</p><p>So he shamelessly let his eyes fall back down over tan skin glistening with sweat, over defined muscles, over the stripe of pale flesh where his previous swimsuits had blocked the sun. He also noted how the ugly bruise from the night before had already faded to an ugly green, like he'd had it for a week rather than a few hours, and Shoyo felt some of the guilt from his injury fade away.</p><p>"Okay," he agreed, meeting Atsumu's eyes with a smirk of his own.</p><p>Despite the red tint to his ears, Atsumu didn't falter, just pulled Shoyo into a one-armed hug and kissed his head as he was prone to do. "C'mon. Water may be a li'l chilly 'cuz it's kinda early, but I got a feelin' it won't bother ya too much." He patted Shoyo's ass twice before slipping away and sauntering down to the river's edge. And Shoyo's eyes were unabashedly glued to his ass as he stepped into the water without hesitation, wading in until the water was lapping at his thighs, then diving underneath.</p><p>With Atsumu gone from his sight, the spell was broken, and Shoyo kicked off his sneakers and tugged off his tee, dumping it over his borrowed backpack. The sun felt toasty over his newly bared flesh and he panicked for a moment over sunscreen, not having packed any.</p><p>Did he even need it anymore?</p><p>He didn't have a healing Tail like Atsumu did. Or maybe being <i>Kasai</i> and having an inability to get burned extended to the sun, meaning there'd be nothing to heal in the first place.</p><p>"Shoooooyoooo!" Atsumu singsonged from where he was treading water in the middle of the wide river. His hair was slicked back again, beautiful face on full display, and Shoyo just knew he'd never get tired of that sight.</p><p>"Come on in, babe! Water's <i>fiiiine</i>!"</p><p>He'd also never get tired of the pet names or the flutter they brought to his chest. Smiling, he bounded over to the river's edge then carefully stepped in.</p><p>The water was a little chilly compared to his heated skin, but with the mugginess hanging in the air, it felt cool and refreshing. His feet stepped on smooth rocks lining the river's floor and the sensation of it all reminded Shoyo so much of Atsumu that he couldn't help but feel comforted by it.</p><p>When the water reached his waist, he leaned forward and swam over to where Atsumu was still treading, his hands being snatched and body pulled in when he was close enough. He let out a squeal then a laugh, feeling Atsumu's arms wrap around his waist to hold him close. His own hands easily curved over rounded shoulders and he found himself entranced by the way the sun sparkled in Atsumu's eyes the same way it reflected off the water.</p><p>"We're finally the same height," he quipped and Atsumu's grin grew, forming wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"All the better to kiss ya with, my dear," Atsumu said cheesily, leaning in.</p><p>But Shoyo was laughing too much to be properly kissed, making Atsumu chuckle right back.</p><p>The buoyancy of the water mirrored the weightlessness Shoyo felt metaphorically and he wondered when the last time he felt so light had been. His arms wrapped around Atsumu's neck, his legs around Atsumu's waist, and he pressed their foreheads together to just breathe him in.</p><p>"Thank you for sharing your river with me."</p><p>Atsumu's grin was blinding in its size and intensity, his fingers smoothly gliding over Shoyo's back under the water and tickling his phantom Tail. "Thank you for coming here with me."</p><p>Looking around, Shoyo took in all the sights. The green of the grass and the leaves on the tree, flashes of color from various wildflowers decorating the area, sunlight casting a golden glow and making the water sparkle like diamonds. He could hear the babbling of the water over the larger rocks and the symphony of birds in the trees and the chirping of cicadas and crickets. He could feel the water lapping at his skin and the sun shining on his face and the humidity in the air flattening his hair. But most of all, he could see Atsumu's beautiful smile and hear his calm heartbeat and feel his strong arms around him.</p><p>"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."</p><p>He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atsumu's, immediately being kissed back. A hand cupped the back of his head, wet fingers sliding through his hair, the other arm desperately holding him close. As their lips moved together, Shoyo could practically feel the love Atsumu had for him, flowing over him like the water caressing his skin. And it felt just as never-ending, just as steady, just as sure.</p><p>Shoyo could drown in it, as easily as he could drown in this river.</p><p>But he knew Atsumu wouldn't let either happen, would always be there with his arms wrapped tightly around to hold him close and not let him get lost.</p><p>Those three words bubbled up inside him once more and he knew in that very moment that when all was said and done, he wasn't going anywhere. He was staying with Atsumu for the rest of their long lives. It would take one hell of a riptide to pull him away and even then, he would fight it like hell.</p><p>Parting from his lips, Shoyo looked Atsumu in the eye, those beautiful sparkling chocolate orbs surrounded by ink black lashes, drops of water clumping them together. He was beautiful and he was in love with Shoyo and Shoyo couldn't breathe for how intense everything felt, for how fulfilled he felt at that moment.</p><p>"I love you," he sighed then rested his forehead on Atsumu's.</p><p>Atsumu breathed out a swear. It felt oddly fitting.</p><p>"I love you, too," Atsumu replied, cupping Shoyo's face. "So, so damn much."</p><p>Affection ignited inside of Shoyo, an intense pleasure he'd never experienced before. The smile on his face threatened to do permanent damage to his cheeks but he didn't care. All that mattered was this man in his arms, those words they'd exchanged, and the resulting kiss they shared.</p><p>Kissing Atsumu was like breathing: easy, natural, and necessary for his survival. It just made sense for their lips to be together, to move together, for them to be as close together as two people could possibly be.</p><p>Still, Shoyo craved more.</p><p>He practically clawed at Atsumu's shoulders as he tried to press in closer, using the weightlessness of being in the water help lift him up to try and get impossibly closer. Atsumu's hands went to his ass, cupping a cheek in each and squeezing. His gasp was swallowed, long fingers pressing into the crevice between his cheeks through the fabric and making him shudder. His hips began moving, rocking, pressing between Atsumu's fingers and his abdomen, and it didn't take much time for his cock to harden inside his trunks.</p><p>Shoyo broke away from Atsumu's lips with a whine of his name and the blond simply moved his mouth to Shoyo's neck. Open mouthed kisses were trailed along his sweat damp skin, to his pulse point, where Atsumu sank his teeth in hard enough to be felt but not pierce, those tiny fangs pricking at his skin and making pleasure burst behind his eyes. Shoyo inhaled another loud gasp, exhaled a shaky groan, his cock throbbing and body jerking. His skin felt hot despite the cool river and the cool body pressed against his, cheeks flaming and blood turning to molten lava.</p><p>Atsumu's hands moved, one splaying against his lower back, the touch teasing at his phantom Tail. The other managed to slip inside of Shoyo's trunks, fingers sliding between his cheeks before the tip of one pressed against his puckered rim.</p><p>"Tell me to stop and I will," Atsumu said, breathless, his chocolate eyes sparkling in the sun.</p><p>"Keep going," Shoyo replied without hesitation, fingers clutching at Atsumu's hair as he hauled his head closer for another heated kiss.</p><p>Not that it lasted long. The finger over his entrance rubbed and massaged, water making the motions smooth and easy. Shoyo had to pull away from Atsumu's mouth to breathe, arms around his shoulders to press closer together. His pebbled nipples rubbed against Atsumu's chest, sending sparks of pleasure all over. His hips rocked to greedily gain friction on both his front and his back. His hole twitched under the massaging pressure of someone else's touch and he felt his tight rim start to give, start to open…</p><p>"Wait!" He pushed Atsumu's chest, pushed himself back, and the hand that had been teasing him, had been building him up, quickly slid out of his trunks.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>But also, okay, because Shoyo kinda needed a minute.</p><p>"We can't do this in the water," he realized, panting, looking at the slightly dazed expression on Atsumu's face before he figured it out for himself.</p><p>"Fuck. Yeah. Yer right." He reached up to smear a wet hand over his face, keeping his hold around Shoyo. "Sorry. We don't hafta do--"</p><p>"Oh we're gonna do it," Shoyo stated with a fierce determination. "Just not without lube."</p><p>Atsumu nodded, trying for a smile to make it seem like he was okay with everything, tips of his fangs poking out. But Shoyo could see the disappointment dulling his eyes, could feel his hard length bumping against him when he loosened his legs and sank down Atsumu's body. Shoyo put a reassuring smile on his own face then nipped playfully at Atsumu's chin.</p><p>"C'mon," he urged, letting his hands and his body drag over Atsumu's as he let go and floated back. Atsumu tried to hold on but the river made his grip too slippery and Shoyo was able to get away, turning and swimming to the shore. </p><p>It took a second or two for Atsumu's brain to catch up and by that time, Shoyo was halfway to shore. He heard the sound of frantic splashing as Atsumu sloppily swam after him, Shoyo reaching a more shallow area and standing up by that point. Running in the water was a pain and awkward, especially with his cock tenting his trunks, but he made it then made his way over to where their backpacks sat in the shade.</p><p>Bending down, he grabbed the blanket from Atsumu's bag, tossing it to him when he caught up. "Lay that out for us," he instructed, switching his focus to his own backpack. He couldn't look at the guy. He'd get too distracted.</p><p>By the time Shoyo found what he was looking for, Atsumu had the flannel blanket spread across the plush grass. The sunlight filter through the edges of the trees, casting geometric shadows over the red plaid fabric, over the man standing beside it as water dripped down meters of tan skin, collecting in the divets between abdominal muscles, obliques, that dip between his torso and hips like arrows guiding Shoyo's eyes to…</p><p>To a very impressive hard length trapped along his pelvis, practically suffocated by the black material of his swimming briefs.</p><p>Saliva pooled in Shoyo's mouth at the sight of it, despite feeling very, <i>very</i> thirsty for it. His body grew hot once again, loosening, buzzing in anticipation. He could hear Atsumu's pounding heart and shaking breaths and before he knew it, Shoyo was crawling across the blanket then kneeling before him.</p><p>"Shoyo?" Atsumu inquired shakily, swallowing loud, the sound echoing in Shoyo's ears.</p><p>But he ignored it, just like he ignored the birds tweeting and bugs chirping and rodents scurrying. The babbling river was the perfect background noise as he dropped the bottle beside his knees, as he raised his hands to curl his fingers into the waistband of Atsumu's briefs.</p><p>"Shoyo, wai--ya don--"</p><p>"I want to," he cut him off, voice holding a rough edge he'd never heard on himself before. He peered up to find Atsumu staring down at him, pupils blown, eyes wide then going half-lidded.</p><p>A cool hand cupped Shoyo's fevered cheek, thumb rubbing over his lips, and Shoyo slipped his tongue out to taste the rough pad. Atsumu breathed out a swear, groaning when Shoyo closed his lips around the digit. The sound had his hips rocking again, cock trickling precome, and he sucked around the end of Atsumu's thumb in a teaser of what was hopefully to come.</p><p>"Killin' me," Atsumu murmured, pulling his thumb out with a pop before sliding his hand through Shoyo's damp hair.</p><p>And Shoyo felt like purring from the touch, leaning forward to nuzzle and mouth at Atsumu's length.</p><p>"Oh <i>fuck</i>."</p><p>Shoyo dragged his smile along the hard bulge and tugged ever so slightly at the waistband on either of Atsumu's hips. "Can I?"</p><p>"I ain't got the power to say 'no' to ya anyway. Especially not with this." His tone was self-deprecating, lopsided smile soft, eyes affectionate as he stroked Shoyo's hair more.</p><p>Permission granted, Shoyo carefully tugged Atsumu's swim briefs down, down, down, until he could kick them off and away. Lifting his head back up, Shoyo found himself drooling once more, eyes locked onto Atsumu's bared cock standing up proudly. The length was an almost angry red, the vein running along the bottom practically throbbing, leaking precome making the head shiny. </p><p>It looked tempting as hell and he wondered how it would taste, how it would feel on his tongue, down his throat...</p><p>Shoyo didn't hesitate to lean forward, tongue out, and lick from just below the crown up into the slit.</p><p>"Ah, shit," Atsumu breathed before letting out a whine, his entire body jerking, his cock twitching as though reaching for Shoyo.</p><p>And Shoyo wasn't about to deny either of them, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking almost experimentally. The taste of him exploded on his tongue, Shoyo's eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. He tongued the slit to try and get more, hearing Atsumu let out a couple shuddering breaths, his heart racing.</p><p>Holy crap, it had never been like this. Shoyo had never wanted it like this. Atsumu was heavy and surprisingly cool on his tongue as Shoyo took more of him in his mouth, taking great care with newly sharp teeth. He braced himself with one hand on Atsumu's hip and wrapped the other the base of his cock, holding it at the right angle.</p><p>"Shit, so hot," Atsumu rumbled, voice husky and going straight to Shoyo's groin. "Yer mouth. Yer hand. So warm."</p><p>Shoyo smiled as he pulled off, laving Atsumu's cock all over with his tongue. Cool water, the salt of sweaty skin, it had Shoyo fighting to keep his eyes open. He pushed back the foreskin and cleaned all around the head with his tongue before taking it back into his mouth. He sucked on it, massaged the underside with his tongue, lapped at the slit, all the while his hand stroked his length, squeezing at the base.</p><p>Yep. Underneath the skin, a few centimeters from his pelvis, Shoyo could feel something firm throbbing and pulsing. Atsumu's knot, he realized, a groan escaping him at the thought of it swelling inside of him. They'd be locked together, connected, for an extended period of time.</p><p>He shuddered all over, body growing hotter, back arching and ass sticking out in a silent invitation. With a slurping pop that sounded too loud in his ears, Shoyo pulled off Atsumu's cock once more and raised his eyes up to the man towering above him. Atsumu's chest was heaving, trembling, his cheeks flushed where his hair was dripping. He was even more beautiful like this, affected by Shoyo's actions, covered in the water he was connected with on a level no one else could understand.</p><p>Pressing Atsumu's cock against his pelvis, Shoyo mouthed at the base, at where his knot would form, coaxing whines from the blond. He gave it another squeeze as he locked eyes with the other Kitsune.</p><p>"Wanna feel this inside of me," he purred, wondering absently where the hell that voice even came from. "Wanna be knotted by you."</p><p>Atsumu let out a breathless swear before cupping Shoyo's face and bending down to kiss him. Things quickly grew heated and Shoyo felt around blindly for the bottle he'd previously dropped during his distracted need to taste Atsumu. A scramble of limbs and a flurry of movement and soon Shoyo was laying naked in the middle of the blanket, Atsumu atop him. Their height differences made it so their cocks couldn't press together, but Atsumu lifted Shoyo's ass off the ground enough so that he could press his dick along his crevice. The saliva slickened length rubbed teasingly against Shoyo's hole, rim relaxing and fluttering open as though trying to invite him inside.</p><p>"Atsumu," he whined, clenching his legs around the man's torso.</p><p>"I know, baby," Atsumu drawled, brushing their noses together. He took the bottle from where Shoyo had once again dropped it on the blanket, popping the cap open, and after some awkward maneuvering, his lube covered fingers were pressing against Shoyo's entrance.</p><p>Shoyo relaxed and felt the first digit slip inside, wet and cool and making him shiver. He clutched at Atsumu's shoulders as his breathing grew shakier, lips traveling all over his face, his neck, his upper chest. And all the while that finger moved in and out, sparking pleasure all over as his rim loosened around it.</p><p>The humid air around them and his boiling blood within him left Shoyo damp, unsure if it was sweat or river water or both. Atsumu was in a similar state, beads trailing down the side of his face in a path Shoyo wanted to follow. But for the moment, he couldn't do anything beyond rocking his hips against the invading fingers opening him, beyond crying out as he begged for more.</p><p>And Atsumu never failed to deliver, adding a second finger, then a third, pinky playing with his rim as though debating slipping inside with the others. And each time Shoyo felt himself grow hotter, becoming more full in a way he hadn't in far too long.</p><p>"Atsumu, <i>please</i>," he gasped, he whined, he pleaded. </p><p>Lips pressed to his in comfort as those fingers carefully slid out, leaving him open and empty. Shoyo told himself to be patient, to wait, kiss ending as Atsumu reached for the lube once more and sat back on his feet.</p><p>"Ya didn't happen to bring a condom, didja?" A sharp fang was displayed through his lopsided grin, exciting Shoyo, his cock twitching where it lay against his pelvis.</p><p>He shook his head. "S'okay," he assured, wrapping a leg around Atsumu. "Wanna feel you."</p><p>Another choice swear slipped past Atsumu's lips before he poured a generous amount of lube on his cock, rubbing all over to make sure he was completely coated. Excess dripped onto the blanket, ignored, some wiped over Shoyo's hole. Then Atsumu leaned down close, cradling Shoyo against him, with his weight held up on his left forearm.</p><p>"I love you," he stated, looking Shoyo right in the eye.</p><p>Shoyo smiled as his heart fluttered wildly inside his chest. "I love you, too."</p><p>Atsumu's grin felt like the sun shining down, despite the cool skin pressing down onto him. Their lips reconnected as something blunt pressed against Shoyo's entrance. He exhaled through his nose, loosening the tension in his body, and felt his rim stretch as Atsumu pushed inside.</p><p>His groan was swallowed by Atsumu, prolonged with every centimeter that stretched his inner-walls. Because just like the rest of him, Atsumu's cock was long, pressing against parts of Shoyo that had never been reached. He felt overly full, too much inside of his too small frame, everything coming out in tremulous whine-tinged breaths.</p><p>Atsumu peered down at him with something akin to awe sparkling in his eyes. The tips of his fangs poked out as he panted through parted lips, trembling as he bottomed out and held still. He rested his forehead on Shoyo's, held him close, swallowed hard.</p><p>"So hot inside-a ya," he remarked, his skin cool where they touched.</p><p>Or maybe it just felt that way because Shoyo was burning up, feeling very much like the fiery nature they believed he was. "Sorry."</p><p>"Don't," Atsumu paused to swallow again, smile shaky. "Don't be. Feels so good. Better'n I imagined."</p><p>A smirk formed on Shoyo's face, oddly pleased and flattered by the confession. "You imagined us doing this?"</p><p>The tips of Atsumu's ears went bright red, giving him away. "Couple-a times, yeah."</p><p>His smirk grew and if he could purr, Shoyo was certain he'd be doing it at that moment. "What'd you imagine?"</p><p>Now Atsumu was smirking. "Another time," he promised, hips moving in a gentle grind that had Shoyo gasping. "Thinkin' we got more important shit to take care of."</p><p>Shoyo nodded vehemently, agreeing. He gave a circular roll of his own hips, sparking pleasure from the inside out, and making Atsumus eyes go wide. "Yeah, we do."</p><p>Leaning down, Atsumu kissed him deeply and Shoyo experimentally flicked his tongue over sharp canines. Hips moved slow, testing, before starting to move with more certainty and steadiness. Shoyo's skin buzzed all over, growing hotter, Atsumu cooling him where they touched and preventing him from combusting.</p><p>Also kinda prevented him from breathing a bit, Shoyo having to pull away, his head falling back as he gasped. Atsumu's lips automatically moved to his exposed neck, sucking dark marks, nipping with sharp teeth. Shoyo clutched at his back, clawed when he couldn't get a good enough grip on sweat damp skin, his nail beds tingling.</p><p>"Ah-Atsumu," he keened, his own hips rolling to meet every thrust, every drag of Atsumu's cock inside of him. It had never felt like this before, this driving need to get even closer. It felt all encompassing and Shoyo was shaking with it, from the intensity of his connection to this man and the way he filled him. </p><p>Atsumu raised himself up onto his elbows, just enough to be able to look down at Shoyo. His hand swept through Shoyo's hair, chocolate eyes momentarily turning a bright blue so fast that Shoyo wasn't entirely sure he didn't imagine it. Just like he wasn't sure if he was imagining the steam rising off their skin, the combination of Atsumu's cool water nature meeting Shoyo's hot fiery one.</p><p>His eyes were drawn to Atsumu's neck and he thought of the bite shaped scars he saw on most of the coupled up Kitsunes in the Clan. He imagined the imprint of his own teeth on the tan skin above him, imagined sharp fangs sinking into his paler flesh.</p><p>The thought had him shuddering, had him clutching Atsumu closer with both arms and legs, burying his face in the crook of his neck. His teeth tingled, ached, and before he knew it, he was trying to sink them into Atsumu's neck.</p><p>Atsumu cried out, a shuddering keen, as his hips faltered in their smooth motions. His hand shot out to clutch at the blanket and Shoyo thought he heard tearing. He definitely was feeling a pulsing inside of him, Atsumu's cock… oh <i>fuck</i>.</p><p>"You're getting bigger," he groaned, eyes fluttering shut and head falling back onto the ground.</p><p>"Need-a knot ya," Atsumu rumbled, hips pounding against Shoyo sharply. Each withdraw had him tugging at Shoyo's rim more and more, popping in and out rather than the smooth glides of before, and each time had Shoyo crying out and jerking as pleasure sparked all over him.</p><p>"Please," he breathed out in response, his own dick throbbing and pulsing. "Give it to me. Please."</p><p>"Anythin'. Anythin' ya want, baby, and I'll give it to ya. I love you so fuckin' much."</p><p>"I love you, too." He clutched Atsumu's face in both hands and kissed him, showing after telling just how much he cared for and about the other man.</p><p>And Atsumu kissed back as fiercely, tongue dragging at Shoyo's canines where they still ached. He slipped a hand between their bodies, wrapped it around Shoyo's cock, and squeezed.</p><p>Yeah, it was getting bigger, too, just barely but Shoyo could feel it pulsing and filling, making him whine and tremble.</p><p>"You gon' knot my hand?" Atsumu rumbled, foreheads pressed together once more. "C'mon, baby, lemme feel it."</p><p>Shoyo swallowed hard. "Knot me first."</p><p>A small laugh as he smirked. "Trust me, beautiful, that ain't gonna be a problem."</p><p>Another whimper. Atsumu's hand massaged and squeezed where Shoyo's meager knot was still throbbing, thumb rubbing the underside of his cock as though trying to coax the come out of it. And Atsumu's own dick continued to move, despite having more and more difficulty leaving Shoyo as his own knot grew.</p><p>Not that Shoyo minded. He'd have zero problem if Atsumu would be unable to pull out. He was actually hoping for it.</p><p>More tearing sounds as Atsumu sat up, his cock driving in deep. While one hand kept a tight grip over Shoyo's knot, the other stroked the rest of his length, paying special attention to the head. Everything seemed to be building up inside of Shoyo, growing in intensity as he shivered, half laying in Atsumu's lap. Everything felt brighter, sharper, crisper. Sounds grew louder even as they zeroed in on just the two of them, Atsumu's panting and his speeding heart and the slap of his hips and the squelch of lube and the slick strokes of his cock and his own whines--</p><p>His orgasm hit him like a freight train despite the gradual build up. His back arched as his hands slapped at the ground, clutching at the blanket and… clawing? He could feel his knot trying to grow bigger, feel Atsumu tighten his grip and give him something to lock into, as his come shot out, hitting his chin, his chest, his stomach.</p><p>He was still flying when Atsumu's hips grew jerkier, his knot tugging almost forcefully against Shoyo's rim until he stopped trying to pull out. Shoyo clenched around it as the bulb worked against his prostate, prolonging his pleasure even more. He lifted his head to see Atsumu's fall back, veins on his reddened neck protruding as he grunted then huffed out a swear, Shoyo's name, another swear. Shoyo could feel the knot pulsing inside, feel ropes of come streaming out and filling him up. And oh <i>fuck</i> the way steam was definitely rising from both of them, their bodies coated in sweat, bite marks and bruises already forming on Atsumu's flesh.</p><p>"Holy," Shoyo trailed off, huffed out an almost disbelieving laugh as he shoved his sweaty bangs back from his face.</p><p>Only to scratch his forehead by accident.</p><p>Raising his hand, he took in the sight of claws, sharp and pointed, right where his fingernails ordinarily were. He felt along his teeth with his tongue, finding them all sharper than usual, the taste of copper filling his mouth as he cut himself.</p><p>His heart was a jumbled, stuttering mess as he tried to figure out how he felt these latest developments in his body. He let his hand fall away to instead look at Atsumu, inhaling sharply when he caught sight of him.</p><p>Atsumu's chest was heaving as he came down, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, cheeks ruddy. But his ears were gone, placed by fox-shaped ones with black fur, standing up proudly from the top of his head. All of his teeth were sharp fangs, his fingers clawed where he held Shoyo with care. Peeking from behind him were four bushy fox tails, the same black fur as his ears. And his eyes glowed a bright blue as he gazed down at Shoyo like he was the wonder.</p><p>"You're beautiful," Shoyo said absently, reaching up to cup his face.</p><p>His smirk was as lopsided as always, ears flicking about as they took in all the sounds around them: bubbling water and rustling leaves and singing birds and buzzing insects.</p><p>"You clearly ain't looked in a mirror lately," Atsumu argued before gently laying down and kissing Shoyo, mindful of all the sharp teeth.</p><p>And as they basked in the afterglow in their shady slice of heaven by Atsumu's river, Shoyo was firm in his belief that he was not only right about Atsumu being the beautiful one, but that he was incredibly damn lucky to be with him in a way he'd denied himself of for way too long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Posting today for Day Three of Rarest Ships Month: Fantasy</b>
</p>
<p>Woot woot!! Early posting!</p>
<p>Thank you guys so much for 7000 hits!! And for those who leave comments, I love you.</p>
<p>To Ingrid and Pandora, once more, my eternal love and gratitude.</p>
<p>Next chapter coming Wednesday September 9th as part of Spiker-Setter Week. Until then, feel free to watch me yell about OsaKage on my Twitter (@RitchMapp) or send me your thoughts using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER NINETEEN</h3>
</div><p>Tobio didn't have much of a plan beyond "hang out with Osamu and gain his trust", a plan that both excited and nauseated him. He knew that ultimately, what he was doing would be seen as a betrayal and that Osamu would more than likely be hurt and pissed by Tobio's actions. Yet despite the guilt he felt over it all, Tobio knew he had to go through with it. The ends justified the means in his eyes. Besides, wasn't like he'd be sticking around after so Osamu's feelings towards him wouldn't matter in the long run. Tobio was gonna do as asked, make sure Daishou followed through on his end of the deal as far as the twins were concerned, then head to Tokyo to find his sister.</p>
<p>Even if the whole thing made him feel like vomiting his entire stomach and hollowed out his chest cavity.</p>
<p>Whatever. Point was he just had to somehow get Osamu to trust him so he could keep the twins out of the way--whatever that meant--and in order to do that, they had to hang out. Although Tobio had no idea what exactly they would do. His apartment didn't offer much--or anything--in the ways of entertainment and he didn't have a whole lotta cash to spend. It was a huge flaw in his plan that he didn't realize until he'd gotten in the shower after returning home, part of him hoping Osamu wouldn't be able to make it.</p>
<p>He'd gotten out to find a text on his throwaway phone, asking if he was up for hanging out in about half an hour, signed from Osamu.</p>
<p>Tobio's heart didn't know how to react but he'd still agreed, telling him to come over.</p>
<p>And do what? He hadn't a clue.</p>
<p>He tried to think of something as he rolled up his sheets and shoved them in his bureau, as he folded his bed back into a couch, as he made sure his dirty laundry had actually made it into the laundry bag. Nothing. He continued to draw a blank.</p>
<p>Then a knock sounded at his door.</p>
<p>Time was up.</p>
<p>Tobio halfway considered ignoring it, pretending he didn't hear it, pretending he wasn't home. Not that he could get away with any of those options, not when he had clearly replied to Osamu's text and told him to come over.</p>
<p>His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach started doing flips and he ignored all the possible reasons why as he approached the door and stared through the peephole.</p>
<p>Obscured through the weird lens was Osamu, dressed in black once more, left hand fiddling with his hair. It was cute, <i>he</i> was cute, and Tobio felt like a piece of shit as his ulterior motives for this hang-out flashed in his head like a bright neon sign in Shinjuku.</p>
<p>Osamu deserved better.</p>
<p>He deserved to <i>live</i>.</p>
<p>It was another reason why he was doing this. Tobio could live with the guilt eating away at him like a corrosive acid, as long as Osamu got the chance to continue existing.</p>
<p>Plus… he had to admit… spending time with Osamu wouldn't exactly be a hardship. Except for maybe having to remind himself that things couldn't progress beyond <i>just</i> hanging out.</p>
<p>Tobio took a deep breath and self-consciously smoothed down his shirt, taking in the faded graphic that even he could no longer make out, the jeans that had been ripped and full of holes before he'd turned them into shorts, the cheap flip-flops he'd gotten at work. He felt oddly underdressed and underwhelming, yet also uncaring. This wasn't a date or anything serious like that. And on top of it, if Osamu couldn't accept him in what was more or less every day summer wear, then--</p>
<p>Then nothing. Because they were nothing.</p>
<p>Physically shrugging it all off, Tobio opened the door to Osamu standing there, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans, as though he couldn't figure out what else to do with them. A smile formed on his face, lopsided, stormy gray eyes brightening, and…</p>
<p>And Tobio knew he was in serious trouble.</p>
<p>"Hey," Osamu greeted, a little breathless, like he couldn't quite believe he was there.</p>
<p>And Tobio almost couldn't believe it either, lips curling into a smile of his own without him being aware of the thought. And while he wanted to wipe it away, he didn't. Couldn't really. Something about seeing Osamu brought a warmth to his chest he hadn't experienced in so long, his skin buzzing pleasantly.</p>
<p>"Hey," he found himself responding before moving aside. "C'min. You're probably hot."</p>
<p>Osamu looked confused for half a second before it seemed to sink in. "Right. Black in the summer." A short self-deprecating laugh burst out and he scratched the back of his head. "I don't get hot all that easy. But I'll still c'min if that's okay."</p>
<p>Tobio nodded.</p>
<p>Osamu smiled and moved past him, his arm brushing against Tobio's chest accidentally.</p>
<p>Tobio shivered at the contact and how he could feel a slight chill to Osamu's skin, even through his shirt.</p>
<p>Maybe he'd had a point about not getting hot easily.</p>
<p>Then again, Tobio tended to run a little hotter than most folks.</p>
<p>Both of them inside, Tobio gave a paranoid check outside, even though he had no idea what he'd even look for. He rarely spared his neighbors so much as a passing glance, much less checked out their cars, meaning it wasn't much of a surprise that Daishou and his cronies had broken in without Tobio knowing until he'd entered his apartment. He'd been sloppy and careless and really needed to learn how to pay better attention to his surroundings, especially if it meant getting spied on and his photos taken without his knowledge.</p>
<p>Whether they'd been following him or Osamu at that time, he didn't know, but considering his conversation with Daishou, it was safe to assume they were now both being watched. </p>
<p>He closed his door.</p>
<p>A second's pause.</p>
<p>He locked his door.</p>
<p>Osamu was already standing in the middle of the apartment, looking around at all the nothing Tobio had on display. He was once again hit with a bout of self-consciousness and inadequacy, wondering about Osamu's place and if it was as barren.</p>
<p>Probably not. He'd mentioned that he lived with a bunch of people so surely there was a ton of clutter and knickknacks and random shit strewn about.</p>
<p>Which made Tobio's emptiness all the more obvious and stark.</p>
<p>"So," Osamu began as he turned to face Tobio. There was no judgment or disapproval on his face, nothing regarding his thoughts of Tobio's apartment showing. Tobio wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. "What'dja wanna do?"</p>
<p>And therein lay the problem.</p>
<p>Tobio turned his head away to try and hide his grimace, wringing his fingers together. "I, uh." He paused letting out a mirthless laugh. "I have no clue. Didn't really think that far ahead."</p>
<p>Osamu let out a hum, lips quirked up on one side. "Whaddya usually do on a day off?"</p>
<p>Good question. Tobio usually didn't do much of anything except laze around the apartment or get in a small work-out, but he doubted Osamu wanted to do jumping jacks and sit-ups with him. Glancing around, he was reminded of how much his place was lacking in entertainment, how barren his kitchen was.</p>
<p>Which…</p>
<p>"Sometimes I hit up the grocery store, but--"</p>
<p>"Then let's do that," Osamu suggested easily, heading over to the door.</p>
<p>And…</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Tobio stood frozen for a moment as Osamu brushed past him once again, shaking himself out of it when that cool arm grazed against his warmed one. "Wait, what?" he replied belatedly, turning to find Osamu staring at his keys.</p>
<p>Or rather, at the Vabo-chan keychain as the set hung from a nail.</p>
<p>There was an inexplicable emotion in his gray eyes, confusion and a sense of longing that Tobio had a feeling wasn't aimed at the mascot or the paraphernalia modeled to his likeness. It scared Tobio over what it could mean and he swallowed hard before speaking.</p>
<p>"Osamu?" he prompted, waiting until he got a hum in response. "You seriously wanna go grocery shopping?"</p>
<p>Shrugging, Osamu finally tore his eyes away from the Vabo-chan keychain that was apparently so fucking fascinating, giving Tobio another lopsided smile. "Yeah, why not? Maybe we can grab some shit to make lunch with? What's yer favorite meal?"</p>
<p>Tobio stared, still a little stunned, answered absently and monotonously. "Pork curry with an egg on top."</p>
<p>The response had slipped out so easily and it wasn't until he said it that he realized it was true. He flashed back to years growing up, his mom making it, then his sister, then him helping out. It was a comfort food, a celebration food, and he further realized he hadn't had the homemade version since he was a teenager, just the instant microwavable shit.</p>
<p>Emphasis on "shit".</p>
<p>"Ya wanna make that?"</p>
<p>Tobio ran a hand through his hair. Then nodded. Because yeah, he really did.</p>
<p>"Alright. Ya mind if I check yer kitchen to see what we need?"</p>
<p>Tobio dropped his hand. Then shook his head and gestured to the kitchenette area. Osamu gave him an amused grin before stepping into the alcove separated from the rest of the apartment by an island counter and opening the fridge.</p>
<p>And frowning.</p>
<p>And snorting.</p>
<p>"Damn, Kageyama, ya live like this?"</p>
<p>It was then that Tobio remembered his fridge had nothing but some bottled water, a carton of milk, and a couple squeeze tubes of yogurt. He might've had butter but he couldn't remember.</p>
<p>Wait. He'd had toast for breakfast. Yeah, he had about half a tub of butter.</p>
<p>"You don't wanna see the rest of the kitchen then," Tobio commented, folding his arms.</p>
<p>Osamu frowned at him as he straightened up from where he'd been bent down to look into the fridge. Probably a mistake to say what he had, given the fact that the guy was now inspecting Tobio's other cupboards, finding microwave meals and junk food.</p>
<p>Several choice swears were let out.</p>
<p>Tobio was pretty fucking impressed by it.</p>
<p>"Tell me you at least have cookware," Osamu said and it sounded so much like he was pleading with Tobio, face fallen as he met his eyes.</p>
<p>But Tobio could only shrug and wring his fingers again. "I think there was some left behind when I moved in. I only ever use the rice cooker though."</p>
<p>Osamu gave him a look like Tobio had just spat on his grandmother's face. "How're ya still alive?" he muttered in awe, turning to check the lower cabinets and missing the way Tobio cringed.</p>
<p>His stomach was full of battery acid. Survivor's guilt was a bitch.</p>
<p>Clanging metal brought him back to the present, Osamu apparently locating the pots and pans. Standing up, he inspected a wok he held, one hand swiping along the inside then sneering in disgust. "D'ya have dish soap?" he asked, showing off the clump of dust he'd wiped off then the line he'd left inside the wok.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Tobio wasn't a total fucking failure at taking care of himself. He at least had some shit to clean with. He just always left it behind when he moved on to the next place, buying the same shit all over again whenever and wherever he decided to temporarily settle down.</p>
<p>Osamu stared, then checked under the sink just to be safe. A satisfied hum and a nod and he was straightening back up, hands on his hips. "We're gonna have to grab a lot of the basics, get this kitchen full."</p>
<p>Tobio turned to hide his grimace, thinking that was a waste of time and money and food. Whatever Daishou's plan was, he didn't seem the type to be patient or let things go on for an extended period of time. He was gonna want this whole thing over and done with ASAP. And with Tobio's own plans having him leave pretty much immediately after, there was no need to stock his kitchen full of shit he wouldn't have time to eat or be able to take with him.</p>
<p>Yet…the expression on Osamu's face, the expectant look mixed with an obvious need to caretake, it made saying "no" to the guy a lot harder than it should've been. And on top of that, Tobio knew that if he rejected the plan, it would bring about questions he wasn't willing to answer, requiring an explanation he wasn't willing to give.</p>
<p>So instead, he simply grimaced and shoved his hands in his pockets as he hunched his shoulders up around his ears. "Can't really afford to do that."</p>
<p>Osamu shrugged, playing it off far too easily. "I'll pay."</p>
<p>Tobio's brows hit his hairline before falling into a deep 'v'. There was no way…</p>
<p>Except, yeah, he was totally fucking serious. The earnest expression on his face said so.</p>
<p>Tobio frowned even deeper, chest tight and tingly. He was a little offended that someone felt they needed to help in some way, even if he was a little touched by the care. It had been a long fucking time since anyone had wanted to look out for him like that.</p>
<p>Which just made Osamu even more dangerous.</p>
<p>So Tobio focused solely on the former feeling, refused to acknowledge the latter. Ironic that he was playing it safe with this guy while also in a dangerous alliance of sorts with Daishou.</p>
<p>Swallowing, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down Osamu. "I'm not a charity case," he argued.</p>
<p>"Didn't say ya were," Osamu argued back. "Maybe yer doin' <i>me</i> the favor. Maybe I need-a spend a billion yen by a certain date in order to get some big inheritance or somethin'." His grin was easygoing, light, and Tobio hated how it made his heart flutter more.</p>
<p>Still though… Tobio couldn't fall for that shit, however tempting it may be.</p>
<p>"Isn't that a movie?"</p>
<p>Osamu shrugged. "Could still be true." When Tobio continued to simply eye him skeptically, he sighed. "Wouldja just let me do ya this favor? I'll cook yer curry for ya in response."</p>
<p>A laugh gusted its way out of Tobio's nose despite himself. "Isn't that just another favor for me? Unless your cooking is that bad and it's more of a punishment."</p>
<p>"Oi!" Osamu frowned at him. "I'm an <i>excellent</i> cook. I'm also an excellent eater so by lettin' me steal some of yer food, yer doin' me a favor."</p>
<p>Another small laugh and Tobio felt the corners of his lips quirk up in a semblance of a smile. For once, he didn't fight it. "I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"</p>
<p>"I'm a twin. I've got over two decades experience arguin' my points." Osamu grinned victoriously and Tobio knew he was gonna give in anyway.</p>
<p>Besides, wasn't like the guy was offering anything bad. Tobio would be a huge dumbass not to take the offer of free food and an actual home cooked meal. If someone else wanted to waste their time and money on him, then so be it. </p>
<p>Not to mention… he knew he was gonna have several lonely nights coming up, just as he had the past half dozen years. Would be nice to have something fond to look back at.</p>
<p>Plus… there was something safe about spending time with someone when there was a time limit attached. There was no need to worry about what would happen <i>if</i> it ended because he already knew that it would. He wasn't jumping in the ocean during high tide, unaware of the dangers below the surface. He was wading in during low tide, in those Carribean seas that were as crystal clear as glass. His eyes were open and vision unobstructed.</p>
<p>So, yeah, it felt like it was okay to indulge a little bit, to enjoy this limited time together. There'd be no "what if"s to look back on, just pleasant memories to sustain him during the unpleasantness to come.</p>
<p>"Alright then," Tobio said with a shrug before heading over to grab his keys where he'd left them. "Ready when you are."</p>
<p>Osamu chuckled, then gave a quick check of the kitchen drawers--presumably for cutlery--before joining Tobio by the door.</p>
<p>The heat bore down practically the second Tobio stepped out of the apartment, the sun shining on his skin and humidity clinging to his clothes. After locking up, he followed Osamu down the steps to the sedan he'd been driving the day before, wondering once more how he could stand to be in the cloying air dressed all in black, in fucking jeans.</p>
<p>Then again, given how cold his skin was when he brushed against Tobio…</p>
<p>Music started playing when the engine was turned on, some fun, bouncy rock song Tobio vaguely recognized. Seat belts on, Osamu drove out the lot and headed to the nearest grocery store as a thought occurred to Tobio.</p>
<p>"You didn't even ask which car to take."</p>
<p>Osamu breathed out a laugh. "Ya rode a bike half an hour to the beach yesterday. Ya don't have a car."</p>
<p>Tobio pouted. Not the point.</p>
<p>A hand squeezed his knee, making him jerk in the passenger seat. "Should I ask next time? Put on a show?"</p>
<p>"Asshole," Tobio muttered half heartedly, swatting at Osamu's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Aw, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend ya." He took hold of Tobio's hand, clasped it within his own, gave it a squeeze then made to let go.</p>
<p>Only for Tobio to clutch onto his.</p>
<p>Only for Tobio to lace their fingers together.</p>
<p>Osamu's breath hitched, but he didn't let go. He simply stared at their intertwined hands as he rolled to a stop at a red light.</p>
<p>And Tobio stared, too, their hands resting on the gear shift. The difference in their skin tones was slight, Tobio's fingers longer and Osamu's thicker. Osamu's skin was also cold here, a sharp juxtaposition to how hot and clammy Tobio's felt.</p>
<p>It all felt too fucking good, too fucking perfect. Their fingers slotted together easily. Their temperatures leveled one another out. Their arms lay together on the center console.</p>
<p>Tobio felt like his heart was gonna burst out his chest, out the windshield, and go racing down the road without them. His stomach felt like it was gonna leap out his throat and chase after it.</p>
<p>Yet…</p>
<p>He felt oddly settled in a way. He wondered if he was touch-starved after holding people so far away for so long, or maybe it was just Osamu. Maybe it was a combination. No matter what, Tobio found himself a little disconcerted about it, while also… while also thinking "fuck it" and deciding to just roll with it for the time being.</p>
<p>"This okay?" he asked before raising his head to…</p>
<p>To find Osamu already looking at him, eyes like rolling storm clouds as a myriad of emotions swirled in them. "Yeah," he breathed out, his lips curving into a smile so soft, so warm, that Tobio's chest ached over how unworthy he was to be seeing it. "It's more than okay."</p>
<p>His eyes dropped to Tobio's lips and it was like that time by the ocean once more, that desire, that <i>need</i> to get closer, to feel Osamu's lips on his. He wondered if they were as chilled as the rest of him, if they were as soft as they looked, if they would fit against his own as well as their hands fit together.</p>
<p>Dangerous.</p>
<p>He'd be plummeting into the choppy waves once more.</p>
<p>A car horn honked behind them and the moment was broken.</p>
<p>Probably for the best.</p>
<p>Even if Tobio's chest clenched in a way that made it feel like it wasn't.</p>
<p>Osamu turned his head away to look out the window, waving an apology to the vehicle behind them by stretching his right hand over. As he drove the car through the crossway, he snickered, making Tobio stare at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Sorry, just," he paused, turning on the indicator then turning. "I'm left handed. It's strange drivin' with my non-dominant hand."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Rejected.</p>
<p>Tobio tried to slip his hand out and away but Osamu just tightened his grip.</p>
<p>"I just said it was strange. I didn't say to let go." He gave Tobio another soft smile, glancing at him in-between watching the road. Osamu's thumb began sweeping back and forth over the back of Tobio's hand, soothing, reminding him of the tide smoothing over the shore. It was as comforting as watching the waves rolling and Tobio slumped back in his seat, wishing the ride would last longer.</p>
<p>But as with everything else in life, Tobio didn't get what he wanted. The car pulled into the parking lot, Osamu finding a spot in some shade, and with the extinguishing of the engine came the break of their hands as they exited the vehicle.</p>
<p>The humidity assaulted Tobio once more, the heat causing a visual distortion to appear as waves rising off the tarmac. His flip-flops felt loud as they smacked against the ground with each step, feeling louder with how silently Osamu seemed to move beside him in his Converse sneakers. He felt oddly self-conscious but pushed it aside, pushed through it, focusing more on not tripping on the uneven parking lot.</p>
<p>They were assaulted by a blast of frigid air when they stepped inside the store, the AC directly above the entrance blowing on everyone who entered. Tobio welcomed the relief from the stifling heat outside, despite the prickling of his skin that preceded goosebumps.</p>
<p>Osamu headed right for the carts and pulled one out the line, pushing open the child seat.</p>
<p>Tobio watched him with a puzzled expression, eyeing the stack of handbaskets that he usually went for.</p>
<p>"You think we need a cart?"</p>
<p>"Might need two. Ain't sure yet," Osamu replied with a smirk before the two headed to the produce section.</p>
<p>"You're really serious about stocking the kitchen, huh?"</p>
<p>The smirk stayed as Osamu stopped in front of the potatoes and went to grab a plastic bag from the roll. "Damn right I am."</p>
<p>Tobio watched, stared really, as Osamu went about choosing potatoes, picking up large ones, checking them all over, squeezing them. He was completely serious in everything he said, completely honest, and Tobio's recurrent guilt came back to eat away at his stomach once more.</p>
<p>He distracted himself from it by picking up a bag of onions and looking them over through the netting, acting as though he knew he was even supposed to be looking for. "How are you gonna be able to afford all this anyway?"</p>
<p>"Trust fund kid."</p>
<p>Tobio scoffed.</p>
<p>Osamu gave him a confused eyebrow cock.</p>
<p>"You drive a fucking Toyota."</p>
<p>"Oi. The Toyota is a damn good car. It's reliable, a good size for what we need, goes where we need." Osamu put the bag of potatoes in the child seat of the cart then grabbed the onions Tobio still held onto. "Don't hate on the Toyota."</p>
<p>Tobio scoffed again.</p>
<p>Osamu swatted at his arm before pushing the cart over to the lettuce.</p>
<p>Tobio followed obediently.</p>
<p>Produce was picked, Osamu choosing items with care and precision. Tobio got the impression that despite Atsumu repeatedly dragging his brother to the <i>conbini</i>, Osamu was the expert shopper. And he wasn't a snob at it, going for both big names and store brands alike.</p>
<p>In the spices aisle, Osamu grabbed staples and things he said were necessary for all kitchens to have. Tobio nodded along while mentally calculating everything being put in the cart, head spinning at the rising cost.</p>
<p>Shit. This was way too much. But there was no way to talk Osamu out of it. Tobio was better off just keeping quiet, going along with it, maybe even enjoy a few actual meals being made before he disappeared once again.</p>
<p>And so went along with it he did, his job switching to cart-pusher as Osamu grabbed what he wanted, what he said Tobio needed. It wasn't until they reached the curry cubes that he said anything, watching as Osamu reached for the ones marked 'mild'.</p>
<p>"Get the spicy," he spoke up, leaning his forearms on the cart handle. "The spiciest they have."</p>
<p>Osamu looked at him like he was nuts. "No? I can't handle anything spicy."</p>
<p>"Then make a second batch."</p>
<p>He actually sputtered at this. "So not only am I cooking for ya, I'm cookin' <i>two</i> separate curries?"</p>
<p>Tobio smirked. "Seems like it. That, or you'll be eating the spicy shit."</p>
<p>"I ain't eatin' nothin' spicy."</p>
<p>"Two batches it is." His smirk grew victorious as he reached across Osamu to grab the 'hot' curry paste cubes.</p>
<p>Osamu glared and swore under his breath as both kinds were tossed into the cart. "Yer lucky I like ya and that yer good lookin' or I wouldn't put up with yer shit," he commented, finger pointed at Tobio in warning, before he turned and headed down the aisle.</p>
<p>Leaving Tobio standing there stunned.</p>
<p>His entire body was frozen, despite the way his face felt like it was inches from the sun. His heart was speeding like it was making up for the lack of movement from the rest of him. And his mind had completely blue screened, nothing computing or working.</p>
<p>Osamu thought he was good looking.</p>
<p>Osamu <i>liked</i> him.</p>
<p>Tobio was completely fucked.</p>
<p>Which… he probably should've already known really. The guy wouldn't agree to hang out and make him food and buy him groceries and hold his hand if he didn't like Tobio. But something about the admittance of it made it feel more real, made it fully sink in.</p>
<p>A warmth bloomed in his chest, one he'd never felt before, and he felt both terrified and exhilarated by it. It still wasn't clear how deep Osamu's feelings were and Tobio wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. But this… it felt like enough.</p>
<p>For the moment.</p>
<p>"Oi!" Osamu called out as he stood at the opposite end of the aisle, eyebrow raised and lips curled up on one side, canine peeking out again. "Ya comin', or ya gonna stand there with her mouth hangin' open like a fuckin' weirdo?"</p>
<p>Tobio slammed his jaw shut with a clack, hurting his teeth in the process. Yet his heart continued to pound wildly over the knowledge that Osamu <i>liked</i> him in some form or fashion and Tobio had the feeling he wouldn't be getting over it any time soon.</p>
<p>For now… he pushed the cart forward to join Osamu, reaching out with his left hand to take the other's right one. Osamu smiled at the gesture, giving Tobio's hand a brief squeeze before they turned the corner and continued on.</p>
<p>He refused to see anything metaphorical in the act.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Posting for Day Four of Spiker-Setter Week: Supernatural</b>
</p><p>This fic hit 400 kudos! Thanks to those who left them!</p><p>Once again, thank you so much to all the wonderful folks who comment! It means the world!</p><p>And even more love to Ingrid and Pandora for all the tweets and DMs!</p><p>Next update coming Tuesday September 15 as part of Rarest Pairs Month. Until then, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY</h3>
</div><p>"Can we get sunburned?"</p><p>Atsumu frowned as he lay on his back, Shoyo spread atop him. It wasn't the conversation he figured they'd have while still knotted inside of his Mate, but as always, he found himself too weak to resist anything Shoyo asked of him. Which was why he was also laying there with his fox ears still out, Shoyo wanting to feel them some more.</p><p>Not a hardship really, not when Shoyo's hands were so small and so soft, rubbing and massaging the fur with care and awe. Atsumu's eyes had fluttered shut and he started drifting off from the sensations, only to be asked about sunburn of all things.</p><p>Kinda random really.</p><p>Atsumu stretched as much as he could with the slight weight atop it, grunting and groaning at the satisfying feel of muscles popping. "'We' as in all Kitsunes or 'we' as in your particular type of Kitsune?"</p><p>A thoughtful hum, then a quick "yes".</p><p>Reopening his eyes, he found Shoyo smirking, like he knew his answer was confusing Atsumu and was almost a little proud of it. Atsumu swatted his bare butt for it, making him gasp then giggle. "Little shit," he grumbled, despite the curl of his own lips, and he roughed a hand over his face as he thought it over. "Dunno 'bout your kind to be honest, but yeah, Kitsunes tan and burn like everyone else. We just heal a lot faster, assumin' ya got the right Tail, of course."</p><p>Shoyo hummed thoughtfully, chestnut eyes focused on where he was rubbing at one of Atsumu's fox ears still. "Guess it's a good thing we're lazing in the shade then."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Silence fell again, soft and comfortable, nature providing the background soundtrack to a rare calm moment for the two of them. Atsumu lazily trailed his fingertips up and down Shoyo back, mindful of his Tail. Shoyo continued stroking his fox ears, making him shudder every now and then. Their hearts beat together in a steady slow rhythm, perfectly synchronized. Really, the only problem Atsumu could find with their current moment--other than the shitstorm they were currently ignoring--was the fact that his knot was deflating, meaning he'd soon have to pull out of the tight, wet heat of Shoyo's body.</p><p>Not that Shoyo seemed inclined to let that happen either, his walls involuntarily clenching around him in an attempt to keep him hard, keep himself full, keep them both locked together.</p><p>Sliding his free hand down, Atsumu traced where they were still connected, feeling how stretched Shoyo's rim was around his cock. Shoyo shuddered, head falling onto Atsumu's shoulder as he whined in pleasure. Atsumu smirked at the reaction, massaging the sensitive rim with a bit more pressure, his skin hot and tight and still wet from lube.</p><p>"<i>Atsumu</i>," Shoyo moaned against his neck, fingers clutching at Atsumu's shoulders, passage clenching and rippling around him tighter.</p><p>A swear left him on a breath and he dug his heel into the ground in order to roll his hips up, grind them together. Shoyo's breath hitched, a tiny whine leaving him and Atsumu's smirk grew, feeling how hot and wet the insides of his Mate were.</p><p>"Atsumu," Shoyo tried again, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, mouthing the skin his presence helped warm. "Kinda don't want you to pull out."</p><p>Inari help him if that didn't coincide with his own thoughts, hips rocking minutely in an attempt to get round two started. "Yeah, ain't something I'm too stoked on either."</p><p>"No," Shoyo corrected and Atsumu frowned, watching the tiny male raise his head to look at him. His eyes held a slight haze, pupils dilated for more than just the shade around them, and Atsumu felt a small twinge of victory that his tactics were working. "I mean--okay, yes, that. But I was mostly referring to the mess that'll come out."</p><p>"Ah. Right." </p><p>Shit.</p><p>He hadn't thought of that, too eager to bury his knot into the heat of his Mate, lock them together, fill him up in a primitive fashion he'd never experienced before with anyone else. And given how much come he'd spilled for said filling…</p><p>Yeah. It was gonna be messy.</p><p>An idea formed in Atsumu's head and he sat up with a smirk, Shoyo letting out a "whoa!" as he was moved. "Up for another swim?"</p><p>Shoyo grinned, catching on. "Pretty sure you mentioned something about skinny dipping."</p><p>"I did indeed. No time like the present, right?" He wagged his eyebrows, making Shoyo release that musical laugh of his once more. Then, in a series of awkward moves that had Shoyo full on guffawing at him, Atsumu somehow managed to get to his feet, still buried inside his Mate, surprisingly muscular legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>And then Shoyo wasn't laughing anymore, instead impressed at how easily he was held up with one arm.</p><p>"Do I--"</p><p>"You're like feathers," Atsumu cut off with a cocky grin before taking a couple steps towards the water.</p><p>And pausing.</p><p>To groan.</p><p>Because <i>fuck</i>, the movement was jostling him inside of Shoyo, rubbing his cock against soft, hot walls. And in turn, Shoyo was moaning, eyes fluttering shut and passage rippling around him, heightening his pleasure in a cyclical fashion.</p><p>"Oh shit, baby, you better be up for a round two," Atsumu breathed out in a rush, cock twitching as it hardened once more.</p><p>Shoyo locked eyes with his, wide with a begging tilt to his lips. "<i>Please.</i>"</p><p>He could never say 'no' to that face, even if he wasn't already willing to beg for it, too.</p><p>Meaning they needed in the water <i>now</i>.</p><p>His movements were still awkward with his dick buried inside another person, who was clinging to him with both arms and legs. Each step was a grind inside of Shoyo, ratcheting them both up, making Atsumu's skin tingle all over with a pleasant buzz. The warmth in his chest burned hotter with the knowledge he was inside his Mate, about to connect with and knot him while connecting with his element and…</p><p>Fuck, he needed to stop thinking or he'll come before they even reach the river.</p><p>The water felt refreshingly cool against the humid air and bright sun, splashing against his legs as he waded in up to his waist. In startling contrast, Shoyo felt like fire in his arms, making Atsumu even more aware of how high the <i>Kasai</i>'s natural temperature was.</p><p>Lips reconnected in a furious kiss and Shoyo loosened his legs enough to allow Atsumu to move. Once he had his feet firmly planted on the rock underneath, he thrust his hips up, making Shoyo keen into his mouth before pulling away.</p><p>"Oh God, <i>Atsumu</i>!"</p><p>Atsumu clutched onto firm globes, each cheek perfectly sized for each hand. The walls surrounding his cock grew hotter and he wasn't sure if it was the sun or Shoyo's hands burning his shoulders but he didn't care, not when Shoyo gasped so prettily as Atsumu drove into him once more, knot deflated enough to allow him to pop out and back in again.</p><p>"So good," Shoyo murmured absently, reaching back with one hand. Atsumu felt fingers slide from Shoyo's entrance onto his cock, rubbing over his knot then wrapping around it as much as they could. "This feels so good." He gave a squeeze to show what he was referring to and Atsumu shuddered so hard he lost his footing and stumbled forward a few steps into slightly deeper water that now reached their chests.</p><p>"Killin' me, babe."</p><p>"Nooooo," Shoyo whined, bringing his damp hands up to sweep Atsumu's hair away from his forehead. "Wan' keep you alive, keep you forever. You feel too good."</p><p>He sure as hell hoped there was more reasons to keep him around than good sex, but he couldn't think of any. Shoyo's skin was heating up more, making Atsumu's dick feel like it was melting, his brain fogging up. The water around them was growing warmer, too, and Atsumu could see that same steam from their previous round rise up around them, coating his skin.</p><p>The water made Shoyo lighter, helped cradle him, helped their movements become easier, even as it splashed about them as Atsumu thrust up and pulled his tiny Mate down onto his filling knot. The blond manipulated the currents to wrap around Shoyo's cock, caressing and stroking, massaging against his balls. The motions made him cry out louder, spooking a couple birds out of nearby trees, and he shuddered so hard he nearly fell back, saved by the water that was helping Atsumu achieve his goal of pleasuring his Mate.</p><p>"'Tsumu. Pl-please."</p><p>"Want more?" Atsumu asked, huffing and panting against Shoyo's face as the redhead pressed their foreheads together, sweaty skin making them slip and slide. "Want me to play with your pretty cock more, squeeze your little knot?"</p><p>He manipulated the water to do just that, Shoyo crying out at a high pitch that hurt Atsumu's sensitive ears, causing them to flip back momentarily. His thighs were shaky where they pressed to Atsumu's sides, twitching, and his walls were clutching onto him tighter. His hand slipped under the water to wrap around himself, causing ripples where he began to stroke himself as he panted against Atsumu.</p><p>"So close," he groaned, whined, almost begged. "I'm so, so close."</p><p>"Me, too, baby," Atsumu agreed, his teeth aching and nailbeds tingling and base of his spine throbbing as his tails threatened to manifest again. "Wanna see you first."</p><p>Shoyo whined again, mouth hanging open and the tips of sharper teeth showing. His eyes kept flashing a bright orange, glowing fire within the chestnut orbs, and Atsumu was pretty sure he felt pinpricks of claws on his back once more. His Kitsune nature was further developing, sped up through pleasure, and Atsumu felt his own orgasm rushing forward faster at the sight of his beautiful Mate unable to hold on to his humanity.</p><p>"So gorgeous," he commented, breathless, mindful of his own claws on flawless pale skin that wasn't able to heal itself the way Atsumu's could. "I love you so much."</p><p>"Love you, too." Shoyo tried his best to smile, despite his face contorting in pleasure, and the words were enough to have Atsumu shooting off, knot locking him inside.</p><p>In his arms, Shoyo jerked, spasmed really, his eyes wide and mouth wider and… He keened, claws now fully digging into Atsumu's back and scratching their way down as his other hand slowed its motions. His walls clenched around Atsumu's cock even more, rippling and convulsing, and the blond felt aftershocks so strong it was practically a second orgasm. He clutched Shoyo to him tightly, hand on the back of his head as he kissed his wonderful Mate fiercely, as they shuddered in the water. He was surrounded by the substance that his soul felt made of, yet in his arms was his heart. And for once, Atsumu felt complete and at peace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Kageyama didn't say anything in response to Osamu's latest bout of verbal diarrhea and his inadvertent confession over liking him, something he hadn't even fully admitted to himself. Yet it had come out so easy, <i>too</i> easy, in much the same way their hands slotted together easily just after. Kageyama not responding wasn't much of a surprise and Osamu was glad to let it go, move on, pretend he hadn't complicated things with a simple phrase that hid how heavy it truly was.<p>The Vabo-chan keychain danced in Osamu's mind as they continued around the store and he forced it away with dumb small talk and advice over the best way to make ramen on a budget that still held that high end restaurant taste.</p><p>Fucking stupid. He was so fucking stupid.</p><p>But Kageyama was listening with rapt attention and Osamu's heart was thrumming in his chest and he wished he was someone more normal who could give in to instincts demanding he take care of this man without being scared shitless over the possibilities of what could happen if they kept going like this.</p><p>Kageyama didn't look at the final amount due when they checked out, nor did he look at Osamu paying. Probably for his own peace of mind, but Osamu was grateful he wouldn't see the black credit card. He was pretty sure he'd gotten away with the "Trust Fund Kid" explanation that wasn't entirely honest, but telling Kageyama it was an inheritance from rich parents who'd invested their money over their lifetime--all eight hundred years of it--felt too suspicious, like he and Atsumu had pulled a Mendendez Brothers and killed their folks to get their hands on the cash sooner.</p><p>It took several trips up and down the stairs to get it all into the apartment, mainly because Osamu was playing human and had to limit how much he carried at once. It was annoying as hell, but he told himself it was good exercise and working up a sweat would hopefully eliminate any further questions or suspicions over his all-black outfit on a hot, humid day. Once all the bags were inside, they put everything away, Kageyama having put on the AC that didn't do much beyond rattle.</p><p>"You ever make curry before?" Osamu asked as he washed the pans and utensils they'd need, the dust on them enough to make him channel his inner-Sakusa. He could practically hear his old guardian clicking his tongue in disapproval before chucking mops and dusters at him and his brother, telling them to get to scrubbing.</p><p>Kageyama hummed thoughtfully, drying things as they were rinsed clean of soap. "I was always more of the assistant if anything, but not for a few years."</p><p>Osamu eyed him. "So I can put ya to work chopping veggies?"</p><p>The corner of Kageyama's lips twitched, making Osamu's heart twinge. "Thought <i>you</i> were making us lunch?"</p><p>Sly little asshole.</p><p>He knocked Kageyama's leg with his sock covered foot, no spare slippers available. The linoleum floor of the <i>genkan</i> and kitchen were both dingy and dusty and Osamu wondered if Kageyama didn't know how to clean or just didn't care to. Maybe he didn't have time. Wasn't like he knew much about the guy's life, other than working at Ukai-san's <i>conbini</i> and jogging at the break of dawn. Maybe there was a second job.</p><p>If there was, Osamu hoped like hell Kageyama was saving that money. Empty cabinets and fridge, shitty tiny box of an apartment smaller than Osamu's bedroom, didn't seem like he had a lot going financially.</p><p>Then again, Osamu reminded himself, he didn't know jack shit about this guy and judgements never did any good. Better just to get his mind to shut the fuck up and learn these things instead of assuming.</p><p>"We both make it, it'll go faster and we can eat sooner," he pointed out.</p><p>Kageyama's stomach growled, apparently seeing the logic. Kageyama glared down at it in betrayal.</p><p>"Fine," he grumbled, snatching up the last knife from the side and drying it with rough motions. "What do I need to do?"</p><p>A small smile formed on Osamu's face as he took in the pout on Kageyama's. And fuck if he wasn't hit with the biggest urge to lean over and kiss his cheek, the sight way too endearingly adorable. Which… wasn't a thought Osamu tended to have. Sounded more like the idiotic foolish fluff that spewed from his dumbass twin when he was feeling extra piney over Hinata.</p><p>That shit had to be contagious. Only explanation.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Except then his dad's words were echoing in his head, words that had been repeated more frequently in recent times due to Atsumu's behavior. Obviously Atsumu wasn't the only Miya, so those same words would ring true for Osamu…</p><p>Kageyama turned at that moment, those deep, deep blue eyes widening and Osamu wanted to spend every moment of the next millennia trying to explore their depths and see if there was a bottom, what lay there.</p><p>"<i>Miyas fall hard.</i>"</p><p>Miya Osamu was definitely falling.</p><p>Those blue eyes narrowed, brow furrowing above them, lips twisting below them. And further down, Kageyama's heart was beating rabbit fast, an intense rhythm in Osamu's ears that echoed his own speedy pulse.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He wanted to kiss the confusion off his face and he thought of those times they'd been so close to doing just that and he thought of his asshole brother's teasing and he thought--</p><p>"Is this a date?"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes went wide again and his brows flew up and maybe Osamu had accidentally said it out loud rather than keeping it to himself. Yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it, even as his stomach twisted in anxious knots and his heart pounded in hopeful staccato.</p><p>No answer. Kageyama blinked, opened his mouth, shut it. His heart was beating even faster though but Osamu couldn't tell if he was nervous, too, or why. Was he hopeful, too? Was he anxious over Osamu's reaction to a rejection?</p><p>"Do you want it to be?"</p><p>Having the question flipped around on him wasn't what Osamu had expected, his heart jolting, yet his facade remaining unflappably flat. "Yes," he easily admitted, even as nerves made his stomach roll faster and his pulse skyrocket to unhealthy levels and his throat dry out like the desert at high noon.</p><p>Kageyama pressed his lips together tightly, brow drawn into a hard 'V' as he nodded. His fingers twisted in the dishtowel he still held and unlike Osamu's quickly given answer, he seemed to really think his response over before sharing it.</p><p>With a sigh, Kageyama turned to place both hands on the counter, shoulders hunched up in a protective manner more than anything. His eyes were focused on the chipped and scratched Formica, fingers clutching at the towel still, and Osamu had the feeling he wasn't gonna like what was coming next.</p><p>"I," Kageyama began then faltered. "I can't do serious relationships. Not right now."</p><p>Osamu felt the rejection like a red hot poker stabbed through his chest. He wondered if this was how Atsumu felt when Hinata told him he didn't date--before everything went down and that shit changed real fast. Osamu wouldn't get that same shot though. Kageyama had eliminated the chance of anything serious and Osamu highly doubted any of the shit happening in his world would affect the human the way it had Hinata.</p><p>But also…</p><p>"I can't do casual," Osamu stated lowly, not adding the rest of his thought.</p><p>'<i>Not with you.</i>'</p><p>Miyas. Fall. Hard. And he was proof, not an exception the way he'd previously believed.</p><p>Kageyama nodded, still staring at the counter, still not saying anything. </p><p>Osamu wrapped his arms around himself, glancing around the room for some sort of sign, especially a glowing neon "<i>EXIT</i>" one.</p><p>"Friends then?" Kageyama said weakly and Osamu got the feeling he didn't really do those either but for some reason,was still trying.</p><p>He also got the feeling that… it was as good as he was gonna get and that it was honestly better than nothing. He'd be a selfish piece of shit to demand more.</p><p>Still, his chest felt hollow and achy, worsening as Kageyama turned to him with those damnable beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," Osamu found himself croaking out, weak and pathetic and feeling whipped. </p><p>He also once again felt like he understood his brother a little better, why his mood was so easily affected by another person, why all the mopey rainstorms as he pined like a fucking loser.</p><p>Osamu was suddenly glad this wasn't an oceanside town. Inari knows how bad the tide would be with how dejected and rejected he felt.</p><p>A weak smile formed on Kageyama's face, as though he was pleased by the compromise but not entirely satisfied. Osamu knew the feeling. And he was becoming just as familiar with the rising urge inside him that he wasn't quite sure he could resist any longer, not after so many close calls.</p><p>"Just--" he trailed off.</p><p>Kageyama's face fell.</p><p>Osamu stepped closer.</p><p>Kageyama inhaled sharply.</p><p>Osamu cupped his face.</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth.</p><p>Osamu cut him off.</p><p>With a kiss.</p><p>Kageyama's skin was so warm compared to his, his lips chapped and a little thin but fuck if they didn't feel amazing against his own. And with their similar heights it was so easy to press their torsos together, to feel Kageyama's racing heart as much as he could hear it. Hands clutched at his tee by his hips, a soft whine leaving the human, and Osamu wanted to drown in it, wanted to see what other noises he could pull from him.</p><p>So instead, he drew back.</p><p>He kept his eyes closed for a moment to compose himself, to figure out what the fuck to say in order to undo what he'd just undone in regards to their burgeoning friendship. Kageyama's racing heart was loud in his ears, so was the way he swallowed, and Osamu finally opened his eyes to… to find Kageyama's still shut.</p><p>Another few long seconds before he finally saw those blue orbs, pupils dilated, Kageyama breathing shakily through parted lips. Osamu wasn't the only one affected.</p><p>"You aren't making this any easier."</p><p>Osamu let out a mirthless laugh. "I know. I just wanted to try that once."</p><p>Neither moved away from the other.</p><p>Kageyama's tongue darted out to lick his lips.</p><p>Osamu's eyes fell to watch it.</p><p>Time stopped.</p><p>Then Kageyama was the one kissing him.</p><p>It was the same rush of heat spreading from his lips, across his cheeks, down his neck. His skin buzzed and his heart raced and his stomach swooped. It was the same adrenaline coursing through his veins as when he jumped off a cliff into the ocean, that same rush, the overwhelming awareness of being alive and here and excited.</p><p>His hands moved to clutch at Kageyama's shirt over his shoulders, trying to move closer with a desperation he'd never felt before. Hips moved tentatively against his, a barely there brush that was just enough for Osamu to feel that he wasn't the only one <i>physically</i> affected by it either. </p><p>Which, of course, had his own cock jerking in his jeans, awareness sparking arousal.</p><p>And just as he had initiated, Kageyama ended it, pulling his lips away yet pressing their foreheads together and he <i>breathed</i>, panted really. And as much as he also needed air, Osamu needed Kageyama more, bringing them back together.</p><p>They should stop.</p><p>They should pull apart and stay apart.</p><p>But Kageyama's hands were gripping his hips in a near bruising manner and Osamu was slipping his tongue to try and taste him. And Kageyama let him, parting his lips with a shaky inhale. His tongue met Osamu's nervously, a tremble to his form, and Osamu couldn't hide the way he felt shaken from the inside out.</p><p>Also couldn't hide the way his lower half was reacting to current events and how it was jumping five steps ahead in a desperate and fruitless hopeful manner.</p><p>Yeah. Definitely needed to stop.</p><p> Somehow through some miracle, Osamu managed to break away once more, this time taking a few steps back until Kageyama was forced to drop his hands from his hips. Osamu covered his lips with the back of his hand, feeling them tingle with heat, his breathing ragged as he tried to calm down.</p><p>Unsuccessfully.</p><p>Shit. He'd had make out sessions before, had gone all the way repeatedly, but… it was never like this…</p><p>Raising his eyes, he took in Kageyama who was leaning back against the counter, white knuckling the edge of it, his own breathing harsh and shaky. They'd gone too far, did too much, especially after having come to an agreement of being just friends.</p><p>And not friends who did <i>that</i>.</p><p>"Sorry," Osamu said, clearing his throat of the rasp that had appeared in his voice. "We shouldn't--"</p><p>Kageyama lifted his head, fixed Osamu in place with eyes that… that seemed to sparkle with what felt like hope. Although Osamu honestly wasn't entirely sure it wasn't himself just projecting his feelings onto someone else or if it was actually there.</p><p>"We definitely shouldn't do that. We can't be that type of friends."</p><p>The sparkle left, Kageyama's brow pulling into a confused frown. "No?"</p><p>Osamu hated how his chest grew warmer, looser, hope inflating him like a fucking hot air balloon. He forced himself back down to earth with a shake of the head. "I'd want what you can't give."</p><p>He already wanted it.</p><p>Swallowing audibly, Kageyama nodded, turning his head away as he pressed his lips into a hard line. Things felt awkward now, stiff, and Osamu blamed the fucker he shared DNA with for infecting him with his ability to fuck up a good thing. If he hadn't initiated, hadn't been so damn weak…</p><p>He should leave.</p><p>He should go back home, give them both some space, let them both clear their heads and try again from a more neutral place with a better understanding of where the lines were drawn.</p><p>Except then Kageyama's stomach growled, his hand clutching at it and a sheepish grin forming on his face.</p><p>"Think we could be friends who make and eat lunch together?"</p><p>The ridiculous comment was enough to ease the tension gripping the back of Osamu's neck and he nodded easily, corner of his lips quirking up. "Yeah. Sure."</p><p>Going home was still the safest option but Osamu wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet, a sure sign he was well and truly fucked. But he was hungry, too, and he wasn't gonna turn down food--even if he was the one cooking it--and meal prep was a good distraction. Keep his hands occupied and mind busy and all should be okay.</p><p>"Should" being the keyword.</p><p>So he grabbed the rice from where he'd stored it earlier and set Kageyama to wash it as he grabbed the chopping board and knives. He got to work cutting the pork chops into large chunks as his temporary sous chef started the rice cooker. Next Kageyama washed the vegetables before they both peeled and chopped them into the same size chunks. Osamu flew through the potatoes and onions as Kageyama struggled slowly with the carrots.</p><p>"Want me to take over?" he offered with a smirk that was equal parts amused and cocky.</p><p>Kageyama glared. "Not all of us are fucking trained chefs who can dice faster than a rabbit on speed, alright?" His grumbling complaint only made Osamu snicker and he gave the man a shove. "Asshole."</p><p>"I'm just well practiced, s'all," he played it off as he cut the stove on to warm the pan. "Cooking is a favorite hobby." He didn't bother pointing out that if it weren't for the fact that he was gonna stop physically aging soon, he'd open his own restaurant. Not something he could easily explain without sounding crazy.</p><p>"Where'd ya learn to cook?"</p><p>Osamu frowned slightly as he added oil to the pan then the meat in order to brown it. "Some of it from our mom when we were young, but most of it I learned from our guardian we went to live with when our folks died."</p><p>He braced himself for the next question, the inevitable one that always came when he mentioned his parents were dead. What happened? How old were you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry.</p><p>He was sick of all of it.</p><p>But Kageyama simply rinsed his hands in the sink, drying them on the dishtowel again. "Why do you do that?"</p><p>Okay. Not a question that was on The List and Osamu turned to stare at him in confusion.</p><p>"You probably didn't even realize that you pluralized everything you just said everything," Kageyama pointed out as he leaned back against the counter, arms folded casually. "'<i>Our</i> mom'. '<i>We</i> were young'."</p><p>His frown deepened and he rolled the pieces of pork with his spatula. "Me and 'Tsumu are a matched set, have been our whole lives. Everyone else pluralizes us and it's just easy to slip into that same habit of being half of a whole."</p><p>"But you're not," Kageyama argued. "You're a whole person by yourself. It's okay to be selfish and look out for only you, to think about only you."</p><p>Osamu gave him an assessing look and there was something in those deep blue eyes that had his chest getting tight. A maelstrom of emotions swirled in his stomach, reflected on Kageyama's expression, and Osamu was almost afraid to look closer at it.</p><p>Then again, he'd never been one to shy away from diving into rocky waves.</p><p>"You sound like you're speaking from experience."</p><p>Kageyama shrugged, turning slightly, playing once more with the dishtowel as it sat on the counter. "I just know what it's like to suddenly be an orphan. Only I didn't have a guardian to take me in."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Osamu took note of how the skin over Kageyama's knuckles stretched and blanched as he fisted the towel. He noted the tension in his muscles and the stiff way he held himself. He noted the lines around his eyes and the shine in them that hadn't been there moments ago. He noted the firm set to his jaw that spoke more than words over how he very much did not want to talk about it.</p><p>So Osamu didn't ask, didn't offer the same bullshit condolences others gave him. He just nudged Kageyama's shoulder with his own.</p><p>"You still turned out pretty good," he complimented, shit-eating smirk forming on his face. "Even if you eat shitty convenience store food and take five years to chop a carrot."</p><p>Kageyama whacked him with the towel.</p><p>Osamu laughed loudly as he moved the meat around the pan.</p><p>The air lightened with the mood and Osamu hated how it wasn't exactly what he wanted yet still could feel damn near perfect anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>For Rarest Ship Month Day 15: Soul Mate</b>.</p>
<p>Thank you guys so much for 150 comments and 8.5k hits! It's amazing and means the world!</p>
<p>As always, all my love to Ingrid for the rambles over this au and Pandora for the gushing over OsaKage.</p>
<p>Next chapter coming Monday September 21st. Until then, please tell me what you think on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE</h3>
</div><p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"</p>
<p>Shoyo felt his face turn as red as the roses he stood near, giant blooms the size of his hand and as bright scarlet as a Torii Gate. The arbor he passed under on the stone pathway that wound through Bokuto's garden was covered in them and it almost felt like passing underneath one of the temple entranceways.</p>
<p>Then again, the arbors themselves were more square cut than rounded so maybe that had been the intention.</p>
<p>Atsumu's hand tightened where it was intertwined with Shoyo's and he used the grip to move the smaller man slightly behind him in a defensive manner. "Fuck off," he sneered, making their accoster giggle. "Don'tcha have better shit to do?"</p>
<p>Oikawa tittered as he waved a hand around flippantly, his silken <i>kimono</i>--this one teal with pastel pink cherry blossoms across the bottom third--fluttering about in the breeze that did absolutely nothing to quell the stagnant heat of the late afternoon sun. He only wore tiny shorts under, the same mint color as his robe, pale skin on full display. </p>
<p>"Iwa-chan is still at work, Ken-chan is getting stressed and pissy, and you two are currently covered in highly suspicious bite marks and hickeys so no, I don't have anything better to do at <i>all</i>." Oikawa smirked in smug triumph, brown eyes twinkling in mischief, hands on his hips as though ready to do battle.</p>
<p>Although Shoyo wasn't entirely sure what battle he was ready to have.</p>
<p>Atsumu apparently knew, given the way he huffed and rolled his eyes before putting his own free hand on his hip. "Pretty sure you ain't got any room to talk about anyone bein' covered in hickeys, Chester Cheetah."</p>
<p>Shoyo's eyes dropped down to take in bite marks and hickeys in varying stages of healing over Oikawa's neck, chest, and abdomen--along with a circular Mark on his left pectoral featuring swirls with wavy trails on the top half, giving him <i>Starry Night</i> feels. But rather than hide them in shame, Oikawa simply flicked his head about and stuck his nose further in the air in pride and bragging. </p>
<p>"It's not my fault that I'm so delicious and Iwa-chan wants to eat me up."</p>
<p>Atsumu's face wrinkled in disgust.</p>
<p>Shoyo's brow furrowed and he got the feeling that if Iwaizumi was there, he'd be yelling at Oikawa to shut up.</p>
<p>Oikawa just kept smirking.</p>
<p>The sounds of giggles hit his ears and Shoyo tried glancing around to find his sister, view obstructed by the lush greenery and full blooms everywhere. Oikawa's smirk turned into a pout as he crossed his arms, hip cocked out in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Kou-chan has been hogging your sister all day."</p>
<p>Shoyo glanced up at Atsumu. Who the hell was Kou-chan? Should he be worried?</p>
<p>"Bokuto," Atsumu answered with a gentle smile. "Prob'ly showin' off his flowers and takin' advantage of a li'l helper."</p>
<p>"He's hogging her," Oikawa huffed. </p>
<p>Atsumu snorted and rolled his eyes again.</p>
<p>Shoyo smiled, relieved he didn't have to worry about Natsu. </p>
<p>Oikawa kept pouting, yet still gestured with his head for the couple to follow him as he turned back the way he'd come.</p>
<p>The stone pathway branched off in various directions at various points, winding and twisting in an almost river-like fashion as it cut through the back garden, framing wooden planters, various water features, benches that looked carved out of rock, windchimes made out of metal or bamboo. Atsumu explained how the chimes were for Akaashi, a lot of them owl themed, a shared love between that couple. He also explained how the benches were made by Daichi and Iwaizumi both, Bokuto wanting a more natural aesthetic to his garden and feeling as though the cement ones offered at stores were too man-made looking.</p>
<p>Shoyo just loved all of it, regardless of any meaning behind it. It added to the sense of magic the Clan and the house as a whole gave off.</p>
<p>He felt incredibly grateful that Natsu would get to spend part of her childhood in a place that gave off serious fairy tale vibes, reminding him once more of the stories their mom used to tell them both.</p>
<p>Something niggled at the back of his mind, clawing for his attention, yet every time he tried to grasp it, it slipped away like smoke. A frown formed on his face and he rubbed at his forehead in frustration. Damn, that was annoying.</p>
<p>"Everythin' okay?"</p>
<p>Shoyo lifted his head to Atsumu's worried frown and he put a smile on his face the best he could. "Yeah. Just trying to remember something."</p>
<p>"Anythin' I can do to help?"</p>
<p>One last rub at his head then Shoyo shook the offer away. "It'll come to me later I guess."</p>
<p>Atsumu gave him a long inquisitive look before accepting his response with a long nod. Shoyo pressed his lips to the blond's shoulder, smelling the river still clinging to his skin, his rainwater scent stronger thanks to the perspiration coating them both. Despite having spent a good portion of the morning in water, Shoyo felt the need for a shower and wondered how hard it would be to coax Atsumu into a shared one.</p>
<p>Not all that difficult, he figured, biting his lower lip through a smirk in order to stifle a giggle, even as his face heated up and his heart sped up in excitement.</p>
<p>A small laugh gusted from Atsumu and he jostled their joined hands. "What's gotcha all smiley and excited alluva sudden?"</p>
<p>Shoyo propped his chin on Atsumu's shoulder as best he could. "I'll tell ya later," he grinned.</p>
<p>Atsumu cocked an eyebrow before going heavy lidded, apparently figuring it out for himself. "Whatever it is, I'm game."</p>
<p>Oikawa made a whip cracking sound.</p>
<p>Atsumu literally kicked his ass.</p>
<p>The trio rounded the corner and came to a small clearing of sorts, more of that lush grass that Shoyo itched to run barefoot through, surrounded by large ferns and oversized hydrangeas, a two-person hammock set up nearby. The back of the house was visible, including a private patio with railings covered in wisteria vines and more windchimes hanging from eaves that reminded him of more Torii gates. An open gate featured a cement Kitsune statue on either side, one holding what looked like a flower in its mouth, the other a pinwheel.</p>
<p>In front of it all, squatting in the grass was a shirtless grinning Bokuto with a wet Natsu, both staring at something on her hand. As they drew closer, Shoyo discovered it to be a bright orange butterfly gently resting on her finger, wings waving back and forth.</p>
<p>Bokuto was the first to notice them, raising his eyes and aiming his beaming smile at them. Shoyo got the impression he was responsible for the butterfly on Natsu's finger, gold eyes sparkling in pride and delight, although chances were he'd never tell the little girl he'd somehow magicked the creature into landing on her. None of them dare ruin her Disney princess moment.</p>
<p>A couple meters away, Natsu finally realized they were no longer alone and her giant grin was shot their way, her own eyes twinkling and cheeks red in enthusiastic joy. "Nii-chan, look!" she stage-whispered, not wanting to spook the delicate critter still fluttering on her tiny finger.</p>
<p>"I see!" he replied, just as excited, grinning just as wide as he crouched down beside her, Atsumu releasing his hand to do the same. "You made a new friend, huh?"</p>
<p>She nodded so hard Shoyo was worried her head would bob right off. "Uh huh! And I got to feed a squirrel earlier and help fill bird feeders and pet a owl and water the flowers!"</p>
<p>That explained why she was so damp.</p>
<p>At least it was a warm day. Cold water splashing on her probably felt really good.</p>
<p>"Wow! Busy day, huh?" he commented, feeling more relieved that she hadn't been bored during their current isolation, that she'd had fun and gotten some fresh air while she was at it. Although… "I hope you found time to put on sunscreen and eat lunch."</p>
<p>"I made sure she was nice and lathered repeatedly," Oikawa interrupted, bragging. "I know how easily fair skin can burn." He reached down to bop her nose with his finger, making her giggle.</p>
<p>"Yup! And Sakusa-san made us sandwiches for lunch because otherwise Kuroo-san and Kozume-san would forget to eat without Sawamura-san there to remind them."</p>
<p>Atsumu, Bokuto, and Oikawa all nodded to back up her statement.</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a relieved breath that out of all the grown-ups in the house, at least one was responsible enough to remember mealtimes.</p>
<p>Even though he couldn't say much, not when he'd napped through his own lunch, snuggled up on the blanket once more. He and Atsumu had both scarfed down granola bars the blond had stashed in his backpack for that very thing.</p>
<p>Probably should grab something else but he wasn't sure how close dinner was, plus he needed to wash off.</p>
<p>He'd just eat more at dinner. If anything was left. There were a lotta big eaters in the Clan.</p>
<p>In the meantime…</p>
<p>Shoyo gave his sister a smile and ruffled her hair, causing her to pout at him. "Don't stay out too long, okay? And make sure you get plenty to drink."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Bokuto enthusiastically agreed.</p>
<p>Oikawa nodded from just behind him.</p>
<p>Shoyo rose to his feet, Atsumu doing the same, and left his sister in good hands.</p>
<p>Their fingers intertwined as they made their way back inside and up to their shared bedroom, where backpacks were deposited just inside the door. The suitcases Shoyo had borrowed from Oikawa stood out amongst Atsumu's things, the safe on the floor right next to it, and…And he felt that previous niggling in the back of his mind once again.</p>
<p>"Keep his heart somewhere safe," he muttered to himself, hand falling away from Atsumu's as the blond bent down to open his backpack.</p>
<p>"Who's heart?"</p>
<p>Shoyo kept staring at the safe, trance-like, before robotically making his way over. "One of the stories my mom used to tell us," he explained, scratching the damp underside of his hair. "'Bout this Kitsune who fell in love with a human and he offered the human his heart and told her to keep it safe." Pausing before the safe, he lowered himself down until he was sitting on his feet, hands smoothing over the heavy duty black metal. Dust came off on his fingertips and he absently flicked it away. "I'm starting to wonder how much of her stories were make-believe and how much was what really happened with her and Dad."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know 'em," Atsumu commented as he shuffled to the bathroom, their barely used swimsuits wrapped in wet towels in his arms. "But that sounds like the latter, right? Didn't Ushijima say yer dad did somethin' like that with his power?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he murmured absently, before turning the dial to unlock the safe.</p>
<p>The lid partially popped open and Shoyo raised it all the way. But rather than being struck by the unexpected weight of it as he usually was, it felt lighter, and he wondered if some of his Kitsune strength was kicking in. Then he shoved the thought aside and peered into the safe.</p>
<p>"Checkin' it's all there?" Atsumu wondered as he returned to the room, moving so he was sitting beside Shoyo and hooking his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Dunno," Shoyo answered honestly, reaching inside to pull out a plastic file folder tied shut with an attached string. "Just thinking, I think."</p>
<p>Through the clear plastic he could see their passports, old ID cards, birth certificates, other various proof of existence. He was suddenly hit with the knowledge that his dad's was fake, causing an empty feeling in his chest. </p>
<p>"I feel like I didn't know him," he mumbled, holding the folder on his lap.</p>
<p>"Ya did. Just not his birth year. But everythin' else is still yer dad."</p>
<p>Turning his head, Shoyo gave him a strange smile that was part amusement and part confusion, taking in the sincerity reflected in chocolate eyes. "You say that like you knew him."</p>
<p>Atsumu shrugged it off easily. "He had Ushijima's respect. That's good enough for me."</p>
<p>Shoyo bit his lip as he thought it over, thinking it was the same but opposite for him. If his dad trusted Ushijima with a secret as big as the knowledge to store his Power elsewhere, then clearly Ushijima was a good man and someone the Hinata kids could trust themselves.</p>
<p>Basically, Shoyo had been making the right decisions so far.</p>
<p>He put the folder aside, along with any other thoughts, and went through the next stack of papers. Deeds, bank account info, tax info, old checkbook registers, and…</p>
<p>Two small sitting Kitsune statues, roughly eight centimeters tall, each handcarved and handpainted white with red bibs, the tips of their tails and ears orange, freckles on their cheeks. And on the bibs, carved into the wood, was the same symbol Shoyo had on his chest: a circle with swirled lines resembling a flame.</p>
<p>"Those're cool," Atsumu commented, chin hooked on Shoyo's shoulder once more, arm wrapped lazily around his waist.</p>
<p>"My dad made 'em," Shoyo told him with a melancholic smile, a pull in his chest that threatened to sink his heart, just as it did every time he thought of his parents. He handed one of the small statuettes to Atsumu so he could get a closer look. "He made that one after I was born and this one for Natsu."</p>
<p>A thoughtful hum as Atsumu checked the Kitsune out, thumb rubbing over the bib, the snout, the ball between its teeth. "Kinda reminds me of these other statues we have outside the shrine, painted just like this. Suga said they were donated 'bout twenty-five years ago by, like, a descendant of one of the original shrine priests. 'Least that's what local superstitions say."</p>
<p>Shoyo froze.</p>
<p>His parents had gotten married twenty-five years ago.</p>
<p>His dad had once said that his side of the family traced their line back to Sendai and the Inari Temple.</p>
<p>His mom made a monthly trip to the shrine and to the garden of Kitsune statues located around it, always seeming to be drawn to a particular set.</p>
<p>A set painted just like this.</p>
<p>"Shoyo? You oh--"</p>
<p>Shoyo twisted so fast he nearly knocked Atsumu down, his eyes going wide in surprise. "He didn't paint these to look like those statues as a tribute!" he realized, getting nothing but a puzzled sneer from his boyfriend. "My mom always loved those statues in particular and I thought he painted these to <i>resemble</i> them because it would make her happy, but what if it was just his painting style?"</p>
<p>Atsumu frowned before his brows rose as he came to the same conclusion. "I'm willin' to bet yer dad wasn't the descendant but the original priest who built the shrine plus all the statues around it."</p>
<p>Shoyo grinned, beamed, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest. "We figured out where my dad stashed his Power!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Stake-outs were boring and Hiroo was gonna lose his goddamn mind.<p>Probably why he was assigned such lame shit as watching over this Kageyama kid, making sure he kept up his end of the bargain. Which he had been, as Hiroo had witnessed, stuck following the guy and one of the Kitsune twins around the grocery store as they argued curry spiciness and discussed the different types of rice.</p>
<p>Hiroo wanted to zap himself in the brain, auto-electro-shock therapy to make himself forget how boring and lame it had been.</p>
<p>Part of his punishment, he knew. Couldn't understand why fucking up his tailing of that Hinata guy resulted in him getting another surveillance assignment but he knew better than to argue with Daishou. Even if the man's mind hadn't been right since Mika left five years ago.</p>
<p>Whatever, Hiroo mentally grumbled, slamming his head back against the car seat headrest. Just sucked he couldn't play games on his phone while he waited, no movement coming from Kageyama's apartment since he and the twin had taken those groceries up. At least that had been amusing, watching the gray haired asshole look pissy and frustrated as he forced himself not to carry too much and look suspicious, forcing him to take more trips up and down the stairs.</p>
<p>They'd seriously bought, like, a month's worth of groceries. Didn't Kageyama have anything in his damn cabinets?</p>
<p>Whatever. Not his problem either.</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh, flicking his long sideswept bangs out of his face as something caught his eye. Turning to the building across the street, Hiroo watched the door to Kageyama's apartment open and the twin step outside. He turned back to Kageyama in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head as they exchanged words before giving an awkward wave and heading for the stairs. Kageyama looked around, clearly paranoid, and Hiroo smirked, canine popping out. He'd never spot the car across the road or the driver spying on him.</p>
<p>The twin made his way across the parking lot to the sedan he'd driven earlier and Hiroo was hit with a dilemma. Technically he was supposed to stay put, but this was a golden opportunity presenting itself, a chance to follow one of the twins, find out where he goes and potentially even find out where the rest of his Clan was.</p>
<p>He'd score major fucking points with that.</p>
<p>His fingers itched to grab his phone where it sat in one of the cupholders of the center console but then the twin was getting in his own car, the engine turning over, and Hiroo knew he didn't have time to send a text. Besides, better to ask forgiveness than permission.</p>
<p>Well. Except when Daishou Suguru was involved.</p>
<p>Still, the rewards for this side trip were too great to pass over and Hiroo was hitting the "start engine" button without putting a single thought into it.</p>
<p>The sedan headed to the outskirts of town, in the direction of the Inari Temple Hiroo knew was there and their Clan had been told to avoid. The last thing any of them needed to do was get caught by one of Ushijima's little fucks and a temple dedicated to worshipping their Goddess was a high risk place for doing just that.</p>
<p>On the near side, the trees began to thicken and--</p>
<p>And the car made a right, driving straight into them.</p>
<p>Illusion work, just like the shit they used to hide their own home. </p>
<p>Hiroo drove right past it, making note of the exact trees he'd seen the car disappear into, then…</p>
<p>Then spotted two of Ushijima's Clan at the Temple itself, dressed in <i>Yukatas</i> as they said goodbye to visitors and swept the shrine steps.</p>
<p>Interesting.</p>
<p>Once he was far enough away that he could no longer see the Torii gates in his mirrors, Hiroo finally snatched his phone up. Daishou's number was his last dialed, making it easy to dial again, his heart pounding in nerves.</p>
<p>"<i>This better be good.</i>"</p>
<p>"Found out where Ushijima's Clan lives, or at least a close approximate area on how to get to his people."</p>
<p>A pause, then a devious laugh and a creak as Daishou leaned back in his chair. A smirk was in his voice, so dark it caused even the hairs on Hiroo's neck to stand up. "<i>Go on.</i>"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>According to Atsumu, Ushijima was gonna be home in less than an hour and rather than try to explain it over the phone, it would be better to discuss it in person, especially since the news would be spread to the rest of the Clan. So Shoyo put all the important papers back in the safe, locked it up, and set the small statuettes aside on the bureau before he and Atsumu got in the shower.<p>And learned that shower sex worked better in books. They had a few more bruises but a lot more laughs then a second attempt in the bath that was a whole lot more successful. Afterwards, Shoyo felt a little guilty for having sex in the same tub his sister used but figured he could just clean it really well and disinfect it and all would be fine.</p>
<p>After drying and dressing, the twosome got comfortable on the lower half of the staircase, chatting about nothing as they waited and watched down the hall towards the opening of the living room area. Kuroo finally made an appearance at one point, hair more disheveled than usual, muttering to himself as he focused more on his phone screen than his pathway as he headed out the front door. Oikawa came through the house and joined him on the porch seconds later. Few minutes after that, they both were coming back inside with their respective partners who were clearly just off-shift from the police department.</p>
<p>Akaashi arrived soon after that, heading straight out the opposing back door to greet Bokuto. Suga had already come back from the Shrine and was currently making dinner, so the next time the door opened would be…</p>
<p>It opened.</p>
<p>And was not Ushijima.</p>
<p>But instead Osamu, closing the door quietly behind himself and shuffling around the corner.</p>
<p>Atsumu sat up straighter, his steady heartbeat now tumbling and tripping as his brow was pulled down with concern. Shoyo tried to figure out what was going on, but to him, Osamu looked as poker-faced as ever.</p>
<p>"Shit go that bad?"</p>
<p>Osamu jolted, knocked out of an apparent daze that had him so lost in his head that he hadn't heard the sounds of two people on the stairs. Which was strange. Even to his still-developing ears, Shoyo was picking up all kinds of sounds within the house: Iwaizumi telling Oikawa to stop clinging, Daichi chastising Kuroo for being on the computer all day, Kenma's game sounds beeping, Suga's cooking and Sakusa assisting, Bokuto and Akaashi and Natsu in the backyard discussing some birds whistling to each other in the trees.</p>
<p>Scratching the back of his head, Osamu shrugged, face giving nothing away as he scuffed his way closer with his sock covered feet. Shoyo couldn't figure out how Atsumu knew something was wrong then decided it must've just been a twin thing.</p>
<p>Then he remembered where Osamu had gone and who he'd hung out with and things suddenly made sense.</p>
<p>"Was Kageyama a jerk because I may be small, but I can still kick his ass for ya," Shoyo offered.</p>
<p>Atsumu looked oddly proud.</p>
<p>Osamu looked oddly confused.</p>
<p>"No, he--it's fine. It's whatever. Don't worry about it." </p>
<p>Shoyo frowned.</p>
<p>Atsumu snorted. "Yeah, real convincin', bro."</p>
<p>Osamu flipped him off before sighing. "He doesn't do relationships, I don't do casual, we're <i>friends</i>."</p>
<p>Something wasn't quite right in his words, heart tripping weirdly, and Shoyo glanced at Atsumu out the corner of his eye to see if he picked up on it, too. Atsumu mirrored his look and bobbed an eyebrow. Yeah, he caught it.</p>
<p>"Don't fuckin' do that annoyin' couple shit," Osamu grumbled as he started up the stairs. "I ain't havin' it from a dick like you." He purposely shoved at his brother with his knee as he passed and Atsumu turned to punch him in the calve in retaliation. Shoyo prepared himself for a fist fight on the staircase but apparently Osamu wasn't in the mood for much more than just the journey upward.</p>
<p>"Dinner's soon," Atsumu reminded.</p>
<p>"Had a big lunch,” Osamu argued as he rounded the landing halfway up.</p>
<p>"Bullshit. No such thing with you."</p>
<p>"Is today."</p>
<p>"There's news."</p>
<p>The footsteps stopped at the top of the staircase. Osamu sighed. "I'll come down for dessert." Footsteps started back up, soon followed by a door opening then shutting.</p>
<p>Shoyo gnawed on his thumbnail as he turned to Atsumu, seeing his brow still pulled in his own concern. He didn't know Osamu all that well but from what he'd picked up already, he was one of the biggest eaters in the house. Him skipping a meal wasn't a good sign.</p>
<p>Leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, Shoyo wrapped both arms around one of Atsumu's, gazing up at his profile. "Is he gonna be okay?" he whispered, almost entirely sure he'd been heard by others in the house anyway. Privacy felt Illusionary amongst the Clan.</p>
<p>Atsumu shook his head. "Not unless Kageyama comes 'round, I'm guessin'." He turned to give Shoyo a sheepish grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Our dad told us when we were kids that Miyas fall hard. It's provin' to be true."</p>
<p>Wheels turned over the gravel outside as Atsumu pressed a kiss to the top of Shoyo's head before rising to his feet. Shoyo felt his heart thundering in his chest, torn between the warm fuzzy elation over what Atsumu had just implied and the worry he still felt for Osamu, whose own love life wasn't going as well.</p>
<p>But then heavy footsteps sounded on the porch and he knew he had to focus on the conversation ahead rather than anything said in the past. So he got up and joined Atsumu down on the bottom step before heading down the wide open hall as Suga flounced in from the kitchen, silent even in house slippers. The door opened and Suga threw himself at Ushijima in a welcoming hug and Shoyo looked away for a moment to give them some semblance of privacy.</p>
<p>His eyes were drawn to the small Kitsune statuette he'd taken with him as a prop for the explanation, the one meant to represent himself, held within his left hand. He knew things weren't gonna end once they had located his dad's Powers but what the next step would be, he couldn't figure out.</p>
<p>Fingers tangled with his own and he realized that, for the first time in a long time, he didn't need to think it over alone. He had help.</p>
<p>Help that was giving him a soft smile with twinkling brown eyes as he raised said hand to his lips for a kiss.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Shoyo smiled back, automatic and easy. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>"I'm assuming there's a reason why you're both loitering near the front door," Ushijima remarked, voice as deep and as flat as ever. "It's not for food because you're not bothering Koushi, so you must be here for me."</p>
<p>Atsumu turned to Shoyo, letting him share.</p>
<p>Shoyo swallowed the lump of nerves stuck in his throat and threatening to choke him.</p>
<p>"We figured out where my dad hid his Power."</p>
<p>Ushijima actually went wide eyed at that, before nodding tersely. The back door slid open and Bokuto and Natsu's voices filled the air, Akaashi reminding them both to wash their hands before doing anything else. The Leader frowned in thought, doors opening upstairs as though a dinner bell had gone off somewhere, signalling everyone to gather at the table already. Shoyo moved to the side, pressed against Atsumu, allowing others to pass by them, even if the wide hall that opened to a wider room gave plenty of space.</p>
<p>"Am I correct in assuming the figure in your hand is a clue?"</p>
<p>Shoyo looked at Ushijima, whose gaze was fixed on the small Kitsune he held. "Yeah," he replied, handing it over.</p>
<p>With great care that his oversized frame didn't seem capable of, Ushijima took the offered figure for closer inspection. His thumb rubbed over the carving on the bib with great reverence, an almost wistful smile forming on his face.</p>
<p>Suga appeared at his side in that moment, pressing in close to check it out for himself, and Ushijima held it where they could both view it. "It looks like some of the statues at the Temple."</p>
<p>Ushijima hummed. "I was thinking the same thing."</p>
<p>"I have a feeling my dad was the one who gave all those statues," Shoyo told them. "The last group of them were donated right around the time he and my mom got married."</p>
<p>The couple's eyes shot to him at that revelation, wide with surprise. Suga peered up at his partner as Ushijima hummed once again.</p>
<p>"If my math is correct, which it almost always is," he began and Suga affectionately rolled his eyes. "I believe he was one of those who helped originally build the Temple in the early Heian Period."</p>
<p>Shoyo twisted his lips as he struggled to remember his Japanese history classes. He was pretty sure that was around the 800s though, which…</p>
<p>Holy crap, his old man had been an <i>old</i> man.</p>
<p>Atsumu whistled. "No wonder he was so powerful."</p>
<p>Another hum from Ushijima, then he handed the figure back to Shoyo. "I would suggest waiting until much later to go searching. The Shrine receives many visitors, even late at night, and the last thing we want is any humans stumbling upon us. We may be able to trick them into believing they'd been imagining things but it's much easier and less tiring to just prevent them from seeing in the first place."</p>
<p>Suga nodded in agreement, arms folded over his <i>yukata</i>. "I'd say two am at the earliest, just to be safe. Not much traffic on a Thursday night but you never know when some drunkard will stumble by."</p>
<p>"Which is why I'm also suggesting a small contingency of us accompany you on this trek. The same group as last time with Daichi, Oikawa, and Koushi, but also myself and Iwaizumi as well. I would like to think no major incidents will take place but I said the same thing about your trip to the Hinatas' apartment and look what happened there."</p>
<p>Shoyo shuddered at the memory of Atsumu being thrown like a ragdoll, the memory of the fear that had choked him as he watched that other Kitsune stand above his boyfriend as though readying the final blow.</p>
<p>A hand pressed to the small of his back, grounding him in the present, and he leaned back into it. Atsumu's skin was cold, even through his shirt, and it felt good against his overheating skin.</p>
<p>"Better safe than sorry," Shoyo muttered, holding the figurine tightly.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Ushijima agreed with a bow of his head. "We can discuss logistics after dinner, but for now, I suggest we go eat before it's all gone."</p>
<p>The reminder had Suga's eyes going wide before he let out an "oh shit!" and sped off to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Ushijima shook his head yet smiled fondly after his partner.</p>
<p>Atsumu snorted in amusement then used the hand on Shoyo's back to herd him to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Shoyo walked in a daze, distracted by the hope that his next trip out to a public place would go as planned and that for once nothing bad would happen to anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>For BNHQ Rarest Ship Month Day 21: Myths/ Legends</b>
</p><p> </p><p> *Insert Taylor Swift lyrics here don't pretend you don't know what song I'm referring to*</p><p>Um wow. Thank y'all for 450 kudos, 9k hits, 125 bookmarks, and <i>especially</i> for the 180 comment threads!!</p><p>As always, so much love for Ingrid and Pandora both 💙🍙</p><p>Next chapter coming Friday September 25th. Feel free to yell at me via Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO</h3>
</div><p>"You told her the bubbles were from me, right?"</p><p>Shoyo gave him a <i>look</i> from where he was closing the bathroom door over, stepping into the room that was temporarily his sister's. The bags of her things had been brought inside hours ago, but aside from a few clothes thrown about as she tried to find a preferred outfit for that particular day and toys she'd played while the Clan had an early informal Meeting, it was all still packed up. After dinner and a brief chat over the Temple visit plans--during which Natsu "helped" Suga and Sakusa with the dishes and clean up--the two Hinatas and Atsumu had come upstairs to Natsu's room to put her things away.</p><p>Only for her to crack her jaw on a yawn.</p><p>Apparently the excitement of the day had been too much and she was fading so Shoyo decided to get her in the tub while she was still mostly conscious, leaving them to deal with her things in the meantime.</p><p>While Shoyo had run the water--and presumably put the bubbles in for her--Atsumu began straightening out the clothes she'd tossed aside earlier, neatening them up and putting them on hangers then in the closet. Osamu would probably laugh at the sight of him actually cleaning up like this, having always had a habit of just leaving clothes strewn about, clean or otherwise, much to the chagrin of his own parental type figures. But he'd seen the neatness of the Hinata apartment and figured Shoyo would prefer this so he cast aside his own preferences in order to help ease the burden on his Mate.</p><p>Which sent his mind spiraling over the word "Mate" and if and when he should tell Shoyo, then worrying over his brother, even though he knew he wasn't gonna get anything outta the guy more than he'd already said, and…</p><p>And then the door had opened and Shoyo had come through and Atsumu had welcomed the distraction by asking about the bubbles.</p><p>Which, yes, compared to all the other shit happening in their lives, seemed really dumb and trivial. But it had been important to Natsu, which made it important to Shoyo, and in turn important to Atsumu so yeah, he asked about it.</p><p>Maybe he'd asked the wrong thing about it, but that little tidbit was important to himself so…</p><p>"I'm just tryna keep my position as second favorite after Bokkun apparently hogged her all day and let her play Disney Princess with the cute woodland animals," he pointed out, slipping a tee onto a hanger, this one yellow with a cute cartoon fox sewn onto it.</p><p>Lotta fox clothes. He wondered if it was a coincidence that she'd been drawn to them or their mom purposely buying anything fox related she could find.</p><p>Then again, considering the town's love for the animals, maybe it was all that'd been available.</p><p>"She knows," Shoyo assured, shaking his head with a bemused smile on his face before making his way over to one of the other bags and opening it up. Pajamas, underwear, and socks practically burst out, Shoyo having packed as much as he could into it, and it weirdly touched something inside Atsumu, as though Shoyo was planning for a long-term stay, when in reality he was just uncertain how long they needed to remain hidden and he wanted to be prepared.</p><p>Guilt ate at Atsumu for enjoying this, for liking Shoyo moving in, even if it was temporary. The reasons why weren't pleasant, weren't the ones he'd wanted and fantasized about when he actually let himself dream about it, so for him to like all of this… kind of a dick move.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>The words spilled out unbidden.</p><p>He couldn't regret them though, tactless as they were. His brother would say it was rather typical of him.</p><p>Shoyo gave him another amused and confused smile, hands full of socks as he turned and headed for the dresser to put them away. "For asking if she knew you'd grabbed the bubbles?"</p><p>"No," he clarified, reconsidered, seesawed his head. "Okay, yeah, because it's dumb to worry about that."</p><p>"It's not dumb."</p><p>"It is in the grand scheme of things." He found a pair of leggings that matched the shirt and smoothed them out to fold them as he continued. "But I was apologizin' for you guys having to move in here and under these circumstances. S'not how I wanted it to happen."</p><p>Shoyo shrugged it off as he put things away in drawers. "It's not ideal, sure, but it is what it is and we're just gonna make the best of it. Besides." He shot a big grin at Atsumu that had the blond's stomach swooping and heart thundering. "Natsu is having fun and enjoying herself. And I had pretty much the best day ever today."</p><p>The words helped assuage some of the guilt, the rest eradicated by the overwhelming joy that spilled out through his smile. "Me, too," he beamed, skin growing hot and tingling at the memories of their time at the river: connecting with Shoyo on a physical level, being told for the first time that Shoyo loved him. </p><p>A beaming grin from his Mate then Shoyo crossed the room for a quick kiss. Atsumu would be lying if he said his eyes weren't glued to the man's ass as he walked back, tongue absently darting out as he wondered how soon he could bury some body part of his own inside that heat once more.</p><p>Not… quite an appropriate thought to have inside the bedroom of his Mate's young sister, Atsumu realized belatedly.</p><p>"Tell me about your parents."</p><p>Atsumu stared for a moment, trying to catch up with the random statement, before letting out an intelligent "huh?"</p><p>Shoyo shrugged as he gathered more things for drawers. "You mentioned your dad earlier and I realized that's the first time you've ever brought either of them up. Made me curious." He gave Atsumu a beguiling smile and the blond wondered if he knew he could get away with murder with that grin.</p><p>"They were parents," Atsumu answered absently, not sure what to say really. Leggings on the bottom of the hanger holding the matching tee, he turned to hang them in the closet with the others, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"That bad, huh?"</p><p>His brow pulled together once more and he felt strangely defensive, although he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Shoyo meant anything bad and it also wasn't like his parents were the greatest parents in the world. Maybe it was just a need to somehow prove himself worthy in Shoyo's eyes or something as ridiculous. The Hinatas' relationship had spun romantic fairy tales that didn't seem all that far from the truth, leading to two kids who still adored them even years after they were gone, while the Miyas...</p><p>"No, not really," he mumbled as he turned back around and headed back to the suitcase he'd been cleaning out. "They died when we were, like, eight, I think? Which, don't say you're sorry or nothing, I'm fine." He pointed a warning finger and Shoyo raised his hands in supplication, a pink nightgown held in one of them. "They weren't terrible parents, but they weren't the best either. I mean, they weren't abusive or anything. Just. When they were around each other, everyone else disappeared, including me and 'Samu. We weren't neglected or starved or anything though."</p><p>"Just lonely?"</p><p>He twisted his lips as he thought it over, folding another pair of leggings to hang. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>The words felt true to a degree but he wasn't sure how much. It was hard to feel lonely when he was lumped together with a twin, half of a matched set. But he still missed out on having both parents pay attention to him, to both of them, and it wasn't until they left to stay with their new guardian that either of them realized that they had been somewhat neglected and that they had, in fact, missed it. It was just hard to know that when you were used to things being a certain way and weren't aware that you were lacking anything.</p><p>"Anyway," Atsumu began, changing his tone and his mood, giving Shoyo as much of a smile as he could. "I promise I won't become like that with you. I know Natsu needs you and it's not fair for me to monopolize you."</p><p>Even if he had been wanting to do that very thing earlier that day and had even managed it for a little while with their river excursion.</p><p>Shoyo smiled right back, just as reassuring. "I know you won't."</p><p>It was Atsumu's turn to close the distance for a small kiss, even though Shoyo grabbed his tee and pulled him back for another before finally letting him go complete his task.</p><p>“So,” Shoyo began after a long moment, eyes focused more on his hands than anything else. “You knew the whole time growing up what you--what <i>we</i> are?”</p><p>Atsumu shot him a frown, wondering where the question had come from, only to realize Shoyo had probably been worrying about his parents’ intentions in hiding the truth from him. It was definitely something Atsumu would wonder about, given what a huge thing it was, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered the possibilities over the past day or so.</p><p>“Giving up your Powers meant becoming human,” he pointed out, watching as Shoyo peeked at him out the corner of his eye. “Your dad prob’ly thought there was a chance you and your sister wouldn’t become Kitsunes ‘cause-a that and your mom being born human. Shit like that, giving up your Power, it’s unheard of so it’s hard to know what would become of any kids born to a Kitsune who’d do it.”</p><p>A considering hum left Shoyo as he closed his drawer, hand rubbing at his left pectoral where his new Mark lay. “Makes sense.” A soft smile came to his face, despite the sad light in his eye, and Atsumu wanted to cross the room yet again and hold him close. “Dad called her his soul mate. It had to be a really strong, powerful love to make him give it all up like that.”</p><p>His heart jolted at the word “Mate”, even if it was in the more human context, in a way that never felt quite as serious as what Kitsunes had. Because for humans, binding your life to someone else was never permanent, divorce rates hovering near fifty-percent, not to mention how short their lives were in the first place. For Kitsunes, it was deeper, more real, more serious.</p><p>“What about your parents? Were they soul mates? Sounds like they were.”</p><p>Atsumu rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, looking at the pile of clothes he still had to sort through. “Yeah, definitely seems it. They never really said though. They died before I was old enough to really understand and our guardian after that was single, as were his Clan-mates.”</p><p>A smile formed on Shoyos’ face and he realized it was in response to the one Atsumu was now wearing at the memory of the wonderful people who’d taken him and Osamu in. “Tell me about them.”</p><p>And so he did, regaling him with stories from his childhood that made Shoyo laugh and smile, as the two of them worked as a team to find temporary homes for all of Natsu’s clothes, toys, and books. But while Atsumu was grinning on the outside, he was also internally anxious over his brother. It felt like an asshole thing to think and it totally contradicted what he said earlier, but he honestly hoped Kageyama wouldn't change his mind regarding a relationship with Osamu. It would only result in even more pain when it inevitably ended, either because Osamu would have to leave the human behind, or he'd give up his Powers--and in turn Atsumu and the Clan--in order to stay with Kageyama.</p><p>Then again, knowing Osamu and his aversion to anything resembling romance or <i>feelings</i>, Atsumu probably didn't have to worry about Osamu getting in too deep. Although his earlier statement seemed to be pretty out of character. Since when did Osamu <i>not</i> do casual? He did nothing but casual.</p><p>Atsumu's eyes drifted to Shoyo, beaming as he told about a family trip to the beach and a seagull that had liked his mom a little <i>too</i> much. His Mate was truly beautiful, an Inari damned miracle that Atsumu was lucky to get, lucky to experience what those around him had been for decades. Stood to reason he wouldn't be the only one out of the group of singles who'd find their fated match, especially with his father's words bumping around his head all day.</p><p>After all, Atsumu wasn't the only Miya. It was highly possible that Osamu had found the one person who could change his stance on love and relationships and Mates.</p><p>Only for that person to apparently not want anything serious.</p><p>Recipe for fucking disaster, even Atsumu could see that. Not that he could do anything about it except support his brother no matter what happened and hope the asshole made the right choices.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Something was off with Atsumu, Shoyo could tell, but he didn't press it. If there was something he wanted to discuss, he would. From what Shoyo was learning, Atsumu typically had no issues saying whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. So he let Atsumu keep it to himself, let them get lost in the stories of Atsumu's childhood and the trouble he and his brother had caused, as well as a couple takes of his own. Because if there was one thing Shoyo knew, it was how good a distraction could be.<p>Still, he couldn’t help the way it distracted him, too, how his mind seemed to focus solely on that and how he couldn’t pay attention to what was going on and what he was doing. Until his sister reached back and smacked his chest where she stood between him and the bathroom counter, her borrowed nightgown on once again--her own choice this time, apparently liking how comfy it was--and a frown on her face.</p><p>“Nii-chan is missing my hair entirely,” she pointed out as she crossed her arms and huffed.</p><p>And sure enough, Shoyo realized he’d been holding the hairdryer in such a way that the hot air was blowing to the side of her head, rather than the hair itself. A sheepish smile formed on his face as he peered down at her and aimed better.</p><p>“Sorry, Natsu,” he apologized as Atsumu returned, having given Kenma back the dryer they’d borrowed the night before. Turned out having a <i>Jikan</i> for a friend meant they’d been provided with things they hadn’t even realized they’d needed yet. Shoyo was gonna have to repay him somehow.</p><p>Natsu’s eyes slid to Atsumu in the mirror, where he made a face at her that she returned. “Atsumu-san doesn’t blow dry his hair. He’s gonna get sick, too.”</p><p>Atsumu looked stunned for half a second, a playfully offended noise coming from his mouth. “I don’t need to,” he pointed out a fact that Shoyo already knew, back when he’d had a similar thought to Natsu. “Watch this.” Holding his hand up, he wiggled his fingers, flexed them, moved them in a wave-like fashion.</p><p>Sure enough, water drops rose from Natsu’s hair, forming together into a small stream that floated in the air. Natsu gasped, eyes wide with wonder as she watched in the mirror, then turned her head to see it for herself. A giggle left her, beaming grin on her face as she reached up to gently poke at it and gasp again.</p><p>“It’s real!”</p><p>“Yup!” Atsumu exclaimed right back, smiling wide, too, pleased at how he was clearly amusing her. “That’s all the water from yer hair.”</p><p>Natsu’s hands flew to her head to feel for herself, stunned once more when she realized it was dry. Shoyo cut off the dryer and moved to unplug it from the nearby socket as Atsumu continued to let the water dance around in the air, forming circles, waves, bubbles. And all the while Natsu clapped and laughed, poking and touching, letting the water encircle her wrist before floating away. Shoyo watched with rapt attention like his sister, but unlike her, his eyes were more on the Kitsune performing the feats than the magical water itself.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes were sparkling as he got to show off his tricks, water floating around the room now like a fish swimming in a river, like something alive and dancing. He was having fun, and more than that, he was having fun with entertaining Natsu. Shoyo’s chest grew warm, butterflies fluttering about as he thought of how much he loved this man, how much it was obvious not just in words but also in actions that Atsumu cared a great deal for Natsu as well. Shoyo had gotten so lucky the past couple days, with having Atsumu become such a big part of their lives like this.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was striding forward to grab hold of Atsumu’s face, hauling him down for a kiss. He was vaguely aware of water splashing, of Natsu letting out an “ewww!”. But his senses all boiled down to Atsumu, the way his heart skipped a beat and the way he sagged against Shoyo and the way he kissed back.</p><p>“Uh oh!” Natsu called out, pulling the two men apart, drawing their attention. Her eyes were on the floor, her hand over her mouth but mischief sparkling in her brown eyes. “Atsumu-san is in big trouble now.”</p><p>Their eyes cut over to the puddle on the floor and Shoyo turned to his boyfriend, who shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll clean it up.” With a flick of the wrist, the water rose and swooped over to the sink, disappearing down the drain.</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>“Not tonight,” Shoyo cut in, getting an “aww!” in response. “Bedtime now, water tricks tomorrow.”</p><p>Natsu huffed, but did as she was told, heading to her bedroom. But not before grabbing hold of both their hands and dragging them both along. “Atsumu-san needs to hear what happens next in the story.”</p><p>A smile formed on Atsumu’s face that brought one to Shoyo’s. He had a feeling that this was gonna be their new nightly ritual and he very much looked forward to it playing out in all the days to come.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>It felt fucking stupid to stand there, staring at his phone in his hand, trying like hell to figure out what to say. Yet that's what Osamu was doing, staring at the chat thread he had with Kageyama, his screen repeatedly darkening and threatening to lock before he tapped it back to life.<p>Still not typing anything.</p><p>Because he had no clue what the fuck to say.</p><p>Texting with friends wasn't something he did. He also didn't really do crushes or anything so he had no experience dealing with those either.</p><p>Although "crush" didn't quite feel like the right word to define Kageyama, but Osamu didn't wanna look deeper, refused to look deeper, especially when he'd effectively been rejected earlier that day.</p><p>His chest still stung over that. He dug the heel of his palm between his pecs as though it would help, when he knew nothing would. </p><p>Except maybe time.</p><p>He could <i>hope</i> time would help. Any feelings he had for other people, he'd gotten over those, but even he had to admit, this was different. This was more intense and stronger and he'd fallen faster than before. It made him realize that for all his comments about his brother falling too hard and too fast and probably overblowing what was a tiny crush… yeah, Osamu had been extremely fucking wrong on that and he was figuring that out the hard way.</p><p>His phone dimmed.</p><p>He tapped the screen.</p><p>The cursor mocked him as it blinked within the message box.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He wanted to reach out again, felt compelled to. He wanted--needed to spend time with Kageyama before he got too busy dealing with Daishou's Clan's bullshit, before they were forced to move away in case the townsfolk grew suspicious of their not aging.</p><p>He just wanted Kageyama, any way he could have him, even if it wasn't the way he truly wanted.</p><p>And in order to do that, Osamu had to reach out, because he got the feeling Kageyama wasn't the type to initiate contact or conversations.</p><p>But what the fuck did one say to a friend they'd hung out with and even made out with some?</p><p>His face grew hot at that, lips tingling with the memory of Kageyama's pressed against them, moving with them.</p><p>And now other parts of him were beginning to throb as he thought of what could've happened had he not cut it off.</p><p>Fuck. Part of him regretted that, of not being able to truly know what it would be like to be intimate with Kageyama, to fully taste him, to be inside him or have him inside.</p><p>Then he thought of his knot and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold it back with how worked up the other man got him. He also didn't think he'd ever be fully satisfied with a fuck-buddies relationship and knowing what it would be like and never having it again would probably be worse than not having it in the first place.</p><p>Just regular friends felt more depressing and not enough but it was arguably the safest in the long run.</p><p>He just… had to keep the friendship thing going somehow.</p><p>Some way.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Osamu sighed, thumbs waving across the keyboard of his touchscreen but never actually touching. Then he tapped it. And again. And again. Until he had a message typed out that didn't seem too fucking lame or needy or greedy or any other shit.</p><p>'<i>&lt;-Can we hang out again tomorrow?</i>'</p><p>Okay, no, now that he was reading it again, it sounded fucking stupid and he quickly fixed it.</p><p>'<i>&lt;-Wanna hang out again tomorrow?</i>'</p><p>Better.</p><p>He hit 'send' before he could second guess himself again.</p><p>Then locked the phone and dropped it on his bed so he couldn't see the message anymore or wait for bouncing dots like some pathetic fucking teenage girl.</p><p>He kept glancing at the phone though.</p><p>And snapping his head away when he caught himself doing so.</p><p>Fuck once again.</p><p>Covering his face with his hands, Osamu let out a groan, pacing away from the phone. He needed a distraction but had none. His room was clean, he'd already showered, his laundry was caught up enough to where he only had a handful of shit to wash but it wasn't worth the time, effort, or money spent in water and detergent.</p><p>Aaaaand once more with feeling, fu--</p><p>His phone buzzed, loud amongst his sheets, and Osamu hated how he rushed over to snatch it up.</p><p><i>Kageyama</i>.</p><p>His heart started pounding, his hands shaking as he swiped to unlock and read what had been sent.</p><p>'<i>-&gt;u gon make lunch again?</i>'</p><p>Asshole.</p><p>'<i>-&gt;th onigiri u were braggin ab?</i>'</p><p>Major asshole.</p><p>He was fucking lucky he was cute but that didn't stop Osamu from telling him so.</p><p>'<i>&lt;-Dick. You only wanna be friends with me for my cooking skills</i>'</p><p>His thumbs tapped against the edge of his phone, staring, waiting for the bouncing dots inside the speech bubble to indicate Kageyama was typing his reply. It was obvious he was currently available, currently chatting, and Osamu hadn't exactly sent a novel, meaning it didn't take that long to read, so--</p><p>'<i>-&gt;its def a bonus</i>'</p><p>Or no bouncing dots, okay, right. He didn't have a smart phone. Osamu's end wouldn't pick up that he was typing on his number keypad.</p><p>He snorted, both at himself and the message he received, then typed up his own response.</p><p>'<i>&lt;-How bout a jog to work off the calories then I'll make enough onigiri to stuff us both.</i>'</p><p>More nervous tapping, more waiting, now with an added leg shake.</p><p>This was more than a crush.</p><p>His heart was racing uncontrollably. His skin was buzzing. His stomach was flipping about. </p><p>Fuck, he was so glad he was alone so no one could see him act this ridiculously, this pathetically.</p><p>'<i>-&gt;dont think enuff rice exists 4 that but its a deal. My apt @ 7?</i>'</p><p>Cheeky fucker, Osamu thought, despite the wide grin forming. He was gonna see Kageyama again. He was gonna get to spend more time with him. He was gonna see him sweaty and panting and out of breath with ruddy cheeks and…</p><p>And he needed to cut that thought off or else he was gonna have to get back in the shower, this time at a much, much, <i>much</i> lower temperature.</p><p>Shaking the thoughts away with a literal shake of the head, Osamu focused on the last message, on his own response, on making sure there were no typos from his shaky hands.</p><p>'<i>&lt;-It's a date</i>'</p><p>Way too much. Because it wasn't a date. Just like earlier that day hadn't been a date. As much as he wanted them to be, that didn't make it so.</p><p>He deleted and tried again. </p><p>'<i>&lt;-See you then</i>'</p><p>He waited until he got confirmation it had sent then flopped back on his bed, hands over his face. His heart was still pounding wildly, skin still buzzing uncontrollably, stomach still flipping madly. Definitely felt like a teenage girl. Definitely out of his damn mind.</p><p>Definitely couldn't bring himself to give a fuck that he was also living up to his dad's cliche in much the same way Atsumu had.</p><p>He would at some point when it all inevitably fell apart and he was caught in the wreckage, bruised and battered and bleeding. But for the time being, he was just gonna enjoy the ride.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Shoyo passed out pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow, in much the same way Natsu had the second her hair was dried and she was tucked in with a stuffed fox under each arm. She lasted long enough to ask Atsumu if he wanted Muko back and for him to point out he couldn't take Muko away from his new best friend Kasey and then she was out like a light, without even a bedtime story.<p>Whatever Bokuto had done had worked and Shoyo was able to relax knowing she would be okay sleeping in this house once more.</p><p>Between that and his own eventful day, Shoyo was able to drift off, vaguely aware of Atsumu snuggling up to his back and spooning him.</p><p>The alarm felt like an enemy when it went off, but Shoyo felt refreshed nonetheless, splashing water on his face to wake himself up further before throwing on his previous jeans and shirt. He checked in on Natsu, who was still sleeping soundly, before joining Atsumu back in their shared bedroom. Hand in hand, they headed down to the front foyer, meeting up with those already waiting.</p><p>He wasn't surprised to see Ushijima and Suga there, even though he <i>was</i> surprised to see them both in jeans and t-shirts. Sakusa was another unexpected sight, the masked man shrugging and saying he was just gonna keep an ear out while most everyone else was gone. Shoyo found himself grateful, remembering the previous night and how Sakusa had calmed Natsu when she'd woken up in the middle of the night.</p><p>When everyone was gathered, Ushijima reminded them of the plan, their roles in it. Sawamura and Iwaizumi were to be guards. Ushijima and Suga would provide coverage. Oikawa was for fast escapes. Atsumu and Shoyo would be searching.</p><p>He hoped it was overkill, that they were being paranoid and overly prepared. But considering his two encounters with Daishou's Clan, he wasn't entirely sure if being overly prepared was possible.</p><p>Heading outside, he found himself in the middle of the group, Ushijima, Suga, and Sawamura in front, Oikawa and Iwaizumi behind, Atsumu's hand holding his in a death grip. They headed to the same path they'd traveled from the Temple grounds to the house when Shoyo had first arrived, all of them silent, only the sounds of rustling rodents, hooting owls, and chirping cicadas to be heard.</p><p>At the treeline, he spotted Bokuto and Akaashi waiting, the couple nodding in acknowledgement with an uncharacteristically serious expression on the former's face. Wind swept over them, an owl called out before taking off from a branch above Bokuto and Shoyo knew it was their own contributions to helping.</p><p>"All clear," Akaashi stated lowly and Ushijima bowed his head in thanks as the group continued on their way.</p><p>The walk was long, over a well worn path that was probably hell during rainy season. Between the exercise, his nerves, and the mugginess still clinging to the air, Shoyo was coated in sweat only a quarter way through their two kilometer trek.</p><p>At least his hearing wasn't wigging out on him like last time, although he missed the soothing drawl of Atsumu's rambles over the Clan. Shoyo didn't realize how much his chattering had also distracted him from the length of their trek and he found himself glad for the stamina he'd built over years of walking everywhere and the nap he'd just had.</p><p>He was also glad his night-vision was starting to kick in, allowing him to see branches and roots and puddles he needed to avoid. Ushijima had to duck under several low hanging branches that amused Shoyo, who needed something light to focus on. Because the closer they got to the Temple, the more he could feel a thrumming in his soul, like the Kitsune part of him recognized how close they were getting to the Shrine that was dedicated to the Goddess who ruled over them.</p><p>According to legends anyway.</p><p>Legends he was beginning to suspect were all true.</p><p>Along with the soul-thrumming reaction, Shoyo also felt his heart pounding harder and faster, his stomach twisting and turning, his palms getting sweaty and clammy. Atsumu would give his hand a squeeze every now and then, reassuring him that all would be okay. And as much as Shoyo wanted to let go of his doubts and put all his faith in his boyfriend, there was still the fear that something bad would happen. Daishou's goons would show, the Power wouldn't be there, or that it <i>would</i> be there and so would Daishou and he'd get a hold of it as all hell broke loose again.</p><p>Only worse.</p><p>He shuddered, feeling a chill race up his spine despite the sweat dripping down it.</p><p>Atsumu gave him a questioning look.</p><p>Shoyo shook his head.</p><p>The group pulled to a stop as the trees began to thin.</p><p>A breeze came out of seemingly nowhere, impossible given the thicket of trees surrounding them, and Shoyo knew it was Akaashi at the other end of the driveway. It wove around him, around all of them judging by the way their clothing fluttered and hair ruffled before spreading out further ahead. Shoyo's breathing grew shallow, shaky, anticipating <i>something</i>.</p><p>Everyone else seemed perfectly fine, if not incredibly alert, especially Ushijima, Sawamura, and Iwaizumi, who all had assumed militant-like stances, heads tilted slightly as though focusing their hearing. Shoyo tried to do the same but all he could pick up was the ambient noise of the forest at night and six steady heartbeats.</p><p>An owl hooted and Shoyo jumped, gasping loudly as his hand flew to his chest.</p><p>Atsumu stifled a snicker.</p><p>Sawamura glanced over his shoulder inquisitively.</p><p>Ushijima looked at him blankly.</p><p>Suga gave him a bemused smirk.</p><p>Oikawa patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Chibi-chan. That damn owl of Kou-chan's is super annoying."</p><p>Shoyo flushed and pouted to hide it.</p><p>Giving one more glance over everyone, Ushijima deemed all well then moved forward, Suga by his side, the rest of their group following close behind.</p><p>A few steps later, the trees parted entirely and Shoyo stepped into a clearing just behind the Temple's <i>tamagaki</i>. The ground was covered in moss rather than grass, damp with rain it clung on to and squishing under each step. He clung tighter to Atsumu, not wanting to slip, and Atsumu's chest puffed up in pride as he kept the smaller man steady.</p><p>Ushijima drew to a stop once more, hand held up to signal everyone else to do the same. The owl swooped and swirled above them, hooting before flying up and landing on the Temple roof. The Leader opened the hidden gate, Daichi stepping through first and giving a quiet "clear". Suga filed in next, then Atsumu and Shoyo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and Ushijima last. Once the gate was closed over again, he nodded towards his Mate, Suga returning the gesture before taking a deep breath and drawing his hands into the center of his chest. Shoyo caught sight of a hazy shimmer emanating from him, an impression of fox ears and eight tails spreading out from his lower back. Then a wave of hazy air burst forth, spreading up and out before cascading over them like a giant dome, covering the entirety of the Temple grounds.</p><p>An Illusion.</p><p>Ushijima gave his Mate a proud smile before raising his hand, the skin glowing so brightly that Shoyo had to narrow his eyes, not wanting to miss what happened next but unable to stand the intense light. Tiny glowing dots in warm yellow colors began lifting from his skin, spreading out, like fireflies. Only the light they emitted was much more powerful, illuminating the area like magical flying lanterns.</p><p>Shoyo gasped in wonder as he watched, raising his fingers to touch one and being pleasantly surprised when it didn't burn. Instead, he felt a pleasant tingling warmth on his fingertip, as though he had touched something magical. And he supposed he had really.</p><p>His hand no longer glowing, Ushijima nodded towards the group. On cue, Daichi and Iwaizumi took position at the north and south entrances, while Ushijima headed east and Suga west. Oikawa stuck close for emergencies, same with Atsumu, and Shoyo remained still as he peered around at the sandstone ground, the hovering dots of light, the clear night sky, then the area directly in front.</p><p>Spread out before them were dozens of Kitsune statues in various poses and sizes. Some were sitting, some stood, some with their front legs down and rear raised up in a playful pose. Some held keys in their mouths, some scrolls, some a leaf of rice, some balls. But practically all of them were facing forward, eyes fixated on the road.</p><p>Except for one particular group.</p><p>Despite all facing forwards, the Kitsune statues were all placed in concentric rings that formed a labyrinth, around a group of thirteen that were placed in a perfect circle and all looking towards the middle. They were all roughly a meter tall, on a square pedestal about a meter and a half high. Each one sat with a ball in its mouth, each one wore a bright red bib that always looked brand new rather than weathered or faded, and each one was painted just like the miniature Shoyo had found within his parents' safe.</p><p>And in the direct center of that was a statue made up in Inari's likeness, long flowing hair, intricately carved <i>kimono</i>, fox mask upon her head and to the side. The group of thirteen all stared at her like the goddess she was, ready and waiting to do her bidding, send out her messages from the scroll she clutched in one hand, the other with a sheath of rice, as one of Ushijima's floating light orbs hovered above her like a personal spotlight shining from Heaven.</p><p>Even made of cement she was beautiful.</p><p>A tugging was felt in his chest and Shoyo let himself be drawn towards the inner-circle, the inward facing Kitsunes. As he passed between two of them, he noted the symbols on their bibs: a circle with swirls inside, the one on the left resembling Atsumu's Mark on his chest, the one on the right featuring swirls that reminded him of a tidal wave.</p><p>'<i>Umi</i>,' his mind supplied. Ocean. Like Osamu.</p><p>The pulling in his soul was trying to get him to cut across the center of the circle but Shoyo walked around the outside of it, ignoring it, wanting instead to check out the other bibs, the other symbols. </p><p>A circle with small lines at the top, bottom, left, and right, a triangle emanating from the middle, reminding him of a sundial. <i>Jikan</i>, he knew instinctively. Time.</p><p>A circle with swirls resembling clouds, like ancient artwork in scrolls Shoyo saw in history classes and decorating restaurants. <i>Seishin</i>. Spirit.</p><p>A circle with swirls featuring long waving tails across the top third of so, reminding Shoyo of the person he'd seen wearing this very symbol hours earlier. <i>Tengoku</i>. Heaven.</p><p>A blank circle with nothing in it. <i>Kukan</i>. Void.</p><p>A shudder wracked him as Shoyo looked at it, remembering Daishou in the <i>conbini</i> when he attacked, the way his eyes went completely black, the moving shadow that spread out from his back like a living thing.</p><p>But then he remembered Suga’s eyes doing the same thing and the way he could control the darkness as well, then his bright smile and cheery personality. It was the person behind the Power, not the Power itself that made one good or evil, that made one element bad and the others good.</p><p>Glancing around, he spotted Oikawa by a statue whose bib featured a circle icon with jagged lines resembling mountains and he spotted Atsumu right beside him, hand on his back as he peered around, alert and ready. He thought of Suga, Ushijima, Iwaizumi, and Sawamura all on the look-out, of the owl up above helping Bokuto and the wind that Akaashi controlled swirling around and fluttering his short hair.</p><p>There was nothing to be afraid of, not here in this holy place, not with this Clan nearby, watching and protecting.</p><p>Shoyo took a deep breath to shore himself, then continued on, passing a Kitsune whose bib featured a circle with lightning bolts streaming down from the top of it--<i>Sanda</i>, thunder--then finally coming across the one that had been trying to pull him closer practically since he stepped out of the forest.</p><p>The statue itself wasn’t any different from the others, painted in the exact same manner, carved in the exact same way. It was seated, turned towards the Inari statue, ball in its mouth. Bright red bib that looked brand new yet when Shoyo reached up to touch it, he could feel the magic it possessed, just as he could feel it in one of Ushijima’s floating lights. The bib also held the symbol of one of the Kitsune types, the same swirling flame that adorned Shoyo’s chest designating it a representative of the <i>Kasai</i> element. </p><p>Perfectly ordinary, perfectly like the others.</p><p>Except…</p><p>Shoyo couldn’t explain it, wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Just <i>something</i> about this statue felt like more than cement draped with cotton fabric. The thrumming in his chest felt more persistent, more steady, more insistent. A warm spread from deep within, all over him, heating his blood. And when he raised his hand further up, he could see how his skin was now glowing orange, emitting a strong heat from his palm.</p><p>It felt a lot like when he’d thrown that fireball at the asshole attacking Atsumu the previous night and he quickly brought his hand into himself before he accidentally set flame to the bib or something.</p><p>The light went out and the heat dissipated.</p><p>He raised his hand up and the heat returned.</p><p>Down and gone.</p><p>Up and back.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“This a new dance?” Atsumu drawled and Shoyo didn’t bother responding or shooting him any looks, just kept reaching up.</p><p>It was like that game as a kid when someone was searching for something, and the person who hid it would call out “warmer” or “colder” depending on how close they were to it. And right now, Shoyo was definitely getting warmer, reaching up on his tiptoes to…</p><p>The ball in the Kitsune’s mouth began glowing from the inside out, like a flame was contained within and was trying to burn its way out. And just like the heat in his hand, when Shoyo lowered his arm, the glow faded away.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Atsumu breathed.</p><p>Shoyo grinned. They’d found his father’s Power.</p><p>There was just one problem: he was too damn short to reach.</p><p>Even on his tiptoes he couldn’t get to it and there was nothing around for him to climb upon to reach. He huffed as a pout formed on his face, annoyed. So close and yet so far.</p><p>“Need a hand, Shortie?”</p><p>Shoyo peered up to find Atsumu smirking down at him and he hit him in the stomach with the back of his hand, getting a laugh in response.</p><p>“I don’t think even <i>your</i> height is gonna get it, ‘Tsumu,” he pointed out, arms crossed, pout still plastered.</p><p>“Not what I meant.”</p><p>He gave his boyfriend a curious frown, watching as he stepped back then crouched down. And between one blink and the next, Atsumu had Shoyo up on his shoulders and was straightening back up. Shoyo cried out as he clutched at his boyfriend’s head to steady himself, smacking him atop it when they were fully upright.</p><p>“Warn me!”</p><p>Atsumu simply laughed more. “Sorry, but I figured ya’d argue outta it if I did.”</p><p>Shoyo pouted again. Guy probably had a very valid point.</p><p>He also happened to be incredibly right in his idea of putting Shoyo on his shoulders. Their combined heights put them higher than the statue and it was practically nothing to reach out and…</p><p>The ball in the statue’s mouth glowed a bright orange, vibrant and overwhelming. A powerful heat radiated off of it, making Shoyo’s hand heat up in response, and he trembled slightly in nerves as he reached for it, expecting it to burn and melt his skin and…</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Yes, it was warm, but in the same way a blanket fresh out the dryer was, comfortable like hot cocoa by the fire in the middle of winter. He eyed the ball, the statue’s sharp canine teeth appearing as though they would prevent him from being able to remove it and he wondered how he was supposed to be able to…</p><p>Maybe he could just…</p><p>He wrapped his fingers around it as best he could and…</p><p>A wave of <i>something</i> hit him out of nowhere, a powerful blast that knocked into him from the front. He was vaguely aware of Atsumu crying out his name, of the grip on his shins tightening, of falling backwards…</p><p>He opened his eyes to find himself cradled in Oikawa’s arms, the lean man crouched on the ground, his face scrunched in pain. Atsumu was dropping to his own knees, helping set Shoyo on the ground on his own, and Oikawa jerked away as fast as he could as though he was being burned.</p><p>And considering the black marks on his clothes, the smoke rising from where the cotton of his shirt had been singed… Maybe it wasn’t too far off to think maybe he had been.</p><p>Shoyo peered up at Atsumu, seeing nothing but worry etched on his tight brow as his hands cupped the redhead’s face. He didn’t seem to be affected by the heat the way Oikawa had been, although his eyes were glowing a bright blue and his hands felt cooler than usual.</p><p>“Shoyo, baby, ya need to calm down, alright?” Atsumu pleaded, nodding for emphasis. “Yer burnin’ up.”</p><p>It was then that Shoyo realized that, yeah, he <i>was</i> in fact burning up. His entire body felt like it was on fire and yet… it didn’t hurt the way he expected it to. Okay, yeah, he was totally uncomfortable and overwhelmed and it felt like he was gonna burst out of his skin, but the heat wasn’t the issue. Just how much of it there was.</p><p>“I’m too full,” he mumbled, the only way he could explain what he was experiencing.</p><p>“The Power’s overwhelmin’ ya,” Atsumu observed and…</p><p>And Shoyo looked down at his hands, where he held a glowing orange orb, burning bright like a ball of fire. His hand tingled where he held it, nerves prickling uncomfortably, like electricity was coursing through him. It was too much for him to handle and Atsumu had definitely hit the nail on the head when he said it was overwhelming him.</p><p>“‘Tsumu,” he whimpered, leaning closer to his boyfriend, his <i>Kawa</i> boyfriend with his cool hands and his cool skin and his cool everything that would surely help ease the burden on his body. He’d helped Shoyo before when the burn of his Tail emerging had been too much to take, so surely he could do the same again this time.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“I know, baby, I know, but I can’t, I can’t.” Atsumu sounded weak, distressed, upset that he couldn’t do anything more than he already was.</p><p>The tingling had turned to throbbing, his entire right arm clenching and seizing. Shoyo could hear footsteps racing towards them and he instinctively curled over the ball to hide it from anyone else’s view.</p><p>“Don’t touch him,” came a weak wheezing voice and it took Shoyo a moment to realize it had been Oikawa. “Too much.”</p><p>Shoyo chanced a look up, finding Ushijima and Suga both staring down at him, the former in his usual analytical frown and the latter with a worried pull to his brow. The Leader turned to his Mate and simply said his name in a way that meant he was saying so much more. And Suga simply nodded, reassuring smile on his face, as he produced something from his back pocket.</p><p>“I had a feeling,” he stated as he stepped closer and crouched down, holding the object out to Shoyo.</p><p>Another Kitsune figurine, just like the ones back in his room, only this one didn’t have the freckles of the others.</p><p>Suga nodded at him with an encouraging smile. “Take it. You can put the Power inside and it won’t overwhelm you or anyone else anymore.”</p><p>Shoyo was willing to try anything at that point, the tension now spreading across his chest and making it hard to breathe. He took the figure with his left hand, stared down at it, brought the glowing ball closer to it and pressed them together.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>“Will it,” Ushijima stated flatly and Shoyo instinctively knew he wasn’t asking a question of possibilities but rather giving instructions.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Shoyo focused his energy on the two items he held, on the ball of Power, practically begging it in his mind to go into the Kitsune figure, to stop trying to take over his body. And like an obedient pet, the Power did just that, merging into the figure. The Kitsune glowed brightly, forcing them all to turn their heads away, then the light disappeared. All that was left was a simple carved Kitsune that tingled with magic but didn’t try to invade Shoyo anymore than it had.</p><p>The tremors still racked him, a buzzing under his skin that spoke of something greater than he’d had before, residual Power that had made a home inside of him. Lifting his head, he found Atsumu giving him a nervous smile, his eyes back to the warm chocolate brown they usually were, and Shoyo nodded to say he was okay.</p><p>Suga let out a deep sigh of relief, sagging and plopping down onto his butt.</p><p>Oikawa whined out an “Iwa-chan, carry meeeee” that got him a snort.</p><p>The owl hooted from above and the wind ruffled through his hair and clothes.</p><p>Ushijima called out for Sawamura and informed him they would be leaving in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Atsumu kissed Shoyo softly, hands still clutching his face.</p><p>And Shoyo gave him a small smile before staring at the Kitsune in awe, realizing it was all that was left of his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eternal gratitude to those who have actually left comments. Means the world ^___^</p><p>Only TEN chapters plus the epilogue left!! (˘･_･˘)</p><p>As always, my love to Ingrid and Pandora both for the amazing love and support.</p><p>Next chapter coming Wednesday September 30th. Until then feel free to tweet me (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. I'd love to hear what you guys think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE</h3>
</div><p>The bedroom most definitely wasn’t the way Daichi had left it. But considering he shared a room with Tetsurou who was a slob on the best of days, he shouldn’t have been surprised.</p><p>He was, however, a bit shocked at the changes and what his Mate had gotten up to in the less than two hours that had passed since he left.</p><p>Manifested from seemingly nowhere was a rolling corkboard, a lot like what Daichi saw in the precinct in rooms dedicated to major cases. And just like those at the precinct, this one was covered with pages of information: a giant map of Sendai with different colored pins on it; printed DMV records complete with pictures, lines highlighted and markings made in red ink; a smaller map of what appeared to be property lines of a particular neighborhood, various markings on it in different colored Sharpies; handwritten list of incidents and strings attaching each item to a pin on the large map.</p><p>And before it all, was Tetsurou himself, in sagging sweats Daichi was pretty sure were his, an old Cure t-shirt, and his hair sticking up more wildly than usual. He turned to Daichi with wide eyes, the bags under them looking more like oversized Samsonite suitcases, skin pale but cheeks flushed. There was a wild look to him, especially with the way his glasses had been shoved up his face, causing the bangs that usually hung over one eye to stand up in a way that made him look unhinged.</p><p>Daichi closed the door behind himself and let out a sigh, dragging a wet hand over his wetter face. “You ever see that meme of the guy standing in front of a conspiracy theory board, his hair all crazy and this insane look on his face?”</p><p>Tetsurou’s face fell into a dubious expression. “Did <i>you</i> really ask <i>me</i> if <i>I</i> had ever seen a meme?”</p><p>He shrugged as he stepped over to the bed and the slender safe attached to the frame on his side. “Just wanted to make sure you got the picture of what I saw greeting me when I walked in.”</p><p>A marker hit him in the back of the head. He ignored it as he pressed the code for the safe, the door popping forward, allowing him to take his gun off the holster and slide it into the foam cut-out it belonged in. Inari help Atsumu if his favorite Walther was fucked up from the sudden downpour he'd forced upon them on their way back.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, <i>Saaaaa’aamura</i>,” he elongated the name testitly, “that while you were out on your li’l field trip and apparently taking a fully dressed swim."</p><p>"Atsumu," he grumbled and gestured to the windows where the rain continued to beat against the glass.</p><p>Tetsu scoffed. "'Course. Anyway, I’ve been working my ass off on a puzzle missing several key fucking pieces. Pieces I managed to find thanks to my geniosity.”</p><p>Daichi turned back with an eyebrow raised. “And my access to DMV records, I see.”</p><p>Tetsurou snorted and rolled his eyes. “I hacked in. Can’t have this shit getting traced back to you.”</p><p>The eyebrow went up again. “What the hell have you been up to this time?”</p><p>“Pretty sure I figured out all of Daishou’s Clan.”</p><p>Now both eyebrows were up and Daichi was wiping away any annoyance over the unruliness of what should’ve been a bedroom and the pissiness of his Mate’s behavior and the fact that his soaking wet pants were falling down despite his heavy duty belt. He moved to stand at the end of the bed, the corkboard directly across from it, and let his eyes really take in what was displayed. Sure enough, the top DMV print-out was Daishou, smug grin on full display. Highlighted was his address, the street name sparking something in Daichi’s mind, and a red circle was drawn around something on his lapel within the photo.</p><p>Below and beside him, in two rows, was more of the same, Daichi recognizing the little asshole he had fought outside of Hinata’s apartment the previous night. And sure enough, his address was highlighted… and exactly matched Daishou’s.</p><p>“The dumbasses have legitimate driver’s licenses--although the names may be false,” Tetsurou explained, grabbing his “Bad Kitty” mug from the nearby desk. “But the addresses are all the same and are all more or less legit places.” He brought the mug to his lips, then lowered it with a pout. Apparently he hadn’t realized he was out of coffee.</p><p>Probably for the best. It was after three am and the guy was clearly over-caffeinated as it was.</p><p>With a resigned sigh, Daichi grabbed a water from the nightstand and traded it for Tetsurou's mug. "How'd you find all the addresses anyway?"</p><p>Tetsurou took a long drink before recapping the bottle. "The driver you followed, you said he disappeared in this area." He tapped on the property lines map below the city one, on the place where Daichi had seen the SUV disappear.</p><p>Drawn in red Sharpie was an arrow, black Sharpie reinforcing property lines, while green was used to draw uneven triangular trees representing the forest Daichi had seen.</p><p>"According to the city, this is an empty, undeveloped lot as part of this housing development. The acreage behind it is privately owned. But this empty lot is the address they use for their driver's licenses."</p><p>"Empty but owned by someone?" Daichi asked with a frown.</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, tapping another pinned piece of paper. "A fake company that exists in name only: Nohebi Inc."</p><p>Daichi's eyes raised back up to the photo of Daishou and the red circle drawn around something on his lapel. A pin of a snake. Checking out the other photos, he found every single one of them all dressed similarly, in black suits and ties, with a silver snake pin on the lapel.</p><p>He moved to tap it with his finger, remembering the dampness at the last second and pointing instead. "Even if there are Clan members without licenses, these will help us identify them."</p><p>Tetsurou snorted, though not at his Mate. "I'm sure they think it's cool to have this Clan uniform bullshit, but honestly it does make our job easier."</p><p>"Probably an intimidation tactic," Daichi argued as he folded his arms. "I've seen it in the past, guys using some form of symbol as a warning, to make people recognize that they're someone to be feared."</p><p>Tetsurou snorted again. "They look like douchebags."</p><p>The corner of his lips curled up in an amused, if not tired as hell, smile. "No argument here." He took in all the information, recognizing those from Hinata's apartment the night before and the driver he'd followed and even a few faces he was sure he'd seen around town while on patrol. </p><p>He'd had no fucking clue.</p><p>But thanks to Tetsurou, he had a better idea of what to look for, <i>who</i> to look for. And as his Mate had previously stated, their jobs had been made a lot easier.</p><p>"This really is awesome work, babe," he commented proudly, sliding a hand around his Mate's slender waist.</p><p>Tetsurou scoffed cockily. "I know." But there was a flush to his cheeks that showed a shy embarrassment over the compliment and Daichi tipped his head up to kiss it.</p><p>"We need to show this to the rest of the Clan first thing in the morning, make everyone else aware," he decided, noting the scribble on Daishou's page demarcating him as <i>Kukan</i> and Sakijima as <i>Chikyu</i>. He wished he'd gotten a better look at the <i>Kawa</i> that Atsumu had fought so he could note who it was out of the other five on the board.</p><p>Akama's skin was too dark. Takachiho was too short. Hiroo had been the driver and not one of the fighters…</p><p>Atsumu would know. Daichi doubted he would ever forget the faces of those who went after Hinata, no matter how many centuries passed.</p><p>"I'll text Ushijima and let him know that you found some shit out and we wanna talk it over in the morning," Daichi stated, slipping his phone out of his back pocket. "In the meantime, I want you brushing your teeth and getting into bed."</p><p>"I'm fi--" Tetsurou couldn't even finish the word. He yawned, loud and wide, sharp teeth on display and tongue curling up like a cat's.</p><p>"You're a damn liar," Daichi argued, even as he typed. "Get rid of the coffee breath and get in bed with me."</p><p>Tetsurou pouted in a way that meant he wanted to argue, then turned to head to the bathroom.</p><p>Only to stop.</p><p>And turn back.</p><p>With hope sparkling in his eyes so brightly that Daichi was almost afraid of what he was about to say, not looking forward to rejecting it and extinguishing that light.</p><p>"Did Shortie get the Power?"</p><p>Daichi grinned, proud and relieved at the same time. "He got it. It's safe and sound with us."</p><p>The smile on Tetsurou's face could power the sun and he bounded over to Daichi to kiss him fiercely before rushing into the bathroom. Daichi emptied his pockets before shucking his jeans and shirt and letting them fall to the ground with wet thwacks before carrying them to the bathroom to stick in the hamper and dry himself off. Despite the fatigue stiffening his movements, he felt almost as giddy as his Mate that they'd accomplished one thing without incident, yet continued to feel terrified that they still had Daishou and his Clan to deal with.</p><p>One step at a time, he told himself as he snatched his towel from the rack, one day at a time, and soon they'd be on the other side of this, safe, happy, and okay.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Atsumu stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, water dripping down where he'd splashed it on his face. Ordinarily he'd use his Powers to get rid of it, but… he was feeling oddly… <i>undeserving</i>. While their trip to the Temple to find Hinata Kaseya's Power had been successful, Atsumu felt like a fucking failure.<p>He'd nearly dropped Shoyo, his fucking Mate, the person he'd sworn to protect and take care of.</p><p>He was an asshole.</p><p>Atsumu let out a prolonged sigh. He should go back to the bedroom. He should apologize. He should vow to do better and follow through on it.</p><p>He should…</p><p>He should make sure Shoyo was okay.</p><p>The redhead had been carried on Atsumu’s back during the return walk, jolting and jerking every now and then. His skin felt even more like fire than ever, feverish and burning, and Atsumu wondered if maybe he really was coming down with something.</p><p>Shit. Probably would be Atsumu’s fault, too, considering how his guilt and upset had manifested into another rainstorm that got worse the more he got into his head. At that moment, it was a torrential downpour that was beating against the windows and more than likely gonna get him nagged at by Bokuto. Again.</p><p>And now… now Shoyo was in the bedroom. Alone. While Atsumu acted like a total fucking wuss and hid out. Not exactly scoring himself Good Mate Points that way, that was for damn sure. If he wanted to prove himself worthy, he needed to fucking start acting like he was. Beginning with being there for his Mate during his time of need.</p><p>A new resolve had him nodding to himself and he grabbed a nearby towel--well, he grabbed a nearby pair of swim briefs that were hanging on the rack before grabbing an actual towel--and dried his face. He didn’t really need to do that, he knew, but…</p><p>But he was still being a total fucking wuss and delaying shit.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>He swore at himself a few times, draping the towel over the rack without much care as to how it looked. The collar of his shirt was damp but he didn’t care to dry that either. Instead, he forced himself to turn and put one foot in front of the other, until he was out the bathroom and back in the bedroom.</p><p>The candles on the mantle headboard were now lit, even though Shoyo was still seated on the edge of the bed where Atsumu had originally set him down, only now he’d stripped down to his boxers, staring down at something in his hands. Something metallic, judging by the slight click noises Atsumu picked up at Shoyo opened and closed it. The blond moved cautiously, slowly sat next to his Mate so as to not disturb him from whatever stupor he was in, Shoyo’s eyes not seeming to register anything except what was in his hands.</p><p>Even without touching, Atsumu could feel how hot Shoyo’s skin still was, could feel it buzzing as some of that residual Power still vibrated within him. But if it bothered him, Shoyo didn’t show it, didn’t even show he recognized Atsumu.</p><p>“Sho?” he prompted softly, voice barely a whisper, barely audible over the rain streaming outside the window.</p><p>Shoyo didn’t respond. Not verbally. Not at first. He let out a small sigh, stopped flipping and rubbing at the item in his hand in favor of just… looking at it, allowing Asumu to take it in as well.</p><p>A lighter, he recognized. Burnished silver from years of use and being handled, scuffed in places. Yet the etching of a leaping fox was still perfectly intact, as though it had only been carved in moments before. Shoyo’s fingers soon curled around it, knuckles white from gripping it too hard, and Atsumu automatically placed his hand over his Mate’s to try and soothe him.</p><p>“It was my dad’s,” Shoyo explained, voice cracking, weak, and Atsumu squeezed his hand tighter. A mirthless laugh gusted from Shoyo’s nose, wet and snotty. “I’m technically not supposed to have it. I’m not supposed to have anything that can cause a fire. Ironic, huh?”</p><p>Atsumu frowned, wondering what the hell he was talking about, who the hell had given him that rule. Had it been a way for his parents to try and protect him from the truth of what he was? That if he wasn’t around fire then he wouldn’t realize he had such a powerful connection to it, had the ability to manipulate it?</p><p>He found himself actually getting a little pissed off at the late Hinatas for not teaching their kids the truth about what the patriarch was, about what their kids could potentially be. Shit would’ve gone a whole lot easier for all of them, but especially for Shoyo, who now had to struggle with a new reality, new changes in his body, new Powers he didn’t know how to use. Not to mention, had he known all about everything, he could’ve better protected himself against Daishou that day in the <i>conbini</i>, could’ve been introduced to Ushijima and their Clan a whole lot earlier and had their protection as back-up as well.</p><p>Could’ve met Atsumu a whole lot sooner and Atsumu himself wouldn’t have hesitated so long to make a move.</p><p>Not much they could do about it now, obviously. And he couldn’t exactly blame the parents for wanting to protect their kids the way they felt was best. Plus it wasn’t as though there’d been any sort of guarantee that they’d turn out to be Kitsunes, too. </p><p>Still a fucked up situation all around.</p><p>Shoyo sniffed, drawing Atsumu back, his thumb moving underneath the blond’s hand as he rubbed at the lighter he still gripped. “I accidentally set fire to part of my high school during first year.”</p><p>Atsumu snickered before he caught himself and pressed his lips together tightly.</p><p>Shoyo gave him a frown.</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized, clearing his throat. “How do you <i>accidentally</i> set fire to your high school?”</p><p>He turned away as his free hand went to scrub the back of his neck, cheeks reddening. “I wasn’t all that great in science,” he mumbled. “Or anything really. We used bunsen burners and I was always kind of a minor pyromaniac--” He cut himself off, wide eyes shooting up to Atsumu. “Not like I set anything on fire or nothing, I just liked how fire looked, like messing with lighters and such even though I wasn’t supposed to, ya know?”</p><p>Atsumu nodded, understanding, rubbing his own thumb over the back of Shoyo’s hand. “It was just your <i>Kasai</i> nature calling to you before it really made itself known. I used to flood bathrooms all the time. Can’t tell ya the number of times I got in trouble for a too high water bill because I kept messing with the sprinklers.”</p><p>Shoyo sighed and his shoulders sagged, relieved. “I wonder if that’s what happened that day. Because the flames were tiny, but then suddenly <i>WHOOSH!</i>” He threw his arms in the air, knocking Atsumu’s hand aside, as he mimicked the sudden rise of the flames. “It went out of control so fast, we barely had time to get out. Then they found a lighter on me and knew it started where I was so they thought I did it on purpose, but they couldn’t prove, like, malice or intent or whatever so they gave me probation. Part of it is I’m not allowed lighters or anything like that, but.” He paused to shrug, rubbing over the lighter that was being calmly held in his lap once more. “But my dad carried this everywhere. It feels like a piece of him.” The corner of his lips curled in a sardonic smirk. “Plus it’s not like it matters if I have matches now or not.”</p><p>A snort left Atsumu and he wrapped his arm around Shoyo’s shoulders, pulling him in close. Hot, too hot, his skin burning through Atsumu’s shirt. “You feelin’ okay, Sho?”</p><p>The smaller man squirmed but didn’t try to get away. “I still feel itchy, like my body isn’t fitting right or something.”</p><p>Atsumu let out a contemplative hum, arm rubbing up and down Shoyo’s bare arm. Too hot. He knew <i>Kasai</i>s had a higher temp than everyone else, but how high was too high? When should he start to really worry? How could he tell if something was seriously wrong? Was he being paranoid?</p><p>“Maybe we oughta get you in the tub and cool ya off,” he suggested, arm slipping away as he got ready to stand up, to get Shoyo in said tub in some cold water…</p><p>Except Shoyo was moving in a flash, leg swinging over until he was straddling Atsumu’s lap, arms draped over Atsumu’s shoulders. He shook his head vehemently before pressing in close, burying his face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu pressed his hands to Shoyo’s bare back, spread some of his own cool nature over to try and help, causing the redhead to shudder all over.</p><p>Causing the redhead to grind on him.</p><p><i>Oh</i>. ‘Kay. Atsumu wasn’t sure when that happened or how it happened, if Shoyo was maybe more of a pyrophiliac than -maniac and got turned on by talking about burning his old high school science lab…</p><p>“Distract me,” Shoyo whined, mouthing at a newfound weak spot on the side of Atsumu’s neck just below his ear. “I don’t wanna think anymore.”</p><p>And Inari help him, he was tempted as hell, remembering how hot and tight it was inside Shoyo. His cock pulsed to life, fully onboard with recreating their actions by the river and in the river and again in the tub, only this time on a nice soft bed to complete the trifecta of Important Places, but…</p><p>“I ain’t too sure that’s a goo--” His sentence was cut off by a moan as Shoyo simultaneously ground his hips down and sank his teeth into the side of Atsumu’s neck. His canines were getting sharper, more like the resting fangs all Kitsunes had, and it definitely increased the pain-pleasure of his bite. “Killin’ me.”</p><p>He felt lips curl into a smile as Shoyo knew he was winning. So not fucking fair.</p><p>“Please, ‘Tsumu,” he whined again, hips rocking once more. He lifted his head, half-lidded eyes meeting Atsumu’s, arms moving to a different slot so his fingers could easily trail down the Tail Marks on the blond’s back in another completely unfair move. “I want you.”</p><p>Atsumu looked back and forth between his eyes, looking for any sort of uncertainty, any sort of sign that they shouldn’t proceed. But Shoyo seemed determined, didn’t appear as though he wanted to spend the night talking or just sleeping.</p><p>And Atsumu… he kind of hated himself for it, but he was all for a distraction as well. Meaning it was far too easy to cup his Mate’s ass and kiss him.</p><p>Shoyo didn’t hesitate to kiss back, practically eating at Atsumu as though starved. Not that Atsumu wasn’t just as hungry, just as greedy, just as willing to be taken over by this little force of nature, ready to be consumed the way fire consumes everything.</p><p>Clothes were quickly stripped and Atsumu soon found himself splayed out in the middle of the bed, Shoyo still atop him. Fiery skin met cool flesh, hot fingers leaving burning trails in their wake as Shoyo’s hands roamed him, branding Atsumu as his.</p><p>The bottle of lube seemed to appear out of nowhere, Shoyo coating his own fingers with it before reaching behind himself. Atsumu felt helpless to do anything other than watch as his Mate’s face shifted from slight discomfort to pleasure. His hands slid up his small frame, feeling muscles hidden underneath pale skin, tracing freckles he found along the way, before settling on his nipples. The nubs were already hardened, susceptible to Atsumu’s wandering fingers that circled and flicked and rubbed and plucked, making Shoyo shudder and gasp and whine. Atsumus’ cock hardened further at every sound he pulled out, precome leaking onto his abdomen. </p><p>“‘Tsumu,” Shoyo whined as he peered down with pleading eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip. </p><p>Atsumu snatched up the lube from where it’d been discarded, coating his own fingers, and while he ordinarily would’ve warmed it up first, instead he slipped his cold finger inside his too warm Mate. Shoyo gasped, shivered, then arched his back to take more in. And Atsumu gave it to him, Shoyo’s finger sliding out to give him more room to work, to stretch him, to make him nice and wet.</p><p>The vanilla scent of the candles grew stronger, as did the campfire scent of Shoyo as sweat began to coat his skin. Atsumu wanted to douse the lights, to see this beautiful man bathed only in the tiny flames, but he refused to move, refused to do anything except further open him up, stretch him, coat his insides and prepare him. And as Shoyo shuddered and whimpered and panted above him, Atsumu didn’t think he’d be allowed to leave anyway.</p><p>Next time, he thought. Next time he was gonna pull out all the cheesy stops and have the room covered in candles and make love to Shoyo the way he deserved.</p><p>For now…</p><p>Shoyo pulled Atsumu’s hand away, kissed him fiercely as he wrapped his delicate fingers around Atsumu’s throbbing cock. The blond gripped his ass and spread his cheeks, held him open, let the tips of his fingers tease at the stretched rim and make his Mate shiver.</p><p>“Killin’ me,” Shoyo slurred and Atsumu knew the words were a mimicry of him but he wasn’t sure if the drawl was on purpose or not. Either way…</p><p>Oh fuck, either way it didn’t matter because Shoyo had pushed the head of his cock inside him, was gripping at his engorged head with that very rim Atsumu had been teasing. A swear was dragged out of Atsumu, his head falling back against the pillow, his hips rising up automatically. And Shoyo lowered down to meet him, to draw him inside, inner walls squeezing and clenching as though they could pull him in that way.</p><p>And hell, maybe they could, because Atsumu definitely felt as though he was being drawn into this man in all ways.</p><p>Shoyo didn’t pause when his ass hit Atsumu’s groin, didn’t let himself adjust. He gave a squeeze around him, let out a relishing groan, then immediately lifted up. His movements were awkward as he rose up and down, but he soon got the hang of it and moved with a graceful fluidity… not unlike the flames dancing above Atsumu’s head on the mantle.</p><p>Only much more beautiful and entrancing.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Atsumu commented, staring up at where Shoyo was seated upon him. His hands drifted up creamy skin, burning hot, eliciting shivers as they traced ticklish sides, hardened nipples, a sensitive neck. He cupped Shoyo’s cheek and the redhead turned his head, taking Atsumu’s thumb inside his mouth and sucking.</p><p>Oh <i>fuck</i>, so hot and wet and the suction… Atsumu’s hips bucked up on automatic. Everything about Shoyo was always so hot, threatening to incinerate him. </p><p>He was okay with that.</p><p>He was so very damn whipped and he was totally okay with that, too, which just added to the whole “being whipped” thing. </p><p>It was cyclical.</p><p>“<i>‘Tsum</i>,” Shoyo groaned around the digit in his mouth and Atsumu pressed his thumb down against his tongue before using his grip on Shoyo’s lower jaw to drag him down for a kiss. He braced his feet on the bed to get better leverage, to thrust his hips up and drive his cock into his Mate, drawing the sweetest moans and whimpers from him.</p><p>So tight. So hot. It was addictive and Atsumu wondered how the hell anyone ever left their Mate or their bed, if maybe his Shoyo truly was just that much better than everyone else. Because there was no way he’d ever get enough of this feeling, of these sounds, the desperate keens whistling with every panting breath that left his tiny love.</p><p>“Feel so good,” he rumbled from somewhere in his chest, voice holding a rasp he’d never heard before and he knew it was all because of the writhing form above him.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Shoyo breathed.</p><p>“Never,” Atsumu promised.</p><p>Shoyo sat back up with his hands braced on Atsumu’s chest, body dancing beautifully as he ground his hips, as he rode Atsumu. And Atsumu was drawn in like the moth to the flame, feeling his balls draw up tight and his knot start to fill. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand around the base of Shoyo’s cock, squeezing in perfect rhythm with the way the redhead was clenching around his buried length. His whines grew in pitch, steam rising off his skin again, the flames on the candles growing bigger.</p><p>Fuck, they could burn down the whole room, Atsumu realized, sending out a cooling blast from the water left in a glass on his nightstand. The steam in the air increased as the humidity came with it, Shoyo’s skin flushed all over, covered in a sheen of sweat. His fingers curled and his nails scratched at Atsumu’s chest as he struggled to hold on, as he tightened up all over, as he visibly shook.</p><p>He was getting close, and Atsumu brought his other hand over to stroke…</p><p>Only he never reached in time. Shoyo was crying out as his eyes went wide and his hips jerked where he had Atsumu buried to the hilt, cock throbbing as it sprayed the blond, painted him. The scene had Atsumu swearing, pushing his hips up in a grind as he grew desperate for his own release… and quickly found it, locked inside his shuddering Mate who groaned at the sensation of being filled, as his head fell back and his hand went to his lower abdomen.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I can feel you,” Shoyo gasped, clenching around Atsumu’s knot to wring more out of him. “Feels so good.”</p><p>A lopsided grin formed on Atsumu’s face, eyes taking in the orange glow coming from Shoyo’s when he finally lifted his head, taking in the point to the tips of his ears that hadn’t been there before, the sharpness of his fingers and teeth… how much bigger his knot was. He was gonna be beautiful in his half-shift. Not that he wasn’t already gorgeous. And Atsumu had no idea how the hell he was so lucky to have Shoyo with him, on him, around him, especially after having been rejected at the <i>conbini</i> then his fuck up earlier at the Kitsune garden.</p><p>“I love you so fucking much.”</p><p>Shoyo beamed, eyes glowing brighter, grin showing off rows of bright white fangs. “I love you, too.” Leaning back down, he kissed Atsumu in a way that backed up his words, in a way that had Atsumu’s toes curling and fox ears twitching atop his head. He was vaguely aware of his manifested Tails being squished and he awkwardly managed to move them out from underneath himself before wrapping his arms around his Mate to hold him close. To protect him in the way he should have before.</p><p>“Love you, ‘Tsum,” Shoyo mumbled against his collarbone where he was curled up atop him, skin warm to the touch. He was no longer buzzing or vibrating, no longer felt overwhelmed, just warm from their lovemaking and from his <i>Kasai</i> nature.</p><p>Atsumu kissed the top of his head, relieved Shoyo was getting back to himself, choosing to focus on that rather than the lingering guilt still bouncing around in his brain. He returned the sentiment in the quiet of the room, wondering if maybe they should put out the candles, only to realize Shoyo was now softly sleeping upon him. Oh well, he’d yet to set anything on fire from letting them burn all night before. Hopefully a <i>Kasai</i> Mate in his bed would help keep that up.</p><p>He yawned and flicked his Tails about, stretched out his legs and his hearing for any threatening sounds before closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy <i>shit</i>!!! <i><b>TEN THOUSAND HITS??!!</b></i> Thank you so so much for reading and especially to those who take the time to review! Means so much to me.</p>
<p>Of course more love for Ingrid and Pandora and to those who are helping me push my OsaKage agenda lol!</p>
<p>Only <i>nine</i> chapters (plus epilogue) remain!!</p>
<p>Next chapter will be up Monday October 5th (aka MIYA TWINS DAY!!). Until then, please tell me what you think or tweet me (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR</h3>
</div><p>The house was unusually active for the early hour and Osamu felt a sense of dread pricking the back of his neck as he headed towards the front door, running shoes in hand. His sock covered feet were silent on the wood floor, a result of silencing Illusions and knowing where to step as he tiptoed along.</p>
<p>Almost there. If he could make it to the car, he could speed outta there no problem. Hell, he'd just skip putting his shoes on, save himself a few precious seconds and have less of a chance of getting busted…</p>
<p>"Where ya goin'?"</p>
<p>Shit, fuck, shit again.</p>
<p>Osamu paused with one foot in the <i>genkan</i> turning to face Suga who was standing nearby with an expectant look on his face, arms crossed and hip cocked. Fuck. Busted by Mom.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>He held up his running shoes in lieu of an actual answer, hating how his heart was pounding like he'd been caught doing something wrong.</p>
<p>Which… maybe he was. Ushijima had warned them all to stay home or go out in pairs yet there Osamu was, trying to silently slip out by himself.</p>
<p>Suga gave him a dubious look and an even less believing "uh huh" before swatting his hand around to clear the air. "Normally I'd be all for letting you sneak out the house to meet up with your secret lover, but we've got a Meeting right now."</p>
<p>Osamu shut his eyes tight and acted as though his entire day hadn't just been ruined by a single sentence. He'd barely gotten any sleep, too excited over the prospect of seeing Kageyama again. And now that had been ripped away, his heart sinking to his stomach like a lead balloon.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>A hand clapped on his shoulder and Osamu opened his eyes to find Suga giving him a commiserating smile.</p>
<p>"I know, I know, they're boring as fuck, but they're important and may even save your life so humor us, okay?"</p>
<p>Osamu scrunched his face up and slouched his shoulders, defeated and depressed.</p>
<p>Oh fuck. Was this what it was like to be Atsumu all the time? The asshole was now constantly annoyingly chipper since getting with Hinata so the moodiness clearly had to go somewhere. Osamu had apparently sucked it up through osmosis or some shit.</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh for several reasons and gave Suga a pleading look. "Can I at least text him and reschedule my sneaking out for later?"</p>
<p>"Ah ha! So there <i>is</i> someone!" Suga grinned in maniacal victory before backing away, repeatedly pointing fingerguns at Osamu.</p>
<p>Osamu closed his eyes and wished himself away.</p>
<p>"Make it quick, Loverboy." Suga began humming some obnoxious song and Osamu felt his face burn.</p>
<p>Damn this house and all those in it.</p>
<p>With another sigh, he pulled his phone from his pocket and typed up a quick message.</p>
<p>'<i>&lt;-Emergency popped up and I won't be able to meet up until later. Rain check?</i>'</p>
<p>He let his sneakers fall to the stone floor with a loud slap, purposely loud. Bratty, yes, and a total Atsumu move but he was in a Mood now and Osamu frankly didn't care. The one bright spot he'd had had been snuffed out, all for a stupid Meeting of some bullshit or another that would more than likely have nothing to do with him. His job was done. He'd just had to make sure Atsumu didn't fuck up and blow their cover as they surveilled Hinata and now the surveillance was over. Atsumu had Hinata, safe and sound, and Osamu was now rendered useless since the dumb blond now had a new babysitter.</p>
<p>Wasn't like Osamu could really do much with his Powers. The ocean was a little too far away to be of use to him, not without creating a huge tsunami and destroying the town.</p>
<p>Clearly not an option.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his hand, a response from Kageyama, the only thing that could shift the dark clouds hanging over him, even if it was barely a few centimeters.</p>
<p>'<i>-&gt;sure jus txt wen dun</i>'</p>
<p>Another buzz.</p>
<p>'<i>-&gt;u still owe me onigiri</i>'</p>
<p>A minute smile formed on his face as he replied that he remembered and he'd fulfill it later. Then he locked his phone and put it away, smile disappearing with it. Another deep sigh, then he was heading off to find the others.</p>
<p>The Clan was gathered in the living room once again and Osamu plopped down in the empty spot beside his brother. Everyone else was in their usual places, minus Kuroo and Daichi, both of whom were standing on either side of a rolling corkboard. Osamu took in all the papers pinned to it, the way the others seemed to be doing the same, recognizing the city map and a couple faces in DMV photos.</p>
<p>Ushijima called everyone to order, despite no one speaking, then signalled the couple standing by their board to start.</p>
<p>Kuro explained how he cross-referenced DMV records with the street map of where Daichi had followed one of Daishou's little henchmen, pointing to a young looking guy with a haircut similar to his own.</p>
<p>A gasp sounded out and all heads snapped to Shoyo, who looked paler than usual. "That's the guy I saw following me when I went to pick Natsu up from school a couple days ago."</p>
<p>Two bottles of water sitting on the coffee table began jumping around like they were having seizures. Osamu backhanded Atsumu's chest. They stilled.</p>
<p>"Nothing happened," Shoyo assured his brother, patting the back of their joined hands. "Just freaked me out."</p>
<p>The couple at the board nodded in perfect synchronization before Daichi focused on Atsumu.</p>
<p>"You recognize anyone?"</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Atsumu narrowed his eyes in focus, then narrowed them further in anger, free hand curling into a white knuckled fist. "Yeah, third from bottom with the spiky brown hair. He's the Kawa from the other night."</p>
<p>Daichi took a closer look. "Kuguri Naoyasu."</p>
<p>Atsumu sneered in a way that said he didn’t give a fuck what the asshole’s name was, he was still gonna take a chunk out of him for threatening his Mate.</p>
<p>Osamu froze briefly at the word, wondering if it truly applied to his brother and Hinata, wondering if they realized it themselves.</p>
<p>Wondering where that left himself in the grand scheme of things.</p>
<p>Sure, he was sick to fucking death of being lumped together with the idiot and he knew one day, they’d meet their Mates and get married and possibly even have a bunch of little kits as they lived long happy lives together. He’d been banking on it for as long as he could remember, that at some point they’d find something that differentiated them from one another, something they could have for themselves, and that Atsumu would no longer be so co-dependent on him.</p>
<p>They’d long since shed the umbilical cord, but hadn’t gotten over sharing a womb and everything else in life. </p>
<p>Now that it was happening, now that they were branching out and finding their own things--and their own partners--Osamu wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. Relieved Atsumu was no longer his responsibility? Upset that his brother would no longer rely on him as much? Grateful that the idiot wouldn’t be so clingy towards him? Lonely that the only person who could understand their childhoods, understand their connection was now off connecting with someone else?</p>
<p>No. That connection was always gonna be there. No Mates would or could ever take that away. Plus there was the fact that they were in the same Clan, with no plans to leave or join another.</p>
<p>Still, something unpleasant took root inside his gut and Osamu hated how he was the one who was actually feeling so… <i>unsettled</i> by their finally heading down divergent paths.</p>
<p>Then again, he was the one being left behind as Atsumu went on ahead without him. A Mate, a kid he would be partially responsible for.</p>
<p>Since when was that fucking idiot the responsible one?</p>
<p>An elbow dug into his side, jolting him out of his thoughts, and he glared at his brother. But Atsumu was studiously watching Daichi and Kuroo as they talked about a silver snake pin on each man’s lapel and very much acting like he didn’t just try to bruise his brother.</p>
<p>Had a lot of practice with that one really.</p>
<p>Glancing around, he saw Suga giving him a curious look as he sat curled up under Ushijima's arm, curious and slightly worried. Osamu quickly looked away, focused on what Kuroo and Daichi were saying. Yet his knee was bouncing as his head grew jumbled, wondering when things had changed so much for himself and his twin. It was barely a week ago that Osamu was telling Atsumu to get over his hopeless crush and now the guy had said hopeless crush living with him in his bedroom, all but officially moved in. And now Osamu was the one with the hopeless crush, pathetically pining and growing anxious the more time went by without seeing him.</p>
<p>Suddenly he understood Atsumu more, understood why he was constantly wanting to go to the <i>conbini</i>, constantly wanting to see Hinata. It was an almost uncontrollable urge, spurred on by a weird anxiety and paranoia that something was wrong, like he couldn’t believe Kageyama was okay until he saw it with his own eyes. </p>
<p>Maybe it was just recent events making him think this, the knowledge of Daishou’s Clan out there fucking shit up and making their lives difficult. It was spreading to all areas of Osamu’s life, even to the human he was developing a connection with, a human who had nothing to do with any of this and that Daishou didn’t even know existed. </p>
<p>Was this what love was? A constant overwhelming panic that something was wrong with the object or their affections? An inexplicable and unwarranted belief that unless they could see it for themselves that everything was okay, they’d always be unsettled and uneasy? Was it just him who reacted that way? Just his brother? Was there something wrong with the two of them or maybe their family? Did his dad feel this same way and that his oft-used phrase “<i>Miyas fall hard</i>” had been a warning to stay away from anything remotely romantic?</p>
<p>Shit. He’d probably never get the answers to these questions. <i>Definitely</i> wouldn’t when it came to the last one.</p>
<p>He was gonna have to suffer. Alone.</p>
<p>“Any questions?” Daichi prompted, drawing Osamu back to the present rather than the hypotheticals he’d been chasing down.</p>
<p>Glancing around the room again, Osamu saw a whole lot of shaking heads from the rest of the Clan, saw Suga staring at his bouncing knee with his lips twisted in thought and brow pulled. Osamu immediately stilled, turning away before Suga could catch that he himself had been caught staring.</p>
<p>When no one said anything about the information that had been shared, all attention turned to Ushijima, the Leader stoically taking it all in in his usual manner.</p>
<p>“That’s very good work and gives us a lot to go on,” he stated, bowing his head to Kuroo.</p>
<p>Who just yawned.</p>
<p>Now that Osamu was really looking, the bags under the guy’s eyes looked pretty damn heavy, an ugly purple that made him look like he had a couple shiners. Osamu wondered when he last got a full night’s sleep.</p>
<p>His eyes slid over to Kenma, who looked oddly rested, especially for how fatigued Kuroo was. Usually it was the former’s inability to sleep that caused a lack of it for the latter. But if Kenma wasn’t waking up from Visions, then something else was plaguing Kuroo.</p>
<p>Probably their current situation, Osamu figured, remembering the Meeting only a couple days prior where he and Atsumu had handed over those stolen wallets and Kuroo’s reaction to Daishou. A bad history lay between them, even if Osamu was clueless as to what, but it was clear that it was resulting in a lot of restlessness in Kuroo.</p>
<p>Fuck. They really needed to take care of this asshole, he thought as he was hit with the memory of a particular Vision of Kenma’s, the one they all feared.</p>
<p>“To add on to the recent developments,” Ushijima began and Osamu felt his heart sink, realizing that he’d been hopeful that this current Meeting was now over since Kuroo and Daichi had wrapped up, meaning he was closer to seeing Kageyama.</p>
<p>Apparently not.</p>
<p>“As most of you know, a group of us went to the Temple last night on the belief that Hinata Kaseya had hidden his Power there.”</p>
<p>Osamu kept the surprise from his face, even as his heart jolted in shock. He actually hadn’t been aware of that, hadn’t left his room after he’d entered it upon his return from Kageyama’s. He hadn’t been in the mood to interact with anyone, hadn’t been up for any prying questions into where he had been that day and why he looked so down.</p>
<p>Then again, according to Oikawa, he always looked as though he’d lost his favorite toy, Resting Sad Bitch Face he’d called it.</p>
<p>Still, if anything, Atsumu always noticed the slight changes and he couldn’t risk anyone figuring it out through the dumbass so he’d stayed away. Meaning he’d missed this little announcement over their Temple trip the night before.</p>
<p>Ushijima’s eyes slid over to him momentarily, a deliberate move to show that, yes, Osamu wasn’t included in the “most of you” part of his statement.</p>
<p>“Thankfully, the theory proved to be correct and we are now in possession of it.”</p>
<p>Relieved sighs echoed throughout the room.</p>
<p>Kenma disappeared into his hoodie as he slumped.</p>
<p>Bokuto threw his arms in the air and hooted.</p>
<p>Oikawa pressed his hands together and sent up a little prayer.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi gave him a weird look, although Oikawa praying like that wasn’t anything new, and Osamu figured it was more a curiosity as to why he’d act so relieved because he already knew.</p>
<p>A small smile was on Hinata’s face, eyes glistening as he held back tears.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s face seemed strangely tight. Meaning something had gone down.</p>
<p>No bruises though. And his heart wasn’t beating strangely and his scent didn’t hold any whiff of magic, meaning he wasn’t Healing.</p>
<p>Still… something happened. Osamu could just tell.</p>
<p>“For now, it’s being kept in a safe place within the house,” Ushijima went on once the reactions had died down, all business as usual. “But that doesn’t mean the danger is over. Daishou and his Clan have no idea we possess it, although they may assume we do given the way they continue going after Hinata in order to try and get it.”</p>
<p>Hinata shuddered and drew his legs up to his chest. Atsumu’s arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, free hand white-knuckling into a fist as though he was ready to fight at the drop of a hat.</p>
<p>And given the bubbles forming in the water bottles once more, he probably was.</p>
<p>Osamu felt strangely at a disadvantage and was grateful he wasn’t the one being targeted, that it wasn’t his Mate they were after.</p>
<p>Not that he had one or anything.</p>
<p>He ignored the blue eyes that popped into his mind at that thought, like an argument trying to prove him a liar. He also ignored the way Atsumu’s eyes slid to him in curiosity at the skip in his heartbeat, acting as though everything was copacetic.</p>
<p>“Maintain vigilance as always, especially now that we all know to be on the look out for well-dressed men with silver snake pins on their lapels.” He paused to give everyone a hard look in turn, emphasizing his point.</p>
<p>Osamu felt his stomach churn in a strange sense of guilt, having been too cavalier and reckless the day before, how he’d been just about to engage in the same behaviors had Suga not caught him before he’d slipped out.</p>
<p>How he was still planning to do it anyway, despite this lecture.</p>
<p>Shit. Tables really had fucking flipped. Usually Atsumu was the one pulling this shit while he was the responsible one keeping an eye on their surroundings in near-paranoia.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait for all this to be over with so shit could go back to some semblance of normalcy.</p>
<p>Probably wasn’t gonna happen anytime soon. He could still hope though.</p>
<p>Ushijima focused his attention on Daichi as the <i>Chikyu</i> remained standing by the corkboard, rigid like a soldier waiting for attention. Atsumu called it his “Cop Mode” and Osamu was inclined to agree. “You and Iwaizumi are off today, correct?”</p>
<p>Both cops nodded and gave affirmative “yes, sir”s in a perfect synchronization that spoke of years of training together, partially growing up together, always being partners in whatever city they lived in.</p>
<p>“Good,” Ushijima nodded right back. “Iwaizumi, I want you working with Hinata to try and help him learn his own Powers. He needs to learn and I’d rather it be as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>The skin around Atsumu’s eyes tightened, a sign he was trying not to show any outward reactions, and Osamu definitely needed to talk with the guy about what the fuck was going on.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, Akaashi, see if you can help in some way. Atsumu, I’m sure I don’t need to say this because I know you’ll be there anyway, but please ensure that nothing gets burned down.”</p>
<p>Bokuto let out a squeak, probably thinking of his lawn, his garden, the forest that surrounded them on all sides. Akaashi patted his thigh.</p>
<p>The informal Meeting was adjourned then, everyone getting up to go about their business. Osamu grabbed hold of his brother’s arm to prevent him from walking away, drawing an angry glare that he faced down with a deadpan expression of his own.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>The gravity in his voice did the trick, Atsumu releasing the angry pull on his brow and telling Hinata he’ll catch up. The shortie looked back and forth between the twins before deciding to trust in his Mate, rising to his tiptoes to kiss Atsumu’s cheek before heading to the stairs. Probably checking on his own sibling, Osamu figured.</p>
<p>Despite the room being cleared, the brothers headed outside anyway, the muggy air assaulting them as soon as they set foot on the back patio. Despite the oppressive heat, Bokuto’s garden still flourished and Osamu figured Atsumu would probably help provide them with a much needed cool drink later in the evening. Something about watering them too early burned the petals or some such shit. Osamu tended to block all that out.</p>
<p>“So what’s up?” Atsumu prompted, arms folded casually, yet body language tense.</p>
<p>But not because of Osamu.</p>
<p>No, this was something internal, Atsumu getting sucked into his own idiotic head again. Osamu glanced back and forth between brown eyes inherited from their mother, remembered how she used to internalize everything and how it ultimately led to her downfall.</p>
<p>Osamu didn’t want that happening to someone else he cared about, especially not his fucking twin.</p>
<p>Crossing his own arms, he gave Atsumu a hard look, daring him to try some shit. “What the fuck happened last night and why the fuck are ya actin’ like such a shithead again?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Tobio blew out a stream of smoke as he leaned against the concrete safety guard that ran along the hallway outside his apartment door. Next to him was a mug containing the dregs of his instant coffee and several cigarette butts from those he’d already smoked through, not giving his lungs any respite. The sun was shining brightly, despite barely being up, and already the air was the type of heavy mugginess that made him feel like he was drenched in sweat just stepping outside the door.<p>His stomach hurt.</p>
<p>Too much nicotine, too much coffee, too much humidity, not enough food.</p>
<p>Too much guilt.</p>
<p>He looked at the phone by his left elbow, a cheap silver flip-phone, disposable, the kind drug dealers would use because they weren’t traceable. It was why Tobio used one as well. That, plus the whole not needing to sign a contract. He didn’t want or need anything tying him to one place.</p>
<p>Osamu came to the forefront of his mind, a threat of invisible strings trying to keep him there. Already he had a noose around his neck from Daishou, a similar one around his sister’s, and the thing that was supposed to be helping sever that connection was slowly forming one of its own.</p>
<p>Tobio felt well and truly fucked.</p>
<p>With a shaky hand, he brought his half-smoked cigarette to his lips, taking a deep drag despite the way his lungs burned and his stomach stung. He didn’t deserve to feel comfortable. He deserved to feel like shit because that’s what he was: a piece of shit.  He was going against every personal rule he’d set, was fucking up and in turn fucking up the life of someone else.</p>
<p>His lips tingled and he knew it was more than just the nicotine making it that way, that it was the memory of feeling Osamu’s pressed against them. Kissing him had been like breathing, but also like plunging into the depths of icy water, overwhelming and threatening to pull him under, keep him under.</p>
<p>He hated how much he enjoyed it.</p>
<p>He hated how <i>right</i> it had felt.</p>
<p>He hated how they had stopped before it could go any further and he also hated how he’d wanted to go further at all.</p>
<p>But nothing had ever struck a chord with him like that before, ever resonated, ever evoked any sort of emotion in him besides anger and frustration. He’d realized in that moment that for the past six years he’d merely been existing instead of living and that it made him an even bigger asshole for having survived. What would his parents think, how would they react to seeing him squander the opportunity they’d given him?</p>
<p>Tobio held the smoke in his lungs, part of him really wanting to let it suffocate him, the way he should’ve suffocated that night. But his survival instincts kicked in and he coughed it all up anyway, chest burning more than ever, throat aching from irritation as he continued to hack and gag.</p>
<p>He stubbed out the cigarette on the railing then tossed the remnants in the coffee cup.</p>
<p>The guilt deepened all the more.</p>
<p>His parents had saved his life and he’d done nothing with it except run and hide and disconnect from the world.</p>
<p>Osamu liked him, <i>really</i> liked him, that much was obvious from his behavior and the way he’d kissed Tobio, and Tobio…</p>
<p>Tobio wasn’t quite using him, but… it was something close to it. Taking advantage of his affections maybe? Not with the whole getting free groceries and free food made for him--although that was certainly part of it--but in the way Tobio was using Osamu’s feelings for him to keep Osamu close, to follow through on Daishou’s plans to whatever ends the snake-like man desired. It made Tobio feel dirty when he thought of it that way, even if he was spending time with Osamu for reasons other than fulfilling his end of a bargain.</p>
<p>Made him feel even dirtier when he thought about that, too, that he wasn’t exactly being altruistic and that keeping Osamu close to him wasn’t <i>just</i> for his sister’s sake. </p>
<p>And when he thought about how, when all was said and done and Daishou fucked off with his prize, Tobio would be doing the same to Osamu. Only worse. Because he’d also effectively be hurting the man who’d done nothing wrong, whose only fault in all of this was that he had a crush on the wrong asshole.</p>
<p>Tobio shook another cigarette and the matchbook out of the pack, taking note of how he only had two left after this one. He needed to quit, the warning on the front of the box calling out to him, alerting him to health risks and potential death.</p>
<p>He wasn’t lucky enough for that, despite the irony of the word “<i>HOPE</i>” in big letters across the front.</p>
<p>His eyes slid to his phone, silent and still, and that same hope had him flipping it open to check just in case. Still nothing but the generic background that had come preloaded on the thing. Nothing but the handful of contacts. Nothing but the earlier text from Osamu saying he remembered the promise of onigiri and was going to fulfill it that day.</p>
<p>He wondered what the emergency had been.</p>
<p>He decided he didn’t deserve to know.</p>
<p>He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, stomach hurting more.</p>
<p>His heart felt worse though.</p>
<p>He decided it was the least that he deserved for all the lies and deceit and for all the ones to come in the future.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The cool thing about being a Kitsune was the hearing, the ability to pick up sounds even though walls. When designing this house, Ushijima had voted against making walls soundproof--despite the privacy it would assure and how it would block out more… <i>intimate</i> noises for others--because he’d wanted to be able to detect if anything was wrong, if anyone was coming.<p>Atsumu had thought he’d been paranoid. No one knew where they lived, most didn’t even know they were in town, all were clueless about what exactly they were. Not to mention the fact that the house was several kilometers back from any main roads, hidden in the woods behind an Illusion no one could pick up on. It was the safest place one could possibly be.</p>
<p>But now… now he was rethinking shit and decided it had been a fantastic idea. Because he himself had become paranoid as fuck lately, especially when it came to Shoyo. He wasn’t sure if this was a permanent thing, a result of current circumstances, if he’d still be this way even if shit was normal because everything between them was new and fragile and his instincts felt like they were in overdrive sometimes.</p>
<p>He should probably ask someone at some point, but given his Clan-mates’ behaviors, that may not be wise.</p>
<p>Maybe Akaashi would be safe. He tended to be more mature despite being one of the youngest members and could be trusted to keep shit to the grave, regardless of how many centuries passed.</p>
<p>Granted he might not have the same experience as the other coupled up members of their Clan. He and Bokuto seemed to still be honeymooning.</p>
<p>Shit. Suffer alone it was, then.</p>
<p>In the meantime, he was gonna take advantage of the ability to hear Shoyo move about the house, talking with Natsu and Suga about her potentially hanging out at the Temple, helping out in a way that sounded more like fun than chores.</p>
<p>Atsumu felt himself relax a bit more at that, too, his paranoia extending to the other Hinata sibling. But she’d be safe at the Temple. Not even Daishou’s assholes would think to desecrate Inari’s holy house by pulling some stupid shit like they had at the <i>conbini</i> and outside the Hinata apartment.</p>
<p>Focusing on the here and now, Atsumu took in the inquisitive look on his brother’s face, the assessing stare he was giving. He felt cut open, his insides splayed, in a way that only his twin was capable of, and he resisted the urge to punch the guy in his ugly mug by folding his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“So what’s up?” he tried for casual but the hard look Osamu gave him told him that he wasn’t buying his usual shit and he needed to cut it out right then and there.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>This was gonna be a Serious Talk.</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened last night and why the fuck are ya actin’ like such a shithead again?”</p>
<p>Yep.</p>
<p>Knew it.</p>
<p>His first idea was to shrug, to play it off. His second idea was to argue and get defensive, ask who the fuck he was calling a shithead, like he had any room to talk. His third idea took in the serious look on his twin’s face and recognized that there was no point in arguing or denying or any other shit like that. Osamu knew him too well. It would never work.</p>
<p>So instead, he breathed out a sigh and rubbed at the back of his head in a nervous tick. “We found the Power, yeah, but I nearly dropped Shoyo.”</p>
<p>Osamu stared at him blankly.</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed again and explained from the beginning, how the Power was kept inside one of the Inner Kitsune statues’ mouths and Shoyo couldn’t reach, so he’d lifted his boyfriend onto his shoulders. He told of the moment when Shoyo had touched it and then it felt as though some huge force had slammed into them and knocked Shoyo back causing him to fall. He admitted his own failures, freezing and being unable to catch his boyfriend, how he felt powerless and pathetic and wondering how the fuck he was supposed to be able to protect his Mate if he couldn’t do something as simply as hold on to him.</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>Atsumu glared. “Seriously. That’s all you have to say?” he retorted, his own eyes narrowed in a way that surely mirrored his twin’s.</p>
<p>Osamu shrugged a shoulder. “Honestly, I’m just surprised you’re admitting the whole Mate thing.”</p>
<p>Right. Okay. So… the word had slipped out during Atsumu’s rambles, but… it wasn’t wrong. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of it before. Even if admitting it out loud and to someone else--even if that someone else was just Osamu--had his ears growing hot in embarrassment.</p>
<p>He kept up the glare though, stabbing a finger into his brother’s chest. “Not the point,” he argued before shoving at his shoulder and making Osamu rock a little. “I just told ya that I feel like a failure and all you can focus on is the semantics.”</p>
<p>Osamu rolled his entire head along with his eyes. “You feel like a failure when ya stub your toe, ya drama queen. Fuckin’ chill.” He paused to huff. “Is Hinata pissed?”</p>
<p>Atsumu turned his head away, stared out at the rainbow of color that comprised Bokuto’s garden. The sun shone brightly, bees buzzing as they bopped from flower to flower, birds tweeting and chirping and whistling from hidden places in the tall trees. It was business as usual out there.</p>
<p>Same couldn’t quite be said for inside the house.</p>
<p>Atsumu wondered if things would ever return to normal, then realized that, no, they wouldn’t. It might calm down and they might find a semblance of peace within their new normal, but it would never be exactly the same as it had been. They had Hinata-sama’s Power to watch over and protect and Atsumu now had the Hinata siblings to watch over from a close distance, rather than the not-so-hidden surveillance he’d been performing over the past few months.</p>
<p>Only… he felt as though he hadn’t been doing as good a job as he should’ve been. </p>
<p>Yet Shoyo hadn’t seemed pissed at him for it. Then again, the guy had enough going on in his head that there probably wasn’t any space for any other thoughts.</p>
<p>So all Atsumu could do in that moment was shrug and turn back to his brother with a wince. “Didn’t exactly talk about it. He still had some residual Power buzzing, plus some shit came to the surface about his dad and his past.”</p>
<p>“But he didn’t kick you out or push you away, right?” Osamu correctly surmised and Atsumu nodded, thinking of how the exact opposite had happened. Then quickly crashing that train of thought before it took him too far. “Then fuck it, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Atsumu snorted, fussing with his hair. “I nearly fuckin’ <i>dropped</i> him, it’s <i>not</i> fi--”</p>
<p>“But <i>he’s</i> fine,” Osamu interrupted with a hard look. “If he was pissed, he’d let it be known, no matter what other shit is going on. You’re being a fuckin’ drama queen and blowin’ shit outta proportion <i>again</i> and freaking out over nothing. Fucking. Chill.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. Easy for this asshole to say. Yeah, he potentially had a <i>thing</i> going on, but it didn’t compare to the seriousness of a Mate, didn’t compare to what he had with Shoyo.</p>
<p>At least not as far as Atsumu knew.</p>
<p>And even if it did, wasn’t like Osamu had fucked up the way Atsumu had.</p>
<p>Osamu sighed in a long-suffering way, scrubbing at his face. “You’re gonna keep bein’ a douche about this, ain’tcha?”</p>
<p>Atsumu glared.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Osamu shoved his shoulder. “Fuckin’ cut that shit out. You ain’t helpin’ anyone by being like that. Hinata needs you to step up and dwelling on a fucking mistake that anyone would’ve made ain’t gonna make that happen. Get the fuck over it. Dumbass.”</p>
<p>His ears pricked at the sound of Natsu’s excited yelling as she bounded down the stairs and Shoyo calling out for her to be careful on the steps and Atsumu… Atsumu wanted to fucking punch his brother for being right. Shoyo didn’t seem upset or mad at him about anything. All of it was in his own head.</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>“I still feel shitty.”</p>
<p>“You <i>are</i> shitty.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, ‘Samu.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yourself, ‘Tsumu.”</p>
<p>The two brothers locked eyes and before Atsumu knew it, Osamu had him in a headlock and was grinding his fist into his skull in a noogie. Atsumu tried hitting him in the back, in the stomach, but the asshole was unrelenting.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ get over it and move the fuck on, fuckface!”</p>
<p>“Let go of me, shit-breath!”</p>
<p>Somewhere in the house, Suga was telling Shoyo it was normal behavior for the twins and asking Natsu if she was excited for her Shrine visit. Outside a squirrel chittered in a tree loudly, an owl hooted, and Osamu was tightening his hold around his brother’s neck.</p>
<p>“Get. Over. It,” he grunted.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s throat hurt, lungs burning as air became harder to come by. He let his claws extend, scratching at his brother’s forearm to get him to let go, before finally tapping twice to relent.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he caved. “I give.”</p>
<p>Osamu released him and the air came rushing back, making Atsumu wheeze and his throat further burn as he leaned over with his hands on his knees. He glared up at his brother, who simply gave him a hard look and pointed a finger in his face.</p>
<p>“You’re full-a fuckin’ shit, ‘Tsumu. But fuckin’ do it this time.”</p>
<p>With that, he left.</p>
<p>Atsumu coughed a couple times as Shoyo joined him on the patio, immediately rubbing a hand on his back.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Shit. Now he was worrying Shoyo unnecessarily. Yep, Mate of the Year right there.</p>
<p>He nodded, coughed once more, then straightened up. Shoyo’s hand slid down his back, traced over his First Tail, then lingered near the base of his spine. “Yeah, I’m okay.” A slight rasp was in his voice from the pressure on his larynx, but other than that, he really was okay.</p>
<p>Mostly.</p>
<p>Physically okay at least. Mentally, emotionally, psychologically? Not so much.</p>
<p>Shoyo gave him a relieved smile, chestnut eyes bright in the morning sun, freckles more prominent in the daylight. “Iwaizumi said to meet out front. Bokuto is filling a couple buckets with water, said it’d help you.”</p>
<p>Shit. He was glad someone else had thought of it, even if it was more to serve themselves and save their beloved lawn from inevitable scorching.</p>
<p>So he nodded and moved so he was against Shoyo’s side, arm casually slung over his shoulder. “Let’s get started then.” He gave an easy smile he didn’t quite feel, pressed his lips to his Mate’s head, then the two of them headed through the house towards Shoyo’s first lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>
    <br/>
    <b>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIYAS!!!</b>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And thank you to everyone for 500 kudos and 200 comment threads!</p><p>More special love and thanks to Ingrid and Pandora for everything ^___^</p><p>Only eight chapters and the epilogue left!</p><p>Next chapter coming in five days, Saturday October 10th. Until then, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE</h3>
</div><p>Osamu arrived precisely ten minutes after shooting off a text saying he was on his way and Tobio wondered how far away he actually lived. Then he decided he didn’t have a right to know, brushing it aside as he shot back a quick ‘<i>K</i>’ that felt too cold and too distant.</p><p>He refused to let himself dwell on that thought either.</p><p>The guy was dressed in his usual jogging gear: compression pants under shorts, plain tee, all of it black. And as Tobio came closer to him in the parking lot, he took note of fresh scratches on his right forearm, in sets of four, like an animal had been clawing at him.</p><p>Osamu noticed the stares, checked out the injuries himself, then shrugged it off. “‘Tsumu and I got in a fight. Fucker won’t trim his nails like a normal human bein’.”</p><p>It felt as though there was more to it than that, but Tobio figured that if Osamu wanted him to know, he’d say so. But since he didn’t…</p><p>The two went through a series of stretches, well-practiced from experience, and Tobio realized it’d been years since he’d done this with another person. His sister had been the one to get him into running and the two of them had gone out jogging every evening until shit fell apart.</p><p>He switched to mornings after he left. It didn’t feel right without her there.</p><p>Glancing at Osamu as he stretched his calves, something settled in Tobio’s chest, an epiphany sparking in his mind that… that <i>this</i> did feel right, oddly meant to be. He was meant to find this one particular person, to run side by side with him. It felt really fucking cheesy and lame, yet… yet Tobio could find no lie in it.</p><p>His heart started thumping a little faster, his cheeks growing hot in a sudden wave of bashfulness, the likes of which he’d never experienced before. This had the very real possibility of going beyond just an attraction, beyond just a crush.</p><p>And it fucking terrified him.</p><p>Osamu peeked at him out the corner of his eye, a brow twitching in curiosity, and Tobio made sure not to look at him, to act like he didn’t notice. His cheeks gave him away though, growing redder, and he was relieved as fuck that the guy couldn’t hear how fast his heart was pounding in that moment. Would’ve just doubled his humiliation.</p><p>“Ya hot?” Osamu asked and Tobio was forced to actually look at him this time, to acknowledge his stares. “Yer face is red.”</p><p>Tobio definitely felt overheated, and not just from the mid-morning sun or the oppressive humidity that was steadily growing stronger as hours went by. But he wasn’t about to admit to any of that. He had a feeling that if he did claim to be hot from the too high temperature outside, that Osamu would suggest they just hang out indoors and despite the pleasant hours they’d spent together the previous day, Tobio couldn’t trust himself to not kiss the guy, to not try and drag him to his bed, left unrolled from the night before.</p><p>So he changed the subject, pointing to the all-black outfit Osamu was once again wearing, an eyebrow cocked. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>Osamu didn’t look down, knew what Tobio was referring to. He shrugged it off and dropped the topic. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Tobio nodded.</p><p>Osamu gestured for him to lead.</p><p>The twosome took off at a steady jog out the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.</p><p>The streets were busier than Tobio was used to when out on his morning jog, people driving to work, walking kids to school, opening their businesses. More than once he or Osamu had been forced to move to the side, in front of or behind the other to clear the way for other pedestrians who wouldn’t give the same courtesy. The area of town he resided in wasn’t the most friendly, no waves or smiles or small talk over weather as they waited for the crosswalk sign to change color.</p><p>He preferred it that way. The less people who talked to him, the less connections were made.</p><p>The one he was currently forming was more than enough.</p><p>And more than once, his eyes had slid over to said connection, taking in the changes in Osamu as their jog wore on. His tan skin seemed to glisten with sweat, sparkling like a fucking shojo manga character, even as his hair stuck to his forehead. His shirt darkened in tell-tale areas, clinging to a chest that appeared well-defined, giving a taste of what lay underneath the black cotton. His cheeks grew a rosy tint, lips parted as he breathed steadily yet heavily through them, and Tobio would have to tear his gaze away before he once again remembered how they felt against his own.</p><p>The sidewalks ended as buildings grew less frequent, until they were jogging side by side on a country road along the outskirts of town. No cars, no people, just fields lining the street, birds chirping from unknown places. Their feet slapped the tar in a synchronized rhythm, a haze rising off the road in the distance, the sun overhead bearing down on them with nothing to block its rays.</p><p>It was the most peace Tobio had experienced in… fuck knew how long.</p><p>So naturally, it had to end.</p><p>The sound of a car wasn’t anything strange. Neither was the speed it was traveling at. People on these back roads that stretched for kilometers tended not to give a shit about speed limits, racing because they could. Led to a bunch of poor dead animals on the side that Tobio had to turn away from, not that anyone else cared. It only seemed to matter if it was a fox that was hit and even then, the driver would try to take it to the vet for emergency care. The town was obsessed with the animals, even had a cemetery dedicated to them.</p><p>So the racing car wasn’t unusual as someone lived out a <i>Fast and Furious</i> fantasy. Tobio made sure he was far enough onto the shoulder of the road to not get hit himself, that Osamu was, too, waiting for the vehicle to blow by them.</p><p>It did, with a rush of wind that blew them from behind…</p><p>Then it swerved a couple dozen meters away, tires screeching on the asphalt as it turned, coming to a stop where it was parked across both lanes of traffic. Tobio drew to a stop of his own, Osamu on his right, watching as the driver’s side door opened and someone stepped outside.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Sakijima emerged dressed in an all-black suit and a cocky smile. The sun reflected off his perfectly polished dress shoes, off something glittering on his lapel, the image of a snake pin coming to Tobio’s mind. He smoothed down his shirt, his tie, buttoned his jacket as though it wasn’t a degree or two above Hell, and approached with a casualness that only came from a giant superiority complex.</p><p>Tobio’s heart pounded even faster as bile rose in his throat. He’d been hoping to get away with his deal with Daishou in a manner that would keep it from Osamu, that would allow him to skip town without the guy ever finding out about it. Yet there Sakijima was, threatening to blow it all away with a smirk on his face, the same sort of detached psychopathy that his boss seemed to share.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” he began, that same slow confidence in his voice as was in his walk. “Lookie what we have here. I happen to be out for a nice morning drive and run into Tobio-kun with one of the twins. Is this my lucky day or what?” His grin grew, revealing sharp teeth, and he drew to a stop only a few meters away.</p><p>Tobio’s knees buckled, legs shaking as he tried to decide between fight or flight, stuck on the third option of freeze. Yet Osamu seemed perfectly capable of moving, stepping forward with a protective arm thrown in front of Tobio. His lips were pulled back to… to show off sharp fangs of his own, as a throaty rattling sound came from him. His body language was entirely defensive, muscles tense and ready for a fight, and as Tobio looked along the arm blocking his way… he found Osamu’s nails had lengthened, sharpened into claws.</p><p>The back of Tobio’s neck tingled, shock further paralyzing him, even as his reality swirled around him.</p><p>Sakijima snorted derisively at Osamu’s display, head cocking inquisitively. “I see someone’s ready for round two? Your ribs all healed up yet or do you need me to break the ones on the other side, even it out for ya? Maybe I could break Tobio-kun’s and give you both a matching set.”</p><p>“You touch one fuckin’ hair on him and it’ll be the last thing ya ever fuckin’ do,” Osamu snarled with a ferocity that had Tobio’s eyes going wide, snapping to him…</p><p>Osamu’s eyes were glowing a brilliant teal,  a matching aura surrounding him in the shape of fox ears atop his head, four tails spread out from his lower back. It was then that Tobio managed to catch sight of tattoo-like markings on the back of Osamu’s neck, katakana symbols flowing down from his hairline.</p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p>Sakijima laughed, smirk growing as his pleasure did the same. “Oh, little foxy, I’d like to see you try,” he commented in a demeaning manner, the ground rumbling beneath all three of them. “Unfortunately for you, there’s no salt water to be found.”</p><p>‘<i>Umi</i>,’ Tobio’s mind called out, eyes locked on Sakijima’s hands as they rose up… as chunks of the road itself rose up.</p><p>He was gonna throw those at them. He was gonna knock them out, or worse.</p><p>His eyes glowed a bright copper color, smile almost manic, and…</p><p>Tobio didn’t think. He simply pushed Osamu aside, raised his left hand, and sent a burst of flames in Sakijima’s direction.</p><p>For all the research and prying they did into Tobio’s life, finding out about his sister and the deaths of the rest of his family, none of Daishou’s people had found out that he was <i>Kasai</i>. Meaning Sakijima was taken completely by surprise as the blue flames Tobio emitted hit him, sending him flying back against his car. Part of Tobio knew things would be too obvious, that they were risking too much, and as much as he wanted to just finish the asshole off by lighting up the gas tank, he couldn’t. So instead, he threw a circle of flames around both the luxury sedan and the asshole slumping against it, smoldering and coughing. Then he grabbed hold of a stunned Osamu’s wrist and took off running back into town.</p><p>The sooner they got around other people, the better, Tobio relying on Sakijima being alone and not wanting to draw attention with a big fight amongst humans.</p><p>Although, now that he thought about it, chances were Sakijima was one of those responsible for the <i>conbini</i> having been trashed. A <i>Chikyu</i> like him would’ve been more than capable of ripping metal shelving units of the walls.</p><p>Suddenly, he remembered Sakijima’s comment to Osamu about his bruised ribs, remembered seeing them at the beach the other day, the same day the <i>conbini</i> had been trashed. Things were clicking into place, epiphanies firing off so fast he couldn’t keep up.</p><p>Out the corner of his eye, he peeked at Osamu, who was glancing right back at him with his brow pulled in confusion and mouth open in wonder. They had a lot they needed to discuss, a lot of skeletons to pull out the closet and put on display. But for the moment, they needed to get somewhere safe.</p><p>Kicking it up another notch or five, Tobio ran faster, Osamu keeping pace, as two newly revealed Kitsunes ran for their lives.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Despite the town waking up and businesses being brought back to life, parts of it would remain asleep until later. Osamu wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing that their panicked run through back alleyways led them to a still closed area of what amounted to the business district. However, he <i>was</i> entirely sure that for the moment… they were safe and okay.<p>Part of him had wanted to run back to the Temple, the hidden room under the <i>honden</i>, his own home with the rest of the Clan. It was the fox in him that sought the safety of his den when threatened and/ or scared, he knew this, but he also knew that he couldn’t return home yet.</p><p>Not until he knew what the hell had just happened.</p><p>Okay, so he knew what had happened and his experiences over his lifetime meant he knew how, but… but he still felt as though he couldn’t fully comprehend it.</p><p>He fell back against the wall, slid down to the dirty ground, lungs sawing from exertion. He was getting real sick of racing around labyrinthian alleys, trying not to get killed by a rival Clan, all for a <i>Kasai</i> Kitsune.</p><p>Raising his head, Osamu inspected Kageyama, bent over and panting just as hard as him. There was no wheezing or gasping the way a smoker would be and considering how badly he’d reeked of nicotine, it was obvious he’d lit up quite a few that morning.</p><p>Apparently emphysema and other lung diseases weren’t an issue.</p><p>Then again, of course they wouldn’t be.</p><p>“Healing Tail?” he questioned, the words coming out before he’d even had the thought.</p><p>Kageyama lifted his head as he straightened up, confused pull to his brow. He opened his mouth, screwed it shut, looked away with an angry frown. Then finally, reluctance spread across his face, lips turned down at the corners, eyes unable to meet Osamu’s, fingers twisting together in front of himself.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Osamu breathed out a swear.</p><p>“It came with my First Tail.”</p><p>Osamu swore again. While Healing Tails were the second one to appear for most Kitsunes, it still took months of work and practice to master that skill and earn said Tail. It didn’t show up on its own, especially not with the emergence of one’s initial Powers.</p><p>His eyes roamed Kageyama, the distant look in deep blue orbs, the tightness in his jaw, the long fingers he was still tangling together. Osamu realized once more than he knew nothing about the guy, other than where he lived and worked and that he was a year younger. An enigma smashed into puzzle pieces and hidden in a mystery book. And a lot of the pieces were still missing.</p><p>His stomach churned uncomfortably. He was falling for someone he didn’t even know, someone with more skeletons in his closet than previously believed. And while he’d known there was a lot of shit Kageyama wasn’t sharing with him, Osamu hadn’t fully grasped just how much of it there had been, what could’ve been included within the never-ending list of secrets about himself.</p><p>“Who <i>are</i> you?” Osamu enunciated clearly, suddenly strangely overly aware of his accent and how it could slur his words at times, making sure that didn’t happen in this instance.</p><p>“Kageyama Tobio,” he answered, taking the question literally. “I didn’t lie about that.”</p><p>Osamu narrowed his eyes slightly. “Nah. Ya just lied about being a Kitsune.”</p><p>Now Kageyama was glaring, an ugly snort rocking him before he leaned against the opposing wall, arms crossed. “Like you have room to talk about that.”</p><p>Shit. Guy had a point. His eyes dropped to his hands, hanging limply as his forearms draped over his knees. His nails were blunt and human at that moment but he couldn’t deny that just a short while ago, they’d been sharp claws, that his teeth had lengthened into fangs, that his entire body had buzzed with rage and the need to tear that <i>Chikyu</i> bastard apart for threatening Kageyama the way he had. Chances were his eyes had glowed and given the way his Tails had tingled in his spine, there was also a chance they’d been visible in some form or fashion.</p><p>And with Kageyama himself being a Kitsune, it was obvious he knew what had happened to Osamu, what it meant, who he truly was as well.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Another snort.</p><p>Osamu roughed his hands over his face as he went over the last ten minutes of his life, the confrontation with Sakijima. He needed to… shit, he probably needed to call Ushijima and give him an update, but he frankly wasn’t in the fucking mood for a lecture that would undoubtedly include unflattering comparisons to his brother’s idiotic and reckless actions. Plus, he knew he needed to get this shit sorted with Kageyama before he tried giving any other information to anyone else, needed to find all of it out for himself.</p><p>Shit like…</p><p>“How’d he know your name?” he asked, almost weakly, throat tight with fear and anxiety solidifying within.</p><p>While foxes were more prone to small family units, Kitsunes ran in Clans that ranged in size. Ushijima’s was fairly typical, closer to the norm. A solitary Kitsune was rare. They never left one of their own behind and alone.</p><p>Kageyama’s jaw worked, his eyes shining, and Osamu’s stomach churned faster, forcing bile up his esophagus. He wasn’t gonna like this answer, that much was obvious, and his fingers curled up in response, nails digging into his palms.</p><p>The action didn’t go unnoticed, a slight frown forming on his face. “I’m not in his Clan if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Osamu didn’t relax. Kitsunes were tricksters. It was hard to know the truth when it’d been hidden, when Kageyama had been so good at playing human.</p><p>The same could be said for himself, too, considering the fact that Kageyama wasn’t exactly stoked on Osamu hiding his own true nature from him as well.</p><p>Kageyama let out a deep sigh, shoved his hair back from his face, sweat making it stand in strange directions. “Remember when I told you I was an orphan?” he asked and Osamu nodded, recalling the conversation from the previous day, how it felt as though he’d found someone who understood what it was like. “I didn’t lie then, nor did I lie about having no one to take me in. My parents were solitary, more fox-like in their behaviors than most Kistunes. We kept ourselves separate from humans. I don’t even think I had a birth certificate.”</p><p>Not unheard of, even amongst humans, Osamu thought. There were still more traditional Kitsunes who believed in a separation of the species, who were still mistrustful of humans, who were angry and resentful over all the stories and folktales painting them all out to be deceitful demons taking advantage through trickery and lies, regardless of how close to the truth it may be.</p><p>“When they died, I ran away, kept running, paranoid that whoever set the fire that killed them would come after me, finish us off.”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened at that. Shit was a whole lot deeper than he’d originally thought, scars bigger and more damaged than originally believed.</p><p>Shit. No wonder Kageyama kept shit so close to the vest, no wonder he’d been so reluctant to let Osamu get close, no wonder he didn’t form relationships.</p><p>Kageyama glanced around the alley for his next line hidden amongst brick and trash, then sighed before he continued. “I came home to my apartment a couple nights ago and there were three men waiting for me. The guy in charge introduced himself as Daishou. The other two were Kuguri and Sakijima, the man who just confronted us.”</p><p>Osamu’s blood ran colder than usual.</p><p>Ironic, considering how he also felt heated with anger.</p><p>He felt the sting of his flesh being pierced as his claws lengthened once more and his teeth tingled with his fangs elongating. His First Tail buzzed against his spine and once again he was overwhelmed with frustration and upset over being so far removed from the ocean, a weakness that Sakijima had called him out on.</p><p>He needed to start carrying a canteen of salt-water or some shit, so he could finally fully drown the fucker once and for all.</p><p>“I had no idea who they were or how they got in or any shit like that,” Kageyama went on and while the words were meant to reassure Osamu of his innocence in all of it… they just pissed him off more.</p><p>The motherfuckers had broken into Kageyama’s apartment.</p><p>They’d gotten way to close.</p><p>They’d fucked with someone who belonged to--</p><p>No. Kageyama didn’t belong to anyone, especially not Osamu. But that didn’t stop the possessive thoughts from crashing through his head, snarling over how Kageyama <i>was</i> his and how they needed to remind Daishou and his Clan of that fact. Painfully. Slowly. Repeatedly. Over a long period of time.</p><p>“They had a picture of my sister.” Kageyama got a little choked up, voice rasping, and he hid it with a glare. Osamu tilted his head, hearing the strange lethargic thump of his heart that accompanied sadness, focusing on the heaviness of his words. “It was a recent one and looked like a fucking paparazzi photo or some shit. Like, from far away and she was totally unaware of it, ya know?” He paused. Osamu nodded. He went on. “I thought she was dead.”</p><p>Fuck. That explains a lot.</p><p>“They threatened her,” Osamu quickly assumed, getting a nod that had his throat swelling further shut.</p><p>Kageyama wasn’t part of Daishou’s Clan, but had rather been blackmailed and coerced into helping them somehow. It was as clear as the Carribean Ocean, as obvious as the nose on his face. It didn’t answer everything, but it certainly explained a lot. Osamu couldn’t really fault him for going along with the assholes, thinking of his own sibling. As much as Atsumu pissed him off, Osamu knew he’d lay down his own goddamn life for him.</p><p>“What’d they want ya to do?”</p><p>A sardonic laugh snorted its way out, Kageyama rolling his eyes. “Spend time with you.”</p><p>A bucket of ice water metaphorically dumped itself on Osamu and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Kageyama hadn’t been hanging out with him because he’d wanted to, but because he’d been coerced into it with threats to his sister’s life. He didn’t care about Osamu the way Osamu cared about him. Hell, their kisses the day before were probably born of loneliness and his reactions to it had probably been purely physiological. It was no more controllable than eyes getting teary from chopping onions.</p><p>It had meant nothing.</p><p><i>Osamu</i> had meant nothing.</p><p>Kageyama swore and shook his head, waving his arms around as he pushed away from the wall. “No, you got it all wrong, I swear,” he insisted, moving so he was crouched in front of Osamu, hands cupping his elbows.</p><p>Inari above, his skin was hot, something Osamu had noticed before but had just chalked up to running warm, to his own natural cool temperature. But no, it was his <i>Kasai</i> nature that made him so toasty, that knocked the chill away, and Osamu hated how he wanted to lean into it more, press against Kageyama so he could feel it all over.</p><p>“I <i>wanted</i> to spend time around you. I’ve been fighting an attraction to you for <i>months</i>, not wanting to form any connections that would make it harder to leave. And letting myself get to know you and letting whatever minor crush bullshit I had on you grow would make it flat out fucking impossible. I told myself I was asking you to hang out solely for my sister and this bullshit deal with Daishou but I knew that I was only trying to convince myself of that in order to remain detached or some shit. Or that I wasn’t breaking my own goddamn rules.”</p><p>Osamu’s heart was pounding wildly out of control, the way he always heard Atsumu’s when around Hinata, or really any of his partnered up Clan-mates when around their romantic Mates. Hope sparked in his chest, bringing the same warmth that Kageyama’s skin on his created, and he found himself wanting to believe, starting to believe, wishing like hell that it wasn’t a trick to keep up his deception and remain on Daishou’s good side.</p><p>“I don--”</p><p>“I <i>like</i> you, Osamu,” Kageyama interrupted and when the hell did his name start to sound so damn good. “I didn’t want to, but I do. Spending time with you wasn’t a chore or some fucking hardship I forced myself through. Kissing you wasn’t part of the plan, but I don’t fucking regret it and I really hoped we could’ve do--”</p><p>This time Osamu interrupted.</p><p>By wrapping a hand around Kageyama’s neck and hauling him in for a kiss.</p><p>It was too rough at first, lips crushed against teeth, but they gentled in the pressure while keeping up the ferocity of the kiss. Osamu’s knees fell to the side, legs spreading, trying to make room for Kageyama and trying like hell to haul him in closer. Those warm hands were touching him, on him, and their tongues were clashing together. Kageyama tasted like cigarettes and coffee and it was disgusting but it was Kageyama and Osamu couldn’t get enough, chasing the taste and feel of him.</p><p>He felt desperate as he arched his back, head digging into the brick wall, hands gripping at Kageyama’s back and making him shudder as Osamu most likely brushed against a Tail or two.</p><p>So he moved his focus to the t-shirt itself, trying to lift it up off his back, trying to see those Markings himself, to trace them and make Kageyama shudder more and--</p><p>And Kageyama was pulling away, panting, pressing his forehead against Osamu’s. His eyes looked at him dazed, pupils blown, redness spreading across the apples of his cheeks.</p><p>He was fucking beautiful and Osamu hated that it took him so long to notice.</p><p>“I like you, too.”</p><p>Kageyama snorted before the side of his lips curled, revealing the sharp tip of a canine tooth. A Kitsune’s canine. “I figured,” he stated, a rasp to his voice that was entirely different than the upset one he’d had when he’d brought up his sister. “But I’m not making out with you in a fucking alley.”</p><p>Osamu smirked, ignoring the fact that he’d totally forgotten where they were. “Hate to break it to ya, but you were already makin’ out with me in a fuckin’ alley.”</p><p>Kageyama glared.</p><p>Osamyu leaned in to resume where they’d left off.</p><p>Kageyama rose to his feet, rejecting him.</p><p>Osamu’s head fell back against the brick wall, legs stretching out in front of himself. “Right,” he breathed dejectedly. “You don’t wanna.”</p><p>The look he got was one of absolute incredulity, a sneer like he’d grown a second head or some shit. “The fuck I don’t. I just fucking said I did. I’m honestly surprised <i>you</i> want to.”</p><p>Right. Shit.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Osamu scratched at the back of his head, considering everything he’d just learned. It would be easy…</p><p>No it wouldn’t.</p><p>It would be easy to <i>say</i> that he should give Kageyama up and walk away, tell him to get fucked and deal with Daishou on his own.</p><p>But… could Osamu really do that?</p><p>And not just because of any romantic feelings he had, but… but due to all the circumstances surrounding both of them.</p><p>With a sigh, he pushed himself up to his feet, swiping the dirt off his ass. “I really can’t be pissed at ya, not when you were just tryna protect your sister. Can’t say I wouldn’t do the same for ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Hope twinkled in those deep blue eyes and Osamu hated that he couldn’t hate this guy.</p><p>“And I can’t be pissed at ya for lying about being a Kitsune, not when I did the same. Plus we were both raised to hide that shit from other people so.” He stopped, unsure where he was going with that thought, wrapped it up with a helpless shrug. “I do have one more question though. Why’d Daishou tell ya to hang out with me?”</p><p>Now Kageyama was gesturing helplessly, the look on his face saying he was just as clueless as Osamu on that. “All he said was he was looking at me in order to get to my co-worker, but didn’t say which one, and that I needed to get close to you and your brother to get you guys out the way because you’re blocking something that belongs to him, some shit like that.”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened. Hinata.</p><p>It was obvious that both himself and Atsumu had become bodyguards of sorts to both Shoyo and Natsu, having fought off Daishou himself and Sakijima in order to save the elder sibling from their claws. Made all kinds of sense that they’d try to get the bodyguards out the way through some form of deceptive means if they couldn’t do it physically.</p><p>Which…</p><p>“Why you though?”</p><p>The flush returned to Kageyama’s cheeks, fingers twisting together again. “They saw us at the beach.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <i>Oh!</i>
</p><p>Now Osamu’s ears were burning, embarrassed at an intimate moment being spied on… then pissed at an intimate moment being spied on.</p><p>He was gonna tear all of them apart. Assuming there was anything left after Atsumu was through with them.</p><p>“Daishou told me if I got the two of you out the way, he’d make me rich and not kill me or my sister,” Kageyama added in. “I also made him promise not to hurt you or Atsumu.”</p><p>Osamu’s fingers curled into fists again. “He was probably lying his ass off. Chances were you’d never see him break the promise because he’d kill you first and act like he was being fuckin’ magnanimous by doing it that way.” He took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head as his mind raced with all the new information. But what stood out most was… “Daishou’s gonna be pissed.”</p><p>Kageyama snorted. “No shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, after that shit you pulled with Sakijima, he’s gonna come after you and your sister. We’re gonna hafta keep ya safe and warn her about it.”</p><p>Kageyama paled. His heart beat way too fast inside his chest. His eyes widened and panic seemed to be his overriding emotion. “I--I don’t--” He could barely get the words out as he began to hyperventilate, hand shoved into his hair and pulling at the black locks.</p><p>With zero hesitation, Osamu closed the space between them, taking Kageyama’s face in both his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “It’ll be okay,” he swore, locking eyes with the trembling man. “She’s a Kitsune, too, right? So chances are my Clan Leader may know her. He seems to know everyone. We’ll just go to my place and tell Ushijima what’s going on and he can handle it.”</p><p>Kageyama frowned then went wide eyed, pulling his head back. “Ushijima? <i>Wakatoshi?</i>”</p><p>Okay, Osamu didn’t quite understand the incredulity in his voice and how stunned he seemed to be by this revelation. “Yes?”</p><p>A mirthless laugh gusted forth. “Daishou must have some huge fucking death wish if he’s going up against Ushijima Wakatoshi.”</p><p>Osamu snorted and rolled his eyes. “More like some huge fuckin’ ego and the belief that the prize will be worth the risk. Not that he’ll get the chance to find out.” He dropped his hands enough to take one of Kageyama’s in his own. “C’mon. We gotta get to the Temple and update everyone.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, seeming to be in a daze of sorts as he was struggling to adjust to the information he’d also just been given. And as Osamu pulled him out the alleyway, extra vigilant as he checked their surroundings, he wondered how much shit could’ve been prevented if he and Kageyama had been entirely open and honest from the start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and love! And special thanks again to Ingrid and Pandora (happy early birthday!!) For the love and support.</p>
<p>Seven chapters plus the epilogue left!</p>
<p>As always, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX</h3>
</div><p>“Here’s the drill,” Iwaizumi began, voice booming in the open space of the great front lawn.</p>
<p>So far, in his experience, Iwaizumi had been more of a silent presence that Shoyo sometimes overlooked, steady and sure. Really, the only time he seemed to be active was when insulting Oikawa or taking notes during Meetings. He wasn’t overly tall like some of the other Clan members and while he was muscular and built, so were Daichi and Bokuto and Ushijima so Iwaizumi didn’t quite stand out in that aspect either.</p>
<p>But now, as he stood before Shoyo, he had the commanding presence of a leader or a drill sergeant or some other authority figure, despite being dressed casually in a pair of worn jeans that were frayed at the bottom hems and a sleeveless tee with “<i>IRVINE</i>” across the chest in faded English letters, bare feet coated in dew from the grass. Shoyo had asked if he needed to take his own shoes off but was told to just do whatever was comfortable. Apparently as a mountain type, Iwaizumi preferred bare feet when outside to try and connect with his element better.</p>
<p>Shoyo kept his on, wondering if maybe feeling a little hot would help him with his own. Certainly couldn’t hurt. Definitely better than being cold.</p>
<p>“These two,” Iwaizumi went on, gesturing to Akaashi and Kuroo as they stood to the side, both also dressed casually in jeans, with Akaashi in what seemed like a shirt that was technically Bokuto’s--not that he ever wore any--judging by the size and Kuroo in a tee with artwork from the Cure’s <i>Disintegration</i> album printed on it. “They aren’t gonna be able to one-hundred percent help you.”</p>
<p>“Way to motivate, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called from the other side and Shoyo turned his head to find him lounging on the porch several dozen meters away, long legs stretched out so his crossed ankles were propped up on the railing. He was dressed in yet another wild printed silk kimono robe, open to yet another pair of tiny shorts, rainbow tinted aviator sunglasses on his face and a glass of oolong tea with a bright pink crazy straw and purple paper umbrella held in his hand.</p>
<p>On the seat next to him sat Sakusa, today’s mask baby blue to match the trim on his navy track jacket. Then Kenma, engrossed in his Nintendo Switch once more, with Daichi nearby, leaning against one of the columns holding up the porch roof, Bokuto sitting on the railing on the other side of it.</p>
<p>Shoyo’s eyes passed over each of them before focusing on the lone figure sitting on the steps. Atsumu’s face was pensive, Shoyo could tell even from that distance, arms wrapped around his bent legs. It was obvious he wanted to be a part of things, wanted to be the one to teach Shoyo, but knew he couldn’t. Their techniques were too different, not to mention his earlier promise to not monopolize the redhead as well as the fact that Iwaizumi apparently had actual training in this sort of stuff and would be the best teacher. Atsumu was giving Shoyo space to learn and grow into his Powers without hindering or being selfish.</p>
<p>Shoyo was gonna have to show him just how much he appreciated it later on that night, quickly pulling that train of thought back into the station before it gained too much speed and was too far gone.</p>
<p>Turning back to Iwaizumi, Shoyo found the man had closed his eyes and was taking several deep, calming breaths, nostrils flaring. “<i>However</i>,” he emphasized, obviously more aimed at his interrupting Mate than anyone else. He reopened his eyes and pinned Shoyo in place with his hard hazel stare. “Their techniques and what their Powers can do is as close enough to what you’re capable of as any one of us can be. It might not be perfect, but it’s a start, and we can fuck around with it until we find what does work.”</p>
<p>Flexing his fingers at his sides, Shoyo nodded, eager to start. “So what do I do?”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes, focus on the world around you, try and find something that connects you to your element.”</p>
<p>Shoyo frowned. It was easy for him to say that, what with the giant mountains to the rear of the house. It was easy for Akaashi because wind manipulation was basically air manipulation. Kuroo was apparently a thunder Kitsune so he could draw on the electrical charge in the air.</p>
<p>Ah. That’s what Iwaizumi meant by saying their exact techniques wouldn’t really work for him.</p>
<p>Twisting his lips, Shoyo glanced around, eyes coming across Atsumu. The blond gave him an encouraging nod of the head.</p>
<p>“It’s hot,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>Oikawa scoffed. “I <i>asked</i> if you wanted a drink. Quit your bitching.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Atsumu retorted easily, sneering up at the prima donna lounging nearby. “I was talking to Shoyo.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>Okay.</p>
<p>It <i>was</i> hot, the sun bearing down on them once again, the lawn big enough that the tall trees didn’t throw a shadow over where they were standing. He could feel the heat on his skin from the rays and…</p>
<p>The <i>heat</i>.</p>
<p>Shoyo grinned, a smile forming on Atsumu’s face knowing that his helpful hint had been understood. With a thumbs up shot his boyfriend’s way, Shoyo turned back to his instructor and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>He brushed aside everything, focused solely on what he could feel. The air felt heavy with heat, pressing down on him, making him feel sluggish. His skin was warm, hot even, the sun pricking at it.</p>
<p>He focused on that, reached out to… to what? What was he supposed to be doing?</p>
<p>Shoyo reopened his eyes with a confused pout. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi didn't look entirely sure either. Not inspiring confidence. Shoyo had to agree with Oikawa on that one.</p>
<p>"I got it," Kuroo volunteered, holding a hand out in Iwaizumi's direction, cocky smirk on his face that revealed the tip of one fang. "It's like when I create lightning, right? A lotta time, especially when I was starting out, I'm drawing on the electricity buzzing in the air, in and around the particles."</p>
<p>Shoyo just stared.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed. "When it's hot, the particles in the air bounce faster so you just gotta find the faster bouncing ones. Then when you do that, you should be able to instinctively feel the heat."</p>
<p>Shoyo glanced at Iwaizumi, who shrugged as if to say "why not?", then back at Atsumu, who nodded as if to say "he's right." So with another deep breath, Shoyo closed his eyes, once again focusing on the heat bearing down on him. The prickle of his skin. The weight of the air. The density of it.</p>
<p>Just as Kuroo said, if he focused a bit more, he could practically feel the way the air seemed to vibrate, the friction that made it feel hotter. He screwed his eyes shut tighter, focused harder, and grit out a rough "got it".</p>
<p>"You feel the way your soul is lit up, like it recognizes the heat?"</p>
<p>Shoyo concentrated and… yeah, he could. It was as though some deep part of him just… knew, could feel it, the same way he recognized home or friends or… or Atsumu… </p>
<p>“Draw it in to you,” Kuroo gently encouraged. “Picture it mentally if you need to. Imagine an actual fire being pulled into you.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Shoyo did just that. He imagined tiny bursts of flame in the air, imagined them drawing together, drawing towards him in a line, like they were being siphoned from the air itself. He imagined it all gathering in his chest and…</p>
<p>He felt a buzzing under his skin, the same as what he’d experienced the night before when he touched the ball of his father’s Power. Everything inside him felt hot, almost to an overwhelming point, his face twisting as he struggled to handle it. His blood was boiling, skin prickling more than ever, and he had to grit his teeth to keep it under control.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, shortie, it’s okay. Let it flow. Don’t fight it. Feel it flow out onto your fingertips.”</p>
<p>His advice felt very Uncle Iron from <i>Avatar</i>-esque and Shoyo figured if it worked for Zuko, then surely it would work for him. Right? So he did as suggested, let the fire inside flow, trying to focus it out towards his hand as he stretched his arm out before him. He could practically feel the buzzing inside of himself move, fire moving through his veins where he wanted it to go, until his hand felt warm and his fingers tingled.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes.”</p>
<p>Slowly blinking, Shoyo followed the directions. It took a second to adjust, but when he did, his eyes came across… across his hand… on fire. Tiny flames rising up from the tip of each finger and his thumb, dancing and flickering the way it would when coming from his dad’s old lighter.</p>
<p>Shock had him gasping, inhaling sharply, the flames wavering. He did that. He <i>did</i> that. He actually managed to create fire without it just randomly bursting forth from him in the heat of the moment--pun not intended. For the first time, he was getting a true taste of what he was capable of.</p>
<p>The flames went out.</p>
<p>His face fell and he made a small noise of protest. But around him, cheers erupted, applause, the members of the Clan comprising his audience and instructors all congratulating him.</p>
<p>“See! That was step one,” Kuroo said with a grin, reaching over to slap his back. “You keep practicing and soon it’ll come to ya as easy as breathing. Just like this.” He lifted his finger in the air and a tiny bolt of electricity rose from it, reminding Shoyo of that orb at the museum he’d put his finger on the glass of and a lightning bolt would attach to it, follow its movement. Only it danced in the air, nothing to control or contain it except Kuroo’s will.</p>
<p>Meaning it was all too easy for it to grow and jump away, hitting a tree with a powerful crashing noise that had everyone yelling out and ducking. Shoyo immediately crouched down, arms over his head protectively, heart trying to pound its way out of his chest. An inhuman shriek was heard and he peeked up enough to see Bokuto launch himself over the porch railing before racing towards the tree that was just struck.</p>
<p>“Eleanor!”</p>
<p>Shoyo fully lifted his head, lowering his arms, as he pursed his lips in confusion. “The tree has a name?” he asked dubiously, watching as the silver-haired man continued streaking towards the flaming tree, as water poured down from the sky to douse the fire. Shoyo glanced over to see Atsumu standing, facing it, hands dropping as the centralized burst of rain stopped.</p>
<p>Akaashi let out a long sigh, looking especially tired. “Everything has a name. They tell it to him.”</p>
<p>Glancing back and forth between Akaashi and Bokuto, who was now wrapping his arms around the damaged tree, Shoyo wasn’t entirely sure if it was part of the literal tree-hugger’s abilities or if he was maybe a little insane.</p>
<p>Both?</p>
<p>Rising to his feet, Shoyo moved closer to Akaashi so he could whisper. Probably futile since the words would be heard by all the powerful ears around them but… he had to try and hope Bokuto was too engrossed in… in apparently healing the tree, judging by the green glow emanating from them both.</p>
<p>“How does he handle mowing the lawn?”</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at him with the blank stare of a long-suffering man. “I refuse to ask.”</p>
<p>Geeze. That bad, huh?</p>
<p>Another sigh, then Akaashi was headed over to console his Mate, calling out a gentle “Bokuto-san” to try and get his attention. But Bokuto was too busy wailing and Kuroo was yelling apologies and Oikawa was cackling and Sakusa was sighing and Kenma’s game was beeping…</p>
<p>Shoyo put his hands over his ears, overwhelmed, his heart racing and mind swirling and ears buzzing and--</p>
<p>Cool hands slid down his back as a tall body pressed into his front. Lips moved close to the back of his hands as a familiar voice drawled out a “breathe, Shoyo. Ya gotta breathe, babe.”</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply, those hands still rubbing in circles, and when he let it out, he felt infinitely more relaxed. Reopening eyes he hadn’t noticed close, he came face to face with Atsumu’s tee, raising his head to find Atsumu himself. A relieved smile was on his face, comforting, the sun twinkling in his chocolate eyes.</p>
<p>“Ya got it?”</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded, hugged him in thanks, let out a shuddering exhale. “Yeah, I got it, I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Think ya can try and make fire again?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I can definitely try.”</p>
<p>“Atta boy.” A proud smile beamed from Atsumu and he kissed Shoyo’s head before moving away. He stepped back a few meters before plopping down on the grass, getting good and comfy despite the dew most likely soaking into his shorts.</p>
<p>Then again, he had his swim briefs on underneath once more so chances were it didn’t bother him in the slightest.</p>
<p>Atsumu gave him a thumbs up and Shoyo nodded once before turning back to Iwaizumi. The older man looked annoyed at the antics of the others and how he’d lost his two assistants to Bokuto, as Kuroo had now headed over to the tree to join in the consoling of the Forest Kitsune. With a sigh, Iwaizumi gave his attention to Shoyo, ready to help out with the next attempt.</p>
<p>It felt easier this time to try and capture the heat in the air and he was careful not to let it overwhelm him. Iwaizumi was ready with advice on how to deal with the burning sensation in his chest, using his own experience with controlling lava and the heat that came from that.</p>
<p>"Listen to Uncle Iroh, Chibi-chan! He knows what he's saying!" Oikawa called from the porch.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi snapped his head to him, sharp teeth displayed as he snarled "I will bury you so far under the mountain that archaeologists won't find you for a thousand years!"</p>
<p>"You say the sweetest things, my love!" He blew kisses Iwaizumi’s way, making the latter huff out a sigh and grumble into his hands about “gonna get his ass later for that shit.”</p>
<p>Shoyo looked at Atsumu who was mid-yawn. Apparently this was the norm for those two and didn’t seem to bother the blond at all.</p>
<p>So Shoyo ignored it, too, focusing once more on the task at hand and trying to draw the heat into himself.</p>
<p>Between Kuroo’s advice on how to do it and Iwaizumi’s advice to start out slow and easy, Shoyo felt as though he was getting the hang of it. And soon, he was able to make tiny flames on his fingertips once more, no bigger than what would be found on the candles of a birthday cake. But still, it was <i>something</i>.</p>
<p>He grinned wide once more, turning to Atsumu to find out if he was seeing it, too. And he was, judging by the pride shining in his eyes, curling his lips into a smile. Oikawa cheered from the porch and Sakusa clapped conservatively and Iwaizumi gave him a “good job”. Shoyo felt his chest puff up in pride, confidence bolstered now that he’d been able to create the flames <i>and</i> keep them up.</p>
<p>“Put ‘em out and try again,” Iwaizumi instructed.</p>
<p>Shoyo pouted but understood the need. The flames were easily snuffed out with a shake of his hand and he flexed all his fingers before trying again.</p>
<p>“See if you can make ‘em a little bigger this time,” Iwaizumi challenged, arms casually folded. “And when you’re able to gain control of those and hold them, we’ll go bigger once more, slowly work our way up to larger flames and then the ability to manipulate them.”</p>
<p>“And throw fireballs?” Shoyo asked, excitement making his heart race. His one and only time doing just that had come out of panic and fear, but he couldn’t deny the rush he’d experienced when he’d realized what he’d accomplished.</p>
<p>A small grin tugged at Iwaizumi’s lips, tip of a fang showing as he answered. “Yeah. Like fireballs.”</p>
<p>A squawk came from somewhere far behind the instructor, Akaashi telling Bokuto to calm down, they’ll protect the other trees. Daichi sighed and headed over to join, saying he’d provide targets, no need to worry about his lawn. Shoyo felt a little guilty, even though he hadn’t done anything.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
<p>Oh hell.</p>
<p>“Ignore them,” Iwaizumi suggested. “Start small, do as you’ve been doing.” He gave an encouraging nod towards Shoyo, who simply nodded back before taking a deep breath to try again.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes to block it all out, Shoyo mentally reached out for the heat in the air. He drew it into himself. He let it flow before directing it out down his arms. He opened his eyes, watched as the flames started appearing on his fingertips, like lighters being ignited. This time, rather than the tiny flames of candles, he focused on trying to make them bigger.</p>
<p>They flickered and wobbled, yet remained the same size. So he put more heat into it, eyes narrowing in concentration.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>So he forced more out his arm, tongue sticking out in focus, palm growing orange. Yet the flames simply wobbled and waved and--</p>
<p>“Breathe, Sho,” Atsumu reminded.</p>
<p>Shoyo let go of the breath he’d been holding, made sure to keep with the in and out, watching the flames continue to dance then--</p>
<p>Burst up into the air!</p>
<p>A giant blaze came forth from his entire hand, making him cry out and instinctively jump back from it. But it was attached to him and the heat was overwhelming, making the air around it hazy. He tried to rein it in, tried to extinguish it, but he didn’t wanna shake his hand around like he had before, afraid he really <i>would</i> set fire to the lawn.</p>
<p>Water fell from the sky, like being dumped from an invisible bucket, putting the fire out.</p>
<p>Relief had Shoyo slumping and sighing out, a nervous laugh bubbling up from him as he turned to Atsumu. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Atsumu waved him off.</p>
<p>“That was a big one, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa called out, sounding amused as hell.</p>
<p>“Please don’t set the house on fire. I refuse to let these heathens stay with me,” Sakusa added on, sounding annoyed as hell.</p>
<p>Kenma kept playing his game.</p>
<p>“Watch my lawn!”</p>
<p>“Your lawn is fine, Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“If he sets it on fire and kills it, then you won’t have to spend three hours mowing it.”</p>
<p>“Tetsurou, cut it out.”</p>
<p>Conversations rose all around, overlapping but not overwhelming. Shoyo turned his attention to Atsumu, who seemed more interested in his cuticles than anything else happening. So Shoyo instead looked at his own hand, the skin perfectly fine and unmarred despite the flames that had just engulfed it. It was a lot like when the stove had more or less erupted and he wondered if maybe he’d subconsciously had something to do with that, just like with his old classroom. From what he could tell, control was something he clearly didn’t have, would be something he’d have to learn and master over time with lots and lots of practice.</p>
<p>A few tiny little flames on his fingers during one morning wasn’t gonna make him an expert or earn him his Mastery of his Element Tail or whatever it was.</p>
<p>Still, it was nice to know he was even capable of this, that it wasn’t as impossible as it had seemed or as daunting. Already he knew how to draw on the heat in the air and use it to his advantage. Granted it was gonna get tougher during winter months, but he’d work on that when the time came. Hopefully by then he’d be so good at this that he’d find a way to draw heat or a spark from something else.</p>
<p>A smile formed on his face, a new goal in mind. He was no longer just going through the motions, aimless in his life, stuck as a cashier and stock-person at a <i>conbini</i>. Okay, yeah, he was probably still gonna be that, he still had bills to pay and food to buy, but he also had something else to do, something else to strive for. Before, he hadn’t even had a hobby really, his days filled with Natsu and work, nights filled with just TV and sleep.</p>
<p>His life really had taken on a whole lot of drastic changes in so many areas and… and he was surprised at how well he was adjusting. At how well Natsu was adjusting, too. He’d honestly believed that neither one of them would be able to handle any other huge upheavals after their parents died, another reason why he’d tried to keep Atsumu at arm’s length and treat him as any other customer. Shoyo had clearly been worried over nothing.</p>
<p>A gentle snort left him, watching his fingers curl into his palm, straighten out, curl up once more. Yeah, he had a lot going on, was capable of more than he’d ever imagined, and the knowledge had him almost buzzing in a way similar to when he’d felt his dad’s residual Power bouncing around him the previous night.</p>
<p>It felt <i>good</i>.</p>
<p>And he was ready for more.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, a rush of birds came flying out the trees, soaring overhead as they all cried out in a cacophony of screeches and caws that had Shoyo covering his ears once again. The sheer number of them made it appear like a black cloud spreading overhead, looking almost Hitchcockian. He crouched down in case they suddenly changed direction and decided to divebomb those still mingling in the open lawn.</p>
<p>The rest of the Clan didn’t share his fear, yet all expressed an alertness that hadn’t been there before. All conversations had cut off as all eyes snapped to the swarm overhead, still crying out, still frenzied.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Atsumu breathed as he rose to his feet, causing Shoyo’s heart to pound out of a different kind of fear. Because the look on his face meant that something was most definitely happening in order for the birds to react that way.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Shoyo asked, his voice squeaky, straightening up and getting closer to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes were darting around the tree line, the driveway, but his arm still automatically reached out to wrap around Shoyo’s waist and pull him in close. “Alarm system.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, as Shoyo looked around himself, he could see Bokuto wearing a serious expression, eyes fixed on the birds as though he could understand them. Turning his head around, he saw Kenma had put away his game, now standing at the railing with Sakusa, who had his mask hanging off only one ear. Oikawa was the only one remaining seated, eyes distant as they glowed a distinctive violet.</p>
<p>Terror seized Shoyo, making his skin crawl and throat tighten, making his heart pound and stomach churn. He clutched at Atsumu and stared up at him wide eyed, hearing how his boyfriend’s heart was racing just as fast in a way that did nothing to calm him.</p>
<p>“Natsu,” he reminded, drawing Atsumu’s eyes down to him. And in those chocolate orbs, he could see the same fear that Shoyo was experiencing, the terror that something was happening to her.</p>
<p>A hand clamped down on his shoulder, making Shoyo jump and he turned to see Oikawa standing there. Gone was the usual smirk and dancing light in his eyes, replaced by the same hard look he’d worn at Shoyo’s apartment only a couple nights before. Oikawa had a hold of both his and Atsumu’s shoulders, Iwaizumi rushing over to grab hold of him, too, his own face etched with such ferocity that it made Shoyo realize that for all his seriousness only moments before, that had been him actually relaxed.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and hold your breath,” Oikawa told him, making Shoyo’s heart tumble around in his chest.</p>
<p>But confusion reigned supreme, not allowing anything else to happen. “Wha--?” he began, cut off by a cold hand clamping over his eyes, another over his mouth and nose. Sure enough, he couldn’t breathe and he reached up to remove them just as he felt the ground give out from under him. His grip turned into a fierce cling, trying like hell not to fall.</p>
<p>Yet mere nanoseconds later, he felt solid earth beneath him once more, like he’d simply jumped in the air. Except when the hands were removed and his eyes opened, he found himself inside the Inari Temple's <i>haiden</i>…</p>
<p>Only it didn’t look as it normally did.</p>
<p>The small figures that usually lined the shelves beneath and around the shrine itself were scattered, some broken. The bell had been ripped down, the rope cut and shredded. Parts of the wall were smashed, like something big had crashed into them. And on the ground, unconscious, was Suga, his <i>yukata</i> torn, one of his <i>Geta</i> sandals off his feet and missing.</p>
<p>Pool of blood beneath his head, staining his silver hair.</p>
<p>“Get Ushijima!” Iwaizumi barked out as he rushed to Suga, fingers on his neck as he felt for a pulse.</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t hesitate to disappear in a flash as the sounds of car engines and churning gravel hit Shoyo’s ears, coming from the direction of the house. The rest of the Clan, he knew, not wasting any time and speeding their way here rather than burdening Oikawa with taking them.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t worry about that, heart still racing wildly. He moved away from Atsumu, calling out his sister’s name as he searched.</p>
<p>And searched.</p>
<p>And searched.</p>
<p>“No,” he breathed out lowly, hysteria tinging his voice.</p>
<p>“Shoyo,” Atsumu called for his attention but Shoyo ignored it, pushing past him to check everywhere.</p>
<p>Every corner, under every table. Outside by the <i>temizu</i> water fountain, by the statues, by the <i>shamusho</i>, back to the <i>haiden</i>...</p>
<p>Atsumu was charging back in from where he'd checked the <i>honden</i> and its hidden basement, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Shoyo stared at him, feeling hope flicker in his chest the way the flames had flickered on his fingers mere minutes ago.</p>
<p>Only to be snuffed out by the dark look in Atsumu’s eyes, the distraught pull to his lips… and the slow way he shook his head.</p>
<p>Natsu wasn’t there either.</p>
<p>They’d taken her.</p>
<p>Shoyo collapsed onto his knees and let out an anguished cry that scared the rest of the birds out the trees and caused flames to burst forth from his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooooo! Hopefully you guys aren't still mad at me over last chapter lol! </p><p>Thanks to everyone for the comments! And of course special thanks to Ingrid and Pandora. Love y'all!</p><p>Only six chapters (and epilogue) left! Next update coming in five days, Tuesday October 20th. Until then, let me know what you think by yelling at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN</h3>
</div><p>Kenma’s Vision, the one that terrified the Clan, had consisted of nothing more than brief flashes and an overwhelming feeling of dread.</p><p>A glowing ball that no one knew what it was, where it came from, or how it caused such chaos. Kasuya’s Power.</p><p>The smug grin of someone who caused sparks to fly from Kuroo’s hands. Daishou Suguru.</p><p>The Sendai Inari Temple and its Kitsune statues littered about. The current scene Atsumu was taking in, figurines in various states of brokenness laying around.</p><p>An anguished voice crying out for someone.</p><p>Fire, and lots of it.</p><p>Both of those were Shoyo, who at the moment was curled over his knees, screaming in agony as flames rose from his back. But Atsumu knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the cries weren’t out of a physical pain, but rather the emotional torment of his sister being missing.</p><p>And Atsumu was fucking helpless to do anything. He was once again proving himself to be useless as a Mate and a partner.</p><p>The flames rose higher, began licking at the roof of the <i>haiden</i>, and Atsumu tried to find every possible drop of water in the humid air to put out the fire coming from Shoyo, to soak him so that more wouldn’t be able to erupt. Outside, cars were coming to a halt at the end of the hidden pathway, but inside Atsumu was forced into action as Iwaizumi continued tending to Suga.</p><p>“Shoyo,” he called, gentle. Too gentle, for he got no response.</p><p>He moved so he was in front of the boy, hands on his shoulders to raise his upper body and forced Shoyo to see him, to look at him. His skin was scalding, even through his clothing, and Atsumu had to keep himself cool, keep his hands cool, even as steam rose from between where they touched.</p><p>“Sho, baby, c’mon, focus. You’re burning too hot.”</p><p>The words fell on deaf ears, Shoyo sobbing uncontrollably. His face was splotchy with red patches, tears falling from bloodshot eyes only to evaporate halfway down his cheeks. He was a wreck, an awful ugly wreck, and Atsumu felt his heart further break inside his chest.</p><p>“C’mon, Sho, focus on me, alright? I need you to cool down.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Atsumu stretched his senses out, desperate for more water, desperate for something to snap his Mate out of it. But the air could only hold so much, even as humid as it was, and he didn’t want to start a downpour or flood the <i>haiden</i> in an attempt to cool down a single person.</p><p>Thunder rumbled and Atsumu knew it wasn’t the weather causing it, but rather Kuroo closing in. He ignored it though, still searching, and finding only that which lay in the <i>temizu</i>. With no other choice, Atsumu sent up a silent apology, hoping Inari would understand and forgive, before calling the water to him.</p><p>In a wave, the water came floating in, splashing onto Shoyo and soaking them both. It was warm due to the heat outside and Atsumu feared it wouldn’t have the desired effect, but Shoyo began sputtering, snapped out of his daze. He was still shaking, still breathing heavily, but his eyes were no longer distant or unseeing.</p><p>“‘Tsumu,” he slurred, breathless, almost surprised that Atsumu was even there. Then reality sank in again, making his eyes go wide in a maniacal fashion before he clutched onto the blond’s arms. Claws Shoyo probably wasn’t even aware of unleashing dug into Atsumu’s biceps and triceps, making him hiss at the pain, but he let it happen, knew it wasn’t on purpose, knew Shoyo wasn’t quite with it.</p><p>“We gotta go!” Shoyo cried out, desperate, then frantically rose up to his feet despite Atsumu still holding on to him. His feet slipped on the wet tile and the only thing saving him from crashing down onto it was Atsumu catching him.</p><p>Yet that went unnoticed, too, Shoyo still trying to slip and slide away. Atsumu tightened his grip, tried to pull him back down, repeatedly calling his name over the manic chanting of “we gotta go, we gotta get her, we gotta go, we gotta save her.”</p><p>Footsteps sounded out, slapping against concrete as the Clan rushed inside. Atsumu turned to give a pleading look at whoever was there, watching the other Kitsunes take in the scene with wide eyes and dropped jaws, all of them unable to figure out where to go, what to do.</p><p>Kuroo was the first one to spring into action, striding over to where Atsumu was struggling to hold on to a still struggling Shoyo. Only now his grip had moved from his shoulders to being wrapped around his waist, trying with all his strength to pull him back. But the anxiety and adrenaline over his missing sister had increased Shoyo’s strength and it felt like a losing battle unless someone fucking helped him already.</p><p>“Sa’amura, help Iwaizumi! Sakusa, with me!” Kuroo barked out as he moved, stopping before Shoyo and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Atsumu, clear!”</p><p>Oh shit. The only time that phrase was used was when docs or EMTs brought out the defib paddles. Which…</p><p>“He’s wet!”</p><p>“<i>I said ‘clear’!</i>” His eyes glowed a bright white, like lightning streaking across the sky, and Atsumu threw his arms away in release. Almost immediately, he heard a zap sound, saw tiny sparks fly where Kuroo had his hands on Shoyo’s shoulders, watched as the redhead jolted then froze.</p><p>Atsumu’s arms were ready to catch him should Shoyo fall, but his determination--and probably Kuroo’s grip--kept him upright. Sakusa stepped in line next, mask hanging off one ear so the lower half of his face was exposed. His eyes were a brilliant shade of magenta and Atsumu put his hands over his ears just in case.</p><p>“<i><b>Shoyo, freeze</b></i>.”</p><p>And he did.</p><p>He didn’t fight against anyone’s hold. He didn’t try and go after his sister. He didn’t yell or cry or scream. He just stood perfectly still. The only thing making him seem alive was the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he continued to pant in frantic breaths.</p><p>“<i><b>You can’t go after her now. Relax and listen to your Clan-mates.</b></i>”</p><p>Shoyo nodded and the tension left his body before he began slumping backwards, where Atsumu caught him. He gently lowered Shoyo until he was sitting on the wet floor, cradled in his arms. Atsumu looked up to find Sakusa putting his mask back over his mouth, eyes back to their usual dark hue as they held a kind of sorrow that only came from regret.</p><p>Shit. Atsumu hoped like hell Shoyo wouldn’t be pissed that they’d used Sakusa’s Power on him, but honestly… there was nothing else they could’ve done. Shoyo had been out of control and raging and he wouldn’t have stopped fighting each and every one of them to go after Natsu until he was finally knocked unconscious. This was better, safer.</p><p>He hoped.</p><p>Shoyo’s breathing was still ragged and way too fast, but he was physically still. Sakusa’s hold on him lessened enough for him to turn and wrapped his arms around Atsumu, clutching on to him as desperation made him start crying again. All Atsumu could do was hold him right back just as fiercely, shutting his eyes tight against the sting in them.</p><p>Natsu was gone. The tiny sunshine was now more than likely in the hands of Daishou, being used as leverage at the very least. Not that the semantics would matter at the most. Atsumu got the feeling that it was only a matter of time before the asshole killed her then came after the rest of them, even if he got what he wanted.</p><p>“He’s gonna want to trade,” Daichi stated the obvious.</p><p>No one asked who or what or for any sort of clarification. It was obvious.</p><p>Kuroo parted his lips but Daichi cut him off with a look, forcing him to literally shut his mouth. Thank Inari. Because whatever reality Kuroo was about to let fly wasn’t something that Shoyo needed to hear. Chances were his mind was already swirling with those same thoughts and epiphanies and having it confirmed out loud would have him trying to break Sakusa’s spell and once again try to go after Natsu.</p><p>If he wasn’t already trying. He was trembling like the last leaf on a tree on a windy day and it was hard to tell if it was from upset or effort. Maybe both.</p><p>Atsumu tightened his hold, both to comfort and to force him to stay put. Not that he could blame Shoyo in the slightest. He’d do the same damn thing if it was Osamu who’d been taken.</p><p>Which…</p><p>Fuck, where the hell was the bastard?</p><p>Glancing around, he took in Kuroo and Daichi standing to the side, a united front. Sakusa was crouching by the scattered pieces of Kitsune figurines as though they held some sort of clue that could help. Suga’s head was now wrapped in shreds of his own <i>yukata</i> and cradled on Iwaizumi’s lap as the man sat back on his heels. Bokuto and Akaashi both stood guard at the front of the <i>haiden</i>, sending out their own feelers. Kenma was outside on the phone, urging Ushijima to pull over apparently.</p><p>Oh Inari help them all. Ushijima was gonna <i>rage</i> when he got here.</p><p>His eyes slid back to Suga, his porcelain complexion now a sickly pale, his blood still pooled on the floor. Atsumu took in blood on his hands, scraped knuckles and scratches. He’d fought like hell, which wasn’t much of a surprise. Suga had always been a mama bear with the Clan and with Natsu living under their roof now, she’d naturally be a part of that.</p><p>He had to be really fucking messed up in order for her to be taken away.</p><p>Atsumu felt like puking.</p><p>Oikawa and Ushijima suddenly appeared inside the <i>haiden</i> and it took less than a second for the bigger man to take it all in, then find Suga.</p><p>“<i>Koushi</i>,” he cried out, face pulled down in an anguished expression that Atsumu didn’t think the generally stoic man would be capable of. But it was his Mate, the one person who managed to draw some form of emotion from him, the one person he’d given up his old Clan, his old family, his old life in order to be with. Now he was laying there unconscious, hurt and bleeding, and Atsumu could only imagine the kind of terror coursing through him at that.</p><p>Ushijima practically threw himself down at his Mate, Iwaizumi carefully moving his injured head onto the Leader’s lap. His ears and all nine Tails rushed out between one blink and the next, followed by the soft white glow of the <i>Seishin</i> Kitsune healing his Mate.</p><p>Atsumu could only curl his fingers tighter into Shoyo’s tee and send up another prayer, hoping Inari was feeling favorable towards them, that she didn’t blame them for the mess of her Temple and Shrine.</p><p>“We’ll get her back,” Ushijima stated firmly, a growl to his words. He raised his head, eyes glowing silver with a ferocity that had all of them moving back, even slightly. “We’ll get our Natsu back and then I’m going to tear each and every one of them apart, piece by piece.”</p><p>Kuroo smirked, fangs on full display.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Daichi both nodded, good soldiers following orders.</p><p>Sakusa steeled himself.</p><p>Oikawa swallowed hard.</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes, feeling a similar resolve as his Leader.</p><p>Shoyo twitched in his arms.</p><p>Akaashi called for their attention as footsteps thundered on the <i>sandou</i> path, Iwaizumi and Daichi moving to the doorway with their fists at the ready. Only Kenma told them to back off, it wasn’t a threat.</p><p>Atsumu tried to see around the bodies but couldn’t. He also couldn’t move for fear of upsetting Shoyo or somehow inspiring another burst of energy to try and fight his way out. He could only wait and hope someone would fucking move so he could see.</p><p>And they did, after said footsteps had rushed up the steps, two sets of them from the sounds… </p><p>Everyone parted to let the new arrivals in and Atsumu sat up straighter as he took in his brother, panting wildly, absolutely drenched in sweat and his cheeks bright red as he doubled over his knees in exhaustion. Behind him was…</p><p>Was Kageyama, in a move that was both surprising yet also wasn’t, despite the curious looks the rest of the Clan seemed to exchange.</p><p>Raising up, hands on his lower back, Osamu continued to huff and puff, eyes roaming the sullen faces of his Clan-mates. “Why. Do I get. The feelin’. Your news might. Actually be. Bigger than mine?”</p><p>No one said anything. There were no words for it really.</p><p>Glancing around, Osamu put it all together, connecting the dots between the messy Shrine, the unconscious Void Kitsune, and the missing kid. A few more huffs and puffs and he swallowed before nodding. “When we leavin’?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Ushijima Wakatoshi was somewhat of a celebrity in the Kitsune world, a living legend in a way. No one knew his exact age, just that he was very, very, very, very, <i>very</i> old and therefore very, very, very, very, <i>very</i> powerful. It was also said that he was meant to take over a very large, and also very powerful, Clan, but had left--the reasons of course varied depending on who told it, some even saying he didn’t leave so much as he was banished. And everyone knew he formed his own small one, that it had grown slowly over the years, that he was highly selective over who he asked to join.<p>Mainly because of the man who currently lay unconscious with his head on Ushijima’s lap.</p><p>His reputation was also one of taking in strays--as they were referred to--and after the death of his parents, Tobio had actually considered tracking down Ushijima and asking to join his Clan. But survivor’s guilt was a bitch and Tobio had felt unworthy so he kept to himself, traveling around and never settling down. Still, he imagined one day meeting the legendary figure, the way most would imagine meeting their favorite celeb idol. He’d held Ushijima in the same regard as most teen girls held their favorite boy band member or actor from a drama.</p><p>Except maybe without the sexualization or the posters on the wall.</p><p>Still, he hadn’t ever imagined that their first meeting would be like this: in a messy Inari Temple <i>hendai</i>, Tobio huffing and puffing and drenched in sweat after running for his life twice in one hour, surrounded by other members of Ushijima's Clan as they all stared him down. Three big, bulky men--including the two cops who'd twice investigated incidents at the <i>conbini</i>--with glowing eyes and clawed fingers curled and ready to strike, standing around the entrance. A man in an oversized shirt with wind swirling around him and a lanky guy with bangs hanging over one eye stood in front of a smaller man with hair pulled back in a messy bun. A curly haired man stood near the back, alone, hand on a medical mask as though ready to pull it off. A pretty guy stood near Ushijima and his Mate, eyes a bright violet hue. And on the floor was Osamu’s twin, holding a trembling Hinata.</p><p>Osamu had made a very valid point. Whatever had gone down here was bigger than what they’d stumbled upon and given the tension in practically everyone’s bodies, they really were ready to leap into action.</p><p>Although at that moment, it also felt as though they were ready to take Tobio on first.</p><p>The small man with the messy bun shoved his way past long-bangs, annoyed look on his face. His eyes glowed a golden hue, Tobio remembering that it meant he was <i>Jikan</i>. Quickly counting the other members, and Ushijima’s Clan featured nearly every type of Kitsune.</p><p>Plus Dumbass Hinata apparently.</p><p>Which… yeah, Tobio was gonna need someone to explain that shit to him pretty damn soon. Wasn’t he supposed to be on fucking vacation or some shit?</p><p>A vacation that had coincidentally began right around when the <i>conbini</i> had been wrecked.</p><p>Everything clicked into place for Tobio, eyes widening as he looked at his co-worker through new eyes. Daishou’s Clan had wrecked the place, most likely to try and get the dumbass. And the only reason why they’d be after said dumbass was because he had what Daishou wanted, the thing he’d alluded to. Which further explained why Tobio needed to distract the twins, considering the death grip Atsumu had on Hinata.</p><p>Messy Bun huffed, hands on his hips, then focused solely on Ushijima. “Kageyama will be an ally both against Daishou and in the future.” He turned his head around to look at Atsumu and Hinata. “He’s <i>Kasai</i>, too.”</p><p>Various expressions and sounds of surprise filled the room, eyes widening and jaws dropping and sharp inhales. Then all eyes went to Osamu, who put his hands up in supplication.</p><p>“I literally only learned. Like, less than an. Hour ago,” he explained, still panting, before he turned to his brother. "Ya got any water on ya?"</p><p>"None that ya'd want."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"We've had a very tryin' mornin'."</p><p>"You ain't the only ones."</p><p>"If everyone could shut up, that would be fantastic," one of the cops interrupted, his eyes no longer glowing copper but instead a warm brown hue.</p><p>Sawamura, Tobio belatedly remembered, eyes sliding to the other, the one who'd interviewed him. Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Agreed," Ushijima added.</p><p>The Clan got real fucking quiet real fucking quick.</p><p>Not that anyone other than the twins were even speaking, but the feeling in the room was very much like someone had sucked all the sound out, like even the birds and insects outside were afraid to make any noise and invoke Ushijima’s wrath, despite how calmly he had spoken and how stoic his facial features were.</p><p>Ushijima took a deep breath, glanced down at his Mate, then fixed his eyes on Tobio in a hard stare. His eyes were a natural hazel shade but there was something in them that spoke of an ancient wisdom and a deep Power that no one could ever fully comprehend. Tobio felt stripped bare beneath it, shrinking down into himself as he was reminded of just how very small and insignificant he was in all of this.</p><p>“Let’s start with you,” Ushijima decided, eyes narrowed and pinning Tobio in place. “I’m assuming that your being here and being with Osamu isn’t a strange coincidence. I’d also love to know how you managed to hide your nature from us.”</p><p>“Cigarettes,” Osamu correctly guessed, turning to Tobio. “You always fuckin’ reek of ‘em.”</p><p>Tobio nodded, swallowing hard as shame filled his stomach and clawed up his throat. “That was one reason why I smoked ‘em, yeah,” he admitted. “They covered my scent and a minor easy Illusion hid the Mark on the back of my neck.”</p><p>Heads seesawed and hands waved and shoulders shrugged as various members of the Clan agreed, saw his point. Osamu breathed a swear and looked away, wringing the back of his own neck and the Mark that was now visible to Tobio’s eyes, his own Illusion dropped.</p><p>Turning back to Ushijima, Tobio found the Leader staring at him expectantly, eyebrows raised just enough to be expressive. With a deep breath, Tobio started from somewhat near the beginning, explaining how his parents had died and he’d been on the run ever since. Hinata jolted at that, shivered, and Tobio figured he struck some sorta nerve. He ignored it though, continuing on about how he moved around from place to place, never getting to know anyone or letting anyone get to know him.</p><p>Then he got to the point about Daishou and the air in the room shifted dramatically. A crackling noise sounded out, sparks popping. Eyes glowed in a rainbow of colors from several different sources. Water in the <i>temizu</i> fountain outside bubbled. The air grew hotter, more humid.</p><p>Tobio had struck an even deeper nerve.</p><p>Not surprising. Daishou didn’t come across as the kind of guy who made friends, despite the cronies he’d had with him when he broke into Tobio’s apartment.</p><p>Despite the heaviness hanging in the air, Tobio pushed through, telling them all about the deal he’d struck with Daishou for the lives of himself and his sister, as well as the presumed safety of the twins. Atsumu looked taken aback that Tobio would give a shit about him. Osamu looked like he understood the whole thing.</p><p>“Who’s your sister?” Ushijima interrupted, not commenting on Tobio willingly entering into a fool’s bargain with the devil.</p><p>And Tobio considered hiding it but… but Ushijima had been widely regarded as a Good Man and a Greater Kitsune. And Osamu trusted him and weirdly enough… Tobio trusted Osamu. Besides, if the guy had been around long enough, clearly he’d made some connections with other Kitsunes and there was a very good chance they could help Tobio help his sister.</p><p>“Kageyama Miwa,” he admitted, watching as recognition flashed in Ushijima’s eyes.</p><p>“I know her.”</p><p>“So do I,” Messy Bun added, muttering about how he knew Tobio’s name had sounded familiar.</p><p>Weird Bangs snorted, peering down at the much shorter man. “Since when do you know <i>anyone</i> outside this Clan, aside from the obvious.”</p><p>Messy Bun glared and rolled his eyes. “She’s in Akane’s Clan.”</p><p>Apparently that was explanation enough, judging by the prolonged “ohhhh!” that sounded out.</p><p>The twins exchanged confused looks before simultaneously shrugging it off.</p><p>But Tobio… Tobio straightened up as his heart began pounding harder, hope annoyingly sparking to life in his chest. If they knew which Clan, then surely they had a way to get in touch with her, meaning they could warn her and…</p><p>Messy Bun’s eyes glowed bright yellow for a long moment, the entire Clan waiting for them to return to their duller natural hue. “Ushijima is gonna call Shimuzu and they’ll be on the lookout for any of Daishou’s men, but it won’t matter.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>That sounded ominous as fuck.</p><p>The Clan all exchanged nervous looks before focusing solely on Messy Bun… where a smile slowly spread across his face.</p><p>“All of Daishou’s men will be here, dealing with us. They won’t have time to go chasing down Miwa so she’ll be safe and Kageyama will agree to help us out.”</p><p>Most of the Clan relaxed at that proclamation, considering the whole thing a done deal. Weird Bangs still appeared incredibly tense, chewing on his lip even as Sawamura moved in close and pulled him into a hug. Tobio felt his heart still rapidly beating, stomach swooping at the knowledge that his sister was not only alive, but would be safe and even if he didn’t come out of this with his own life still intact, he could rest easy knowing she’d be okay.</p><p>A hand bumped against his, before fingers intertwined and Tobio turned to find Osamu still facing the rest of the Clan. Yet his support and reassurance was there through the squeeze of Tobio’s hand and Tobio returned the gesture in thanks, some of his nerves leaving through a shaky inhale.</p><p>Turning away, he found Atsumu’s eyes locked on them, brow cocked. Tobio turned away from him, too, refusing to answer questions he still hadn’t figured out himself.</p><p>A sudden gasp filled the room, cutting off any other murmurs, and all eyes snapped to the figure on Ushijima’s lap. The silver haired man’s eyes were completely black, wide open like his mouth, and his hands flew up to grab hold of his Mate’s suit jacket.</p><p>“Tonight. At eight. Or they’ll kill her.”</p><p>The sound of a heavy downpour suddenly starting came from outside, behind Tobio, but he didn’t look. He was too distracted by the fact that his co-worker had just gone up in flames.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Plan A hadn’t quite worked out for him all those years ago.<p>Plan B hadn’t worked a few days ago.</p><p>Plan C was taking far too long.</p><p>Plan D had been a rather spur of the moment thing, but Daishou was feeling confident that it would be the most effective of them all.</p><p>Currently, Plan D was sitting in the corner of his home office, curled up in an armchair, letting out a sniffle every now and then. Thankfully the wailing had stopped, an awful screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard that had come to a rest when Daishou had backhanded the brat after finally subduing that other <i>Kukan</i>.</p><p>He should’ve killed them both inside the <i>haiden</i>. Chances were Ushijima and his Clan had been alerted somehow to the condition of the silver-haired fool and they’d saved him from bleeding out. Yes, leaving their dead bodies would’ve sent a much more serious message, but letting him live had allowed Daishou to pass on another type of message, one that was sure to force the hand of the other Hinata.</p><p>Besides, once he had Kaseya’s Power, he would be able to do away with all of them with the snap of the fingers.</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he brought a tumbler of whiskey to his lips, sipping at the amber liquid. He should’ve had that Power years ago, decades really. But no. Not only had that bastard abandoned his Clan for a lowly, pathetic, disgusting <i>human</i>, he’d hidden his Power rather than passing it off to his successor like he was supposed to. All those years at that fucker’s beck and all, all that time spent making himself nauseous as he kissed ass to gain his favor, and for what? For that piece of shit to decide he wanted a <i>normal</i> life.</p><p>Fucking pathetic.</p><p>And because Kaseya had so wronged him, his precious Mika had also left, complaining over his obsession with Power and his need to take his rightful place at the top of the pecking order within the Kitsunes. She’d been wrong, too, but not in such an extreme manner as Kaseya. But that was alright. She’d see the error of ways once he had what he should’ve been given.</p><p>Was just a shame that it was taking so damn long and involved so much work.</p><p>“Even dead, your father is causing me too much damn grief,” he muttered almost absently, watching as the brat across the room stiffened then peeked over at him, still curled up with her knees pulled to her chin. He heaved a sigh and placed his glass on his desk, feet propped up as he stretched his legs out. Honestly, he didn’t deserve all this shit. He deserved to spend the rest of his eternity in peace and luxury with Mika by his side.</p><p>Soon, he thought, glancing at the clock then at the child who had mere hours left of her miserable life. Very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO HOW BOUT THAT NEW BOOK COVER?!</p>
<p>Ahem. Thanks and love as always to Ingrid, Pandora, and the OsaKage Knights 🍙💙 and to all those who have left comments on this. Means the world.</p>
<p>Five chapters and epilogue left! Next chapter coming Sunday October 25th. Until then, please let me know what you think. Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT</h3>
</div><p>With Suga awake and talking, Ushijima decided they all needed to go back to the main house. He didn’t want his Mate Traveling, however, so the two of them got in one of the cars the rest of the Clan had taken down to the Temple, ordering the twins, Shoyo, and Kageyama to come with him with Sakusa driving and Kenma riding in the passenger seat of the three row SUV. Akaashi was told to put up a sign closing the Temple for the day due to “vandalism”, declaring that it would just be added to the rumors of town thugs leaving graffiti and wrecking Ukai-san’s <i>conbini</i> earlier in the week.</p>
<p>Shoyo had once again been ordered to calm down by Sakusa, combined with another soaking by Atsumu, who was barely holding on to his own rage as rain fell heavily outside. The blond was constantly trembling against Shoyo, even as he gave half-hearted and tight-lipped smiles that Shoyo figured were meant to be reassuring but honestly just reminded him of how bad things were. After all, he wouldn’t need said reassurance if everything was okay and this was just another day for them all.</p>
<p>The reminder that things were very, very wrong had Shoyo growing hot once more, skin burning and palms glowing. The anger and frustration and upset had manifested themselves into a fire within that he couldn’t extinguish, not until he got his sister back--or tore Daishou apart, whichever, maybe probably both--and thinking about it made it burn brighter, hotter. It licked at his skin as it tried to work its way out, tiny flickers of flames on his flesh, smoldering in the car.</p>
<p>Atsumu wrapped his hand around Shoyo’s head and pulled him in close, pressing his lips to red hair. He didn’t say anything. He’d been eerily silent the whole time and Shoyo got the feeling it was because he didn’t know what to say, didn’t wanna say the wrong thing. And to be honest, Shoyo wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear, if there’d be anything he was actually willing to listen to, besides “we’re heading to go get Natsu right now”.</p>
<p>That didn’t seem like it was coming any time soon though.</p>
<p>For now, silence was best.</p>
<p>His skin was red as he grew hotter in frustration once more, hating that he was stuck in this stupid car while… while who knew what was happening to his sister. Osamu pressed against him from his other side, more cool flesh against his overheated one, and Shoyo wasn’t sure if he was thankful or even further annoyed by it.</p>
<p>It was definitely for the best though. With the way he felt, Shoyo wouldn’t be surprised if he not only ignited the car, but the entire forest, even if everything was now soaked.</p>
<p>As the trees lining the driveway lessened and they came across the giant rolling lawn, Shoyo couldn’t help but feel like the grand mansion had lost a lot of its luster. It just… it seemed <i>odd</i> to him now, a strangeness in the air as his eyes came across the half-scorched tree that Kuroo’s lightning had struck not all that long ago.</p>
<p>God, had that really only been an hour? Maybe less? He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at the Temple. Time seemed like an even more abstract concept, something unreal and foreign, the way the house appeared then.</p>
<p>On the porch was Kenma’s Switch, abandoned on a chair, a spilled glass with the remnants of Oikawa’s oolong tea, curly straw and umbrella lifeless and mocking.</p>
<p>Inside, it was glaringly empty, loud in its silence. There was a chill that had nothing to do with the air conditioning and Shoyo almost didn’t wanna go in.</p>
<p>He had to.</p>
<p>He had to argue and fight and try to convince them all to go after Daishou, to go after his sister.</p>
<p>Suga’s words rang in his head and he pressed his hands to his ears as hard as he could, as though he could block out the memory of it.</p>
<p>They only had until eight.</p>
<p>The clock on the wall said it was nearly two.</p>
<p>Shoyo oddly thought about how they’d all missed lunch, a dumb thought all things considered.</p>
<p>He plopped down onto what had become his usual spot on the couch, Atsumu directly beside him, then Osamu, with Kageyama squeezing in the end. Ushijima helped Suga onto his usual loveseat, the man looking paler and more washed out than ever, making the blood on his knuckles stand out more starkly. Kenma took his own usual spot while Sakusa headed to the kitchen, returning with a tray covered in water bottles for everyone.</p>
<p>The next carload arrived soon after. Daichi, Kuroo, Iwaizumi filed in, took their places. Moments after, Oikawa arrived with Bokuto and Akaashi, the door shut and locked behind them.</p>
<p>Shoyo couldn’t recall a time when it had ever been locked. He wondered if there was even a point, and not just because the residents themselves had great Power, but so did those they were standing against. It just seemed futile.</p>
<p>But maybe… maybe it was a mentality thing. Maybe it was meant to be reassuring for him in particular, having been raised human and in a world where a locked door meant safety.</p>
<p>He honestly didn’t care about his own well-being. He just wanted to survive long enough to get his sister back, safe and unharmed.</p>
<p>Everyone settled in various seats, with Ushijima standing behind his own usual one, towering over his Mate in a protective manner. No one was saying anything and Shoyo tried to recall if there had ever been a moment since he set foot onto the Clan’s property when it had been so quiet, the downpour outside the only sounds coming from anywhere.</p>
<p>He came up blank.</p>
<p>With so many people, so many personalities, so many voices, it was always loud somewhere.</p>
<p>Shoyo’s ears began to ring. Silence really was deafening.</p>
<p>The deep inhale and long exhale Ushijima took seemed louder than it should’ve been and Shoyo noticed how the usually composed man’s hands shook as he removed his suit coat. “I hate the phrase ‘it goes without saying’, because it usually preempts the person saying it anyway,” he stated, tossing his jacket aside and tugging the knot of his tie loose. “But I honestly cannot think of anything better to begin this with other than it really does go without saying that we <i>will</i> be getting Natsu back.” His eyes flashed a fierce silver, looking specifically at Shoyo when he said it.</p>
<p>Shoyo dropped his gaze to his lap, hand shoved in the pocket of his shorts and finding his dad’s lighter in there. It really did go without saying that they’d go after Daishou. He’d hurt Suga. He’d taken Natsu. He’d threatened Kageyama. He had some sort of history with Kuroo. He’d attacked Shoyo.</p>
<p>Damn near every member of the Clan had some reason or another to go after the bastard, go after that entire group of bastards. And with this deadline apparently looming, it seemed like the inevitable fight now had a specific timeline.</p>
<p>“The reason why we’re all still here and not on our way there,” Ushijima continued, sliding the silk tie through his collar and dropping it on the floor like it was nothing before working on removing his cufflinks. “Is because we don’t yet have a plan. And I refuse to let anything happen to anyone else because we went half-cocked and rushed things. I want everything abundantly clear. I want to make sure we all know what and who we are up against and what everyone’s roles are.”</p>
<p>Around the room, everyone nodded in agreement, despite the water bubbling in bottles and the sound of thunder rumbling and the heat rising off Shoyo’s skin in hazy waves.</p>
<p>The cufflinks were discarded with the same lack of care as everything else, Ushijima now rolling up his sleeves. “As far as information goes, I believe we’ve gotten all we can, especially given the fact that we’re now under a deadline. Unless anyone has anything they’d like to add or have been holding out on?” His gaze cut to Kageyama, who sank in his seat.</p>
<p>Shoyo actually felt a little bad for the guy. The guilt must’ve been weighing heavily on him. Not that Shoyo could blame him for his actions. He perfectly understood and would probably make the exact same deal if he were in the dumbass’ shoes.</p>
<p>“No one is mad at you or blames you,” Ushijima told Kageyama, as though following the line of thought Shoyo was having, that Kageyama himself was more than likely having. “You didn’t know us, nor did you know what Daishou was truly after. All of us would’ve made the same deal in your situation. We all have someone that we would sacrifice everything for.”</p>
<p>More nodding.</p>
<p>Bokuto pulled Akaashi in closer.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi put a possessive arm over Oikawa, who tightened his grip on his Mate’s thigh.</p>
<p>Daichi clutched Kuroo’s hand, who clutched Kenma’s.</p>
<p>Ushijima’s hands went to Suga’s shoulders and he reached up to wrap his own around Ushijima’s wrists.</p>
<p>Atsumu tightened his grip around Shoyo’s shoulders and Shoyo squeezed his thigh. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the twins move their thighs so they were pressed together, Osamu doing the same with his other leg and Kageyama on his other side.</p>
<p>The only person who didn’t really seem to have anyone was Sakusa, but the fierce look in his dark eyes made Shoyo think that maybe his belief was wrong. Maybe everyone in that room was someone he’d sacrifice for.</p>
<p>And as Shoyo glanced around at the other Kitsunes filling the space… he realized… yeah, he’d give up everything for each and every one of them, too.</p>
<p>“He wants to meet at the Shrine,” Suga said lowly, the usual verve and joy gone from his voice, replaced with a dark somberness. It was then that Shoyo realized he was probably dealing with his own sense of guilt. He’d been the one with Natsu when she’d been taken. Chances were he’d be blaming himself for not doing more.</p>
<p>Ushijima nodded, taking the info in, then bent down to gently kiss the top of his Mate’s head. “Then we’re going to invite ourselves to his house at seven instead.”</p>
<p>Various expressions of shock echoed around the room, quieted down by the Leader raising a single hand.</p>
<p>“We don’t know what lies behind that Illusion and it may very well be some sort of alarm,” he pointed out the obvious, hand returning to Suga’s shoulder. “But we’d have the element of surprise up until the moment it goes off, forcing them to scramble and change their own plans.”</p>
<p>“He might predict this move instead,” Kuroo pointed out, leg bouncing wildly. “He’s probably got a shitload of contingency plans for contingency plans.”</p>
<p>Ushijima shrugged as though it didn’t matter. “But we have numbers and skills and the ability to work together for a common goal. Not to mention we’re a whole lot more pissed off and that definitely gives us an added strength.”</p>
<p>Cheers rained down. Claps and whoops echoed off the walls. The lights flickered overhead.</p>
<p>Ushijima quieted them down once more with a single hand before going over what they knew of Daishou's Clan, the members and their Powers. He and Daichi both strategized over who should do what, deciding the best course of action, the best roles for their individual and combined strengths.</p>
<p>Shoyo barely heard any of it, the words a buzz in his head, nothing but white noise, not unlike the steady rain outside.</p>
<p>“I suggest you all get a good meal, rest up, do whatever it is you need to do to prepare. We leave at six o’clock on the dot and you all know how I feel about punctuality.” He turned to Kageyama. “I’m going to call your sister’s Clan and inform them of what’s going on. You’re welcome to join us, or if you wish, you could borrow a car and head over to her or even just stay here and hide out if you’re afraid of some form of retaliation.”</p>
<p>Kageyama hesitated only long enough to stiffen his spine. “I’m helping. You may need me.”</p>
<p>Ushijima bowed his head in thanks.</p>
<p>Kageyama jolted in surprise at the humility.</p>
<p>At that, everyone was dismissed, the group rising up from their seats to scatter around. Osamu said something to Kageyama about onigiri before leading him to the kitchen, Akaashi following and Bokuto following Akaashi. Oikawa Traveled away with Iwaizumi to who knew where. Daichi, Kuroo, and Kenma took the stairs like normal people. Sakusa headed to the game room to be alone without being fully alone in his own place.</p>
<p>Shoyo got up and headed over to Suga, who was carefully rising with his hand clutching his head. He was wobbly still and Shoyo felt sick with guilt that he was so out of it. The man had done nothing wrong and yet he’d been the most physically affected by Natsu’s abduction, concussed and clearly still dizzy from it.</p>
<p>When Suga noticed him, his eyes widened before he put a tired smile on his face. It read as fake. But not because Suga was a disingenuous person, but because Suga clearly didn’t wanna smile at that moment, had nothing to smile about, yet probably felt as though he should so that he didn’t put his own problems on Shoyo, out of some sort of selfless something-or-other. Shoyo wasn’t sure. He just knew he didn’t like it.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around his friend, around the man who’d given everything to try and protect Natsu, and squeezed as tight as he dared.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you either,” he murmured, knowing his words were heard anyway. “I know you put up a helluva fight for her. I’m just sorry that our family’s secrets got you hurt.”</p>
<p>Suga hugged him tightly, hand on the back of Shoyo’s head, and it felt like such a parental kind of hug that he actually had to close his eyes against it. It was too much of what he’d been missing the past six years, too much of what he’d wanted and needed so many times. And it was coming from someone who Shoyo didn’t deserve any comfort from.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry because I’d do it over again. I’d take a million concussions and let them break every bone in my body over and over and over again, all if it meant keeping you guys safe.”</p>
<p>Ushijima made a choking noise that he covered up with a cough, clearly not okay with his Mate being so willing to sacrifice himself like that.</p>
<p>But Shoyo felt his chest get warm and tight at the same time and he pulled back just enough to look Suga in the eye with a fierce determination he’d never experienced before.</p>
<p>“And I’d do the same for all of you.”</p>
<p>A soft sweet smile formed on Suga’s face, his hand brushing Shoyo’s hair back from his forehead in another parental move, and Shoyo understood so vividly why the others referred to the man as “Mom”. “Not if I die for you first.”</p>
<p>A burst of laughter bubbled out unbidden, but it was needed, making Shoyo feel light if even for a moment. And as he and Suga hugged once again, he felt the overwhelming need to ensure that didn’t happen. The Clan could live without him. So could Natsu at that point. But they needed the smaller Hinata and they all needed Suga.</p>
<p>He was gonna make sure they both go home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Osamu hadn’t been all that surprised that Akaashi had picked up on the word “onigiri” and had followed him as he pulled Kageyama to the kitchen. And he also hadn’t been all that surprised that Bokuto trailed after Akaashi like a puppy after its owner.<p>He further wasn’t all that surprised that he was fucking annoyed by it.</p>
<p>Privacy in a house of twelve--well, fourteen now with the addition of the Hinatas that was sure to be permanent sooner or later--was hard to come by. Even with everyone having their own rooms, their own spaces, it was still difficult to be left alone and truly have <i>space</i>.</p>
<p>Meaning it was rare to truly be <i>alone</i> without someone hanging around nearby or overhearing or fucking hovering on the off-chance that they can get some food.</p>
<p>Osamu was torn between having their alone time invaded by scavengers, glaring until they hopefully took a fucking hint, or losing his shit on them and coming across like an asshole in front of the guy he liked.</p>
<p>He settled on a fourth option.</p>
<p>“Wait for me in the kitchen, through that door,” Osamu instructed as he drew to a stop.</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded and disappeared behind the door.</p>
<p>Osamu rounded on the couple behind him. “I’ll give you twice as many if you fuck off and leave us alone.”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s eyes widened at the deal and he grabbed his Mate’s hand. “Let’s go, Bokuto-san,” he quickly stated as he dragged a confused <i>Mori</i> towards their first floor bedroom.</p>
<p>Good riddance, Osamu thought with a snort, before making his own way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Kageyama stood by the large island in the middle of the room, drinking from a new bottle of water he’d obviously found in the fridge. He held one out for Osamu, who took it with a “thanks”, thumb rubbing at the condensation that had already formed on the outside of the plastic. </p>
<p>Capping his own, Kageyama gave him a frown. “I was gonna get stuff out to help, but.” He looked around and Osamu realized the angry pull to his brow was a way to cover up any sort of embarrassment or sheepish expression. “I dunno what you need. Or even where it is.”</p>
<p>Osamu felt his lips pull into a soft smile, his chest oddly warm at the consideration. Reaching over, he patted the guy’s shoulder. “It’s okay. The thought that counts.”</p>
<p>Nodding, more like Kageyama was just gonna take his word for it than actually believing and agreeing.</p>
<p>So Osamu decided to just change the topic, putting his bottle aside then leading Kageyama to the pantry. </p>
<p>The pantry itself was the size of an entire room, shelves upon shelves of food stored for any and all recipes or cravings. Osamu honestly thought there were restaurants out there that weren’t as well stocked, probably didn’t need as much as they did. Glancing behind himself, he saw Kageyama go wide eyed in surprise, head turning all around to take it all in. Osamu felt an odd sense of pride, some small voice inside telling him that it was proof of being a good provider, and he ignored it, refused to think further on it. As far as he knew, nothing in their circumstances had changed.</p>
<p>Unfortunately.</p>
<p>Yeah. He wasn’t gonna think about that shit either.</p>
<p>Instead, he headed for the back corner and the bags of rice stashed on the industrial shelves, checking the labels to make sure he grabbed the right type.</p>
<p>“Does it really matter which one?”</p>
<p>Osamu nodded as he crouched down to find the fifty pound bags of <i>uruchimai</i>, hefting one up and handing it over to Kageyama. He had a brief moment of surprise over how easily he handled the weight before remembering that he wasn’t the human Osamu had previously believed him to be. His eyes roamed the other man, trying to find any differences, any clues he may have missed before, coming up empty. Other than the Mark he’d spied on the back of Kageyama’s neck earlier, he was still exactly the same. The only thing that had changed was Osamu’s knowledge of him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He answered almost absently, clearing his throat and his mind. “The shorter grain rice is better for sushi and onigiri. The <i>uruchimai</i> short grain, not the <i>mochigome</i>, that’s for mochi and wagashi sweets.”</p>
<p>Kageyama looked impressed, or at least as impressed as his stoic expression seemed capable of. “You know a lot about rice.”</p>
<p>He shrugged it off as a “no biggie” as he crouched down for another fifty-pounder. “I like cooking, remember?” he said simply, hefting another bag up.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s eyes went back and forth between the two bags.</p>
<p>Osamu stared deadpan. </p>
<p>Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.</p>
<p>Osamu snorted, more at the subject of his next sentence than anything else. “We can’t make onigiri in this house for <i>just</i> us. Everyone else will find out and hound me to make them some, too, so we may as well get it over with. And we have a bunch-a big eaters in this house so the more we make, the better.”</p>
<p>Kageyama grunted in a way Osamu assumed meant he understood, even as his eyebrows furrowed into a confused frown. Osamu chose to just wait him out, figuring he’d say it eventually, adjusting his hold on the bag of rice so that it was settled on his hip.</p>
<p>“Are these the guardians you moved in with after your parents died?”</p>
<p>Valid question, Osamu figured. Still he shook his head. “Nah. We moved in with a different Clan that was friends with our folks, since they never really belonged to one. We left when we turned eighteen though.”</p>
<p>The confused frown deepened, something swirling in the depths of Kageyama’s blue eyes, a weird mix of understanding and confusion all at once. “Why?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Osamu rubbed at the back of his head then adjusted the bag of rice where it was sliding. “They were more diplomatic in nature and that didn’t really suit us. Plus Ushijima showed up with Kenma and it kinda just seemed like leaving and joining this Clan was inevitable. We ain’t about to fight Fate.”</p>
<p>Not about that anyway, Osamu mentally added. This Apocalyptic Vision of Kenma’s however...</p>
<p>Kageyama gnawed his lip and said nothing, instead turning and heading back into the kitchen, leaving Osamu to follow. He wondered what the other man was thinking, if… if maybe he believed the words to be about himself, too. Because at that point, Osamu was starting to believe he wasn’t about to fight Fate when it came to him and Kageyama, regardless of any fears or ghosts still lingering about.</p>
<p>Talk of his parents’ deaths wasn't helping.</p>
<p>Hitching the rice up on his hip once more, Osamu left the pantry, leaving the light on. They’d be going back in soon enough.</p>
<p>Conversations stopped as a production line of rice making started up instead. Countless rice cookers were produced, filled to the max, and still they’d have to make a second lot when it was done. As they waited on it to cook, they set about on making the fillings, the sauces, prepping whatever would be needed. Kageyama turned out to be an excellent helper as he followed Osamu’s every instruction, all without trying to swipe any of the food itself, unlike those residing in the house.</p>
<p>As they got a break while things cooked, Kageyama patted his pockets, only to curse when he came up empty. Osamu cocked an eyebrow until he remembered once more, his nose having apparently gotten used to the stench of nicotine.</p>
<p>“No one here smokes, so you’re shit outta luck there.”</p>
<p>Another swear then he scratched at his scalp. “This the part where you tell me I might as well quit?”</p>
<p>The corner of his lips quirked up. “Might as well.”</p>
<p>Kageyama snorted mirthlessly. </p>
<p>Osamu frowned, absently swirling a bowl of sesame seeds. “Why’d ya start anyway?”</p>
<p>Now Kageyama shrugged, hauling himself up on the counter. “Part of it was to cover my scent, like I said and you figured out already.” He began fiddling with the hem of his shorts as they rested on his thigh. “The other part was an excuse to get away from folks and leave social situations. Also helped with nerves and shit.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Osamu found himself moving closer, fingers trailing along the counter edge until they got to Kageyama’s thigh. He stopped. Kageyama’s eyes were fixated on Osamu’s fingers, centimeters away from contact, and his heart beat wildly, loud in Osamu’s ears.</p>
<p>But not out of fear.</p>
<p>No. This was anticipation.</p>
<p>Keeping his fingers where they were, Osamu moved so he was between Kageyama’s spread legs, watching as they widened to accommodate him… then come back together to draw him closer. Osamu didn’t stop until his legs hit the cabinets, until he was pressed up against Kageyama…</p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>, so warm, so hot, burning against Osamu’s skin and he felt stupid for not having realized sooner that it wasn’t a case of his being too cold or a human running a little hot. This was a <i>Kasai</i> through and through, heated flesh making it obvious as the warmth leaked into him from where they were touching.</p>
<p>Now both their hearts were racing, breathing tremulously. Osamu felt like he was about to shake out of his skin as he moved his head, lowered it… buried it in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. The other man inhaled sharply but didn’t move away, just slid his fingers over Osamu’s hips and gripped tight as though trying to keep him in place.</p>
<p>Not that Osamu would ever move, could ever be dragged away. Fuck that.</p>
<p>He breathed in deep, getting a whiff of nicotine and cigarette smoke. </p>
<p>Kageyama shivered.</p>
<p>Osamu breathed in again, this time managing to inhale Kageyama’s natural scent. Woodsmoke, burning hot and warm, and suddenly Osamu was transported to peaceful nights around the firepit of his former guardian’s place or the fireplace he’d had in the living room, he and Atsumu battling to see who could get closest to the flames before chickening out. He thought of the dancing flames and the flickering light that was thrown, the glow of it illuminating the darkness around it and…</p>
<p>And it felt very fucking fitting for the man before him. The man he was now clinging to in desperation as he breathed in that scent, shuddering as it threatened to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>He thought of his brother upstairs, more than likely wrapped around his own <i>Kasai</i>, his own source of warmth.</p>
<p>He thought of his dad…</p>
<p>He shuddered harder, and not in pleasure this time.</p>
<p>That was the danger with fire… you were liable to get burned.</p>
<p>And Inari damn him… but Osamu wanted to be set ablaze, wanted to be scorched, wanted to be thoroughly devastated by this man.</p>
<p>The hands on his hips moved, traveled up his sides in fiery trails, blazing, scorching, devastating, until Kageyama was wrapping his arms around Osamu and holding him close. And Osamu’s own arms slipped around Kageyama’s waist and held him just as tight, heat melding into cool. Water tempering fire.</p>
<p>Osamu wondered which one of them would be most devastated.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t--”</p>
<p>“I know,” Osasmu interrupted him, buried his face further against Kageyama’s neck, seeking out more of his woodsmoke scent while he was still able to. He knew things weren’t liable to change between them, but… but for the moment… he wanted to imagine the possibility that it could. Would probably fuck him up anyway, fuck him up worse, but he further imagined that shit would be fine there, too, that there’d be no consequences.</p>
<p>Fucking stupid. If anyone knew shit had consequences, it would be himself and his brother.</p>
<p>Still, his eyes closed and his lungs quivered and his heart raced and… and Kageyama held him like he was imagining the same thing as Osamu. And for better or worse, it was what they could both have.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Standing in the walk-in closet, before the ammo cabinet that was almost as tall as himself, Daichi wondered if maybe he should visit the armory in the sub-basement. He didn't think he'd need anything as extreme as the <i>ono</i> or <i>masakari</i> axes or the <i>ninjato</i> or <i>odachi</i> swords he'd made over the centuries and he couldn't imagine how a bow and arrow would come in handy. Couldn't hurt to have some <i>shurikens</i> on hand though. Maybe some <i>kunai</i> knives? He was out of practice with the <i>kusarigama</i>, so probably best not to fool around with it.<p>Maybe he should stick with what he was most used to in recent times, picking up the Walther pistol where it lay on a shelf inside the safe. His Powers definitely came in handy, helped him with hand to hand combat, but sometimes… it wasn't quite enough.</p>
<p>"You really think you'll need that?" Tetsurou questioned by the door as Daichi racked the slide a few times, making sure it still functioned.</p>
<p>Not that there was any question over that. Daichi took great care of all his weapons, made sure all of it worked.</p>
<p>Peering over his shoulder, he found Tetsurou leaning against the doorframe in phony casualness, tension obvious in how tight his arms were crossed and the more prominent lines around his eyes.</p>
<p>He was scared shitless. And not of the firearm in Daichi's hand.</p>
<p>Putting the gun back, Daichi fully turned to his partner, his love, feeling his chest clench. Tetsurou was never nervous, never scared. Even when they'd first met, when Tetsurou was facing off against a group of assholes pressing in, trying to get to Kenma, he'd bared his teeth and snarled, lightning sparking off his hands. He'd even tried to fight Daichi, despite having shown up to help them flee, determined to protect his friend, no matter the threat.</p>
<p>So seeing his usually confident and cool-headed Mate visibly shaken, scrubbing at his forehead with the back of his hand as sparks popped off his palms… it was unsettling to say the least.</p>
<p>Stepping closer, Daichi took Tetsurou's hands in his, feeling the tiny bolts sparking off his hands. But Daichi took the blows, as he always did, an immovable object against the near unstoppable force that was Tetsurou’s lightning. But he didn’t bow, didn’t give, never did. He just accepted it, knew it was beyond Tetsurou’s control, and simply held strong as he was hit.</p>
<p>Like lightning striking the earth.</p>
<p>Tetsurou leaned down to press his forehead to Daichi’s, a shuddering breath leaving him. “I hate this,” he murmured his confession, words that more than likely had more than one meaning.</p>
<p>“I know,” Daichi replied just as quietly.</p>
<p>Because he did know, he was fully aware that Tetsurou got nervous when Daichi went out to do his policeman duties and he got nervous whenever there was some risk of violence and he got scared whenever Daishou was involved and this felt like all three of those things combined. And Tetsurou wasn’t one to be nervous or scared or any of that shit. For so long, he’d had to be the strong one, protecting both himself and Kenma. And even after all these years, he still wasn’t used to relying on Daichi, that Daichi was stronger than him.</p>
<p>“I’m not exactly thrilled about this either,” Daichi pointed out, squeezing his beautiful Mate’s hands. “I’d much rather stay at home, cuddled up in bed with you, while Hinata and Atsumu play with Natsu in her own room because Daishou has fucked off to parts unknown.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou sighed dreamily, obviously wanting the same.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>“But we gotta get through this shit first,” Daichi concluded, raising their joined hands to kiss Tetsurou’s knuckles. His skin tingled against his lips, like touching a live battery, but once again, Daichi didn’t fold.</p>
<p>Tetsurou nodded, foreheads rubbing together uncomfortably. “Daishou isn’t gonna fuck off to parts unknown, not voluntarily. And I’ll doubt he’ll stay there.”</p>
<p>The implication hung in the air, neither one of them wanting to say it out loud. The only way the Hinatas--and therefore the rest of the Clan--would ever be safe and sound and have some peace would be if Daishou didn’t exist anymore. He was proving to be most resourceful and determined when it came to what he wanted. He was never gonna stop.</p>
<p>With one last squeeze of his Mate’s hands, Daichi gave a soft “I know” then let him go to head back to the safe. A quick check of the magazine and he slid it into his Walther, racking the slide to put one in the chamber.</p>
<p>Swallowing audibly, Tetsurou pointed at the firearm with a nervous and questioning look in his eye. “Are you gonna--”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna keep you and everyone else safe,” Daichi stated firmly, ejecting the magazine to replace the bullet that had just moved up. “Through any means necessary.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Ushijima had told him to knock off the rain, that it wouldn't help if they were caught in an outside fight and Kuroo had to use his Powers. Guy was shit with control as it was, as evidenced by the scorched tree out front. Last thing they needed was him being hindered or electrocuting one of his own Clan-mates.<p>Made sense, but reigning in his emotions was easier said than done. Especially considering the shit swirling in Atsumu's head. He'd failed as a Mate twice in twelve hours. He didn't deserve anything.</p>
<p>Except maybe Kuroo electrocuting his ass, on purpose or accidental, didn't matter.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he flopped back onto his bed, arms splayed out to the sides, staring up at the ceiling. He felt absolutely helpless and useless, even worse than he had the night before. At least he could chalk that up as an accident. After all, wasn’t like any of them could predict that Kaseya’s Power would be so strong that it would blow Shoyo away--or at least try to. But this? Natsu being taken, being used as leverage to get what he wanted? It should’ve been predictable. Not like Daishou had proven himself to be all that honorable a guy. Creating violence in a Temple dedicated to a Goddess who had given them their existence in the first place wasn’t all that beyond what that fuckhead would be capable of.</p>
<p>Atsumu had gotten careless, that was all. He was too young and naive for all of this shit, too fresh. The others had decades, some had centuries of experience with fighting and protecting and all that shit. Atsumu… Atsumu had nothing. It was why he’d been tested with just simply watching Shoyo in the first place, surveilling and reporting any strange behaviors or signs of Kitsune Powers. It was the only way Ushijima had agreed with Kenma’s declaration that the twins be given that task. As a test.</p>
<p>And now that he’d been given bigger responsibilities, he’d fucking failed.</p>
<p>The rain began to pour heavier as Atsumu dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He didn’t deserve to feel sorry for himself. He hadn’t earned the right. Besides, none of this was about him. It was about that poor little girl who Atsumu had promised to help watch over, the one who was taken right from under their noses.</p>
<p>The bed dipped, a familiar weight draped itself over his side, warm flesh against his cool, even through their clothes. Orange hair tickled his chin, the scent of s’mores over a campfire hitting his nose, and Atsumu had to grit his jaw to hold back any sounds.</p>
<p>He definitely didn’t deserve this.</p>
<p>But Shoyo needed him in that moment, so he was gonna give what he could, do what he could. He’d fucked up before but by Inari, he was gonna fucking fix it.</p>
<p>Starting by wrapping his arms around his small Mate and comforting him in his time of need.</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a shuddering sigh as he nuzzled under Atsumu’s chin, fingers clutching at his shirt. His heart was thudding sadly, sluggish and heavy, and Atsumu tightened his closed eyes, swallowed as the guilt climbed its way up with vicious claws scratching and tearing at him. Shoyo truly deserved better. He was innocent in all this, Natsu, too, victims of someone else’s greed. It had already cost them their parents. And as much as Atsumu hoped to have both Hinatas joining their Clan, as much as he knew what it was like to find a family outside of the one you were born with, there was still nothing that could replace flesh and blood.</p>
<p>He thought of Osamu, of nights crawling into one another’s beds for comfort, of clinging on to each other’s hands as they faced everything together. Atsumu wasn’t dumb or naive enough to think that he’d made it as far as he had on his own. Yes, he and Osamu drove each other fucking nuts, but they still loved and needed each other. He’d be lost without the asshole.</p>
<p>Fingers curled into soft orange hair, scratching at Shoyo’s scalp in a way he hoped was soothing. Their circumstances were different, despite both suffering the loss of parents. While Atsumu had someone beside him, Shoyo had been thrust into the role of parent at an early age. He’d spent the past four years with just Natsu, raising her, protecting her, taking care of her. Now his only blooded family was gone, taken by a madman, and there was a very strong chance that Shoyo was not only feeling upset over it, but a guilt of his own for not having been there.</p>
<p>Not that Shoyo could do much, his Powers still underdeveloped and out of his control.</p>
<p>Atsumu had years of practice with his, had mastered it, proven by the Tail on his back. He could call upon the smallest of water molecules in the air. He could unleash a heavy downpour on the sunniest of days. He could manipulate water to do anything and everything he wanted it to.</p>
<p>And still… he’d failed.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to blurry vision, the dampness of tears clinging to lashes as he refused to let them fall. It was another thing he didn’t deserve, to let loose everything he was feeling through the release of crying. </p>
<p>Staring at the ceiling, he swallowed hard once more. He didn’t wanna say it, but… it needed to be said. Because by that point, Shoyo had to realize that Atsumu was a fucking failure, that he couldn’t follow through on a promise or keep to his word about anything. That both he and his sister were much better off far, far, <i>far<i> away from him.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I understand completely if, when this is over, ya wanna leave and have nothin'--"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wait, what?” Shoyo pushed his torso up to stare at him with a confused pull to his brow. His eyes were red, skin around them puffy, causing the churning in Atsumu’s stomach to grow more violent. “'Tsum, why would I leave?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The nickname had his heart fluttering weakly, his skin warming, and he had to tamp it all down. It wasn’t the time to get excited over… well, anything really. It wasn’t gonna last.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His lip curled in a derisive sneer, an ugly snort leaving his nose. "Why wouldja stay? I nearly dropped ya last night, your sister's gone, and--"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"And none of that's your fault."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Another snort, Atsumu rolling his eyes and focusing on the ceiling once more. “Beg to differ, Sho.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Hot hands framed his face and tugged until he was staring at a fierce Shoyo, his brow in a hard line, his lips in a determined pout. “Then beg. But you’ll still be fucking wrong.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Atsumu’s brows shot up like rockets, eyes widening beyond what he thought was possible. He’d nailed it pretty damn good by calling his expression “fierce”, Shoyo suddenly showing he had metaphorical claws of his own. “Damn, Shoyo.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not gonna let anyone talk shit about the man who saved my life and gave me a safe place to hide out, who’s stuck by me and helped me out as my entire world was turned upside down, who accepted me and my sister both and became an anchor as everything around me was thrown into turmoil.” Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together. “Even if you’re the idiot doing the shit-talking.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Atsumu was the one pouting now. “Not sure if insulted or flattered.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Shoyo chuckled under his breath before snuggling up close once again, head buried in the crook of Atsumu’s neck.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And Atsumu just held him close, letting his Mate’s words wash over him. While he knew that there was a very good chance he had, in fact, saved Shoyo’s life at the <i>conbini</i> that day, he also knew that it didn’t forgive or eradicate his fuck-ups since then.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>All he could do was his utmost to undo any damage with his actions from that moment on.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And apparently, those actions would be performed with Shoyo miraculously by his side.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“‘Samu made onigiri!” Kenma called out from down the hallway, an announcement aimed at every person in the house.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Atsumu remembered Ushijima’s earlier comments, for everyone to get prepared and get food in their stomachs, necessary energy sources for later on. They were soldiers preparing for battle, and as such needed to act like them by taking care of their bodies.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nuzzling Shoyo’s head, Atsumu inhaled the scents of s’mores over a campfire as well as his own shampoo, once again feeling oddly touched during an inappropriate time. "You hungry?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"No."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Me neither,” he replied with a scoff, his stomach rocking and rolling. “Les'go anyway."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Shoyo whined and clutched at Atsumu harder, as though he could prevent them from moving. But Atsumu was stronger, had more determination going for him, this time the need to make sure Shoyo’s own needs were taken care of. So he was easily able to sit up, then awkwardly stand up, holding his Mate close to him. Shoyo grumbled but wrapped his arms and legs around Atsumu, giving up and allowing himself to be carried. They both needed to eat before they could take on Daishou and his Clan to get Natsu back. And in order to eat, they had to get there before Akaashi, Daichi, Kenma, or Osamu ate it all.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm behind on replying to comments and I swear I'm gonna get to them tomorrow but just know I devour each and every word practically the second it's posted and all of it fuels me to keep going.</p>
<p>More love for Ingrid and Pandora, as well as the OsaKage Knights and all those who've ever told me I got them into the ship. Yer welcome!</p>
<p>Only FOUR chapters plus the epilogue left!! Next chapter in six days, Saturday October 31st. Until then, please let me know what you think either here or on Twitter (@RitchMapp) using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE</h3>
</div><p>The table was oddly silent.</p>
<p>Sure, there were the windchimes outside and the pittar patter of still falling rain. There was chewing and drinking, glasses raised and lowered. There were random coughs and sniffs and even a sneezing fit from Kenma.</p>
<p>But there was no conversation.</p>
<p>No jokes.</p>
<p>No jabs.</p>
<p>Not even someone asking for napkins or more to drink. Nothing.</p>
<p>It was eerie.</p>
<p>In only a couple nights there, Shoyo had somehow adjusted to the chaos of dinner with thirteen other people, had already adopted it as his new normal. This was unsettling.</p>
<p>But considering the heaviness of what was about to happen… it seemed fitting that no one could muster any levity. It was the calm before the storm, when all the animals went into hiding, hunkering down to ride out the violence.</p>
<p>Shoyo suppressed a shudder by rubbing the back of his neck. The metaphor felt a little <i>too</i> true to life for comfort.</p>
<p>Dishes were put in the kitchen after dinner, stacked up in the sink along with the cookware and stuff used for prep. No one bothered rinsing or washing or putting them in the dishwasher. Not even Sakusa bothered to say anything about it. No one had the heart or the mood to. Things were far too somber and dishes seemed trivial.</p>
<p>Staring at the mess, Shoyo had the anxiety-ridden thought of… what if not everyone came back? What if some of them didn’t make it and the rest returned to the mess, a weird monument to how there’d been fourteen of them when they'd left? Daishou had proven on more than one occasion that he was perfectly okay with violence, with hurting others. He’d left Suga bleeding out in the Temple’s <i>haiden</i>, practically leaving him for dead. If it hadn’t been for Bokuto’s bird friends acting as an alarm…</p>
<p>Shoyo shuddered uncontrollably. He didn’t wanna finish the thought.</p>
<p>He couldn’t stand staring at the dishes anymore, turning around and bumping right into Atsumu. Automatically he leaned into the taller man, feeling arms wrap around him. He hated how everything felt… it felt like it would be the last time and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was just paranoia. <i>Hopefully</i> it was just paranoia.</p>
<p>Then again, after all he’d been through over the past couple days, maybe it wasn’t paranoia but just an educated prediction. He didn’t have Kenma’s Visions, but even still he could feel the overwhelming sense of foreboding and dread that was hanging over everyone and everything. The sense that… something horrible was going to happen to one of them.</p>
<p>He clung to Atsumu tighter, arms in a vice like grip around his waist. He’d lost too many people already. From what he understood, they all had. They all deserved a happy ending, complete with all the people they cared about.</p>
<p>He wasn’t religious. He still had no idea what he believed in and recent events had only furthered his confusion in that. But… but still he closed his eyes, breathing in Atsumu’s freshly fallen rain scent, as he sent up a prayer of hope just in case Inari really existed, just in case she really cared for her Kitsunes and was looking out for them.</p>
<p>Please. Let them all come home, safe and in one piece.</p>
<p>Please. Let his sister be okay and be returned to him in the same condition she was taken.</p>
<p>Please. Let the Clan know the peace they deserved and let Daishou’s lot get the punishment they themselves deserved.</p>
<p>Please. Let things be okay.</p>
<p>“We gotta go soon,” Atsumu said softly, his lips buried in Shoyo’s hair in what had become his usual habit. </p>
<p>Shoyo just nodded where his head was tucked under his chin, his fingers clinging onto Atsumu’s tee. He heard water running in the sink, soft voices murmuring. He was pretty sure it was Osamu and Kageyama, the words an unintelligible buzzing in the background, and he further tuned it out.</p>
<p>“I know I’ve been pretty shit at keepin’ promises,” Atsumu murmured into his hair, heart thumping weakly in Shoyo’s ear. “But I’m gonna change with this one and promise ya we’re gonna get yer sister back.”</p>
<p>He nodded again, unsure of what to say in response. It wasn’t that he doubted Atsumu’s convictions and it wasn’t that he agreed with his sentiments over not keeping promises, but…</p>
<p>But the wording… Atsumu wasn’t promising everything would be okay or that everyone would be okay, that even he himself would be okay. Just a promise to get Natsu back.</p>
<p>Lifting his head, Shoyo peered up at his boyfriend, at the man he’d fallen in love with, at the man who’d risked his life saving Shoyo once before and was about to do it again for his sister. For all his talk of not deserving Shoyo, of screwing things up, he was actually doing everything right, making up for things that weren’t even his fault.</p>
<p>He was setting the bar pretty high and from Shoyo’s point of view, he was the undeserving one and he wasn’t entirely sure how he was gonna be able to match him, make it up to him.</p>
<p>Reaching up, Shoyo framed his boyfriend’s face with his hands, feeling his cool skin, the rasp of his stubble against his palms. “Promise me you’ll come back, too.”</p>
<p>Atsumu didn’t respond. His eyes grew tight, lips pulling up on one side in a pathetic smile.</p>
<p>He wasn’t gonna promise it. Shoyo could tell.</p>
<p>Shoyo tightened his hold, narrowed his eyes in a sterner look, felt his palms grow hot. “Promise. Me.”</p>
<p>Atsumu grimaced, but tried to hide it, eyes flicking aside.</p>
<p>“Atsumu.”</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll try,” he relented, finally looking Shoyo in the eye. “But if it comes down to me or Natsu, I ain’t gonna force ya to make the choice. She’s gonna be my top priority, even over myself.”</p>
<p>There was an audible swallow from behind him and Shoyo glanced over his shoulder to find Osamu watching them, his hard eyes staring his brother down. He wasn’t too thrilled with that option either. The twins had a conversation with expressions only, before Osamu breathed out a few choice swears then left, a jug of water in each hand and Kageyama solemnly following.</p>
<p>Turning back to his boyfriend, Shoyo pleaded with him, stared up in a way he hoped conveyed everything he was thinking and feeling. “‘Tsumu--”</p>
<p>He was cut off with a gentle kiss, Atsumu pulling away with a smile, hand sweeping through Shoyo’s hair. “I love ya. Just remember that, wouldja?”</p>
<p>Shoyo wanted to argue, wanted to fight. But that feeling of dread was still clawing at the back of his mind, digging into his neck, causing goosebumps to form all over his skin. Neither one of them could guarantee anything. Yet Atsumu was trying his best by at least trying to guarantee Natsu’s safety, as though Shoyo could live with the loss of him any more than he could live with the loss of his sister. He needed both of them.</p>
<p>Yet trying to make that clear would be pointless. Atsumu had made up his mind. And Shoyo was now well aware than when Atsumu set his mind to something, there was no changing it. He was far too stubborn.</p>
<p>So all Shoyo could do was cling onto him tighter, say “I love you, too”, and vow that he would do whatever it took to make sure Atsumu made it home with him and his sister.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>They took the two SUVs, both all black, both with three rows of seats. Daichi drove the lead one, Iwaizumi in the front seat, with Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Oikawa filling the rest. Ushijima drove the second, Suga next to him, Osamu and Kageyama in the second row, Shoyo and Atsumu in the back. After a lot of discussion and consideration, Sakusa and Kenma had stayed behind, partially to guard the house, partially because Kenma wasn’t a fighter and had even admitted himself he’d hinder more than help. His Powers didn’t work well enough for him to know what the immediate future would hold, thus rendering him unable to do anything useful.<p>If Atsumu had it his way, Shoyo would’ve stayed behind, too, but he knew there was no way he’d go for that. The guy had wanted to go after Daishou the second he found out his sister had been taken. Staying back wouldn’t have been an option.</p>
<p>Not that Atsumu could blame him there, he thought, eyes on the back of his brother’s head.</p>
<p>The drive was silent, heavy, tension like a seventh passenger. The air was hot due to Shoyo’s mood, stifling, and Atsumu did his best to keep him cool as he had before. Only the anxiety of what was about to happen made it more difficult. It was all he could do to cut the rain out.</p>
<p>Opening a window wouldn’t help either. The Illusions being thrown over the cars, preventing anyone from seeing inside, would be broken and while they knew they couldn’t keep up the pretense all the way to the front door, they wanted to hold on to the element of surprise for as long as possible.</p>
<p>The cars traveled through town, past Shoyo’s apartment building, and Atsumu couldn’t help inspecting the parking lot for any expensive, out of place luxury vehicles, like the kind that Daishou and his Clan seemed to favor. One of them still sitting on the place meant one less they’d have to fight at the house.</p>
<p>None to be found. Not unless they had switched to more common vehicles, but from what Atsumu could tell, there was nothing out of the ordinary there, just the usual residents.</p>
<p>Made sense. Chances were they were all banking on Shoyo agreeing to the trade at the Temple and would be waiting to make their move there. There’d be no need to watch an apartment that wasn’t being used, not when they knew where the occupant would be. They knew Shoyo wouldn’t try to run without his sister. It was why they’d taken her in the first place. Natsu wouldn’t know anything, but Shoyo very well might.</p>
<p>Well really, Shoyo very much did, but Daishou and his Band of Bastards weren’t aware of that.</p>
<p>They theorized he did though. It was why they’d targeted him in the first place.</p>
<p>Ugh, whatever. All this shit was making his head hurt and honestly, he just wanted a fucking nap.</p>
<p>Maybe when all this shit was over…</p>
<p>He flashbacked to a few days ago, the morning when the <i>conbini</i> was graffitied, and how he’d felt a sense of jealousy as he passed a bedroom door with two people still sleeping inside, longing for someone to hold on to as he slept. His eyes cut to Shoyo beside him, a person he’d been lucky enough to hold in his arms the past two nights…</p>
<p>He just hoped like hell there’d be many more after that.</p>
<p>Daichi’s car led them through various neighborhoods, into a housing development where the homes had big square footage but tiny lawns that made ya wonder if the nine-figure price tag and the bragging rights were worth it. Atsumu thought probably not, especially if ya got stuck with asshole neighbors.</p>
<p>He was totally losing focus. He was thinking about dumb shit in a way to cope with what was about to happen. Because for all his bravado and determination and promises… he knew he was inexperienced.</p>
<p>Still, he wasn’t about to let that take him out of the game. He’d taken on Daishou before and had come out victorious, with Shoyo in tow. He was gonna do the exact same thing, this time with the other Hinata also in hand.</p>
<p>A fierce sort of calm washed over him and he relaxed in the back seat as the cars turned down a street marked as a dead end. And sure enough, it curved around into a cul-de-sac… with one undeveloped lot in the exact center.</p>
<p>Just as Daichi had described.</p>
<p>Just as Kuroo had pictured in his map.</p>
<p>“<i>Here we go</i>,” Daichi’s voice came through the bluetooth headset Ushijima wore, everyone else able to hear it. </p>
<p>The words caused everyone to sit up straighter, the tension kicking up even higher.</p>
<p>Suga took an audible deep breath and blew it out in a long sigh.</p>
<p>Kageyama cracked his knuckles.</p>
<p>Osamu rolled his shoulders.</p>
<p>Shoyo stuck his hand in his pocket as he gnawed on his other thumb.</p>
<p>Atsumu cracked his neck as he took a few calming breaths of his own.</p>
<p>Maybe he should’ve paid more attention during one of Oikawa’s many, many breathing exercise lectures. Probably would’ve come in handy at that moment.</p>
<p>Shit. Too late now.</p>
<p>The SUVs moved silently down the road, invisible to those they passed as the Illusions intensified. Kids were still playing in their front lawns, moms calling them inside for dinner or baths. A man was getting out his car, briefcase in hand. A woman was trying to make a deal with her dog to get him to poop. A teenager was getting in his own car, getting ready for a night out with friends.</p>
<p>They seamlessly made their way around the signs of suburban life, wondering how it was that Daishou’s Clan actually lived here. Of course no one knew about them, were aware of their existence, but from what Atsumu knew of the guy’s personality, he didn’t seem the type to put up with this sorta shit.</p>
<p>Up ahead, Atsumu saw the trees covering up the empty lot, watched as Daichi’s SUV headed right for them… then disappeared. Atsumu held his breath as they drew closer, as they breached the Illusion. A wave of unease washed over him, making his skin crawl and his insides feel jumbled. It was an overwhelming sense of just… <i>wrongness</i>, his every nerve telling him to turn back, to get away, to flee.</p>
<p>The Illusion was beyond just a mask to cover up what lay beyond, a warning for anyone daring to get too close or even pass through that danger was up ahead.</p>
<p>Explained why all the kids stayed away. Generally when a group of ‘em got together, they got adventurous, and exploring the wooded plot was definitely something children would do when bored.</p>
<p>It was something he and Osamu had gotten in trouble for plenty of times when they were younger.</p>
<p>Eventually the ill sense went away, the cars driving down a surprisingly well paved road, thick trees on either side. The forest felt devoid of life, no birds tweeting or animals scurrying. Not even wind rustling the leaves.</p>
<p>It was eerie. It was straight out of a children’s fairy tale and Atsumu was expecting a creepy cottage made of candy to pop up at any moment.</p>
<p>“<i>Shit</i>,” Daichi swore down the line. “<i>Oikawa says they know we’re here.</i>”</p>
<p>Leather creaked as Ushijima tightened his grip on the steering wheel. From where he was sitting, Atsumu could make out the way he grit his jaw, muscle twitching, a vein in his neck standing out.</p>
<p>“We knew this would happen,” Ushijima ground out before his voice regained its usual authoritative command. “Everyone stay on guard, keep alert. Those of you who can stretch your senses and your Powers outward, do so. We’ve got them on the defensive and they’re gonna lash out.”</p>
<p>Like snakes, Atsumu thought, a vision of their pins coming to mind.</p>
<p>As if on cue, something slammed into the side of the car, rocking it roughly. Cries of surprise filled the cabin, Atsumu’s hands flying out to brace himself, one on the roof and one on the seat in front of him. Shoyo braced himself against the side of the car and the front seat as everyone else--except Ushijima--did the same. But the SUV didn’t roll or fall or get knocked down, meaning it hadn’t been an aggressive hit meant to take them out.</p>
<p>“They’re searching for us,” Atsumu surmised, Ushijima grunting in agreement.</p>
<p>“Appears as though they have a <i>Kaze</i>,” Ushijima added on, voice carried between both cars. “Oikawa, Koushi, see if you can figure out where he is, where that’s coming from.”</p>
<p>“<i>Oikawa’s already searching,</i>” Daichi said through the bluetooth as Suga cracked his window, black shadow moving out through the gap and in between the trees. “<i>Bokuto can’t get a read out there apparently. There’s no animals at all.</i>”</p>
<p>Osamu glanced over his shoulder at Atsumu, faces surely mirroring each other. Atsumu had already figured that was the case, but having it confirmed…</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ creepy,” the twins said simultaneously, Kageyama humming in agreement, Shoyo focused out the side window.</p>
<p>“They’re not trying to knock the car over or cause us to crash so chances are they’re setting up something for when we park. Prepare for an ambush and traps,” Ushijima warned.</p>
<p>Atsumu turned his attention out his own window, senses on high alert. He tried to stretch his hearing as best he could, but there were no sounds coming from outside. They were using Illusions to hide themselves, to hide whatever they were up to.</p>
<p>Smart.</p>
<p>Fucking annoying, but smart.</p>
<p>“Everyone remember the plan and your roles. Make sure you communicate with each other, keep in contact. This only works if we work together and keep one another safe while taking down those who oppose us.”</p>
<p>Answers to the affirmative came from both cars. Atsumu’s hand moved from the ceiling to ball into a fist as it rested on the back of the seat before him, his other sliding over to cover Shoyo’s in a sign of solidarity and a promise to take care of him. Shoyo glanced at him, turned his hand over to intertwine their fingers and squeeze, showing he was with Atsumu as well.</p>
<p>Ushijima was right. The way they would all come out of this was if they worked together. They had the numbers, had a complete Clan with a member representing each of the thirteen elements. And while Daishou had greed on his side, their Clan had vengeance and the determination to protect their own. Natsu had endeared herself into the heart of each member of the Clan and there was no erasing that.</p>
<p>Basically, Daishou had fucked with the wrong Clan, and they were gonna make him incredibly, <i>painfully</i> aware of this.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>“There’s two cars, SUVs, can’t tell who’s inside though,” Takachiho stated from his position outside on the front porch, eyes glowing a sharp periwinkle. Next to him, Kazuma was stretching his own senses, seeing things through the forest, his own eyes a deep hunter green that shone as though lit from behind. The consternation on his face showed that he wasn’t getting much of a read either, meaning the traveling vehicles had some form of Illusion over them that even his men couldn’t see through.<p>Daishou narrowed his eyes, lip curling back in a sneer, fangs lengthening. Ushijima. His Clan. He had a feeling they’d bring the fight to Daishou’s front door. The old fucker had always been more loyal to Inari and chances were he was beyond pissed over the state of the Shrine.</p>
<p>Not to mention what Daishou had done to his precious little Mate.</p>
<p>Served the other <i>Kukan</i> right. He’d been in the way, trying to keep Daishou from taking what he wanted. Honestly, if Daishou'd had the time, he would’ve taken the man’s life right then and there, but those damnable birds had started causing a ruckus and he knew time was of the essence.</p>
<p>Seemed he was about to get a second chance though. Just a shame he was most likely going to have to take Ushijima out as well. Daishou would’ve preferred to keep him alive, force him to spend the rest of his eternity in agonizing solitude now that the Mate he had sacrificed so much for was dead, but he very well couldn’t risk Ushijima coming after him.</p>
<p>No. They were all going to have to die.</p>
<p>He’d save the Hinatas for last, perhaps kill the girl before the boy, savor his despair before finally getting the Power that he deserved. Then, when he’d finally absorbed it and turned it into his own, he’d rid the world of the last vestige of Hinata Kaseya by destroying his offspring.</p>
<p>They’d have to get rid of the rest of that unruly Clan first.</p>
<p>“I don’t care how many there are,” Daishou snarled from his position in the doorway, the rest of his subordinates scattered across the porch and hanging on his every word like the good little soldiers they were. “I want them all dead. And I want them all to suffer. Just bring me Hinata alive.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Leader.”</p>
<p>The chorus was music to his ears and he turned sharply, heading inside with a slam of the door. Retreating back upstairs to his office, he found the Hinata girl where he’d left her, pouting on a chair in the far corner. Her eyes weren’t quite glowing <i>Kasai</i> orange, but they still held a fire that would no doubt be more fierce if she were older and actually posed some sort of threat. As it was, she was just a nuisance that he would be glad to be rid of, like a mosquito buzzing in his ear.</p>
<p>“You, you little brat, are about to play a very important role,” he informed her as he closed and locked the door. “You get to be my shield as I wait for your brother to give me what is mine.”</p>
<p>She sneered at him, crossing her arms in a way he figured she believed was fierce. “You’re not gonna get it. My brother and all his friends are gonna kick your butt!”</p>
<p>Daishou grinned, enjoying the way she shrank back ever so slightly. “I’d like to see them try.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The trees began to thin out on either side of the SUVs and Atsumu’s grip on his hand tightened as the vehicles slowed to a stop several dozen meters from the tree line itself. Shoyo’s heart was thundering in his chest, his stomach swooping wildly. This was as nerve-wracking as the first time Daishou had confronted him in the <i>conbini</i>, when Shoyo and the twins were running for their lives. The same sense of dread and fear that he had experienced then came back tenfold, because now he knew who Daishou was, had a taste of what he was capable of. He remembered black eyes and black smoke and Atsumu getting beat up…<p>He swallowed hard, stomach queasy. He felt like he was gonna poop himself or throw up or both.</p>
<p>Atsumu picked up on his anxiety, the way he always did, framing Shoyo’s face in both hands and looking him square in the eye, just like Shoyo had done to him in the bedroom only an hour or so before. “Everythin’s gonna be okay. We jus’ gotta listen to Ushijima.”</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded, remembered the Leader’s words. Stick together, work together, communicate. He knew his role wasn’t to be a hero or fight anyone. He was to be bait, a distraction, a decoy. He was to get Daishou’s attention and let everyone else take care of him and the others. And he was gonna be protected and watched over the whole time.</p>
<p>There was nothing to be afraid of as long as they stuck to the plan.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Shoyo nodded, watching Atsumu’s lips try to quirk up into a smile, try to reassure him once more. A quick kiss then he was pulling away, the doors opening and the other passengers exiting.</p>
<p>Outside the car, the air was just as stifling as everywhere else, maybe even more so. There was an ominous silence that made his skin prickle with goosebumps despite the humidity, despite the high temperature. The gargantuan trees towered above them like skyscrapers, blocking what little light the setting sun still gave off, making it feel later than it actually was.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch the trees,” Bokuto murmured, catching everyone’s attention. “There’s no creatures in them, but the trees can still see.”</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ ominous,” Atsumu muttered as he reached for Shoyo’s hand once more. His skin felt pleasantly cool against Shoyo’s sweaty palm, and the shorter male curled closer to him as he glanced around.</p>
<p>He couldn’t explain it but… he honestly felt like Bokuto was right. Despite the apparent lack of life, it felt as though they were being watched, eyes around them waiting for them to move.</p>
<p>“Move slowly, cautiously,” Ushijima advised quietly. “Keep on the tar as much as possible and keep an eye and ear out.”</p>
<p>Lots of nodding, not much verbal response, but it was obvious everyone heard and understood. Shoyo kept himself pressed against the SUV on the narrow driveway as he and Asumu moved into position, putting Kageyama, Osamu, Suga, and Ushijima behind them, as the other car load remained in front.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s head moved wildly around, tilting this way and that as he tried to find anything out, his eyes a burning dark green shade. Akaashi’s own periwinkle eyes were bright beside him, a gentle breeze stretching outwards from the group, searching.</p>
<p>“This place feels haunted,” Atsumu breathed. “Woods shouldn’t be empty like this.”</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded in agreement and when his head turned, Shoyo caught sight of a pout on his face, no doubt upset by the lack of small creatures.</p>
<p>Up front, Daichi drew to a stop, holding a hand up to signal at everyone else to pause as well. Iwaizumi moved to stand beside him, Bokuto taking his other side, a wall of muscle protecting the rest of the group. A hand clamped down on Shoyo’s shoulder, making him jump, and he peeked back to find Ushijima gripping him, ready to move him should he need.</p>
<p>The sound of electricity zapping hit his ears then, coming from somewhere up ahead. Shoyo tried to see around bodies, couldn’t look past the tall wall looming in the front… but he <i>could</i> see Kuroo, could see his hands, could see… he wasn’t the one producing the buzzing electrical currents.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi let out a swear, peeked over his head to shoot a glare at Atsumu. “You and your Inari forsaken fucking rain,” he grumbled, as he turned his attention back, hands curling into fists.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s hands glowed green, trees on either side of him turning the same color.</p>
<p>Daichi reached for a hidden holster at his lower back, weapons stashed all over him.</p>
<p>Kuroo raised his own hands, electricity crackling.</p>
<p>Wind whipped around them but Shoyo couldn’t tell if it was Akaashi or someone else.</p>
<p>The sound of rushing water reached his ears from somewhere behind him, the scent of fire and smoke, and Shoyo’s heart began beating even faster as he realized… </p>
<p>The fighting was about to begin.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Daichi had always theorized that if any member of the Clan were to get them into trouble, it would be Atsumu and his moodiness. It wasn’t that he was the only one prone to fits or mood swings. Bokuto had been fairly famous for it back in the day and was still prone to it even after levelling out over the years. But his pouting never resulted in a heavy downpour that affected the entire town, soaking the earth…<p>Creating huge puddles.</p>
<p>Giving the enemy the advantage.</p>
<p>In the distance was a large house, more American Plantation style than anything that was usually found in Japan. Fairly big in size, though not quite on par with the large mansion they all lived in on the other side of town, but still nothing to sneeze at. But between it and the forest edge where his own Clan was gathered, Daichi found their first huge obstacle.</p>
<p>An oversized puddle, the size of a pond, stretched across the way, water lapping and raising in waves. And within it, electric currents ran, purposely visible as the creator stood behind it, lightning shooting from his fingers. The <i>Kawa</i> from before stood beside him and Daichi recognized them both from Tetsurou’s research. Kuguri, with his crazy spiked brown hair, and Hiroo, with his long bangs draped over his left eye, the one who’d been stalking Hinata.</p>
<p>The two were obviously working together to create this barrier, to keep everyone out, away from the house. It was an improvised security measure, not one already put in place before but rather thrown together out of conveniently fallen rain, their Powers and the water provided being used in a MacGyver-like fashion.</p>
<p>Daichi could kick Atsumu’s ass for this shit, he really could.</p>
<p>Later. For now, he had to figure out how the hell they were gonna get out of this one.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s head snapped to the right, to the trees, eyes following something moving through them. “Watch your six!” he cried out a warning to those in the rear as the wood began to creak and groan, moving and manipulated together.</p>
<p>Daichi paid it no attention. Years of training, of fighting, of battles, all of it had taught him to compartmentalize and put everything else aside, block everything else out as he focused solely on the enemy before him. The enemy he needed to handle himself.</p>
<p>The wind kicked up from roughly the ten o’clock position and he called upon the authority Ushijima had granted him for this mission.</p>
<p>“Akaashi, Bo, ten-thirty!”</p>
<p>A rush of air behind him then the two men were rising above them all, past the electrified spill. The water rose to grab them, only to suddenly sweep back right as Atsumu let out a grunt, running forward. Large stones began flying and Daichi reached forward to grab control of them himself. </p>
<p>“Tetsu, ‘Tsumu, need--”</p>
<p>“On it!” they both called out, as they both surged forward, hands raised and eyes glowing. Daichi’s chest clenched tight in worry at the sight of his Mate rushing into battle like that, but he had to trust in Tetsurou and his abilities, had to focus on making sure he himself didn’t get killed.</p>
<p>On his left, Oikawa grabbed hold of Iwaizumi and disappeared them both, Daichi finding them several meters away a blink later, Iwaizumi practically flying down on top of a large guy--Seguro, he remembered from the photo array--getting ready to take him on. Daichi scanned the front lawn, did a quick head count, realized there were still three missing, including Daishou.</p>
<p>Rocks rose up once more and Daichi focused solely on them, breaking them apart. Then, with the lift of a hand, he raised the ground before him, created a bridge that the electrified water rolled off of, couldn’t reach, especially with Kuguri’s attention on Atsumu and Kuroo. Racing across, he leapt off the edge and headed straight for the source…</p>
<p>Right as a gun was drawn and a bullet came flying in his direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for how short this one is... But thank you everyone for 600 kudos!!</p><p>All my love as always to Ingrid, Pandora, and the OsaKage Knights, as well as those who leave reviews.</p><p>Next chapter coming on November 5th. Until then, please let me know what you think or tweet me (@RitchMappp) or use the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER THIRTY</h3>
</div><p>“Watch your six!” Bokuto’s voice rang out in the silence, echoing against the densely packed trees.</p><p>Automatically, Osamu turned to face behind himself, Kageyama and Suga doing the same. To his left, he could almost <i>feel</i> something moving… maybe <i>someone</i> would be more accurate… Either way, he was putting his jugs down, quickly unscrewing the caps, feeling his soul ignite as he inhaled the salt-water solution he and Kageyama had thrown together in the kitchen barely half an hour ago. It wasn’t perfect, but considering their distance from the beach, it would have to do.</p><p>Sakijima’s words from earlier that day echoed in his head, mocking, making his stomach drop. Then heat crept up on his right, catching his attention, and he turned to find Kageyama with both hands ablaze, bright blue flames as his eyes glowed a fierce orange. He was in a defensive crouch, those burning orbs flicking about as he tried to find what was coming, who was coming.</p><p>Right. There was no time for that self-deprecating bullshit. He had a job to do, had to make sure their mission was successful and that every single member of their Clan returned home in one piece.</p><p>Including his dumbass brother, who apparently had some sort of a death wish, judging by his earlier comments in the kitchen.</p><p>Shit. Getting distracted again.</p><p>A creaking sounded out, wood protesting and groaning, before suddenly, the trunks on either side of them rushed forward and across the driveway, blocking them off from the SUVs.</p><p>“They’re tryna wall us in, make us go to the house,” he surmised, Kageyama letting out a feral sound beside him.</p><p>Suga snorted as he clapped his hands together then spread them apart, darkness swirling between them. “I’d like to see them try,” he hissed, a fierce smirk on his face, eyes black and fangs extended.</p><p>Seeing the typically bright and jovial Suga like this was jarring and it made Osamu glad the guy was on their side, especially when he caught sight of the mirage of eight Tails spreading out behind him. Suga wasn’t exactly lacking in the Power department.</p><p>“Koushi, I need you,” Ushijima urged, and Osamu peeked just quickly enough to find him holding onto Hinata’s shoulders, towering over him protectively. “I’m sure Daishou is hiding in that house and we need to find where and where Natsu is.”</p><p>Suga bit off a curse, extinguishing the swirling darkness as he nodded. “Right,” he huffed, then turned to the younger two Kitsunes. “You two got this?”</p><p>Kageyama still grinned in a feral, manic way, still held fire in his palms, the flames flickering as they grew.</p><p>Osamu nodded. “Yeah, we’re good.”</p><p>One confirming nod, then Suga was disappearing in a swirl of darkness, Ushijima and Hinata following.</p><p>Leaving the two of them against whoever was out there.</p><p>Osamu took a deep calming breath, stretching his hearing, and catching the faint sound of a heartbeat not too far away.</p><p>Kageyama let his flames settle some, not quite the burning blaze they had been, and turned to him with an almost pleading look in his bright eyes. “Make sure I don’t burn down the whole forest or blow up the cars.”</p><p>Well shit.</p><p>Osamu nodded, drawing his water up to him in two dancing streams, ready for whatever was next.</p><p>Pulling his hand back, Kageyama created a ball of fire… then launched it forward, aimed at the bottom of the wooden wall before them. The flames quickly rose, consuming the dead wood, and Osamu put it out to stop it from spreading too far. Once the obstruction had been cleared, a large tree trunk came flying at them, the man on the other side having been waiting for them.  Osamu didn’t have enough time to process the need to duck before it went up in flames, too, landing as nothing more than a smoldering heap of ash.</p><p>But just as quickly as that threat had been taken care of, another one was flying their way. Kageyama thrust his opposite hand forward to incinerate that one as well, right as another was launched.</p><p>A pattern, a rhythm was quickly established: a log or limb would fly their way, Kageyama would turn it to ashes, and Osamu would put out the embers just as another one went flying at them.</p><p>Only the rhythm began to speed up, more wood flying than Kageyama could handle. Osamu gave up his task in favor of creating whips with his water, catching what he could, redirecting their trajectories and tossing the wood into the forest where it’d come from.</p><p>Which, naturally, led to things flying faster, multiple projectiles launched their way simultaneously. Osamu struggled to keep up with it all, his arms hurting from the strain, from having to move with increasing speed and strength as the objects grew bigger. The <i>Mori</i> Kitsune was huffing and puffing, too, but not as much as Osamu and Kageyama, grin on his face and large muscles straining as he proved he could keep going.</p><p>They were gonna run out of stamina and energy before he did and there were two of them.</p><p>As if on cue, a limb came crashing their way, both of them occupied with destroying or redirecting other wood.</p><p>Meaning Osamu couldn’t grab hold of it.</p><p>Meaning Kageyama couldn’t incinerate it.</p><p>Meaning it crashed right into Kageyama and knocked him back, knocked him down, knocked the air out of him with a loud wheeze.</p><p>Osamu cried out his name, watching as Kageyama laid there dazed, blinking, coughing.</p><p>Hurt.</p><p>Everything got turned up. His hearing picked up the whistling of something flying through the air and he didn’t need to turn, didn’t even need to lift a finger, the water moving on instinct and grabbing hold of it like a fist around a bat. His vision sharpened, a teal glow to everything. His nails lengthened into claws, his lips curled back to reveal his fangs, and he could feel the wind against his Tails and fox ears as the half-shift took over.</p><p>With a snarl, he faced the asshole who dared knock down his Mate, who dared hurt what was Osamu’s. He wanted to see the look on his face when Osamu flayed him alive.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Atsumu felt as though his soul was tingling, electrified by the lightning streamed water he swept away from Bokuto and Akaashi as the latter flew them across the sky. The <i>Kawa</i> he'd fought before--Kuguri, he remembered for some dumbass reason--sneered in disapproval, turning his angry glare on Atsumu.<p>“Asshole,” he hissed.</p><p>Atsumu shrugged, unbothered. “My brother calls me worse before breakfast. Ya gonna hafta do better’n that.”</p><p>A wave was launched his way, small but manageable… until Atsumu got his hands on it and felt the electricity jolt him all over. His every nerve tingled, body going numb, before he released his hold and fell to his knee.</p><p>Okay. Yeah. That was definitely better than the pathetic little insult.</p><p>Fuckin’ hell that hurt.</p><p>He let out a groan as he clutched at his stomach, hearing the laughter of that fuck-nozzle echo in his head. Right, ‘cause he wasn’t fucking pissed enough.</p><p>How the hell were they gonna deal with this though?</p><p>Rising back up to his feet, he peered at Kuroo out the side of his eye, finding his Clan-mate already looking at him.</p><p>“So that won’t work,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>Atsumu flipped him off.</p><p>Didn’t matter that the asshole was right.</p><p>Principle of the thing and all that shit.</p><p>Elsewhere, bullets were flying and wind was howling, flames were roaring and water was rushing, fists were slamming and the air was shivering. But here and now, Atsumu had to help take care of the shit-suckers before him, had to figure something out.</p><p>Clearly, going after the water itself wasn’t an option. He’d end up electrocuted again, possibly even worse. Because that Hiroo doucher was increasing the intensity of his electricity, his eyes glowing a brighter, eerier icy white, a lot like the lightning streaming from his hands straight into the water.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” he teased, grinning. “Puppy can’t handle a little zap?”</p><p>Atsumu glanced at his own Clan-mate once more, Kuroo giving him a subtle nod as he curled his hands into a ready position. Kuroo’s lip curled up in enough of a smirk to show the tip of a single canine and it was all Atsumu needed.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that. My stomach was churning at the sight of yer face and I thought I was gonna puke.”</p><p>Hiroo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever makes you feel better.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m serious. Didn’t feel a thing, just like the last person ya fucked.” He held his pinky up and waved it symbolically. “Is jus’ a lil baby dick, but maybe if you get this fucker with the hair like he stuck a fork in an electrical socket to water ya, maybe you’ll get a dick like an actual adult.”</p><p>“Small dick jokes? Very original.”</p><p>“And callin’ me ‘Puppy’ is?” Atsumu snorted. “‘Sides, I ain’t hearing any denials. Hard to argue with the truth, huh?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Let it go, Hiroo,” Kuguri spoke up, eyes narrowed at Atsumu. “The asshole is trying to distract you from whatever Kuroo is planning.”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t seem surprised they knew his name and that was an interesting aside Atsumu needed to stick his nose into later on, but for now…</p><p>“He’s right,” he admitted. “I’m totally tryna distract ya. But good luck getting me to shut up. My brother’s been tryin’ for over twenty-three years and he ain’t had any success yet.”</p><p>Hiroo snorted derisively, unimpressed. “That’s because your brother couldn’t do this.” He swiftly raised his hands, lightning now being aimed Atsumu’s way, like the Emperor from <i>Star Wars</i> when he was shocking Luke Skywalker.</p><p>And just like <i>Star Wars</i>, someone else interfered.</p><p>Kuroo leapt into the pathway of the bolts, hands outstretched as he took the lightning into himself and redirected it towards Kuguri. The other <i>Kawa</i> was taken by surprise, especially when Kuroo was able to double the voltage and speed with which the electricity flew, knocking him on his ass. The smell of singed flesh and burned hair was overwhelming, as were the screams he let out, but Atsumu pushed it all aside, crouching behind Kuroo and leaning out from behind his long legs just enough for him to get a line of sight. Then he managed to take control of the water, now stagnant and safe and most definitely not buzzing with electricity, and create a wave with it.</p><p>Sending it Hiroo’s way.</p><p>As Kuroo worked on neutralizing Kuguri, Atsumu took care of Hiroo, pushing him down with an unrelenting, cyclical wave of water. When the asshole was down, Atsumu rose to his feet and walked over, making sure he was continuing to be hit. </p><p>This guy had stalked Shoyo.</p><p>He’d made Shoyo feel unsafe.</p><p>He’d hung around outside Shoyo’s apartment, spying on him, endangering him, all so he could report back to his delusional, asshole, psychopathic boss and further put Shoyo’s life at risk over something that had never and would never belong to him.</p><p>Atsumu saw red.</p><p>His breathing became heavier as he stared down at the face of the fucker who’d been a major part of Shoyo’s fear, of the reason why he couldn’t be in his own home, of why his sister had gone missing. He was complicit in all of it.</p><p>He needed to pay.</p><p>Gurgling sounds bubbled up from Hiroo’s throat as he choked on the water still rushing into his face, his hands and legs uselessly batting at it. Bolts of lightning flew out sporadically, no aim, easy to avoid. He was panicking. He was fighting for his life in the same messy way all people did when drowning. There was no real finesse or skill or technique behind his actions.</p><p>Just. Pure. Panic.</p><p>Good.</p><p>“Atsumu!”</p><p>He snapped his head around, finding Kuguri unconscious, wrapped up in… in what appeared to be tree branches. Nearby, Bokuto was waiting, standing beside the other <i>Kaze</i> who was tied up in a similar fashion.</p><p>They wanted him to stop so they could do the same to Hiroo.</p><p>They… they wanted to give the asshole another shot.</p><p>“They won’t stop,” he pointed out, pleading, wanting them to understand why this <i>had</i> to be done.</p><p>Kuroo strode over, gripping the back of Atsumu’s neck before headbutting him. He saw stars briefly, stunned, losing focus and dropping his hold on the water as his vision swam.</p><p>“You aren’t a killer. Knock it off.”</p><p>Atsumu shoved him away, rubbed at his forehead, glared.</p><p>Kuroo glared right back. “Go find Hinata, Ushiwaka, and Suga. Help them out.”</p><p>The mention of his Mate had Atsumu fully snapping out of it and…</p><p>And he turned to glare down at the sputtering asshole curled in a ball beside him. He crouched down, grabbing him by his stupid dumb tie, and snarled in his face, fangs bared. “You don’t deserve leniency.”</p><p>Pulling back his fist, he cold-cocked the motherfucker, finding a huge sense of satisfaction when he went limp in his arms.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Suga--as it had been explained back at the house while things were being planned out--had this ability called Shadow Traveling, where he managed to actually meld into the shadows and disappear from sight. With his grip on Shoyo and Ushijima, he was able to bring them with him, the former keeping his eyes shut tight as he went.<p>He didn’t think anything bad would happen if he looked, but… in all honesty, he was too anxious to see, to find out if he couldn’t actually see at all.</p><p>All around, the sounds of fighting had broken out. Earth cracked and rumbled, lightning crackled, flames roared, punches thudded, water rushed, and Shoyo was pretty sure he was hearing bullets fly, too.</p><p>He definitely needed to keep his eyes closed. Last thing he needed was to see those being shot at Atsumu.</p><p>Although his imagination was giving him a pretty damn good visual of that regardless, so that was fun.</p><p>Suga took them along the treeline, to the shadows along the side of the house, around to the back of it. He brought them out against the back door that felt more like an old-timey service entrance and they pressed against the wall to hide. The lights inside were off but Shoyo’s improving vision allowed him to see that it was a kitchen, a damn fancy one at that.</p><p>Little too sterile for Shoyo’s taste, preferring the one at the Clan’s house that was more lived in and homey, but to each their own.</p><p>Eyes closed, Suga was able to get a feel for the shadows inside, deeming the room empty and safe. Still, Ushijima went first, went cautiously, alert and almost paranoid as he managed to silently creep in despite his size. Shoyo was urged to go next, with Suga bringing up the rear, keeping an eye on things.</p><p>They passed by marble counters and chrome fixtures and stainless steel appliances, all of it looking very Food Network. And very unused. Shoyo couldn’t imagine a home like that, only to realize it didn’t really count as a <i>home</i> per se, just a residence.</p><p>Not that it mattered in that moment.</p><p>But it was better than thinking about everything else happening.</p><p>They crept closer to the doorway leading into the expansive hall, Suga at the front once more as he reached out with his shadow sensing to try and figure out where anybody was. Shoyo wished he’d gotten a head count outside so he could know how many could possibly be hiding, but he’d been whisked away before he’d caught even the slightest glimpse of what was happening and who was involved.</p><p>Shoyo glanced around, feeling a chill race up his spine. It was like being in a horror movie, waiting for the jumpscare of something popping up outta nowhere for the sole purpose of making the audience scream. Except in this case, the something popping up had the sole purpose of harming his friends and taking him away so they could try and take his father’s Power from him.</p><p><i>Then</i> harm him.</p><p>Probably kill him, in all actuality.</p><p>After all, it wasn’t as though Daishou would have any use for him once he had Kaseya’s Power for his own.</p><p>Another shudder wracked him, unnoticed as Ushijima brushed by him to get a peek out into the hallway as well.</p><p>“Nii-chan!”</p><p>Shoyo’s head snapped back, peering around the room. That… that was Natsu… Natsu was calling out for him.</p><p>“Nii-chan! Help!!”</p><p>That was definitely his sister! That was definitely her and that was definitely fear in her voice, his stomach churning before it sank to his feet. His heart froze in his chest, a single sharp inhale before his lungs turned to ice as well. But his palms were hot and his feet were able to move and he took off running in the direction of her voice, finding a set of old servant stairs leading up.</p><p>He wanted to call out to her, wanted to reassure her, but he couldn’t risk being caught or found out by any of Daishou’s men, or by Daishou himself. So he slunk along the wall, careful to keep his feet silent, to try and step on the edge of each stair to not make them creak and alert anyone of his presence.</p><p>At the top of the stairs, he peeked out, checking both left and right. The inside of the house looked and felt like one of the big creepy houses in episodes of <i>Scooby Doo</i>, only with less spiderwebs and better colors. It reeked of luxury, all fancy dark woods and gold embellishments, crystal doorknobs and green velvet upholstery. Still dark and eerie though, that was for sure.</p><p>“<i>Niiiii-chaaaaan!</i>”</p><p>To the left! Shoyo’s head jerked in that direction, picking up the sound of a frantic heartbeat coming from down the hall. Natsu! He’d found her!</p><p>Keeping against the wall once again, Shoyo crept along down the hall, head constantly moving around. But there were no other sounds, no other heartbeats, no signs of any other life on the upper floor besides himself.</p><p>The heartbeat got louder the closer he got, until he reached a set of double doors. Yeah, definitely inside.</p><p>He glanced around once again, double-checking he was alone.</p><p>Which…</p><p>Shouldn’t Ushijima and Suga be with him? That had been the plan, that if he got separated from Atsumu for whatever reason, they’d be the ones watching over and protecting him. And with Atsumu having been called away to deal with the other River Kitsune, that made the couple his guards by default. But they weren’t there.</p><p>Okay, his fault for slipping away, but surely with their Powers and senses, they could’ve and should’ve noticed and followed.</p><p>Then again, maybe this was okay, this was good. They could go deal with Daishou while he snuck his sister out, reunited with Atsumu or even Oikawa, who could Travel them away to safety.</p><p>Nodding at his new plan, Shoyo took a deep breath, then took hold of the knob. He twisted it carefully, silently, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge at the realization that this could be a trap, that the room could be rigged.</p><p>But they’d taken the Clan by surprise and it wasn’t like Daishou or anyone else really had a chance to tap into their inner Kevin MacAllister and fill the house with booby traps. He wasn’t gonna open the door to paint cans flying down or a flame thrower burning his head or tar slapping him in the face.</p><p>He was pretty sure.</p><p>Just to be safe, he crouched down as he slowly pushed the door open, trying to stay out of the target sights of any such traps.</p><p>And getting nothing.</p><p>He looked for wires or lasers or any other cliches, finding nothing of that either. So he slowly rose back up, slowly stepped inside, slowly peered around.</p><p>Slowly… stopped…</p><p>A shadow wrapped itself around him like a clawed hand, dragging him further into the unfurnished room as the door was slammed shut behind him. He’d found his sister alright, but unfortunately for him, she was currently in the clutches of Daishou, his hand over her mouth, a clawed one pressing against her neck.</p><p>Into her throat.</p><p>Natsu’s eyes were full of tears, her tiny frame trembling, yet there was still a ferocity in her gaze that bolstered Shoyo. She wasn’t scared, so he wouldn’t be either. He was gonna get them both out of this. Somehow.</p><p>Definitely not by struggling against the hold Daishou’s shadow had on him though, that was for sure. No matter how much he tried to push or wriggle, nothing shifted or budged or relented.</p><p>Didn’t stop him from trying, of course. Natsu needed him and he was gonna get to her, get them out.</p><p>Daishou chuckled, low, throaty, evil, sending yet another chill up Shoyo’s spine, even as the rest of him heated up. “So good to see you again, Shoyo. Now, let’s discuss the location of my Power.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man oh boy!</p>
<p>Posting this late in the day because we were without power for most of it but hey! Long chapter to make up for it!</p>
<p>I highly recommend listening to AmaLee's cover of "Might+U" while reading this, esp the final scene. It was inspired solely by the song. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/48QnRc5uZiFcOwnoeDC9JN?si=1Qm3eZaXSZuLrYTWoCV9HQ">Spotify</a> or <a href="https://youtu.be/CBMJmKwiMSo">YouTube</a></p>
<p>As always, major love to Pandora, Ingrid, and all the OsaKage Knights! 🍙💙</p>
<p>Two chapters and the epilogue left!</p>
<p>Next chapter coming Tuesday November tenth. Let me know what you think via comment or on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or by using the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE</h3>
</div><p><i>Chikyu</i> Kitsunes had the Power to control anything that had come from the earth--save living objects like plants, which fell more under the <i>Mori</i> jurisdiction. It wasn’t just dirt or rocks that <i>Chikyu</i> could manipulate, but metals, too.</p>
<p>Like lead.</p>
<p>Meaning the bullet that went flying towards Daichi was easily stopped by him, mere inches from his face.</p>
<p>Kind of made a guy feel like Neo in a way, but savoring his <i>Matrix</i> moment was gonna have to wait until later.</p>
<p>Much later.</p>
<p>He let the bullet fall harmlessly to the ground, raising his head to find Sakijima a hundred meters or so away, revolver held up and pointed in Daichi’s direction. Without hesitation, Daichi threw his forearm up, the ground rising with it, a column of protection to hide behind as the next bullet was sent zooming his way. Using the sound of it whistling in the air, Daichi got a good idea of where it was and managed to stop it before it could crash through his makeshift cover.</p>
<p>Shit wasn’t like the movies. The bullet would’ve penetrated the rock with no problem, then penetrated Daichi himself.</p>
<p>A few more bangs, Daichi ducked down, peeking around the side of his column, finding them and stopping them, too. Only now Sakijima was gone, disappearing around the side of the house.</p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p>Slipping his own firearm free of its holster, Daichi rose up and cautiously made his way out from behind his cover. His head never stopped moving, glancing around, trying to find any traps, any dangers. At the corner of the house, he pressed himself against the wall then lowered into a crouch once more. Putting a hand on the ground, he felt through the earth itself, felt Sakijima waiting halfway back…</p>
<p>Yeah, he was waiting for Daichi to turn the corner so he could fire.</p>
<p>Shit, Daichi needed to think, to remember. Sakijima had been using a revolver, meaning there were probably only five bullets in there, six at most. He’d already fired them all off, further meaning he was having to reload.</p>
<p>Standing back up, he peeked around the corner, only for a bullet to come flying at him. Shit, okay, he had a back-up gun. The revolver had been a trick to lull him into a false sense of security and make him believe he was reloading.</p>
<p>Fucking clever.</p>
<p>The asshole.</p>
<p>Because now Daichi was trapped, couldn’t physically move.</p>
<p>Which… thank Inari he’d been born a <i>Chikyu</i> and had significantly more training than this fool.</p>
<p>Back in a crouch, Daichi put a hand on the ground, while the other gently tossed his gun in the air. He caught it in his mind, used his Powers to raise it up high out of sight. In his mind, he could feel where his Walther was in relation to the space around him, could feel where Sakijima was standing and waiting for him to make a move, too. So he moved his gun around the corner, towards where Sakijima was, down, down, down…</p>
<p>And realized he wasn’t the only one pulling that move.</p>
<p>Shit!</p>
<p>He had just enough time to raise the earth around him as a cover once more, bullets flying at him before he could unleash his own hail of lead at the other <i>Chikyu</i>.</p>
<p>And Tetsurou had believed he wouldn’t need his gun. </p>
<p>It took everything in him to just stop the ones headed his way, counting them as they fired off. And when the trigger began clicking, slide locked in place, he felt the tug at his own gun as Sakijima tried to take it to use against him.</p>
<p>Oh hell no!</p>
<p>Bursting up, Daichi smoothly slipped a couple <i>shuriken</i> free from a pocket and launched them around the corner, using his Powers to aim them better. But Sakijima was able to move away, able to grab them with his own abilities. But at least it gave Daichi the chance to bring his gun back to himself, turning around the corner to fire.</p>
<p>The <i>shuriken</i> came flying back at him, slicing his forearm, then his bicep. But he didn’t let up, kept firing, even as the bullets were stopped. Behind him, he caught the familiar scent of ozone and his own cologne, a smirk growing on his face. His gun emptied, slide locked, and he pulled a couple <i>kunai</i> knives from a separate pocket, sending them flying.</p>
<p>Sakijima stopped them with his Powers.</p>
<p>But he didn’t see the lightning flying his way, wrapping around his ankles like a couple whips and electrocuting him. His entire body convulsed, the knives falling uselessly, before Sakijima dropped like a sack of potatoes.</p>
<p>“Told you I’d need the weapons,” Daichi pointed out, smirking smugly at his Mate.</p>
<p>Tetsurou glared and rolled his eyes as he snatched up the fallen gun Sakijima had used on him. “No one likes a braggart.”</p>
<p>A snort as he collected his own things. “Bullshit. People love you.”</p>
<p>Another glare of disapproval, but Tetsurou didn’t fight it when Daichi wrapped an arm around his waist, hauled him in close, and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“How’s everyone else?”</p>
<p>“We’ve pretty much got everyone neutralized. Few minor scrapes.” His eyes dropped to the slices on Daichi’s arm and he frowned. “Still waiting on the Bossman’s team.”</p>
<p>Daichi nodded and let out a breath, allowing himself a brief moment of relief and relaxation before slipping back into Soldier Mode. “Alright, I want all of them gathered together, left unconscious. I assume someone’s tied them all up?”</p>
<p>Tetsurou nodded as he slipped out of his arms, tugging at his own hair. “Yeah. Bo’s used the trees to help with that.”</p>
<p>“Good. Let’s keep it that way while we wait on Ushijima and them to get back. In the meantime, I want all of us guarding those we’ve caught and keep an eye out for anyone else. I assume the twins went after Hinata.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou nodded more as he waved Bokuto over. “Kageyama, too. There’s some sort of coverage or Illusion over the house so no one can get a read on what’s happening inside.”</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“We’re just gonna have to put our faith in our Leader and his abilities,” he grumbled, unhappy. “Alright, I want you and Iwaizumi keeping an eye on the prisoners. Knock out anyone who wakes, keep them out and controllable. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Oikawa will be our look-outs, make sure there’s no one hiding in the woods or about to burst out the house. I’m gonna call the Heads and update them on our situation.”</p>
<p>Tetsurou smirked, eyes half lidded as they darkened in arousal, and he leaned in close. “You’re so fucking hot when you get all soldier boy on me.” He gave Daichi a deep kiss that promised a whole lot more later before walking away to relay the orders.</p>
<p>Daichi watched him--watched his ass really--stunned for a moment before Bokuto passed by him, snickering, Sakijima slung over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“House is gonna be loud tonight!” he boasted, before making sounds like a cheesy seventies porno.</p>
<p>Sometimes Daichi hated this family. But as he rounded the corner and found everyone doing their part, all of them in fairly good shape considering, he knew that as annoying as they all could be, he wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else and there wasn’t anyone he’d rather fight beside.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>~*~A Few Minutes Earlier~*~</i>
  </p>
</div>Tobio had always heard the cliches about seeing stars, had seen it in American cartoons, but it never made sense to him.<p>Until that moment, of course, laying there dazed and confused. His head was spinning, fuzzy, the world tilting. And in his vision, he saw little glowing dots, like stars, swirling and swimming.</p>
<p>But most of all, he just felt fucking <i>achy</i>.</p>
<p>Oh fuck that guy with something sharp and infected.</p>
<p>With a groan, he raised his head, the world spinning more. But he was able to get a fuzzy idea of what was happening. Osamu, with his fox ears and Tails out, snarling viciously at the <i>Mori</i> Kitsune, water swirling around him like a great tsunami wave. Tobio couldn’t help but stare in awe, jaw dropped at the Power radiating off him. Even the <i>Mori</i>, a Kitsune who was clearly older and more Powerful was taking a step back, hands raised defensively, trees on either side of him vibrating as he readied to yank them from the ground and hurl them.</p>
<p>“Osamu!” he called out in warning, just as that very thing happened. A great rending sound, dirt flying as even the roots were hauled out, thick heavy trunks flying.</p>
<p>Osamu was gonna get killed.</p>
<p>They were gonna crush him, thicker and wider than the man himself, and they were flying at a great speed and--</p>
<p>The water sawed them in half like it was rice paper, practically melting the thick wood. Tobio gasped in wonder, chest welling up in pride, like he had anything to do with it. There was clearly something deeper to it, but he refused to let it take over his mind, refused to think on it at all. Instead, he tried to push the heavy limb off himself so he could get up and help, the sawed tree trunks falling uselessly aside once Osamu was done with them.</p>
<p>“Ya fucked with the wrong fuckin’ Clan, fuckface!” Osamu snarled in a ferocious manner that sent chills down even Tobio’s spine.</p>
<p>And admittedly to his cock.</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>With another grunt, he managed to shove the branch aside, slowly sitting up as the vertigo began to subside. Fuck, he hoped he wasn’t concussed. He needed to help, needed to make sure Daishou was fucking dead, needed… needed to make sure Osamu was okay.</p>
<p>Looking up, it was easy to see that Osamu was… was more than okay really. He had the <i>Mori</i> on the ropes as a barrage of water rushed him, knocking him back. Tobio wanted to help, needed to help, but his Powers would be useless in that moment. Fire would just be extinguished by the water, or turn the water to steam. It would be more hindering than helpful really.</p>
<p>Still. He couldn’t fucking sit on his ass and do nothing.</p>
<p>Pushing up to his feet, he spied the branch he’d just shoved aside. An idea sparked and he picked it up, silencing his steps as he went around the one-sided battle, moved behind the <i>Mori</i> Kitsune… then whacked him with the branch like he was holding a baseball bat.</p>
<p>The result was instantaneous, the asshole dropping, knocked out. Tobio hit him once more for good measure then tossed the branch aside, finished.</p>
<p>Osamu, however, wasn’t done. He continued to blast the guy with his water, continued snarling. Tobio looked up to find him baring his fangs, his eyes glowing a brighter teal than ever, lips curled back in a way that made him look absolutely feral.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“‘Samu!” he called out before rushing over, mindful of the tidal wave still pounding against the unconscious Kitsune on the ground. It wasn’t that he gave a fuck about the asshole, but he definitely gave a fuck about Osamu. He couldn’t lose the guy to his instincts, nor could he let him do something that he may eventually regret.</p>
<p>So he moved in close, grabbed his face with both hands, then kissed him hard.</p>
<p>The distraction worked, the water landing with a loud splash as Osamu lost his hold on it. Pulling back, Tobio found his eyes still teal, just not as bright, the half-shift still there, but features closer to his humanity.</p>
<p>“I think you got him.”</p>
<p>Osamu blinked, confused, then looked down at the <i>Mori</i> on the ground beside them. “He hurt you,” he muttered, before his head jerked back to Tobio. “He hurt you, fuck, are you okay?” His still clawed hands felt his chest, the back of his head, worry etched onto his face, affecting his heart rate.</p>
<p>And Tobio’s, too, pounding away as someone expressed concern over him for the first time in a long, long time.</p>
<p>Bringing their foreheads together, Tobio closed his eyes and just <i>breathed</i>. “I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Osamu sighed in relief, bringing him into a tight hug. “Thank Inari.”</p>
<p>Emotion welled in his throat, choking him, and Tobio had to pull away, unable to handle it. He turned to the lawn, to where fights were dying down. The electrified pond was gone, the two perpetrators there tied up in what appeared to be… tree branches? Okay, sure, why the fuck not? Another unknown Kitsune was being held within the actual ground, brought up around him, just his head sticking out of what looked like a small mountain. Akaashi was standing over yet another and…</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu grumbled, finding what Tobio had already spied: his brother taking off towards the house. And without hesitation, Osamu ran after him, Tobio in tow. His job here wasn’t done, not until Daishou was taken out with the rest of his Clan.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>“I must say, it was far too easy to trick you into coming to this room. You fell for my trap so quickly that it’s almost a little <i>boring</i>.”<p>Shoyo glared at the asshole still holding his sister in his clawed clutches, the shadow still gripping onto him. He knew he’d fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker, and so damn easily. He felt like an absolute idiot for it. All he'd had to do was stick to Ushijima and Suga and he couldn’t even handle that.</p>
<p>Now he’d fallen into Daishou’s trap. Now he had most likely cost himself and his sister their lives. Especially when Daishou realized that he hadn’t come to make a trade.</p>
<p>If he hadn’t already figured that out by the fact that nearly the entire Clan had come with him and that his own subordinates had been waiting outside to fight. Daishou was a delusional megalomaniacal psychopath who thought nothing of anyone’s life, but he wasn’t dumb. Surely he was well aware of what was happening.</p>
<p>Daishou let out a sigh, flicking his hair out of his face. “Oh well. I suppose that can’t be helped. Besides, I’m just glad you figured out for yourself the wisest course of action and are accepting your fate.”</p>
<p>Nope!</p>
<p>Shoyo struggled against the hold, even as it tightened around him. “I’m not accepting shit,” he grumbled, watching Natsu's eyes go wide at the profanity.</p>
<p>Not that she hadn’t heard any expletives before, not with the house they’d been staying at and the potty mouths that lived within. And yeah, Shoyo had let a few fly every now and then but it was rare enough that it was shocking to the younger sister he kept it clean around.</p>
<p>Whatever. Situation warranted it.</p>
<p>Daishou’s smirk grew more amused, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. “Maybe this won’t be so boring after all.”</p>
<p>Another chill raced up his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing up straight again. Anything that amused that sociopath was nothing good for anyone else.</p>
<p>Especially not for the Hinatas.</p>
<p>Daishou let out a pleased hum, head cocking to the side as he eyed Shoyo, as he more than likely listened to his heart pounding and his stomach churning. “I’m sure you didn’t bring your father’s Power with you when you came here. I’m also sure you’re gonna lie to me once again and tell me that you have no idea where it is or what I’m even referring to.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t lying,” Shoyo argued, realizing his slip once the words left.</p>
<p>Once he saw Daishou’s eyebrows raised as he realized it, too. “<i>Ohh</i>. Well isn’t <i>that</i> a very telling choice of words. Almost sounds as though you truly didn’t know during our first conversation at the <i>conbini</i>, but now you <i>do</i> know.”</p>
<p>His stomach sank and he felt like puking, skin feeling too tight.</p>
<p>“I’m sure all your little friends outside are taking care of my Clan members, but they’re of no consequence. I know everything there is to know about this house, including how to slip out undetected. So all three of us can take a little trip, find the Power, and then come back here to eradicate your useless, pathetic Clan once and for all.”</p>
<p>Definitely gonna puke.</p>
<p>He thought of the men he’d come to call friends over the past few days, who he’d come to care about, who he’d come to believe could maybe be a family to him and Natsu.</p>
<p>He thought of them dead.</p>
<p>He thought of… of Atsumu.</p>
<p>He remembered him bruised, bloodied, sore and stiff after the fight with that other <i>Kawa</i>. He thought of him worse, lifeless, broken, that familiar heartbeat Shoyo had come to think of as home now no more.</p>
<p>His chest felt hot, his palms sweating, the fire within spreading throughout his body. Between one blink and the next, his vision sharpened, intensified, as he felt power coursing through his every vein.</p>
<p>Daishou chuckled darkly once more, fangs on display as his smirk widened even more. “Oh yes, little Shoyo-kun. Seems I vastly underrated your ability to amuse me after all.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Turning the back corner of the house, Atsumu paused, waited, listened to the two sets of feet running after him. The humidity in the air had thickened, made everything sticky, and he thanked Inari for the extra help as he waited…<p>Anticipated…</p>
<p>A ball of water formed in his hand as… as his fucking brother rounded the corner and drew to a sudden stop at the sight of Atsumu’s threat, Kageyama slamming into his back.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ hell, ‘Tsumu. Chill, wouldja?”</p>
<p>Atsumu rolled his eyes but let the water fall in a harmless splash on the ground. “Like I knew who was chasin’ after me like a fuckin’ creep.”</p>
<p>“Like I’m gonna letcha go in there half-cocked with no clue what’s waiting for ya.”</p>
<p>Atsumu turned his head away sharply, clenching his jaw. “Not half-cocked,” he grumbled defensively.</p>
<p>“You’re right. It’s quarter-cocked at best. And considering how small dicked you are--”</p>
<p>“Guys, can we maybe go inside and find the others before we get busted?” Kageyama interrupted with a huff, expression deadpan yet still seeming bored and annoyed by the whole thing.</p>
<p>Osamu looked chastened.</p>
<p>Atsumu raised an eyebrow for more than one reason. “How the hell are you gonna help? You lost your jugs.”</p>
<p>“I can punch really hard though. I can demonstrate on your face if ya want.”</p>
<p>“<i>Guys</i>.”</p>
<p>The twins simply stared at each other then shrugged simultaneously. Without any other delay, Atsumu headed up the back steps and into the house.</p>
<p>The kitchen was dark and Atsumu spared it enough of a glance to note that it was fancy and empty. Osamu let out a few awed swears under his breath, breaking off from the trio and heading for a knife block in the corner.</p>
<p>“‘Samu, can you have your kitchen-gasm later? There’s more important shit we need to deal with,” Atsumu pointed out, letting his annoyance leak into his voice. </p>
<p>But Osamu ignored him, sliding a large butcher knife out the block, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “Fuck you. This is worthy of a kitchen-gasm.”</p>
<p>Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>Atsumu gave him a curious look.</p>
<p>Kageyama turned away, cheeks redder than they had been.</p>
<p>Osamu continued fawning over the knife, ignorant. “This is a fuckin’ Sakai Takayuki Homura Premium Kengata Gyuto Knife.”</p>
<p>Oh for fuck’s sake…</p>
<p>“Ya can marry it later, can we go?” </p>
<p>Kageyama was now full on frowning.</p>
<p>Osamu was still unaware. “Fuck you.” He gripped the knife almost reverently, waving it around as he dazedly made his way over. “I’m taking this. I hope I don’t hafta use it though.” He stopped before them, finally looking up. “We might hafta raid this kitchen before we leave.”</p>
<p>Both Atsumu and Kageyama rolled their eyes, turning away from the dumbass.</p>
<p>“<i>Anyway</i>,” Atsumu began, leaving his brother to his bliss, still curious and amused by how aggravated Kageyama was despite his best efforts to hide it. “You hear anything?”</p>
<p>It took a moment for Kageyama to turn away from Osamu, tilting his head to the side as he stretched his own hearing. The house was eerily silent, lacking in life the way the woods outside had seemed to be. But Atsumu knew for a fact there were at least three people in here, his Clan-mates. Hopefully Daishou and Natsu were also somewhere on the premises. And there was one more member of Daishou’s ilk that hadn’t been outside with the others, hiding somewhere in these rooms.</p>
<p>Yet there was no sign of them, no sounds, no heartbeats or breathing or even the old house creaking.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s brow furrowed as he came to the same conclusion Atsumu was reaching. The house had some sort of Illusion magic over it, buffering noises. Helped with privacy, sure, but fucking sucked in a situation like this.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna have to search the old fashioned way,” Osamu pointed out, finally having lowered the knife and quitting the fucking heart-eyes he was throwing at it.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Atsumu rubbed at his eyes, heart pounding. He knew it wouldn’t be as simple as ‘open door, find Shoyo and Natsu waiting, grab them and run’, but…</p>
<p>Yeah, it was fucking stupid to expect otherwise and he knew it. Still, he couldn’t be blamed for being hopeful. Especially if it meant the alternative was thinking about Shoyo already in Daishou’s clutches, hidden somewhere in the house…</p>
<p>He shuddered as his stomach dropped. Nope. No thanks. No way. Not thinking that.</p>
<p>“Atsumu-san!”</p>
<p>His head snapped to a doorway that appeared to lead into a hall. Shoyo’s voice calling for him.</p>
<p>Except…</p>
<p>“Help! Atsumu-san! Miya-san! Kageyama-san!”</p>
<p>Atsumu and Kageyama exchanged looks, suspicion reflected in blue eyes. He caught the mistake, too.</p>
<p>He turned to his brother, who for once, looked as though he was ready to defer to him without argument. Atsumu mouthed the word “trap”, the other two nodded in agreement, then Kageyama began moving his head around as though searching for something.</p>
<p>The twins exchanged questioning looks before focusing on the other man, whose blue eyes were now focused on something above and to the side.</p>
<p>A moment later, Kageyama focused on the two of them, the twins giving matching expectant looks. He held his hand up, tiny flames lightning on his fingertips before quickly extinguishing, then pointed up above.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes widened as he figured out the charades. Shoyo was upstairs.</p>
<p>Inspecting the room, he found a staircase to the side, narrow but in good shape, and pointed over at them.</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded in response then seemed to think about something, focus on something they couldn’t see. He flashed all ten fingers five times then tapped his shoe then pointed left in another round of charades.</p>
<p>Fifty steps to the left.</p>
<p>Atsumu gave a thumbs up before running through some hand signs of his own. He waved a finger between the other two and pointed to the door that led to the hall, where the voice was still calling out for them. Then he tapped his own chest and pointed up. </p>
<p>Osamu looked like he wanted to argue, brow furrowing, disapproving. Then he stabbed Atsumu in the chest with his finger as he mouthed the words “Be. Care. Ful”.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Atsumu waved his brother off and stepped away, only for his arm to be grabbed. He turned back to find the imploring look on his twin’s face, the desperation… the belief that Atsumu was planning to not come back. Atsumu just grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug before pushing him into Kageyama and rushing for the stairs.</p>
<p>He honestly didn’t know if he’d be coming back. The Hinatas were for sure and if nothing else, they needed Osamu to survive so he could help watch over them in Atsumu’s absence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Atsumu was gonna get his dumb ass killed, Osamu just knew it. But Kageyama was tugging on his wrist and Osamu knew he couldn’t go after the fucking idiot the way he wanted to, couldn’t try and stop whatever dumb-fuck idea was running through his head. He had to figure out who the hell was trying to trick them into believing Hinata was in another room calling out to them and get them under their control as they had the rest of the Clan.<p>Shit, fuck, shit.</p>
<p>Fuck, shit, fuck.</p>
<p>Damn it all to hell.</p>
<p>Osamu glared. Hard. His jaw ticked as he grit his teeth in frustration and anger. His eyes started to sting but he refused to give in, focusing on the aggravation his brother caused in him.</p>
<p>Fingers laced with his, squeezing, and Osamu sniffed hard, turning to Kageyama. Kageyama, who’d made a deal with the devil to not only save his own sister, but save the twins, too, hopeful that Daishou would actually follow through with it.</p>
<p>Both twins.</p>
<p>Because he’d known Atsumu’s death would affect Osamu more than anything.</p>
<p>Fuck, fuck, shit.</p>
<p>They needed to get whatever asshole was crying out for them once more so they could go ahead and go after his idiot brother, make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>Stop him from whatever suicide mission he was probably on.</p>
<p>Nodding at Kageyama, Osamu headed for the hallway, taking in rich mahogany and gold accents and well polished everything. He absently wondered who actually cleaned all this shit, since none of them really seemed the type, only to shove it aside, knowing it didn’t matter. No one was gonna be left in order to keep it up or enjoy the cleanliness.</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san!! Please! Where are you?!" the fake Hinata cried out once more and even Osamu felt his chest get tight at the sound of desperation in his voice, at the idea that his brother's Mate could be in trouble. Credit where credit was due, it was a damn good copy.</p>
<p>Shame he was using honorifics. The real Hinata had dropped those with Atsumu days ago.</p>
<p>The hallway opened up into a grand foyer, split staircase curled around both sides, leading up to a landing that stretched over the alcove they'd just stepped out of. Osamu could pick up a rapid heartbeat coming from the right, the same direction the voice seemed to be coming from, another trick to lead them into whatever trap had been set.</p>
<p>It had to be a <i>Ongaku</i> at work. Only a Music Kitsune could be capable of such convincing sounds.</p>
<p>Osamu wondered if maybe that's what happened to the others, if Hinata was lured away and singled out, if Ushijima and Suga were then tricked by this same fake Hinata once they realized he was gone. Would following the voice lead them to the Leader? Or had the <i>Ongaku</i> known to keep them separated?</p>
<p>Either way, it was unclear if they should go to the voice, or head the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Kageyama looked at him with an expectant lift to his brow, like he was wondering the same thing, and Osamu… Osamu could only shrug helplessly, cluelessly.</p>
<p>Maybe knowing it was a trap would help them out?</p>
<p>Releasing Kageyama's hand, Osamu made a bursting motion with his fingers, trying to mimic flames erupting. And luckily for him, he was understood, the <i>Kasai</i> producing a small ball of blue fire in the center of his palm. With a smile, he adjusted his grip on his borrowed knife then cautiously made his way over to the right.</p>
<p>The door was halfway open, giving a peek into a study. Stereotypical overstuffed bookshelves, green velvet, mahogany furniture, the same color and decor scheme continuing from the hall. Their footsteps were near silent on the hardwood floor and Osamu found himself wishing Atsumu was there. The asshole was the one who had his Mastery of Illusions Tail, Osamu more skilled at mental manipulations. But he couldn’t find any minds to manipulate, couldn’t find anyone to trick, just that phony heartbeat and false Hinata voice.</p>
<p>The squeak of his shoes disappeared entirely and he snapped his head to Kageyama, who gave him a short nod. Apparently Illusions were something he could do, another item to add to the list of shit he didn’t know about this guy but was slowly learning. He wondered what other Tails Kageyama had, hoped he had his Elemental Mastery one considering the fire he was currently wielding.</p>
<p>At the door, they moved to either side of the frame, exchanging looks. Kageyama pulled a series of motions with his free hand, signalling that he’d go first, Osamu watching behind them.</p>
<p>Which…</p>
<p>His chest grew tight at the thought of Kageyama putting himself in the way of danger like that, his skin prickling uncomfortably. Yeah, he wasn’t too thrilled on that idea, but… but he had to admit it made sense. Kageyama was ready and fully capable of attacking first should something pop out, while Osamu’s Powers rendered him unable at that moment.</p>
<p>Fucking hell, he hoped the next place they moved to was a fucking beach town. Seemed only fair.</p>
<p>So while everything in him felt ill and rioted against the idea, Osamu nodded at Kageyama’s proposal, glancing around as the other man peeked into the room.</p>
<p>Then pulled his head back out.</p>
<p>Then crouched down, his hands open with the heels of them pressed together, held horizontally as he let the flames… let the flames spread out from them and cover the entire floor of the study.</p>
<p>The blue fire spread quickly, floating over the hardwood floors by mere centimeters. It was a beautiful sight in all honesty, the control needed to make sure that he didn’t ignite anything, the strength shown to make it cover the large room. Osamu found himself gaping at it, his heart pounding and chest swelling in a sense of pride.</p>
<p> A swear came out in a voice distinctively <i>not</i> Hinata’s, followed by the sound of a chair scraping and wood creaking, drawing Osamu’s attention.</p>
<p>“The desk,” Kageyama stated with a sense of calm that Osamu most definitely didn’t feel. Peeking inside, Osamu noted that the desk chair was really the only thing out of place, pulled out while the chairs under other tables were tucked in neatly.</p>
<p>The <i>Ongaku</i> must’ve pulled it out in order to climb on top of the table, still pulling an Illusion to keep himself hidden.</p>
<p>“Might as well show yourself since we know where ya are!” Osamu called out, shifting so Kageyama could stand up. His palms were still aimed into the room, but the flames were pushing back, rising up higher as they went, encircling the desk. “Or ya can stay there and burn, fine with us.”</p>
<p>Kageyama snorted, the two of them carefully entering the room.</p>
<p>“<i><b>Don’t come any closer</b></i>,” an unknown voice Commanded and…</p>
<p>And they both stopped, barely two meters in.</p>
<p>“<i><b>Stay right where you are</b></i>.”</p>
<p>Glue seemed to form on the soles of his shoes, fixing him in place. Osamu wouldn’t be able to move, even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Turning to the side, he found Kageyama sneering in frustration as he tried to move his feet, his legs, getting no cooperation. His hands had dropped, but the fire still stood strong around the desk, and Osamu once again found himself impressed by his abilities.</p>
<p>Something flickered in that direction and Osamu switched his attention to the desk again, watching as the Illusion was dropped and a short man with tan skin and buzzed hair was revealed. Unsurprisingly, he was in the Nohebi uniform of an all black suit with a silver snake pin on the lapel and smug smirk on his face that had Osamu’s heart sinking.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>“<i><b>Drop the knife.</b></i>”</p>
<p>The knife fell to the ground with a clatter. Osamu cringed, both at the sound and at the fact that it was a thousand-and-twelve yen knife.</p>
<p>The smirk grew on the <i>Ongaku</i>, his glowing magenta eyes turning their attention to Kageyama. “<i><b>Douse the flames.</b></i>”</p>
<p>Kageyama’s lip curled back in a sneer, his fingers curled up into fists, and Osamu genuinely thought he was gonna try and fight it. Maybe he already was.</p>
<p>But instead, his blue eyes shifted over to Osamu, a pleading look to them, making Osamu’s heart disappear somewhere into the basement--if the house even had one. “I’m sorry,” Kageyama said meekly.</p>
<p>Osamu just shrugged it off. Wasn’t his fault. It was hard to go against an <i>Ongaku</i>. He’d learned that first hand.</p>
<p>The flames slowly lowered, grew smaller and smaller. Osamu’s heart began pounding harder and harder, wondering what was gonna happen next. Was the <i>Ongaku</i> gonna attack them? Was he just gonna leave them there frozen as he ran away? Was he gonna use his Powers to make them hurt each other or themselves?</p>
<p>They were fucked.</p>
<p>The flames went out entirely. The <i>Ongaku</i> actually bowed his head as he gave a “thank you” before he jumped down off the desk then smoothed out his suit.</p>
<p>The flames burst to life once more, encircling the <i>Ongaku</i> again, as Kageyama reached out and punched Osamu in the jaw.</p>
<p>The blow made Osamu fall to the ground… made him able to move his feet, made the spell void. In a rush, Osamu snatched up the knife and ran for the rival Kitsune, the fire dissipating again as he got close. It was nothing to grab hold of the motherfucker’s arms and wrap them around his back as he pressed the knife to his throat. Kageyama sped over to him and loosened the <i>Ongaku</i>’s tie enough to lift it up and gag him with it.</p>
<p>They quickly restrained the Kitsune with the fancy tiebacks from the green velvet curtains, hands behind his back, ankles tied together, body tied to a chair. Once he was taken care of, the pain began to throb in Osamu’s jaw, pulsing in time with his racing heart.</p>
<p>“Damn, Kageyama,” Osamu complained as he gingerly pressed against it. “Remind me not to piss ya off.”</p>
<p>Kageyama snorted. “I held back.”</p>
<p>Inari help him…</p>
<p>Osamu made a mental note to definitely never piss the man off, glancing around as he tried to figure out their next move. They needed someone to take care of this guy, they needed to find Ushijima and Suga, they needed to make sure Atsumu hadn’t gotten himself killed.</p>
<p>Fuck, he felt overwhelmed, his lungs shaking as he struggled to breathe.</p>
<p>No, he didn’t have fucking time for that. He could have a panic attack or breakdown or whatever later on. At that moment, he had too much to do, too much to figure out.</p>
<p>Noises came from behind and they both whipped around to the door, Osamu with his knife at the ready, Kageyama with another ball of fire in his palm. Okay, apparently the universe had decided what was coming next by sending them more people to fight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Burning.<p>Heat.</p>
<p>Like flames licking at him from the inside out.</p>
<p>It was all Shoyo could feel.</p>
<p>He was no longer aware of his body in space, of the strangely corporal shadow holding him, of his height or weight or anything else. Just fire, heat, burning.</p>
<p>Daishou continued to chuckle, continued to hold on to Natsu, who was now staring up at Shoyo with eyes widened by wonder. “Ah yes, there’s the little <i>Kasai</i>,” he remarked, amused and condescending. “I was wondering when your abilities would manifest. I must say though, I’m surprised you weren’t an early bloomer, especially when I heard about your little <i>incident</i> in high school.”</p>
<p>Shoyo went wide-eyed, his throat seizing up, the fire within cooling off slightly. No one else was supposed to know about that. His record was supposed to have been expunged. He’d paid his dues, was--mostly--following the restrictions the judge had put him under.</p>
<p>“I’m sure by now you’ve realized our little messages around town were a callout aimed your way. We were trying to get your attention, but it seems as though we also attracted the wrong sort. Who knew you’d have such loyal bodyguards? Too bad they aren’t here to help you now.”</p>
<p>Something twinged inside his chest… but not in a bad way… It wasn’t fear or upset or anything else negative, but rather… a sort of recognition.</p>
<p>Atsumu.</p>
<p>He was near.</p>
<p>Oh no, he was <i>near</i>, he was in <i>danger</i>, he was…</p>
<p>He was there to help and give Shoyo back up.</p>
<p>An odd sense of calm washed over him, releasing the tension from his muscles. He let the fire spread over him internally, let it heat him up, kept it at bay just enough to not let it overwhelm but stoked high enough to be able to call upon it when needed.</p>
<p>Just… not yet. Not while Daishou still held onto Natsu.</p>
<p>In calming, he was able to actually pinpoint Atsumu, able to practically <i>feel</i> him on the other side of the door. He just had to make sure that he didn’t give anything away, didn’t clue Daishou in on the <i>Kawa</i>’s presence so close to them.</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure I can’t handle you by myself?” Shoyo bluffed, sticking his nose in the air in a haughty manner he’d seen Oikawa do countless times over the past couple days, faking a confidence he most definitely didn’t have.</p>
<p>Daishou laughed, guffawed really, doubling over on top of Natsu. “Oh please. You are nothing more than a mere pup while I have nearly five-hundred years of existence on you. If you could handle me, you wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.”</p>
<p>As if to prove a point, he tightened the shadow’s hold on Shoyo, making him cry out in pain as he felt himself being crushed.</p>
<p>Daishou kept laughing, the sound grating, like nails on a chalkboard, and Shoyo gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back any more sounds. Inside, he could feel Atsumu move away and he mentally cried out for him, begged him to come back. It was obvious that Shoyo was in there, with Daishou. Why the hell would he leave?</p>
<p>“You really are a fucking idiot, Shoyo-kun, just like your father.”</p>
<p>Shoyo glared, the pain and discomfort forgotten as the fire burned brightly within him once more. “Fuck you,” he spat. “He was smart enough to hide his Power where you’d never be able to find it.”</p>
<p>“Not smart enough to hide his children from me though.”</p>
<p>“You sure about that? You said yourself you had a hard time tracking me down.”</p>
<p>Daishou narrowed his eyes, the smirk disappearing. Clearly he didn’t like being called out on his bullshit, being proven a failure in some sense.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s presence returned to Shoyo, in the room next to them, heading over to… to a door in the back corner. Oh man, Shoyo hoped like hell it was a connecting door or bathroom or something, that it would open up and Atsumu could come through.</p>
<p>He felt something tickle the back of his neck… felt water drops…</p>
<p>Oh… Maybe… </p>
<p>“Natsu,” he turned his attention to his sister, letting the urgency bleed into his voice. “Remember your swim lessons? Remember when you learned to hold your breath a real long time?”</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide again and she somehow managed to nod her head. Shoyo watched as her shoulders moved, as she took a deep breath to puff out her chest… and hold it.</p>
<p>“Good job, Nats.” He gave her a smile, proud, then felt the water drops slide away.</p>
<p>The door to the next room was kicked open before a practical tidal wave came rushing in, knocking into Daishou. The shadow gripping Shoyo dissipated as the shock caused the <i>Kukan</i> to drop his Powers and he dropped onto his feet, sneakers slipping on now wet hardwood as he rushed forward, as he tried to find his sister…</p>
<p>As he found her held aside on a separate wave of her own.</p>
<p>Atsumu emerged from the door, hands raised, his right swooping down so that the wave Natsu was on turned into a slide and allowed her to lower into Shoyo’s arms. He easily caught her, held her against him, relief making his eyes fill with tears.</p>
<p>“Go!” Atsumu cried out. “Get her outta here!” Both hands were now aimed in Daishou’s direction, trying to pin him back against the opposite wall by repeatedly pummeling him with water.</p>
<p>Shoyo hesitated, not wanting to leave Atsumu behind. There was absolutely no way he ever could, not against someone as sadistic and evil as the Void Kitsune. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill Atsumu, a man who was nothing to him, who offered him nothing. </p>
<p>But then Atsumu turned and gave him a fierce look, pleading, his mind made up. “<i>Go!</i>”</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Shoyo turned and ran out, Natsu still in his arms.</p>
<p>He sped down the stairs faster than he’d ever moved in his life, clutching onto Natsu, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. His heart was thundering and everything in him was screaming, torn between protecting her and protecting Atsumu and…</p>
<p>Two bodies suddenly came into view as he reached the bottom of the stairs, bringing him to such a fast stop that he nearly fell backwards. It took him a moment to recognize it was Osamu and Kageyama, both of them just as confused at his presence as he was at their’s.</p>
<p>But this was good, this was perfect. These were guys he could trust and rely on, especially…</p>
<p>A loud thud came from above and Shoyo jerked before handing his sister to Osamu. “Take her and go!” he yelled before turning and racing back up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Wait, wha--Hinata!”</p>
<p>“Just go!” He didn’t look back, not even when steps thundered behind him, only one heartbeat following.</p>
<p>Kageyama, the stench of cigarettes almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>Shoyo spared him a glance when he breached the landing and Kageyama shot him a glare.</p>
<p>“It would hurt Osamu if anything happened to Atsumu.”</p>
<p>Good enough for him, Shoyo thought, rushing back to the other room, hoping like hell he wasn’t too late.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Atsumu was getting <i>really</i> sick and fucking tired of being slammed against walls and cars and whatever the fuck else.<p>That shit fucking hurt.</p>
<p>He let out a groan as his back arched automatically, trying to get away from what had just bruised him. Which, naturally, put pressure on his head that had just bounced off the same wall, causing him to see stars swirling. His vision swam before him, head dizzying, eyes blurry, but he was still able to make out the black-clad figure striding over, the sneer on his face as he bared his fangs and snarled.</p>
<p>“You little fucker, constantly fucking up my plans!”</p>
<p>Atsumu was pretty sure he had a retort for that, somewhere in his jumbled brain. Not that he’d ever get a chance to actually find it and voice it, not with the way his collar was grabbed and he was yanked off the floor so Daishou could properly growl in his face.</p>
<p>“Should’ve killed you along with your asinine, interfering mother. Should’ve known you’d cause me nothing but grief.”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes widened at the startling confession, at the flippant way it had been shared. Then Daishou reared his free hand back and slammed his fist into Atsumu’s face. His head fell to the side, aching, burning, dizzying once again. By the time he lifted it back up, Daishou had readied his fist for another hit, slamming into the same exact spot. A third hit had tears swimming in Atsumu’s eyes as he was knocked to the ground, Daishou giving up his hold on his shirt.</p>
<p>“Not very smart of you,” he stated smugly and Atsumu tried to counter again, only…</p>
<p>Only his ears were picking up the sounds of two distinctive heartbeats, one that was now achingly familiar to him.</p>
<p>Shit. No.</p>
<p>Lifting his head, Atsumu tried to push up on his elbows, tried to get a clear picture of what was going on in the doorway. He hoped like hell he was hallucinating shit, that his brain had been jumbled around too much and was causing him to see shit that wasn’t there, but…</p>
<p>But he got the feeling that wasn’t the case.</p>
<p>Especially given the spine-chilling chuckle Daishou let out, victorious and evil.</p>
<p>“Ah, Shoyo-kun. Come to save your little bodyguard?” he asked in a smug condescending way that made Atsumu even more nauseous than the blows he’d received. “Very heroic and very stupid. But I’m sure you’ll figure out that latter part for yourself soon enough.”</p>
<p>Atsumu pushed himself to sit up, taking in the way Shoyo was standing in the threshold, hands balled into fists at his sides. His shoulders were rising and falling at a rapid rate, exaggerated, and he practically seethed in anger. Atsumu couldn’t entirely trust his eyes, but he was pretty sure Shoyo’s fists were glowing. He could only hope the guy had enough control to not burn them all alive.</p>
<p>Then again… the second heartbeat Atsumu was picking up… it wasn’t one he was all that familiar with. Hopefully it was Kageyama acting as back-up.</p>
<p>“The only stupid one here is you, for thinking you could mess with my family,” Shoyo snarled fiercely, sending a shiver up Atsumu’s back that was equal parts fear and admittedly arousal. His heart lurched in his chest and part of him believed he was included in the “family” thing, but he didn’t wanna get his hopes up too high. Not when everything was too fragile, not when there was no guarantee they were gonna make it out the house.</p>
<p>But Shoyo’s actual blooded family was somewhere, hopefully safe with the rest of the Clan, and Atsumu was gonna make sure that, if nothing else, Shoyo got out.</p>
<p>And he had.</p>
<p>Only for Shoyo to come back for some insane reason.</p>
<p>Atsumu needed to have a stern talk with him, he decided as he staggered to his feet, stumbling a couple steps as his head continued to spin and have issues recalibrating with the world.</p>
<p>Daishou cackled wildly, shaking his head in amusement and more of that condescending behavior of his. “Adorable. Simply adorable.” His smirk changed to a dark sneer. “Foolish as fuck also, but as I said, you’ll realize that for yourself soon enough.” He raised a single hand, black smoke swirling around it.</p>
<p>Atsumu didn’t think.</p>
<p>He lunged at Daishou, knocking him down.</p>
<p>Daishou snarled, teeth now all pointed fangs, claws scratching at Atsumu’s face. The sting was ignored as Atsumu wrapped his hands around the fucker’s throat.</p>
<p>He was thrown back again, yanked really. Black smoke had wrapped itself around his waist and flung him. Daishou rose up far too easily, aimed more of that smoke at Atsumu.</p>
<p>At his chest.</p>
<p>It felt as though he was being run through, the smoke piercing his sternum. He could feel it burning as it burrowed its way inside, making him cry out. Scream really. His entire body jerked at the pain, his skin prickling, his eyes screwing shut tight, his lungs aching as they filled with smoke and fire...</p>
<p>The air grew hotter, a loud <i>FWOOM</i> noise hitting his ears, and the pain subsided. He collapsed on the floor, to find Shoyo panting once more, Daishou glaring, his clothes smoldering.</p>
<p>“Why you little--”</p>
<p>Another blast of flame hit him, this time bright blue, Kageyama entering the room.</p>
<p>Atsumu tried to push himself up to help once more, only for his lungs to seize and his legs to give. Fuck, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything but gasp. His entire chest cavity from the inside out was burning, stinging, and he felt as though he couldn’t get any air.</p>
<p>He was vaguely aware of his name being called, of someone rushing forward… of more heartbeats.</p>
<p>Two people rushed forward. Their touches burned and he cried out as he flinched, as he tried to get away. His vision was blurring worse, eyes stinging with tears, the edges dark and fuzzy.</p>
<p>Bright light filled the room.</p>
<p>Sparks of Fox Fire emanated from hands.</p>
<p>Ushjima’s name was snarled.</p>
<p>Ushijima said something before a scream was let out, high pitched.</p>
<p>The light got brighter.</p>
<p>A window was smashed and someone fell.</p>
<p>Atsumu tried to see, tried to raise his head to find out who fell… his vision was filled with Shoyo instead, his warm hands cupping Atsumu’s face.</p>
<p>“‘Tsum, you gotta breathe, okay? Breathe for me.”</p>
<p>He wanted… god he wanted to do what Shoyo asked. He wanted to be so good, to prove himself a worthy Mate.</p>
<p>But his lungs were rattling, his chest burning. Whatever Daishou had done… it was still in there, scratching and clawing at his insides.</p>
<p>A weak smile pulled up his lips, his hand  shaky as he tried to raise it to Shoyo’s face. Shoyo grabbed hold and pressed Atsumu’s knuckles to his lips, pressed his hand to his chest.</p>
<p>“C’mon, baby, <i>breathe</i>.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. He couldn’t. It was the one request Shoyo had made that he’d never be able to fulfill.</p>
<p>“Love. You.” He gasped, his voice a weak rasp.</p>
<p>The black creeping at the edge of his vision completely swallowed his eyes. His lungs stopped working.</p>
<p>Everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep.</p>
<p>As always, love to Ingrid, Pandora, the Osakage Knights, and all those who yelled at me over the last chapter 😌</p>
<p>Only one chapter and the epilogue after this. Next update will be Sunday Nov 15th.</p>
<p>Feel free to yell more on here or on Twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO</h3>
</div><p>“Toshi!”</p>
<p>Suga’s cry right by Shoyo’s ear felt distant.</p>
<p>Then again, everything felt distant, like he wasn’t quite connected with his body.</p>
<p>Maybe he wasn’t. Nothing felt real. Not as he stared at Atsumu’s motionless body, his… his eyes were closed… his muscles slack… his body slumped… his chest not moving… his heart not beating.</p>
<p>A scream was heard elsewhere outside, loud and anguished… Osamu. Shoyo didn’t need to see to know it was him. It was the same scream he’d let out when Natsu had been taken.</p>
<p>Kageyama swore, turned to the doorway as footsteps thundered throughout the house.</p>
<p>Suga called Ushijima’s name again, with more urgency, as he… as he went to touch Atsumu.</p>
<p>Shoyo moved. Finally moved. He yelled out a fierce “no!”, vaguely aware of the claws on his hand as he grabbed Suga’s arms.</p>
<p>“Shoyo, I need to--”</p>
<p>“<i>Don’t fucking touch him!</i>”</p>
<p>The air rippled around him. Broad arms grabbed him around his waist and hauled him back, claws scratching Suga. Shoyo flailed, fought against the hold as he was forcibly dragged away. He needed to help, he needed to be by Atsumu, he needed… fuck, he needed this asshole to let him go.</p>
<p>“Atsumu, wake your ass up, you asshole!” he screeched, just as footsteps reached the threshold, as bodies collided somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>“Lemme the fuck go, Kageyama!”</p>
<p>Definitely Osamu.</p>
<p>Struggles broke out as both desperately fought to get closer to the… the… he was unconscious, that was all. Just unconscious. And, and, and the lack of a heartbeat, it was his ears playing tricks.</p>
<p>Ushijima crouched by Atsumu, blocking Shoyo’s vision long enough for him and Suga to carefully lay him flat on the floor. Shoyo clawed at the thick forearms around him, the owner not moving, not relenting.</p>
<p>Suga lay a palm flat on Atsumu’s chest, eyes going black, and Shoyo struggled more.</p>
<p>“Fuck, where’s Sakusa when you need him?” a voice grunted by his ear.</p>
<p>“I can go fetch him,” someone volunteered nearby.</p>
<p>“Daishou infected him with something,” Suga stated and Shoyo felt his stomach drop out completely. “I can get it out but I don’t know what it’ll do to him.”</p>
<p>“Do it!” Shoyo cried out, breathless, and it was only then that he realized he was sobbing. His face burned from it, throat swollen, and he wasn’t sure if the tension in his chest was from upset or his captor tightening his hold on him. “Help him, <i>please</i>.”</p>
<p>“Suga, fuckin’ do it!” Osamu added with much more ferocity, a slight rasp in his words that lent itself to fangs having descended, his accent more slurred than ever.</p>
<p>Suga gave them both hard looks then turned to Ushijima, who nodded in confirmation. With a deep breath, he pressed his hand firmer against Atsumu’s chest…</p>
<p>Shoyo held his breath.</p>
<p>Osamu began muttering a string of swears like a prayer.</p>
<p>Black smoke swirled in the air, rising from Atsumu’s mouth, out the window Daishou had crashed through when Ushijima had overpowered him and set him ablaze. Once it dissipated, when nothing else was coming out… Shoyo listened…</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Suga’s hands were replaced by Ushijima’s, that bright white light streaming from them once again. Shoyo could make out the mirage of his ears and Tails, the shining aura of the powerful Kitsune. But rather than being in awe as he had the first time he witnessed this, he… he was anxious, heart skittering in his chest, body trembling against the sturdy one still holding him.</p>
<p>A thump.</p>
<p>Small, quiet.</p>
<p>Another.</p>
<p>Then another.</p>
<p>A slow, steady rhythm, followed by the rasping rattle of damaged lungs.</p>
<p>Atsumu was alive. He was alive he was alive he was alive.</p>
<p>He was <i>alive</i>.</p>
<p>Shoyo sagged as sobs wracked him, relieved more than anything else. Slowly and carefully he was lowered to the ground, feet barely touching the wood floor before he was rushing his boyfriend, his love, his <i>Mate</i>. He collapsed on top of him, head buried in the crook of his neck as he inhaled that freshly fallen rain scent, as he felt the pulse in his neck throb, even if it was weak. He felt Osamu crash onto his brother on the other side, felt the way he punched Atsumu’s chest and called him a “fuckin’ moron”, crying just as hard.</p>
<p>No one else moved.</p>
<p>Nothing else mattered in that moment.</p>
<p>Natsu was safe with the Clan and Atsumu was alive and Shoyo didn’t want for anything else.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Osamu was unaware of time, unaware of how much was passing, if it was even passing at all.<p>At some point, Ushijima urged them to move, to take Atsumu down to the cars so they could take him home. Osamu and Kageyama moved with care to pick him up, Hinata hovering nearby, chewing his lip raw. Osamu was pretty sure he smelled blood, but he had no idea whose it was, if it was fresh or just lingering.</p>
<p>Somehow they made it downstairs, out the front door. Daishou’s minions were all tied up, lumped together in the middle of the yard, watched over by Daichi and Kuroo. One of the SUVs was already started up, Akaashi behind the wheel in case of an emergency getaway. In the second row was Bokuto, lap full of clingy shivering Natsu.</p>
<p>Shoyo broke away to snatch her up, holding her close as they both cried, as he rasped out apologies like anything was his fault.</p>
<p>Bokuto climbed out and Kageyama and Osamu somehow got Atsumu into the car, his upper half cradled by his twin. Shoyo got in the opposite side, both Atsumu’s legs and Natsu on his lap. Discussions were held outside, but Osamu couldn’t listen, didn’t wanna listen. He just kept stroking his hand through his brother’s hair. </p>
<p>Fuck. He’d nearly lost his brother. He’d had the feeling that Atsumu would do something reckless and idiotic and potentially deadly but…</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>Arms carefully wrapped around him from behind, the scent of tobacco and nicotine and a hint of woodsmoke invading his lungs as Kageyama got as close as possible with a seat in between them. Osamu sniffed, let out a shuddering breath, and made a mental note to berate the shit out of his brother once he’d recovered.</p>
<p>More bodies filled the SUV and Osamu spared enough of a glance outside to note Ushijima, Daichi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi lingering in the yard. Staying behind in the yard, judging by the other car starting up and both of them pulling off. He absently wondered if Oikawa was bitching about being used as an Uber again or if he understood the gravity of shit enough to just shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>Osamu was so tired.</p>
<p>He let his eyes close, the rocking of the car lulling him to sleep.</p>
<p>A gentle nudge woke him up sometime later and he opened his eyes to find the SUV parked in the driveway by the house. Things were fuzzy as he and Kageyama carefully got Atsumu out, carefully carried him upstairs, Hinata following with Natsu in his arms.</p>
<p>They laid him down in the middle of his bed and… and Osamu honestly wanted to lay down with him, just like when they were kids and one of them was upset. But it wasn’t his place, not anymore. Not with Hinata.</p>
<p>Kageyama left the room.</p>
<p>Osamu moved to follow.</p>
<p>Hinata grabbed his wrist.</p>
<p>He looked up to a tired smile, weak, probably all that Hinata could manage. His eyes were red and puffy, lower lip swollen from being chewed on, face streaked with dried tears.</p>
<p>Not that Osamu could say much. He probably looked the same.</p>
<p>“Stay,” Hinata croaked and Osamu sagged in relief.</p>
<p>They crawled into bed, one on either side of Atsumu, one holding each of his hands. Natsu dozed on Hinata’s other side, crashed out from everything, and Osamu felt nauseous at the idea of that innocent little girl living her life with the traumatic memories of this day.</p>
<p>Fuck, he hoped like hell that Ushijima had some sort of therapist amongst all his connections with other Kitsunes.</p>
<p>“He apologized to me earlier,” Hinata rasped and it took Osamu a moment to realize he was talking about Atsumu. Brown eyes were focused on Atsumu’s still sleeping face, the frown creasing his brows, the pained pull of his lips.</p>
<p>The nausea intensified. He wished like hell he had Ushijima’s healing abilities so he could help his brother out, take away some of his pain as his body struggled to fix itself.</p>
<p>“He said he was a bad boyfriend for not protecting me,” Hinata went on, sniffing. “‘Cause when I got my dad’s Powers it nearly knocked me off his shoulders and then Natsu was taken. He said it was because he was doing a bad job.”</p>
<p>Osamu snorted and rolled his eyes, resisting the temptation to flick his brother’s forehead. “Yeah, that sounds like ‘Tsumu alright.”</p>
<p>Hinata made an agreeing hum, glancing at his sister briefly. “I told him it wasn’t his fault. The Power overwhelmed me and Natsu being taken was out of nowhere, no one could’ve seen that coming. Dunno if he believed me or not.”</p>
<p>Chances were he hadn’t, but Osamu didn’t say that out loud. Made sense that Atsumu would believe he needed to atone for his fuck-ups somehow and in his pea-brain, that would mean sacrificing himself.</p>
<p>Explained a lot.</p>
<p>“But now, I kinda get where he was coming from, because I feel like a jinx right now,” Hinata went on and Osamu frowned in confusion. “He’s had two major brain injuries since meeting me.”</p>
<p>Osamu snorted so bad it gave him a headache. “‘Tsumu is a fucking idiot. He would've gotten brain damage somehow someway at some point. Plus I don’t think he’d blame you for it any more than you blame him for falling or for Natsu.” He gave the other man an imploring look, watching as he twisted his lips in consideration. “Only thing ya can do is just. Watch out for each other from here on out.”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded, his jaw cracking as he yawned.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep. If he wakes up, I’ll wake ya, too.”</p>
<p>No argument, just eyes closing, then soft snores that matched Atsumu’s, their hearts beating perfectly in sync.</p>
<p>A deep sigh left him, eyes heavy but he fought it. Outside the door, another heart was beating rhythmically. Shit was complicated everywhere Osamu turned and he shoved all thoughts aside, focusing instead on his brother and hoping like hell the fucking moron woke up soon.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Tobio wanted to go into the bedroom, wanted to be there for Osamu… but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Besides, he wasn’t really all that great at comfort, had no experience with it. He’d always been the one who needed to receive it and it had been so long that he wasn’t sure he could call upon any memories to use as a guide.<p>So instead, he hovered nearby, awkward, unsure…</p>
<p>Soft footsteps padded down the hallway and he lifted his head to find the long-haired Kitsune scuffing his way over in… in honest to Inari cat slippers. His eyebrows twitched up in surprise before he schooled his features, straightening up and stepping away from the door so he didn’t disturb anyone inside.</p>
<p>The Kitsune paused before him, stared up at him, and his eyes flashed the bright yellow of a <i>Jikan</i> once more. Tobio held his breath, feeling like he was being inspected and that his next move would be of vital importance.</p>
<p>A moment later and his eyes dimmed to their natural golden hue, thin fingers tucking his hair behind his ear. Tobio swallowed hard as he waited, grew distracted by the tiger made of rhinestones on his hoodie, the way the hallway light glittered off them and made it sparkle.</p>
<p>“Kenma,” he introduced himself, speaking so suddenly that Tobio flinched. A bemused smile quirked the corner of his lips and he slipped a hand out from the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie, folded piece of paper in his hand. “This is Miwa’s number. I’m friends with the <i>Jikan</i> in her Clan, who apparently is expecting you to call your sister.”</p>
<p>Tobio inhaled sharply, his hand trembling as he carefully took the slip of paper like it was made of hundred year old delicate lace and was liable to shatter if he held it too hard. His breathing grew tremulous as he unfolded it, as he took in ten numbers that felt as though they weighed ten tons on his soul.</p>
<p>“Do me a favor?” Kenma prompted and Tobio raised his eyes to him, ready to agree to damn near anything. “Don’t fall back on your usual habits. Osamu deserves better than that.” He tapped at the paper and Tobio peered down to…</p>
<p>To see a doodle of Vabo-chan.</p>
<p>Or a Vabo-chan <i>keychain</i>.</p>
<p>He remembered Osamu’s strange fascination with it, remembered talks over volleyball, remembered moments that made his heart flutter both at that time and in present time. Osamu deserved better than a lot of what Tobio had to offer in all honesty.</p>
<p>Looking back up, he found himself alone in the hallway, Kenma practically disappearing into thin air.</p>
<p>Well fuck.</p>
<p>The implication was clear though, that Tobio wasn’t to run without saying goodbye.</p>
<p>Refolding the paper, he slipped it into his pocket, then headed back to the room. Cautiously, he opened the door to peek inside, finding four bodies all laying together in bed. Finding Osamu raising his head to peer behind himself at who was there. His hand reached out, beckoning Tobio closer, and…</p>
<p>And Tobio went.</p>
<p>He took Osamu’s hand.</p>
<p>He let himself be pulled onto the bed, cradling Osamu from behind with his arm wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled his nose into Osamu’s neck, inhaling the scent of sea salt, recalling their time at the beach when he’d come so close to kissing him, only to give in the next day.</p>
<p>Pressing his lips to gray hair, he wondered how many more moments like that they’d have left.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The air was still sticky with lingering humidity that decided to hang around, despite the sun having set hours ago. The fighting was over, but things weren’t done, weren’t wrapped up just yet. Clean-up had to happen, decisions over the house, over the surviving members of Daishou’s Clan.<p>Who turned out to be everyone except Daishou himself.</p>
<p>Which, of course, needed to be questioned and investigated.</p>
<p>Daichi let out a sigh as he glanced around, hands on his hips. The minions had all been properly cuffed and put into the back of the armored van owned by the <i>Shugoshas</i>, the Kitsune world’s version of law enforcement and armed forces combined. In the distance, Ushijima was talking to their Squad Leader, a short man with wheat colored hair named Yaku. Near them, a tall lanky man with silver hair was zipping up the body bag containing Daishou’s lifeless corpse--or what was left of it--closing the chapter on him.</p>
<p>“Good riddance,” a familiar voice scoffed from Daichi’s right and he didn’t bother fighting the smirk that curled one side of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, can’t say I disagree.” Turning, he found a guy he hadn’t seen in years, wicked smirk on his face, fangs on full display. Yamamoto Taketora’s hair was still cut in a mohawk as it had been back when Daichi had still been a member of the <i>Shugoshas</i>, only now it was bleached a golden yellow, and his ears now both held black circular gauges. But the rest of him appeared unchanged, dressed in the same black Dri-Fit shirt and tactical pants as the rest of his crew, hands resting on his utility belt.</p>
<p>“Not a lotta people have anything positive to say about him.”</p>
<p>Yamamoto made an agreeing noise. “Couple of his cronies are already squealing. I’m sure they’re hoping we’ll let ‘em off easier if they cooperate.”</p>
<p>Daichi’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the area once more, the destruction left behind. Trees had been ripped up and obliterated. Mountains of earth and rock had been lifted and broken. Scorch marks littered the ground from who knew what. The roof of the porch was collapsing on one side as the supportive columns had been broken underneath.</p>
<p>A fucking mess, but not the worst he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“Makin’ ya long for the old days?” Yamamoto teased with a couple nudges from his elbow.</p>
<p>Daichi glared, surveyed the damage again… thought of Tetsurou waiting for him at home, hopefully with a warm bath and a cold beer waiting.</p>
<p>“Nah,” he answered, smile on his face. “I’m good where I’m at.”</p>
<p>Yamamoto hummed, shuffling from foot to foot, and even if they didn’t have decades of camaraderie and time together under their belts, Daichi would still be able to tell he had something to say.</p>
<p>Wasn’t hard to guess what it would be.</p>
<p>Who it would be about.</p>
<p>Daichi let out a sigh, running a hand over his hair. “He’s fine. He wasn’t here.”</p>
<p>A muscle in Yamamoto’s jaw twitched and he stood up straighter, stiffened up, all a ploy, a cover. “Yeah, I wasn’t gonna--”</p>
<p>“Yes, you were,” Daichi interrupted, watching the red flush spread across the other man’s cheekbones. “It’s understandable though. Honestly surprised it took you this long to ask.”</p>
<p>A humorless laugh left Yamamoto at that, self-deprecating, and he scratched at his jaw, stubble rasping. “I, uh. My tour is almost done.”</p>
<p>Well. That was certainly news. And considering it was the first he’d heard of it, Kenma was unaware of this little fact. Or he <i>was</i> aware, but nothing would come of it so to him, it wasn’t worth mentioning.</p>
<p>“What’re you gonna do?” he asked in cautious curiosity. End of tour meant that he could fully be done with the <i>Shugoshas</i> or he could extend his contract, although sometimes if a Kitsune was particularly skilled or needed, the Leaders could try and entice them to stay. Yamamoto had always been really good at his job, had probably only gotten better. There was a very good chance they’d want him to stay and would do everything they could to keep him around.</p>
<p>“Dunno yet,” Yamamoto sniffed, shrugging like it was no big deal rather than trying to decide if he wanted to dedicate the next fifty years of his life to fighting, putting said life at risk. “I’ve still got some time left, then a while after that to make up my mind.”</p>
<p>Daichi nodded, remembering that from his own time. “Your indecision explains why I’m only just now hearing about this.”</p>
<p>He winced at that, scratched at his jaw again. “Yeeeeah. Don’t suppose you could--”</p>
<p>“No,” Daichi cut him off firmly, regardless of what he’d been about to ask.</p>
<p>He couldn’t make the decision for him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t give him any real valuable advice.</p>
<p>He most definitely couldn’t pass on any messages to other parties.</p>
<p>Turning, he leveled the <i>Shugosha</i> with a hard look. “Talk to him yourself. That’s all I’m gonna say.”</p>
<p>Yamamoto winced more, turning his head away sharply.</p>
<p>Ushijima waved him over.</p>
<p>Daichi slapped Yamamoto’s back and wished him luck before heading over to his Leader. Shit with Daishou may have been over and close to fully resolved but… but it felt as though everything else was just getting started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the final chapter! *off-key kazoo*</p>
<p>No but in all seriousness, this is the final chapter. Only the epilogue left, then this story is all done.</p>
<p>Once more, love to all who review, especially Ingrid, Pandora, and the OsaKage Knights. </p>
<p>Epilogue goes up in five days, Friday November 20th. Until then, please let me know what you think here or tweet me (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE</h3>
</div><p>When they were moving into this house, decorating and picking out furniture and all that shit, Atsumu had actually thrown out the idea of getting a water bed. He figured it just made sense, a way to stay connected to his element even while asleep.</p>
<p>Oikawa and Kuroo had given him a ton of shit for it, of fucking course, making jokes about seventies pornos that really only made sense to them. So Atsumu had given up on the idea and instead had gotten a California king size bed with a memory foam mattress.</p>
<p>He’d fucking hated those guys for it, hated that he’d given in.</p>
<p>Until he slowly regained consciousness, awareness bleeding in. His lungs ached and his throat burned. His eyes felt puffy and sore. His cheek stung where he'd been clawed. His body felt heavy… really heavy… not just a fatigued heavy but… </p>
<p>Yep. That was definitely someone laying on him.</p>
<p>Sorta. Blinking, he found two arms draped over his stomach from either side, a head on his shoulder, leg over his…</p>
<p>Shoyo was on his left, half laying on him, and on his other side, Atsumu could make out a head of messy red hair. On Atsumu’s right was Osamu, dark hair and an arm draped over him, too. Kageyama, he figured, judging by the smell of cigarettes and how Osamu was actually voluntarily spooning someone.</p>
<p>An amused snort worked its way out, irritating his throat, and he began hacking and coughing, body curling up in response. Oh fuck, his lungs burned more, chest hurting, stomach muscles clenched and aching.</p>
<p>Bodies stirred on either side of him and his name was called out in concern by two different voices, but he waved them all away with his hand, still coughing. Someone moved and through tear-blurred eyes he caught sight of Kageyama heading to the bathroom. Water ran through the sink, filling a glass, and the man returned with a cup of water just as Atsumu’s coughs finally subsided.</p>
<p>Thank fuck. He was about to volunteer for a tracheotomy if it meant he could get rid of the burning scratchiness in his throat.</p>
<p>He chugged it down, gave his thanks when it was gone, and when he handed it back to Kageyama, he found himself with a lapful of Natsu, her small arms wrapped around his neck tightly.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu! You’re okay!”</p>
<p>Oh thank an even bigger fuck, Natsu was okay, too.</p>
<p>He hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he rasped, barely sounding like himself.</p>
<p>His eyes cut to the side, finding Shoyo watching him, his face splotchy and puffy, eyes red and wet, and it was barely a second after Atsumu opened one arm to beckon him close that Shoyo was clinging to him, too. Not wanting to be outdone, Osamu hugged him from the other side and Atsumu had to shut his eyes tight, the sounds of various hiccuping sobs filling his ears and bringing his own tears into production.</p>
<p>Everyone he loved most in the world was surrounding him, all of them perfectly safe and okay and unharmed. They were all home, safe and sound, and the relief had him breaking down in sobs just as fiercely as everyone else.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Feeling awkward and unwelcome once more, Tobio slipped out of the bedroom, hovering uselessly in the hallway. He honestly had no idea where exactly to go, not sure how welcome he would be amongst all the others. Really, he wanted to shower and go back to sleep, but it wasn’t quite an option in a house that wasn’t his.<p>Maybe if he knew where Osamu’s room was…</p>
<p>Had to be close, right? Judging by what he’d just witnessed, by the fact that the two of them were always together at the <i>conbini</i>, Tobio figured it had to be close.</p>
<p>There were a whole lotta doors though.</p>
<p>And a whole lotta people in this Clan, therefore a whole lotta chances to fuck up and go in the wrong room.</p>
<p>Hovering in the hallway was awkward as fuck, yes, but also the safest option.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>A deep heartbeat reached his ears and he turned in the direction of the first-floor stairs, watching as Ushijima was slowly revealed. His own heart began pounding, feeling starstruck again in the presence of a legendary figure.</p>
<p>Not that the rest of his Clan saw him that way. Sure, they saw him as a Leader and respected him as such, but it wasn’t in the awe-struck way Tobio had always heard others refer to Ushijima.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered.</p>
<p>Straightening up, Tobio was paranoidly aware of the sweat and dirt covering him, of the fact that he reeked of cigarettes and smoke, of the worn jogging clothes he’d put on that morning and hadn’t had the chance to change yet.</p>
<p>Fucking scrub.</p>
<p>“Kageyama,” Ushijima greeted and Tobio fought the urge to give a full bow, settling for an incline of his head as he stepped aside to let the Leader pass, even though there was plenty room for even someone as large as him to get by.</p>
<p>But instead of continuing on his way to the third floor staircase, Ushijima drew to a stop before Tobio, towering over him, intimidating even in casual jeans and a t-shirt, even covered in dirt and dust, even with his previously immaculate swept aside hair messy and in disarray. “I was hoping to speak with you.”</p>
<p>Tobio’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, heart racing away from him again. His stomach churned and he felt as though he was in major trouble.</p>
<p>Shit. This was probably about the lying and the hiding who he was, making that deal with Daishou. This was gonna be his punishment. He could only imagine what the man could come up with, his Powers granting him a hold over life and death.</p>
<p>Shit, shit, shit some more.</p>
<p>Ushijima’s eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing and one corner of his lips pulled up in an awkward motion that was most likely supposed to be a reassuring smile, but didn’t hold that effect. “There’s no need to be nervous,” he stated, and Tobio didn’t quite believe him. “I spoke with the rest of the Clan.”</p>
<p>Fuck. <i>Definitely</i> didn’t believe him.</p>
<p>“I would like to extend an invitation to you to join us.”</p>
<p>Tobio jolted from surprise, his heart stopping.</p>
<p>Okay. Not what he expected to hear.</p>
<p>Ever.</p>
<p>Exact opposite of what he expected really.</p>
<p>“Um,” he began. Paused. Glanced around nervously as his heart beat skittishly. His hands slipped into his pockets and…</p>
<p>And brushed against the folded slip of paper Kenma had given him earlier.</p>
<p>His sister’s number.</p>
<p>He honestly had no idea what would happen when he called her and it was wrong to assume they’d go off and form some sorta family unit Clan the way they had been before, especially if she was already in one.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>But he couldn’t count out the possibility of joining with her. And he couldn’t deny that the urge to run was still there, the habit of keeping everyone at arm’s length.</p>
<p>Turning his head, he looked at the door to Atsumu’s room, the door keeping him blocked off from Osamu. He wouldn’t mind spending more time with him, being with him.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t do that, not yet, not until things were settled with his sister.</p>
<p>“Ah. I understand,” Ushijima stated and this time, the smile on his face was easier, more genuine. Tobio peered up to find a true understanding in his eyes, and a slight sadness to his expression.</p>
<p>He felt like shit, even though he had the feeling the sadness wasn’t because of him or his indecisiveness. “I need time to think it over.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ushijima stated, inclining his head slightly. “I’m glad to hear that you wish to think it over and aren’t dismissing the idea entirely. I would prefer you to consider all options deeply and thoroughly so you know that it’s the right choice. But just know that my offer stands for life and you are more than welcome to change your mind and join us at any time.”</p>
<p>His words lifted some of the weight off Tobio’s shoulders and he nodded, accepting. </p>
<p>Grateful.</p>
<p>Ushijima gave him another awkward smile, followed by a pat on the shoulder that… that had Tobio honestly melting some. Because it was so… fatherly in its nature and it had been way, <i>way</i> too long since Tobio had had anyone like that in his life. He let the feeling flood him, let it warm him, and he let himself imagine experiencing it more often.</p>
<p>With one last squeeze of his shoulder, Ushijima pulled away and headed up the stairs Tobio had originally believed he was going for, leaving Tobio feeling shaken and uncertain.</p>
<p>He had a lot more shit to think over than originally believed.</p>
<p>The bedroom door opened and Tobio spun to find an exhausted looking Osamu exiting, his shoulders sagging, hair messy, eyes puffy and red. He startled at finding Tobio there before a tired smile formed on his face and he let his head drop on Tobio’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I need a shower and a nap,” he rasped, echoing Tobio’s earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>“Should I go home and let you take them?”</p>
<p>Fingers curled around his, squeezing possessively, and Osamu lifted his head to meet his eyes, gunmetal gray pleading with him. “Stay. Take ‘em with me.”</p>
<p>He should’ve said no.</p>
<p>He should’ve left.</p>
<p>He should…</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Fingers still intertwined, Osamu led Tobio to the door across the hall, to his room. It was dim, but he could make out the shapes of the bed with its perfectly made dark blue linens, the bureau opposite it, the flatscreen TV fixed to the wall right above. The only light came from a large aquarium on the same wall as the door and Tobio peeked closer to find it inhabited by several familiar fish.</p>
<p>“I found Nemo,” he quipped with a small smile, pointing to a clown fish as it swam around a pufferfish and yellow tang.</p>
<p>Osamu frowned, pouted really, and Tobio felt his chest get tight at the adorable sight of it. “Shut yer face,” he drawled, half-heartedly smacking his arm with the back of his hand before leading him further inside and to a door near the back left corner.</p>
<p>Tobio was able to make out the aqua color of the walls, the shelves scattered on the walls holding books or shells or both, jars of sand on one with labels he didn’t get a chance to make out, half melted candles of varying shapes and sizes scattered around.</p>
<p>The bathroom was fairly typical, white tile and porcelain, towels the same aqua color as the walls of his bedroom. Tobio expected something more ocean themed, like a cheesy showercurtain with a beach scene or fish stickers on the wall or painted mural of coral. But the no frills, no fancy decor fit Osamu’s personality much better.</p>
<p>Tobio wasn't entirely sure if the shell shaped decorative soaps fit him or not, but they definitely made him snicker.</p>
<p>Osamu pouted again and promptly steered him away from the counter.</p>
<p>Tobio snickered more at his reaction… then promptly shut down all bodily functions.</p>
<p>Because Osamu had whipped off his shirt.</p>
<p>And Inari be damned if it wasn't a breathtaking, mouthwatering sight. Smooth tan skin covering long lean muscles built by activity rather than the gym, broad shoulders and a trim waist. On his left pectoral was his <i>Umi</i> Mark, a ring with swirled lines resembling a tidal wave. Tobio felt his face heat up and his skin prickle and his cock twitch and he knew that if he wasn't so fucking tired he'd be at full mast right then and there.</p>
<p>Osamu cocked an eyebrow at him and Tobio wasn't sure if it was in reaction to <i>his</i> reaction or an inquisition as to why he still had his own clothes on.</p>
<p>So… he took his shirt off and tossed it aside.</p>
<p>Unable to handle another person's stare, Tobio kept his gaze firmly away, one arm crossed over to clutch at the other in admitted self-consciousness. The only other time he'd undressed around another person had been after volleyball practices years ago and it most definitely had a very different atmosphere surrounding it.</p>
<p>Fuck, his face was even hotter now, cheeks practically enflamed and…</p>
<p>And Osamu was breathing out a swear that… that sounded… <i>awestruck</i>.</p>
<p>Taking a chance, Tobio peeked at the other man, finding his half-lidded eyes fixated on his midsection.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Kageyama," he breathed out once again. "If I wasn't so mentally worn down I'd said 'fuck the shower' and drag ya to my bed."</p>
<p>A shiver zinged down his spine and he bit his lip, thinking he didn't have much of a problem with that. But he knew it would lead to future problems and Osamu needed more than the uncertainty Tobio would only be able to give.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he began then paused, scratching at the inside of his elbow. "Maybe some other time?"</p>
<p>Osamu blinked. And again. Then a couple times in rapid succession. "Okay. Yeah. Fuck, okay."</p>
<p>Tobio snickered again. "C'mon. Let's get us both washed up and in bed because I'm about to fall over and I'm sure you are, too."</p>
<p>As if on cue, Osamu wobbled, then nodded. "You ain't wrong," he admitted with a self-deprecating laugh. Then his hands went to the waistband of his shorts and…</p>
<p>Tobio sharply turned away in favor of locating the taps and turning the water on. "I dunno how hot you want it."</p>
<p>"Hot as it'll go."</p>
<p>Tobio glanced over his shoulder, keeping his eyes firmly up, watching as Osamu shrugged. </p>
<p>"Cold natured."</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>Tobio had heard when he was a kid that ninety-some percent of the time, Kitsune Mates were opposites, a balance, a yin and yang. Osamu being <i>Umi</i> and cold natured matched perfectly with Tobio being <i>Kasai</i> and his being hot all the time.</p>
<p>Not that they were Mates.</p>
<p>Although really… was it all that bad a thought to have? He no longer had to worry about being caught as a Kitsune, no longer had to worry over judgment. And Osamu being the same meant they had plenty years with which they could be together.</p>
<p>And also plenty years for Tobio to figure himself out, figure out what he wanted, where he wanted to be. Plenty years for him to get over his parents, to figure out the true source of his fear that caused his reluctance.</p>
<p>That train of thought was one for another day, when he wasn't feeling exhausted and overwhelmed from everything else and could actually <i>think</i>.</p>
<p>A weight draped over his back, Osamu yawning against his bare shoulder, and Tobio patted the top of his head as he adjusted the water.</p>
<p>"Let's get you washed up."</p>
<p>Osamu made a grumbling noise that sounded like an agreement, pulling away, and Tobio… Tobio finally divested himself of the rest of his clothing.</p>
<p>They washed up methodically and probably faster than they probably should've, faster than Tobio thought they'd be capable of, given how fatigued they both were. Hands were kept to themselves and eyes didn't stray past mid-chest--at least Tobio's didn't, as tempted as he was--and soon the water was being cut off and Osamu was handing him an extra towel before offering to grab something for him to sleep in. In the back of his mind, he realized he had no clue what time it was, if it was still night or had day broken yet…</p>
<p>No matter what, he could definitely sleep for several more hours. Or days.</p>
<p>It'd been a long fucking week.</p>
<p>Had it <i>only</i> been a week? Fucking hell.</p>
<p>"I only sleep in boxers, if that's okay?"</p>
<p>The tips of Osamu's ears got noticeably redder but he nodded to the affirmative, handing him a pair from his drawers before changing into a plain black tee and a pair of flannel pants covered in tropical fish.</p>
<p>"So you own color then?"</p>
<p>"You've no room to talk."</p>
<p>"I have colored clothes."</p>
<p>"White doesn't count and neither does yer work apron."</p>
<p>Tobio flipped him off.</p>
<p>Osamu flipped him off right back.</p>
<p>They both got under the covers, dark blue comforter with matching sheets and pillowcases.</p>
<p>Tobio settled on his side facing the middle of the bed and almost immediately, Osamu was snuggling up to him. They slotted together perfectly, Osamu's chin tucked under Tobio's head, legs tangled, arms wrapped around one another. Like puzzle pieces clicking.</p>
<p>Osamu breathed deeply, nuzzling into Tobio's collarbone. "Ya smell a lot better when ya don't reek-a cigarettes, smell all warm an' homey," he drawled.</p>
<p>A frown formed on his face, unsure how to take the comment, but Osamu passed out before he could figure it out or ask about it.</p>
<p>The filter for the aquarium bubbled rhythmically and Tobio managed to fall asleep soon after, lulled by the sound of it and the heart beating against his chest in time with his own.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>His feet felt heavier than usual as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Or maybe the hallway was longer.<p>Ridiculous. It was all in his head, Wakatoshi knew this. The stress of the past few weeks, especially the past couple days where it had ratcheted up, was catching up with him. And now that the adrenaline of everything had dissipated and the Leader in him was assured that all in his Clan were safe and sound and okay… he was crashing.</p>
<p>Not yet though. He still needed…</p>
<p>The door to the bathroom was unsurprisingly open as he stepped into the bedroom, taking in familiar slate gray walls, bright white linens on the California King sized bed, the soft plush carpet beneath his bare feet. Clothing had been shed, left in a trail leading to the adjacent door on the right. As though Wakatoshi couldn’t figure out for himself where his Mate was.</p>
<p>The room was filled with steam, condensation over the mirrors. Sandstone tile covered the floor, marble countertops, their own sinks, vanities, water closets… But he only had eyes for one thing in the room.</p>
<p>Koushi was completely bare as he leaned over his counter, inspecting his reflection in the mirror. He was beauty incarnate and Wakatoshi inhaled sharply as all the blood rushed south, taking in the lithe form covered in creamy skin, the silver hair shining under the light. He still held bruises and scrapes from his earlier fight in the <i>haiden</i>, but it did nothing to deter his beauty. If anything, it added to it, showed he was more than the peaceful Temple caretaker image he put on for the humans, showed just how fierce he truly was, especially when it came to their Clan.</p>
<p>Centuries later and Wakatoshi was still falling in love with him.</p>
<p>“You gonna stand in the doorway gawking all night, or are ya gonna come here and get in this tub with me?” Koushi remarked, peeking out the corner of wide brown eyes, lips curling up in a smirk. Wakatoshi’s little firecracker, forever keeping him on his toes, bringing excitement to his life. </p>
<p>A smile slowly spread across Wakatoshi’s face, his chest warm, body hot, cock further fattening at the thought of being in the hot water with his beautiful naked Mate. Without a word, he began stripping his own clothes, watching as the smirk on Koushi’s face became something more lascivious, as his eyes darkened and pupils widened. And yes, his own cock began to harden, poking out from between lean legs.</p>
<p>Clothes fully divested, Wakatoshi practically prowled over, feeling every inch the predator, his prey in sight. He towered over his Mate, pressing into him from behind, caging him in from behind with hands on either side of the counter. Their heights had his cock pressing against Koushi’s lower back, although his lithe beauty tried his best to arch, to raise his rear to drive it more where they both wanted.</p>
<p>Both needed really.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi lowered his head to his Mate’s neck, pressing his teeth to the Bite Mark he’d left so many centuries ago, eliciting a gasp as Koushi’s knees apparently became weak. Only his arm around Koushi held him up, pressed him close, and Wakatoshi was tempted to lift his leg onto the counter and drive into him right then and there.</p>
<p>He’d nearly lost his Mate earlier that day. Could’ve lost him that evening.</p>
<p>Retracting his teeth, he pressed his forehead to Koushi’s shoulder, both arms now wrapping around his slender frame and holding onto him. His astute Mate noticed the change in mood immediately, fingers sliding through Wakatoshi’s hair in comfort, the other petting one of his arms.</p>
<p>“Tosh?”</p>
<p>“I cannot lose you, Koushi,” he reminded, trailing his nose over the sensitive skin where shoulder met neck. He heard Koushi sink his teeth into his own lip to hold back any sounds, waiting for Wakatoshi to continue. “I love our Clan and I don’t wish anything bad to happen to any of them, but if it did and had we lost one of them tonight, I would eventually be okay. I would learn to live with that and move on.” He raised his head just enough to meet Koushi’s eyes in the mirror. “There’s no doing that with you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Koushi said softly, heart racing in his chest over Wakatoshi’s words, skin pleasantly warm. “Hearing you talk about your old mentor, Kaseya-sama, remembering the twins’ father and what happened to him, I completely understand why they did what they had for their Mates because I’d do the same in a heartbeat.” His fingernails scratched pleasantly at Wakatoshi’s scalp, his other hand shifting around to grab hold of the bigger man’s flank. “It’s why I also understand why you did what you did way back when.”</p>
<p>Wakatoshi buried his head once more in the crook of his Mate’s neck, tightening his hold. “I’d do it exactly the same if given the choice.”</p>
<p>“I know, my Toshi,” Suga said just as quietly, the smile evident in his voice, in his beautiful beating heart. He moved to turn and Wakatoshi loosened his grip enough to allow it to happen, his hands automatically moving to his Mate’s rear as slender arms slid up to drape as best they could over his broad shoulders. “Let me show my appreciation for you, for all you’ve done for me and for our Clan.” At that, he sank to his knees, fingers leaving burning trails against his flesh as they slid down his torso once more.</p>
<p>Mindful of the still tender bump, Wakatoshi slid his fingers in his Mate’s soft, soft hair as he felt the press of wet lips against his most sensitive place. Peering down, he caught sight of those beautiful big brown eyes staring up at him, sparkling in mischievous delight, and despite everything Wakatoshi had lost and given up over the centuries of his existence, this was one he couldn’t do without.</p>
<p>And thank Inari that no one else in his Clan had lost another that night.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>Once Natsu had cried herself out, once she was assured that no one was going anywhere--including her--she promptly passed out. Shoyo carefully carried her to her room, changing her into her pajamas, as Atsumu worked on running the bath. He felt dirty and grimy and honestly wanted to scrub away every last vestige of that fucking house. If he could, he’d scrub away the memory, too. On top of that, he was in desperate need of connecting to his element, healing having taken a lot out of him. When the relief of everyone being safe and okay had worn away, his chest had begun aching, burning.<p>As the water filled the tub, he quickly stripped down and… and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He knew he wasn’t gonna come out of it with the model good looks he had before but… <i>damn</i>... His face was bruised from getting punched by Daishou, three scratches on his left cheek from claws, and when he touched the back of his head, he came away with flakes of dried blood. But it was his chest that was the real eye-catcher. Directly in the center, his skin was gnarled in a vortex of a scar, flesh black in a way he hoped was just dirt and not anything turning necrotic.</p>
<p>Shit…</p>
<p>The door to Natsu’s room opened and Shoyo stepped inside, closing it over behind himself. He put his sister’s clothes in the hamper before scuffing his way over, pausing when he caught sight of Atsumu.</p>
<p>Double shit.</p>
<p>The last thing he wanted was that wide-eyed, rapid heart reaction of Shoyo’s, was to have the guy worry over him. He had enough things to deal with in his life. Yet there Atsumu was, with a weird scar and dried blood, adding to everything else.</p>
<p>Asshole.</p>
<p>“‘Tsum,” he began softly, the word breaking in his voice.</p>
<p>Atsumu closed his eyes as he white-knuckled the counter. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re a mess.”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, met Shoyo’s chestnut orbs in the mirror, and gave him a lopsided self-deprecating grin. “When am I not?”</p>
<p>The look on Shoyo’s face said he was Not Amused.</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed and smeared a hand down his face. “I’m tired and dirty and achy, but I really am fine.”</p>
<p>Shoyo still didn’t look entirely convinced, lips twisting, but he said nothing. He just let out a sigh of his own then began stripping off his own clothes.</p>
<p>Well. At least one part of Atsumu was in perfect working order.</p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s wash off and get in the tub.”</p>
<p>Yep, absolutely beautiful plan.</p>
<p>Stepping over to the shower, Atsumu watched as Shoyo grabbed hold of the retractable head then pointed at the stool with a stern look on his face that brokered no arguments. Atsumu did as he was told, lowering himself down with joints that felt far too stiff.</p>
<p>The water was nice and warm as it streamed over his head and he closed his eyes and let himself relax into it. Fingers scratched carefully at his scalp, loosening the dried blood, ridding the dirt and debris and Inari knew what else stuck in the blond locks. Atsumu let out a happy sound close to a purr, body turning to goo under Shoyo’s ministrations.</p>
<p>“Feel like I should be takin’ care-a you,” he slurred, accent noticeable even to his ears.</p>
<p>“You helped save me and my sister and,” Shoyo paused, heart beating off-kilter. He swallowed hard and when he spoke again, it was with a cracked voice. “‘Tsum, you. You <i>died</i>.”</p>
<p>Shit. Had he?</p>
<p>“I feel like I should say somethin’ cheesy and romantic about death not bein’ enough to keep me from ya.”</p>
<p>Shoyo hit his shoulder. “S’not funny.” He sniffed.</p>
<p>Atsumu turned around, pushing aside the hand still holding the showerhead. Shoyo was angrily swiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand, bags under his swollen eyes heavier than Atsumu had ever seen them. He put his hands on slim hips, pressed his head to Shoyo’s stomach, and breathed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I worried you.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t worried,” he argued. “I was scared fucking shitless.” Fingers coursed through his hair, gripped it and lifted his head to force him to meet Shoyo’s eyes. “‘Tsum, I can’t take losing anyone else I love.” Chestnut eyes bore into them and Atsumu swallowed under the intensity of that gaze.</p>
<p>But he didn’t wilt or waver, simply met his stare just as fiercely. “Neither can I.”</p>
<p>Leaning down, Shoyo cupped Atsumu’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “Then stop doing stupid things that will separate us like that. Please.”</p>
<p>Atsumu wanted to agree. He really did. He wanted to take the pressure and stress off Shoyo, let him relax and not worry.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t lie. Not about this. Not to him.</p>
<p>“I can’t promise that,” he admitted lowly. “Not if you or yer sister or my brother are in danger.”</p>
<p>Shoyo closed his eyes as he sighed, breath warm over Atsumu’s face. Atsumu felt a little guilty but he knew he was in the right in this one. </p>
<p>And apparently so did Shoyo, given the way he nodded and slightly straightened up. “Yeah, okay. Guess I can’t expect you to not do that when I’d do the same for you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu smiled and squeezed his hips. “Right.”</p>
<p>A kiss to his forehead then Shoyo told him to turn back around. Which Atsumu only did after placing a kiss of his own to Shoyo’s stomach, feeling the sturdy muscles hiding under his pale skin. His hair was methodically and carefully washed, followed by his back being scrubbed. Then Shoyo moved to wash his front, his shoulders, his chest…</p>
<p>He paused at the scar, fingers tenderly touching it. It tweaked at something inside Atsumu that he couldn’t feel it, the nerves apparently dead there, but relief came as he saw the blackness being wiped away. Just residue, nothing dead.</p>
<p>Thank. Inari.</p>
<p>Shoyo washed his chest, the rest of the black washing away and with it, Atsumu’s worries. He washed his arms, his hands, taking care with knuckles Atsumu hadn’t even realized were scraped and palms he hadn’t realized were tender. Next was his stomach, his abdominals, all the way down to…</p>
<p>Nope, skipped that and went straight for the thighs.</p>
<p>Atsumu snorted, lip curled up in a lopsided smirk. “Yer teasin’ me.”</p>
<p>“No, I ain’t,” Shoyo mimicked his drawl.</p>
<p>Atsumu dug his toes into Shoyo’s thigh where he was now kneeling.</p>
<p>Shoyo giggled and kept washing him.</p>
<p>When he was finished with the second leg, he shifted so he was sitting between them, Atsumu spreading them wider to accommodate. His soap slick hands slid up Atsumu’s thighs, making the muscles beneath them shake and shiver.</p>
<p>“Shoyo,” he groaned, swallowing hard as he struggled to keep his eyes open, as his cock throbbed in interest. “Ya better stop before I try and bury myself inside-a ya.”</p>
<p>But Shoyo didn’t stop. He pressed himself against Atsumu as much as possible, rising onto his knees in order to whisper in his ear. “Maybe I want you to.”</p>
<p>A swear left him under his breath, his hands going to those slim hips and rounding towards his backside, cupping his ass and squeezing. “You better make damn sure because I’m about two seconds away from pinning ya to this floor.”</p>
<p>He felt the smirk being pressed to his ear, heard it in Shoyo’s voice. “I’d rather you take me in the tub. Much more comfortable than the floor. Plus I know you’re dying for a soak.”</p>
<p>“Are ya--”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m coming in with you,” Shoyo interrupted, pulling back to smirk at him.</p>
<p>Atsumu let out a pleased groan, eyes closing and head falling back. “If we had some wine and little chocolates, I’d swear I really did go to Heaven.”</p>
<p>Shoyo chuckled before pushing himself up using Atsumu’s knees. The blond opened his eyes to watch a very nice plump ass wiggle as Shoyo padded his way over to the drawers under the counter. “It’s not wine or chocolates, but.” He grabbed something from within one of them then turned to show it off, wiggling a very familiar bottle. “Think this might work instead?”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s cock got so hard so fast it practically smacked his stomach. “Oh fuck yes, get yer ass over here.”</p>
<p>More little laughs as Shoyo returned, lube bottle in hand, before he hauled Atsumu to his feet. “In the tub, mister.”</p>
<p>“Yessir.” Atsumu grinned, feeling his ass getting smacked when he spun to head to said tub. He grinned over his shoulder, delighting in the cheeky smile on his Mate’s face. “I’mma getcha fer that.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>His grin was pure wickedness and Atsumu felt his heart speed up even more with excitement, mind buzzing and struggling to figure out how he got so lucky to have a partner like Shoyo.</p>
<p>The water was a degree or two below perfect when Atsumu stepped in, but that quickly changed when Shoyo joined him, his warm nature acting as an extra heater. Atsumu got comfortable on one side of the tub, legs stretched out, and immediately found himself with a lap full of <i>Kasai</i>, Shoyo’s nimble fingers curving over his shoulders before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Atsumu’s hands found naturally carved holds on Shoyo’s hips, pulling him in close, before they drifted down to cup his ass.</p>
<p>A pleased hum left Shoyo and he arched his back in a hint, in a helping manner. Atsumu wasn’t quite the dumbass his brother always accused him of being, fingertips slipping into Shoyo’s crack, pulling his cheeks apart before tapping against his hole.</p>
<p>Shoyo’s groan was swallowed by Atsumu, who felt the other man’s cock throbbing against his lower stomach, hot and needy. Fuck, he wanted to take his time, take Shoyo apart, but… but the animal part of him was too fucking desperate, too fucking hungry. They’d survived everything against Daishou, had made it out alive, and now, he wanted to celebrate in the most carnal of ways, to prove just how alive they both truly were.</p>
<p>He pulled away from Shoyo’s mouth to look for the lube, finding it on the edge of the tub. Lips attached themselves to his neck, biting and sucking and leaving marks all would be able to see and Atsumu couldn’t hold back a groan of his own, letting his head fall against the tub’s edge. A wicked grin was pressed against his skin and he retaliated by pressing against Shoyo’s entrance, teasing but not entering.</p>
<p>Shoyo gasped, his back arching more in an attempt to get more. He shifted onto his knees, ass raised out of the water, and Atsumu took advantage by coating his fingers in lube before rubbing at his puckered hole once more.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu,” Shoyo whined and Atsumu gently shushed him.</p>
<p>“I know, baby, I know.” Because he did. He could feel his blood boiling, cock pulsing below the water as it insisted on sinking inside. But there were important steps to take first, he knew, they both knew, and so when he felt Shoyo’s rim relax enough, he slipped his finger inside.</p>
<p>And fuck it was still so tight, so hot, soft walls clenching around him. Shit, he needed to be inside <i>now</i> and not just a measly fucking finger.</p>
<p>“‘M not gon’ last,” he slurred and Shoyo nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please,” he begged, clutching at the back of Atsumu’s neck as he brought their foreheads together.</p>
<p>It was a request Atsumu could absolutely fulfill, had no problems giving in to. He should’ve been more careful and slowed down, but neither of them seemed capable of it, Shoyo’s hips moving at the same speed as Atsumu’s fingers.</p>
<p>One was quickly two which was quickly three and when he slipped his pinky inside, Shoyo was a shaking mess against him, head on his shoulder as he panted and whined. His heart was still beating fast in excitement, not a hint of pain to be found, and Atsumu wondered if maybe he was just as far gone and flat out couldn’t feel any discomfort even if there was any.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu, <i>please</i>,” he keened and Atsumu snapped, slipping his fingers free and wrapping his arm around Shoyo’s waist, moving them so that the little redhead had his back against the opposite side of the tub, ass still raised out of the water that splashed in waves around them from the movement. Shoyo clutched the sides of the tub to keep himself up, legs wrapping around Atsumu’s waist, and with his free hand, the blond lined himself up and…</p>
<p><i>Fuuuuuck</i>, it felt like coming home as he slid inside, Shoyo opening and welcoming him in. A prolonged groan was dragged out of him from somewhere deep within his chest, lids trying to flutter shut as he fought them. Because the sight before him was too beautiful to miss, Shoyo arched out of the water, droplets sliding down his reddened skin, one swirling around a hardened nipple. His head had fallen back, revealing his slender neck, and one day Atsumu was gonna sink his fangs into that skin, permanently mark him as his Mate the way so many of his Clan-mates already had.</p>
<p>His teeth ached to do just that, mouth watering, but he held back, focused elsewhere. Like his cock, which was surrounded by the most delicious wet heat. Shoyo clutched him perfectly, his body trembling, and Atsumu lowered his bottom half into the water before trying to pull out.</p>
<p>Trying, because Shoyo was clenching down even harder, his legs tightening around Atsumu’s waist, all in an attempt to keep him inside.</p>
<p>“Sho, baby, I gotta--”</p>
<p>“Nooo,” he whined, an almost desperate edge to his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeeees,” Atsumu mimicked, unwrapping one of the legs from around him, hooking his hand behind Shoyo’s knee as he held the limb back and to the side. His own hips flexed, the glide smooth and easy, drawing another gasp from Shoyo.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay, yeah, yes, please.”</p>
<p>How quickly he changed his tune, Atsumu thought with a smirk before pulling back enough to tug at Shoyo’s rim then slamming inside.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” The obscenity seemed to be punched out of Shoyo, his hands grabbing at Atsumu’s wet shoulders, nails digging in for purchase.</p>
<p>Atsumu was never gonna get tired of this. He was hit once again with the understanding of why all the coupled up members of his Clan were always touching, always so clingy, practically always fucking like it was Mating Season year round.</p>
<p>And, oh fuck, he was gonna have someone to spend Mating Season with.</p>
<p>Someone who felt so wet and hot that Atsumu wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t melting.</p>
<p>He wondered briefly if they'd ever get tired of this, if there'd ever come a time where Atsumu's thirst wouldn't be so strong, when they wouldn't constantly put their hands all over each other the second they were alone. Then Shoyo let out a little keening whine as the angle shifted enough to rub against his prostate and…</p>
<p>No. Definitely never gonna get tired of this. It would be impossible.</p>
<p>And judging from the smile that formed on Shoyo’s face, the way he stared up at Atsumu with half-lidded eyes, the way his body was rolling in rhythm with the blond’s… it didn’t seem as though he’d ever get tired of it either.</p>
<p>A small laugh left Shoyo, eyes glittering in delight in a way that seemed more magical than anything else Atsumu had witnessed. The blond breathed out a swear before his mouth descended upon his Mate’s, kissing him hungrily as his hips continued to rock up into him. Fingers corded through his damp hair, tugging in pleasure. Thighs trembled against him. Tremulous breaths gusted against his face.</p>
<p>His knot pulsed beneath the surface, throbbing to life, and he wanted so bad to bury it inside of Shoyo, to keep them together.</p>
<p>“Is it getting bigger?” Shoyo asked, a twinge of hope in his voice, as he squeezed around Atsumu’s cock when he was fully sheathed, making his knot start filling, start plumping.</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded, whined a “uh huh”, breathed a swear. “Need ta, fuck, Sho, need ta--”</p>
<p>Those fingers in his hair caressed his head, scratched his scalp in soothing motions. “I need it, too,” he assured, face alternating between a smile and a blissed out pull to his brow. “God, ‘Tsum, need it so bad.”</p>
<p>The words were sorely needed and wanted. Atsumu thrust his hips in harder, the water splashing around them, dangerously close to falling over the edge of the tub. Shoyo clutched at his shoulder more, sharp pricks of pain as his claws descended, matching the fangs that Atsumu could seek peeking out as he panted through parted lips.</p>
<p>“<i>Shoyo</i>,” he whined, kissing him once more, his own body trembling. Steam filled the room, the water now bubbling as it heated up further, as Shoyo’s control slipped. Atsumu struggled to keep his own animal reined in, adjusting his hold on Shoyo’s leg so his claws didn’t do any damage.</p>
<p>Sex had never been like this and never would be. He’d never trust anyone to lower his guard this much, never be so completely taken away by them to where he couldn’t control himself even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Shoyo’s hand disappeared under the surface of the bubbling, splashing water, not moving but holding onto himself. His own knot must’ve been forming, needed something to surround it, the thought of which had Atsumu’s getting bigger.</p>
<p>“Sho,” he said urgently, a grunt following, and Shoyo nodded his head vehemently.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, me, too.”</p>
<p>The water grew hotter, scalding, burning, but Atsumu kept going, kept driving into his Mate. He was vaguely aware of splashing on the tile, but couldn’t bring himself to check or give a fuck. Not when he was so close, not when Shoyo was almost there.</p>
<p>Shoyo’s breaths turned into sharp little huffs, his legs shaking, calves tensing as his toes curled. A few more punches inside of him and…</p>
<p>“<i>’Tsumu!</i>” Shoyo cried out, nails digging into Atsumu’s back and dragging down as he shook all over. Atsumu dropped his head to see streaks of white floating in the water between them, right as his own knot fully expanded and his own come began shooting inside his Mate, feeling his Tails manifest and unfurl and his ears stretch and shift.</p>
<p>There was nothing for a while except for their breathing, heavy and hard. Water dripped off the side of the tub, but it no longer bubbled or splashed or burned. Atsumu felt his Tails fluttering behind himself and fox ears twitch upon his head, Shoyo reaching up to gently touch with his wet fingers. And when he lifted his head, he found…</p>
<p>He found Shoyo smiling up at him with the tips of his fangs showing, his eyes a beautiful burning orange. And upon his head, were two orange fox ears, twitching and shaking, as his single Tail curved out over his shoulder, wet fur the color of his hair.</p>
<p>“Yer beautiful,” Atsumu slurred, gently cupping his beautiful Mate’s face and softly kissing him, feeling Shoyo smile into it.</p>
<p>He shifted them so he was the one sitting with his back against the tub wall, Shoyo still in his lap, still holding his knot inside of him. The water was nice and warm, his Tails provided the perfect cushion for his sore back, and Shoyo snuggled up to him easily with his own Tail slowly wagging back and forth in contentment.</p>
<p>Atsumu had nearly died. Had apparently actually died. And while he believed it would’ve been worth it to sacrifice himself to save Shoyo and Natsu, he couldn’t deny that no Heaven could exist that would be better than this.</p>
<p>Well, maybe one thing better.</p>
<p>“Move in with me?” he murmured against soft orange locks, his fingers feeling the soft fur of one of Shoyo's ears. “Move in with <i>us</i>? Both of ya.”</p>
<p>Shoyo lifted his head, chestnut eyes wide in shock, cheeks flushed. His eyes flickered about the place as his heart raced, uncertainty etched on the lines of his face. “Can I think about it? I wanna talk to Natsu first.”</p>
<p>“‘Course.” He pressed his lips to his Mate’s forehead. “Love you.”</p>
<p>He could hear the smile as the words were returned before Shoyo snuggled back up, head tucked under Atsumu’s chin, ears flicking and tickling his jaw.</p>
<p>Yeah. Heaven could fucking suck it. This was kilometers better.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>He knew it was pure paranoia to keep checking on his sister, once after he and Atsumu finished in the bathroom, again after a second round in bed, once more when he woke in the middle of the night, then when he woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep and heard shuffling coming from her room.<p>Thankfully it was only Natsu up and about, sitting on her bed with a stuffed fox on either side, a coloring book open on her lap, and a box of crayons in hand. She jumped at him opening the door before grinning wide when she realized who it was.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Shoyo apologized with a wince, guilt making his stomach shift around. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>Natsu shrugged it off easily, picking a crayon out the box. “S’okay.”</p>
<p>Shoyo closed the door over then went to sit on the side of the bed, picking up Atsumu’s stuffed fox Muki, fur still so soft despite the obvious years it’d been through. “How ya doing?”</p>
<p>Her hand paused where she was coloring and Shoyo peeked to find she was unsurprisingly coloring in a fox. “I’m okay,” she said softly before raising her head. Her eyes held far too much weight for a little kid, a sadness that had his stomach churning even more. She’d lost her parents and then had gotten kidnapped by a sadistic asshole who wanted to kill her, holding her hostage with claws to her throat.</p>
<p>His eyes dropped down, wincing at the scratches her delicate skin now bore, the bruises left behind. Dammit. He was a terrible guardian.</p>
<p>“I had a bad dream,” she said so quietly Shoyo wasn’t sure if he would’ve heard it had his ears still been more human. Her crayon waved back and forth across the paper almost absently and he reached out to cover her hand with his own. “Atsumu came through and hugged me better though and promised to beat the monsters up.”</p>
<p>A small laugh left him at that. “Yeah, that sounds like Atsumu. He’s very good at that.”</p>
<p>Natsu nodded, smile returning, although it wasn’t as bright or cheery as her previous ones. Not that Shoyo could blame her, not after what she’d been through less than twenty-four hours ago.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” she agreed. “It worked ‘cause I didn’t have any more bad dreams.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He smiled, relieved, before remembering his own night before with Atsumu, what they’d discussed the previous night. “You like Atsumu, right?”</p>
<p>An enthusiastic nod, her smile brightening more. “Yeah! He’s funny and nice and he makes you smile big.”</p>
<p>That he did, Shoyo thought, cheeks heating up as said smile formed on his face at just the thought of the guy. “What about everyone else? You like them, too?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh!”</p>
<p>Okay, good, good, they were on the right track. “I know that I said we only had to stay here for a little while, but. What do you think about maybe moving here? You can go back to school and see your friends and have sleepovers still, but we’ll live in this house with everyone.”</p>
<p>Natsu’s lips twisted as she thought about it, rolling her crayon in her fingers. “I get to keep my stuff?”</p>
<p>“Yup. We’ll bring all of our stuff here. Maybe not the furniture, but the rest like your toys and your clothes and your books.”</p>
<p>More lip twisting. More crayon rolling. “And I can stay in this room?”</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded.</p>
<p>Natsu shrugged bouncily, grinning. “Okay! It’s like I got a whole bunch-a big brothers now!”</p>
<p>Shoyo let out a breath he had no clue he’d been holding, laughing as the air left, relief flooding him. He’d been worried that Natsu would say “no”, would have negative emotions attached to this house now, would be more attached to their apartment. Granted Atsumu could’ve just moved in with them there…</p>
<p>But this house felt almost like a fresh start for a new life for the Hinatas. Staying in their old apartment felt like living with ghosts. All too often Shoyo still woke up expecting to find his mom in the kitchen or come home to find his dad on his armchair. To this day he couldn’t sit on it himself. And sleeping in their old bedroom still felt weird, like he was a guest rather than the head of household now.</p>
<p>Nothing would replace them and he’d never fully get over their loss. Closure was a lie, he knew that for sure. But there <i>was</i> such a thing as turning the page, starting a new chapter, and moving in with the Clan felt like that.</p>
<p>So it was a relief to know that Natsu was fine with it, would be fine with it. Both their lives had been flipped around so much already, the last thing he wanted to do was put her through something upsetting.</p>
<p>Any more than she already had been.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, he ruffled her hair then kissed the top of her hair. “C’mon. Let’s go wake up ‘Tsumu and get some breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Natsu cried out, throwing her arms in the air, and Shoyo wondered if she hadn’t just woken up the entire house of foxes with that.</p>
<p>Passing through the bathroom, Shoyo picked up the sound of his Mate’s heartbeat, racing in anticipation. He was already awake, a smile forming on Shoyo’s face at the knowledge. And when he opened the door, it was to the unfortunate sight of Atsumu putting on a shirt.</p>
<p>Or maybe it <i>was</i> fortunate, considering he had his sister with him. Then again, given Bokuto and Oikawa’s propensities for shirtlessness, maybe it was something she oughta get used to.</p>
<p>“Morning, Atsumu!” Natsu called out before skipping over and wrapping her arms around his midsection.</p>
<p>“Well, g’mornin’ to you, too, li’l lady,” he greeted, stroking her hair back from her face fondly. He raised his eyes to meet Shoyo’s… only to get distracted somewhere around his chest.</p>
<p>Oh right. Shoyo had just grabbed a random tee to throw on with his sweats, one that happened to feature the logo for the Amagasaki Swim Club.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes flashed a bright blue and Shoyo thought about how it was a good thing Natsu was with them or else they’d never leave bed.</p>
<p>Maybe some other day.</p>
<p>Shoyo padded over, smile on his face mirroring the one Atsumu wore. An arm was open and waiting to wrap around him as he pressed himself into his Mate’s side.</p>
<p>“And a <i>very</i> good mornin’ to <i>you</i>, Sho,” Atsumu drawled, pressing his lips to Shoyo’s forehead, his temple, his cheek, making Shoyo laugh before he finally reached their destination. </p>
<p>Outside the sun was shining brightly as it softly rained. <i>Kitsune no Yumeiri</i>, <i>Kitsune-ame</i>, sunshowers. Whatever they were called, they felt like the start of something new and the first of many good mornings between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. Okay so… bear with me ‘cause I’m sure I have a lot to say here.</p>
<p>As I said in my first notes on the prologue, this was never meant to be such a huge fic. I wanted to write about Hinata and his adventures dating a fox-shifter Atsumu, and clearly the idea shifted and spiraled and grew into the monster that you’ve just read. I started it in February of this year and now here we are in November and I’m posting the epilogue, closing the chapter on this part of the overall story.</p>
<p>Feels surreal to be honest.</p>
<p>Then again, 2020 was a surreal year for a lot of us considering all that happened and is still happening. I hope I was able to give you a little bit of escapism for however long. It definitely was a good escape for me and I’m honestly feeling very emotional right now in posting the end of it. Kinda had a little cry about it earlier, not gonna lie. It was just such a huge part of my year, almost my entire year really, and now it’s over.</p>
<p>When I started this story, AtsuHina was still somewhat small and a definite rarepair. And while it’s not as big as a certain other Hinata-ship, it’s definitely grown and I’m glad I got to be a part of it. I’d honestly hoped that a handful of people would read it and enjoy it, but I’d never imagined nearly 700 kudos or over 16.5k hits or nearly 200 bookmarks or almost 300 comment threads. It’s incredible and means the world to me.</p>
<p>I also admittedly was worried about the OsaKage storyline and if people would complain over having chapters/ scenes focused on them when they came for an AtsuHina fic, but I’m glad to have been so wrong over that. To everyone who messaged or commented or tweeted me about how this story turned them into an OsaKage shipper, thank you and you’re welcome, lol. It especially makes me glad so many folks were/ are rooting for them since they’re gonna be the main focus on the sequel.</p>
<p>That’s right! Sequel! I’ve already started it and it’s at over 70K at this point and looking like it’ll be another monster like this one (which also wasn’t planned, my head originally said “75K max” and now here I am and.. sigh…). I’m nowhere near done with what I’ve been calling the “Haikitsune AU”, even after the OsaKage sequel, since I also have plans for every pairing in the Ushijima Clan to have their own story be told. Meaning, as of now, eight fics (with a potential for a ninth if I decide to follow through on this teenaged Natsu idea I have). There’s still a <i>lot</i> more to come with these fox boys ^___^</p>
<p>Anyway, I got all rambly but yes, thank you guys so much for joining me on this journey, whether you were here from the first posting or are finding this after it was all posted and completed. Your support, love, and comments mean the world and I spend a lot of time rereading them whenever I feel down or the imposter syndrome gets to be too much.</p>
<p>Once again, a huge giant shoutout and all my love to Ingrid, Pandora, and the OsaKage Knights for all the love and support through countless edits and the stress of posting and when the doubt crept in. You guys are all amazing and I feel so incredibly lucky to have each of you in my life.</p>
<p>Look for the sequel, <i>...If the Seas Catch Fire</i>, coming sometime early 2021. Until then, please let me know what you think of this fic and epilogue via comment or on twitter (@RitchMapp) or with the hashtag #WaterCaughtFireFic. Love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>~*~a few days later~*~</i>
  </p>
</div>Tobio’s hands shook as he stared down at them and it was a surprise that he hadn’t incinerated the phone he held in sweaty palms given how fucking nervous he was.<p>Absolutely fucking rattled.</p>
<p>Beyond terrified of anything that had ever terrified him.</p>
<p>Well, maybe not that fucking far, but… yeah, still terrifying.</p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath as he stared at the screen that had since gone back to sleep, black and dead. The number had been programmed in, typed in. All he had to do was hit that little phone button, hit “<i>call</i>”, suck it the fuck up and…</p>
<p>He hit it.</p>
<p>The sound of ringing had his eyes widening and he rose to his feet to begin pacing around because <i>fuck</i>, he had dialed, it was dialing, and ringing and now there was no going back without coming across as a fucking freak and--</p>
<p>“<i>Hello?</i>”</p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>His heart stilled.</p>
<p>His chest tightened.</p>
<p>His eyes watered.</p>
<p>Because… because that was his <i>sister</i>. It was cautious and deeper but it was her voice. He remembered hearing it with bedtime stories, hearing it picking on him, hearing it giving volleyball tips. He remembered <i>her</i>.</p>
<p>“<i>Hellooooo?</i>”</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“Miwa?” His voice cracked on the unnecessary question, because he knew it was her and yet… he had no fucking clue what to say.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>A gasp.</p>
<p>Then a shaky “<i>Tobio?</i>”</p>
<p>Relief had him sputtering out a wet laugh, tears finally spilling forth. He sank back down on the couch and shoved his hand through his hair. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s--it’s Tobio.”</p>
<p>“<i>Holy--</i>” She let out a disbelieving laugh of her own. “<i>Oh Inari above, Akane said I’d be getting an important call soon but I never thought--I didn’t think it’d be </i>you<i>. I thought it might be the job I applied to. Holy </i>shit<i>!</i>”</p>
<p>He laughed, remembering all the times she’d let the profanities fly and how often she’d been told to act more lady-like. He briefly wondered if that was why he was so free with them now or if it was a coincidence, then decided he didn’t give a fuck.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I got your number from a friend of hers.”</p>
<p>“<i>Kenma, right? She really only has one friend outside the Clan. Not that I can say much.</i>” She let out a wet laugh then sniffed. “<i>But fuckin’ eh. How are you? </i>Where<i> are you?</i>”</p>
<p>“I’m in Sendai, in Miyagi Prefecture. And I’m.” He paused, looked around the apartment.</p>
<p>He was about to say he was okay and… and he wasn’t sure if he was. He was fucked up, had a lot of baggage and issues, had a lot of unresolved shit with his family, his sister included.</p>
<p>Had a guy that he was falling for and it scared the shit outta him.</p>
<p>“I’m physically okay.”</p>
<p>“<i>Tobes</i>.” Her voice was so soft, so fond, so familiar that Tobio had to close his eyes against it, swallowing the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about me. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>She huffed and he could picture the pout on her face and the hand most likely on her hip. “<i>Bull. Fucking. Shit. I’m always gonna worry about you. It’s my </i>job<i>. Get the fuck over it.</i>” A deep sigh, a sniff, another sigh. “<i>Where did you say you were? Sendai? Why don’t I come see you? Or you can come here to Tokyo and meet the Girls?</i>”</p>
<p>Tobio took another glance around his shithole apartment, eyes landing on his bureau, the duffel within. That familiar thrumming in his head returned, as did the words Kenma had said to him when he’d given Tobio his sister’s number.</p>
<p>“Actually, yeah. I’d love to come stay with you guys for a while, if that’s cool.”</p>
<p>A small laugh of fond exasperation. “<i>Oh my silly little baby brother. It’s more than cool. You come any time you want and stay for however long you want.</i>”</p>
<p>A smile formed on his face, despite the turmoil inside his chest, gunmetal gray eyes returning to mind. “Thanks. I’d like that.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The apartment didn’t quite look entirely different. Yeah, a lot of the smaller things were gone, clothing, books, entertainment shit. There were keepsakes packed with care, items Shoyo couldn’t quite bear to part with, others that had been already donated or given to consignment shops. There were even a few things that had been thrown in the trash, not needed or wanted or too painful to keep and not worth giving away.<p>Shoyo had said he wanted a clean slate and so far, from what Atsumu had witnessed, he was creating one.</p>
<p>Most of the furniture had stayed, some of Natsu’s taken to the big house. Her small table and chairs for tea parties she’d already held with some of the guys, dollhouses, extra bookcases and storage bins. Her bed had been left behind, along with her nightstand, now spoiled to the giant one she had. Atsumu had ordered her a new quilt and sheet set that seemed to match her taste better, scoring more points as he tried to further cement his status as the favorite--outside of her brother, of course. Shoyo had warned him not to actually spoil her too much and Atsumu had grinned and said he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>The stern look he had received meant Shoyo hadn’t believed him.</p>
<p>The sigh that followed meant he wasn’t gonna argue.</p>
<p>Glancing around the Hinatas’ former apartment, Atsumu was almost sad to see it being let go. Packing up had been hard on Shoyo, having to stop a few times just to breathe as memories threatened to overwhelm, and Atsumu couldn’t blame him, just held him close until the tears had washed away. After the loss of his own parents, he hadn’t been given the chance to decide if he should move or not, just had his stuff packed up as he and his brother were sent to live with a family friend and his Clan. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Shoyo to go through all of this, packing up what was left of his parents, leaving the place he’d grown up in.</p>
<p>And sure, lots of people did that when they got old enough. It was the natural order of things to leave home and venture out on your own. But there was always that reassurance that you could go back, that you could visit that home and your childhood bedroom and the place you used to play in. You could still have that nostalgic moment.</p>
<p>Shoyo wouldn’t.</p>
<p>This was all of it, all completely over and done with.</p>
<p>Atsumu sank down onto the bed he was supposed to be stripping, the bed Shoyo had been sleeping in for the past four years. He hadn’t really thought about how it would affect his Mate if they were to leave this place behind. He’d selfishly only been thinking of himself and how wonderful it had been to wake up next to him every day, how incredible it would be to continue to do just that. They’d only been together a few days when he asked Shoyo to move in and hadn’t even considered the possibility of maybe moving in here, of them leaving to the big house or somewhere else when Shoyo was ready.</p>
<p>Asshole.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sho?”</p>
<p>A hum sounded out from the foot of the bed and Atsumu turned his head to the man standing there, finishing up folding the comforter he’d been using. His eyebrows were raised in a show of focus, even if he didn’t look at Atsumu, eyes on the task he was performing.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“I was thinking,” he began, scratching the back of his head. “What if we kept paying rent on this place and just kinda kept it?”</p>
<p>Shoyo’s eyes snapped up to him at that, wide and void of anything but surprise at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“I mean, I know it’s kinda late to think all that now that everything’s packed and most of it’s been moved, but.” He dropped his hand onto his lap and sighed. “We could keep it as, like, a getaway spot when we need privacy from the other loony assholes in the Clan.”</p>
<p>A small laugh made its way out Shoyo’s nose at the description of their Clan-mates. <i>Theirs</i> because Shoyo had been formally invited to join by Ushijima, an offer he immediately accepted without hesitation. Natsu was also a member by default, although it was unclear if she’d take after her father or mother when it came to Powers.</p>
<p>It warmed Atsumu’s chest to know they were officially his family now and his eyes dropped to Shoyo’s neck, thinking about the mark he’ll one day leave there to make him even more his family.</p>
<p>Assuming he ever got the balls to talk about Mates and Matings and Bites with him.</p>
<p>A sigh left Shoyo as he put the folded comforter on the bed, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he thought. “It’s a tempting idea, but.” He paused then shook his head. “No. I need to let this place go.”</p>
<p>“Ya sure?”</p>
<p>A small smile formed on Shoyo’s face and he made his way around the bed, easily crawling onto Atsumu’s lap. His arms draped over the blond’s shoulders as Atsumu’s hands automatically went to his hips, fitting together naturally as always.</p>
<p>“Before that day in the <i>conbini</i>,” he began and Atsumu knew exactly what day he was talking about, knew it wasn’t about his recent return to work. “I felt like I was stuck, was caged in somehow. I wasn’t moving forward at work, my love life was nonexistent. It was the same routine day in and day out.” Another sigh and he rested his forehead on Atsumu’s. “I think letting this place go and letting go of some of the things inside of it is exactly what I need, especially when it comes to starting my life together with you.”</p>
<p>The words were like a cupid’s arrow to Atsumu’s heart, a gust of laughter bursting forth. “Yer killin’ me, Sho.”</p>
<p>Shoyo just giggled and kissed his nose. “Wait ‘til you see what I have planned for a send off,” he teased, slipping his hand into his back pocket and…</p>
<p>Pulling out a packet of lube.</p>
<p>Atsumu groaned before grabbing hold of his wicked little Mate’s grinning face and kissing him hard. Yeah, killing him alright. But it would be the best way to go.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The car ride was silent save for the music playing low from the speakers. Well, that, plus Kageyama’s pounding, racing heart. Every now and then it would somehow get even faster and Kageyama would turn to Osamu as though he had something to say… only to turn away without a word.<p>It was driving Osamu fucking insane in all honesty.</p>
<p>After attempt number nine--which should’ve been some sort of sign to Osamu, but he was too in his head to put it together--he finally had enough.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Kageyama’s head snapped to him, eyes wide. His body language was stiff in a way that was reminiscent of when they’d first started hanging out, a complete one-eighty from mere days ago when they’d woken up in bed, still tangled together. Osamu had hoped it was a step forward, but instead it might’ve sent Kageyama running several steps back. After all, he’d said he didn’t want a relationship.</p>
<p>Although Osamu had been hoping that was only because he didn’t want anyone to get too close and figure out what he really was. Apparently there were still more skeletons left to unpack from that closet.</p>
<p>Not that he could say much there.</p>
<p>Kageyama opened his mouth and Osamu honestly thought he was gonna lie and say he was fine, but… but then he shut his mouth and turned away to stare out the front window.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Osamu cranked his hands around the steering wheel.</p>
<p>Kageyama took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Osamu relaxed and waited him out.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna be going to Tokyo for a while to stay with my sister.”</p>
<p><i>Shiiiiiit</i>.</p>
<p>Right. The ninth time. Sounding too close to “agony” and “torture”.</p>
<p>Which sounded about right if Kageyama was moving three hundred kilometers away.</p>
<p>Okay, it wasn’t quite <i>torturous</i>. It was only about an hour-forty by train, two hours max. It was day trip worthy.</p>
<p>But still…</p>
<p>It wasn’t the same town as him and that was what mattered to him in the moment.</p>
<p>Turning his head, he found Kageyama fiddling with his Vabo-chan keychain, his eyes pulled down at the corners and darker than their usual deep blue. Right. His sister. Kageyama had previously thought she was dead, only to be surprised by Daishou with the news that she wasn’t and was currently in Tokyo. It had to have been killing him to not go see her, to not just hop on a train already.</p>
<p>It had been how many years? Osamu would’ve already been on his way there if he was in Kageyama’s shoes and he found out Atsumu was alive after believing him to be dead.</p>
<p>So… while it fucking sucked beyond belief… while it hurt like a motherfucker… while it was gonna fucking kill him for a while… Osamu completely understood.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, already feeling the loss of Kageyama at his side like a punch to the diaphragm. “When ya leavin’?”</p>
<p>“Dunno yet,” Kageyama answered absently, like his mind was already in Tokyo and no longer in the car. “I gotta talk to Ukai-san. Probably quit.”</p>
<p>Shit. If he was quitting, then it was a long term stay.</p>
<p>Osamu clenched his jaw to stop his eyes from filling too much. He needed to watch the road, needed to make sure they didn’t crash, needed to make sure Miwa got to see her brother again.</p>
<p>Needed to make sure he himself was okay for all the long distance pining he was probably gonna fucking do.</p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he croaked out, clearing his throat. “Just. Do me a favor?”</p>
<p>Kageyama turned his head and finally looked at him, not past him or through him, mind present and focused on the moment. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>A lopsided grin formed on Osamu’s face as he tried to make things light, as he tried to act like he wasn’t cracking inside. “Make sure you buy plenty minutes for your phone so I can call ya every night.”</p>
<p>A soft laugh left Kageyama, his own lips curling up in a small smile. “Yeah. I can do that.” Reaching over, he disentangled one of Osamu’s hands from the wheel and twined their fingers together with a squeeze.</p>
<p>With a promise.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⊱ ──────ஓ๑⛩️๑ஓ ────── ⊰</p>
</div>The air was muggy and humid, but the breeze coming off the ocean did wonders to break it up and bring about a sense of relief. The sand was still covered with seaweed and driftwood and empty shells that had been washed ashore by a freak tidal wave that had hit a few days ago--not so coincidentally the night they’d gone after Daishou and Atsumu had died. For now though, the low tide gently lapped at their feet, the water cool and helping with too high temperatures even more.<p>It also helped to bring forth squealing giggles, a sound that was becoming more frequent as days passed. Shoyo hoped that as they settled further into their new life and new routine, he’d hear it even more.</p>
<p>Of course his new routine would include a lot of his old one. He still had to get Natsu to school every day and he still had a job to work at, but he no longer had to panic so much about being on time to pick his sister up or stress about which bill to pay and which to skip and hope they wouldn’t be cut off from the late payment. He had help.</p>
<p>Said help laughed from his side, arm loosely slung over Shoyo’s shoulders, smile brighter than the sun currently descending in the sky over by the water’s horizon line. Atsumu’s fresh rain scent carried a hint of salt from his sweat and his heart thumped rhythmically in tune with Shoyo’s, the perfect soundtrack.</p>
<p>It was soon overshadowed by a car pulling to a stop, to footsteps approaching them, along with two other heart beats becoming increasingly familiar as Shoyo adjusted to his new abilities. Peeking over his shoulder, he found Osamu and Kageyama coming closer, the only other folks on this stretch of beach far removed from the more touristy spots. An outcropping of rock was nearby, apparently Osamu’s favorite spot, and Shoyo fully expected the <i>Umi</i> to strip down to just the trunks he currently wore and dive into the water.</p>
<p>“‘Samuuuu!” Natsu cried out, probably putting an end to that plan. “Come help me find the swirly ocean singing shells! Atsumu said you’re real good at it.”</p>
<p>“Hey! How come he’s ‘Samu, but I’m still Atsumu,” the blond objected with a pout.</p>
<p>Natsu gave him a “get real” look full of sass that normally came with someone twice her age and Shoyo was suddenly scared for her teenage years. “‘Cause he’s better at patty cake. Duh!”</p>
<p>“Duh!” Osamu repeated, sticking his tongue out at his twin as he passed. He kicked off his flip flops and… yep, there went the shirt, walking into the water like it was nothing and joining Natsu in the gentle lapping waves.</p>
<p>“Ass,” Atsumu mumbled at a volume Natsu couldn’t pick up and Shoyo snorted, giving him a little shove.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine. She’ll have a bath later with her favorite bubbles and you’ll be favorite again.”</p>
<p>Atsumu puffed his chest out at that, placated for the moment.</p>
<p>Kageyama came to stand on Shoyo’s other side.</p>
<p>Shoyo gave him a contemplative look.</p>
<p>Things were totally different between them now, but he wasn’t entirely sure how things were gonna proceed. Secrets had been revealed, creating a whole new one shared by them both. As much as his own life had changed, so had Kageyama’s, the guy now no longer alone but instead with a large family ready to welcome him whenever he wanted to join.</p>
<p>A family Kageyama probably wasn’t gonna be joining any time soon, judging by the fact that he was hovering a couple meters away rather than including himself in the fun.</p>
<p>A family Shoyo was officially moved in with, the last box dropped off at the giant house in the woods behind the Inari Temple.</p>
<p>The cracked Kitsunes had been picked up and placed back in their previous spots, kept as tokens towards what the Clan had been through and survived, a show of strength, and a message from the messengers not to mess with them.</p>
<p>Kageyama watched the waves come and go, mesmerized.</p>
<p>Natsu screamed and ran out as the tide changed.</p>
<p>Osamu floated on his back in the water nearby.</p>
<p>Atsumu drew Shoyo in even closer and kissed his head.</p>
<p>And Shoyo watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, casting a brilliant orange glow to the water, an old quote coming to mind. </p>
<p>"<i>The sky broke like an egg into full sunset and the water caught fire.</i>"</p>
<p>Raising onto his tiptoes, Shoyo kissed Atsumu, the love of his life, his protector, his Mate, and truly believed that the saying was pretty damn apt for the two of them as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>